A Series of Hilarious and Cute Events
by areaderofmanythings
Summary: Bechloe in different scenarios as they settle into life together. This is a series of oneshots of shameless Bechloe fluff. Continuations,outtakes and prompts I received from my other fics Caught & No Electricity involving our favorite couple. CHAPTER 27 (M RATED): Ice Skating or Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale Celebrate Their First Christmas Together Part 2
1. Beca Mitchell's Free Hugs

**So after a few nice reviews and PM's I've decided to make a bunch of oneshots with our favorite couple from _Caught_ and _No Electricity _because they are just to much fun to write and I hate to give them up! So I am going to group them all in one listing so everyone can follow/favorite/read/review in one place. Rather than having multiple oneshots flying around.  
><strong>

**If you haven't read Caught or No Electricity, no worries these should make sense. But what the hell, I'll give myself a shameless plug so go read them. It'll probably give you an idea of he way I write their personalities. **

**Anyways, here's the first oneshot in this series. I would give a shot out to the person that PM'ed me with the prompt of using the Free Hugs sign in a story, but I accidentally deleted the message so I can't. So here you go to the person that suggested it. I hope I did it justice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Chloe Beale's Bad Day or the Time Beca Mitchell Gave Out Free Hugs.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Pitch Perfect and its characters, I don't and that sucks but part of life. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

* * *

><p>Sitting up slightly Chloe glanced at the clock across the room, she could barely make out the bright red numbers as she tried to adjust her blurry vision. The actual time didn't register as she laid back down reaching out for Beca. In the back of her mind there was twenty minutes left before they had to be up and to get ready for work.<p>

As her hand hit cold sheets Chloe groaned remembering it was Beca's early day. The last thing she recalls is Beca kissing her goodbye before exiting the room at five forty-five. Usually when Beca leaves early she doesn't bother opening the blinds, instead she leaves them closed so the redhead can sleep an extra hour. Which is the opposite from their normal routine where Beca makes the bed and opens the blinds while Chloe heads down to make coffee before leaving for work.

That means the false darkness in the room was deceiving and the clock didn't read 5:20AM the last time she looked.

"Shit," Chloe shot up, it was 7:14AM and Beca forgot to set the alarm. School started in an hour and fifteen minutes and she was going to be late for work.

After showering she ran from the bathroom to her walk-in closet, in search of something to wear.

"Thank god for casual Friday's."

Throwing on a form fitting yellow Henley, some jeans and putting her hair in a messy bun, Chloe jogged down the stairs. Finding her matching yellow shoes at the front door she slipped them on before checking her watch, she had just enough time for a quick coffee.

As she made her way to the Keurig, which Beca insisted upon for days when they were in a hurry, she saw her usual travel mug already out. Stepping closer she saw a five-dollar bill folded into an origami tulip and a sticky note resting beside it. _We're out of coffee, so pick up your favorite from our usual place on me. I'll buy more on the way home. I love you…_

Checking her watch again Chloe knew she'd be pushing it by stopping for coffee but she needed it, so she decided to take that chance.

Stepping outside, the unseasonably cool temperature hit her. So, she ventured back inside to grab a light pullover. She didn't have to look far before seeing Beca's black and purple checkered button up from last night haphazardly resting on the staircase banister.

"This will do." She mumbled, after picking it up and examining the shirt for wrinkles.

Rolling the sleeves up to her forearm, Chloe couldn't help thinking this was the one and only time she was glad Beca left her things scattered around their house.

After locking up Chloe made it to the coffee shop in record time. While she waited for her order, a chai latte with two shots of espresso, she sent a quick message to Beca.

Chloe [7:48AM]: You get a free pass for being messy and not setting the alarm Mitchell.

Future Wife [7:50AM]: And why am I so lucky?

Chloe could practically see Beca's smirk through the phone.

Chloe [7:51AM]: For starters you're cute and I love you and because I might have borrowed your shirt from last night.

Future Wife [7:52AM]: Not cute, badass… and you always borrow my clothes, that's nothing new.

Chloe [7:53AM]: OK adorable badass it is then.

Chloe [7:54AM]: I only needed it b/c it's chilly out. Don't worry I didn't take your shoes, I don't have toddler feet.

Future Wife [7:54AM]: Toddler feet really? That doesn't even deserve a comeback, because it's going to rain and when it does you'll be wishing you had an umbrella instead of my shirt.

Chloe [7:56AM]: Nothings going to rain on my parade, I look too cute today… My coffees ready, thanks for buying! I got to run. Love you ;)

Future Wife [7:57AM]: I love you too… PS have fun swimming to work!

Future Wife [7:58AM]: I'm just curious, what's my name this week in your phone?

Chloe [8:01AM]: Future Wife… And mine?

Future Wife [8:01AM]: I approve, way better than last weeks "eye candy"!

Future Wife [8:02AM]: Yours never changes, because you always have My Heart…Now get to work!

Grinning at the phone Chloe grabbed her coffee and started for the door, finally her day was going in the right direction.

Stepping around the line she paused to secure the lid on the cup and put her phone away. Continuing through the crowd she could just see the door when the man in front of her abruptly stopped. Not having time to react she slammed into him spilling her drink on his jacket as the cup dropped to the floor.

It was slow motion as she watched the liquid spread across the floor and the guy turn around looking horrified.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde haired man said bending down to retrieve her empty cup. "I didn't think anyone was behind me."

Sighing Chloe tried her best to smile while using the only napkin she had to clean his sleeve.

"No worries, I was kind of distracted too."

"I can buy you another. What did you order?" The man politely smiled as his eyes roamed up and down her body.

Looking at her watch Chloe frowned, "I can't, I'm running late."

"Ok."

The man looked dejected at the quick refusal, but then brightened when Chloe politely smiled.

"Well then how about dinner tonight to make up for it?"

She should have known it would go this way when she saw his eyes trailing her body and lingering on her chest. She just thought the man was being polite by offering to buy her a replacement drink. Turns out he was another one of those overly confidant, I'm good looking and I know it jerks who think they're a ladies man.

Usually Chloe liked to toy with guys this little before easily letting them down, but she wasn't in the mood today. Turning her face from a frown to one of amusement, she whipped her left hand up.

"Not happening," Chloe wiggled her engagement ring to emphasize her point. "I don't think my fiancé would like that very much. Besides, her mac and cheese is probably better than whatever expensive restaurant you were planning on taking me to."

The man looked confused as a light blush and a nervous expression crossed his face.

"I'm just going to go." He pointed behind his back as he moved away. "I'm really sorry."

"Bye." Chloe replied sweetly.

Being hit on and having no caffeine was definitely not making her day better.

Exiting the shop Chloe crossed the street and cut through part of Central Park as she made her way towards the school.

Waiting for the crosswalk signal to change as she exited the park she felt raindrops. Initially she didn't think anything of it, telling herself it was from the trees, that was until she felt more. Looking up she saw dark clouds rolling in and she'd been so engulfed in her morning that she didn't pay attention.

_Damn it, Beca was right._

It was only a five-minute walk from the crosswalk to the entrance of the school and Chloe thought, if she ran, she could make it in three. As the rain came down harder she threw the strap of her bag over her head and across her chest and waited the excruciating slow minute for the light to change.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Janet, one of Chloe's fellow music teachers asked laughing, "It looks like someone stole your popsicle."<p>

The redhead gave a halfhearted wave and sarcastic smile as she trudged into the teachers lounge, cold, damp and defeated. To make matters worse her Friday morning caffeine pick me up was going to be the watered down crap served to the teachers.

Chloe sighed, "Long story."

Making a disgusted face as she sipped her lukewarm coffee she launched into her story.

"Well I'm sure things will get better," Patting Chloe's shoulder Janet gave a soft smile. "It's Friday after all."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly Chloe's morning classes ended up being pretty good, but not great. The students just weren't into singing today, which she figures happens sometimes. In the class before lunch she totally changed up her lesson plans, opting for something fun instead of practicing for their upcoming recital. Breaking the class up into small groups, she let the students suggest songs and create their own vocal arrangements. It was fun, something everyone enjoyed and decided to stick with it the rest of the day.<p>

By lunch her day took another nosedive because it was pizza day in the cafeteria. She always found it weird that an expensive private school served stop sign shaped pizza when they clearly had enough money to buy something more appealing. Looking outside only made things worse, the rain was pouring down and her option of running down the street to the deli was now out of the question.

Banging her forehead on the desk Chloe pulled out her phone.

Chloe [11:46AM]: I'll give you $100 and a kiss if you bring me lunch right now…

Chloe [11:48AM]: Please I'll love you forever.

A few minutes later she got a picture reply of an old fashioned sign, _Katz's Famous Delicatessen Known as the Best since 1888._

Future Wife [11:52AM]: I wish I could but I'm with my boss right now. Will you still love me even if I finish this pastrami sandwich?

Chloe groaned before replying.

Chloe [11:54]: I hate you so much right now Beca Mitchell. Its fucking pizza day and I forgot my lunch at home and it's raining.

* * *

><p>Beca laughed at the last text, knowing how Chloe absolutely hated pizza. She could just picture the repulsed face the redhead was probably wearing.<p>

Beca [11:55AM]: Bet you wish you had that umbrella?

My Heart [11:56AM]: More than anything I just want a hug, is that too much to ask.

Beca [11:56AM]: But it's Friday, you love Fridays and I bought you coffee this morning.

My Heart [11:58AM]: This Friday sucks and it started with me forgetting you left early and I didn't get to eat breakfast with you and it's raining and I'm cold and…

Beca frowned, the text message went on and on about how horrible Chloe's day had been. At first Beca thought they were messing around, that's the only reason she kept teasing, but this last message really got to her. Now she felt terrible for joking so much when her fiancé was obviously miserable.

David, Beca's boss, noticed tiny brunettes demeanor change the minute she got the text.

"OK spill, what's wrong?"

"It's Chloe, she's having this awful day and I've made it worse by clowning around."

Beca sighed pushing what was left of her sandwich around her plate before spilling the whole situation.

David was easy to talk to and he and Beca got along right from the beginning and now they considered each other good friends. Once the older man saw her work ethic with the outreach programs they started three years ago, he took an active interest in shaping Beca's career. Even going as far as talking to the record companies executive board about her taking his position after he retired.

"You can't be talking about that hyperactive redhead that volunteers sometimes?" David asked smiling as Beca nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen your fiancé _not_ happy."

Beca shrugged looking at the older man giving a tight smile, "That's because I make it my mission to make sure it never happens."

"Well how are you going to fix it?" David asked watching the brunette wear a defeated look.

"I honestly don't know this came out of the blue. Plus there's not much time to plan, I work until four and she gets off at two-thirty."

David sat back regarding Beca, who was staring blankly at her plate.

"No you don't Beca, you're done for the day."

"But it's only noon, I just can't leave."

"You can and you will." David shot back in a serious tone that meant this wasn't up for discussion. "In fact every Friday you can leave at noon, unless we have meetings or other obligations."

"Wow," Beca looked up grinning. "I guess all I can say is thank you."

Gesturing to their plates David asked if they were done. Beca nodded before grabbing the check out of the older mans hands.

"You know the rules," Beca chided pointing a finger playfully. "One person picks and the other person pays."

David held his hands up in surrender. "I knew I should have picked someplace expensive."

"Your loss…"

As she waited in line for the cashier Beca wracked her brain for something to cheer Chloe up.

Beca [12:15PM]: Well your day's about to get better b/c you will get to see my smiling face soon.

My Heart [12:17PM]: You're right, that is something to look forward to.

My Heart [12:17PM]: Ohh and I can't wait to see your hot body ;)

Beca blushed reading the text, it was amazing how quick Chloe could turn things around. She also knew were this was going and she needed to put a stop to it.

Beca [12:18PM]: No sexting Beale, we're at work. You know the rules.

My Heart [12:19PM]: But rules are made to be broken (your words not mine)…

Beca [12:19PM]: That happened one time!

My Heart [12:20PM]: Well you left that sexual innuendo door open and I came crashing through it like the Kool Aid Man.

Beca [12:21PM]: Do not even think about sending that picture I know you're taking…

My Heart [12:23PM]: You suck, I'll see you at home, I love you…

My Heart [12:25PM]: Speaking of Kool Aid, pick some up on the way home. Specifically the Purplesaurus Rex flavor if you can find it, if not Tropical Punch will do!

Beca [12:26PM]: omg you are ridiculous!... I'll see what I can do…143

Walking out the door Beca turned to David giving a mock military salute and a quick wave as she headed towards the subway entrance instead of into the waiting cab.

"I'll see you Monday."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes, that's the time it took Beca to grocery shop and prepare the house.<p>

Dinner was something quick and simple, crab cakes and shrimp pasta with a spicy mango sauce. It was an odd combination, but Beca hadn't made in months and they were two of Chloe's favorites things, so it was perfect for tonight.

In the living room she set the coffee table up into a make shift dining room placing plates, the redheads favorite wine, a movie and an unopened bag of popcorn in the middle.

Making her way around the first floor she picked up a few of her belongings before heading upstairs, where she hung up Chloe's towels and made the bed. The house wasn't up to Chloe's level of OCD straightness but it was the best she could do in fifteen minutes.

Heading towards the door an idea popped into her head and dropping the umbrella she sprinted back up the stairs to the office.

After scribbling two words on a piece of paper in red letters she folded it and put it in her pocket.

Making a quick detour to Chloe's favorite coffee shop, Beca managed to make it to the only bench along the short path Chloe used to walk to work.

"Right on time." Beca said looking at her watch.

Pulling out her phone she typed out a message.

* * *

><p>Chloe sighed as she packed her desk and locked up her room up for the day, it was two thirty but she was glad this day was over. Walking down the hall towards the exit she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Seeing the name flash on the screen she smiled for the first time since her last class.<p>

Future Wife [2:34PM]: I got off work early, race you home.

Chloe [2:35PM]: Challenge accepted!

Future Wife [2:35PM]: One catch, you have to walk… 1…. 2… 3…GO!

The redhead laughed, Beca Mitchell always had a way of putting her in a good mood.

Stepping outside Chloe cursed, the rain had let up but hadn't stopped completely. Watching a cab roll by she thought about how easy it would be to cheat and Beca would never know.

Future Wife [2:38PM]: Don't you dare think about taking that cab!

"Fuck it," Chloe exasperatedly groaned as she marched out onto the sidewalk.

She'd already walked to school in the rain and she might as well finish her day off by walking home in it, the only positive was it was little warmer than the morning. Besides when she got home she could change into something dry and make her fiancé snuggle while they binge watched House of Cards on Netflix.

Entering the park she slowed her pace because someone was standing in the middle of the path with an obnoxiously big umbrella.

Chloe grinned looking closer, she'd know that silhouette under the umbrella anywhere.

Leisurely turning Beca gave Chloe a shy smile and a shrug of her shoulders before dangling the coffee cup in front of her.

Chloe started making her way towards the brunette and the waiting coffee but stopped when Beca set the cup down. She curiously watched as the brunette pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.

As the paper flipped around the redhead squinted her eyes as she tried to decipher her fiancés messy scrawl.

Reading the sign a second and third time is when Chloe's heart melted, she could just barely make out the words _FREE HUGS_. After her horrible day she didn't think two words and one person could make it any brighter, but it happened. At that moment she fell just that much more in love.

Chloe couldn't wait anymore, she refused to stand there idly while her ridiculously cute fiancé stood there holding a sign and wearing a smile reserved just for her. The anticipation of getting that free hug was killing her.

In preparation for the redhead that was bounding towards her Beca quickly set the umbrella aside and opened her arms. Chloe collided with Beca, who unconsciously picked her up as she held the older girl tightly, while Chloe instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist.

Not wasting time Beca crashed their lips together.

It's lightly drizzling and Chloe knows they should be moving to get under the umbrella but she doesn't care about that or bad day she just had. All she can think about is how Beca was here waiting for her and is now kissing her like she's the only one that matters.

"I think I should wait for you in the rain more often." Beca jokes staring into crystal blue eyes as they try to control their breathing.

Chloe laughed releasing her legs to stand back on solid ground. "You know for such a small person you sure are strong."

"I've had lots of practice catching you."

"Well its kinda hot," Chloe smiled brightly pulling Beca closer by her shirt. "Now more kissing please."

Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck Chloe leaned in ghosting their lips together, fully content to tease the younger girl into making a move. Her wait only lasted seconds before Beca finally closed the gap.

_So much for Beca's rule about making out in public, _Chloe thought as they continued kissing in the rain.

Their little bubble was broken when they heard a passerby, "Ohhh get it Miss Beale!"

Chloe broke away looking behind Beca to see two of her eleventh grade students walking backwards and grinning like they just caught two celebrities who thought no one was watching making out.

"Hey Julie, hey Robert." Lifting a hand Chloe gave a half hearted and embarrassed wave. "Have a nice weekend."

"You too," the two friends said in unison before laughing.

"Hey Beca," Robert called out before as they turned around.

Chloe buried her face in Beca's neck as the brunette silently waved not bothering to turn around or say anything.

"How's your day now?" Beca asked chuckling at the situation.

"Still perfect." Chloe beamed pressing a lingering kiss to Beca's cheek.

Handing over the coffee Beca picked up the umbrella.

Wearing a mischievous grin she sweetly asked, "Can I call you Miss Beale too? That'd be so hot."

"I still don't know why you let them call you Beca."

"Because I'm totally unprofessional and not their teacher." Linking their fingers together the brunette tugged her fiancé down the path towards the exit. "Come on, I got surprises for you at home."

"What kind of surprises?" Chloe hummed in between sips of coffee letting the liquid warm her throat.

"To begin with a relaxing bath while I make you dinner, which _might_ be your favorite, followed by a movie."

"You're seriously the _best_ ever. I guess I'll keep you around."

"Yes!" Beca gave the best fist pump she could while holding the umbrella. "My master plan worked and I conned you into marrying me. I'm so winning right now!"

"You _conned_ me, its totes the other way around?" Chloe replied trying her best to hide a smile while sounding offended.

Beca mocked brushing dirt off her shoulder before replying. "What can I say I'm a pretty great catch."

"I love you." Chloe stopped to kiss Beca's lips one more time. "You are _so_ much more than a great catch Beca Mitchell."

All Beca does is give a wink before pulling Chloe down the path.

As they walk Chloe nonchalantly whispers, "You're more than welcome to join me while I take that bath."

"Tempting… Very tempting." Beca not so subtly rakes her eyes over the redhead's body as they walk.

"It's an open invitation just for you."

"I'll have to take a rain check."

Leaning in Chloe seductively hints, "I'll totally make it worth your wile."

"I'll think about it."

The two walk the remainder of the path in comfortable silence while Chloe finishes her coffee. Reaching the crosswalk Beca lets out a laugh.

Raising a questioning eyebrow the redhead looked over, "What's so funny."

"You know it's a big enough umbrella but it's always me that ends up getting wet. You seriously hog the whole thing."

"I can't believe you quoted a Police song right now." Chloe giggles reaching over to pinch the brunette's cheek. "It's cute, cheesy but cute."

Turning Beca musters up the stupidest grin she can.

"Well I mean every little thing you do is magic." The brunette busts up laughing trying desperately to finish her joke. "I mean everything you do just turns me on."

Chloe throws her head back laughing at the ridiculousness of what she just heard.

"You are such a dork."

"Hey," Beca playfully points a finger. "You love it."

"That I do." Chloe replies tossing her empty cup in the trash.

Reaching out Chloe took the umbrella from the shorter girls hand and closed it. The two wandered home hand in hand stealing kisses here and there, neither in a rush or caring about how wet their clothes got.

All that matters in Chloe Beale's world right now is how Beca Mitchell just made her day with a simple sign that read, _FREE HUGS_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and I did the Free Hugs sign justice.**

**Be on the lookout for the next installment, I'll be adding to this listing! So if you want notification hit that follow button.**

**Also, if you got any ideas for me I am more than willing to have a go at them, so send them my way! **

**Next potential oneshot for our favorite couple: how Chloe's students find out who the mystery person she's dating is and how they react when said girlfriend waltz's into her classroom unannounced!**

**Until Next time...**


	2. The Inquisition

**Title: **The Inquisition or the Time Beca Visited Chloe's Class

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Pre-Caught fic.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Pitch Perfect and its characters, I don't and that sucks but it's part of life. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

* * *

><p>It was Chloe's afternoon break and she was working on her lesson plans for tomorrow. She hated teaching music theory, it was so boring, but she didn't have an option, it was the basic fundamentals that all singers and musicians needed to know.<p>

Sitting in the back of class she used a remote to flip through her PowerPoint slides, there was just no way to make this crap fun. Beca was the only person she knew that found it remotely entertaining and tonight at dinner she needed to ask her girlfriend for ideas on how to liven the lesson up.

Looking at the clock she had five minutes before afterschool rehearsals started. With the upcoming winter concert approaching Chloe had no choice but to hold extra practices and today was the high school choir until five.

Standing she made her way to her desk. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out her phone, she had just enough time to message Beca.

Unlocking her phone she smiled at the background photo of her and Beca, it was taken by one of Chloe's friends a couple months ago. They were spending Saturday together in Central Park attending a charity concert featuring the New York Philharmonic. Chloe's friend, who was photographing the invite only event, had gotten them last minute passes.

They were in their own little world relaxing towards the back of the audience on a blanket, enjoying the free food and wine. It was early evening and Beca had moved from lying down to sitting cross legged with Chloe's head in her lap. Chloe was absentmindedly playing with one of Beca's hands and totally oblivious to the way the brunette was smiling down at her.

Neither knew they'd been photographed until a few days later when Chloe got an email from her friend with the picture. After seeing it they both agreed the candid shot was perfect.

Her reminiscing was cut short by the sound of talking and footsteps entering the classroom. She reluctantly put her phone away, without sending her message.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys lets take a ten minute break." Chloe stated while arranging her music for the next song.<p>

Leaving the classroom Chloe headed out to refill her water bottle.

An hour into practice and things were good, their concert was three weeks away and the choir was right where she wanted them. She was even debating about ending practice early, but figured a little extra preparation never hurts.

When she got back she saw a small group, the same one from this morning, huddled in the back looking at Sarah's iPad.

Chloe got a weird feeling in her stomach because something was off. Normally she wouldn't think anything of it but they were trying to hide what they were watching, which probably meant it wasn't allowed on school time.

Seeing the time Chloe cleared her throat, "Times up, let's power through and maybe we can leave early."

Most of the students returned to their seat, but a small group of five remained seated in the back.

They weren't paying attention and if they were they would've seen Chloe approaching and heard the laughs coming from others in the room. Instead they were so engrossed in the iPad that Chloe leaning over them never registered.

Chloe was shocked to see them looking at a picture of her wearing one of Beca's old Oasis t-shirts. It wasn't incriminating, just a selfie that she sent to her girlfriend a couple weeks ago. They minimized the picture and that's when she saw them looking at _her_ Facebook page.

Chloe was stunned. At least her page was on lockdown and they only had access to her basic information and profile and cover photos.

"Look it says she's in a relationship," Sarah said pointing to the screen.

"Look at the cover photo, is she with a girl?" Came another comment as they all leaned in looking at the same photo from Chloe's phone.

Still not seeing Chloe, Sarah looked at her friends. "Did any of you know she wasn't single?"

"I did," Chloe coolly answered eyeing everyone in the group. The surprise of hearing the new voice was written all over their faces.

Looking at Sarah and Julie she politely asked, "Is this why you two wanted to know my name and university this morning?"

"Yes and no," Sarah quietly replied shifting her eyes around her friends looking guilty. "We searched your name to see that singing group you were a member of. We wanted to see if there were any videos, but then Greg saw the Facebook page and we clicked on it."

Chloe laughed, she'd been a teacher long enough to know they weren't lying, "Did you see any or were you just Facebook stalking me?"

"Oh yeah," Greg announced trying to suppress a smile. "We saw the one were that hot blonde threw up everywhere and then another where you guys won nationals."

Chloe chuckled making her way to the front of the group, "Everyone sees the first one."

She could still picture Beca and the rest of the Bella's faces when they saw it their freshman year. To Aubrey it was a horrifying experience but to everyone else it was hysterical.

The questions about the Barden Bellas and a cappella came fast and furious after that and Chloe could barely keep up. The whole class was excited to learn what it was like for their teacher to be in a championship singing group.

"Those arrangements were killer we need to try something like that." Robert piped up from the second row. "Who did them?"

"That would be Beca Mitchell," Chloe smiled saying the name out loud.

She didn't know if it was appropriate to mention that Beca was her girlfriend. She wasn't hiding anything everyone knew, well except for Aubrey but that was another story, but this sort of thing never came up in class before. It wasn't like she could run down the hall to ask advice from another teacher when she had a room full of students.

Luckily Chloe didn't have to say anything because Robert asked another question. "You still talk to this Beca Mitchell person? Can she do an arrangement for us?"

Chloe shut her mouth for a brief moment before deciding to be vague. "I see her often, so I'll ask her."

Looking at her watch, she knew practice was pretty much shot for the rest of the day, so she let them continue.

Next it was Julie's turn to chime in and by the looks of it she'd been waiting patiently for her turn. "Who's that girl in your picture?"

"What picture?" Chloe tried to play dumb but it didn't work because some of her students were laughing.

"The one you were staring at on your phone," Julie confidently stated. Lifting up Sarah's iPad she pointed to the screen. "The same one in this picture."

There was a chorus of "I didn't see it" and "let me see" coming from around the room. Before she knew it Julie had connected the iPad to the projector and the picture flashed on the screen.

Chloe slumped in her chair hiding her eyes, she should have turned that thing completely off, so much for being vague. "That's my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Came two male voices from the back of the room.

"Yes."

"You're gay?" Questioned a new voice from somewhere to her right.

"Not exclusively no." Chloe shrugged looking around at her students, who didn't seem fazed by the admission. "I think you love who you love. I just happen to be in love with her and have been for a long time."

That's when the questions started rolling in.

"What's her name?" Someone finally asked.

"Beca Mitchell." Chloe couldn't reach Julie's iPad in time to stop what was coming next. "Please don't search her name."

Chloe hoped Beca's profile picture was appropriate. It had been a while since she checked and the last one was Beca flipping the camera off with both hands.

It didn't take long and a few seconds later Chloe's heart melted, Beca had changed the picture to one of them.

It was at Chloe's family's annual Fourth of July lobster boil and clambake and they were sitting next to each other at an outdoor table. You could just make out a faint grin behind the bottle of beer Beca was drinking while Chloe made her give a lobster claw a high five.

Before the students got a chance to ask any more questions they heard the sound of the classroom door being kicked open.

"Hey babe, I know I'm early but…" Beca entered the classroom holding a bottle of water in each hand and had a bag of candy hanging from her mouth. Noticing twenty people staring at her, she dropped the bag to the ground. "Totally forgot you had rehearsal, I'm sorry."

"It's ok we're almost done." Chloe replied waving the younger girl over, shooting a warm thankful smile.

After the initial shock Beca made her way to the group, setting the water down on Chloe's desk as she passed. She about lost it when she saw her picture on the giant screen behind Chloe.

"Hi I'm Beca, " The brunette gave a small awkward wave as she stood behind her girlfriend. "But I guess you guys already know that."

One of the guys got up and pushed over his chair motioning for Beca her to sit.

Sitting down Beca noticed the uneasy look on her girlfriend's face. "Why the hell is my Facebook page open?"

"Beca language." Chloe chided as a smile crept onto Beca's face.

"Geez you're as bad as than my mom." Beca turned to face the students who were laughing and grinned. "It's nothing they haven't heard before. At least I didn't say shit or damn or…"

"Do not finish that sentence." Chloe slapped a hand over Beca's mouth. How Beca was able to turn an awkward situation into something funny was beyond her.

The laughing just egged Beca on as she forcibly removed the redhead's hand from her mouth.

Turning to block Chloe's view Beca mouthed out "fuck."

This got the biggest laugh yet and Beca got a not so light slap from Chloe.

"See now I have," Beca started dramatically counting each person in the room, "Twenty witnesses. This isn't the first time she's hit me." Faking an injury Beca rubbed her arm and asked, "Why is that?"

"If you wouldn't act like a seventh grader I wouldn't have to."

"Wait a minute," Robert broke in laughing at Chloe's tone of voice. "You're that girl from the video."

Raising an eyebrow Beca looked at Chloe uneasily. "Do I want to confirm or deny this?"

"Chill out they saw the finals video on YouTube," Chloe laughed as she grabbed Beca's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh well then hell yes I am."

"So let me get this straight," Sarah asked drawing the attention of the couple. "You two met in college?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"And now she's my _lovely_ girlfriend who hits me."

"You deserved it for being a smart aleck!" Chloe shot back in mock offence.

"You can say ass, we're all adults," Beca shrugged. "I'd call it being entertaining but whatever."

"How long have you been together?"

Chloe looked over at the brunette who was smiling, it was almost as if Beca was taunting her to continue.

Chloe eventually spoke, "Five months."

"Actually," Beca turned to look at the class. "Its five months, seventeen days…" For added effect she looked down to her watch, "eighteen hours and forty-nine minutes."

"Wow that's precise." Chloe laughed at Beca's antics knowing the younger girl was probably right.

A new voice interrupted, "Why weren't you together in college?"

"We spent so much time together everyone thought we were and that we were hiding it. But in actuality," Chloe said confidently. "We were just friends who..."

"Oh whatever, you're just trying to be politically correct," Beca interjected not letting Chloe finish. "Look here's what really happened, I was hot for her, she was hot for me, but we were to scared to say anything. Then five months ago she got me drunk..."

"I did not get you drunk," The redhead crossed her arms annoyed as she sat up straighter. "It's not my fault you get plastered on two sips of wine."

"Anyways, five months ago," Beca rested her elbows on her knees and sat forward in her chair, fully engaging her new audience. "I finally kissed her and we told each other everything. We've been together ever since."

After that someone asked Beca about their time at university and she didn't hesitate launching into her next story. Currently Beca was talking about Chloe's jiggle juice and how she strutted all over the aca-initiation party claiming they'd be fast friends. Hearing this she knew it was only a matter of time before more of her college stories got out.

Chloe needed to get the brunette to shut up and quick and had just the trick to silence her girlfriend. "Hey you want to see Miss Mitchell do the cup song?"

"Not happening Beale." Beca raised an eyebrow in challenge before turning to the students, "Do _not_ call me Miss Mitchell, Beca is totally fine."

"I know, you just don't want to embarrass yourself because you're rusty right?"

Chloe was provoking her, Beca could hear it in the redheads voice. Chloe had just issued a challenge and Beca never backed down from a challenge no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

Beca was on a mission to beat the redhead at her own game. "Give me a cup."

Chloe stood and went straight to her desk. Opening the bottom drawer she pulled out a plastic cup. Handing it to over, Chloe stepped back as Beca sat on the floor.

Before starting Beca removed her jacket and threw it behind her without even looking. Flipping the cup upside down she started.

It had been a couple of years since the last time she sang it at a house party. Fat Amy and a few others coerced her into teaching them, but the lesson ended in failure due to alcohol.

Looking smugly at Chloe, Beca slammed the cup over one final time. "Happy."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Chloe said defeated as she grabbed Beca's hands helping her stand.

Beca pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before returning to their seats. "I can't let you beat me at my own game."

Chloe knew letting the questions go on this long was probably unprofessional but with Beca, professionalism went right out the door. That's one thing she loved about the younger girl, how she could gauge a room and know exactly how to act while still being herself one hundred percent of the time. Plus Beca's was helping her, in a round about way, connect with her students on a different level.

"Beca, let's see if you really know Miss Beale." It was Sarah, the self appointed ringleader of this interrogation. "What's her favorite song?"

Casting a sideways glance at the redhead Beca tapped a finger to her lips thinking of an answer.

"I know what she thinks I'll say." Beca paused racking her brain.

Chloe loved a lot of songs but she had one absolute favorite. There were countless times Beca had found this song paused on her girlfriend's iPod and after listening to it she knew why.

"In My Life by The Beatles," Beca gave with a satisfied tone. "It has to be the simplicity of the lyrics and melody, along with the harmony in the voices."

"How… How did you know that?" Chloe was floored, she'd never said anything. On top of that Beca knew exactly why she loved it so much.

"Lucky guess." Beca winked brushing her thumb along Chloe's knuckles, signaling they'd talk about it later. "Do you know mine?"

"That's easy, Coldplay's In My Place." Chloe looked at Beca with a smile, the brunette just nodded smiling back.

Beca had once told Chloe that she thought she'd crossed so many lines falling in love with her best friend and didn't dare admit it to anyone. Their entire year apart Beca was lost and while trying to push her feelings away fell even harder. Little did she know Chloe had her own dilemma and was struggling with the exact same issues. That's why a few weeks after moving to the city Beca figured it was time to say something. She couldn't risk not knowing if there was even a small chance that they could be together. The time and place of the revelation wasn't perfect, but as they stood in the redhead's kitchen kissing, tasting of wine and popcorn, Beca knew everything would work out.

"Miss Beale what's the cutest thing about Beca?"

Chloe sat back thinking, there were a lot of the things cute about her girlfriend, in fact the whole package was cute. But she didn't want to say anything to personal so she picked one of Beca's pet peeves.

"The fact that she gives of this badass persona when I know she's a giant softie." Chloe loved getting the younger girl riled up, it was cute, and by the looks of things she successfully accomplished this.

"That's so not accurate! I am such a badass, I got tattoos and ear piercings to prove it." With that Beca began rolling up her sleeves showing off the tattoos on her forearms and wrist. "I got more, one on my shoulder and another across the middle of my back. That one hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Beca language." Chloe laughed pulling the brunette back into her seat after she realized Beca was beginning to lift up the back of her shirt. "Sit down, this isn't show and tell."

Beca reluctantly sat wearing an annoyed face.

"Total softie," Chloe casually pointed to Beca. "She called my parents dog cutie pie the first time she saw him."

"It was a puppy and puppies are cute." Beca huffed out crossing her arms.

"Beca he's a full grown English bulldog named Baxter."

Narrowing her eyes Beca looked at Chloe with skepticism. "You _told_ me he was a puppy."

"That's because you freaked out when you saw him at the top of the staircase."

"He was huge you could hear him running, it sounded like a German Shepard."

"Beca he weighs forty-five pounds and is to lazy to run." Chloe deadpanned as she looked around the room proud at the laughs her story was receiving. "I even caught her looking up videos of bulldogs on YouTube."

"That's because I wanted to teach him how to ride a skateboard." Beca fully turned in her chair giving Chloe a shit eating grin. "You thought it would be cool, don't deny it!"

"Whatever."

After a few minutes of bickering Beca waved a hand in front of Chloe's face to shut her up, "Next question."

"Where did you go on your first date?"

"That's easy," Beca said smiling confidently. "I took her to a Dim Sum restaurant, then we talked and watched the sunset from the Metropolitan Museum of Art rooftop bar."

The way the date came about wasn't exactly conventional, so Chloe was glad the brunette skipped over those details. The truth was after Beca kissed her they headed straight for the bedroom, three years of built up sexual tension taking precedence over talking. It wasn't until the next morning that Beca suggested making things "official" by going on their first date.

"We even got ice cream on the way home. It was an awesome date, she was very sweet." Chloe smiled adoringly at her girlfriend. "She even had an epic fail with the chopsticks."

"Jesus Beale, I told that dumpling was slippery." Beca playfully chided trying to sound annoyed. She'd never admit it but she was extremely nervous that night.

Turning to the brunette with a glimmer of humor Chloe sweetly ask, "Oh is that why you stabbed it?"

"Yep that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Beca just shook her head laughing at the memory.

The next set of questions was about Beca's job and the students thought it was cool Beca worked for a record company. After explaining what she did as community music coordinator, Beca was surprised when Chloe volunteered her choirs to help. The students groaned but Chloe said it would be a good opportunity to give back to the community.

Chloe was amused at how Beca was handling the whole situation, she never expected her to sit down and answer all their questions. Beca was at ease, even when deflecting the more personal questions about her or their relationship. Chloe had to admit, Beca was being down right charming and all she wanted to do right now was lean in and kiss the younger girl.

Another guy raised his hand, "So since you got your tattoos in high school, did you do anything else that got you in trouble?"

"Not really, I was mostly antisocial. I wasn't as awesome as I am now. Your faithful teacher though," Beca smirked, this was payback for the puppy comments. "She's the one who got in big trouble."

Chloe nervously looked around the room, as twenty sets of eyes shifted expectedly to her.

Chloe did the first thing she could think of, she tried to deflect. "I threw a little house party and got grounded no big deal."

"No big _deal_? Your little," Beca used air quotes to emphasize her point. "House party lasted two days and ended with a bath tub on the lawn."

They heard a chorus of "whoa's" from everyone in the room.

Then Beca turned to the girl sitting next to her and stage whispered so everyone could hear. "And her grounded, lasted her _entire_ senior year of high school."

"I needed to focus on getting into college so it wasn't a bad thing." Chloe tried desperately to play off the situation.

Beca and the class were laughing uncontrollably and Chloe needed to shift the attention before more details came out.

"Why don't you," Chloe pointed to Julie now who quickly quieted down, "Ask _Miss Mitchell_ how her evening in jail was?"

The brunette groaned sobering up at the memory. "Hey, I was just sticking up for my friends."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Chloe's mischief and humor filled eyes whipped to Beca. "Because back then you called it, and I quote, seeking revenge for the injustice of aca-nerds everywhere."

"What did she do?"

Beca slumped in her chair resigning to the fact that Chloe had won whatever game she was playing. "I punched a guy and then broke a window."

"She still has the scars on her knuckles." Chloe proudly said as Beca waved her hand in the air.

"Trust me," Beca made eye contact with the kids around the room. "Don't go to jail, it's not as cool as Orange is the New Black makes it seem. Jail's dirty and that's the last thing I'll say about it."

Sitting back up Beca reached for Chloe's hand, linking their fingers. "How much time do we have left?"

Chloe glanced at the clock, "About ten minutes."

"What other deep dark secrets do you want to know about me?" Pointing to a girl in the back she pleaded, "Let's keep it fun, Miss Beale's already ruined my reputation enough today."

Listening to Beca talk Chloe really appreciated how much Beca had grown from the closed off antisocial girl she met at the activities fair. There were still hints of awkwardness, but what really came through was the confidence. It took Chloe months to break down Beca's barriers and once she did she saw the sweet, caring and confident side on a daily basis. Even back then and more so now Chloe found that side to Beca, for lack of better words, fucking sexy.

"I like you, you're funny," Came a new voice neither had heard before.

"Well in that case want to hear a joke?" Beca asked looking around the class.

"Sure."

Beca didn't dare look at her girlfriend. "What word starts with F and ends in U C K?"

Even though Beca delivered the joke in a highly inappropriate way, Chloe knew it was innocent, but she couldn't risk what answers it would receive. So instead she decided to put an end to Beca's fun and games.

Looking at the clock Chloe chimed in before the punch line, "Guys as entertaining as Miss Mitchell thinks she is, time's up."

"Damn Beale way to cut me off," Giving a smug look Beca was determined to finish the joke. "I was just going to say fire truck."

At this the whole class started laughing as they gathered their things to leave.

Beca wasn't done, she wanted to push Chloe's no cursing rule further. "You thought I was going to say fu…" A hand stopped the words coming from her mouth.

Chloe sighed in disbelief shaking her head, "See seventh grader."

Still keeping a hand firmly over the brunettes mouth Chloe grabbed Beca's shirt collar standing her up.

"Beca say goodbye to the _adults_ in the room." Chloe emphasized the word while grabbing Beca's hand and franticly waving.

Beca mumbled incoherent words.

As her students started leaving Chloe finished with a smirk, "Adults say goodbye to the _child_ in the room."

This got the desired amount of chuckles along with a few "Bye Beca" and "Bye Miss Beale's girlfriend."

Sarah and Julie were the last ones and before stepping out the door they looked back whispering, "they're cute, I ship it."

As soon as the door clicked closed Chloe's lips were on Beca's. With no warning Beca stumbled backwards and reached out grabbing Chloe waist for support. Knowing they were still in school Beca didn't let the kiss get out of control, so she pulled back and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"I've been wanting to do that," Chloe looked up trying to pinpoint the exact time she wanted to kiss the brunette. There were too many and she went with the next best thing, "Since you walked in the door."

"Well I'm glad I have that affect on you." Beca said pulling away to sit on the edge of Chloe's desk. "Sorry I barged in, I thought you were just working late."

"No worries."

"I was caught off guard but," Beca lightly laughed, "You had the whole deer caught in the headlights look going on."

"I don't know what happened," Chloe exasperatedly sighed throwing her hands up in surrender. "One minute we were singing and the next they had our Facebook pages open asking me all these questions."

"Hey it's ok," Beca could see the worry on her girlfriends face. Grabbing a hand Beca rubbed soothing patterns on Chloe's palm. "They didn't ask anything I didn't want to answer, the elementary school kids I work with ask way more personal questions."

"You're right," Chloe grinned grabbing the brunette's other hand linking their fingers.

"Plus, I didn't mind," Beca gave a reassuring smile and wink.

Swinging their hands back and forth Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving the day, I love you for it."

"That's why I'm an awesome girlfriend," Beca pulled Chloe closer. "I love you so I'd do anything to save the day."

Chloe stepped in between Beca's legs wrapping her arms around the younger girls neck giving a quick kiss. "I still can't believe you started taking your shirt off to show them your tattoos."

"I wasn't taking it off, just lifting it up so they could see my back," Beca defended. "I had to recoup my badass points after the devastating blow delivered with the dog story."

"You didn't have many left after they saw your profile picture." Chloe whispered closing the gap and kissing her girlfriend.

After a few minutes of making out Beca pulled back sporting a wicked grin, "So I guess you _don't_ like my tattoos then?"

"Oh I most definitely _do_, they're…cute." Biting her lip Chloe desperately tried to hold back her laughter.

Beca raised and eyebrow intending to play along. Placing her hand gently on Chloe's face she forced the girl to look her. "That's not what you said the other night when you thought I was asleep and were tracing them."

Trailing her fingers from the redheads shoulder to the middle of her back Beca mimicked the redheads tracing patterns.

Leaning in Beca kissed along the taller girls jaw ending just below her ear.

"I think your exact quote was _these are so fucking hot_." Chloe visibly shuddered as Beca gently glided her fingers along the redheads back in the exact location of her tattoo.

If she wasn't already leaning against the brunette Chloe would've had to sit down. Beca was the master when it came to making her weak at the knees with a single touch.

"How about that dinner now?" Beca asked casually like she hadn't been trying to seduce the redhead.

"How about you take me to your place and let me see those tattoos?" Chloe asked stepping out of the brunette's reach to gather her things to leave.

Hopping from the desk, Beca made her way towards the door before speaking. "Nope, you promised me Indian food, now lets go get that Tandoori chicken!"

Chloe laughed as she shut the lights off, Beca Mitchell was such a tease sometimes.

As they walked towards the exit Beca trailed her hand along the lockers, making sure to hit every lock so that it echoed down the hall.

"I had fun minus the whole Spanish inquisition." Beca shoved her hands into her jacket pocket before turning to look at the redhead. "I should come hang out more often."

"You should, they liked you." Chloe looped her arm through Beca's, pulling her closer. "They did have a request though."

"What's that?" Beca racked her brain, trying to remember if she agreed to something she shouldn't have.

Chloe giggled at the puzzled look on Beca's face. "They want you to make a mix for them to sing."

"Sure why not."

Chloe beamed, leaning over and planted a sloppy kiss on the brunette's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this because it was another fun one to write!  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews,favorites, follows and PM's I have gotten. Each one mean's a lot to me so thanks for taking to time to do it!**

**I got three potential oneshots for next time starting our favorite couple: 1)Beca vs. the BBQ Grill, 2) one where the duo goes grocery shopping and 3) Trip to Chloe's family's for forth of july (mentioned in this fic). I haven't made a decision yet, but rest assured all three will be written at some point.  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots with these too please send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

**Until Next time...**


	3. Hospital Trip 1

**Title: **Hospital Trip #1 or Beca Mitchell's Reaction to Pain Killers

**Rating: **T

**Era: **The summer between the first and second snowstorm of _No Electricity_ (pre-engagement)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters, because if I did the whole movie would be about Beca and Chloe. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at ten o'clock Saturday morning and Chloe reluctantly got up from the kitchen table. She wasn't expecting anybody and Beca wasn't awake yet so she had no clue who it could be.<p>

Opening the door she was greeted by two deliverymen with a huge box.

"Hi can I help you?" Chloe politely asked looking at both men.

"We have a delivery for," The guy looked down to his clipboard, "Rebeca Mitchell."

She didn't remember Beca mentioning ordering anything, so this was new. Beca usually didn't order anything that required a box that big, she was an electronics person and those boxes were small. The box at the bottom of the stairs definitely wasn't anything electronic.

"We didn't order anything."

The guy flipped through his papers impatiently, "We're early but it says this address."

He handed the clipboard and pen over for Chloe to verify. The paper didn't say where it was from or what was inside, it just had their address in Beca's messy handwriting.

Signing the paper Chloe stepped aside, letting the deliverymen in.

Chloe wandered back to the kitchen, picking up her coffee she returned to the living room and stopped in front of the box. The box was big and when she tried to move it with her foot it wouldn't budge. Wherever the box's final destination was, it was going it would take both of them to movie it.

_What the hell did she buy_, Chloe thought sipping her coffee. There weren't any identifying marks, it was plain box, and that made her excitement to open it ten times greater.

The redhead knew she shouldn't open it, but the temptation was there, it was always there, but she resisted because that would be snooping. Although her girlfriend never got upset, Beca had caught her numerous times looking for presents she shouldn't be looking for. The brunette would just shake her head mumbling how Chloe was, "Frustratingly cute."

Sitting down on the couch Chloe flipped the TV on. She'd just have to wait it out until Beca woke up before opening it.

Whatever it was Chloe hoped that tools weren't needed because Beca and tools didn't get along, no matter how hard she tried. On the other hand, if that was the case, Chloe knew she'd be in for an interesting afternoon.

She didn't have to wait long, thirty minutes later an exited brunette came bouncing down the stairs like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes," Beca exclaimed jumping the last three steps making her way over to the box. "It's arrived."

"What's arrived?" Chloe snickered as she set her coffee down, startling the brunette.

Turning around to face the redhead Beca pointed to the box looking offended, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Good morning to you too." Chloe shot back in a playful tone.

Beca dropped the annoyed façade instantly and smiled. Walking to the couch she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Beca what's in the box?" Chloe laughed as her eyes followed the brunette into the kitchen.

Emerging a minute later Beca flashed a pair of scissors.

"My…" Stabbing the box Beca sliced down the middle opening the top. "Our new grill."

"Where the hell did you get a grill?" The redhead raised an amused eyebrow. "Better yet why did you buy one?"

Beca gave Chloe a look equivalent to an are you stupid face before plainly stating, "The Home Depot and because I want one."

"Oh my god." Chloe sat back down on the couch not knowing what to say.

For some reason that store fascinated Beca and Chloe couldn't figure out why because Beca was practically useless when it came to fixing things. They'd been one time and that was one time to many as far as Chloe was concerned. Between the chainsaws and nail guns you would have thought Beca's birthday came early. It took all Chloe's willpower and a few screwdrivers and hammers to drag her girlfriend from the store.

"Have you been watching cooking shows again?" Chloe looked over at Beca who was browsing the instruction booklet grinning.

"Yes," Beca flipped a few pages. "If we get good enough we can enter competitions."

Turning the TV off, the older girl raised a challenging eyebrow, "That's the last time you watch Iron Chef."

"Do you know what you can cook on a grill?"

"I'm vaguely aware." Chloe deadpanned.

Beca flipped a few pages not bothering to make eye contact as she formulated a list in her head. "Steaks, ribs, chicken, shrimp, fish, vegetables. The list is endless… I even saw someone make a quesadilla!"

"Well ok then." Chloe had to admit the grill was a good idea and a great addition to their patio.

Standing Chloe made her way to the box and started pulling out parts.

Beca quickly smacked her hand away, "Nope, I'll put it together."

"But you aren't miss fix it." Chloe eyed Beca skeptically smirking. "You like tools but they don't like you. Remember what happened with the hammer?"

"Hey, that hole was small and fixable."

"I never knew a hammer could get stuck in drywall like that."

"You're not funny." Gesturing to a silently laughing Chloe, Beca asked for help moving the box through the house and outside.

For a June morning, the weather was nice and Chloe thought it would be the perfect opportunity to work on her tan. "I'll be right back I'm going to change and grab my book."

Beca didn't say anything just waved the redhead off as she spread out a bag of small screws on the table.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

Placing her book down on her stomach Chloe looked over at her girlfriend. Beca was wearing an annoyed and aggravated face that Chloe thought was extremely adorable despite the amount of cursing coming from her mouth. The grill was nowhere close to being done but Beca was making progress.

Chloe adjusted the lounge chair and turned to lay on her stomach. Dropping her sunglasses down her nose she giggled at Beca's frustration, "You sure you don't need any help baby?"

"No I'm good. You're just distracting me."

The redhead had caught Beca staring many times that morning, it's the whole reason she wore the dark aviators and was sitting directly in Beca's line of sight. Plus there was no way she could see all of the brunettes antics sitting in the far corner, even if the sun was better over there.

"How so?" Chloe innocently asked. "I'm just reading my book."

"Please," Pausing Beca made a point to trail her eyes up and down the redhead's body. "You purposely wore that yellow bikini and sat right there."

"Why do you see something you like?"

Beca stopped what she was doing and gave a knowing look.

"So that's why you're taking so long?" Chloe giggled.

"It's not my fault you were blessed with a banging body." Beca mumbled returning to her work.

Twenty minutes later Beca was crouching down holding onto a side panel and desperately trying not to pay attention to what her girlfriend was doing. Chloe was currently sitting up lifting her hair off her shoulders and twisting it into a bun.

Beca was staring again and Chloe thought now was the perfect time to mess with her girlfriend.

Lowering her sunglasses the redhead gave a seductive wink as her finger toyed with the string around her neck, "Tan lines are such a bitch."

The agonizing slow movement sent Beca off balance and her first reaction was to reach out to the concrete in front of her. The quick movement stopped her from face planting but didn't stop the sharp edge of the panel from carving a line in her skin right below her elbow.

The blood registered before the pain as Beca grabbed her arm. "Fuck!"

Chloe knew that tone, it wasn't the normal frustrated tone, it was the one that meant something bad happened.

"Oh my god." Scrambling to tie her bathing suit Chloe ran into the house to grab a towel.

"Give me your arm Beca." Wrapping the towel tightly around the cut Chloe saw Beca was as white as a ghost.

Chloe felt awful this was all her fault. Standing Beca up Chloe helped her to a nearby chair.

"It's ok. You're fine, everything's fine," Kneeling in front of the younger girl Chloe took Beca's uninjured hand and looked into her eyes.

Beca felt sick, "I gonna throw up."

"Just keep breathing."

After a few minutes Chloe tentatively stretched out Beca's arm and untied the towel. The cut wasn't bleeding that bad anymore but probably needed stitches.

Wrapping the cut up Chloe had to break the news to her unusually quiet girlfriend. "Good news and bad news."

"What?" Beca asked terrified, refusing to look at her arm or Chloe.

Beca hated blood, even small paper cuts, and was surprised she hadn't passed out after seeing the amount of blood on her shirt. Hearing the slight waver of her girlfriends voice she knew this wasn't going to be a simple fix.

"Good news is it's not deep," Pausing Chloe chose her next words carefully speaking in a calming manner. "Bad news is I think you need stiches."

Judging by the look on the younger girls face, she was trying to process the information.

Tightening her grip on the chair Beca's knuckles went white. "Can your mom do it?"

"She would but they live two hours away." Brushing a strand of hair out of the brunette's face Chloe continued, "I'll get her to take them out."

"Ok."

"Beca I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have messed with you."

Beca tried her best to smile but it turned out more of a grimace, "I told you, you were distracting me."

Chloe stood and they made their way into the house. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she sat her girlfriend on the bottom step. "Wait right here."

"Really? Where am I going to go?" Beca annoyingly bit out but immediately regretted it seeing the guilty look on the redheads face. "I didn't mean it that way, I'm just in a lot of pain."

Chloe slumped her shoulders, "I deserved it, this is all my fault anyway."

"Not entirely," With her good arm Beca grabbed Chloe's leg stopping the redhead's motion. "I should've paid better attention but you're just so _hot_."

Despite the situation the attempt at a joke was cute Chloe thought. Leaning down she placed a quick kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Let me go put something appropriate on to wear to the hospital." Chloe said sprinting up the stairs.

"I'm sure they've seen less."

* * *

><p>Three hours and four stitches later the two returned home. Chloe had no idea what she'd gotten herself into, it was like taking care of drunk Beca, but funnier.<p>

"Baby you need to lay down." Chloe said pulling the sheets back in their bed. "The doctor said you should rest after taking the stronger pain meds."

Pulling her head through a t-shirt Beca grinned, "I like pain meds."

"I'm sure you do," Chloe giggled. "Who would've known badass Beca Mitchell has a low tolerance for pain."

"Hey," Climbing into bed Beca fell face first onto her pillow. "I can handle pain until it hurts."

Chloe tucked the brunette in and kissed her forehead before picking up Beca's discarded shoes and clothes. Taking the bloody t-shirt downstairs she decided to see if it was salvageable and left it soaking in the laundry room.

Now was a good a time as any to send her mom an update, sighing Chloe sat down at the kitchen table. The reply came quick and said she'd be happy take Beca's stitches out next weekend and she'd even give her a sticker and a lollypop.

Heading back upstairs Chloe hoped Beca was asleep that way she could slip out and pick up the antibiotics from the drug store. Poking her head around the door she saw her girlfriend in bed staring at the wall with her arms crossed.

Gently sitting down on the bed Chloe looked at Beca, "What's the matter?"

"Can I come out of timeout now?" Beca pleaded like a little kid in trouble. "I won't fight with the grill anymore, he already won round one."

All Chloe could do was laugh, those pain meds must have fully kicked in. She could see Beca fighting to stay awake and they were making her loopy.

"You're not in timeout."

"Yes I am." Beca turned on her side wincing at the pain. "There's nothing fun, no TV or laptop. It's just me watching the wall. That's timeout."

"Do you want to come downstairs then?" The older girl asked in an amused tone.

"No, this bed's way to comfy."

Chloe giggled retrieving a pair of shoes from the closet, "Ok."

Through heavy eyes Beca watched Chloe slip on her shoes, "You're really beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself Mitchell." Stopping the redhead leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"Did you eat Lucky Charms for breakfast?" Chloe shook her head eyeing the brunette suspiciously. She could see the concentration on Beca's face as she racked her brain for whatever she was going to say next. "Because you look magically delicious."

Beca attempted a wink but failed as both eyes slid shut and sent Chloe into a fit of giggles.

"You look cold."

"Beca I'm not cold."

Totally disregarding what she heard Beca continued, "Lay down you can use my body as your blanket?"

"What? No!"

This cheesy pickup line game started back at Barden, even back then Chloe was beyond amused at the brunette's level of dorkiness. The first time it happened a plastered Beca was being helped home by a slightly less inebriated Chloe who thought the younger girl was just spouting drunken babbles. What she realizes now was that Beca wasn't playing games, she meant every word, the humor was a way of deflecting her true feelings.

"Your lips look lonely…" At this Beca started inching closer to the redhead. "Would they like to meet mine?"

Chloe loved this side of Beca, she was more carefree than normal, and you could usually get her to do or say anything. Unfortunately though you never knew exactly what would come out of her mouth.

Brushing her fingers over the younger girls knuckles Chloe decided to play along, "Baby what are you doing?"

"Trying to get into your pants," Beca ran an index finger along the redhead's knee in a slow pattern. "Is it working?"

"No," Chloe plainly stated smacking the finger away.

Wearing a look of determination Beca sat up and moved closer, "You're kinda, sorta, basically, pretty much always on my mind."

This was one of the first lines Beca ever used and Chloe remembers it well. She'd been fishing the brunette's dorm keys out of her jacket pocket when she heard it. She remembers looking up and seeing this dreamy expression on Beca's face, similar to the one she was wearing now.

"I've heard that before, get some new material."

"Baby I might not be Sriracha sauce, but let me spice up your life."

"Are you a Spice Girl now?"

"Nope," tapping a finger to her lips Beca smirked. "But you're ginger spice!"

Throwing her hands up the redhead giggled, "Ok, I walked into that one."

"Did you read Dr. Seuss books as a kid?" Beca interjected. Suggestively looking up and down her girlfriends body Beca let out a whistle. "Because you're green eggs with a side of damn!"

Chloe was desperately trying to suppress her giggles, she liked that one.

"Ok, that was creative." Toying with the brunette Chloe started leaning in, stopping a few inches from Beca's lips.

Grinning Beca figured she was winning. "Your eyes are blue like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea."

Tilting her head slightly the redhead whispered teasingly, "You're getting better."

"Can I borrow a kiss?" Beca ran a finger along Chloe's bottom lip. "I promise to give it back?"

Locking eyes with the younger girl Chloe nodded inching closer at an agonizing slow pace. Closing the gap Chloe placed a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips before jumping off the bed. All Chloe heard was a defeated sigh, she could only imagine what was going through her girlfriends head.

Using a flirty tone Beca broke the silence. "Hey sexy, going somewhere?"

Shaking her head Chloe bent to tie her shoes. "To the drug store to pick up your antibiotics."

"And more pain pills?" A hopeful grin spread across Beca's face.

"No the doctor said Tylenol would work." Leaning over Chloe placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

Yawning the brunette flipped onto her back. "A TV."

"Why do you need a TV?"

"Because we need one in our bedroom." Beca gestured to the wall waving a hand around. "And that nurse that was here a little bit ago won't let me go downstairs, so I have nothing to do."

"You have a nurse?" Chloe teased playing along. "She sounds mean."

"She's awful," Burrowing back into the pillows Beca closed her eyes. "But I got a new one, my really pretty girlfriend who's very caring and I love a whole bunch."

"Well she's not buying you a TV today either."

"I tried," Flashing a defeated face the younger girl continued. "It's ok, we have to much sex in here anyway. There's usually no time to watch TV."

That wasn't entirely true but Chloe laughed anyway, they had both decided a TV wasn't needed. Honestly Chloe liked not having one, it gave them more opportunities to talk before falling asleep.

Chloe laid down on the bed pulling Beca closer. "Take a nap and when you wake up I'll be back."

After a few minutes of silence Chloe thought Beca had fallen asleep. Slowly moving off the bed she started for the door.

"Chlo can I have a PS4?" Came the half asleep question from the brunette.

"Why do you want that?" The redhead smirked, it was like listening to a child talking to Santa at Christmas. And she couldn't wait to hear why.

"I want to play Grand Theft Auto and get in touch with my gangsta self." At that Beca flashed a peace sign.

"You are such a dork." Chloe repeated her girlfriends hand gesture. "A peace sign, really?"

Cracking an eye open Beca observed Chloe who was lightly laughing. "You just wish you were as cool as me Beale."

"That doesn't change the fact that you don't need a PS4."

"But I need something to do," Sitting up in bed Beca pleaded.

Chloe gently pushed Beca down into the pillows again. "What you _need_ to do is sleep off the pain killers, they've made you delusional."

"I'm fully lusional even if there are two of you right now." Rubbing her eyes the brunette tried to fight the overwhelming tiredness she felt. And truthfully seeing two Chloe's was confusing her, she didn't know which one she was talking to. "The doctor said I can't work Monday and Tuesday, what am I gonna do."

"Beca it's summer, I'm off from work for three months." Chloe gave an exasperated sigh. "You're not going to be alone."

"We can play together then." Beca sat up excitedly getting out of bed. "Let's go to Best Buy."

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe demanded and the brunette stopped in her tracks. "We are _not_ going to Best Buy. You got five seconds to get back in bed."

"You can't get anywhere in five seconds. You're already setting me up for failure." Turning around Beca quickly made her way to the bed wearing a dejected look. Throwing the comforter back she climbed in.

Giggling Chloe shook her head, her girlfriend was being really adorable but frustrating as she fought the tiredness. Her mom said once Beca slept a few hours, the side effects of the medication that caused all the crazy antics would wear off.

"You suck," Beca flopped down onto the mattress disappointed. "I really wanted that PS4."

"Just like you really wanted that grill."

"Hey," Beca pointed a finger without lifting her head. "That grill is awesome."

Chloe scooted closer running her fingers through brown hair. "You're right it is. Please try to sleep baby."

Flipping on her stomach Beca nuzzled into the redheads side. Yawning she replied, "Ok."

After a few minutes of gently massaging Beca's scalp Chloe trailed her fingers down the brunettes back. The soothing circles eventually caused Beca to pass out. Planting a kiss on Beca's cheek Chloe got out of bed and pulled the comforter over her back.

Before slipping out the door she wrote a quick note and left it within reach of Beca's cell phone.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Chloe was sitting on the couch mindlessly flipping through TV channels when Beca made an appearance downstairs.<p>

"Hey baby how do you feel?" Chloe asked muting the volume.

"A little sore," Beca flashed her arm where she'd just placed a fresh dressing over the cut. "Other than that ok."

Beca made her way over to the couch and laid her head in Chloe's lap. It was a little after ten when she woke up and she was surprised Chloe wasn't in bed with her. It was worrying, she knew Chloe felt bad, but it was just an accident that probably would've happened even if she wasn't ogling at her girlfriend.

Grabbing Chloe's hand Beca forced her to look down, "Please don't be upset it was just a little mishap. I'm not mad."

"Yeah but you got hurt." Beca could see the anguish in the redhead's eyes at that statement. The tears were right there, about to spill over as Chloe quickly wiped them away.

"This gives me a reason to get a new tattoo." Chloe let out a tiny chuckle. Sitting up Beca ran her thumbs along the redhead's cheeks and gave them a quick kiss. "There's that smile and laugh I love."

Picking up the brunettes injured arm Chloe traced her fingers along the bandage, "What are you thinking about getting."

Smirking the brunette deadpanned, "Property of Chloe Beale."

Laughing Chloe lightly shoved her girlfriend. "Should I be offended?"

"I mean the other night," The younger girl swept her hand suggestively down her body. "You _claimed_ it was yours."

"Oh it is." Chloe kissed her girlfriends whispering, "It most definitely is."

"Actually I found a list on my phone before I came downstairs." Pulling the device from her pocket Beca handed it over. "I guess this is what happens on pain medication."

Skimming through Chloe laughed, the list was absolutely ridiculous. Her favorites had to be, the word _oops_ with an arrow and an angry Mr. Potato head. At the very bottom of the list was Property of Chloe Beale, it was sweet but she couldn't let that happen.

"Beca you can't get this," Chloe stated handing back the phone.

"Just thought I'd offer." Beca shrugged nonchalantly. "Nahh I think the scar will be badass enough."

Flipping her eyes to the brunette's she smiled mischievously, "That's because you realized you have a low tolerance for pain."

"Not true," Trying to sound offended the younger girl pointed to her tattoos. "You trying to crush my rep?"

"You already crushed it with the text messages you sent while I was gone." Picking up her phone Chloe laughed as she scrolled through it. "My personal favorite is this conversation."

Taking the phone Beca cringed at her new name in the phone.

Clumsy Brunette [5:58PM]: Can I ask you a question?

Chloe [5:58PM]: Sure…

Clumsy Brunette [6:00PM]: If Barbie's sooooooo popular, why do you have to buy her friends.

Chloe [6:02PM]: Where did this come from? lol

Chloe [6:03PM]: I guess because she's lonely.

Clumsy Brunette [6:03PM]: Well she does have trouble keeping a job.

Chloe [6:04PM]: Maybe it's because she's a stuck up biatch and no one will hang out with her unless they get paid?

Clumsy Brunette [6:05PM]: No!

Clumsy Brunette [6:05PM]: I secretly think it because she's a high class hooker and her "friends" are all the tricks she runs.

Chloe [6:06PM]: You may be onto something babe.

Clumsy Brunette [6:10PM]: I mean have you seen the size of her dream house. You don't live that swank lifestyle if you're a yoga instructor.

Chloe [6:14PM]: You're drifting in and out of consciousness, maybe you should take another nap. I'll be home in an hour.

Clumsy Brunette [6:22PM]: Can I ask you another question and I want your honest opinion.

Chloe [6:24PM]: You really should be sleeping, but go ahead.

Clumsy Brunette [6:25PM]: Was Humpty Dumpty pushed?

Chloe [6:26PM]: I personally think it was a conspiracy by all the kings' horses and all the kings' men.

Clumsy Brunette [6:28PM]: The half assed putting Humpty together again :(

Chloe [6:29PM]: It's a travesty!

"Oh man I shouldn't be allowed to have pain medication." Shaking her head Beca locked Chloe's phone. "Thank god you brought me home, imagine what it would've happened in public."

Chloe threw her head back laughing, "The cab ride home was priceless and this was before they really kicked in. I don't know how I kept it together."

Beca groaned, "Please enlighten me."

"You did one of your lame jokes you tell elementary kids." The laughter was uncontrollable and it took a few minutes before Chloe calmed down enough to speak. "You asked, what did one ocean say to the other ocean? When he didn't answer you franticly waved a hand next to his face and said, nothing they just waved."

"Oh my god, kill me now." Collapsing on the couch the brunette buried her face in the cushions.

"That's not even the best part." Pulling on Beca's arm Chloe tugged her back into the sitting position.

"I don't want to hear anymore."

"When he didn't laugh you got super frustrated and totally did this cute face." Pausing Chloe scrunched her nose up and narrowed her eyes. Then adjusting her posture she pointed a finger in Beca's face. "Then you not so nicely said, hey buddy there's three kinds of people, those who laugh and those who don't."

With a hand over her eyes Beca slouched into the cushions, thankful that she couldn't remember any of it, "But that's only two."

"He said that exact same thing. Want to know how you replied?" Chloe dragged Beca's hand away from her face so she could see her eyes.

"No."

The humor in Chloe's voice was undeniable she loved every minute her girlfriends antics. Beca's pretty sure that if Chloe could've recorded everything she would have and then sent it to all their friends.

"This is a direct quote, yeah well I lost count. Then you stared out the window the rest of the way home." Chloe didn't have time to laugh because I pillow came flying at her face.

Shifting to the opposite side of the couch and away from her stupidly grinning girlfriend Beca crossed her arms grumbling out, "I'm glad I was the highlight of your day."

"You were adorable," There was no way Chloe was letting her girlfriend get away that easy. Crawling towards Beca the redhead reached up and pinched the younger girls check before snuggling into her side. "The whole afternoon you were to cute for words. Even when you hit on me."

"Jesus, please tell me that wasn't in public." The reply had a shocked tone to it. Beca could have sworn that phase in her life was over considering she finally got the girl she always wanted.

"No that was in our bedroom." Turning Beca's face to hers Chloe placed loving kisses along the brunettes jaw and neck, "You want to know something else?"

Letting out a shaky breath Beca felt the redhead smile. "What?"

"I think you're magically delicious too."

The rest of the stories from the night then came out and Beca eventually laughed. She remembered bits and pieces but the request for the PS4 was the most absurd. She honestly didn't know where that came from.

Beca leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder, "Thank you for watching out for me."

"Anytime, I'm just glad you're ok." After kissing the top of Beca's head Chloe stood pulling her girlfriend with her.

"Don't wear that bikini again and I'll be ok."

Lacing their fingers together Chloe leaned in and whispered, "Does that mean you didn't _like _it?"

"I _never_ said that," Pulling back Beca smirked. "All I'm saying is while I'm around sharp objects don't parade it in front of me."

"Deal." Tugging on the brunettes hand Chloe pulled her into the kitchen. "Come on I got you something special to eat before you take your antibiotics."

Sitting down at table Beca watched Chloe move to the microwave, "So tell me Beale, did you purposely sit in front of me?"

"Guilty," Pressing a few buttons the older girl reheated the contents in the microwave. "I can't help it, I wanted to watch you. You're fucking sexy when you act like you know how to use tools and be all domestic."

"Yeah well sometimes I forget how much of a sneaky hot body you have."

"That's cute Mitchell," The timer went off and Chloe turned around pulling the food out.

"I try."

Plopping a plate down in front of the brunette Chloe smiled. "I hope I got your favorites."

"You got me Taco Bell," Beca said looking at the plate wearing an excited expression. "Dude, you're seriously the best girlfriend _ever_!"

Chloe shrugged and repeated the younger girls words, "I try."

"Thank you," Beca leaned over kissing Chloe soundly on the lips. "Next time don't bother reheating it, I'll eat it cold."

"Noted." Picking up a chip Chloe dipped it in the sauce she removed from the refrigerator.

"I seriously love you." Beca said in between bites. "And that's totally not a pickup line… Unless it's working."

"I seriously love you too," The redhead shot back in a playful tone. With a wink she added, "It always works."

Chloe stood and made her way to her purse. She pulled out a prescription bag, ripping it open she set the bottle down in front of the younger girl. "Now take your pills before I forget. You can't have any Tylenol until later tonight."

"Yes Nurse Beale." Flipping the cap off the top the brunette took two out and tossed them in her mouth. After taking a swig of her soda she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. "Happy?"

"Did you want a gold star for your achievement in swallowing your medication?"

Extending her neck Beca brushed her hair off of her cheek. "I was going for a kiss but…"

"But what?" Delivering a quick peck Chloe sat down and took a taco off Beca's plate.

"I was going to ask how many stars I need in order to see you in that bikini again, but since you stole my taco," Sliding the plate in between them Beca set her elbows on the table. Wincing at the pain she dropped the injured arm to her lap as she watched her girlfriend carefully, "That should be my compensation _right_ now."

Running a finger flirtatiously along her shirt collar Chloe stopped right at the v-neck, "Charming."

"It'd be real quick," Beca's eyes followed the motion of the redheads hand again. "I'll take it off you right after."

"But you have a bad arm right now." Chloe teasingly replied.

"But I have one good one." Beca franticly waved the uninjured arm around.

"Yes and I'm not concerned about that one," Pausing the redhead smirked at the confusion on her girlfriends face. Beca's brows were furrowed as she urgently tried to understand the underlying meaning. "That's _not_ the one you use in bed."

Once realization hit Beca gave a perverted smile, "You don't play fair Beale."

"Actually," Chloe rested her arms on the table accentuating her cleavage. It was a dirty move, she knew, but Beca opened that door. "It's entirely fair, I wouldn't want you to start something you couldn't finish."

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't expect the conversation to take this type of turn. This wasn't the first nor would it be the last time Chloe Beale left her speechless.

"You know," Shaking the sexual tension induced haziness from her brain Beca picked up her half eaten taco and took a bite. She needed to change the subject, she knew the redhead could play that game all night if you let her. "I should have paid the fifty bucks to have the grill put together when they offered."

"Wait, what? They could have put it together for you?" Chloe questioned incredulously.

Beca flinched at the tone, she'd never live this down, "Yep."

Chloe groaned beating her head against the table, "What am I going to do with you Beca Mitchell?"

"Well a kiss would be a good start." Even Beca cringed at that lame joke.

Sitting up Chloe pointed a finger at Beca as she giggled, "You are lucky I love you and can tolerate your extreme cuteness."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for all the reviews,favorites, follows and PM's I have gotten. Each one mean's more than you know so thanks for taking the time!**

**I originally wanted to have three different minor accidents that required a trip to the hospital in this oneshot but the first one ended up being an entity of its own. It was super fun to write. So I'll keep those other hospital visits for later! **

**I know people usually act like this when they get their wisdom teeth out or have surgery. But hey I figured Beca's a light weight when it comes to drinking, why not the same with really strong prescription pain killers. **

**I'm tossing around a couple different scenarios for next time starting our favorite. But the decision is so hard, guess I'll have to put them in a hat and whichever comes up I'll write. We'll see what happens!  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

**Until Next time...**


	4. Cute Notes

**Title: **Chloe's Date or how Beca Mitchell Ended Up Chaperoning Prom.

**Rating: **T

**Era: **After _No Electricity_ (post-engagement)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters, because if I did I'd be rich and famous. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday afternoon as Beca and Chloe exited the subway hand in hand walking towards a large brick building. The building housed the youth center where the record company Beca worked for held their afterschool program she was in charge of. Chloe loved Wednesday's, Beca always left her office early, skipping lunch she'd meet her fiancé so they could head to the program together.<p>

"I know the spring music production is over and we're doing time filling activities today, but what are you thinking about doing for the summer?" Chloe asked swinging their hands as they walked along the side walk.

"I want the kids to write and record music but," Contemplating what was discussed in the meeting that morning Beca thought the idea had potential, "Sony wants a talent show type thing."

Grinning Chloe dropped the brunettes hand, clapping hers together she skipped a few steps down the road. "That's awesome, there's so much potential."

Beca laughed at the excitement on her fiancé's face. "I guess you're right."

"Oh I know I'm right." Walking backwards Chloe could see Beca's mind running in a hundred directions. "They can incorporate the music they write into the show. They'll love it."

"I was given free reign."

The redhead was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for Beca to catch up. "See it's a win-win situation!"

"You just want to be in it." Reaching out for Chloe's hand Beca pulled her closer giving a quick kiss. In a serious tone she added, "Let's hope you make it past auditions."

"You wouldn't?" Shoving Beca lightly Chloe giggled. Looking over she saw the brunette suppressing laughter but nodding her head. "You suck. I'm awesome at talent shows."

Chloe abruptly stopped in front of the building, groaning at the sky in frustration. "I totally forgot to tell you."

"What?" Beca asked concern lacing her voice.

"Someone bailed on chaperoning the schools prom Saturday." Looking down Chloe saw her fiancé raising a questioning eyebrow. "I don't have a choice I have to go. We have to postpone trying that Thai restaurant."

Beca let out a relieved breath as she started towards the door. "No big deal. You can relive your senior prom."

"Um…" There were a lot of things Chloe admitted to but this was something she's never told anyone, not even Aubrey. Lowering her head she stared at the ground, "I never went to my senior prom."

This threw the brunette for a loop and she fell dramatically onto the wall. This couldn't be true, there should've been people lining up around the block to go with her. It was Chloe freaking Beale the epitome of the whole package, smart, funny and beautiful.

Beca knew she was the most antisocial person in school but even she went to prom.

"Whoa," Beca stared at the redhead in disbelief. "How did the prettiest girl at Bayside High _not_ go to the prom? Even I had a date and I hated people."

"That's it no more watching reruns of Saved By the Bell."

"Then you can't watch Boy Meets World." Reaching for the door handle Chloe pried it open. It was instantly slammed shut a second later, "We're not done talking about this."

"Fine." Chloe folded her arms across her chest keeping her eyes downcast.

"You really never went?" Searching the redheads face Beca had her answer. "How did you not have a date?"

"I had a date," Chloe lifted her eyes seeing nothing but caring concern on the face of the younger girl. "I even had the dress and hair style picked out."

"So what happened?" Beca asked quietly.

Tears were in her eyes but Chloe wouldn't let them fall. Letting out a shaky breath she answered. "My grandmother died. We had to leave so I had to cancel."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Seeing the redheads face killed Beca, she never wanted to see that hurt and dejected look again. Grabbing Chloe, Beca pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry Chlo."

"You didn't know," Pulling back Chloe shrugged.

Opening the door the brunette ushered the older girl in.

Before entering the room Chloe checked her face on the vending machine glass. Her eyes were a little red and her eyeliner a little smudged but a quick trip to the bathroom could fix that. She made a move but felt a hand on her waist gently stopping her.

"You look fine. Beautiful in fact," Beca reached up and used the pad of her thumbs to wipe under Chloe's eyes. Briefly letting her thumbs linger she placed a kiss on her fiancés lips, "Just know I love you, even if you're an ugly crier."

"Ass." Chloe teased shoving the brunette out of her embrace.

"Hey, you love it."

"You're right," Without any warning the redhead slapped the younger girl said ass.

Removing a hand that had somehow slipped into her back pocket Beca warned, "You can look but you can't touch."

"Is that a challenge?" Chloe asked pressing herself flush with the shorter girl, trapping her against the vending machine. With defiance in her voice the redhead grinned mischievously, "Because I'll find so many ways to _accidentally_ touch you. You won't know if it's real or fake. "

Beca let out a ragged breath and sidestepped away, trying to calm herself. She knew what Chloe was doing, getting her flustered so the she could then tease her for hours. Beca swears that's the redhead's main goal in life.

"Look, all I'm saying," Swallowing the lump in her throat Beca saw Chloe toying with her already. Winding red hair around a finger in that innocent but not so innocent way she always does. "You can't be feeling me up in front of children. You can feel me up all you want tonight."

Instantly Chloe dropped her hand and turned towards the door, "Deal…"

Walking inside they were greeted by the sound of kids playing and yelling. A few were at tables doing homework with other volunteers, while others were playing in small groups. It was controlled chaos and exactly how you'd picture fifteen children under twelve acting.

Thinking back to what she'd learned earlier Beca got an idea. Turning to the redhead she smiled, "Hey, what do you say…"

The brunette never got to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a screaming voice.

"Beca's here!"

Chloe grinned widely as she watched the blonde haired six year old boy fly to her fiancé as fast as his legs could take him.

"Here comes your number one fan." Chloe stated.

"I thought that was you?"

"Please I always lose the top spot when he's around." Bumping shoulders with the brunette Chloe laughed, "I deal with it."

"At least you know your place…" Beca jokingly replied.

"I am always number one in your heart."

"Smooth Beale," Beca answered as tiny arms wrapped themselves around her legs. "Hey Jacob, where were you Monday?"

"I was sick," He pointed to his stomach as Beca picked him up. "My tummy hurt."

"I see," Lifting her hand they did a high five and fist bump. "Well I'm glad you're better."

All Chloe could do was laugh at how cute the two were being.

Watching Beca interact with kids, Chloe knew the younger girl would be an awesome mom one day. Beca always doubted herself and was hesitant about the whole idea, but she was great with kids and Chloe loved watching her interact with them. They'd only been engaged three months, but Chloe was one hundred percent certain she wanted children with Beca someday.

Putting on an exaggerated frown Chloe let out a sigh as she looked at the pair, "Don't I get a high five?"

It was then Jacob realized Chloe was standing there. Cupping Beca's ear he whispered into it and the brunette grinned repeating the action. Seconds later he lunged into the unsuspecting arms of Chloe.

"Beca says you like hugs better." Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead's neck, who was laughing.

"Hugs are my favorite."

"I thought smiling was your favorite?" Beca replied.

Chloe lowered Jacob to the ground grinning, "They go hand in hand."

Beca shrugged giving the small smile that Chloe loved, it was the one specifically reserved for her. Usually it was done behind her back but she always knew it was there. It was the type of smile that made her heart do flip-flops, but also gave her a feeling of contentment and love.

A hand pulling Beca towards the tables drew her back to the little boy vying for attention. "Little dude, you finish your school work?"

"Yes," Jacob said excitedly pulling with both hands now, trying to walk backwards. "You want to color?"

"It's only what I've been waiting for all day," Looking back Beca saw Chloe smiling at her. "My artistic skills are needed."

"What skills?" Chloe smirked, "You can barely color in the lines."

"That hurt," Beca clutched a hand to her heart pulling out an imaginary knife. "For your information it's called avant-garde. You just don't get it."

As the two walked away Chloe watched Beca mouth out "I love you," which she quickly repeated.

The next thing Chloe knew, Beca had picked the little boy up and threw him over her shoulder. As they passed people Beca would ask if anyone had seen Jacob because she needed help carrying her bag. He laughed the entire time clinging upside down to the brunette's shirt.

Chloe's attention was diverted when a smaller group asked her to help paint a giant poster. Glancing one final time she smiled as she saw her fiancé and Jacob bent over a coloring book concentrating on their task.

* * *

><p>"Jacob, I'll be back in a few minutes." Standing Beca ruffled the boy's hair before walking away.<p>

Beca [4:48PM]: I found out something interesting today…

Dr. Beale [4:49PM]: What?

Beca [4:50PM]: That Chloe never went to prom.

Dr. Beale [4:51PM]: That's correct, Matthew's mother died and she had to cancel, she was devastated.

Dr. Beale [4:52PM]: I felt awful, that's a huge night for any girl. Matthew and I were looking forward to being embarrassing parents.

Beca [4:53PM]: What if I told you that you still had a chance to do it?

Dr. Beale [4:53PM]: I'm listening…

Beca [4:54PM]: She just got thrown into chaperoning her schools prom Saturday. She doesn't want to, but she doesn't have a choice. I want to do everything she didn't get to.

Dr. Beale [4:56PM]: You'd do that?

Beca [4:56PM]: In a heartbeat, I love her.

Dr. Beale [4:57PM]: Can we come and take pictures and I can fuss over her hair and makeup?

Beca [4:57]: Of course…

Dr. Beale [4:58PM]: You just keep racking up those brownie points don't you?

Beca [4:58PM]: How else am I supposed to win you over… I got one last question?

Dr. Beale [4:59PM]: Ok

Beca [5:00PM]: Will you allow your daughter to go to prom with me?

Dr. Beale [5:00PM]: I'll think about it…you'll have my answer in 24hours.

The brunette's heart rate picked up, she didn't think she'd have to wait for an answer.

Dr. Beale [5:01PM]: I'm kidding there is no one else I'd rather her go with.

Beca [5:01PM]: Damn, you're worse than Chloe.

Dr. Beale [5:02PM]: Well she learned from the best…

Beca [5:02PM]: I fall for your tricks every time.

Dr. Beale [5:03PM]: You're so gullible, I love it! Now how are you going to ask? The last guy used cupcakes.

Beca [5:03PM]: I don't know but I'll figure something out.

Beca [5:04PM]: I'll text you all the details later. Lets keep you guys coming a secret.

Dr. Beale [5:05PM]: Deal…Good luck.

Wandering back to the table Beca picked up a crayon and tapped it on the paper. She had to come up with a unique way to ask Chloe to prom. The last loser used cupcakes, that was so unoriginal, but then again the redhead did love cupcakes.

"Beca?" Jacob asked while coloring in his book.

Shading in a shape on the paper she quietly asked, "Yeah buddy?"

"I think Chloe likes you."

He was seriously too cute, grinning she had to hear his reason, "Why do you say that?"

"Because she always holds your hand and gives you kisses right here." Putting down the crayon he pointed to her cheek.

"I don't know dude. She might be out of my league."

Staring at the redhead across the room Beca saw her sitting on the floor between two kindergarteners. She was dipping their hands into paint and then smashing their fingers onto the poster board. As she watched Chloe laugh an idea hit her, "You want to find out if she likes me?"

Jacob vigorously nodded as Beca grabbed a piece of blank paper and told him what to do.

* * *

><p>Running over he tapped Chloe on the shoulder. "This is from Beca, she said ladies love cute notes."<p>

Chloe giggled taking the note, "Is she teaching you how to get a girlfriend?"

"Please open it, Beca wants an answer." He was practically pleading watching the redhead hold the note in her hands.

The paper was neatly folded with her name underlined three times on the front. Opening it she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. The note was so cheesy, _Dear Chloe, Do you like me? Yes or no (check one box only)._

Looking for a pen Chloe didn't find one, so she did the next best thing, dipped her finger in the purple paint. Lightly dabbing her finger on the _yes_ box she then waved it around drying the paint. Folding it up she handed it to a grinning Jacob.

He ran back across the room to an anxious looking brunette who had watched the whole scene.

Chloe locked eyes with her fiancé who winked before opening the note. She then did a fist pump in the air and gave Jacob a high five. The level of dorkyness she was witnessing was awesome.

* * *

><p>The passing notes game went on for ten minutes and had Beca asking a variety of silly questions.<p>

Chloe's absolute favorite had to be when the brunette asked if she was made of copper and titanium. Below the question were two boxes sitting side by side with the letters Cu and Te representing elements from the periodic table. At the bottom of the page was an arrow, flipping it over she read the words; _Get it? Because you're cute_.

The whole situation was cuteness overload and Chloe loved every minute of it.

"You've been gone a while," Chloe laughed at the out of breath boy holding another paper in his hands. Beca had made him the messenger throughout the whole ordeal and he looked tired. Taking the paper she asked, "What do you have from me?"

Jacob flashed his best grin moving to sit on his knees, "A picture. Beca says ladies love when you draw them pictures."

"I do…" Chloe looked at it, judging from the red and brown hair it was obviously her and Beca holding hands. "You and Beca did this."

The little boy nodded.

"I love it. I'll put it on my refrigerator." Leaning over she gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Jacob said before bolting back across the room. Stopping halfway he quickly turned and ran back to the redhead.

"I forgot," Pulling a paper out of his pocket he handed it over. "Beca says ladies love romantic poems."

The paper once again had her name underlined three times and yes or no boxes. The note this time made her throw her head back and laugh. It was extraordinarily dorky, yet totally Beca.

_Mario is red, _

_Sonic is blue, _

_Will you be my girlfriend because I love you?_

"How come you marked no?" Jacob asked watching Chloe write her own message.

"Because," Standing Chloe grabbed his hand, "I'd much rather be her wife."

"Oh," The words sunk in and then his face lit up. "You gonna get married?"

"We are," Crouching down Chloe smiled. "See this?" She held out her hand so he could see her ring. "Beca got it for me."

"Cool."

"I know. Now," Turning Jacob around the redhead pointed to the group working on the poster. "Why don't you go paint. I'll take this last note to Beca."

With the slip of paper in hand Chloe slowly made her way to the table. She could see the brunette watching out of the corner of her eye. The closer she got the more occupied the younger girl tried to look while writing on the paper.

Pulling a chair out next to her fiancé Chloe sat down, "What ya doing baby?"

"Nothing," Beca slapped the redhead's hand away. Crossing her arms she laid on top of the paper. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just hand delivering my reply." Using a single finger Chloe slowly slid the folded paper the short distance between them.

Opening the paper the brunette smirked, "Dotting the i's with hearts is a cute touch."

"Well we are passing notes like third graders." Narrowing her eyes Chloe watched as Beca reached for some folders. "What are you doing?"

Beca started standing the folders up, "Creating a privacy blockade. That way you can't see my reaction to your note and I can write new ones in secrecy."

"I see," Laughing Chloe sloughed in her chair so that only the top of her head could be seen. "I already know your reaction, I don't need to see it."

A slight blush crept onto Beca's face as she read the note. She should have expected this because of the earlier incident outside the room. Chloe's response was written in medium sized bubble letters:

_Roses are red, _

_Foxes are clever, _

_I like your butt, can I touch it forever?_

Beca knew she could do better than that, but she needed to get on with her plan. Plus with children in the room and she couldn't write what she really wanted, that would've been highly inappropriate.

A few minutes later the redhead felt a paper slide over the side of the make shift wall.

_I know you like dinner, I know you like dancing _

_I just hope you like my idea of romancing. _

_I know it's last minute, we're on a time crunch, _

_But what I'd really like is some Hawaiian fruit punch. _

_Go to the store look for a dress, _

_Because come Saturday night you don't want to look like a hot mess. _

Flipping the poem over Chloe used a red crayon to draw a big heart with an arrow with _BM & CB 4ever _in the middle. She had no clue what Beca was doing but it was sweet. Folding the paper into an airplane Chloe flew it straight at Beca's head.

All the redhead saw was a pair of grey-blue eyes glaring at her from above the folders. The eyes quickly disappeared and she heard scribbling on the table. As the minutes ticked by Chloe grew restless, she even tried to see what Beca was doing but she just huddled closer to the table.

Tapping the redhead on her shoulder Beca dangled the folded paper in Chloe's face. "Before I give you this, promise you won't cry?"

"I promise." Chloe reached for it but it was quickly moved from her grasp.

"Also, sorry in advance for the sloppiness, my crayon kind of broke at the end." Handing the note over Beca pointed at the folder wall. "I'm just going to go hide now."

Chloe could see the blush creeping onto the brunettes face as she dropped out of sight. Opening the note she saw different sizes of hearts lining the edges and the best set of elementary school flowers she'd ever seen. Her eyes scanned the writing, it was another poem and she was amazed at the length considering the time spent on it.

Reading the first few lines she giggled, she'd take Beca Mitchell's version of lame any day, it was always entertaining. Her heart sped up as she finished, smiling she looked to her left. Beca's leg was bouncing in the way it always did when she was nervous or unsure about something. Reaching out Chloe placed a gentle hand on her fiancés knee and reread the poem.

_Ladies loves flowers and ladies love art,_

_But I know that pink cotton candy is the true way to your heart. _

_I may be cheesy and I may be lame, _

_But I know you love me just the same. _

_I know you missed prom and that just not right,_

_But let me make it up to you by giving you one special night. _

_So I've got one final question that needs one final answer._

_I'll warn you right now I'm not a good dancer._

_You can always say no without hesitation, _

_But just so you know I'll have to cancel our reservation. _

_I've never asked this before and I know it's a rush,_

_But you make my heart do weird things, you're my biggest crush. _

_I know your anxious and I know you can't wait,_

_So tear down the wall and say yes to being my prom date._

She knows she's not supposed to cry but Chloe couldn't help it because she was pretty sure Beca just asked her to prom. The sentimental value to her was huge and it seemed like the brunette wanted to do everything she missed out on. She definitely wasn't expecting this today, but Beca Mitchell always surprises her.

"Beca?" Chloe questioned but doesn't get a response.

Trying another approach she shook the brunettes leg, but even that didn't elicit a reaction. The only other option she had was tearing down Beca's makeshift wall.

Taking down a folder Chloe could see a piece of paper folded in half resting on the table. This peaked her interest and she tore down the rest of the wall.

Beca sat there grinning, pointing to the final note: _Chloe Beale, Will you go to prom with me? Please check yes or no._

The look the older girl wore was priceless and Beca took pride in knowing she was the one who put it there. However, the moment didn't last long because Chloe hands cupped her cheeks and smashed their lips together.

Pulling back Beca grinned as she watched her fiancé pick up a crayon, coloring in the yes box.

Turning in her chair Chloe rested a hand atop Beca's, "I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

"I've told you over and over, I'm the lucky one." Resting her head on a hand Beca gazed into the redhead's eyes giving a half smile. "I want to give you everything, I've made it my mission in life to make you happy. If that means going to the prom on Saturday, so be it."

"You have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea." Leaning forward Beca brushed a strand red hair off Chloe's face then softly kissed her cheek. "I'm serious about doing this prom thing right. We…"

The bubble they created for the past ten minutes was again interrupted by an impatient six year old. As Jacob approached he tripped, reaching out a blue paint covered hand he grabbed the brunettes shirt.

"See I told you Chloe liked you," The little boy shouted excitedly. Stepping on his shoelaces again he wobbled. "You guys kissed…on the lips."

"You're right Jake, I do like Beca." Grinning Chloe watched as the brunette got out of her chair and kneeled down. It was then that Chloe saw the tiny handprint on Beca's white shirt.

"Come here buddy lets tie your shoes." Beca moved so she could reach his shoes. "What have I told you about these laces?"

Jacob placed his other paint covered hand on the brunettes knee to steady himself before confidently replying, "That if I don't watch it I'll fall on my ass."

"Beca…"Chloe chided as she watched Jacob run off.

"What?" Smiling innocently the brunette raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing," Shaking her head the older girl laughed. It was exactly how she pictured Beca acting after their kids said a curse word, feigning innocence but wearing a slightly guilty but prideful expression. "I was just going to say you got paint on your clothes."

Looking at her jeans and shirt the brunette chuckled. With an amused expression she replied like it was no big deal, "It's the newest fashion, you're just jealous."

They both stood and made their way to the sink where they helped the kids wash their hands then pack to leave. As the last volunteer left it just Chloe and Beca remained.

"Come on lets go see if we can get that paint out."

Beca placed a hand on the taller girls shoulder, "Just leave it."

"Why?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Its good practice."

"For what?"

"For when we have kids." Since becoming engaged she'd been thinking a lot about it and picturing a little Chloe running around made her happy. "I need to be able to deal with shit like this. Although in the beginning it'll be puke, so I'll need to ask Aubrey how to deal with that."

Chloe smiled adoringly at her fiancé and began stacking chairs on top of the tables. She didn't need to say anything for Beca to know how she felt.

Locking up the room they made their way out of the building and down the street towards the subway.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the train Chloe relaxed into Beca's side.<p>

"So tell me Beale was the way I asked better than the last dude?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe looked confused.

Sitting up the brunette looked like she won a competition. "Even though half of the stuff didn't make sense I like to think my poems were pretty creative. It was still better than my other plan."

"What was your other plan?"

"To throw rocks at our bedroom window until you came outside." Beca plainly stated grinning. "But then I realized I'd have to leave bed in the middle of the night and that I might break a window and then you'd get mad and…"

"Beca shut up," Placing a hand over the brunettes mouth Chloe silenced the rambling. "I loved it, you being your goofy self, I couldn't ask for anything sweeter. It was way better than the last guy."

"I know your mom told me he used cupcakes…Lame."

Flinging her head back the redhead laughed, attracting the attention of several people around them. "That never happened."

"What?" Beca asked incrediously, pulling her phone out she skimed through her texts. "I've got proof."

"Beca she was fucking with you." Chloe loved the cute but aggravated face her fiancé was wearing, her mom would've adored it too. "The last guy asked me in the school cafeteria while at lunch, that was _lame_."

Picking the paint off her jeans the brunette sighed, "I swear to god you two are out to get me."

"It's your own fault." Chloe replied in a singsong voice.

"So you're telling me your mom issued me a challenge and I accepted not even knowing I was being challenged?" Beca was dumbfounded.

"Yep."

"Point for Dr. Beale."

"You never learn," Turning her head Chloe delivered a kiss to Beca's cheek. "She loves to one up you."

Their stop approached and when the doors opened Beca grabbed Chloe's hand. Lacing their fingers together she pulled her fiancé through the large group of people crowding the exit.

Ascending the stairs Beca let out an exasperated sigh, "I got to figure out a way to get back at her."

Chloe smirked, there was no way Beca could ever beat her mom at a game she practically invented. Even she couldn't win. "You do realize she does it because you're her favorite of all my significant others?"

"That's only because I busted my ass in front of her one time and it made her laugh."

"I mean you do have a nice ass." With that the redhead delivered a light kick to Beca's backside.

"Yes," Beca stated triumphantly. "At least I'm at the top of the list in that department."

"Quit being so adorable all the time and she'll stop."

"I just can't stop being awesome," Beca explained smugly as she pointed to a small café. Chloe nodded and they made their way to an outside table. Pulling a chair out Beca gestured for her fiancé to sit, "It's like me asking you to quit being hot all the time... Not. Gonna. Happen."

Shaking her head Chloe picked up the menu.

"So you're really serious about this whole prom date thing aren't you?" Chloe asked before taking a sip of water.

"Hell yes," Beca plainly stated looking up from her phone where she'd placed an order for a corsage. "We're doing it big Beale, flowers, expensive dinner and we are so getting our pictures taken."

"What about the limo?"

Damn it, Beca thought, that idea totally slipped her mind, "Two days isn't enough time."

Putting on her best pout Chloe reached for her fiancés hand. "I don't know if I want to go with you then."

"You're loss." Beca nonchalantly replied playing along. "Guess that punch isn't getting spiked now."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me…"

After a brief silence the older girl let out the laugh she'd been trying to hide. "I just wish my parents could be here for this."

"Already taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," There she went and accidently opened her big mouth again. Before Beca could change the subject she felt a hand gently caressing her thigh under the table. Shifting her eyes suspiciously to the redheads she stated, "I know what you're doing."

Moving her hand further up Chloe innocently smiled, "I'm not doing anything."

"You _always_ play dirty when you want to know something." Stopping the hand the brunette laced their fingers together.

Leaning in Chloe whispered in her fiancés ear, "I _always_ get what I want."

Beca knew first hand just how true that statement was. It didn't matter if the tactic was sexual or not, Chloe always won. She also knew she was so incredibly whipped by this point that all she could do was cave.

"You got to promise me you'll act surprised."

Chloe nodded.

Letting out a sigh Beca fidgeted in her seat a few seconds, "Your mom asked if she could come and help you get ready. I thought you'd like that so I agreed. I also said they could come and take like a hundred pictures before we leave. I hated that part, but you didn't get to partake so now you can suffer."

Chloe thought it was an extremely sweet gesture, "I know this will mean a lot to my parents, thanks for involving them."

"You're welcome. I do it because I kinda love you a lot." Bringing their intertwined hands up, Beca kissed Chloe's knuckles.

Scooting her chair closer the redhead leaned in giving her fiancé an all to short kiss. Laying her head on Beca's shoulder Chloe sighed happily, "I kinda love you a lot too."

"Your mom says I do it to rack up brownie points." Beca stated spinning a fork around on the table. "I'm going to lose so many when I bring you home past curfew and then I totally take advantage of you."

The redhead lightly shoved Beca with an over exaggerated, comical groan of disgust. But the playful retort came quick, "I didn't know you could go into negative numbers."

"You're awful Beale."

"I know you actually mean _awfully _cute." Chloe stated in a knowing manner as she pressed a peck to the younger girls lips. "You know what?"

Looking over from the food that had just been placed in front of her Beca genuinely smiled, "What?"

"We are so going to be the cutest couple at prom." The redhead excitedly stated before taking a bite of her pasta.

Beca just smirked lifting her sandwich, "I'm not even going to fight you on that one."

"Good cause you'd just lose anyway."

"True story…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

****I only got to proof this a couple of times, I've been sick but still wanted to get this out for you guys.** Hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I love the response I have been getting and it motivates me to keep going. Each one mean's more than you know so thanks for taking the time!**

**I hope you've caught onto my trend with these oneshots, cute/fluffy and funny/fluffy. **

**Although the next one might be cute/fluffy but I promise to get back to the funny stuff! But I came up with this pretty good idea while waiting for the hunger games movie to start. I know we know Beca's side to the story regarding her feelings for Chloe, but I'm thinking of doing a oneshot showing how Chloe's feelings evolved before they started dating and all the cute things Beca did for her. What do you think? Let me know!**

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

****I like to upload new installments Sunday nights but the next one might take a few extra days b/c ****I have my parents coming in tomorrow**** for the Thanksgiving holiday. I'll try my best for next sunday!****

**Until Next time...**


	5. Evolution of Chloe's Feelings Part 1

**Title: **The Evolution of Chloe Beale's Feelings or How She Fell in Love with Beca Mitchell, Part 1

**Rating: **T

**Era: **_Pre-Caught_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect, well except the DVD, but the rights the yada, yada, yada still are not mine. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Senior year…<strong>

It was Christmas break and Chloe was sitting in her favorite spot overlooking the ocean at her family home. It didn't matter the time of year or the type of weather, she always sat here. For winter in The Hamptons, it wasn't to cold, but nonetheless Chloe, as always, had the fire going. There was always something calming about listening to the small waves crash along the shore.

Katherine Beale stood on the deck observing her only daughter. She knew something was up the minute she picked Chloe up at the airport. She also knew it was only a matter of time before she'd find her daughter in what she termed _Chloe's Thinking Spot_. It was the whole reason her husband built the fire pit, if Chloe was going to sit outside at all times of the day and night, she might as well be comfortable with chairs and heat.

Most of the time Katherine could figure out what was going in Chloe's head by asking a few simple questions, but that approach gave zero results. There was only one logical explanation, boy problems.

Descending the stairs Katherine made her way towards the fire, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hey mom," Chloe smiled. Removing the extra blanket from the back of the chair Chloe tossed it to her mom.

The two sat in silence a few minutes staring at the flames. Chloe was unsure about something and she didn't know how to begin a conversation like this. She needed to talk to someone and at this point Aubrey was totally out of the question.

"I'm so glad your father put this fire thing out here," Katherine happily stated. Shifting her eyes she saw a slight smile on her daughter face. "Now if only he'd put that bar by the pool."

A light laugh sounded through the darkness and it was just the reaction Katherine was looking for.

"Maybe putting two ice chests next to our chairs this summer will work better than just bitching at him." Grinning the redhead glanced over to her mother who was wearing an amused expression.

Turning in her seat Katherine pointed at her daughter, "Fantastic idea, see I knew you were my daughter!"

"I am your clone and you still had doubts?" Chloe asked disbelievingly.

"Well…" Katherine flicked a strand of hair off her daughters shoulder laughing, "The whole red hair thing threw me off."

"You're just jealous."

Moving her chair closer Katherine let out a happy sigh, she loved how they could joke back and forth like this.

"Ok daughter of mine, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing." Fidgeting around Chloe eventually brought her feet onto the chair. Resting her head on her knees she looked over at her mom.

Katherine wasn't buying it, using a calming tone she started, "I know you better than that, there's a reason you're out here. You know you can tell me anything?"

"I know…" The end of the blanket in Chloe's hand suddenly became very interesting. "I kind of have a crush on someone." She rushed out refusing to make eye contact. "But it's different this time."

"How so?"

"I think this one I could have real relationship with, not just someone that takes me to dinner and parties."

"Tell me about him." Chloe stopped fiddling with the nonexistent string to lock eyes with her mother. Realization hit Katherine, even though Chloe never said anything she was vaguely aware of the few relationships Chloe had with boys and girls. She also knew Chloe would say something when the time was right. "Then tell me about _her_…"

"You're not mad?" Chloe tentatively asked lowering her feet back down.

"Why would I be mad?" Katherine asked surprisingly. "If it's a girl or a boy I don't care, I just want you to be happy."

"It's one of the new girls in the group, I kind of forced her in to auditioning."

Katherine arched an eyebrow, "By forced I hope you mean recruited?"

"Nope, I cornered her in the showers and made her sing with me." Her mother didn't need to know why she wasn't showering at her apartment, so Chloe hurriedly changed the subject. "I didn't think she'd show, but she did. Aubrey hates her with a passion."

"Why does Aubrey hate this one?" Katherine asked impassively rolling her eyes.

Chloe laughed, her mom really liked Aubrey, but she thought the blonde was a little high strung at times. "She _hates_ Beca's ear piercings and tattoos. It's not like she has a lot, there's a couple on her back and forearms. They're tastefully done, they're pretty hot actually."

"I see," Smiling Katherine could see Chloe's face lighting up talking about the newest member of their group.

"Aubrey hates her attitude, but it's not really an attitude, Beca's challenging her. She wants to mix things up musically and Aubrey doesn't want that. But that's exactly what the Bellas need right now."

"That's all good, but what makes you attracted to her?"

Chloe sat back in her chair, there was a lot of things attractive about Beca. For starters Beca was pretty, in a doesn't even know it kind of way, and she was really talented with making music. The main reason was that even though Beca gave off the I don't care attitude, she cared a lot and it wasn't just about music.

"Even though she doesn't want people to know, she's smart, funny and compassionate." Smiling the redhead thought back to the time she told the group about her nodes. "Especially towards me…"

* * *

><p><em>After the horrible performance at the SBT fall mixer most of the group had wandered off.<em>

"_Hey Chloe?" Came the tentative whisper._

_Chloe turned seeing only Beca standing there, wearing a concerned face. _

_Putting on a reassuring smile Chloe approached the younger girl, "What's up?"_

"_Not much, you know just getting ready to head to flight attendant class." Beca saw Chloe give a questioning look. The brunette followed up by gesturing to their Bellas uniforms._

_Nodding Chloe let out a little laugh, "Ohh yeah, how's that working out?"_

"_The emergency slide's pretty fun but other than that it sucks." The look the redhead gave her brightened Beca's day. She'd successfully made Chloe smile for the first time that afternoon. Using her thumb Beca pointed behind her, "I was going to grab a milkshake, want to come? I don't know if it's an approved treatment or whatever for what you have, but we can get whatever you want."_

"_I'd really like that," Chloe thought the younger girl's rambling was cute. "And a milkshake's fine."_

"_Cool…" Beca nervously started off in the direction of the dorms. Noticing Chloe wasn't beside her, she stopped and turned around. The redhead was grinning at her, "What?"_

"_The place with the best milkshakes is this way." Chloe laughed at the bewildered expression the younger girl wore._

_As they walked in relative silence Chloe realized she knew next to nothing about Beca Mitchell. All she knew was that the brunette loved pushing Aubrey's buttons, it was almost a game for her. It was quite hilarious even though she'd never admit that to her best friend. _

_After ordering they sat in a booth towards the back of the small diner. Beca looked rather nervous as she sat folding random shapes into the tiny square napkins. After five minutes of working Beca placed a tiny crane in the middle of the table._

"_That's cool." Chloe doesn't know why she agreed to go with the younger girl but something about Beca intrigued her. "Where'd you learn to do that?"_

"_My mom, she does them to relax. I guess I just picked it up."_

"_Can you do anymore?"_

"_A lot actually…"_

_That was all Chloe got because the waitress brought over their orders. The rest of the time was spent talking about mundane things. Anytime Chloe would ask personal questions they'd get brushed off or the subject quickly changed. The only thing that the brunette seemed to light up was music, so that's what they spent the majority of their time talking about._

_From that day on, every Wednesday the two would go for milkshakes before Beca's shift at the radio station._

* * *

><p>"She slips me lozenges or gives me water whenever she sees me rubbing my throat." Her heart always fluttered when Beca did those actions, she never did it for anyone else.<p>

"That's sweet."

"She's sweet…"

Eyeing her daughter Katherine saw something on her daughters face. "But you seem a little frustrated."

Chloe let out a breath, "She hides behind this wall, giving me very little information to work with. Every once in a while I see or learn something about the real Beca, it's only a flash, but it's there."

"Sometimes we have to chisel away and smooth out the rough exterior to really see the beauty beneath." Standing Katherine looked at her watch, it well past eleven. "I'm going to bed, please don't stay out here all night."

Chloe stood giving her mom a hug, "Thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for." Kissing her daughters head Katherine gave a tighter hug. Before pulling back she whispered, "This one sounds special, don't give up on her."

Pulling back Chloe looked into her mother eyes, "I won't."

"You've connected with her through music, that might just be the key that brings the invisible wall crashing down."

Watching her mom leave Chloe thought about that advice. There were so many layers to the feisty, yet hot brunette and that made Chloe want to find out so much more. She'd have to change her tactic slightly with Beca, her sledgehammer approach wasn't going to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Masters Program, Year One…<strong>

It had taken a couple of months but by the end of her senior year, Chloe had effectively torn down Beca Mitchell's wall. In the end the real person behind it was one that Chloe wished more people got to see. Beca was a confident, funny and an extremely sensitive person, who went out of her way to do nice things for her. She made Chloe feel special and she'd never met anyone who made her feel like that.

All those emotions is why Chloe chose to come home for spring break, instead of visiting Aubrey. She really tried talking to her best friend about these things, but in the end she never said who it was about. Although she thinks the blonde had a pretty good idea. It would take time but eventually her best friend would accept the idea of Beca being one of her closest friends.

The sun was setting as Chloe rose from her chair to toss a couple of logs and some kindling into the pit. Unable to find a lighter she turned to head back to the house to grab one.

"Looking for this?" Katherine flicked the lighter on and off.

"As a matter of fact yes." Grinning Chloe reached out but her mother sidestepped out of her reach to light the fire. "It's like you have a sixth sense when it comes to me."

"I like to think it's my vast medical knowledge of the inner workings of the human brain."

Chloe sighed but laughed as she lightly shoved her mother, "You're a neurosurgeon, not a psychiatrist, that's dad."

"This is true." Katherine added in a lighthearted tone bumping their shoulders. "Fine, it's a mothers instinct. Is that better?"

Shrugging Chloe made her way over to a chair. Looking around she tried acting offended, "Where's your new four legged child?"

"Baxter?"

"Yep…"

"He's at the top of the stairs," Stretching her head Katherine chuckled. She could just see the tiny paws of the newest addition to their family peaking over the top of the staircase. "He refuses to go down them."

Turning around Chloe sprinted up the steps, picking up the English Bulldog puppy. "He's only two months old, he's probably scared."

Chloe returned and sat the puppy on the sand. The way he was standing still and looking between Chloe and her mother curiously, it didn't seem he liked the sand to much. Eventually he took a few tentative steps forward making his way towards Chloe's jacket lying in between the chairs.

The two watched in silence as Baxter stretched out and closed his eyes.

"Ok ginger, tell me why you've been out here three nights in a row?"

Chloe would never admit it but she loved when her mom used that nickname.

Her daughter hadn't been moping, but what concerned Katherine was the over thinking that was going on.

"I've just been thinking." And texting and calling Beca, but her mom didn't need to know that.

"I have an idea who you're thinking about."

"Am I that obvious?"

Katherine gave was a knowing look. Ever since Chloe's senior year her daughter had become incredibly close to Beca Mitchell. She wasn't exactly sure if the two were dating, but the amount the younger girl was talked about made it seem like they were.

"Very." Reaching down Katherine folded the jacket around Baxter. She wasn't sure what type of reaction she was going to get next, "Are you two together?"

"No, but God I wish we were." Slumping in her chair Chloe looked up at the sky letting out a sigh. "It's almost like we are, but we're not and it sucks."

"I don't understand."

* * *

><p><em>Slamming the door to her apartment Chloe groaned. She'd been so caught up in finals week that she'd neglected the grocery shopping and there was no food worth eating in her kitchen.<em>

_Rounding the corner the redhead stopped in her tracks, Beca was there looking at something in her oven. Chloe's stomach grumbled, whatever it was smelled delicious._

_This was a pleasant surprise, Chloe thought as she watched the brunette move about. Usually she was the one cooking, mainly because she loved to and also because Beca would eat just about anything. The brunette was always willing to try all her new crazy dishes._

_Looking down at her watch, Chloe noticed that Beca should be at the radio station, yet here she was making dinner._

_Knocking on the wall Chloe smiled, "Why aren't you working?"_

"_It's nice to see you to Beale." Beca replied sarcastically. With a shit eating grin on her face she changed positions and spoke in a humorous mocking tone, "Gee Beca how was your day?... It was nice thanks for asking… You're not working?... Nope, I'm officially on Christmas break, CD stacking is complete…What did you do all day?… Not much, sat around Chloe's apartment watching Breaking Bad all day…"_

_For a few minutes Chloe watched the younger girls antics as she flipped back and forth holding a highly amusing conversation with herself._

_Sitting on the counter, Chloe laughed uncontrollably when the brunette got into a disagreement with herself. Placing a hand over Beca's mouth she stopped the banter. "Are you done yet?"_

"_Not quite, I was just about to prove my point with myself." Crossing her arms Beca let out a huff of annoyance, "Guess we'll never know who wins."_

_Winking Chloe giggled, "I know who won."_

"_Who?"_

"_You."_

"_No fucking way! Never saw that coming…" Beca replied astonishingly. The straight face she was trying to hold eventually dissolved as she laughed along with the redhead. Smiling brightly she jumped up on the counter, "Seriously though how'd your final go?"_

_Chloe grimaced, "It went."_

"_You're like the smartest person I know, I'm sure you crushed it." Beca knew Chloe probably never had to study a day in her life, she was really good at reading something and remembering it, she never gave herself enough credit._

"_I think I'm going to be crushed by the grade." _

"_If that's the case we can always drown our sorrows with alcohol." The reply got Beca what she was looking for, laughter. "You'll have to buy, I'm barely twenty."_

_Reaching up Chloe pinched both of the brunette's cheeks, "But you're so cute, you look twelve."_

"_So you love to tell me. All. The. Time." Beca felt the older girls head on her shoulder. "Now I know it's not extravagant, but I did make you dinner."_

_Chloe sighed happily, "You didn't have to do that."_

"_I know but I wanted to." Smiling the brunette laid her head on Chloe's. "You've been studying for that test all week and I wanted to be the one to take care of you for a change. I had to make sure you had food before crashing tonight."_

_It was the little things like this that made Chloe's heart speed up, "You're seriously the sweetest person ever."_

_Putting a finger to her lips Beca whispered, "Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my cred."_

"_It's already gone," Chloe added playfully._

"_For you, I guess I can deal with that," Beca added with a wink._

_Kissing the brunettes cheek, Chloe loved how Beca didn't try to fight her touchy feely personality anymore. "What did you make me?"_

"_My mom's lasagna." Beca lifted up a hand stopping the next question before it even started. "Yes, I called her from the grocery store for the recipe."_

_Jumping down Chloe went to the oven and flipped the light on. Peering inside she smirked, "Bec's is it supposed to be black on the top."_

"_Oh no," Sliding off the counter Beca knocked over a stack of mail and some fruit on her way to the oven. Throwing the door open she breathed a sigh of relief. Whipping around she pointed accusingly at the redhead, "Bitch…I guess you don't want my food then."_

_Chloe sobered up from laughing and nonchalantly stated, "Nope I'll eat Cheerios."_

"_They're gone, I ate them while watching Breaking Bad." Now it was Beca's turn to laugh at Chloe's face, "It was the only thing you had to eat in this place."_

"_Now who's the bitch? You said we'd watch the last season together."_

"_Well you wouldn't let me start Lost," Beca annoyingly replied closing the oven. Turning around she saw Chloe desperately suppressing her amusement. "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing…"_

_Realization hit the brunette all at once, "You already watched it didn't you?"_

_The redhead nodded doubling over in laughter._

"_Ok Beale, we're even." Came the joking response. Turning the older girl around Beca shoved her out of the kitchen with a foot. "Go change while I finish the dinner I slaved over all damn day. And get that first episode of Lost ready we're watching it!"_

_A couple of hours later, Chloe was curled up completely passed out with a blanket, with her head in Beca's lap. Resting her head on the back of the couch Beca was fighting to stay awake to see the end of the second episode._

_The brunette didn't know how long she'd been asleep but her eyes fluttered back open when she felt a poking sensation. Looking down she saw a half awake Chloe staring at her._

"_Beca let's go to bed."_

"_I should go." Squinting at the clock, Beca sighed reaching for her shoes, but was quickly stopped by a hand._

"_No, it's almost two," Slowly standing Chloe unknowingly linked their fingers, tugging the brunette towards her bedroom. "You can stay here tonight."_

"_Ok." _

_Chloe was surprised Beca didn't put up a fight as they settled under the sheets._

"_I'm a cuddler Mitchell." Pulling another blanket over them Chloe yawned, "You've been warned…"_

_All Chloe got was an inaudible reply as the brunette shifted to lay on her stomach. Looking to her right she couldn't help thinking how adorable a half awake Beca Mitchell was. It was then she realized how much she wanted the younger girl around, even if they were just studying or watching TV. The feelings she got taking care of Beca and being around her were so different from anything she'd felt before._

_Oh shit, she thought watching the sleeping form. Her crush was slowly progressing into new territory and there was absolutely no way of stopping it._

* * *

><p>Resting an elbow on the arm of the beach chair Katherine checked on Baxter before eyeing her daughter, "She does things like this often?"<p>

"I've got loads of stories." Chloe plainly stated absentmindedly picking her nails.

One of Chloe's favorites was when she was sick. After sending a text to Beca complaining about coughing and aching all over, she was surprised when she never got a response. Thirty-five minutes later, movement in her living room woke her up and she was surprised to see the tiny brunette setting down three grocery bags. Beca then spent that Friday and the whole weekend taking care of her.

What started out as new music on her iPod or charging her phone, evolved into reassuring texts on challenging days, to dinners and late night chats on her couch. The amount of things, little or big, Beca did for her were endless.

"I think she likes you back." Katherine said smiling after everything she heard.

Chloe slumped her shoulders tilting her head and looking at her mother, "I don't know. At times it seems like she's into me, like really into me. But then I don't know, she's hard to read sometimes."

"The writings on the wall."

"I don't know if she's looking for a relationship."

"You didn't think you were at first either…" Katherine said referring to their conversation last year. Adjusting her position she placed a hand atop Chloe's. "Nobody really prepares for it, sometimes they just happen. Whether you two want admit it, what you two have works, even if it's not labeled or talked about. You may not be sleeping together, don't look at me like that, I know what goes on in college. It's where I met your dad…"

A light blush crept up Chloe's face as she shifted her eyes away. She didn't want to bring that aspect of her life up with her mother even though she probably knew. She'd had a few flings, as Aubrey liked to call them, during her time at Barden but they completely stopped after meeting Beca.

Katherine waited until Chloe's eyes ventured back to hers. She could see the confusion running through them. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you don't have to have sex to be emotionally invested and connected with someone. That's just one aspect of the whole relationship. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of." Chloe honestly stated trying to ignore the bells and whistles going off in her head.

"Any type of relationship, romantic or otherwise, can be fickle funny things. Sometimes our feelings take us by surprise and we don't realize how attached we are until…"

"I'm past the point of no return." Chloe interjected nervously biting her lip.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but yes."

The two sat in silence as Chloe absorbed everything. Things were beginning to make sense but she was still unsure of her true feelings.

Glancing sideways Chloe exhaled the breath she'd been holding, "I think I might be in love with her, but I'm not sure."

"I heard this quote years ago and it always rings true." Standing Katherine bent to pick up Baxter. Cradling him in her arms she turned to face her daughter, "Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused."

Smiling Chloe hugged her mom, when the puppy yelped they broke away laughing.

"He needs to get used to a Beale bone crushing hug," Chloe scratched behinds the dogs ears. "If Beca can learn, so can you."

"On that note, we're going inside." Picking up a paw Katherine waved it at her daughter. "Please talk to Beca."

"I'll try…"

"You'll never know if she feels the same unless you say something…"

Katherine had a sneaking suspicion that the person her daughter was taken with felt the same way. Given Beca's closed off ways of the previous year she could see why a situation like this would be hard for the younger girl. But her daughter must be feeling things she never had before, Chloe was such an outgoing person it was unlike her not to have already said something.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Katherine called out from the top step. "Ohh and please call that girl back, she's called at least three times now."

"Night mom," Giving one final wave Chloe sat back down. Grabbing her jacket from the ground she fished her phone from a pocket.

Smirking she read the on screen message, _Three Missed Calls from Beca Mitchell._

"How the hell did she know that?" The redhead mumbled as she hit the green dial button next to Beca's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Masters Program, Year Two…<strong>

It was becoming a pattern and Chloe knew it as she made her way past the pool and down the steps toward the beach. The end of the school year was coming and so was her college career. She'd already secured an awesome job as the middle and high school choir teacher at one of New York City's top private schools.

The only downside to leaving Barden was leaving Beca, a person she had become closer to more and more each day. The thought of not seeing the brunette on a daily basis flipped her world upside down. By the time she completely understood and accepted her feelings, she was freaked the fuck out. Never in her life had she felt anything that strong and it scared her.

Abruptly stopping half way down the stairs Chloe saw the fire going and her mother sitting in her usual chair. She was due to return to Barden tomorrow and thought she'd done a good job avoiding this conversation. She had a feeling this would happen, but it was still surprising seeing her mother was waiting for her this late at night.

Plopping down in a chair Chloe nonchalantly asked, "I thought you went to bed hours ago?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Katherine coolly stated.

"I'm spending my last night at home for awhile in my favorite spot." Chloe hoped that didn't sound as distracted as she thought it did.

"Your father told me he found you out here after his run this morning." Matthew wasn't mad, he was just concerned that maybe something was wrong when he told his wife.

"Yeah he sat with me for a bit then _made_ me go to bed…"

The older Beale laughed, in her husbands attempt to cheer up his only daughter he offered to give her a piggy back ride for old times sake. A bet was then made after Chloe playfully suggested he'd never make it the whole way to her room. For such a lanky man, Katherine was surprised when he said he made it up the two flights of stairs.

"He's still waiting for that hundred," Katherine amusedly stated.

"Ahh," Chloe waved a hand placidly in the air, "Put it on my tab."

"So, what's wrong?" Turning to face her daughter Katherine smiled warmly. "At Christmas everything seemed fine. But since you walked in the door you've had this worried and bothered look. Are you nervous about graduating?"

Squirming in her seat Chloe knew her mother was trying not to pry. "No I'm excited for that."

"Then what is it?" Katherine had a pretty good idea it was about Beca. Reaching out she placed a hand on her daughter's knee, giving a reassuring squeeze. "You can tell me. If you think I'll tell your father, I won't. None of our talks out here have gone past those steps."

Tears trickled from Chloe's eyes as she furiously wiped them away. "I'm hopelessly and completely in love with Beca Mitchell and I don't know what to do…"

"Did something happen?"

"It's not what happened," Chloe started zipping up the hoodie that Beca had left at her apartment. "It's what _almost_ happened."

* * *

><p><em>Chloe was at some random house party thrown by one of her classmates. The music was loud and the number of people probably exceeded the regulated fire code but she was having a good time hanging out with some friends.<em>

_She was sitting on a couch chatting with a few people from a study group and watching the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room when her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The front door just opened and Stacie strolled in with an annoyed looking Beca following closely behind._

_Chloe nearly fell off the couch, Beca never went to parties that didn't involve at least half the Bellas and their extended group of friends. Even though she looked irritated, Beca still walked with an air of confidence that had Chloe internally swooning. How could Beca be so insanely hot and not know it?_

_Standing Chloe followed the two into the kitchen._

_Walking up behind the brunette, Chloe placed her hands over Beca's eyes. "Fancy meeting you here."_

"_Woah, hands off, " Beca stated annoyingly removing the hands and quickly turning. Upon seeing bright blue eyes the tension visibly left her body. "Chloe! Thank god, you're lucky I didn't break your fingers."_

"_Would you have kissed them to make it better?" The redhead grinned, she loved making Beca blush._

"_Ummm…"_

_It was then that Stacie chose to make herself known, "Hey Chloe, I didn't know you'd be here. Now Miss Doom and Gloom will have someone to talk to."_

"_Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but how'd you know about this party?" Chloe said giving Stacie a quick hug._

"_This one," Beca snorted as she pointed to Stacie, "Knows somebody, that knows somebody."_

"_That knows something about it…" Chloe interjected giving a little dance._

"_Very nice," Beca laughed giving Chloe a high five for the Trick Daddy reference. "Actually Stacie's usual party chaperone canceled and she conned me into going."_

"_I didn't con you into anything, I suggestively asked." Stacie stated giving a pointed glare at her roommate and best friend. Turning to Chloe, Stacie poked her in the shoulder, "Now that I know you're here, can I trust you take this one home tonight so I can use our dorm room as I please."_

"_Just stay off my bed," Came the disgusted reply from the shorter girl. "I still can't believe you're going to be a kindergarten teacher."_

"_I'll take care of her don't worry." Linking their fingers, which gained an amused glare from Stacie, Chloe picked up two drinks pulling Beca towards the couch._

_They were a couple hours into the party and Chloe watched Beca getting progressively drunker. The animated way she talked and the increasingly affectionate behavior, were dead give always that Beca was on her way to being plastered._

_Chloe had been trying all night to get the younger girl to dance and as the downbeat to a remix of Jay-Z's Holy Grail and 50 Cents Ayo Technology started she had her bait. Beca would never admit it, but she loved Justin Timberlake and both songs featured him. Plus the beats were sick and Chloe hadn't heard either in ages._

"_Come on Mitchell, we're dancing."_

"_Nope." Was the persistent reply as Beca repositioned herself on the couch._

"_One dance then we'll leave. I promise." Chloe started pulling the brunette up by her hands._

_Dragging the younger girl to the makeshift dance floor they worked their way to the middle. Turning to face the brunette Chloe leaned in so she could be heard over the music. "Nobody knows you here, I barely know anyone here, so they won't make fun of your dancing."_

_Beca gave a slightly tipsy smirk, "You think I can't dance can you?"_

"_I've seen you try to learn choreography." _

_Placing her hands on Chloe's waist Beca pulled her closer. "Just because I'm not good a synchronized lady dancing doesn't mean I can't dance." _

"_You going to prove it?" Chloe asked provocatively. _

_Sliding her arms around the brunettes neck Chloe started moving. Then unexpectedly Beca took control and started subtly, yet suggestively, moving to the base line. Had either of them been slightly sober right now, this wouldn't be happening, Beca wouldn't be dancing._

_Chloe noticed that as the song progressed so did Beca's boldness. A hand that had been resting on her hip slowly ventured to her lower back. Where it tapped a pattern up and down her spine, which she swore was interwoven into the music somewhere. While the other hand trailed up her body at an agonizing slow pace until it reached her elbow, forcing her arm to drop. Maintaining eye contact Beca leaned back slightly and effortlessly changed up their dance pattern._

_The confidence the brunette was giving off did things to Chloe. She's danced before, but holy shit never like this, she'd never doubt Beca again. She was to turned on right now she didn't care who was watching. The only thing that registered was how Beca Mitchell was grinding her body so expertly into hers._

_The song was ending and Jesus Christ Chloe wished she was close to whoever was controlling the music so they could repeat it. She'd give exorbitant amounts of money to continue feeling the precise and calculated way Beca rolled her body into hers. It only took a slight brush of fingertips below on particularly sensitive spot half way up her torso for her to realize exactly where Beca's free hand had ventured. The way they moved allowed for maximum contact and it was anything but innocent._

_Chloe's eyes eventually locked with the younger girls again and she instinctively started leaning in. Their lips were millimeters away from touching when the all to familiar drop in, of whatever the fuck that middle eastern instrument was she learned about in world music, started playing at the beginning of Justin Timberlake's What Goes Around Comes Around. _

_Before Chloe knew it, Beca had laced their fingers together and flipped her one hundred and eighty degrees so her back was pressed into Beca's front._

_If Chloe thought the other dance with Beca was hot, she had no idea how to describe this one. The pace was slower, but she was dead certain the younger girl was toying with. That almost kiss seemed fully intentional as she felt a delicate hand snake down to rest with the other on her stomach._

_At first Chloe wasn't certain what she just felt but the second time, there was no mistaking it. Beca's lips ever so lightly moved up her neck and all the redhead could do was groan in satisfaction. Unfortunately, it was like Beca knew her light kisses were felt, because as soon as they started they stopped. Biting her lip Chloe's mind was spinning, the whole situation was driving her insane as she imagined what Beca was like in bed. Because that's exactly where this was headed, they were to far gone to stop now._

_As Beca's warm fingertips slipped under the hem of Chloe's shirt, caressing her stomach, Chloe automatically wove her hand behind Beca's neck. Turning her head she inched Beca's head towards hers, all while keeping a slow steady pace with their bodies. Their breaths were mingling as Chloe's eyes fluttered shut preparing for what she'd waited so long for. _

_She could barely feel Beca's lips on hers when suddenly they and their body contact was instantly gone as she almost fell over. Turning Chloe watched some guy get back onto his feet and gave a halfhearted apology before wandering away. _

"_Are you ok?" Chloe asked knowing the intense moment they'd just shared was now gone. Beca looked flushed and awkward standing completely still in the sea of moving bodies. Chloe knew she looked exactly the same and for once in her life had no idea where to go from here. _

"_I'm just going to grab another drink," Beca averted her eyes to the kitchen. "It's hot in here."_

_Chloe nodded pointing to the bathroom in the opposite direction. She watched Beca work her way into the kitchen and down two shots the minute she stepped inside. That's when she knew Beca wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. Turning around she was met with a knowing smile from Stacie who lead her to a corner._

"_What the hell was that?" Stacie asked fully knowing the answer._

"_We were just dancing." Chloe stated passively._

_That was met with a mocking laugh by Stacie, "I'm going to put it bluntly, that was fucking with clothes on. I know because I invented that game."_

_Silence met the two friends as they stared at each other._

"_You two need to sort your shit out. I'm tired," Stacie drew an imaginary bubble around the redhead. "Of all the sexual tension that escalates whenever you two are within a hundred feet of each other."_

"_It's not like that." Chloe defended. They were just drunk and stupid things happen when you're drunk._

"_It's exactly like that." _

"_But…"_

"_Just screw each other's brains out then talk about your feelings, it'll make things a lot easier."_

_Chloe didn't know what to say, if only things were that simple. If she weren't so scared, it'd be easy to say something._

_Stacie let out an exhausted sigh, "Look, Beca's my best friend but you're the one who brought her out of her shell. She's not the brooding, gloomy girl we all met freshman year and we have you to thank for it. A lot of people in her life have given up on her, but you never, ever, did."_

"_She's not a person I ever wanted to give up on." Chloe answered truthfully._

"_Look at her," Stacie pointed to the kitchen where Beca was tossing back shots and playing quarters with people she'd never met. "Right now she's drinking herself into oblivion because she refuses to accept her feelings. It's a defense mechanism so she can justify what just happened in the morning."_

"_I've never met someone that makes me feel this way." That's the first time Chloe's ever admitted it out loud to anyone but her mother._

"_I'm far from the person that should be giving out relationship advice," At this the redhead laughed as Stacie smiled. "You make her happy, she makes you happy, so why not give it a shot. Hell if I swung from the lady tree I'd hit that, she's kinda hot in a mysterious way."_

_In the end all Chloe did was nod at the tall brunette._

"_On that note," Stacie stated with a smug look on her face. "Just be glad it's only me who saw you two dancing."_

"_Why?" Chloe asked curiously._

"_Because if the Bellas were here and witnessed I did, you two would never live it down."_

_Laughing Chloe knew how true that was. She didn't get a chance to respond because a drunk off her ass Beca was now clinging to her._

"_Heyyyyyyy Chloeeeeee, I learned a new game tonight."_

"_Oh yeah?" Chloe giggled trying to hold Beca upright._

"_Yep," Beca stated proudly, "Nickels!"_

_Stacie and Chloe both laughed at the drunken mistake, "I think you mean quarters."_

"_That's what I said," Pointing in Chloe's face Beca huffed out in annoyance, "You're trying to trick me."_

"_Guilty…"_

_Narrowing her eyes Beca tried to focus on getting the room to stop spinning. "Can you take me back to your place now. I'm tired and your bed is soooooo comfy."_

_Chloe giggled looping the brunettes arm though hers, "Sure we can do that."_

"_Can we snuggle?" This got a laugh from Stacie who up until that time Beca had been totally oblivious was standing there. Leaning in she whispered not so softly in Chloe's ear, "Hey Stacie's here. Did she see us dance?"_

_Nodding Chloe played along, "She did, but she's won't tell anyone."_

"_Ok."_

"_Make sure she doesn't break a blood vessel in her eye when she's throwing up tomorrow. We have a competition in a few weeks." Stacie waved as she sauntered away. Turning one final time she added, "You should come by practice more often. We'd love to hear your opinion on the routine."_

_Making their way outside Beca sighed happily touching Chloe's face, "You're so pretty."_

"_Thank you." _

_Dragging Beca down the street, Chloe laughed at the antics and things coming out of the brunette's mouth._

"_I don't say it enough but thank you for always taking care of me."_

"_You're welcome…Come on drunky lets get you to bed."_

* * *

><p>Crossing her legs Katherine sat back absorbing everything she'd heard, "What happened the next morning?"<p>

"She was so hung over. I've never seen her that bad." Giggling Chloe thought back the amount of pain the brunette was in. "She stayed in bed until almost three, refusing to change her clothes or turn on the lights."

"That's not what I meant…" Katherine gave a pointed stare and Chloe immediately quit laughing.

"I didn't say anything if that's what you mean." Chloe responded defensively. "And I wasn't about to try and kiss her again."

"You should have." Chloe just looked at her mother in disbelief with an open mouth. "The two times you almost kissed, Beca never pushed away. Even sober I don't think she would've pushed you away."

Kicking some sand with her toes Chloe sighed, "She doesn't remember that night."

"That girl may act like she doesn't remember but I guarantee you she does." Katherine knew, drunk or sober, people remembered important things, even if they didn't want to.

"I get mixed signals from her constantly."

"And you don't think you're doing the same? She's probably just as scared about her feelings as you." Pointing at her daughter Katherine decided to dish out the tough love, "You should've taken that chance the next morning, then dealt with the repercussions later. Then at least you'd know."

Hugging Beca's hoodie closer Chloe played with the stings a few minutes. "Why am I fighting this so much?"

"Because you're letting your mind," Katherine reached up tapping Chloe's temple, "Get in the way of what the heart wants."

Her mother was right, to right, very right in fact. "But I'm leaving next month, I can't risk losing her as a friend."

"You may have found the love of your life that day you busted into her shower." Scooting forward Katherine took her daughters hands in hers. Her heart was aching for Chloe, but she couldn't do anything to ease her only daughter's turmoil. The only thing she could do was continue giving the best advice she could. "You and she will never know how great of a love it could be unless you say something. Take that risk."

Chloe understood but she didn't know if she could make a giant leap of faith like that. She knew what waited for her on the other side could inevitably destroy her or make her the happiest person alive.

Looking at her watch Katherine slapped her hands on her knees, startling the redhead. "We don't have that long until sunrise. What do you say I grab us some coffee and we watch it?"

"I'd really like that." Chloe smiled brightly for the first time in a while. "I'll relight the fire."

"You got any incriminating stories about Beca I should know about?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"Loads…"

"Good because I want to hear them," Katherine bent and gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "I want ammunition for when I finally get to meet her next month."

Chloe threw her head back laughing, she knew Beca Mitchell was in for it. There was no way she was going to be able worm her way out of the awkward situations the older Beale was going to throw her into. Plus, Chloe couldn't wait to see how adorably flustered the brunette would get when two Beale's were messing with her instead of one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Quote Chloe's mom used was by Paulo Coelho, I like it so I used it.**

**This one was different from what I usually write and it was my first try at something like this, but I felt Chloe's side of the story needed to be told. If you've read _Caught_, I briefly mentioned, in a flashback, how Chloe was to scared to say anything for a long time, so that's what I'm trying to portray here. I hope I've done a good job with it and not made her to angsty but still our same fav redhead. **

**Don't worry the happy ending is coming in my next update. I decided to break it down into two parts because this oneshot grew into a bigshot and fast. I never intended for Part 1 to grow like this, but once I started, I just couldn't stop and cutting things out would be awkward. Also, I'm not sure yet but Part 2 might be rated M, I've got two working versions going and am not sure which to use. I written very little M rated material and I'm not convinced I'm good at it, at all. So we'll see how it goes.**

**Have no fear b/c after Part 2, I'll be back to the cute/fluffy and funny/fluffy oneshots!**

**Thanks again for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I love the response and it motivates me to keep going. Each one mean's more than you know, so thanks for taking the time!**

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Evolution of Chloe's Feelings Part 2

**Title: **The Evolution of Chloe Beale's Feelings or How She Fell in Love with Beca Mitchell, Part 2

**Rating: **Part T/Part M

**Era: **_Pre-Caught_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its character, even thought I wish I did. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N #1:** Part 2 will make much more sense if you read Part 1, so if you missed it go back a chapter. Also I used a couple of quotes from the flash back in _Caught_ in here because I flowed with the story and the first chapter of _Caught_ is basicly based off this Part 1 and Part 2. Just stating so I don't plagiarize myself!

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Away From Braden<strong>…

"How long has she been home," Katherine asked her husband.

Glancing at his watch Matthew noted the time, "Five hours, she came in at the end of my lunch break."

Katherine sighed leaning against the kitchen counter, "Last month when she showed up, she assured me everything was ok."

"I'm just worried, she seems so depressed."

Katherine had been true to her word, she never mentioned any details of the talks she had with Chloe. Matthew knew how close his daughter was with Beca, he'd only asked a few questions about it to his wife, but they weren't to pry. She also knew he understood and accepted that his daughter was in love with the younger girl.

"She's not depressed," Moving to the refrigerator Katherine removed two bottles. Before heading outside she turned to her husband, giving a tight smile, "She's ok, trust me."

Dropping a bottle down in Chloe's lap, Katherine sat in her usual chair, "Looks like you could use a beer."

"More than ever," Chloe replied, twisting the top off.

Taking a sip Katherine contemplated her daughter, "I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here in the middle of the week."

"The school year's over. Plus," Sitting up Chloe rolled the bottle cap in her fingers. "I'm thinking about Beca."

"Oh right," Katherine laughed. "My next question was going to be why a teacher was skipping school instead of a student."

Grinning Chloe tossed the cap into the fire, "Beca's moving here next month."

This information was new Katherine thought raising an eyebrow, "That's great news."

"I'm excited and so is she," For the first time since Chloe left Barden she truly was happy. Even though they talked almost everyday, not seeing the younger girl was killing her, "I've missed her like crazy this year."

"There sounds like a _but_ in there somewhere."

"There always is with Beca Mitchell."

"But," Taking another sip Katherine adjusted to a more comfortable position. "You've never said anything to her."

Katherine had seen first hand how the two acted around each other at Chloe's graduation. They complemented each other perfectly, Beca's easygoing attitude blended and grounded her sometimes hyperactive daughter. She saw something with Beca those days too, something Chloe probably brushed off as an everyday occurrence. It was the way Beca looked at Chloe, especially when no one was watching. It started with lingering eyes or a soft smile, but the biggest give away was the brunette's look of pure adoration. In that instant Katherine knew Beca was in love with Chloe.

"No," Came Chloe's dejected reply, "I really tried when she was here."

"Beca was here?" The question was a semi honest one. A few weeks ago Beca called inquiring about Chloe's address and she willingly gave it. The call surprised her, she totally forgot they exchanged numbers one evening at Chloe's graduation.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah she surprised me."

* * *

><p><em>Chloe was rummaging through her cabinets trying to decide on dinner when her cell phone rang.<em>

_Grinning she sprinted into the living room, "Well, well, well if it isn't badass Beca Mitchell."_

"_Damn, wrong number," Came the laughed reply from the brunette. "What's up Beale?"_

"_You tell me."_

"_Remember that job opportunity with Sony Records I mentioned?"_

_There was a pause as Chloe racked her brain for the exact job title, "The one were you start up youth music programs in low income neighborhoods?"_

"_That would be the one…"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Well I got it," Beca was inwardly jumping up and down, trying to keep calm standing at the entrance to Chloe's apartment building. "This afternoon actually, I just got done signing the paperwork."_

"_Holy shit Beca that's amazing!" Chloe was ecstatic, she knew Beca would be amazing at that job. "I wish I could celebrate with you."_

"_Funny you should say that," Smirking Beca knew what was coming was about to make the redheads day._

_Running her fingertips along the apartment building buzzer board, she stopped on Chloe's name. Skipping the redhead's buzzer, Beca dragged her hand down the remaining buttons. Immediately people started buzzing the door open._

"_What the hell was that noise?" Chloe laughed moving back into the kitchen._

"_Doesn't matter," Grinning Beca picked up her overnight and grocery bags before making her way to the elevator. "What are you making for dinner?"_

"_I think stir fry. Although," Looking in the refrigerator Chloe pulled out the eggs, "Maybe an omelette."_

"_Breakfast for dinner? Man my stomach misses your cooking," Stepping into the elevator Beca heard a giggle as she selected Chloe's floor. "You still make enough food for two."_

"_Of course, after three years of feeding you, its hard not to," Pulling out spinach, onions, potatoes and cheese, Chloe decided on the omelette._

_Chuckling the brunette set her bags down in front of the older girls door, "You still like that red wine from California and champagne right?"_

"_Random, but yes." _

"_Ok good."_

_Hearing a light knock, Chloe left the kitchen, "Hang on someone's at the door."_

_Laughing Beca covered the peephole with a finger._

_Whispering into the phone the redhead unlocked the door, "I hate when I can't see. I always feel whoever's on the other side might to kill me."_

"_I can guarantee you they won't," Beca stated reassuringly._

"_You can never be so sure Mitch…" Chloe's sentence was quickly forgotten as she blinked a few times, feeling her heart beat out of her chest. Beca was standing in front of her with the biggest grin on her face._

_Chloe quickly dropped her phone and pulled the brunette in for a hug. As Beca's arms wrapped around her, Chloe realized how much she missed this. Beca's embrace was warm and comforting and Chloe never wanted to let go. The familiarity of the last three years came back in an instant. The smell of Beca's shampoo, the old black and white converse with the new laces and the gentle way Beca curled her fingers around red hair as they hugged, was back and she loved it._

"_Air Beale, I need air," Beca playfully gasped laughing._

"_What the hell are you doing here," Chloe questioned pulling Beca into her apartment and slamming the door. _

_Smiling Beca set her bags on the couch and followed Chloe into the kitchen, "I flew in this morning, had my final interview and signed all my paperwork for the job I officially start next month."_

"_You came all the way to New York to sign paperwork?" Eying the brunette carefully Chloe saw her holding back, "Couldn't you have done that your first day?"_

"_Damn, you get straight to the point?"_

"_I'm just excited you're here."_

_At this Chloe threw herself at Beca, causing them to crash into the cabinets. Gazing down Chloe realized how close they were. That's when it all came crashing down and she wasn't scared anymore. She'd finally come to terms with everything, now she needed to find the right words to say it._

_Her eyes locked briefly on Beca's lips before meeting questioning eyes. Fuck, Chloe thought, do it now, now's the time. Unfortunately she heard a grumbling from Beca's stomach and it sent her into a fit of giggles._

_Grabbing a hand Chloe stepped back and led the brunette to the counter. Handing over a knife and the onion Chloe smirked, "Can you handle chopping this?"_

"_I thought I was your guest," Beca asked offended but still grinning._

"_You know the rules…"_

"_I know, if I don't help," Beca sliced expertly into the onion, "I don't get to eat."_

_The two then fell into their normal routine of fixing dinner and idly talking about random things. If Chloe wouldn't have known better she would swear they made dinner like this just last week and she loved it. _

_Pushing her empty plate aside Chloe suspiciously looked at the shorter girl. Beca never answered her question from earlier, "How long do I have you for?"_

"_I fly back Monday morning. So," Counting on her fingers Beca laughed, "Four days."_

"_Awesome," Chloe stated taking an unfinished bite off the brunette's plate. She'd have four days to find the right time to say something. Playfully frowning she sulked, "I have to work two of those days."_

"_I know…It's ok I'll be busy anyway," Slamming her fork down Beca's face lit up, jumping up she headed to the living room._

_Returning Beca set down her grocery bag and pulled out the wine bottle, handing it over to Chloe, "This is your house or apartment or whatever warming gift, and because it's your favorite. While this," Next the bottle of champagne emerged, "Is to celebrate my new job here in New York. And this," She pulled out the final item, "Is because I know how you love Twizzlers."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Chloe stopped whatever was about to be said next by waving her hands about. She thought she heard right, but wanted full clarification, "What was the champagne for again?"_

"_For my new job!"_

"_Where's your new job Beca?" Chloe always assumed it was in LA, but they never talked about it._

_Beca had that grin on, one that drove Chloe crazy, one of the many she fell in love with. It was the one the brunette used when she knew something Chloe didn't and she was more then content stringing her along for twenty minutes._

"_A city…"_

"_Most jobs are," Beca was toying with her Chloe thought and it was so frustrating._

_Beca picked up her glass taking a drink, "But this city's special, it's a place where my heart belongs, it's where it has always belonged."_

"_Why do you belong there?"_

"_Because, there's a driving force and an underlining attraction that I can't deny anymore."_

_Chloe was reaching her breaking point, the brunette had messed with her long enough. Why didn't Beca just confirm she was moving to New York City? Instead all Chloe got were cryptic answers to her questions and she had no idea what they meant._

"_This driving force," Chloe used air quotes, "Why can't you deny it anymore."_

"_That's simple," Beca rested an elbow on the table. Looking down she traced the outline of the wood, "It's a force that pushed me when I needed it, cared when no one else did, was there when I thought I didn't need it and kept me standing when I did."_

"_I see and you think you've found it in this particular city?"_

_Looking up Beca took in a breath and let it out, "Oh I know I found it, I found it a long time ago… Actually, it found me."_

_Chloe saw something unusual, Beca seemed nervous and even a little scared. Usually she always made eye contact, was confident and sexy. The brunette was still sexy, there was no refuting that, but as Chloe tried to decipher Beca's little game, she saw vulnerability in her facial features and posture. It could be all part of the brunette's ruse, so Chloe wasn't going to fall for it._

_Letting out a huff, Chloe annoyingly stomped her foot, "Beca Mitchell…"_

_Beca let out a cry of laughter, "I love it when you get frustrated, it's really cute, you're really cute." Beca paused searching the redheads face, "There's that pout, my favorite part of your annoyed cuteness." _

_A switch had been flipped and whatever Chloe saw before on the younger girls face was gone._

_Crossing her arms Chloe stared Beca down, "Will you please confirm you're moving here? I'm tired of playing your secret message game."_

"_Yes Chlo, I'm moving here," Beca saw Chloe's face instantly light up. "My job's in New York City and I start the middle of May."_

_Chloe's mind was screaming, Beca was moving here and they were going to be together again. This complicated things a bit, what if Beca wasn't into her? What if she was rejected, would they still be friends?_

"_I know you want to hug me Beale, you're practically jumping in your seat," Before the brunette could stand there was a redhead all up in her personal space and she couldn't stop laughing._

_Slapping Beca's arm Chloe sat down, "I should punch you for that, you love to frustrate the shit out of me. You knew I heard you the first time."_

"_It wouldn't be the first time you've punched me and I'm sure it won't be the last."_

_Picking up the plates Chloe moved to the sink, "I'm really glad you're here Beca, I 've missed you…"_

_Genuinely smiling Beca looked up from her phone, "I've missed you too, more than you know."_

_Standing the brunette arched her back, extending her arms above her head in a stretch. Even though Chloe hadn't seen Beca in person recently, the pull was still there. Chloe roamed her eyes over the unsuspecting brunette, Beca was so hot and her body was distracting. It was so distracting that Chloe never felt the plate slip from her hands._

_The resulting clattering gained the attention of the younger girl who snapped her head in the direction of the noise._

_Walking over Beca picked up the unbroken plate, "I think you dropped this."_

"_Thanks," Chloe stuttered out._

_Handing it over Beca smirked, "Might want to try opening the door before you put dishes in the dishwasher."_

"_What do you want to do while you're here?" Chloe rushed out changing the subject._

"_I'm going to look at apartments tomorrow and Friday while you work," Stopping at the doorway Beca turned around. "Other than that I'm at your mercy."_

_With that Beca left the kitchen, leaving the redheads mind turning. Was Beca messing with her? That whole stretching incident almost seemed deliberate and intentional. Usually the brunette would get nervous and flushed when she caught Chloe staring like that. _

_Chloe didn't get time to think about it because Beca was back, dangling a flash drive in her face._

"_This is for you," Moving her hand out of the redhead's reach Beca laughed. "It's some mixes I made just for you and new music you should check out."_

_Chloe stepped forward grabbing the flash drive and kissing the younger girls cheek, "I'm sure I'll love it. I always do." _

"_I've got a question for you," Beca stated offhandedly a little while later as they sat on the couch watching TV._

"_Shoot."_

"_Can I stay here, while I'm in town?"_

_Looking around her apartment Chloe laughed. Beca's jacket was haphazardly thrown over a chair, her shoes under the coffee table and a few other odds and ends cluttering her apartment, "You've been here less than four hours and your stuff's all over the place. I kind of already figured you were."_

"_Good cause I kinda turned down the swanky hotel Sony Records was putting me up in."_

_While they sat in silence a smile slowly crept on Chloe's face, "Bec's?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Just so you know, I'm a cuddler," Chloe bit her lip trying not to laugh, waiting for Beca to get the reference._

_Beca narrowed her eyes briefly then smirked, "I know I've been warned, I learned the hard way the first time… Seriously I'll stay in your guestroom."_

"_Since when do you sleep in a guestroom?" Grinning Chloe sat up poking the brunette in her shoulder, "I want my badass Beca Mitchell snuggle buddy, I haven't had it in a while."_

_Beca opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off._

"_Don't you dare fight me on this."_

"_Fine," Beca groaned trying to sound dejected, "Snuggle buddy? More like your personal pillow."_

_Chloe giggled as she kissed Beca's cheek before lying back down and throwing her legs over the brunettes lap. Kissing Beca was becoming more frequent but the younger girl never protested or pushed her away, come to think of it Beca never pushed her away even when they first started happening. Chloe even noticed the soft smile that emerged on the younger girls face each time it did. _

_She also noticed the amount the brunette touched her, currently soft patterns were being drawn on her shins and calf muscles. Every so often fingertips would venture under her pajama pants to her ankle before slipping out and starting the process again. The whole thing was comforting and felt right._

_It was then Chloe realized that maybe, just maybe, Beca might have feelings for her. That little speech she made earlier mentioning an underlining attraction that she couldn't deny anymore, it made sense now. The signs had been there all along and fucking hell her mother was right, she'd been right this whole time._

_A minute later Beca sighed happily, "I still can't believe you get me to cave so easily."_

"_It took three years, but I can virtually get you to do just about anything."_

"_Most people would call that whipped."_

"_Hey you said it not me…" That was exactly what Chloe had been waiting for, Beca walked right into her verbal trap and it made her laugh._

* * *

><p>"But you still didn't say anything." Katherine looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Why is that?"<p>

"There wasn't an opportune time," Chloe stated shrugging her shoulders as she peeled the label from her bottle.

"Bullshit, you didn't try hard enough," Katherine spoke in a firm and borderline harsh tone. She needed to mentally guide her daughter in the right direction, "Don't you see? She revealed her true feelings that night, she all but said she loved you."

Chloe's mouth hung open, her mother almost never spoke in tones like that. It was terrifying and comical all at the same time, "I couldn't just get up one morning, stroll into the kitchen and be like, hey Beca by the way I love you and have for a couple of years now. Want to be my girlfriend?"

Katherine stared at her daughter who stared right back, "What's wrong with that?"

"That's not the type of thing you say over a bowl of Fruit Loops and orange juice."

"Maybe a McDonalds Happy Meal would have been better, you could've shared," Calming down Katherine sighed, she hated speaking that way but there was no other way to get through to Chloe. "There's never going to be a _right_ time for something like that, you need to roll with what's happening in that moment. If you're reading a book, watching TV or drinking coffee at Starbucks on a Sunday, you need to bite the bullet and do it."

Tossing her bottle aside Chloe groaned, "I've just got so much doubt. What if I'm wrong and completely misread all the signals?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Katherine was almost certain they'd never have to step foot on it. Placing her bottle aside Katherine grabbed Chloe's hand forcing her daughter to look at her, "Sweetheart you can't keep living your life this way. I know you're scared and unsure, but love makes everyone react in different ways. You to retreat into yourself and doubt everything, even when you know what you're doubting is true. You said it yourself, you almost told her, but you overthought and retreated back into your head."

Chloe nodded fully understanding everything, "You're right, you've always been right. I told myself when she showed up that I wasn't scared anymore and I lied, but I'm not going to lie anymore. I won't let it happen again, I'll say something."

"Good, that's the daughter I know," Katherine stood pulling Chloe up with her. "Don't let your head get in the way of what the heart wants."

"You've already used that line," Chloe playfully teased picking up their empty bottles.

"Well it never hurts to hear it twice," Looping her arm through her daughters Katherine dragged her away from the beach. She did it mainly because she wanted Chloe to stop overthinking her situation, "Come one let's go make your dad take us out to eat."

Chloe laughed, there was no way her father could resist two Beale women pouting, he caved quicker than Beca.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day…<strong>

This time Chloe was at the beach was different. There was no more contemplating conflicting thoughts, no more self doubt and above all she wasn't scared. Beca Mitchell the girl she'd fallen for over three years ago felt exactly the same way about her.

Sighing happily Chloe lowered her sunglasses and stretched her legs out. Letting the sun warm her skin she kicked off her shoes, watching the water for a bit. For the first time in a long time she was content and happy, she finally had the one person she's wanted for so long. Listening to the ocean she closed her eyes, they'd gone a couple rounds last night and her body ached in all the right places but she wasn't complaining.

Movement from the chair next her woke Chloe and looking to her right she saw her mother, reading a book.

"Hey mom," The redhead whispered sitting up. "How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour. I was surprised to see you," Katherine marked a page in her book then closed it, "You looked tired and I decided not to wake you."

Chloe grinned, "Thanks…"

They both sat quietly for a few minutes, Katherine contemplating Chloe and Chloe contemplating Beca.

Looking at her daughter Katherine smiled, "Usually when I find you out here something's wrong, but I don't think so today. Aren't you thinking about her?"

"Ohh I'm still thinking about her," Chloe stated nonchalantly. More like reliving a fairly vivid flashback from last night. She's pretty sure she left nail marks on Beca's back, but she didn't seem to mind. "Except this time there's no worry, no doubts and definitely no overthinking."

Katherine grinned knowingly, "Everything worked out?"

"Yeah, everything more than worked out."

"Well it's about damn time," Katherine exclaimed tossing her book aside, fully turning in her chair. "I was beginning to think you two would never get together and that I was going to have a lovesick ginger on my hands for years."

Chloe laughed knowing every word was true, "As much as it pains me to admit it, you were right all along. Go ahead you can gloat.

"It was getting to the point where I was going to have to sit you two down and tell it how I saw it."

"I'm so glad you didn't go that far," Chloe stated shaking her head at her mothers enthusiasm.

To say that Katherine was happy was an understatement, she was ecstatic. Those two were so right for each other it was sickening, but in a good way.

Katherine saw from the very beginning what there was to like about Beca. When she first met the brunette she'd been quiet and reserved, tending to hang out in the back, watching and listening. However, once Katherine got the opportunity to talk to the younger girl they hit it off pretty smoothly. The amount of teasing Katherine gave, Beca just rolled with and gave it right back just as fast. She soon realized everything her daughter said about the girl was true. Even down to the immense record collection she had in her dorm room. Which Katherine forced Beca into showing her one afternoon, that was until Chloe dragged them away.

"Ok, you know I want the details," Looking at her daughter Katherine grinned. "How'd you tell her?"

Trying to hide her smile Chloe bit her lip, "I never got a chance to."

"Why?"

Chloe knew this was going to throw her mother for a loop, because even she never thought Beca would make the first move.

"Because Beca kissed me first," It was as simple as that, Chloe knew there was no other way to say it.

"No way?"

The look on her moms face was priceless and Chloe laughed, "Yep, she beat me to it. I mean one minute were watching a movie and the next she's kissing me in the kitchen."

"But Beca hates movies," Katherine said astonishingly.

"That's all you could come up with right now," Chloe's asked in a disbelieving tone, suppressing her laughter.

"Well she does, she even told me that," Katherine stated knowingly. "I want details ginger."

Putting a hand up to stop the barrage of questions that she knew were coming, Chloe cut in, "Ok I'll tell you, but I'm going to leave out the more personal _things_."

* * *

><p><em>Beca had lost a bet, a pretty big one at that, and Chloe was bound and determined to make the brunette pay. That's why Chloe was dragging an unreluctant brunette back to her place. <em>

_Opening her apartment door Chloe pushed the shorter girl inside with a grin._

"_Jesus Beale forceful much?" Stumbling into the living room Beca plopped down on the couch._

"_You're just pissed because you lost and now you have to do whatever I want," Chloe stated grabbing the remote and bringing up Netflix. _

_It had all been Beca's idea, one minute they're eating at the Chinese place down the street and the next there in some tiny ass arcade six blocks from Chloe's apartment. How they even got on the topic of arcade games to start with was beyond her. But the minute the brunette stated she was the shit at old school video games, Chloe knew it was game on._

"_It's not my fault I didn't know how to play that fucking pinball game," Beca had an annoyed grimace on her face as she folded her arms. Turning she tried to defend her defeat, "I'm more of a Pac Man and Donkey Kong person."_

_The redhead threw her head back laughing, "Which you also lost at! You're the one who wanted best out of three."_

"_It was Miss Pac-Man and there's a difference," Beca huffed out._

"_Having a bow doesn't constitute a difference Beca," Stopping her movie surfing Chloe turned her head. She couldn't believe what she just heard, "The premise is the same, you eat the dots and run away from ghosts. You couldn't accomplish either."_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm just speaking the truth."_

_Beca scooted to the far end of the couch, attempting to teach the redhead a lesson. Kicking her shoes off she annoyingly stared at the wall, "My apartment move in date can't get here soon enough."_

"_Now who needs to shut up," Chloe stated still laughing. "You can go sulk in the other room if you want. But just know we're watching two movies tonight you promised."_

_For the past two weeks Beca had been staying at Chloe's until her stuff arrived and her apartment was ready. The movers were coming early tomorrow morning so tonight was Beca's last here for a while._

"_Hey crabby pants," Deciding on Horrible Bosses Chloe quit flipping through pages of movies, "Go make popcorn and grab the wine, I'm ready whenever you are."_

_Sighing in defeat Beca pushed herself off the couch dramatically. _

_Giggling Chloe watched the younger girl shuffle to the kitchen, she was going to miss having the brunette around constantly. That's way Chloe decided on telling Beca everything tomorrow morning. The constant laugher, music and cuddling she forced upon Beca, was about to come to an end. She was definitely going to miss waking up every morning next to the younger girl. _

_With less of a scowl on her face Beca laid all of Chloe's requested items down and sat in her usual spot, "What atrocity are we watching?" _

_When the credits rolled Chloe stopped the movie and immediately highlighted the next one. Turning to Beca she tried gauging her reaction, __"Please tell me you somewhat enjoyed that?"_

_Beca sighed rolling her eyes, "It had some funny parts. At least I didn't fall asleep right?" _

"_What am I going to do with you Beca Mitchell?" The redhead asked patting Beca's knee before standing._

"_Not make me watch movies that's what…" _

"_Don't even think about getting out of the next one. You," Chloe turned giving a playful glare, "Promised to watch two movies."_

"_But Chloe…"_

"_No buts! Prepare yourself while I get us more popcorn and wine."_

_Humming Chloe placed another bag in the microwave and grabbed a different bottle. Beca was being cute again, there were times she saw the younger girl nodding off but then somehow she'd force herself awake again. Beca's fingers were also being highly distracting. The way they'd brush up against her knee and purposely draw patterns on her ankle, made her hope to every deity that Beca liked her back._

_The timer on the microwave dinged snapping Chloe from her thoughts. Opening the bag she felt a tap on her shoulder._

"_Hey Chlo?" _

_Jumping Chloe dropped the bag to the ground while turning, "Beca, don't creep up on me like that!" Noticing the concerned look on the brunettes face she quickly added, "What's wrong?"_

_Beca rested her palms on the counter boxing Chloe in, stepping closer she looked up into questioning blue eyes, "I'm about to ruin our friendship so please don't get mad and please don't run."_

"_I won't, just tell me wha…"_

_Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence because in an instant Beca's lips were on hers. Surprise was her first reaction, then how she'd been dreaming about this moment for a long time._

_Beca kissed her tentatively as she gauged Chloe's reaction, then she slowly became more confident. Their lips moved together like they've done it a hundred times before but still filled with the promise._

_Chloe's mind was reeling and her heart was beating out of her chest. There was no way this was happening, Beca was kissing her, it was hesitant but she was kissing her nonetheless. Just as Chloe was getting into it and kissing back, Beca pulled away and opened her eyes a few seconds later. _

_Shyly smiling Chloe stared at the brunette unable to speak, the younger girl looked nervous and ready to bolt at any second. Chloe began reaching a hand out but stilled her movements as Beca cleared her throat._

"_I know that was stupid," Beca took a few shaky breaths, "But I've wanted to do that since sophomore year…"_

"_It's ok Beca. I…"_

"_I've had a crush on you forever," Beca rushed out unable stop. "And when you left I was heartbroken, for a whole year I didn't know what to do with myself... That's when I realized how in love with you I was. I never said anything because I didn't know how you'd react, so I kept all my feelings hidden, pushing them aside. Then I got a job here and when I saw you last month, I realized all my feelings were more intense than ever."_

"_I get it, I know the feeling…" Chloe interjected brushing her thumbs along Beca's cheeks trying to soothe the tension away. "Beca, I've been in love with you a long time and when I realized it I was too scared to say anything, I've never felt like that before. I was moving away, I couldn't lose you and I thought staying friends was my only option to keep you in my life. Us being friends Beca, it's not going to work, because I realized something…"_

"_What?"_

_The word was barely audible but Chloe heard it and it sounded hopeful._

"_I'm not scared anymore," Pulling the shorter girl closer Chloe trailed her free hand around Beca's neck._

"_Ok good." _

_Leaning down Chloe connected her lips with Beca's again. The kiss quickly turned heated, escalating at a frantic pace caused by over three years of built up sexual tension. Breaking away and gasping for air, Chloe tried speaking but was silenced as she was lifted onto the counter._

_Beca stepped between Chloe's legs, cupping her face she leaned in starting another kiss. _

_They'd been kissing for god knows how long and Chloe reveled in it, realizing how much of a drug Beca was and she wanted more. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair as the younger girl detached their lips and started descending her neck._

"_Bedroom, now," Chloe finally managed, feeling Beca instantly still her movements and smile._

"_Ok…"_

_Getting to the bedroom proved more of an obstacle than a challenge. Even though it was a straight shot once exiting the living room, those damn walls of the hallway kept getting in their way. That picture frame on the ground would need replacing but at this point Chloe could care less. She was perfectly fine with the way Beca was currently pressed up against her._

_Finally reaching the bedroom Beca pushed Chloe onto the bed before kissing her again. Chloe matched the pace that was set as Beca placed both of her hands on either side of the redhead hips leaning in to deepen it. They were working together, when one person pushed the other shoved. This kiss was different from the first ones in the kitchen, right now it was all about learning each other and exploring. It was a delicate game and one Chloe was willing to play if it meant feeling like this all the time._

_Pulling back Beca let out a shaky breath, "This so isn't going how I thought it would."_

_Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow. She didn't know what to think and her body was screaming not to say her next words, "We can stop, we can wait."_

"_Fuck no, it's so going down," Beca said cracking a smile, recognizing she hadn't been entirely clear. "I just thought you'd run."_

"_I'm not running," Standing Chloe kissed the brunette again and started unbuttoning the shorter girls shirt, slowly working her way down, "I'm never going to run."_

"_Good to know," Sucking in a breath Beca felt the redheads lips on newly exposed skin. "I mean…"_

_Slipping the last button out Chloe trailed a finger down Beca's stomach, silencing her. Glancing up she smiled seductively, "Now that I have your attention, can we get on with it? We've both waited a long time for this…"_

_That was all the motivation Beca needed before she forced Chloe onto the bed again._

_Chloe felt dexterous fingers, the ones that drew painfully torturous patterns on her legs, slowly sliding up her thighs and ever so lightly brushing under her shorts. The trail they were taking along her body left a lingering tingling sensation. Eventually making it to her waist they gently pushed her shirt up. Opening her eyes and slightly sitting up Chloe nodded her head, signaling that it was ok for the brunette to take her shirt and bra off._

_Seconds later Beca's mouth was on Chloe's again then started making its way down her neck, past her collarbone to right above her breast. She let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt a tentative tongue circle her nipple before pulling it into her warm mouth. The combination of teeth scraping and Beca's spare hand rolling her other hardened bud between her fingers, sent the redheads breathing ragged. Resting a hand on Beca's head, Chloe tried maintaining the delicious pressure as she attempted to control her breathing._

_Chloe couldn't believe it, less than thirty minutes ago they'd been watching a movie and now, well now Beca was for lack of better words worshipping her body. A switch had been flipped so quickly that it left her wondering why they hadn't said anything sooner. Those thoughts were quickly pushed back as a tongue slid down her abdomen and the button on her shorts undone._

_Pushing up on her elbows Chloe watched Beca glide the zipper down. It was precise, it was calculated and it was hot, like Beca had been thinking about doing it for years. The slow pace they were moving at was killing her, but in a good way knowing they both were enjoying the moment. There wasn't going to be another first time, there was only going to be the times after this._

_Beca's hands made quick work of Chloe's shorts, tossing them behind her as she peppered feather light kisses along the hem of her underwear. Maneuvering around Beca straddled Chloe's thighs, running her hands up the redhead's sides. Raking her nails down her stomach Chloe felt fingers slip in under the waistband and expertly run through her folds. The action sent Chloe's mind spinning and she let out a loud groan._

_The brunette stopped her actions as she leaned forward capturing Chloe's mouth. Pulling the bottom lip in between her teeth she slowly made her way to the redhead's ear, "I swear to god you're the hottest thing on the fucking planet."_

"_Then there are two of us in this room." _

_Reaching down Chloe slipped a hand in the brunettes jeans stroking hard a few times. When the brunette sat up, Chloe removed her hand, causing Beca to moan at the loss of contact. That and disheveled appearance the younger girl was wearing turned Chloe on like never before._

_Sitting up Chloe kissed down Beca's chest before slipping the shirt off her shoulders, "You need to take off your clothes now." The tone was more of a needy wine then the seductive one she was going for._

_Beca stopped the hands yanking at her already undone belt, "And what if I don't?"_

_That smirk was back, Beca was toying with her again. Chloe could play that game, "Fine, I'll just fuck you with your clothes on."_

"_And what makes you think you are going to fuck me?"_

_The confidence in they way Beca delivered that sentence and how she was looking at her, sent Chloe's mind into over drive. Usually she was the dominant one in bed, but as the brunette kissed her, Chloe realized she was totally fine if Beca wanted to be in control. Two dominating personalities in bed was going to make life very interesting._

_Swallowing the lump in her throat Chloe watched Beca strip down. In the next instant Beca was falling face first towards the bed, apparently tripping over their discarded clothing._

"_I totally meant to do that," Beca stated pointing to the floor. Regaining her balance she shifted her and Chloe to the middle of the bed. _

_Chloe let her laughter escape while she helped a blushing Beca remove her last item of clothing. Pulling Beca down for a kiss she spread her legs, allowing the brunette to settle comfortably between them._

"_We'll work on your gracefulness later. Right now," Chloe trailed a hand down Beca's abdomen, running it through her wet folds, "We need each other."_

_Beca shuddered as Chloe set a slow rhythm, alternating between teasing the younger girls entrance and circling her clit. Letting out a soft groan Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder while a hand braced the headboard for support. Chloe could feel Beca's warm breath picking up as her hand moved faster and applied more pressure. The soft noises and increased wetness was hot and Chloe knew she was doing something right. Needing to see the younger girl's face, Chloe quickly flipped their positions._

_Now on top Chloe could fully see all of Beca's emotions. Chloe could get the visual conformation that everything she was doing was ok. It was still a learning experience for them and she didn't want to do anything uncomfortable or disliked. Twisting her palm this way sent hips arching, while letting a finger slide into Beca's core elicited a sharp intake of breath and moan. Judging by everything she'd done so far, Chloe was on the right track._

"_Beca," Chloe questioned taking a nipple into her mouth._

"_Yeah," Was the one word Beca replied lacing her fingers in red hair._

_Sitting up Chloe wrapped Beca's legs around her. The new position gave the perfect view of the shorter girls breasts, which were larger than she remembered, and full access to the place she desperately ached to discover with her fingers and mouth._

"_Before we go further, I wanted to say something," Chloe dragged her nails down the brunettes chest, stopping to circle a nipple then descending to her stomach. She smirked when she saw ab muscles twitch briefly under her fingertips. Leaning forward she tenderly kissed Beca again, "I love you so much."_

_Beca's eyes snapped to insane blue ones, reaching up she trailed a hand down Chloe's arm, "I love you too and it feels so fucking good to say that out loud."_

"_I'm not going to hold that back anymore Beca."_

"_Me either…"_

_Beca tightened her legs trying switching their position, but Chloe had other plans, she wanted to finish what she started. She knew Beca wanted to dominate this situation she could see it, she could feel it, but Chloe stood her ground. Bending down she took a nipple back in her mouth and sucked as she inserted a finger into soft flesh, causing Beca to hum in satisfaction._

_From there Chloe slowly built the pace by adding a second finger, as she intended to drag out the pleasure as long as possible. Never losing contact she changed positions, spreading Beca's legs wider and laying down. This action allowed for almost full body contact while Chloe continued thrusting and grinding her palm into the girl squirming beneath her. She ached to taste the brunette but she could wait because she thought Beca was close. She wanted to see the younger girls face as she reached her pinnacle. The noises their bodies made and groans coming from her lover, almost pushed Chloe over the edge too and she needed to be touched desperately._

_Kissing Beca again Chloe noted the fine sheen of sweat coving their bodies. Resting their foreheads together Chloe started picking up the pace, using her hips to help drive her fingers in and rubbing tight circles on Beca's clit with her thumb. Both their breathing seemed to pick up tenfold as they stared into each others eyes. Chloe could tell Beca was there she could see it, she was teetering on the edge of orgasm as her fingers tightly gripped the bed sheet. _

_Gazing into grey blue eyes Chloe tried to steady her breathing as she spoke, "No holding back remember? Just let it happen…"_

_With two final thrusts Beca cried out as Chloe pushed the brunettes body over the edge. Chloe felt a hand tighten around her wrist and she quickly linked their fingers as Beca rode out her orgasm. She gently rubbed circles on the younger girls clit until she felt the body relax._

"_Wow, that was…" Beca breathed out raggedly pushing the redheads hand away, feeling another climax slowly building. "I don't really have words to describe that right now."_

"_I aim to please," Chloe stated with a smug grin._

"_Well that you did," Grinning Beca kissed the redhead again, noticing how it quickly turned heated. "I just hope I can live up to that hype."_

"_You going to prove it?"_

_Leaning forward Beca trailed kisses to Chloe's ear. Pulling on the earlobe with her teeth she whispered, "Do remember the last time you asked me to prove something?"_

_Before Chloe could respond she was flipped to her back, with Beca resting in between her spread legs. Letting out an unsteady breath Chloe knew what Beca was referring to, "I didn't think you remembered."_

"_How could I not? Had that guy not knocked us apart, I would've kissed you. All night I wanted to kiss you. On the way home I wanted to kiss you," Looking at Chloe knowingly Beca emphasized the sentence by kissing her. Pulling back she smiled, "Stacie conned me into going to that party because she knew you'd be there. She said it was my opportunity to do something about my sexual frustration and without the watchful eyes of the rest of the group."_

"_Why didn't you say anything after we stopped dancing," Chloe moaned the question as Beca begin grinding her hips down, hitting just the right spot._

"_I was, but then I saw you talking to Stacie and you looked terrified. So," Beca trailed a single finger over Chloe's nose, lips, down the valley of her breasts and lazily ending at the apex of her legs. She then played with the redheads clit, rolling it between her finger and thumb, "I retreated back into the kitchen and started tossing back shots."_

_So that's why Stacie made her look at Beca drinking, she'd seen her best friend abruptly turn around and head back to the booze. Chloe's mind was reeling from this information and from the torturous things Beca was currently doing to her body. Jesus how could Beca hold a conversation and move her hands and hips like that at the same time? Chloe could barely think straight right now and it was taking all her will power to formulate a single sentence. _

"_I'm so sorry Beca," Chloe hands slowly moved to Beca's back and ass as the younger girl expertly set a slow grinding pace. "I'm sorry I misread your signals, I'm sorry I gave you mixed signals."_

_Brushing a strand of hair out of Chloe eyes Beca stilled her movements sitting up slightly. Groaning in frustration Chloe hit the mattress at the loss of friction and body heat. The knot that had gradually been building low in her stomach was now slowly unraveling._

"_Let's quit apologizing, we were both stupid and naive," Grinning Beca chuckled at the annoyed look on the redheads face, "I seriously need to take care of that toner of yours."_

"_Finally," Chloe said sending a suggestive wink. She then looped a leg over the brunette's hip as open mouth kisses trailed down her chest. _

"_That didn't sound desperate at all," Beca deadpanned._

_Kissing the brunette again Chloe started laughing, "After watching you cum, which was incredibly hot by the way, it won't take much. I can't wait to see what your mouth and fingers can do."_

"_Does you mother know what a dirty mind and mouth you have," Beca teased trying not to laugh._

_Chloe shrugged, like it was no big deal, "That's just the tip of the iceberg Mitchell."_

_Beca sat up smirking, "I'll have to change my tactic now. I was going to go down on you and draw out your orgasm slowly, but since you claim you're halfway there…I'll save my signature move for later."_

_Did Beca Mitchell just say she was going to go down on her? Why was she so stupid to open her big fat mouth? God Chloe couldn't wait for that. _

"_Signature move?"_

"_You'll understand why later…"_

_Chloe never got a chance to retort because Beca crashed their lips together again and the pressure on her hips was back. The tension was slowly building again at the steady swivel of small hips and it sent her gasping for air. Why did Beca Mitchell have to be so fucking good at this? She knew the younger girl had sex before, with both men and women. The thing Chloe but failed to realize was just how amazing the brunette would be at it and they'd only just begun. The way Beca moved, just like when they were dancing, was precise and calculated. Beca knew what she was doing, there was no doubt in Chloe's mind and she was going to enjoy learning all of Beca's "signature moves."_

_Chloe was panting as the brunette effortlessly added a hand to the mix, curling her fingers as she moved inside her, hitting just the right spot. That combined with the grinding actions only increased the intensity and she wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer. As Beca rolled her body into Chloe's she could feel everything, the way their nipples brushed together, they way a tongue licked her collarbone and the immediate jolt of electricity she got when their clits came in contact._

_Looking into Beca's eyes Chloe realized everything was happening so fast. She wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or turned on that the brunette could work her body so effortlessly. God their sex life was going to be amazing Chloe thought._

_Just as she was right there, ready to topple off the edge, Beca's relentless movements stopped._

_Looking up Chloe saw that teasing look on the brunettes face again as she shifted positions. Straddling the older girl Beca placed one of Chloe's legs over her hip and lined up their wet centers._

_Chloe moaned out at the pleasurable contact, this was something she'd never done before with a girl. Looking up into trusting eyes Chloe felt Beca start moving again._

_Seeing the questioning look and nervousness on Chloe's face Beca stopped. Caressing a cheek she gave a quick kiss, "If you want to get there again Beale, we'll need to work together on this. Got it?"_

_Nodding Chloe smiled reassuringly as they started moving together. Even when they were in an intense moment like this Beca still cared, she still took the time out to make sure Chloe was comfortable and ok. Chloe loved this girl with her entire being and it was amazing to know Beca felt the same way._

_They eventually worked out a natural rhythm between them that was relaxed and fun, Beca even cracked a joke once. Minutes passed and Chloe felt the knot in her stomach return, she was nearing the edge and judging by the brunette's face and eyes, so was she. The tempo started increasing and becoming more frantic as Chloe gripped onto the younger girl like her life depended on it. There'd be marks all over Beca's shoulders and lower back tomorrow but she didn't care. She needed something to hold onto and warm skin was her only option._

_Partially lowering her body on the redhead, Beca increased the pace and friction again. Through ragged breath she questioned, "Chlo are you almost there?"_

_Nodding Chloe buried her head in the crook of Beca neck. Biting down Chloe came hard, crying out obscenities into Beca's shoulder. Chloe let the pulsating waves overtake her as Beca followed behind a minute later. Their movements started slowly dying as they rode out their orgasms together._

_Chloe's emotions kicked into full gear as she clung to Beca, refusing to let go._

"_Hey, hey it's ok. I've got you," Beca's voice was laced with concern as she saw tears in her lovers eyes and felt her trembling. Shifting to a more comfortable position she kept her arms safely around the older girl, "Hang onto me as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere."_

_A few minutes later, breathing under control and emotions in check Chloe pulled back, "I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Everything just hit me."_

_Pecking Chloe's lips Beca spoke softly, "It's ok, I felt it to. I've never had sex like that before…"_

"_Like what," Chloe questioned unable to verbalize her own feelings right now._

"_Like it actually meant something," Breaking from the embrace briefly, Beca pulled the sheets over them, "It was a super intense moment, different from other times you know?"_

"_I know exactly what you mean."_

_Linking their fingers together Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand, "I know it took me a long time to get my shit together, but every second with you will be worth it. So thanks for waiting for me."_

"_You're not the only one who had to get their shit together," Chloe giggled repeating Beca's words. Smiling lovingly she contemplated what to say next, "How about we agree we waited for each other?"_

"_I down with that," Leaning over Beca delivered a slow drawn out kiss. "Man it feels good to do that without hesitation."_

_As they lay there Chloe realized just how much Beca had been struggling with the same situation for years. It was good and bad in a way, but her mother did say that people react to love in different ways, at least now their heads were out of their asses. Chloe knew their relationship was going to be amazing, that it would work, because their friendship had started it all._

_Laughter brought Chloe from her thoughts, as Beca was laying on her back unable to stop._

"_What?"_

"_We totally went about this dating thing all wrong," Beca finally got out after calming down, "We had sex before we dated and before you're my girlfriend."_

_Shoving the brunette lightly Chloe laughed, "Are you that blind Mitchell? We've been dating for years but never realized it. We sleep in the same bed all the time and you never, ever fight me about it. Aubrey's my best friend and I've never shared a bed with her."_

_Quickly sobering Beca's eyes flipped to the redheads, "I guess you're right. But damn if I would've known this a long time ago I could've updated my relationship status on Facebook. It's not everyday the hottest girl at Barden University is my girlfriend." Pausing she quickly shut her mouth, before shyly asking, "I mean you are my girlfriend right."_

"_After what you just did to me, it's safe to say you are That is, unless your signature move is a big let down. Then I'll have to find a new one," Chloe used air quotes to emphasize her point. Her girlfriend was cute and it wouldn't be possible to move on from the subject unless Chloe didn't capitalize on throwing the brunettes words right back at her. Giggling she saw the blush creep up Beca's face, it was cute._

"_It won't, I'm pretty confident about all that," Beca gave her trademark smirk playing the game and tossing in the redhead's very own words._

"_We'll see about that."_

_Sitting up on an elbow Beca grinned, "I guess now that we've done the deed and you're my girlfriend…the next logical step in the reverse order that is our relationship would be that first date. So how about it?"_

"_That's how you ask me on a date, a how about it?" Chloe stated in disbelief trying to hide her humor. The look on the brunettes face was priceless, she looked like she knew she fucked up already._

"_Fine," Beca huffed out taking Chloe's hand. "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? I'll plan it and everything…"_

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Bitch, I knew you were just using me for my body."_

_Chloe started cracking up laughing, "Yes, bitch I'll go on a date with you. It'll always be a yes. Can we play arcade games again? You love those."_

"_You're going to bring that up for the rest of my life aren't you," Beca asked incredulously. _

"_Well I mean you're exact words when we started playing were, it's on like donkey kong. Then you spectacularly lost…" _

_Chloe knew this was the start of a beautiful relationship._

* * *

><p>"So I take it you slept together?" Katherine asked knowingly. She'd noticed a big time jump in the story but didn't want to dwell on it. That was a private matter between her daughter and Beca.<p>

"Yeah it just happened. It was probably a long time coming actually."

Looking at her daughter Katherine smiled, "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've been in a long time." Chloe said confidently. That was something Katherine hadn't heard in a long time, especially when Beca was involved.

Standing Katherine picked up her book and brushed the sand off it, "Good, now I can finally give you advice on something other than love."

Chloe laughed knowing how true that was. For the last few years it seemed like all their talks out here in someway were connected with Beca. She was so grateful that her mother never swayed her into thinking one way or the other, never judged Beca and never doubted her love for the younger girl. She was lucky to have such a loving and understanding mother.

Getting up Chloe hugged her mom, "Thanks for always listening and pushing me in the right direction."

"I didn't do the pushing," Pulling back Katherine moved a hair behind her daughters ear. "I just did the guiding. You figured out what you needed and wanted on your own."

"I know but thanks."

Grinning Katherine nodded her head, "If you have a date tonight then what're you doing at home?"

"Beca's movers were coming today and she wouldn't let me help at her apartment. She said I'd be to distracting," That was entirely true, Beca had told her those exact words this morning when they went out for breakfast. "I couldn't stay at home because sooner or later I'd just end up over there. She knows I'm here, she's going to pick me up at Grand Central Station tonight for our date."

"Any idea where you're going?"

"Nope, none…" Chloe stated sitting back down in her chair. "I'm sure it'll be fun though, with Beca it always is."

"I have to head to the hospital to check on a patient. If I don't see you before you go, have a good time." Leaning down Katherine kissed her daughter's head. Silently laughing she knew this was going to make her daughter blush, "You didn't do a very good job at covering that hickey up on your collarbone… Oh and next time you come home please bring that cute girlfriend of yours."

As her mother walked away, Chloe looked at her chest nervously pulling her light sweater tighter, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, ginger?"

"My head's no longer in the way of what my heart wants…"

Katherine turned, smiling at her daughters seated form, "I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**First off over a 100 followers and 50 favorites! I just want to say thank you so much I am so glad everyone is enjoying this and I hope to keep cranking out more for you. So t****hank you, thank you and thank you again for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. They just keep me motivated!  
><strong>

**So that was Chloe's side of the story and I really hope you enjoyed both chapters. I never intended for it to be this long or it to evolve into what it did but I loved writing every second of it. It was completely different from how I normally write.  
><strong>

**Also this is my first time ever posting some type of M rated material on here. I'm still not convinced I'm good at it, but alot of you asked for it so I gave it my best shot and went ahead and finished that version for you guys. I tried to keep it tasteful...**

**Have no fear guys my cute/fluffy and funny/fluffy oneshots will make a return next week! I haven't decided on a topic, but I got two ideas rolling around so we will see how it goes.  
><strong>

** I love the response and it motivates me to keep going. Each one mean's more than you know, so thanks for taking the time!**

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots or just want to chat send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Not So Secret Wedding

**Title: **Super Secret Wedding or How Chloe Beale Conned Beca Mitchell into Eloping

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post _No Electricity  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, if I did Jeca wouldn't of happened. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N #1:** This onshot is a request from Guest they said and I quote, "I think you need to post the wedding series next." So here you go Guest, I hope this meets your expectations!

* * *

><p>"Beca?"<p>

Chloe set aside her laptop as she watched the video game in progress on their living room TV. Getting no response from the girl in question she tried again but louder, still nothing. Picking up a pillow she aimed it at the brunette seated on the floor. Tossing it Frisbee style it collided with the back of her fiancés head, sending her off kilter.

"Jesus Beale," pausing the game Beca turned, giving an annoyed glare. "You told me I'd get one hour of uninterrupted game time!"

"And it's been almost two." Chloe stated factually. Adjusting her position she picked up the PS4 box, studying the game her fiancé was playing. "You're doing better with this _Destiny_ game, you're not dying as much anymore."

"That's cause Jesse's not playing," Unpausing, Beca refocused on the TV and her task. "He sucks…"

Ever since making prank calls to Aubrey almost two years ago, Beca had been making more of an effort to reconnect with him. Chloe was quick to remind her that Jesse was the first friend she'd made at Barden. In the end she was glad they started talking again. He'd even come a few times with Aubrey when she visited.

Laughing at the comment Chloe watched the game. She'd been watching Beca play it for the past month, it consisted of a lot of cursing and throwing of controllers.

"What's the exact premise of this game again babe?"

"To explore ancient ruins of the solar system," Not taking her eyes off the screen the brunette stood up, really getting into the game, "Defeat earth's enemies, reclaim what we've lost," Her voice was steadily becoming louder. To emphasize her point she threw a fist in the air, "And become a legend!"

Chloe playfully reeled back into the cushions not expecting that, "Whoa…dedicated much?"

"It's a lifestyle really…"

Judging by the frantic pace Beca's fingers were moving and the aggravated look on her face, the end was nearing. Chloe could tell this wasn't going to end well, all she could do was wait for it. Seconds later the controller dropped and an angry foot kicked it across the floor, sending it crashing into the wall.

Sighing in frustration Beca looked up at the ceiling, "I think I'm going to need a new controller."

"How many does that make now?" Chloe hid her smile, acting concerned.

"Three…"

Beca knew it was actually four, but her fiancé didn't need to know what happened last weekend while she was at the gym. She wasn't even allowed to be playing because Chloe had banned her after the last incident.

Giggling Chloe dragged Beca down onto the couch next to her, "You get really angry playing that game. You don't even get angry when, on the rare occasions, we argue."

"That's because you're always right," Beca grinned.

"Good answer," Leaning over Chloe patted her fiancés face lightly. "I've trained you well."

Flipping onto her back Beca twisted the engagement ring around on Chloe's finger, "Why'd you let me play so long? We have a date tonight."

"I was trying to sort out my health insurance for next year. It's super expensive," Rolling her eyes at the laptop Chloe groaned seeing the total on the screen. She wasn't concerned about the money, between her and Beca they made a lot, it was the principle of the matter. For a prestigious private school, that charged an outrageous tuition fee, she thought they'd at least provide better healthcare options. "Just for me, it's over two hundred a month and the coverage sucks."

"Sony Music has awesome insurance," Beca stated sitting up on an elbow. "To add a spouse, it's a little over a hundred."

"Per person?"

Shaking her head Beca replied, "Total, for the both of us."

Beca could see the wheels turning in Chloe's head, as she sat thinking. Usually when she looked like that Beca knew she was in for a world of trouble. It was only a matter of time before the sweet talking began, so she was mentally preparing herself for the inevitable.

"So you can add me after we're married?"

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, it's difficult but it can be done."

"How difficult?" Chloe asked sitting up to grab her laptop.

"I don't know, in the meeting they said something about loads of paperwork." Trying to be funny Beca used air quotes to stress the point.

Slamming her laptop shut Chloe wished she had an idea to make this whole ordeal easier.

"So right now, if we were married, you could just sign me up?"

"Right…" Beca eyed the redhead suspiciously, she was plotting something. "It's no big deal, in April after we're married I'll take care of it." Leaning over she pecked Chloe's lips then stood and stretched. "Now I owe you a date, you ready?"

Grabbing Beca's hand Chloe yanked her fiancé back to the couch, "When's your deadline for enrollment?"

"The first week of December…Why?"

"Just wondering." Reopening her laptop Chloe pointed to the screen, "Mine's Sunday night."

Smirking Beca shifted closer acting interested, "That's cool."

"Look," Chloe pointed to a paragraph at the bottom of the screen. "I can cancel my insurance after we're married, but there's lot's of paperwork. Plus finalization could take a couple of months."

"Well that's fucked up. What kind of sucky insurance does that fancy pants private school offer," Beca stated rereading the paragraph containing coverage and termination details. "You can go without, but what if something happens. And if you take it then you're paying for something I can get for half the cost."

Four months was a long time to go without health insurance.

"I definitely can't go without, especially with the klutz that you are around me," Flashing a grin Chloe laughed remembering all the times her fiancé hurt herself.

"Hey I'm not that bad," Beca defended knowing the word klutz was a fair description. "Accidents happen."

Chloe gave a knowing glare, "I love it when you bust your ass."

"So does your mother," Chuckling the brunette remembered an incident just last weekend.

Beca had been in their office working on a mix while precariously leaning her chair back on two legs. From that angle she could just see into their bedroom, where the redhead was zipping up jeans she'd put on. While craning her neck to check out her fiancé walk away she toppled over, crashing to the floor. What she didn't realize was that Chloe's mom was standing at the top of the stairs and had witnessed the whole event. Katherine vowed to never let her live that down.

"She eats that shit up. I think she likes it more than you."

"I'm used to the everyday occurrences," Giggling like it was no big deal the redhead waved a hand in front of her fiancés bemused face, "You're and excellent source of entertainment for us."

"I know what you're doing Beale," Beca stated bringing the whole subject back to where it originally was going. "You're trying to distract me from what you really want."

Beca knew Chloe well enough to know that the subject of insurance wasn't going to get dropped that easily. It wouldn't end until the redhead figured out what to do.

"I'm not this time, I swear." Shutting the laptop Chloe set it aside, "This whole insurance mess would be taken care of if we were already married."

"And…"

"Think of the money we could save for our honeymoon."

Staring blankly at her fiancé Beca wasn't buying it, "You and I both know money isn't an issue for us. Besides our vacation in June is already paid for."

Last month they'd finalized everything, purchasing plane tickets and booking hotel rooms. They agreed that June was the best time to go, Chloe was done teaching for the year and Beca, although busier than normal with her summer music outreach program, had already cleared it with her boss. The task of organizing the trip was tiring and they had a hard time picking destinations. Chloe wanted Greece and Italy, while Beca France and Germany, in the end they agreed to hit some of the major highlights in each country. So, what started out as a simple two week adventure, ended up being extended to four.

"I still don't know why you refuse to call it our honeymoon."

"Because I hate that word," Beca stated knowingly. "It's a vacation, which we'll have a lot of sex on. Would you rather it be called a sexcation?"

Shoving the brunette lightly Chloe laughed knowing Beca had a point, "I swear you have a mind of a teenage boy sometimes."

The two were silent for a few minutes as Beca twirled her fiancés engagement ring again.

Holding Chloe's ring finger up Beca kissed it, "You know I can't wait to marry you right?"

"I know same here. I'm just ready for April." Smiling lovingly Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "Sorry I'm stressing out so much, it's just life would be simpler if we were married already."

Kissing the top of Chloe's head Beca sighed happily feeling her fiancé relax into her side, "Don't worry we'll take care of everything in April."

"Our wedding's going to be so awesome." All the major details were set and ready to go, only the finalized dinner menu and a few other minor things remained. Chloe was lucky that Beca wanted to be fully involved otherwise it would've been ten times more stressful, "I'm so glad we got that that beach resort near my parents place, it's beautiful. I also like limiting our guest list to sixty people, it'll be more intimate. You have good taste Mitchell."

"Well I know you love the beach," Shifting to look into Chloe's eyes Beca smirked. "The sixty people was totally you _and_ our mothers request. If it were up to me, it'd be less than ten. Actually I take that back, I'd make it only you and me."

Chloe sat up quickly, a light going off in her head. Fully turning she sat indian style, looking intently at Beca.

"What if I told you there was a way for it to be just us?" Gesturing between them Chloe smiled, "And a way to solve my insurance dilemma."

Looking at the redhead Beca narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting at?"

"To simply put it," Chloe paused trying to read her fiancés thoughts. This could go one of two ways, she hoped it went the right way. "We can elope…"

Beca's eyes widened comically, "You're crazy, we can't do that."

"Yes we can."

"But we have all these people coming in April."

"What's your point?" Chloe asked curiously.

"We can't just cancel because you couldn't wait."

"I never said anything about canceling…"

"No, absolutely not. _Your_ mother would kill me when she found out." Sighing in frustration Beca knew she was up for a fight. This whole idea was ridiculous, why didn't her fiancé see that. "I'm telling you right now Chlo, somehow this will all come back to me. She'd never believe her golden child would suggest such a thing as eloping."

"_My_ mother will never find out." Eyeing the younger girl Chloe reached for a hand, "We'll keep it just between us. It'll be our secret, no one has to know"

Beca let out a bark of laughter, "Here's the problem, _you_ can't keep secrets. I've seen you try, you don't have a poker face."

"I totally can, you had no idea I was getting you that PlayStation for your birthday last year," Chloe said proudly pointing to the device.

"Hate to break it to you but I did," Shifting her body Beca mimicked the redheads posture. Chloe was good at a lot of things but keeping secrets wasn't one of them. She always got way to excited and was unable to hold it in. It was endearing and the main reason Beca never said anything. "You were really cute, asking me twenty times if they made karaoke games. Then you _hypothetically_ asked if I were to own a PS4 would I mind one or two so we could sing together."

Chloe's mouth hung open, she couldn't believe she'd been that obvious. There was no way to play it off, "I was excited…Anyways, I can keep this secret I promise."

"I'll say it again. Your mother," Beca pointed in the redheads face, "She will kill me. It always comes back to the alt girl with tattoos."

"No she won't. I'll keep quite." Inching closer Chloe was now nose to nose with her fiancé, "Don't make me resort to tactics of persuasion, you will…not…win."

Gulping Beca knew how true that statement was. She couldn't fall for it this time, she needed to stand her ground, April wasn't that far away. But god her resolve was collapsing, it was eroding away just by the look Chloe was giving her.

"I don't know Chlo," Beca felt hands run up her thighs causing her heart rate to pick up. Her fiancé was way to good at getting her way, "What will you tell your mom when she finds out, because she will?"

"The truth, that your insurance was better and it was easier to sign up now rather than later." Kissing along the brunette's jaw Chloe slowly inched towards her ear. The next sentence was going to be the bait, she could only hope Beca would take it. Rolling her body just enough to get the desired effect she whispered, "She doesn't need to know that I _really_ couldn't wait any longer to be Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca found it incredibly hot that Chloe was willing to change her last name. They'd talked about it, she even suggested hyphenated names, but the redhead was adamant, she wanted to take the Mitchell last name.

"Fine," Beca groaned as she turned to peck the redhead's lips.

"Really?"

"Really, let's get married." Grinning Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "I want to see you happy because I love you and if you can't wait until April, neither can I."

The redhead didn't think it would be that easy, she never thought Beca would actually go for it. Before tonight the thought of eloping never crossed her mind, all she wanted was better insurance without all the crazy paperwork and hassle. Leaning forward to kiss Beca, Chloe realized life just got a whole lot better.

Breaking away Chloe linked their fingers, "We'll have to do it soon. How does the week of Thanksgiving sound?"

"Perfect to me." Brushing her fingers over Chloe's knuckles, Beca furrowed her brows, "We're not doing it in our backyard and Vegas is stereotypical. We need to do this right, regardless of the cost."

Raising an eyebrow Chloe knew it was dangerous territory when Beca said she didn't care about money, "What do you have in mind?"

"Napa Valley." Beca plainly stated watching the redheads face light up. "Well Saint Helena to be exact."

"I've always wanted to go there," Chloe tried to continue but was quickly cut off when Beca held up a finger.

Standing the brunette nervously paced in front of the coffee table, "I know and this was supposed to be your Christmas gift. Since we'll be with your parents for Christmas I was planning on taking you there the day after to celebrate New Years. I've been doing research and found this awesome place, close to tons of wineries called The Harvest Inn. Everything's set up including a room with a view. I've got some things planned but mostly I'll leave it up to you."

"You did that for me?" All Chloe could do was stare at her fiancé. Beca really was the best, she was blown away.

"I wanted to have a quick getaway before things got super hectic with the wedding. A way for us to spend time together and relax. My mom thought it was an amazing idea."

Moving to the edge of the couch Chloe pulled Beca to her, "Baby I love it, I honestly don't know what to say."

Sitting down Beca opened the laptop and pulled up the hotel website. "They have these small wedding and elopement packages. I can call the lady I've been working with tomorrow, change the dates and add one."

They then spent the next hour checking out the different wedding packages. The place was amazing and if it looked anything close to what the pictures did, the backdrop for their quick ceremony would be amazing.

"So the final decision Beale," Turning from the laptop Beca put on a serious tone. "How many people?"

"I thought just us," That came out more of a question than Chloe originally intended.

"You know as well as I do," Giving a look Beca smirked. "Even if this whole idea was yours, Aubrey will in some way make it my fault. My death will then be a slow and painful one… Now, do you want her there or not?"

Nodding her head vehemently Chloe set the laptop to the side, "Yes, she's my best friend. If she comes Jesse will come with her, is that ok?"

"That's cool, I know they won't say anything." Running a hand through her hair the brunette laughed, "Is Stacie and her flavor of the month ok?"

"Fine by me," Tugging at Beca's shirt Chloe pulled her fiancé down on top of her. "Now about our date, lets just stay in. I kinda want to makeout with you right now."

"I don't know, I heard sex before the wedding is bad luck," Brushing their lips together Beca pulled back teasingly. Looking away she bit back a grin and sighed in defeat, "On second thought it'll be worth it. Sex with you is always worth it."

Laughing Chloe guided their lips together slowly building the pace. She eventually lost track of time, the brunette made it so easy to forget about everything when she kissed her like that.

A knocking on the table broke them apart. Stacie laughed as she watched the two scrambled to sit upright and adjust their clothes.

"I saw a new side of Beca tonight." Stacie stated nonchalantly.

"How long have you been here?" Chloe ran a hand through her hair, shifting her eyes to Beca.

Crossing her legs Stacie settled into the opposite side of their u-shaped couch, "About five minutes."

Stacie had recently accepted a job teaching kindergarten at Chloe's school. The school was in desperate need to fill the spot because the teacher away on maternity leave decided she wasn't coming back. Stacie was the first person Chloe thought of after hearing the news, the tall brunette had been working at an elementary school near Barden and was desperate to get away. So after getting the job, Beca and Chloe offered to let her stay with them until she found an apartment.

"How much did you see," Beca questioned buttoning her shirt. She totally forgot Stacie was there, she hadn't seen her best friend since getting home from work and just assumed she was out.

With a teasing glint Stacie winked, "Enough to know Chloe's a lucky girl."

"Totally am," Chloe tossed in stirring the pot to make Beca squirm. "I mean you'll _never_ hear me complain. She's amazing in bed."

"Enough," Beca knew were this was going, she didn't want her sexual abilities talked about in front of her. She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, that aspect of their relationship was topnotch, but sometimes things needed to be left private. It was bad enough the two probably talked about it when she wasn't around, because Stacie had no shame and well Chloe was the most overshare person ever.

"Did you need something Stace?"

"Nope," Stacie smiled popping the p. "I was going watch TV, but got a totally different show, two hot chicks making out on the couch. Some people pay big money to see that, but I'm not into that sort of thing. So I put a stop to it, you know before you ripped each others clothes off."

"Thanks…"

Standing Chloe went to retrieve a menu from the kitchen, "We were just about to order dinner, want anything?"

As they waited for their food to arrive they talked back and forth swapping random stories. Eventually, when the topic of reality TV came up, Beca immersed herself in her phone, there was only so much of Keeping Up With the Kardashians she could take.

"Hey bitch," Pointing to her best friend Beca decided now was the time to end the discussion about Vanderpump Rules, "Want to come with us to Napa Valley for Thanksgiving?"

Stacie thought for a minute, "Maybe, but I thought you were going to your moms in Oregon?"

"Slight change of plans we're doing dinner the weekend before because I surprised this one," Beca pointed at Chloe who was beaming. Grabbing the redhead's hand she gently squeezed it, "With an early Christmas gift. I originally planned on doing this this trip after Christmas but since we'll already be on the west coast I thought what the hell."

"Why not, " Stacie shrugged smiling. "I was just planning on hanging out here and shopping since I wasn't going home until Christmas."

Chloe moved to speak but another quick squeeze to her hand silenced her. Looking at Beca she couldn't believe the lie that so easily flowed from her fiancés mouth. Had she not known the real reason, she would've believed everything.

"Cool," Winking Beca leaned over leaving a lingering kiss on Chloe's cheek. Before pulling back she whispered, "Just roll with it, I'll explain later."

Hearing a camera click both girls looked at Stacie, she was frantically typing out a message. Seconds later their phone's lit up with a new message.

"I had to send that picture," Tossing her phone aside Stacie focused back on the couple. Seeing questioning faces she laughed, "What? Most of the Bellas don't understand how much of a hopeless romantic Beca is. I've had to send visual proof."

Shaking her head Beca sighed, there were worse things her best friend could've done. At least the picture was of her and Chloe being cute, but there was no telling what the caption said.

Laughing Chloe caressed Beca's hand, "You have absolutely no idea Stacie. I've got tons of stories, some that would blow your mind."

Before Stacie could ask any questions the doorbell rang. Collecting their money she headed to the door.

As soon as the tall brunette was out of earshot Chloe gripped Beca's shirt pulling her closer, "What the hell, I thought you were going to tell her?"

"Oh she'll find out…when she sees us walking down the isle." Beca replied in hushed tones as she scooted closer. Looking over her shoulder she continued, "Look, Stacie can keep a secret, no doubt about it, but wouldn't it be awesome if her and Aubrey found out together. Minutes before everything happened?"

Nodding Chloe grinned, that plan was genius, "Now I know what you mean by keeping a poker face."

"Look you don't have to lie," Grasping for the right words Beca gave a quick wink as footsteps approached, "Just don't give all the info."

"I don't know Aubrey hates being left in the dark…"

"She'll get over it."

Stacie set the bags down and looked suspiciously between the two. The closeness and low tones were a dead give away the two were planning something. Thinking nothing of it she went to the kitchen getting plates and silverware.

Handing everything over Stacie started pulling out the boxes, "What were you two whispering about?"

Picking up a fork Chloe moved to get comfortable, "Just what we're doing tomorrow."

Beca was surprised, she couldn't wait to see where this was going.

"Which is," Stacie moved her hands attempting to speed up the conversation.

"How Beca's taking me wedding ring shopping."

Beca saw that cheeky grin on her fiancés face and it meant trouble for her credit card.

"What _she_ doesn't remember," Smirking Beca pointed a fork to her right, she could play this game all day long, "Is that _I_ get to pick out the wedding bands and I'm going for a simple solid look."

Chloe shook her head no, letting out an overly amused laugh, "We'll see about that. Just be ready to pay baby."

Groaning Beca buried her head in a couch cushion. Chloe was a fast learner, but she never expected her to achieve that poker face so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>

Pushing up Thanksgiving with her mom wasn't a problem after Beca explained she gave Chloe her Christmas gift early. So, they had their Thanksgiving meal Sunday, then Monday night flew to San Francisco and drove to Napa Valley.

Stretching in bed Chloe reached for the coffee cup dangling in her face. Sitting up she rested against the headboard and took a sip. Beca returned seconds later with their breakfast plates and they ate in a comfortable silence.

It was Thanksgiving Day and Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse were due to arrive sometime that evening and the wedding was set for the next afternoon. For the past few days they'd done most of the activities Beca planned, private tastings and tours of Chloe's favorite wines and had an impressive dinner at one of Napa's most exclusive restaurants. So far that had been Chloe's favorite meal of the trip, the food and the outside ambiance was perfect.

"This place really is amazing," Taking a bite of fruit Chloe smiled as she peered out the sliding glass window. "The view from this room is gorgeous, we can practically touch the grapevines."

Their hotel was situated on the edge of a vineyard, totally secluded with only seventy-four rooms. It wasn't set up like a normal resort, instead the rooms were uniquely settled around the property, grouped into small neighborhoods. It was peaceful and quiet and the main reason Beca chose the hotel.

"I'm glad you like it, but you my _future wife_," Beca paused delivering a brief kiss, "Are the gorgeous one."

Pulling Beca back Chloe pecked her lips, "You're not so bad yourself, _future wife_."

Taking a sip of Chloe's coffee the brunette smiled, "What would you like to do today? It's totally up to you, we'll do whatever you want."

Picking at the food on her plate Chloe thought for a few minutes. They could visit more wineries or go shopping, but what she really wanted was to unwind, just the two of them without the constraints of a schedule.

Grinning she replied, "How about we take advantage of all the amenities this hotel has to offer, including this amazing room and bed?"

"I'm down for that."

"A massage would be fantastic right now, followed by a nice long bath."

Beca had a feeling that's what her fiancé wanted, Chloe liked a days where they did nothing but absorb the atmosphere.

"Call and set it up," Picking up the phone Beca tossed it to the redhead, "While you do that I'll run out and grab us some lunch. I'm sure there's some type of gourmet deli in this town."

After setting up a time with the spa Chloe cleared their plates. Getting back under the sheets she snuggled into Beca's side, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As long as you're there, I'm ready. Our friends are going to freak out." Busting out laughing the brunette couldn't help imaging Stacie and Aubrey's faces. "I still can't believe we're having this super secret wedding because you need better insurance. I still think it's a ploy because you can't wait."

"Hey," Chloe jabbed her fiancé in the ribs giggling. "You willingly agreed to it and quick."

"True, I'm so whipped it's not even funny." Drawing patterns on the redheads hip Beca sighed kissing a shoulder, "I like the idea of having this moment that's just us. Then we can have the huge party with all the traditional stuff in April with no pressure."

"I agree." Biting her lip Chloe held back her laughter, "Plus that means I'll get double the anniversary gifts."

"I knew you had ulterior motives…"

Chloe moved to lay on her back as Beca reached for her carryon bag. Rummaging through it she pulled out what she was looking for.

"Speaking of presents, I got you something." Sitting up the brunette held out a small bag, swinging it from a finger. Grinning she saw Chloe crack an eye open, "I saw this while we were ring shopping."

Chloe opened both eyes, she'd know that trademark light blue color anywhere. Sitting up she took the bag, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to and it's tradition. You have to have something blue to wear at a wedding." Beca was just as excited as Chloe. She loved seeing that totally surprised look on her fiancés face, she lived for it.

Closing the bag the older girl looked up, "I feel bad, I wasn't planning on giving you my gifts until April."

"That's ok, just try and keep it surprise until then." Beca lightly laughed knowing how much of a challenge for Chloe that would be. "I had the same intentions, but this came as a set, you'll get the matching earrings in April."

Opening the bag Chloe pulled out the small rectangle box. Popping open the lid she gasped, inside was a sapphire and diamond double row bracelet set in white gold. All she could do was look between Beca and the box, she wasn't expecting this. Unable to think of anything to say she crashed their lips together.

Smiling into the kiss Beca laughed as she was thrown onto her back, "I guess this means you like it?"

"I love it," It was definitely too much, marrying Beca was enough for Chloe, but she wasn't about to turn down diamonds. "It's stunning."

"Just like you…"

"Charmer."

The two met halfway in a slow kiss that conveyed all their feelings. Just as things started picking up the redheads phone chimed.

Reaching for the phone Chloe read the messages, "Aubrey says they're on their way. They're meeting Stacie and her date at the San Francisco airport, then driving here. She'll text when they arrive."

"Awesome," Pulling the redheads phone from her grasp Beca tossed it across the room. Sending a wink she shoved Chloe down onto the bed, "Now let's take advantage of this ridiculously large and comfortable bed before you go for that massage."

Chloe nodded as she felt her fiancé move down her body, quickly pushing her t-shirt up.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Afternoon 4:30PM…<strong>

"What do you think they're doing?" Looking at her watch Aubrey tapped her foot. Chloe and Beca were late yet again.

"Sexing it up probably." Stacie tossed in holding out her hands to look at her nails.

Rolling her eyes Aubrey shot Stacie a glare, "Not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Jesse questioned his girlfriend.

"I mean this whole thing," The blonde gestured around them. They were waiting outside, which wasn't the usual place people meet before going to dinner. No they were standing on a large outdoor terrace overlooking the vineyard. "Why are we even out here? They're hiding something, I _know_ it."

Now it was Stacie's turn to roll her eyes as Jesse shrugged, "They aren't hiding anything, they're just late."

"They're acting all lovey dovey and Beca's not one for PDA. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other this afternoon. It made me want to throw up." Aubrey annoyingly retorted trying to prove her point.

"They always act like that," Stacie turned to her date Jonathan, pleading for help. He just looked at her helplessly, "Trust me, I've been staying at their house for the past month, they're always all over each other. It's cute, I'm glad to see them happy."

Jesse let out a chuckle at Aubrey's irritated face as he tried to maneuver his girlfriend to get a better look at the landscape.

"They're still acting suspicious, there's something Chloe isn't telling me. I can see it on her face, she's horrible at hiding things," Aubrey huffed out folding her arms.

Looping her arm through Jonathan's Stacie sighed, "Come on Aubrey enjoy the scenery, this place is beautiful. Turn that frown upside down."

"Maybe they're getting married and haven't told anyone yet." Jonathan casually stated snapping a picture with his phone.

Aubrey and Stacie stopped and nervously glanced at each other. They didn't need to say anything to know exactly what each other was thinking. Eventually they shook their heads no.

Squaring her shoulders Aubrey was bound and determined to let Jonathan know that wasn't happening, "Nope Beca Mitchell knows better than that. I'd kill her."

"She's right, they're getting married in April," Stacie stated casually looking to Jonathan. "That does sound like a Beca Mitchell plan, Chloe would never come up with something like that on her own."

Hearing laughter all four turned around. There stood Beca and Chloe hand in hand with two people behind them, one wearing a suit and the other holding a camera.

"Why does everyone think this is my idea?" Making her way to the edge of the terrace Beca dragged a grinning Chloe behind her, "This was totally her idea…"

"What?" Came the combined voices of Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie.

Jonathan who just recently met everyone snickered, earning a slap from Stacie, "Lucky guess…"

"We," Chloe pointed between her and Beca, "Are getting married, right now."

Stepping forward Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm, forcibly pulling her to the side. Glaring at her best friend Aubrey rushed out, "What the hell is this, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting married." Chloe calmly stated removing the blonde's hand from her arm.

"No…"

"Yes…"

The two stared each other down, trying to make the other to relent.

"Why?"

"My school insurance sucks, Beca's is much better. So rather than wasting money and time filling out a shit ton of paperwork we," Refusing to back down the redhead stood up straighter and pointed behind her in the direction of Beca, "Found a quick and easy solution to that problem."

"I don't believe you," Aubrey stated defiantly.

Seconds later they heard an affirmative statement from Stacie confirming everything Chloe just said.

Softening a little the blonde put her hands up in surrender, "What about April?"

"Nothings changed, we're still having it. It was Beca's idea to bring our closest friends here, we'll be the only ones who know about it." Chloe tried to be convincing, she needed her best friends approval before going any further.

Sighing Aubrey smiled at her best friend, "I'm not really dressed for this. I mean I'm wearing jeans."

"So are we. It may seem weird but it's how we wanted it, totally informal. We didn't set any high expectations, it's just us being ourselves."

Looking behind her best friend Aubrey saw Jesse talking with Jonathan and Beca laughing at something Stacie said, "So that's why Mitchell looks more put together than normal. That plaid shirt looks ironed, but those shoes are atrocious…"

"My purple converse are the shit Posen!"

"Is that your way of saying you're ok with this?" Chloe asked with a hopeful tone. She'd heard the humor and sarcasm in Aubrey's voice.

Aubrey nodded giving Chloe a hug, "As long as you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Hey," Came Beca's loud and sarcastic voice. "We haven't gotten to that part yet."

Chloe turned and saw a wide smile on her fiancés face. Laughing she practically skipped to the shorter girl.

The man in the suit made his way to the group and stood in between the couple, "Shall we get started?"

Grabbing Chloe's hands Beca nodded, she was ready and judging by Chloe's face so was she. The smile plastered on the redheads face sent Beca's heart into overdrive. This was probably the most surreal moment of her entire life, she couldn't believe this was happening. If someone were to ask her ten minutes ago if her life was perfect, she'd agree wholeheartedly, but now it was about to get exponentially better.

A gentle squeeze to her hands brought Beca back to reality, as she totally disregarded everything the official had said. Looking back to Chloe, Beca saw her wearing a loving smile.

"I think I missed my cue," This gained a light laugh out of everyone. Beca knew everyone, but most importantly Chloe, were waiting to hear her vows.

Taking a breath Beca cleared her throat, "I had this whole speech planned, but I think I'll wing it and start by saying I love you. I love you more than life itself and I want to thank you for giving me an opportunity to know what that feels like. You never gave up on me, so I'm here to tell you right now, I'll sure as hell never give up on you or us. I'll strive everyday to make you happy and to make you smile. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your hand to hold and if you want a face to slap. Even if my face stings, I'll be there, I'll always be there for you. I followed you to New York City and I'd do it again because I don't know how to function unless we're together. Hell I'll follow you anywhere, well except jewelry stores, from now on I'll wait outside. I like your taste but my bank account doesn't…"

"You can just hand over the credit card next time, it'll be much easier," Looking around at their friends Chloe saw everyone laughing as she giggled through tears.

Beca knew she could go on for days about Chloe, she was that important and special to her. Her life really did change that afternoon wandering around the activities fair. "So I'll wrap things up by saying that you, Chloe Beale, are the love of my life and always will be. I thank god every day for the opportunity to wake up next to you, to kiss you and to spend the rest of my life with you."

"It's going to be pretty hard to top that, but I'll try my best." Feeling thumbs brush over her knuckles Chloe continued, "Beca from day one you challenged me and you know I don't back down from anything until I've won. But in the end this challenge paid off because what I won was your love. I love you so much, when we're apart my heartaches, but I'd never give that up because I know you feel it to. I want to be the one who encourages you and who takes care of you, even when you're drunk off your ass and can't walk home. You're a sweet, caring and compassionate person and I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'll never take that for granted. I'll be there for you however you need me because I'm completely in love with you. You are everything I ever wanted and everything I never knew I wanted. You say I'm the love of your life, well you're mine too and knowing you're always be beside me is all the strength I need to make it each day."

They smiled at each other than turned to the official, "Now it's the time to exchange rings. Chloe you get the honor of going first."

Holding out a solid platinum band with soft square sides, he handed it to Chloe.

Gently taking a hand, Chloe smirked before slipping it on the brunettes finger, "There's no turning back now Mitchell. You've got about five seconds to bolt."

"I've been checking the exit routes, but," Beca paused mimicking her future wife's smirk, "The only logical one is past Aubrey and she'll tackle me like a linebacker if I try. Marriage is the safer option."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed as she pushed the ring over a knuckle, "There, now you're officially mine."

"I always was."

Picking up Chloe's ring Beca examined it. It was similar to hers but instead had diamonds set into the band, it matched her engagement ring perfectly. The only reason their rings weren't exactly identical was because she couldn't see spending extra money on something she'd only wear it half of the time. Chloe eventually relented knowing she wasn't much of a jewelry person. Deep down Beca knew it was only a matter of time before Chloe worked her into wearing it everyday and she wanted something plain and simple.

"Now before I give this to you, I want to show you something." Holding up the ring Beca pointed to interior surface where there was engraving.

Chloe's face softened as she read Beca's name and todays date in tiny flowing letters. So that's why Beca insisted on hanging onto the rings after picking them up last week.

"My name is on yours and your name is on mine. That way we're with each other wherever we go and," Beca pointed to her heart, "We'll always be connected to each others heart."

"You're going to make me cry," Chloe stated wiping away tears.

"I already am," Came the quiet sobs from Stacie. "I guess this is what you meant when you said I had no idea how romantic Beca was."

Next Aubrey chimed in, "Take notes Swanson that's how it's done. I'm sincerely impressed Beca."

"You been watching movies Beca," Jesse asked with questioning eyes and a goofy grin.

"Nope…well yes, I don't know, maybe? This was all my idea, I had no outside influence." Lowing the ring to Chloe's finger Beca pushed it until it came into contact with her engagement ring.

"Now these two opted for their own ceremony with no script. They did ask to keep one thing traditional. So," Smiling at Beca and Chloe who were again holding hands he began, "Do you freely and without reservation give yourselves to each other in marriage? Pledging unconditional love and support through good and bad times, as long as you both shall live?"

Taking a step closer to the brunette and never looking away, Chloe smiled brightly, "I absolutely do."

Turning to look the official Beca cocked her head towards Chloe, "What she said."

This earned Beca a hard slap to her arm as their friends and the official laughed.

"Ok, ok Jesus I'll say it…I one hundred percent do."

"Well by the power vested in me by the state of California, please join me in congratulating and celebrating the marriage of Beca and Chloe."

Chloe didn't have to be told twice to kiss the bride as she leapt into Beca's eagerly waiting arms. The kiss was short and sweet, lingering just the right amount of time for the clapping to die down. When she tried pulling away Beca quickly dragged her back, planting light kisses on her lips. She could feel the brunette's smile and laughter, which she equally returned.

Turning around they were met with cheers and hugs from their friends. Aubrey even cried as she pulled Chloe then Beca in for a hug. Idle chitchat went on for a few minutes and at one point Beca and Chloe were in two totally different conversations, but their hands never separated.

The cameraman, who had been rapidly taking pictures the whole time stepped forward, "Would you like some pictures just the two of you. The lighting is perfect right now."

"That'd be great, can we take a few in the vineyard and some with the whole group?" When Chloe got an affirmative nod they stepped off the terrace and started toward the vines.

"Guys," Beca called out walking backwards. "Have some wine and champagne while you wait. As soon as we're done we'll join you, then we'll have this totally awesome dinner we planned on the patio."

The two posed for a few different pictures in and around the vineyard. Even though it was supposed to be a secret, they still wanted proof of the day. They'd talked about it and the pictures they would display around their house would be labeled as engagement photos if anyone ever asked.

Chloe's favorite was the one of her jumping on Beca's back, who laughed as she tried to keep them upright. It was totally unintentional and took Beca by complete surprise. Beca's hands were behind the redhead's knees, while Chloe's arms were loosely draped around the younger girls neck. They both looked incredibly happy as Chloe placed a sloppy kiss to her wife's cheek. That one was definitely getting blown up and placed where everyone could see it.

She liked it so much that Chloe conned Beca and the photographer into taking it a second time but with her phone. Afterwards she quickly sent the picture to her mother with the caption, _Fun times being with the love of my life_.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner," Beca questioned pulling Chloe in for a slow kiss once the photographer left.

Pulling back Chloe laughed, "You should've told me you had awesome insurance sooner!"

"True…"

Linking their fingers Chloe pulled Beca back towards their friends. Laughing at the way Beca trailed her hands along the grapevines like a little kid. When her phone signaled a message, she opted to check it later.

When it buzzed a second, third and forth time Chloe stopped and pulled her phone from her back pocket. Swiping a finger across to unlock it, her eyes widened at the messages she read and more were coming through.

Beca noticed the comical look on her wife's face as she bit out laughter. When Chloe didn't join her she took the phone from the redheads grasps. What she saw on the screen, well she had no words.

Momma Beale [5:17PM]: I love this picture! I'm glad you two are having fun. Beautiful setting, that fiancé of yours certainty went all out.

Momma Beale [5:20PM]: Is that a new bracelet? You're going to have to tell me where you got it. The blue complements your outfit perfectly.

Momma Beale [5:21PM]: Wait, are you wearing a wedding band?

Momma Beale [5:22PM]: Did you get married!?

Momma Beale [5:23PM]: Chloe Beale answer me right now!

The final message was the icing on the cake.

Momma Beale [5:25 PM]: Don't you dare lie to me, I'll find out the truth, I always do. If you don't call me in fifteen minutes I'll call Aubrey, you told me she was meeting you there. You know I'll get the answers I want out of her. I know how to intimidate her and I'm not afraid to do it.

"Yikes," Beca stated letting out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of her neck. That picture was completely innocent how did Katherine even see the ring, she must have zoomed in as far as possible.

"So much for keeping it a secret," Sounding dejected Chloe began typing out a message. "I don't even know what to say right now. I didn't think she'd find out this soon."

Snatching the phone from her wife's hands Beca franticly typed out a message. Refusing to let Chloe see it she hit send and tossed it back.

"Problem solved."

Looking down Chloe read the message, this wasn't going to help anything. Even though they hadn't spoken yet, her mom was pissed. She could only hope she wasn't as mad as the time she threw that party her junior year of high school. That resulted in her being grounded her entire senior year.

Chloe [5:28PM]: It was purely for insurance purposes, Beca's is so much better. Please don't be mad at her, she's too cute. This was totally, completely and one hundred percent my idea. She tried to make me wait until April. She fought me tooth and nail but I resulted to tactics of persuasion and she agreed. We'll call you later. Ok, thanks, bye…

"What the fuck Beca," Chloe questioned incredulously glaring at her wife. "I used tactics of persuasion?"

"Well you did…"

"I ran my hands up your thighs, that barely counts as a tactic. I didn't have to do much to make you crumble."

"I love you? Thanks for marrying me?" Beca smiled sheepishly, gently placing a kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"Quit being so adorable, I'm trying to be annoyed with you right now. You being cute isn't helping my situation." Chloe stomped her foot but couldn't hide her smile. Leaning in she soundly kissed the laughing brunette. "I love you too…"

Beca ended up be right all along, her mother found out, unintentionally, but she found out.

"Come on I'm hungry and in need of alcohol," Tugging Chloe's hand Beca started walking again. "We have our friends waiting, we'll call your mom before we eat… You don't regret anything right? I mean we haven't signed the marriage license yet. We can say this was practice and then do it for real in April."

A hand over her mouth quickly cut Beca off.

Giggling Chloe kissed the brunettes cheek, "I don't regret anything, we're signing that paper as soon as we get up there, the lady is waiting. This was for real…"

"So you still sticking to your theory that this was purely for insurance purposes?" Beca's humor was back as she bumped their shoulders. She really didn't care what the reason was, she was lucky to have Chloe as her wife.

"Totally, that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"I don't buy it," Beca joked looking to her left.

"You weren't meant to, that's for everyone else's benefit." Chloe grinned meeting Beca's eyes before honestly continuing, "I had ulterior motives, I was tired of waiting until April. Once I figured out I could marry you sooner and have better insurance I was on a mission."

"I knew it!" Beca punched a fist in the air in triumph. "I called that shit."

"But yet you still didn't believe me," Smiling smugly Chloe sent a trademark Beca Mitchell wink at the younger girl, "Whose got the ironclad poker face now wife of mine?"

Beca laughed knowing what Chloe said was only partially true. She knew her wife hadn't initially planned on suggesting they elope, she could see it in her wife's eyes. Honestly Beca was glad it happened the way it did because she was tired of waiting until April too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**My cute/fluffy and funny/fluffy oneshots are back! And I hope you guys liked this one.**

**I honestly don't know where this idea came from. I was always planning on them eloping but could never find a way for one to con the other into doing it. That was until the topic of health insurance popped up at work the other day. This story then grew from there! I****'ll write the other "real" wedding later, because what's a Bechloe wedding without all the Bellas. I mean it's not a party unless Fat Amy's there, right!? It will eventually get written. **

**T****hank you so much for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I am blown away by the response I got from my last two chapters telling Chloe's side of the story. Thank you for all your kind words, I really put a lot of effort into it and am glad you guys appreciated it! Things like that keep me motivated.  
><strong>

**The hotel I talked about in this oneshot is a real place. I went there a couple of years ago with my then boyfriend for his sisters wedding. That place really is amazing and beautiful...**

****I'm rolling around some ideas in my head for my next oneshot in this series but haven't locked anything down. My next update might be late, seeing as how I heading home for Christmas in a couple of days and holiday family time is hectic. But I'll see what I can do, I'll try my best! ****

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots or just want to chat send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

****Oh and Merry Christmas!****

**Until Next Time...  
><strong>


	8. Prank Wars

**Title: **Prank Wars or how Chloe Dominated Beca's Own Game

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post _No Electricity,_ after the secret wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, if I did PP2 would already be out right now. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

* * *

><p>Wandering into the kitchen Beca inconspicuously looked around the floor, it needed to be free of obstacles for what she intended to do. Pulling this prank off would be difficult, but she had confidence in her skills.<p>

Last week Fat Amy sent an email complaining about the lack of quality pranks out of Beca over the past year. She was disappointed and knew Beca was so unbelievably whipped that Chloe probably used sex as leverage to make the brunette fall right in line, thereby ending her fun and games. Every word of was true, but that's the last thing Fat Amy or anyone else needed to know, because Beca refused to admit defeat.

Amongst the emails a challenge had been issued and Beca didn't back down from challenges. She was done with the Australians taunting and tonight would be the first prank in a series designed to show Fat Amy how good she was.

Unbeknownst to the majority of the Bellas, the biggest prank was on them because she and Chloe had eloped three months ago. Taking the advice of Chloe's mom they planned on telling everyone in April during the big wedding, saying nothing more than it was needed for insurance purposes. Fat Amy and the rest would find it hysterical thinking it was a joke that wasn't a joke at all.

"Looking for something babe?" Chloe questioned gathering ingredients for dinner and watching the brunette move about the kitchen.

Stopping in her tracks Beca eyed her wife suspiciously, she seemed unsuspecting, "My sunglasses, I think I dropped them."

"They're in the living room," Chloe stated waving a hand in that direction, eyes returning to the sink.

"Thanks!" Before leaving Beca leaned over the counter giving a quick kiss to the redhead. "How long before dinner's ready?"

"Maybe an hour…"

"How can I help?" On the outside Beca was being passive but inside she was mentally crossing her fingers.

Shutting the faucet off Chloe smiled, "I'm good right now, I'll call you."

"Ok," Beca then left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Sitting down in their office she pulled up the final email between her and Fat Amy. Fat Amy wanted visual proof of all pranks in the form of video and agreed that YouTube was the easiest way for the Bellas, minus Chloe, to judge the quality.

Sliding open the bottom drawer of the desk Beca pulled out a small GoPro camera, it was everything she needed and then some. The fact that it was it was indestructible and waterproof was an added bonus and that opened up a new realm of pranks.

Going to her closet she pulled out a stuffed octopus that she'd attached to a remote controlled car. She'd been practicing this week with the app on her phone that to controlled the car. She was confident in her abilities to move it around the kitchen undetected.

A few minutes later Beca had the camera mounted on the car was heading downstairs.

Placing the car outside the kitchen Beca switched it on then peeked around the corner. Chloe's back turned, now was the perfect opportunity for the brunette to position herself at the table.

Pulling out a chair Beca dramatically fell into it and slammed her phone down, "I'm bored…"

"I'm sorry," Chloe laughed stirring pasta into boiling water. "Did you come to distract me?"

"Maybe," Beca thought this prank was meant to be, the redhead was asking for it with a comment like that. "Usually you need help but today you don't, I don't know what to do with myself." For good measure she added a fake wine at the end.

Grinning Chloe observed her wife slouching in the chair idly spinning her phone on the tabletop, "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Nope," Looking up Beca winked suggestively. "How about I play something on your iPod and you strip? That way we both win."

"I know you love all this," Turning back to the stove Chloe laughed guesting to her body, "But I'm hungry and that means you are too."

Standing Beca went to sound system and hit shuffle on Chloe's iPod. Not looking up she skipped through until she found the perfect song, "I could easily make an inappropriate joke right now but you're speaking the truth, so I'll refrain."

As they listened to the music Beca slid her fingers across the screen of her phone, rocking the car back and forth. Initially she'd have to be be subtle, she had to gradually build into the octopus chasing the redhead.

There was a brief silence as the song changed and Beca watched Chloe move back to the sink. A few seconds later she swiped her fingers, sending the octopus car flying across the floor and stopping just out of Chloe's eyesight.

Chloe paused, she thought something flashed in the corner of her eye. Looking over she saw no reaction out of Beca, shrugging she with back to work.

Beca smirked swiping her fingers in the opposite direction, sending the car back to its original location. Looking up she saw Chloe pause, she had to have seen that, but her wife was still acting oblivious, it was cute.

Getting bolder Beca brought the car to the middle of the kitchen, once Chloe's back was turned she started doing figure eight patterns. Things were going great until she got over confidant and crashed the car into the refrigerator. Beca stilled her movements, there was absolutely no way the redhead didn't hear that, the music wasn't loud enough to cover up that noise.

Biting her lip to refrain from laughing Beca moved the car away from the refrigerator and towards the older girl. Inching it closer she moved it so the octopus the arms hit Chloe's ankles then backed it out of sight.

Jumping Chloe dropped her spoon, turning around she searched the floor, "Beca did you see that?"

"What?" Beca could hear the uneasiness in her wife's voice as she let out a shaky breath.

"I swear to god something's running across the floor," Lifting a leg up Chloe scratched her ankle. "It brushed up against me."

Snickering the brunette lifted her eyes from the phone, "I'm sitting right here and haven't seen anything but your ass."

"Whatever," Chloe replied annoyingly picking up the spoon. She checked the floor again before turning back to the sink.

"I think you're seeing things."

"I know what I saw."

Now was the time, moving her fingers Beca slowly brought the octopus to within a step of her wife. Taking a steadying breath Beca tried to sound worried but it came out more of a laugh, "Holy shit. Don't turn around!"

Chloe froze like a statue, gripping the counter her knuckles went white, "Whatever it is, kill it."

"I can't," Moving her fingers forward Beca hit Chloe's heels with the stuffed animal, "It's moving to fast."

When the car tapped her legs a second time, the redhead lost it. Screaming she kicked backwards sending the car flying in the opposite direction.

Beca was quick, she'd anticipated that reaction and as soon as the car came to a standstill she charged it right back.

Chloe turned grabbing whatever was in reach throwing it at the orange blob as it scooted across the floor. When it kept attacking she screamed and attempted to jump on the counter. With arms and legs trashing she slipped not once, but twice before finally making it out of the reach her attacker.

Reaching for the sink sprayer Chloe franticly turned on the faucet. Depressing the trigger she sent a stream of water across the kitchen, "Take that sucker!"

"That's not helping, it likes water!" Unable to hold it in anymore Beca doubled over in laughter.

Beca anticipated a big reaction, but this was far better than anything she expected. The redhead jumped about ten feet in the air and screamed multiple times, it was awesome. She was gasping for air when the kitchen got unnervingly quiet and all movement stopped. Usually this type of silence meant bad news for Beca.

Looking up the brunette instantly calmed as she locked eyes with her wife, "Everything ok?"

"No Beca, everything's not _ok_," Chloe bit out angrily, she almost had a heart attack. As the shock wore off what remained was a little bit of jealously because that prank was good, but she couldn't let the brunette off that easily.

Sliding off the counter Chloe glared at the younger girl, "What the actual fuck was that? Haven't we talked about this?"

"Yes…" Beca gulped slowly standing, ready to bolt. Fun and games were over, Chloe had her angry face on and that meant trouble.

"What did I say the last time you did something like this?" Chloe calmly questioned picking up the toys. Setting it next to the sink she smirked when she saw the camera.

"That I needed to go big or go home?" With a hopeful smile Beca added jazz hands attempting to be funny even though she was kind of scared for her life.

"Not quite," Chloe smiled sweetly, Beca had this petrified look on her face and it was priceless. Picking up the sprayer she aimed it at the brunette before flipping the water on. Beca's failed attempt to block the water was amusing. "I said payback would be a bitch."

"Yeah totally forgot that part," Beca side stepped away but the water continued to follow her. "Ok, ok I'm sorry."

Chloe relented, but only because the kitchen floor was covered. As far as she was concerned Beca deserved everything she got.

"That was mean Beca Mitchell," Chloe said fighting to hold back her laughter.

"I realize that _now_," Beca began wringing out her shirt, "I didn't know you'd freak out like that over a stuffed animal…"

"Why are you recording this?" Chloe's voice almost broke as she pointed to the toys. She thought Beca looked insanely cute standing soaking wet in the middle of their kitchen wearing a guilty facial expression. It was taking all her will power to keep up the angry persona.

"I wasn't…" Moving wet hair out of her eyes Beca looked up, Chloe wasn't buying it. "Fine, this was the perfect opportunity to test out my new camera."

"Lie."

"I wanted a souvenir?"

Arching an eyebrow the redhead didn't say anything, she just causally leaned against the counter crossing her arms. She watched as Beca shoved her hands into wet pockets and shuffled around nervously on her feet. It reminded her of an elementary school kid in trouble.

"It was just a joke. I got this ema…" Beca was quickly cut off by a laughing redhead, looking up she saw Chloe had a hand over her mouth trying to suppress her giggles.

"That was genius," Chloe chuckled out.

"You liked that didn't you? You," Beca pointed to the older girl grinning, "Thought that was funny."

Nodding Chloe broke into a full laugh, "I'll admit I was scared, but you get extra points for creativity. I can't even be that upset with you right now."

"Well ok then," Beca stated proudly standing up straighter. "I'm glad you approve of one of my pranks."

Looking at Beca the redhead smirked, "I never said I approved. I just said that was better than normal, payback's still going to be a bitch."

"Wasn't hosing me down enough, you seemed to love that?"

"That was for my own amusement."

Sighing Beca shook her head, "What do I have to do to get back on your good side?"

"You'll start by cleaning this mess up," Chloe stated walking towards the brunette. Smiling she winked, "Then you're taking me out for dinner, since I threw half of it at that orange thing."

Glancing at the object on the counter Beca nodded in amusement, "FYI it's an octopus."

"So that's why it likes water?"

"Yep…"

Chloe stopped in front of the younger girl and dragged a finger down Beca's wet neck. Pulling the collar of the t-shirt lower, Chloe bit her lip as she trailed her eyes down her wife's body, "By the way you'd so win a wet t-shirt contest right now… So hot."

Beca was a little stunned at the how quickly Chloe shifted things up, she wasn't really sure how or why that happened. Grabbing some towels from the laundry room she began soaking up the water.

After changing Beca placed the camera in the desk drawer, she was lucky Chloe never really questioned why she was filming everything. As far as she was concerned the game was still on.

* * *

><p>It'd been over a month since Beca pulled her first prank and since then there'd been about one a week. Chloe had to admit she was impressed with what Beca had come up with, the brunette had put a lot of thought and effort into them.<p>

Sitting down at Beca's laptop Chloe woke it up and she couldn't believe what was on the screen. A folder containing videos of _all_ the pranks pulled on her. Clicking on the one labeled _Glitter,_ Chloe remembered that one it all to well, Beca was lucky she was only going to the gym that afternoon.

One minute in and Chloe saw herself open the front door then quickly close it before grabbing a strategically placed umbrella. Opening the door again she saw herself lift the umbrella up and step outside. A faint groan could be heard and few seconds later she returned inside tossing the umbrella annoyingly to the ground. That's when the video froze and the picture zoomed in on her covered head to toe in confetti and glitter. The video then went black and the message _Until Next Time_ displayed at the bottom.

"That bitch, I cleaned up glitter for a week," Chloe said clicking another video getting more irritated.

In frustration Chloe began closing all the open screens until a webpage opened to the YouTube login screen remained. Looking at it closely, Beca's account name was already entered, but it wasn't her usual one, all that was missing was a password.

Before going any further Chloe got up and went to their bedroom, looking inside she saw the bathroom door closed and heard the shower running. She didn't have much time to figure out Beca's password, but she needed to try because she had to see if what she suspected was true.

Running back she frantically started trying in anything she could think of. Nothing worked, complicated or simple, even Beca's usual go to ones weren't working. Sighing in frustration she knew the next one was a long shot, hell even Beca thought it was stupid, but Stacie and Jessica mentioned months ago that they were everyone's OTP. The group even gave them a special name.

Typing in _Bechloe_, the redhead clicked the sign in button, "Bingo."

The first thing Chloe noticed was the amount of followers, there were only nine and they were all the Bellas except for her. Next she ventured to the about screen and quickly read the information.

_For your consideration I'm posting videos of my hot fiancé, who I love very much, getting pranked. Chloe knows nothing about this and I'd like to keep it that way, remember snitches get stiches. Please leave your scores in the comment section, Fat Amy will calculate the grand total a week before the wedding and decide if I'm still the Prank Master._

"I can't believe she's posting these videos for everyone to see and making me the unsuspecting victim. Unbelievable…" Chloe continued navigating the pages, reading the scores and comments on each video. Aubrey gave the baking flower in her hair drier an eight, that was surprising.

Hearing movement Chloe rolled the chair away from the desk just as Beca appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"I'm almost ready," Beca stated adjusting her belt. "You got the address of this place."

Shit, that's the whole reason Chloe went into the office. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind I used your laptop, mine is downstairs."

"You know I don't care, you know all my passwords anyway," Smiling Beca turned and disappeared back into the bedroom. "Give me five minutes."

"Ok," Chloe replied nonchalantly as she frantically rolled back to the desk and logged out. Beca didn't realize she left everything open and that was a good thing.

Chloe knew there was no way Beca could've come up with a competition like this by herself, this had Fat Amy's name written all over it. It did give her an idea, she'd get her own camera and prank Beca right back. Then the Bellas could really judge who the Prank Master was.

* * *

><p>The tides had turned and Beca had totally been caught by surprise. She thought the redhead would demand she stop, but what she didn't expect was for Chloe to prank her back. It was cute really, but Chloe had to know she'd never win.<p>

Chloe started off subtly, Beca's still not sure how Chloe managed to remain undetected as she slept. In fact Beca made it halfway to work before noticing each of her fingernails were painted with ten of the brightest, most obnoxious colors known to man and her pinkies had a touch of glitter. To make things worse she had meetings all day, which Chloe was well aware of, and didn't have time to stop to buy nail polish remover. Having those horrendous colors on her fingers made it extremely difficult to hold serious conversations, especially since she tended to talk with her hands.

Unlocking the front door Beca stepped inside and called out Chloe's name. Getting no response she headed to the kitchen before going upstairs. Setting her stuff down next to a plate of cookies she picked up the note that accompanied them.

_Bec's,_

_I unexpectedly got called back to school for a parent teacher conference. Sorry I didn't text but my phone died. I should be back before six then we can grab dinner. How does spicy Indian food sound? _

_Oh, I made some cookies, please don't eat them all as tempting as they may be! _

_See you soon, I love you…_

_Chloe Mitchell _

_P.S. You like how I slipped that last name in there, its extra hot right?_

Beca looked at her watch it was a little after five, she had just enough time to upload her latest video. Picking up a cookie she bit into it, barely noticing the heat in her mouth as she chewed. It was so slow that she didn't think anything of it as she swallowed and took a second bite.

It was then that the fire started and it literally burned a hole right through her tongue. Dropping the cookie she spit out what remained because her mouth was on fucking fire.

"What the…" Beca desperately ran her tongue along the sleeve of her jacket to ease the pain, but even that didn't help, "Oh god make it stop."

Beca liked cookies and spicy food but holy shit she didn't like them together, it was like someone was stabbing her with hot pitchforks. All she could do was stand there screaming out in pain. She was sweating and her face was probably redder than Chloe's hair, but there was nothing she could do about it. Peeling off her jacket she tossed it aside but it didn't help, the heat and pain were unbearable. As she bounced up and down yelling obscenities her brain finally kicked in, she needed water.

Running to the sink she stuck her head under the faucet and turned the handle. Instead of being met with a cooling stream of liquid she was met with nothing. Reaching for the hot water handle she turned it, still nothing. Standing up she pounded her fists on the counter, this couldn't be happening right now.

"This is the worse pain ever, now my lips are on fire."

Rounding to the refrigerator she threw the door open. What she saw inside made her cry in pain and misery, all the drinks were gone, there wasn't even a bottle of beer. A lone juice pouch sitting on the middle shelf was the only thing that remained.

Snatching it up the brunette flipped it around, "Unfucking believable, no straw."

Running around she frantically searched for scissors but quickly nixed that idea because she was desperate. Setting the juice pouch down on the table she stabbed it with the pen Chloe used to write the note. Frantically lifting it to her mouth she shot gunned the bag then tossed it aside.

"That took some of the edge off," Leaning over Beca rested her hands on her knees. Coughing she could feel the fire returning and now her nose was running, "I'll never eat Chloe's cookies again, usually she's a good baker. She must have accidently grabbed the chili powder instead of cinnamon."

Looking to her right she saw the note on the ground, revealing more writing on the opposite side.

_Hey Baby,_

_How'd you like those Ghost Peppers? Those cookies take hot to a whole new level. _

_If you haven't figured it out I'm the one who turned the water off and removed all the drinks from the fridge. I said payback would be a bitch and this is just the beginning. Isn't it funny how you thought the air horn under your chair was the best I could do?_

_Now go find your laptop because I left something by it to relieve your pain. Grab my camera on the way out and be sure to watch the video from the beginning I left you a message…_

_See you at six…_

_xxChloexx_

_P.S. The camera is sitting near the sink, right next to a pair of scissors. In times of panic we can't see the obvious._

Beca didn't know what to think right now, she'd been had in a big way. Grabbing the camera she sprinted upstairs where she found a glass of milk and some yoghurt.

As the file transferred she polished off the milk and dove into the yoghurt. Thank god the burning was becoming less and less, at least now it was bearable. Pressing the space bar she played the video.

Chloe walked into view holding freshly baked cookies and a bag of dried peppers. After waving them in front of the camera she quickly walked over to the table and set the cookies down. Approaching the camera the redhead smiled sweetly, "I know what you're doing, I know about the YouTube page and about Fat Amy's challenge. How I found out doesn't matter. All that matters is that the loser in this prank war and will be you, the Bellas will crown me champion."

Chloe then paused moving closer to the camera pointing at it knowingly, "This afternoon I posted a few videos of my own, to _your_ YouTube page, take a look you might find them entertaining, I know I did… Last but not least, you better post this video, in its entirety, before I get home, I'll know if you don't." The redhead then picked up her purse and keys and slipped out of the room.

Beca sat back contemplating everything she saw and laughed, Chloe had just raised the bar with that prank. There was a little over a month until the wedding and she needed to make it count.

"Game on motherfucker," Beca laughed cracking her knuckles. If Chloe wanted a competition she'd give her one.

* * *

><p>It'd been two weeks since the prank war began and to say they both came out with guns blazing was an understatement. The redhead opted to pull a bunch of smaller pranks rather than big ones. Chloe was creative and her pranks were amazing, although Beca would never admit that out loud.<p>

The time Chloe put zip ties on everything was Beca's personal favorite. Hangers, her toothbrush, chairs and coffee cups, even the refrigerator door handles weren't neglected. Everywhere she looked things were tied together or attached to something. It was genius and took a lot of time to pull off. The icing on the cake was after finally undoing enough zip ties to get dressed, she found the shoes she was going to wear laced from the tongue down. That resulted in her being late for work.

Thinking back Beca liked the shoe thing, it was a nice added touch.

Looking down to the patio from their bedroom balcony Beca saw the redhead reading a book at the outdoor table. Now was the opportune time to pull a prank, this would be her last one before Fat Amy tallied the scores, she had to make it count.

"It's nice outside today," Beca called down.

Lifting her head Chloe smiled, "Yeah the news called it a heat wave. Apparently seventy-five degrees in April is rare."

"I see you're taking advantage," Leaning against the railing the brunette inspected how close her wife was to the overhang, the redhead was in perfect position.

"Yep," Popping the p Chloe focused back on her book. "Just getting a little tan on these legs before the wedding in two weeks."

The redheads legs were propped in the opposite chair and Beca let her eyes roam, humming in appreciation, "No need, seriously, you're all kinds of hot… I mean three, six, nine damn girl you fine…."

"Thanks baby," Laughing Chloe shook her head at the song reference not even bothering to look up. She knew exactly what expression Beca was wearing and she fell for it every time and it would result in spending another Saturday in bed together. It's not that she didn't want that, because god she really did, but thunderstorms were forecast for tomorrow and Chloe planned to take full advantage of that. They were going to relieve all the stress caused by final wedding preparations.

Chloe was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed Beca until she felt hands massaging her shoulders.

"You seem distracted, you've been reading that page for five minutes." Kneading the base of the redheads neck Beca felt her wife relax.

"Hmmm," Chloe groaned out as expert fingers worked the tension away. "I'm better now that your hands are on me like that."

Beca knew what she was doing, relaxing the older girl was all part of the plan, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I could turn this so sexual, so fast." Leaning over Beca delivered a slow kiss.

Pulling away Chloe grinned, "I want to cuddle you so hard right now."

"Tempting but I really did come down to see if you wanted takeout for lunch."

"You're a tease but that would be nice," Chloe slumped in her chair. Lacing her fingers with Beca's she refused to let go. "You're wearing your wedding ring, what's the occasion?"

Chloe noticed Beca wearing the simple platinum band more often than when they first secretly married in November. She was never upset when Beca didn't wear it, jewelry wasn't her wife's thing but it'd been appearing more and she always meant to ask. In fact after first noticing it she always saw it in the brunettes possession, either on her finger or on a necklace. Ironically she never saw Beca take it off until getting ready for bed.

"I guess I finally found jewelry I love wearing." Giving a squeeze to the redhead's hand Beca pulled away heading for the door. "Just like I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe watched Beca head inside, "What are you getting to eat?"

Beca popped her head back outside grinning, "Let's just say you'll be _very_ surprised."

* * *

><p>Minutes after Beca left Chloe jumped up putting her plan in motion. That last comment had made her suspicious, she wasn't sure but she had a feeling a prank was coming sometime before the end of the day. Therefore she needed to do hers before the brunette.<p>

Chloe hadn't posted her latest prank, because thinking back Beca really brought on herself acting like a total idiot. It was so good that she had been debating on using it for her final submission. Spraying the nonstick cooking spray over a small stretch of hard wood floor was her idea and she wanted video proof of the brunette busting her ass as she sock skated across the floor. However what she saw was far better than anything she could've expected. Chloe knew Beca loved Justin Timberlake, it was her guilty pleasure, but what the redhead failed to realize how dedicated a fan her wife really was.

Playing back the video Chloe surprisingly heard the intro to 'N Sync's _Bye Bye Bye_ before Beca slid into view singing and dancing perfectly to the music. And when Chloe says perfectly she means, the brunette had that shit on lock down, it was flawless. Everything was good until Beca hit the slippery hardwood floor and crashed to the ground. Not missing a beat she jumped back up and continued dancing. Halfway through the song Beca had fallen a few more times, but Chloe knew the brunettes big finish was approaching and she had a feeling it would be good. Going out of view Beca tried to dramatically slide back to her spot, but drastically misjudged her speed and hit the slippery floor. Arms and legs went in the air and she landed with a thud on her back. It took a solid two minutes for Beca to lift herself from the ground after that.

The redhead hadn't laughed so hard in her entire life, she now wished she'd been home to witness it. She never heard anything about injuries, in fact Beca was unusually silent about the whole ordeal last night. She went on as if nothing happened and that made the video that much more priceless. Beca had no clue it'd been caught on film.

Arranging her camera on top of the grill Chloe laughed, Beca would never see this coming. It's the whole reason she sat outside this afternoon and spent two hours last night filling water balloons.

Pulling out her phone she sent off a text.

Chloe [12:47PM]: Hey baby, how long until you're back?

Secret Wife [12:50]: Ten minutes!

Chloe [12:51PM]: Awesome! See you soon, I love you!

Secret Wife [12:52PM]: I love you too… ;)

A winky face, Beca never used those, Chloe thought. The brunette was no doubt up to something.

* * *

><p>Silently watching from their bedroom window Beca had been waiting for that text. She'd seen the redhead setup her camera up and check something behind the grill. It didn't matter what the older girl had planned, Beca was going to win, she knew it.<p>

After a few minutes Beca sent another text, setting her plan into motion.

Beca [12:57PM]: Get the drinks ready, I'm almost back.

My Heart [12:58PM]: I'm on it.

Beca [12:58PM]: Don't worry about the ice, I'll bring it…

My Heart [12:59PM]: What?

Beca watched as the redhead shrugged reading the last text before walking inside. The minute Chloe stepped out of view Beca dragged two trashcans filled with ice water to the balcony railing. Setting the smaller one out of view of the table she tossed a sting down to the ground. Picking up her camera Beca gave it a quick thumbs up before readjusting its position.

Five minutes later Beca saw her wife bring drinks and silverware outside. Silently the brunette positioned the largest trashcan on the railing, ready to tip it at any second.

As Chloe sat back down Beca cleared her throat, gaining the redheads attention.

Looking up the redhead heard Beca yell, "Chloe Mitchell I nominate you, my lovely wife, for the ice bucket challenge. Do you accept?"

It took a second to register what was happening after hearing those words and Chloe couldn't move fast enough. Being seated right now was a major disadvantage as freezing cold water came down on her.

"I guess you do…"Beca laughed as she watched Chloe stand there drenched in stunned silence. Throwing a fist triumphantly in the air she yelled in victory, "I rendered you speechless, that gets bonus points. Game set and _match_ to one Beca Mitchell."

"You are so dead Beca, so dead," Chloe stuttered out trying to recover from cold shock to her body. Eyeing the brunette she challenged, "Keep laughing…"

"I will, don't worry…"

Pulling her shirt away from her body Chloe sighed in frustration as she heard manic laughter and Beca talking to her camera. An instant later the redhead knew how to beat the younger girl at her own game, she had leverage and wasn't afraid to use it.

Composing herself Chloe looked up with a smug smile, "Hey Justin Timberlake?"

Beca stopped what she was doing and angled the camera back on the older girl, "Actually it's prank master, but whatever."

"You got one minute to bring me a towel and start groveling or else." Chloe stated trying to gauge the brunette's reaction. All she saw was a challenging look and proud smirk.

"Or else what?" There was nothing the redhead could do to top that Beca thought pleased with herself.

"Or else that camera over there," Throwing a thumb over her shoulder Chloe grinned, "You know the one that filmed you dancing and spectacularly busting your ass," She couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on her wife's face. "I'll post it for all the Bellas to see and then you can say _BYE BYE BYE_ to your victory."

It didn't take more that five seconds for Beca to move and as soon as she did Chloe did too. Running to the grill she dragged the bucket of water balloons to the corner of the patio. It wasn't what she intended to use them for, but she could make due. It didn't matter what was going to happen in the next two minutes, the dancing Beca video was getting posted and she'd win.

Picking up two water balloons Chloe watched as Beca flung the door open with a towel in hand. She looked desperate.

Stopping in her tracks Beca closed the door, "Chlo?"

"Over here baby."

As soon as the brunette turned she was bombarded with balloons. No matter which way she ran they kept coming.

"Who gets the last laugh now?" Chloe paused to get a good look at the younger girl. She wasn't on her level of wet yet but it was close.

The brief lull in attack allowed Beca to charge forward and drag the bucket to the center of the patio. Picking up a balloon she threw it at the older girl nailing her in the shoulder.

After that the heated water balloon fight was on. Beca got zinged in the face twice while Chloe had numerous shots to the back. If people were watching, they'd probably question their sanity. It was borderline ridiculous how two grown women were laughing and taunting each other while hurling water balloons across the backyard.

Approaching the bucket they looked down, there was one balloon left.

"Go ahead," Beca grinned out of breath. "You threw the first, you can throw the last."

Picking the balloon up Chloe tossed it up and down in her hand a couple times, "Are you sure? Now's the time get me back for hitting you in the face."

"Just do it," Beca stated dropping dramatically to her knees, arms outstretched. "Put me out of my misery."

Chloe laughed and crushed the balloon on top of Beca's head. Reaching out she gripped Beca's hands helping her up. Placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek Chloe giggled, "I think I won the balloon battle."

"Yeah, hands down," Lacing their fingers together Beca lead them to a dry lawn chair, directly under the balcony. Falling into it she pulled Chloe onto her lap.

"What do you say we call a truce?" Holding out her hand Chloe smiled, "No more pranks… It's tiring coming up with ideas."

"Deal," Shaking hands Beca laughed. It was time to set the prank war aside for the time being. "It was getting out of control. Hence why you and I are covered in water and there's balloon shrapnel all over our back yard."

Looking over the patio Chloe laughed, "It was fun though."

"It was… I've never had a water balloon fight in my life," Beca stated honestly resting her head on the back of the chair, closing her eyes.

"Really? My brother and I had them all the time. If you think I'm good, wait until you see him. One time nailed my dad thirty feet away from a second story window. It was awesome."

Beca laughed, she never did those things as a kid. Then before she knew it she was an angry teenager with very few friends, locked in her room. "Nope, no brothers or sisters remember?"

It was comments like these that made Chloe see how lucky she was to have both parents at home. Sometimes she forgot Beca was a product of divorced parents, forcing her to grow up quicker than she should have. The only positive person in Beca's life for a long time was her mom, who Chloe thinks is great and loves how involved she is in Beca's life. She's the main reason Beca is this amazing person that she fell in love with. The brunette's relationship with her dad on the other hand was still a work in progress, but Chloe knew they'd eventually get there.

"Well I'm glad I could provide that."

"Me too," Opening her eyes Beca saw the redhead gently smiling at her, which she returned. She knew Chloe understood the double meaning behind her last comment, "Thanks."

"We can't post this video." Chloe quickly stated

"Yes we can," Beca stated, confusion lacing her voice.

"No, you referred to me as Chloe _Mitchell_, your lovely _wife_," Searching the brunettes face Chloe saw a questioning stare.

"What's your point we're married?"

For someone so smart, Beca could be totally clueless. Pulling up Beca's hand Chloe tapped the wedding band, "We are but not everyone knows that."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Sitting in silence a few minutes Beca couldn't believe the mistake she made. All this time she was afraid Chloe would be the one to say something but in actuality it was her. Getting an idea she smiled as she whispered in the redheads ear.

Chloe nodded and then faced the camera.

"Sorry everyone but the final prank is on you." Smiling brightly Chloe looked to Beca, "We're already married and have been since Thanksgiving. It was purely for insurance purposes."

"It's true," Lifting up their hands Beca pointed to their wedding rings. The next thing wasn't part of the script but she went with it, "Insurance was only part of the reason, this one," She pointed at the redhead, "Couldn't wait any longer!"

That comment earned the brunette a punch to the arm. Playfully glaring Chloe added, "Admit what's true right now…"

"Ok, ok fine, _we_ couldn't wait any longer."

"We're still having the wedding in April, don't worry. You'll get to witness everything as planned," Chloe pulled Beca closer giving a brief kiss.

Feeling laughter Beca pulled back, "What's so funny?"

"How much do you love me?" Shooting a wicked grin Chloe glanced above her, confirming the water bucket above them. She'd felt the string as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and was about to turn the tables.

"Like a whole lot, more than I can put into words."

"Good." Twisting the string around her fingers Chloe grinned, "Because I nominate you, Beca Mitchell, for the ice bucket challenge."

"What?"

Chloe yanked hard tipping over the bucket, sending water all over them.

Beca was stunned, so this is what a few gallons of ice water felt like. Flashing a grin she laughed, "Damn it, we called a truce!"

"I'm still the champion!" Proudly standing Chloe did a victory dance then helped the laughing brunette up.

"Did I win anything?" Beca wined like a child, stomping her foot for good measure. "And don't give me that sappy crap about your love because I won that a long time ago."

The redhead smirked as she looked at her wife, everything was about to come full circle. It was ending how it began, "The wet t-shirt contest…"

Beca again stood there in disbelief. That last comment was quick and delivered flawlessly, like the redhead had been waiting all day to use it.

"Let's clean this mess up." Chloe shook her head bending to grab the towel. She knew Beca hadn't heard a word she said. The brunette was seriously to cute when she got all flustered like that, "Baby are you listening?"

"Yes."

"No you're not."

"Ok?"

Snapping her fingers Chloe laughed, "I said I'm going to take a bath, you can join me if you want, no funny business because I'm seriously freezing right now."

"That's not what you said, I'm pretty sure you told me to clean this mess up," Grinning Beca frantically began picking up broken pieces of balloon. After finishing she grabbed Chloe's hand, dragging the redhead inside. "But I'm not stupid, there's no way I'm turning down an opportunity to see you naked. Even if it's just a bath."

"Perv."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

Chloe's retort was quick and a total change of subject, "What about lunch?"

"Jesus, is that all you can think of right now? How you didn't get to eat lunch?" Beca stopped quick causing her wife to plow into her back.

Nodding the redhead threw her head back laughing, "Well I'm hungry and you said you were getting food."

"It's in the microwave," Beca started laughing at the pout on Chloe's face. "I picked it up before buying two bags of ice. Happy?"

"Very!"

"You still posting that video of me dancing?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Shit…"

Beca doesn't know how but the redhead just won the prank war and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew once the final results from the Bellas came in, she'd never hear the end of it. Her only hope at this point was for a tie, at least that way Fat Amy would know she was still at the top of her game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope everyone had a great New Years!**

**I hope this was worth the extra week wait! Honestly, I've never pulled any of these pranks except the glitter one and you really do clean it up for weeks! This one was so much fun to write even I laughed as I wrote it. I don't know why but Beca just seems like a closet Justin Timberlake fan and I could totally see her dancing to his music.**

**Everyone t****hank you so much for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I'm glad you guys like what I'm doing so I'm going to keep doing it!  
><strong>

**I haven't locked down any ideas for my next oneshot but I've narrowed it down to three!**

****As always if you got any ideas/prompts for oneshots or just want to chat send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Missing You

**Title: **Missing You or How Beca Mitchell Acquired a Tacky Welcome Home Sign Designed by Chloe Beale for her Office.

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Pre-_Caught_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, if I did I'd be super rich. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 - Monday<strong>

"I'll miss you," Chloe quietly stated riding the elevator in Beca's apartment building.

"Same," Giving Chloe's hand a squeeze Beca smiled, "It's five days I'll be back before you know it."

The redhead sloughed against the wall with a frown, "I know…"

"Hey none of this pouting business," Beca playfully interjected picking up her bags when the door opened. Tugging on her girlfriend's hand, she guided her out of the building. "I hate when you frown. This is a work trip, you know I have to go."

When Beca started her job she knew she and her boss would be visiting Sony Music's LA branch in July. The offices already had an up and running youth music program and they were going to see what final details were needed before her program officially started in New York City.

Flagging down a cab Chloe tried to smile, "But it's the first time since getting together we'll been separated."

They'd been dating over three months and Beca hated that Chloe couldn't tag along with her, she was even off work for the summer. They'd be busy with a packed schedule all week and that would make it hard to hangout. Their only time together would be at night and she hated for the redhead to be stuck in a hotel room, even if she said it was ok and she'd lounge by the pool or go sightseeing.

"Are you worried I'll want to stay LA?"

"A little, it's what you've wanted for so long," Chloe stated honestly.

Beca put on a reassuring smile and grabbed her girlfriend's hands, "_You_ and my life are here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette, "Good."

Closing the gap they kissed but were quickly broken apart by a blaring car horn.

Pulling back Beca laughed, "I would so love to continue this but homeboy here," She pointed at the cab, "Is waiting. Besides we just had a major session ten minutes ago."

"Excuses." Pushing her girlfriend towards the cab Chloe grinned. Beca was always leery about full on making out in public, hell they'd only done it twice, but the brunette was getting more comfortable about it.

"Whatever," Beca stated getting in the cab. Before she could even roll down the window the redhead was tapping on it.

Kissing Beca one final time Chloe smiled, "I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Make good choices," Chloe replied in singsong voice.

Beca shook her head in amusement, "That's my line and you stole it."

The redhead shrugged blowing kiss. She watched Beca grab it and put it in her pocket. The action melted her heart, "Saving that for later?"

"Maybe…"

"In that case, I left something special in your bag, check it later." Waving one final time Chloe backed away, "Bye."

"See ya."

Making it through security and to her gate Beca sat down in a chair and opened her carry on bag. Inside was a note and a bag of Hershey kisses.

_Bec's,_

_When you need a kiss have one of these and think of me. I hope there's enough to last until you can have the real thing. See you soon! _

_I love you,_

_Your Totally Awesome and Amazing Girlfriend_

Popping a kiss in her mouth Beca smiled rereading the note.

* * *

><p>Hearing her phone chime Chloe set the book aside. Grinning she made herself comfortable on the couch.<p>

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:37PM]: Is it Friday yet?

Chloe [9:40PM]: I wish.

Beca [9:41PM]: This dinner is lame, you need to entertain me.

Chloe [9:41PM]: That bad? It can't be worse than the last one.

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:46PM]: Like 10x worse.

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:47PM]: They're talking about golf, I don't even play golf.

Chloe could picture the younger girls face and hear the disgust in her tone from that one statement. If it was anything like the dinner she went to then Beca was in for a long night. At least at that one they entertained themselves and occasionally joined in the conversation.

Chloe [9:49PM]: Remember playing that drinking game anytime someone mentioned tennis?

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:50PM]: Vaguely, we were plastered by dessert.

Chloe [9:50PM]: YOU were plastered, then you actively participated in a conversation about art.

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:52PM]: You loved that!

Chloe [9:53PM]: It's still so surprising that you know so much about Van Gogh…

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:55PM]: Well as you say, I'm all kinds of mysterious.

That was the absolute truth and one of the first things that drew Chloe to Beca. Every time the brunette gave a little piece of information about herself it pulled Chloe in more.

Chloe [9:56PM]: The best part was when I dragged you home. It was just like old times.

A light went off in Chloe's head, now was the opportune time to embarrass her unsuspecting girlfriend. And the only way to do that was to go the totally inappropriate route. She wanted to see how far she could push Beca before she got extremely flustered and did something stupid.

* * *

><p>My Love [7:07PM]: How's the weather? Because I'm cold and need my badass cuddle buddy right now.<p>

Beca [7:07PM]: Nice actually… I know you'd rather torture yourself than grab a blanket.

My love [7:08PM]: For your information I'm under a blanket. Hang on…

Beca [7:09PM]: Ok…

My Love [7:12PM]: There warmer now, I put my clothes back on. ;)

Beca had a million scenarios in her head and none of them were dinner table appropriate. Her mind went straight to the gutter when images of a naked Chloe Beale came into play. She really had no idea what was going on, Chloe was being vague and the minutes of silence concerned her. Fuck it she had to find out what was going on.

Beca [7:14PM]: Why where you naked?

My Love [7:14PM]: I was watching this video and it had someone who that looked exactly like you.

The brunette smirked, Chloe was definitely messing with her. The last time Chloe saw her twin, it was the little girl from the Dora the Explorer cartoon. Her girlfriend thought it was funny but Beca didn't, first off what person actually has a talking monkey for a pet and second she couldn't even speak Spanish.

Beca [7:15PM]: Watching cartoons again?

My Love [7:16PM]: Porn actually, I was watching porn. It was super sexy.

The brunette's eyes about popped out of her head as she reread that text four times.

There was no way Chloe was watching porn, Beca knew for a fact the older girl didn't watch stuff like that because she point blank asked her one day. Chloe quickly informed her she only did lady jamming.

Beca [7:18PM]: Come on be serious…this isn't appropriate right now.

That response got nothing and the silence out was nerve wracking. All Beca could do was shift around in her seat nervously.

* * *

><p>Chloe knew the younger girl was basically flipping out as she tried to act causal. Laughing she shot off another text, wishing she were there to see the reaction it brought.<p>

Chloe [10:21PM]: Sorry my hands have been a little preoccupied, but they're taking a break for just for you. What were we talking about? Oh yeah the porn I was just watching.

Super Hot Girlfriend [10:21PM]: What did you do today?

That was smart, trying to change the subject but Chloe was ready for it. Shifting on the couch she grinned, now was the time to push the envelope, she was going to bring out the big guns.

Chloe [10:22PM]: I looked at sex toys online. Do you know how many varieties there are?

Super Hot Girlfriend [10:26PM]: Ok this conversation is over, my boss is right next to me.

Chloe [10:27PM]: You're gone for five days Beca. I've been getting laid on a regular basis for the past three and a half months and now you snatched it away from me. I may have to take drastic measures until you get back.

The redhead could picture Beca's face, it was probably completely red from embarrassment and she was more than likely stuttering when asked a question. She was loving every minute of this.

Super Hot Girlfriend [10:32PM]: You made me knock over my boss's water, then spill red wine on my shirt.

Super Hot Girlfriend [10:35PM]: You're lucky I'm only an elevator ride away from my room.

The redhead couldn't stop laughing, she knew Beca was totally mortified right now, but not for the reason her coworkers thought. Usually they built up to their racy texts and only when others weren't around, but she knew this caught Beca by complete surprise.

Five minutes later her phone rang, Beca's name appearing on the screen.

Grinning Chloe answered in an overly happy and bright tone, "Hey baby!"

"Don't _hey baby_ me," Beca chided slamming the door to her room. She wasn't mad, she was quite the opposite actually. "A little warning next time Beale. You can't just hit me with texts like that in front of coworkers."

"I was just messing with you." Chloe heard laughter on the other end and joined in. "I didn't do any of those things I said. I really was just reading a book when I got your first text. "

Flipping the lights on in her room Beca closed the blinds and started unbuttoning her shirt, "What's the best way to get red wine out of a shirt?"

"Club soda," Chloe stated causally.

Walking over to the small refrigerator Beca cringed at the prices, "That shits nine bucks in the mini bar."

Chloe heard an annoyed groan and then the ruffling of fabric, "Did you just take your shirt off?"

"Yeah…"

"Send me a picture I'll use it for visual reference this week." Chloe really tried but a laugh escaped her, so much for the seductiveness she was trying to pull off.

"Fuck this is going to be a long week." Beca stated placing her shirt in the sink and twisting off the top of the club soda.

_Four more days_, Beca thought as she listened to Chloe laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 - Wednesday<strong>

Surprisingly Tuesday went by quickly because Chloe spent most of it running errands. The more she kept her mind occupied the less she looked at her watch.

Calling Aubrey last night occupied her while eating dinner and catching up on everything they'd missed this past week. Aubrey always asked very little when it came to who Chloe was dating and Chloe never gave the blonde any name. She only talked in general terms about Beca and their relationship and was surprised her best friend wasn't demanding names or specific details yet. Her game was getting out of control, she only intended to keep Aubrey in the dark a few weeks but now it was going on months.

Rolling over in bed Chloe grabbed her phone to check the time but saw two missed texts instead.

Long Distance Lover [12:33AM]: Sorry I didn't call tonight, I got home later than expected and I didn't want to wake you.

Long Distance Lover [12:34AM]: I hope your day was awesome and you didn't miss me too much. We'll talk to you soon! I love you…

Chloe grinned, she couldn't get enough of hearing or seeing those three little words from Beca.

Chloe [7:41AM]: Hey baby, I miss your face! Text me when you aren't busy, have a great day.

Chloe [7:42AM]: I love you, now I'm going to cuddle with your pillow since you're not here.

Pulling the pillow Beca used when she spent the night Chloe buried her face in it drifting back to sleep.

A rapid pounding and frantic ringing of her doorbell woke her a little while later. Checking the time she groaned as she rolled out of bed and headed to the door. Opening it she was greeted by a delivery guy.

"I think you have the wrong place," Pausing she tiredly smiled reading the guys name badge, he was from one of her favorite coffee shops. "I didn't order anything Jay."

"I know," He said politely holding out a cup and bag. "The lady who ordered these said you'd say that. She also said to beat on the door until you opened. She gave me a good tip to do it."

"Does this person have a name?" Chloe knew it was Beca, that was evident in the way the high school kid was instructed to bang on the door.

Shifting on his feet Jay looked at the floor, "She also said you'd ask that. Then she told me not to fall for your puppy dog eyes when I refuse to tell you."

"Understood," Chloe stated taking the items and smiling. "Thanks so much and I hope she tipped you well."

"No problem," Turning he headed back down the hall.

Closing the door she returned to her bedroom. Opening the bag she pulled out her favorite breakfast sandwich and she didn't even have to taste the coffee to know Beca had also sent her favorite made perfectly.

Taking a picture Chloe intended to send it off to her girlfriend, but was interrupted.

Long Distance Lover [9:05AM]: I thought you could use your fav breakfast to start the day off right.

Chloe [9:06AM]: You are seriously the best ever. Thank you so much! :)

Long Distance Lover [9:06AM]: I wanted you to know I was thinking about you. We didn't get to talk much yesterday.

Chloe [9:07AM]: You're always on my mind.

Long Distance Lover [9:08AM]: Same…

Long Distance Lover [9:10AM]: I'm going to get a couple more hours of sleep before I have to work, it's a little after 6 here. Talk to you at lunch?

Chloe [9:10AM]: Sounds good.

Biting into her sandwich Chloe savored the taste. It'd been a long time since she had one and every time she did she mentally told herself she needed to eat it more. The fact that Beca remembered every little detail about how she liked the sandwich made it that much better. Why did Beca Mitchell have to be such an awesome girlfriend?

Snapping her fingers the redhead got an idea, setting her coffee aside she grabbed her phone.

Chloe [9:17AM]: Are you going out to dinner tonight?

Long Distance Lover [9:20AM]: I knew you'd text again lol...and no I planned on ordering room service, watching TV and talking to you.

Chloe [9:21AM]: Lets Skype at say 6:30 your time?

Long Distance Lover [9:22AM]: Sure

Chloe [9:23AM]: Don't eat I'll take care of that. Now go to sleep!

Long Distance Lover [9:24AM]: But my personal space invader isn't here.

Chloe [9:24AM]: Shut up!

* * *

><p>Rushing through the hotel Beca repeatedly pushed the up button for the elevator until the doors opened, stepping inside she and selected her floor. She was ten minutes late for their designated Skype time because of traffic. She'd take the cramped New York City subway system any day of the week over the parking lot that is LA's freeways.<p>

Practically running to her room she slipped the key card in the slot and let herself in. Turning on her laptop she tossed her stuff on the bed, impatiently tapping her hands on the small table wishing the device to boot up faster. As soon as it did she turned on Skype and hit Chloe's name.

It barely rang before the redheads smiling face popped into view.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Beca rushed out trying to calm her breathing.

"Did you run here?" Chloe giggled at Beca's flushed face and out of breath sentence.

"Maybe…"

"You could've taken your time," Picking up her drink Chloe took a sip.

Beca groaned, she was starving right now and her girlfriend was drinking a milkshake, "You suck Beale, drinking that in my face is grounds for ending this conversation right now. I'm hungry and you know I love milkshakes."

"I know and any minute a delivery guy is bringing you one and dinner." Reaching over Chloe picked up a bag and waved it in front of the camera. The questioning look on the younger girls face didn't go unnoticed, "This place is mainly in LA but there's one here, so I figured we could try it."

"Awesome!"

Giggling Chloe grinned, "I thought we could have a Skype date."

"I'm not getting freaky with you over the internet after this," Beca pointedly smirked into the camera.

Before Chloe could reply a knock broke the conversation and Beca quickly got up to answer it.

Returning to her seat Beca sat her bag down. She quickly pulled out the contents, along with a strawberry milkshake there was a huge cheeseburger, minus the tomato. Grinning she looked over the food, "You got me fries and onion rings?"

"Yep," Nodding Chloe picked up a fry she popped it in her mouth, "You always get onion rings then steel my fries, so I gave you the best of both worlds."

"I don't know how you knew this is what I wanted, you literally read my mind."

"It's not fancy but I figured you could use a break from all the swanky meals you've been having," Chloe watched as Beca cut her burger in half and took a bite.

"This is great," Beca replied with a mouth full. Setting the burger aside she took a sip of water, because lets face it Chloe knew everything about her and had that delivered too. "If you were here right now I'd kiss you so hard."

This was the perfect end to Beca's day but the only downfall was Chloe wasn't there with her. On a normal date Chloe would be touching her in some way, either sitting directly next to her or playfully knocking their legs together under the table, and Beca missed that right now.

Sitting back in her chair Beca let out a content sigh as finished off her milkshake. Admiring her girlfriend she grinned, "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Chloe asked curiously resting her head on a hand.

"The first time we ever hung out together."

In that one statement Chloe heard the shy and uncertain Beca again and it was endearing, "We went to that diner across campus."

Beca nodded.

Watching the younger girl spin her knife around for a few seconds definitely reminded Chloe of that afternoon. She'd remember it for the rest of her life, "You were the only one who tried to make me feel better after the group found out about my nodes."

"I was nervous, hell you still make me nervous but," Beca vividly remembered seeing Chloe's hurt face as Aubrey stormed off once she dismissed everyone. She never wanted to see that look again and knew she couldn't leave the redhead by herself. Fidgeting in her seat Beca cleared her throat, "I still remember everything about that afternoon. You had the mango shake, I had a peach, then we…"

"Split fries," Chloe interjected quietly as she looked intently at her screen. "Something kept pulling me towards you after that afternoon and I needed to find out everything about you. I'm glad you asked me to hangout that day."

Smiling brightly the brunette balled up her napkin, "I'm glad I did too."

For a virtual date, all set up by her loving girlfriend, it was a complete success as far as Beca was concerned.

_Two more days_, Beca thought smiling as she listened the redhead make a joke about something.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 - Thursday<strong>

By the time Thursday rolled around and Chloe was extremely bored. With summer coming to an end she was anxious to get back to teaching, she liked all the free time but there was only so much she could take. Calling a couple of teacher friends from work they decided to meet up for lunch and go shopping.

"Missing someone Chloe?" Janet asked teasingly.

Placing her phone on the table Chloe joined back in on the conversation, "Kind of…".

"You check your phone every five minutes," Danielle playfully tossed in.

It was then Chloe realized her work friends didn't know she was dating anyone. Literally she and Beca got together days after the school year finished and she hadn't had a chance to tell them, but now was good as time as any.

Chloe sighed happily, "You guys remember when I said one of my best friends from college was moving here?"

Both teachers nodded.

"Well we're together now," Biting her lip Chloe smiled.

"That's great," Janet clapped excitedly at the news. "You talked about her a lot, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," The redhead checked her phone again, no new messages. She knew Beca was busy wrapping things up so she could come home tomorrow. "She's been in Los Angles for work and I miss her, but she'll be back tomorrow."

Danielle then broke in with a bright smile, "If you had time you could've sent her these travel care packages. I do it all the time for my husband who's in the military. It's a nice way for them to know you're thinking about them."

Chloe brightened at the idea, she'd never heard of anything like that before, "What do you put in them?"

"Each one's different but usually his favorite things," Pausing Danielle thought back to the last one she sent, "It's just some stuff to help pass the time on the long flights."

"That's cool," Chloe stated as a million ideas running through her head.

"I also throw in a couple of sexual things," Danielle gave a humorous smile and laughed at the questioning faces. "It's nothing overly inappropriate, he's on a plane full of people after all. They're more subtly suggestive, he likes it."

Chloe laughed than looked at her watch, she could possibly make that happen but after shopping of course. There had to be places in LA that did stuff like that, "Can I steal your idea?"

"Go for it, I don't' mind. In fact I first heard about it from other military wives."

"Shall we shop now ladies," Janet asked gathering her purse and standing.

* * *

><p>It was later than normal when Beca finally pushed the door to her hotel room open but she was happy. All her work was done and she'd be heading home tomorrow afternoon. Before leaving town though she'd do some souvenir shopping and visit the Hollywood Walk of Fame, both right around the corner from her hotel.<p>

Flipping the light on she saw a neatly decorated bag sitting on her bed. Picking up the note that accompanied it she figured it was some type of thank you from Sony Music for visiting. Opening the note she smirked, it was from her girlfriend.

_Bec's,_

_Call me before opening this, I don't care what time it is. Talk to you soon!_

_I love you,_

_Chloe_

_P.S. I know you're curious so quick peaking._

Snatching her hand back Beca laughed, Chloe knew her to well.

Running around the room she threw everything she wouldn't need into her suitcase. Plopping down on the bed she grabbed her laptop. Wincing she saw the time, it was well after one in the morning in New York, but the note did say to call no matter what.

The line rang a few times before a half awake redhead answered.

"Hey," Chloe said rubbing her eyes, "I was wondering when you would call."

"I'm sorry, want me to call back in the morning?" Beca asked softly. She hated waking her girlfriend, but she did look extremely cute right now.

Sitting up slightly more awake Chloe smiled, "No it's ok, I was just dozing. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too," It was then that Beca realized where her girlfriend was, "Are you in _my_ bed."

"Yeah, you're apartment sounded more appealing tonight. I came over before dinner, I hope you don't mind."

Beca shook her head, "That's why I gave you a key, so you could come and go whenever you want." Grabbing the gift bag she held it in front of the camera. "Can I please open this now?" The tone in her voice was almost pleading.

"Most definitely," Pushing the sheets away Chloe sat up against the headboard. "I heard about this today and thought you'd like it."

Tossing the tissue paper aside Beca pulled out Billboard Music and Rolling Stone magazines, both issues she hadn't read.

"Those are for waiting at the airport…"

"Thanks," Flipping through them Beca smiled. Setting them aside she pulled out The Da Vinci Code, "I haven't read this book yet."

Laughing Chloe remembered trying to get the brunette to watch the movie version, "That's for the flight, I know you like that illuminati stuff and this book is jammed packed with it."

"Awesome! That shit is real I don't care what you think," Beca stated setting it aside. Rummaging through the bag her eyes light up at the giant bag of skittles and assortment of snacks, all her favorites. "You know me so well, these will be gone before the flights over."

"I knew you'd love it." Smirking the older girl pointed to the bang on her screen, "There's a few more things."

Beca pulled out some Chap Stick, gum and earplugs trying to get to the bottom. Pulling out the remaining contents she raised a questioning eyebrow looking at a pair of boob shaped cupcakes, "What the hell is this? They even have frosting on it!"

"Well you're a boob man," Chloe stated knowingly watching her girlfriend inspect them. She tried not to laugh at the bewildered expression, "You've told me numerous times."

"I do love yours," Beca answered with a wink. Pulling out the final item she laughed as she read the a few of the messages on the heart shaped candy, "Sex themed mints, I should've known this is how you'd round out a package like this, nice touch."

"Hey, I could've gone dirtier but I refrained," Playfully teasing Chloe was glad Beca wasn't embarrassed and thought it was funny, next time she'd go bolder.

"Think of me when eating that stuff," Chloe's tone was flirty and held double meaning hoping Beca understood.

Packing everything away Beca let out a slow breath locking eyes with the redhead, "I will don't worry… By the way you look good in my pajamas. But you know what looks even sexier?"

"What?"

"You _naked_ in my bed."

"Well that dream will soon be a reality."

Beca let out an anxious sigh, "I've been so sexually frustrated it's unbelievable. I thought your earlier text was a joke, but you really do miss sex once it gone."

Chloe knew Beca wasn't shy about sex, it was the exact opposite actually, but she wasn't one to talk about it openly in a group of friends, in that aspect the younger girl was reserved. That quietness about it fooled her because Chloe soon found out the brunette had this beautifully expressive, passionate and sometimes dominating side in the bedroom and it was amazing. It made her feel special knowing she was the only one privy to that side, that her girlfriend reserved it solely for her.

"I told you," Beca's last statement gave Chloe an idea, but first she needed to set it up. Adjusting her position she laid down, pulling the covers back over her body. "I've been super horny and I keep getting these flashbacks of you doing incredible things to me."

"Oh yeah," Beca questioned watching the redhead take her t-shirt off. She couldn't see anything, but it was still so hot. "Tell me about it."

Chloe grinned, Beca fell for it hook, line and sinker. She knew the brunette thought she'd taken all her clothes off but that wasn't the case, it was only her shirt.

"Well it always starts with you in between…"

That's when the video feed cut off and the green light next to Chloe's name went grey. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening right now, Beca thought quitting Skype. Chloe Beale was naked in her bed and she needed to see and hear what was happening. Powering down her laptop she franticly started it again. Before she could get things up and running she got a text.

My Love [10:47PM]: There's nothing wrong I purposely shut off Skype.

Beca [10:47PM]: What!?

My Love [10:49PM]: I know you're all worked up, but think of how hot the reunion sex will be.

Beca [10:50]: Fucking tease…

Beca [10:50PM]: That was mean Beale.

My Love [10:51PM]: Please, all it took was a semi-boob flash and your mind instantly switched to inappropriate thoughts.

Beca [10:52PM]: But you're just so hot, how could I not.

Beca [10:52PM]: You're exactly the same! I know your weakness too, you check my ass out all the time. Don't try and deny.

My Love [10:53PM]: Guilty! Ok I really need sleep now because you'll have me up all night tomorrow.

Grinning Beca knew how true that statement was. Now however she needed something to shut the redhead up.

Beca [10:56PM]: There's a high possibility of that happening. You just better be thankful there's physically no way for me to get you pregnant.

My Love [10:57PM]: I know otherwise I'd be knocked up right now ;)

Not exactly what Beca was expecting but it did make her laugh. Chloe was too good at the comeback line game sometimes.

Sighing Beca tossed her phone away, _one more day_.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5 – Friday<strong>

Waking up, a bright smile grew on Chloe's face, today was Friday and tonight Beca would be back. The time was going to tick by so slowly but that was ok because she was down to hours and soon enough it would be minutes.

Roaming through Beca's kitchen Chloe looked for some breakfast. There wasn't much food there, her girlfriend definitely needed groceries, and after the gym she'd swing by and grab something for dinner. Throwing in a load of laundry and cleaning up she decided to watch some TV until she decided it was time to head to the gym.

After finishing her workout Chloe headed to the grocery store, passing by an arts and craft store she looked in the window at a colorful sign. It was pretty creative and eye catching as it stated the current sale, but it also gave her an idea. Opening the door she ventured inside buying everything she needed to embarrass the shit out of Beca.

Two hours later Chloe had the groceries put away and dinner prepped and ready for the oven. Right now she was painstakingly gluing pictures of her and Beca to a giant poster board.

Taking a break to let the glue dry she pulled out her phone and changed Beca's name. The name change game started back at Barden but Beca was her girlfriend now and that opened up a whole new realm of names. Usually she only changed it on a whim but this past week it happened at least three times out of pure boredom.

Chloe [3:57PM]: You make it to the airport?

Sexy Brunette [4:05PM]: Yep, just got to my gate and the plane's on time.

Chloe [4:06PM]: When do you get in again?

Sexy Brunette [4:07PM]: A little after ten.

Chloe [4:08PM]: I'll come meet you at the airport!

Sexy Brunette [4:10PM]: You don't have to, I was just going to grab my bags and catch a cab.

Chloe [4:11PM]: For sure, I'll be there!

Sexy Brunette [4:12PM]: Awesome! I got to go the plane is boarding.

Chloe [4:13PM]: Be ready for a full on Chloe Beale tackle hug when I see you Mitchell. Prepare yourself now!

Sexy Brunette [4:14PM]: Thanks for the warning, I love you! See you soon…

Chloe [4:14PM]: I love you too…

Picking up her glitter markers Chloe started writing on the board. Her poster was almost done and she'd have just enough time to let it dry a bit before leaving.

* * *

><p>Trudging through the airport Beca got on the tram to baggage claim, it was good to be out of that airplane, sitting close to six hours made her back stiff. She did manage to make it halfway through her book and she hated to admit it but she was seriously considering watching the movie and Chloe would love that.<p>

Pulling out her phone she shot off a text to her favorite redhead.

Beca [10:06PM]: ETA to seeing you less than three minutes!

Chloe [10:06PM]: I'm counting down the seconds!

Putting away her phone she stepped off the tram and followed the crowd to the abnormally long escalator. As it slowly inched its way down the people waiting below started coming into view.

First off she saw someone wearing a baseball cap and holding a huge tacky pink sign above their head, she thought whoever that was for has to be embarrassed. Searching the crowd she stood on her tiptoes looking for red hair and a bright smile she knew Chloe would be wearing. She didn't see her, quickly scanning again resulted in nothing, maybe Chloe was at the wrong terminal.

Taking one last look Beca stepped off the escalator and pulled her phone out. She was ready to hit dial when she heard her name and instantly froze. Looking closer at the person waving the poster, the brunette shook her head in defeat. That big ass sign had her name literally written all over it and the person wearing the baseball cap was Chloe, who was currently yelling her name and jumping up and down like she'd just won the lottery.

It was so obnoxiously adorable Beca couldn't do anything but plaster a huge grin on her face and hurriedly walk in the direction of the commotion. She started laughing halfway there because Chloe never once let up with her welcome home cheers.

Beca barely set her carryon bag down before the redhead dropped the poster and flung herself on the shorter girl wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"Welcome home baby," Chloe excitedly stated before firmly planting her lips on Beca's.

Grabbing onto the redheads hips Beca tilted her head slightly and swept her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip. She was immediately granted access as her hand came up to caress the redhead's cheek and they slowly set a familiar rhythm.

The kiss was brief but went on longer than Chloe expected, the brunette was definitely getting more comfortable kissing like this in public. It wasn't a full on let's make out kiss, but still it was hot and left her wanting more. It was right then, standing in the airport, that she realized the younger girl didn't do anything unless she was good at it and fucking hell Beca Mitchell was a good kisser.

There wasn't anything dramatic or inappropriate about the kiss, it was a mixture of everything and how it went down. It began with the way the brunette's hands gently moved up her body, followed by the unhurried and unforced movement of her head guiding the kiss along to completion. Even the slight lingering taste of peppermint that Beca had undoubtedly eaten ten minutes before landing made it flawless. None of it was overpowering, it was simply perfect and so addicting because it was never done the same way twice.

Opening her eyes the redhead grinned, "Hi."

"Hi," Beca dragged a finger along Chloe's jaw stopping at her chin. Leaning forward she left another lingering kiss. "I wouldn't mind doing that every time we meet."

"Same," Dropping her hands Chloe bent to pick their stuff up off the ground. Handing Beca's bag over she seductively whispered, "Next time might not be so innocent."

Smirking the brunette shouldered her bag, "Does it look like I'll complain?"

"Good…" Holding up the sign Chloe gestured to it excitedly, "How do you like it?"

Eying the poster closer Beca didn't know how she missed her name the first time. The huge bright blue letters stuck out like a sore thumb against the intense pink background. The message, also done in over the top bubble letters with hearts dotting the i's was was pretty awesome, _Beca Mitchell, Welcome home! Your awesome girlfriend is here just like she promised_. An arrow then pointed down, which was why Chloe was holding it over her head. All over it were pictures of them together and little sayings including, _I've waited five long days to kiss you, what are you waiting for? _and her personal favorite, _Who's excited their girlfriends back in town? This chick_. The last one included two hands balled into fists with thumbs pointing at a picture of Chloe.

"It's a little over the top don't you think?" Beca deadpanned trying not to laugh as she held the poster.

"That's what I was going for," Chloe stated matter-of-factly. She only intended the crazy sign as a joke, but the more she worked on it the more into it she got. The final product, turned out to be something she was proud of. Lightly shoving the brunette Chloe laughed pointing to the poster. "This was totally last minute, I worked on it for two hours."

Looking up Beca smiled loving at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. She really did like it, Chloe put time and effort into making it and that's better than any present she could receive, "It's great, I'm putting this in my office at work."

"Really?" The redhead asked dumbfounded. Beca truly did love it, she could tell by her facial expression and tone in her voice.

"I'm dead serious Chlo. I got the perfect place for it. I'm in desperate need of something designed by Chloe Beale that includes tacky puff paint, glitter, ribbons, stickers and pictures of us on it." Lacing their fingers together Beca started walking towards the baggage carousel where people were picking up their luggage. "This is one of a kind, everyone will be jealous."

Once they stopped Chloe kissed the brunettes cheek, she never thought Beca would actually consider putting it where people could see it, "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm not kidding babe I love it. The fact that you hand made it makes it that much more valuable to me."

Grabbing her luggage the two headed for the cab line.

As they waited Beca turned to the older girl, "Are you wearing my shirt and hat?"

"Yeah I did your laundry and tossed my clothes in. They didn't dry in time so I barrowed it," Pulling the shirt away from her body Chloe looked at it. She found the blue and yellow stripped Henley in the back of Beca's closet and was pretty sure she'd yet to see the younger girl wear it. "The hat was a last minute grab, I wanted to you to see the sign before me."

"Well mission accomplished. By the way that shirt is _new_ and I haven't even gotten to wear it yet."

Chloe pretended to cower away at the lighthearted death stare Beca was giving. "Sorry."

"It's ok, you look better in it than me," Beca shrugged opening the door to the cab and motioning for the redhead to get it.

As soon as Beca got in and told the driver the address Chloe slid to her side. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulder Beca rested her back against the door bringing the redhead closer. Linking their fingers she kissed Chloe's shoulder, "That welcome home was pretty great, no one's ever done something like that for me."

"Well they should because you're pretty great."

"The awesome girlfriend award goes to you this week," Beca stated happily.

Chloe hummed in approval as they rode in comfortable silence. She relaxed even more feeling Beca gently rub circles on her palm with her thumb. They were both content and happy to be together again.

_Zero days, zero hours, zero minutes, zero seconds left, _Beca thought kissing to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Honestly I don't know where this one came from. How I envisioned this go and where it actually went were two different things but I like how it ended up much better than my original concept. I hope you did too!  
><strong>

**T****hank you so much for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I still can't believe I'm up to 152 follows, 76 favs and 59 reviews for this. That really means so much to me that you guys out there are enjoying it.  
><strong>

**As for the next installment, as always I've got a couple ideas floating around but haven't locked anything down. I've been asked a few times for another M rated chapter through, it won't happen next week but maybe the following. I've got an idea but need time to work it out and see if what I want to do works. I'm still not 100% sold on the M chapter because I still feel I'm not that great at it, let me know what you think anyways!  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas/prompts or just want to chat send them my way!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Beca's Whipped

**Title: **Whipped or How Beca Mitchell ended up with Chloe Beale's Named Tattooed on her Arm.

**Rating: **T

**Era: **_No Electricity (_the year before the proposal)_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, if I did would I really be writing fanfics? Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N #1: **I mention the grill incident in this fic, if you want to know how Beca got to scar check out Chapter 3. Otherwise it's not needed for this fic. Enjoy

* * *

><p>"This place is great," Fat Amy said following Chloe downstairs into the living room. She'd just finished getting the grand tour of her favorite couples house.<p>

Due to flight delays Fat Amy was the last to arrive the weekend before Thanksgiving for a mini Bellas reunion. Besides the outrageous blonde, Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica were the only ones able to make it, the others had work commitments. Lily was the one nobody was sure about, they only got cryptic responses to calls or texts and her location was unknown.

"Thanks, we had a hard time finding something we both loved," Chloe replied plopping down on the couch next to Beca. Waving her hand around she smiled, "This is the result of two months of searching. I think the minute we stepped inside we knew we had to have it."

"You probably persuaded Beca into loving it," Checking her nails Stacie didn't even bother looking up after making that comment.

That was far from the truth, Beca didn't have any outside influence in her decision. She could only shake her head at the comment, "No bitch, we talked about it like grownups, we equally loved it."

"Well I'm just glad the master bedroom is on the third floor," Fat Amy interjected shifting her eyes deliberately between the two. "Now we won't hear you two getting it on this weekend."

Scoffing Aubrey crossed her arms, "You can't even make twenty minutes without interjecting a crude joke, can you?"

"I'm the _only_ one who says what everyone is thinking," The Australian said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Aubrey while pointing at Beca and Chloe. "Those two were all over each other in college."

"We were not," Beca defended.

"Speaking of which," Jessica jumped in humor lacing her voice, "Who won the bet?"

Every head flipped to the quietest person in the room. The one, who like always, was sitting back and taking everything in. Jessica had always had been the quietest one in the group, but when she spoke everyone listened. She was the one who incorporated little extras into their routine, making them sing and dance better. Plus if it wasn't for her the majority of the group would've had to redo their entire senior year after Fat Amy's infamous prank.

"What bet?" Beca surprisingly asked, she didn't remember any bets. "Why wasn't I in on this?"

Letting out an uneasy laugh Jessica came clean, "You didn't know because you guys," She pointed rapidly between the couple, "Were the bet… We wagered on when you two would finally hook up."

Looking around the room, Beca noticed how quiet it was and how Stacie and Fat Amy refused to look at each other. Glancing to her right Beca saw her girlfriend shrug with a questioning look, apparently she had no clue either.

Fat Amy let out an annoyed huff, "I missed out on ninety bucks, I was off by two weeks."

"Why not an even hundred," Beca asked skeptically, narrowing her eyes at her friends.

After shooting a glare at her ex-captain, Jessica focused her attention back on Beca, "Aubrey refused to play."

"Damn right I did!"

"Who won?" Chloe asked playfully. She always thought they'd been good at covering their feelings during college, this whole bet thing caught her by surprise.

"Stacie," Jessica and Fat Amy said flatly at the same time.

"That's totally not fair," Beca was annoyed and couldn't believe her love life was a bet that her best friend was in on. She only confided in the taller brunette when Stacie caught her and Chloe one afternoon in a totally innocent position. They were taking a nap on her bed between classes and somehow ended up wrapped up in each other. Since that day Stacie was the only person Beca ever admitted her true feelings to. "You knew _everything_. How could you bet on that?"

"That bet was made halfway through sophomore year, before I knew the extent of your feelings. I guessed like everyone else," Stacie stated honestly. "Are you mad?"

Beca felt her girlfriends hand gently squeeze her thigh, wordlessly saying let it slide, "Not really, just surprised."

That seemed to break the tension and soon everyone fell into their usual banter.

Instead of going out for dinner they decided on take out and before long Beca was heading out the door. As soon as she was gone everyone's attention turned to Chloe.

Jessica eventually broke the silence, "When's Beca Mitchell going to put a ring on it?"

That wasn't what Chloe was expecting, she was expecting worse after those looks, "We've talked about it but I don't know."

"She hasn't given you any indication?" Aubrey questioned curiously. Seeing how dedicated her two friends were to each other was all she needed to know they were happy. She knew an engagement would eventually happen, "Do I need to knock some sense into her?"

Chloe laughed at the light hearted tone from her best friend, "No, things are pretty great how they are. We're waiting a little before taking that step."

"I call bullshit, she's well overdo to ask," Fat Amy's yell surprised everyone, quieting the room.

"It'll happen when it happens," Shrugging Chloe saw Fat Amy wasn't buying it. Looking at Aubrey even she was nodding and she used to hate Beca. "We're in no hurry."

Standing Fat Amy picked up a pillow and smacked Stacie in the face, the tall brunette had been way to quiet on this subject, "Stacie probably knows what's up, Beca tells her everything." Reaching for another pillow she took aim.

"I swear I know nothing," Blocking her face Stacie tried standing but was cornered by the coffee table and Fat Amy, she had no way out. "She's quiet about things like that, I've asked multiple times. She won't say anything to me unless she's ready."

Jessica nodded in agreement, "Stacie's right, the only one able to crack the Beca Mitchell code is Chloe."

"That's cause shorty's whipped beyond belief," Fat Amy tossed the pillow aside defeated as she sat back down.

"Guys Beca's not whipped," Chloe sighed, trying to defend her cute girlfriend. Although there was some truth behind it, but Beca was also stubborn. "She's sweet."

"Yeah to _only_ you," Stacie said. Beca was her best friend, so she knew how much the brunette cared about all her friends, even if she had a funny way of showing it. "She's nice to us but it's completely different with you."

Aubrey chose that time to jump in, "Chlo they're right and it's painfully obvious, you have her wrapped around your finger. I've seen it myself, first hand."

"In college she'd drop everything, including her mixes, to be with you… Raise your hand if Beca follows Chloe around like a little lost alternative puppy." Looking around the room Fat Amy saw hands fly into the air, "Cased closed."

Chloe was floored, she never thought of it that way, but there were times she didn't always win. After breaking down Beca's walls she found that the sarcastic exterior was just a defense mechanism and a sensitive, caring person was beneath.

Jessica was surprised how totally oblivious Chloe seemed to be about this revelation, "She worships the ground you walk on."

Stacie started laughing so hard she could barely start her sentence, "Oh you guys remember when Chloe got Beca to run that charity 5k beginning of junior year?"

Everyone around the room started laughing, except Aubrey.

"Best day ever!" Moving to the edge of the couch Fat Amy had the biggest shit eating grin on her face as she looked at Aubrey, "After that she swore off cardio. It was no longer part of rehearsals."

That day will forever be burned in Stacie's memory, it went down in her top five idiot Beca moments. Her best friend had no idea what she was getting into, "That was also the day I also swore you two were sleeping together, but were trying to hide it. Boy was I wrong…"

"That was a pretty funny day," Chloe admitted.

Aubrey looked at Chloe with a questioning stare while everyone around her continued laughing, "I've got to hear this."

* * *

><p><em>Insane pounding on the dorm room door woke Beca. Grumbling she dragged her hand along her desk trying to find her phone. Unlocking the screen she saw five missed calls and four missed texts, all from Chloe.<em>

_Sitting up Beca saw Stacie staring at her from across the room, "I guess you're not getting that."_

"_Nope," Stacie whispered out closing her eyes. "Please tell whoever it is to go away, it's Saturday."_

_Standing Beca headed to the door and annoyingly threw open. The riot act she was about to give vanished and her demeanor softened when she saw red hair and an apologetic smile, "What the hell it's five fifteen?"_

"_Good morning to you too grumpy pants," Chloe replied in a bright cheery tone. Beca wasn't a morning person and because of that she loved driving the younger girl insane. Plus Beca was downright adorable when she just woke up, "I've been trying to call you, why haven't you answered?"_

"_I did the late shift at the radio station and forgot my phone," Letting out a yawn Beca pointed behind her._

"_That's ok," Pushing past the brunette Chloe dropped down onto Beca's bed. Noticing Stacie sleeping she whispered, "I wondered why you didn't stop by, usually you spend the night Friday's."_

_Watching the redhead sit Beca didn't know how Chloe Beale could be so hot this early in the morning. Shutting the door Beca did a face plant onto her bed, "I'm sorry, I left my clothes here too."_

"_I told you it's ok to leave stuff at my place. I'll clear a drawer…"_

_Even though Stacie's eyes were closed she was far from asleep. She'd known all about her best friends feelings, they'd discussed it at length. She even told Beca to tell Chloe everything, but she never heard if it actually happened. That comment however got her mind rolling, that was something you tell a girlfriend, and she had a sneaking suspicion that's what they were._

"_I know… Anyways, I came back to pick up my stuff and I swear I laid down for five minutes…" Trying to kick the sheets loose from under the redhead Beca failed to get under them._

"_Forgiven."_

"_I know you didn't just come here to make sure I'm alive Beale, what do you want?" Beca's voice was muffled as she placed a pillow over her head._

"_I need a partner for a team run. I'll do the 10k and when I'm done you'll do the 5k," Snatching the pillow away Chloe saw Beca barely crack open an eye and shake her head. "Please Bec's, it's for charity and the other person bailed. I need you, don't make be beg!"_

"_Nope…"_

_Letting out an aggravated sigh Chloe stood and forced the brunettes legs over the edge of the bed, then pulled her into the standing position, "I'll take you to breakfast after and make your favorite for dinner. Then we'll do whatever you want the rest of the weekend."_

"_Will you give me a back massage?"_

_Nodding Chloe took a step closer._

"_Can we sleep in until noon tomorrow?" Beca asked tiredly, her resolve was crumbling just like always._

_Chloe was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Yes!"_

"_If you promise you won't make me your cuddle buddy for a week then we have a deal."_

"_I won't make promises I can't keep," Smiling Chloe watched Beca rub the sleep from her eyes. "Besides I think you totally love sleeping together like that."_

_Stacie opened her eyes at that comment and looked between the two. Chloe was all up in the brunette's personal space and they were holding hands. Not to mention there was barely six inches between them and the brunette was gently smiling as she listened to the older girl talk. Yep, those two were way more than friends Stacie thought._

"_Fine," Beca groaned more awake._

_Clapping her hands the redhead moved to Beca's closet. Pulling out clothes and shoes she handed them over, "Also put this on, I got it for you."_

_Catching the t-shirt thrown at her, Beca raised a questioning eyebrow, "It says cheer louder I'm fucking exhausted."_

"_I thought you'd like that, it screamed Beca." Chloe was proud of herself for finding it at the bottom of five dollar bin yesterday._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this, I don't run, if anyone ever saw me run they should probably run to because something is probably fucking chasing me…" Setting her shoes down Beca eyed the redhead, "Are you just going to stand there and watch me change?"_

"_It's nothing I haven't seen before," Chloe added with a wink before turning around._

_That's it, Stacie thought, those two are definitely having sex, everything was adding up._

_Sitting up in bed Stacie started laughing, "Beca Mitchell is running three miles, I'm not missing this and neither is the rest of the group. I'm calling them."_

"_You never told me it was three miles," Dropping the shoe she was trying to put on Beca fell back onto her bed. Looking up she saw a triumphant expression on the redheads face, it was cute. "You owe me big time."_

* * *

><p>Shaking her head Jessica laughed hysterically, "She had to be the last person, we waited forty-five minutes, even the power walkers beat her."<p>

"There were people behind her," Chloe tried to defend even though she was laughing. "I should know, after waiting twenty-five minutes I went to find her. She was _fucking exhausted, _she was walking and bitching about how hot it was. I then convinced her to run the last mile with me."

Fat Amy got up and moved to the middle of the living room. Looking at Aubrey she grinned, "She actually picked up the pace when she heard us cheering for her. Once she crossed the finish line she collapsed on the grass like this."

Stumbling across the living room Fat Amy dramatically fell to the ground. Covering her face with her arms she started screaming how she was dying.

Everyone laughed knowing how accurate that depiction was and Chloe couldn't help thinking how adorable her girlfriend was that day. That wasn't the first or last time she'd gotten Beca to do something outside of her comfort zone.

"Do you believe us now?" Stacie asked once Fat Amy sat back on the couch.

The more Chloe thought about it the more she realized that Beca really would do anything for her. She shrugged thinking about how to answer, "I don't know."

"Let's prove it," Aubrey interjected still laughing from the story. She had a plan but needed to get the others on board, "Any ideas we come up with you have to get that vertically challenged pain in my ass to do them. If she doesn't follow through, then she isn't as whipped we thought."

"Genius," Fat Amy said giving Stacie and Jessica high fives.

Stacie shook her head, "I'm not participating, I don't want Beca mad at me when she finds out."

* * *

><p>"Baby go to bed," Chloe quietly said looking at her girlfriend. Over the last hour she'd noticed Beca participating less and less in the conversation.<p>

"I'm good," Yawning Beca was fighting to stay awake.

Gently rubbing the brunettes leg Chloe smiled, "It's late and you've got half a day of work tomorrow, nobody cares if you go to bed."

Beca heard a chorus of confirmations as she looked around. She hated to leave but it was almost one and she didn't want to be useless at work.

"Ok," Standing Beca picked up her hoodie and headed upstairs.

After witnessing Beca follow all of Chloe's instructions all night Aubrey had an idea. Once the younger girl was gone she turned to her best friend, "Ok first mission, it'll be an simple, a good way to start things off."

"She's tired, so nothing complicated." Chloe was pleading, as much as she wanted to do this, Beca still needed to sleep.

"Come on blondie we don't have all night," Glaring down the couch Fat Amy tried to speed things up.

"You still got those horrendous socks everyone hated but you?" Aubrey knew it was random but she had a feeling Chloe kept them around. Seeing the redhead nod she continued, "Good, make her to bring them to you, I don't care what excuse you use. Then when she's almost downstairs make her go back and get that hoodie she was wearing. If she does it we win and keep playing."

Pulling out her phone Chloe shot off a text.

* * *

><p>Settling in bed Beca reached for her phone buzzing on the bedside table.<p>

My Heart [12:49AM]: Are you awake?

Beca [12:49AM]: Barely, what's wrong?

My Heart [12:50AM]: I'm cold could bring me my pink and purple fuzzy socks? You know the one's I wore all the time in college.

Beca [12:50AM]: Do you really need them? Because I need sleep…

My Heart [12:51AM]: Yes, please I'll love you forever and give you a kiss! ;)

Socks couldn't be that hard to find Beca knew exactly where to look. Grinning she tossed back the sheets, for a kiss she'd take down a pair of socks.

Beca [12:52AM]: Ok be right down.

Moving through the drawers in Chloe's dresser Beca didn't find anything, maybe somehow they were with her stuff. Ending up in the closet she flung her hands up in frustration, those socks were nowhere to be found. It looked like Chloe was going to have to settle for a regular pair.

Turning to leave Beca stopped, up in the very back was a box she never thought to check, it was full of Chloe's old college stuff, "Jackpot."

Leaving the bedroom she headed downstairs. As soon as she stepped on the second floor she got a text.

My Heart [1:03AM]: Could you also bring your hoodie?

She quickly turned and headed back upstairs to grab the item off the floor of her closet.

"Jesus…" Beca sighed in frustration as her phone buzzed again.

My Heart [1:05AM]: Ohh grab my iPad too? I want to show everyone that mix you created for my choir.

Groaning Beca stopped, turned and trudged back upstairs. Sitting down in their office she pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p>Laughing Chloe read the text to everyone.<p>

Adorable Girlfriend [1:07AM]: Do you need anything else? If I go upstairs again, I'm going to bed.

Chloe [1:07AM]: That's it I promise. Now I believe I owe your sexy ass a kiss!

Fat Amy threw a fist in the air in triumph, "See she gets out of bed and looks through boxes for you."

Before anyone could respond Beca entered the living room and all eyes followed her movements.

Handing over the items Beca grinned and waved, "Ok I'm off to bed now, goodnight everybody."

"Not so fast," Grabbing an arm Chloe pulled her girlfriend closer. Looking into Beca's eyes she whispered, "Don't you want that kiss now?"

Gulping Beca knew that tone and she could tell this kiss would be far from innocent. With people around she decided on safer tactic, tapping her check she leaned in, "Lay it on me."

Stretching Chloe pecked Beca's cheek, "Keep my side warm, I'll be up soon," Pausing she kissed the other cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Giving one last squeeze to the redheads hand Beca shifted her eyes to the group.

In an attempt to be cute Fat Amy wrapped her arms around a pillow and was rocking back and forth, "Awww you guys are giving me all kinds of feels right now."

Adjusting positions Chloe saw Stacie give her two thumbs up. Reaching out she gripped Beca's shirt and leaned her head back on the arm of the couch.

A gentle tugging made Beca look down at the bright blue eyes watching her, "What did you need now?"

"A kiss on the cheek isn't going to cut it babe," Chloe stated innocently.

"What are you doing?" Beca questioned as Chloe's hand inch its way to her the collar of her shirt.

"I want the Spiderman kiss," Chloe simply stated like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I don't even know what that means," Was Beca's honest and confused reply.

Chloe pulled her girlfriend closer, "Kiss me…"

"The setup's awkward, you're upside down."

Nonverbal persuasion was all Chloe needed to do after that. She could see the slight hesitation on Beca's face but it was only a matter of time before it crumbled. She knew what she was doing, she knew how to manipulate the brunette without saying a word.

"Don't use tongue, that just makes things messy," Came Stacie's encouraging response as she watched them intently.

Not having time to reply Beca felt Chloe's hands slide up her neck, pull her down and plant their lips together. The action was quick catching her off guard, causing her to firmly brace her hands on the back of the couch. Pulling back wasn't allowed either as Chloe held her head in place, she had no option but to give it her all and kiss back.

Kissing Chloe Beale was Beca's favorite past time and as she felt the redhead's fingers threaded through her hair she dove in again. The second their lips touched was when the catcalls and whistles began but instead of stopping she lifted her hand and gave everyone the finger.

This was a whole new way of kissing Chloe thought and she liked it. Feeling light tugging on her bottom lip she knew in a matter of seconds it would be over. She honestly thought Beca would've put up more of a fight, she never thought the kiss would've escalated like it did. All she could do was roll with it, humming in satisfaction.

The commotion in the room eventually got Chloe's attention and with one final peck to her girlfriend's lips she lightly pushed Beca away.

"That's the first time I've seen full on Bechloe kisses," Bouncing in her seat Stacie squealed in excitement.

"That's definitely going on our top ten list of best kisses ever," Chloe said, lips still tingling.

Beca nodded with a shy smile on her face.

"What's number one?" Aubrey asked innocently.

"Our first kiss," Beca and Chloe said in unison, eyes never leaving each other.

"You ok Beca?" Jessica called out, breaking the bubble the couple were in. Clearing her throat she tried not laugh at her friends flushed face, "You look a little dazed."

"Ya…Yep…Yes, per-perfectly fine." Beca stuttered out looking anywhere but at her insanely hot girlfriend who hadn't moved. Pointing to the ceiling she took a calming breath, "I'm just gonna go to bed now."

Chloe and everyone watched Beca's failed attempt to sprint up the stairs before laughing.

"Dammmmmn" Fat Amy let out slowly, amazement in her voice. "I never thought I'd see the day when Beca Mitchell would be silenced by a kiss."

Laughing Chloe knew Beca wasn't the only one left speechless. All she wanted to do was head upstairs and reenact that kiss but with significantly less clothes.

Taking a steading breath Chloe flashed a knowing smile at everyone, "I told you I've got skills."

"The way I see it, Beca's the one with all the skills," Aubrey challenged in a playful tone. This was a totally different side that most people didn't get to see and it completely through everyone off. "She left you a little _dazed_ too."

Chloe shrugged, "She's a good kisser, it's as simple as that."

"I told you it would be easy to get her to do that kiss," Stacie energetically stated. "In my book you won that challenge hands down."

Giving a sarcastic smile Jessica moved to fully face Stacie, "Now all the sudden you're all in? I thought you didn't want Beca mad at you."

"Yeah will I thought about it and it's ok this one time." Immediately Stacie reached over and high fived an evilly laughing Fat Amy.

Chloe couldn't help but think that this was going to be a fun especially with everyone participating. She couldn't wait to see how far she could push her girlfriend this weekend.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Beca was sitting at the back of a semi packed club having fun watching everything around her. She was guarding the table they'd claimed as soon as they arrived, it was towards the back and away from the over crowded bar area. Her friends had been coming and going throughout the evening, but the brief alone times gave her a chance to think.<p>

"Having a good time?" Stacie asked breaking Beca's concentration as she sat down.

Taking a sip of her drink Beca smiled, "Of course, usually this isn't my thing but for her," She pointed at the redhead, "I'll make an exception. I kind of like it now, usually we go with friends but sometimes it's just her and I."

"Then why aren't you dancing? I've seen her ask three times," Stacie wasn't trying to be mean, she was just curious.

"Every once in a while I play the I don't want to dance game. I like to see how long she'll hold out," Rolling her glass across the table Beca smirked, "She'll make me before the nights over."

Looking across the bar Beca saw her girlfriend dancing next to Aubrey and Jessica. Gaining the redheads attention she mouthed out _I love you_, which was quickly repeated followed by hands in the shape of a heart in the middle of Chloe's chest. In that instant everything came together, everything fell into place and it was time to finally tell someone all the things she'd been running through her head for months.

Stacie regarded her best friend as they sat quietly. The changes in the brunette were pretty significant, even more so now than what she remembers from college. She'd never seen her best friend so happy and it was all because of Chloe Beale.

Scooting closer Stacie knew this was the only time all weekend that she'd get Beca alone and it was now or never for a serious talk, "You're contemplating something, what's up?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Shooting pleading eyes at the taller girl Beca waited until she got an affirmative nod before continuing, "I'm going to ask Chloe to marry me."

Stacie mouth dropped open, registering what she just heard, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Beca stated firmly.

"Well," Stacie closed her mouth, trying to come up with something to say. She knew this talk was coming, but she sure as hell didn't expect it to happen in a noisy club with Chloe thirty feet away. Smiling she knew that was typical Beca Mitchell style, "I'm really happy for you. Are you nervous?"

"Yes and no, I mean after all this time _she_ makes me nervous. I just don't want to screw up what I'm going to say," That was the honest truth but still Beca couldn't be happier with the decision she'd made. "But then on the other hand when she smiles at me, all my nervousness goes away."

Stacie could hear the excitement in Beca's voice, "I'm sure you'll do fine… If you went over there right now and asked, she'd say yes."

"I know but this is one of the most important things I'll ever do and I want to do it right." Beca was relieved to finally tell someone everything she'd been thinking. "I've already started ring shopping."

If Beca was looking at rings, then Stacie knew the shorter girl was planning something amazing, "I won't ask any details about the proposal because you'll tell me eventually. All I want to know now is when?"

"A couple months after Christmas, I want to take her totally by surprise," Stopping Beca lightly laughed at Stacie's astonished face. "I'm taking my time on this, it needs to be perfect because she deserves that."

The conversation quickly ended when Chloe, Aubrey, Jessica and Fat Amy returned to the table.

Sitting down on Beca's lap Chloe picked up her girlfriends drink and took a sip. When the music changed tempo she set the empty glass aside and kissed the brunettes cheek, "Come dance with me."

"Sure…"

Maneuvering to the middle of the crowd Chloe turned and put her arms around Beca's neck, the song was slow and easy and they gently moved together. Burying her head in the crook of Beca's shoulder Chloe let herself relax as calming fingertips caressed her back.

"You look really nice tonight," Beca's whispered out breaking the silence between them. The simple flowing yellow dress Chloe was wearing wasn't over the top but it accentuated her girlfriend perfectly, it was a nice change of pace.

"Thanks," Pulling back Chloe pecked Beca's lips. Giggling she used her thumb to wipe away the lipstick left behind.

"This weekend has been fun, to bad everyone couldn't be here…"

Chloe nodded in agreement, it was hard coordinating everyone's schedule especially when jobs got in the way, "Next time we won't plan everything last minute."

"Yeah…"

As the music picked up so did the number of people and before they realized it they we pushed completely together.

Chloe felt Beca's hand move low on her back guiding them along in a new but familiar way. There wasn't much room to move, elbows were knocking into them no matter which way they turned and Beca's dance moves were definitely hindered. But the closeness combined with how intently Beca was staring at her had the redhead so turned on, her girlfriend knew exactly what buttons to push.

"Baby we need to stop, you're going to make me lose control and our friends…" Chloe's words vanished as her girlfriend worked in a shallow, slow grind perfectly matching the tempo.

Smirking Beca knew exactly how to respond, "Remember that time I got you off while surrounded by your coworkers? They had no idea, no hands were involved, just slow…" She trailed a hand down Chloe's torso firmly grabbing her hips, "Sensual, inconspicuous movements." To emphasize her point she added friction in just the right place. "Don't you want to reenact that?"

Chloe groaned in frustration, she was fucking melting remembering that night. It started off innocent but quickly evolved into this a crazy game that ended with teeth marks on Beca's collarbone. She had no choice it was either bite down or scream out as she came in the middle of the dance floor, "I do, but afterwards you can't exactly take me home and fuck me senseless. A house full of guests makes that extremely difficult."

"That's right because you can't keep quiet," Beca shot a knowing expression as she waited for a response.

"How can I when you're that fantastic in bed," Looking around Chloe knew she needed to change their location, they were well on their way to ditching their friends.

Before Beca knew it Chloe was dragging her through the crowd to a small secluded sofa in the corner of the outside seating area.

Grabbing Chloe's arm Beca flipped her around for a slow, searing kiss. Out of breath she pulled back, "Is this is your way of telling me to cool off?"

"When you kiss like that it's hard to," Taking a steadying breath the redhead fanned her flushed face. "But yes and you know why we had to…" Pointing across the rooftop patio to the bar she asked, "Can you get me a drink?"

"Absolutely…"

Chloe tried to calm herself as Beca walked away, but the dark skinny jeans, low v-neck red shirt and old leather jacket from college the brunette was wearing was enticing. God she wanted to rip everything off Beca right now.

An incoming message on her phone was the only thing that sidetracked her mind.

Jessica [10:18PM]: Everything ok, we saw you guy's head outside?

Chloe [10:18PM]: Yeah we just needed some air. It got crowded and hot in there pretty quick. We'll be back in a few minutes…

Jessica [10:20PM]: Take your time, we're in no hurry to leave it's still early.

Jessica [10:20PM]: Remember 2AM is the deadline to get Beca to do that thing we talked about.

Chloe [10:22PM]: I don't know Jess, that's a big commitment and permanent.

Jessica [10:22PM]: She seemed keen about it at dinner, why not make it happen tonight instead of two months from now…

Chloe [10:22PM]: I'll try…

Setting down the phone Chloe watched Beca weave her way through mingling people and tables. Accepting her drink from an outstretched hand she smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Plopping down on the sofa Beca took a drag from her beer then set it on the small table in front of them. "Sorry I got carried away, I wasn't thinking, but it's just so easy to get lost in you."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I played the game too." Shifting positions Chloe moved closer so she could lay her head on Beca's shoulder. Biting her lip she decided to give Jessica's challenge a go, "Tonight, were you serious about wanting that tattoo."

Lightly laughing Beca kissed Chloe's temple, the nervousness in the redheads voice was cute and understandable, "Yeah I've been thinking a lot about it. I know we joked about it after the grill incident, but I do want your name tattooed on my arm."

"But it's permanent?" Chloe questioned lifting her head to look in the brunette's eyes.

"So are we," Beca didn't know why this was so surprising, she'd thought about it for months. "You know I choose each tattoo for a reason and you are a pretty good reason. You're the love of my life, I'd be honored to have your name on my body."

Chloe felt Beca's fingers over run over her knuckles. That act and those words caused her heart to flutter, "I can live with that."

"Look you've changed and shaped my life into something I never thought possible. I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You complete me." Reaching up Beca moved a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear before removing her jacket. "Did you know there's a vein in the arm that runs directly to the heart?" Lifting up her left arm she pointed above her scar, "I want the tattoo there because then all the blood will carry your name to my heart."

Chloe was at a loss for words as she processed everything for a few seconds. The meaning behind the tattoo was something she never expected, Beca really had thought it through, this wasn't a spur of the moment idea. "Is that why you changed my name in your phone from _My Love_ to _My Heart_?"

"Exactly."

The day they got together Chloe thought it was incredibly sweet when Beca switched her name to _My Love _in her phone_._ That's the way it had stayed up until she noticed the change a few months ago.

Leaning forward Chloe kissed the brunette slowly conveying everything she felt. Pulling back she rested their foreheads together, "That's probably one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me."

"I try," Kissing Chloe one final time Beca happily put her jacket back on.

"Why haven't you gotten it yet?" Chloe knew she was pushing it but now that Beca was dead set getting it done, maybe she could persuade her girlfriend into doing it tonight. Although getting it to be her signature was another task altogether.

"I can't figure out a design, I've gone through hundreds of scenarios but nothing's perfect enough," Shrugging Beca rested her head on the back of the sofa eyeing the redhead. That wasn't entirely true, she knew exactly what she wanted, Chloe was playing right into her game.

In fact all weekend Beca had been onto everything, but rather than calling everyone out she chose to roll with it. Now she couldn't wait to see what persuasion techniques the redhead was going to use for this, so far they'd all been awesome.

Chloe's face lit up, she had her way in, now she needed to do the convincing and it had to be bold. Looking around she checked to make sure no one was paying attention, being in a dark corner away from the crowd definitely had its advantages.

Straddling the brunette Chloe leaned in and ran her hands under Beca's jacket. Lightly raking her nails down the brunettes back she felt her girlfriend shudder. Repeating the action she wickedly grinned, "Can I have a say in this tattoo?"

"Keep touching me like that and you can have whatever you want," Thank god no one was watching Beca thought as her girlfriend suggestively rolled her hips. She really shouldn't let Chloe do this in public but she right now she didn't care. It was amazing how fast Chloe could flip that switch, she definitely stepped up her game on this one.

Lightly sucking on Beca's pulse point Chloe had the brunette right where she wanted, "Let me put my autograph, it's plain and simple and totally hot knowing it's my signature on your arm." Pressing her body firmly into Beca's, Chloe knew she got her way, the light groan was all the conformation she needed. Their friends were right Beca was so whipped it wasn't even funny.

"Ok," Was all Beca managed to get out before the redhead kissed her again.

Sitting up Chloe tried to move back to the couch, but a pair of hands kept her locked in place. Looking into the younger girls eyes Chloe chose her words carefully, "How long does it take for a tattoo like that?

"Like thirty minutes, maybe not even that long…"

"Let's do it tonight," Pecking Beca's lips Chloe grinned.

Letting out a slow breath Beca furrowed her brows pretending to think things through. Chloe was being thoroughly convincing and she was fighting to keep up the unwilling charade persona, but it was fun seeing how far the redhead would go. She only had to last a little while longer, "I don't know, what about our friends? We can't ditch them…"

"Bring them along," Standing Chloe grabbed Beca's hands, pulling her girlfriend up. "Fat Amy's going to love it, Aubrey won't believe it until she sees it, while Stacie and Jessica will no doubt document it with their phones."

That wasn't all entirely true, Chloe needed some logical excuse to have everyone there. Beca didn't need to know that in order for these tasks to be completed all judges must be present.

"Ok," Downing the rest of her beer Beca made her way to the bar with Chloe following close behind. Getting a permanent marker from the bartender she handed it to the redhead, "Alright Beale make it count."

"How big do you want it?" Chloe asked tentatively.

Smiling Beca took off her jacket, "That's up to you, do whatever you want." Slapping her arm on the counter she quickly covered it with her opposite hand, "Please no hearts of smiley faces ok? I've got a badass persona to maintain."

"Oh baby that's long gone…" Giving a teasing wink Chloe twirled the pen in her hand. "Is a skull and cross bone better?"

"Now you're talking."

Pulling Beca's arm towards her the redhead got an idea, "Can I add a treble clef at the beginning, since we first connected through music?"

"I never thought of that," It was an amazing idea and something Beca totally over looked, she loved how Chloe was putting her own spin on the tattoo.

The symbolism meant a lot to Beca, all music began with either a treble or bass clef. While the key, the second entity on any sheet of music, defined and set the tone for the song. Having that symbol next to Chloe's name would forever mean the same thing. Music started their relationship but her key to life was Chloe Beale.

"I think that's a great idea, don't worry about making it perfect. Draw it like I've seen a hundred times in your classroom." Chuckling at the quizzical look on her girlfriend's face Beca steadied her arm before explaining, "I love the adorable lopsided slope you put on it. It's unique and I love it."

Grinning Chloe took the cap off the permanent marker and set it to the side, she only had one shot at this. Lightly placing the tip to Beca's skin she smoothly drew out the treble clef then signed her name. Her signature was larger than normal, but the angle she placed the permanent marker made it was bold and clear.

After blowing the ink dry Chloe looked up biting her lip, "How's that?"

"Perfect."

Kissing her girlfriend Beca put her jacket on and they went in search of their friends.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later Beca's arm was prepped and ready for the tattoo. With Chloe by her side and the others watching the only thing they were waiting on was the tattoo artist.<p>

Stacie felt guilty and was the first to break the silence, "Wait Beca, I've got something to tell you before you do this. This whole thing was just a joke, we only wanted to see how far you'd go if Chloe suggestively asked you to do something. It was all Aubrey's idea."

"I know," Beca plainly stated. Turning to her girlfriend she smiled, "And I'm still getting it done, I meant everything I told you."

"You knew," Chloe voice was barely a whisper as she looked down at her signature on Beca's arm.

Nodding her head Beca laughed, "Please, some of the stuff you asked me to do was beyond ridiculous, but I played along. I'll admit the first time I really did think you were too lazy to get your own socks. Then after we kissed I knew something was up, everyone was staring at me."

These so called tasks were simple, but some were down right insane. Beca knew she never should've done the cinnamon challenge but all the YouTube videos she saw didn't look that bad. She figured people were being over dramatic, boy was she wrong, it was all kinds of bad.

"What finally tipped you off short stuff," Fat Amy asked in a lighthearted tone. Even she was surprised Beca was in on it.

Looking around the room Beca laughed at the surprised faces, "When Chloe told me I could grab her boobs if I did the hokey-pokey. I'd never turn that shit down, do I look stupid."

Fat Amy sighed loudly in defeat, grumbling out how baby kangaroos and koala bears were more subtle in the bush than the way Chloe went about convincing Beca.

"I'd hate to hear what she'd let you do for the doing the _I'm A Little Tea Pot_ dance," Stacie was amazed right now, she never thought her best friend would've willing participated in anything like this.

Crossing her arms Aubrey eyed the younger girl defiantly, she refused to admit she'd be had, "Chloe's still got you wrapped around her little finger Mitchell." Hearing a muffled laugh she quickly turned to her right and faced Jessica. "You've been awfully quiet tonight, don't you have anything to say. This was your idea after all."

"Nope," Came Jessica's quick reply before taking a few steps away from her former captain.

"Hey blondie, get off Jessica's case," Beca yelled causing Aubrey to turn back around. Smirking she knew this was going to throw everyone of them off, "The idea was mine, I just handed it over to her, think of it as _me_ beating _you_ at your own game." Turning her attention to Chloe Beca grabbed her hand, "I gave her the 2AM deadline and told her to ask for your signature."

"So you're not as whipped as everyone thinks you are?" Chloe's question was laced with humor as she kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"Oh no I definitely am," Fat Amy made a whip cracking sound and Beca watched the redheads face instantly change from amusement to regret. She knew she better clarify. "Please don't be upset, you've known for years I can't say no to you."

"But it's not fair to you if I get my way all the time," Sinking into her chair Chloe felt incredibly guilty for persuading Beca all those times.

Gently squeezing her girlfriends hand Beca forced the redhead to look at her, "Hey, everything I cave to hasn't been that drastic or significant. The important and serious things we talk about and work through together. Promise me you won't change your tactics just because I'm onto your game?"

"I promise…"

"Good because I love you and would literally do anything for you," Beca kissed their entwined hands then started laughing. "And before you ask, yes I'd even breakdance with an ice cube down my shirt again."

This got the entire room laughing at the memory of Beca doing a headstand in an attempt to get the ice out of her shirt.

"I love you too," Smiling Chloe leaned forward pressing a kiss to Beca's lips.

"There they go, hitting me with the feels again," Fat Amy said clutching a hand to her heart. "Jesus you two need to get a room…"

"So, are you getting this tattoo or not Mitchell?" Aubrey called out forcing everyone's attention away from the dramatically sobbing Australian. "I don't got all day. Plus I'm tired of all the sickeningly cute adorableness that you're throwing around. Do you want me to throw up?"

A chorus of no's were heard around the room while Fat Amy and Jessica stepped back a sizeable distance.

Beca Mitchell knew without a doubt that she was totally and completely whipped by Chloe Beale. But she was ok with that, she was more than ok with it, in fact she loved it and would inform anyone that asked.

There was only person on the entire fucking planet that Beca would, without hesitation or question, bend over backwards to do anything and everything for. And that person was currently holding her hand as a tattoo bearing with her name was being marked on the brunettes skin. Chloe Beale was Beca's entire world and now she virtually ran through her veins and heart, right where she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I am so, so, so sorry for the delay in this. I got pulled to an important project at work and unexpectedly got sent to an offshore oil drilling rig for about a week. The only positive, I got to take a helicopter to work! So that's always fun... Anyways in my spare time off at night I wrote this and did all my editing this weekend. Sorry if some places seem choppy, my brain gets scattered when I have to go offshore for any length of time.  
><strong>

**Anyways t****hank you so much for your reviews,I hit a new record of 14 for my last chapter! So thank you for that and thank you for all the follows and favorites too! It really means a lot to me that you're enjoying this as much as I am! I'm sorry if I didn't respond to you're PM's or reviews, I really meant to but things have been hectic. Just know I got them and have read each one and I'll get back to you guys as soon as possible!  
><strong>

**As for the next installment, I've got an idea on lock down and it involves a jealous/protective Chloe Beale confronting one of Beca's ex's from college. I've figured out a way to work in an M rating so it might make an appearance next chapter. I just got to make sure it flows ok with the storyline...I'm still a little iffy on the M content but your kinds words have inspired me to try again!  
><strong>

**Unfortunatly this next chapter might take a little extra time because I might have to make another trip offshore again, hopefully not! Fingers crossed...**

****As always if you got any ideas/prompts or just want to chat send them my way!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Jealous Part 1 (M Rated)

**Title: **Jealous or How Chloe Got Beca's Psycho Ex to Leave Them Alone

**Rating: **M

**Era: **Post _No Electricity,_ Post Super Secret Wedding_ (_Chapter 7)_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N #1: **Because I was so lazy last weekend watching the super bowl and generally doing nothing, I totally reworked this for you guys. I increased the length in hopes that you'd forgive me... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The afternoon full of errands was over and Beca and Chloe were exhausted. Most of the day was spent tying up loose ends for their big wedding next month at a place near Chloe's house in The Hamptons. Now that all the arrangements were set it was time to relax with an early dinner before heading home to crash.<p>

"That place looks interesting," Chloe stopped and pointed to a fairly crowded restaurant with an outdoor seating area.

"Let's go," Grabbing her wife's hand Beca headed for the crosswalk. "There's beer, food and some type of music, I'm good with that."

What they thought was a small restaurant turned out to be a huge room filled with long tables packed with people. It was controlled chaos and not what they expected to find in the middle of New York City. There weren't even any waiters wandering around, it was all self service.

Pushing their way outside they took a seat in the less crowded area under a canopy of trees with lights strung up. The atmosphere was unique and the tables offered a chance to talk with other diners throughout the night.

"I wasn't expecting this," Looking around Beca was amazed, this took the bar scene to a whole new level.

Grinning Chloe thought about the stack of books laying around at home and laughed, "Geez haven't you read your travel books?" Not getting the desired reaction she playfully rolled her eyes, "You're the one who said beer drinking was your top priority while in Germany for our honeymoon."

"So what's that have to do with this place?" Of all the books Beca read she doesn't once remember them mentioning a place like this. Then again she'd only looked at the pictures, they were going to four countries, she had a lot of material to get through.

"They have places similar to this you dork," Shaking her head Chloe laughed. Beca was the one who dragged her to the bookstore to buy those books two weeks ago and it seemed she was the only doing the reading, "These beer halls are popular…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And I know you have more info _Beale_," Flashing a sarcastic smile Beca snatched the lone menu out of the redhead's hands, "Why are you holding out?"

Leaning on her elbows Chloe motioned for Beca to come closer. Meeting the younger girl halfway she glanced at the brunette's lips, "Because you haven't done you're homework…"

Smirking Beca suggestively trailed her eyes down Chloe's body, "You going to punish me?"

"It all depends…"

"On what?"

Reaching out Chloe slowly traced her fingernail on Beca's hand, "On if you keep calling me _Beale_. That's not my last name and hasn't been for almost four months."

Pecking Beca's lips Chloe quickly took the menu and sat down. Barely visible over the top she saw the look of pure adoration and love sweep across the younger girls features. Beca was seriously too cute for words sometimes.

"God you're so good at being hot and distracting…" Beca said trying to sound dejected as she watched the redhead read the menu.

The first time Beca misused the name Beale instead of Mitchell it truly was an accident, but now it was a game. She loves hearing her last name roll off Chloe's tongue and she loves how worked up the redhead gets when she pretends to forget.

"I want this," Chloe pointed to an item, "Go order it for me."

"Yes dear," Beca deadpanned.

Giggling Chloe smiled brightly watching Beca stand, "See four months into marriage and you're already well trained."

"As if I had a choice," That look Beca received signaled to her that the next comment would be anything by innocent. Holding up a hand she stopped it from coming, "Ah, ah, ah…I'll also get your drink, I know what kind of beer you like."

With Chloe, Beca never really knew what kind of reply she'd get, they were always so quick and effortless, as if they were practiced them. What most people failed to realize, including herself at the beginning, was what a dirty mind Chloe had, it was almost her undoing many times.

While making her way back to their table, beers in hand, Beca passed a familiar looking girl, locking eyes she smiled politely before moving on. Instantly the smile and face registered, Ashland Williams, an ex-girlfriend from Barden University. As she shuffled away she could only hope she wasn't recognized. She could have sworn that mistake finally backed off a long time ago, there was no way Ashland was here.

At first the girl was cool, they lived on the same floor and was nice to chat with. It was casual, they went on dates and slept together, it was nothing serious at least that's what Beca thought. Ashland had other views and saw the brief four month relationship for way more than what it was. The week Chloe returned to start her masters was when Beca realized how much the redhead affected her and how huge her crush was. Knowing it wasn't fair to sting Ashland along she immediately broke things off and that's when the bitch got crazy.

Returning to the table Beca downed half her glass then nervously set it aside. Looking over Chloe's shoulder she let out a sigh, hoping she wasn't being watched.

Chloe could sense the uneasiness and see the tenseness in her wife's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fairly certain I made eye contact with Ashland Williams inside."

Picking up her glass Chloe took a few sips, that name didn't ring a bell but clearly it upset Beca, "Ashland Williams?"

"Remember that girl I dated the summer before sophomore year?" Beca saw Chloe nod. She wasn't keeping secrets, Chloe knew about all her ex's but names weren't important. "She's here, but hasn't recognized me yet. It could also be her doppelganger, god I hope it's her doppelganger."

"Is this the same one who was a little obsessed with you?" Chloe asked curiously, just to make sure.

After breaking things off Beca started getting these random texts acting as if nothing happened. She was even accused of being an inattentive girlfriend saying they weren't spending enough quality time together. Her response was always the same, we're broken up, and that would get the girl off her back a few weeks.

Beca made a shocked face, "A _little_ is putting it nicely Chlo. That bitch gave me OCD!"

"OCD?" Chloe laughed out, taking another sip from her glass.

"Yes, she obsessively caused me distress."

The frantic shifting of eyes and annoyed whisper were so quick that the redhead choked on her beer while laughing.

"Quit laughing Chloe she's off her fucking rocker."

Fighting to swallow her beer Chloe tried to act innocent with Beca's dilemma, "Oh…"

Tapping her fingers along the tabletop the brunette nodded, "She takes crazy to a whole new level. Then just when you think you've reached the bottom of her craziness…" Slamming a hand down she saw Chloe jump, "Bam! She opens up her crazy underground garage. Ask Stacie she'll tell you…"

When auditions rolled around one year whose name was first on the list, Ashland. To make matters worse she was a good singer and the group _almost_ voted her in. Thankfully, Stacie put a stop to that, after all she was the innocent bystander in one of Ashland's failed attempts to win Beca back.

Somehow Ashland had gotten into their locked dorm room, lit dozens of candles and placed herself naked on Beca's bed. When she and Stacie entered Ashland, without looking, got up and forcefully pushed herself on Stacie, Beca instantly dropped their takeout and furiously started yelling. Once Stacie pushed the girl away Beca already started gathering up discarded clothing. Quickly evading the auburn haired girls new advances she sidestepped away just as Stacie flung the door open. Ashland, along with her clothes, stumbled out into the hall. Beca spent two weeks straight at Chloe's after that, only returning to her room to sleep.

There were no less than twenty of these incidents scattered over her final three years at Barden. Just when everything would calm down, something weird would happen and the pattern would repeat.

Chloe laughed hearing that story, seems like Ashland did just enough to not be considered a stalker, "Why would she be here?"

"No idea, last I heard she was traveling with the musical Cabaret," Shrugging Beca thought back to that final text. It was almost like Ashland gave up all hope of them being together and she never responded and never thought about her ex again, "Let's hope she doesn't come over…"

"Yeah, besides you're mine now."

"I've always been yours, but…"

"No buts," Interrupting Chloe reached across the table and pried the brunette's fingers from the glass. Lacing them together she gave a gentle squeeze, "We've got a marriage license and rings to prove it."

The look the redhead wore almost stopped Beca's heart. It was a threating and protective face and one she'd only seen on rare occasions, "Something tells me that won't stop her, she's very…persistent."

Smugly smiling Chloe gave a wink, "Well she hasn't met me, she won't win."

Standing Beca bent over and l kissed her wife, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get our food… Save my spot."

"Always…" Picking up the empty glasses Chloe waved them around, "More beer please."

Taking the long way Beca glanced at Ashland's table, by the looks of things she was involved in a conversation, hopefully the rest of the night would be hassle free. Grabbing two more beers and their food she turned and stopped in her tracks, Ashland was staring. Ducking her head made a beeline for the table, never looking back.

* * *

><p>Pushing her plate away Chloe hummed in approval, "That was awesome, we're definitely coming back. I loved how you added the giant pretzel and mustard, was a nice touch."<p>

"Thanks," Finishing a final bite Beca smiled before downing the rest of her drink.

The restaurant was a nice change of pace from what they normally go to and before long a couple of hours were gone. To end the evening off Chloe sent Beca up for one final round and dessert.

Returning to the table Beca placed an apple strudel and two drinks down. Their neighbors were gone, leaving them relatively alone, "Is this seat taken?"

"I was saving it for my hot wife, but you'll do."

Beca heard the playfulness in Chloe's tone as she sat down. Picking up a fork she took a bite, "So this wife, does she make you happy?"

"Yes…She's really pretty great, I'm totally in love with her."

"I'm sure she's completely in love with you too," Pausing Beca felt Chloe's hand slip to her thigh. Chloe's movements were so quick and casual while eating dessert it was like nothing happened. Stilling the wandering hand Beca took a steadying breath, "So, does she know exactly how to get you hot and bothered?"

Turning her head Chloe seductively licked the ice cream off the spoon as Beca anxiously watched. Meeting the brunette halfway she wickedly smiled, "Yes and I'm _very_ satisfied."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmmm," Dropping the spoon Chloe inched closer. "She does this thing with her tongue and fingers that gets me off so quick and don't even get me started on how she moves her hips. It's pure perfection."

Smirking Beca captured the redhead's lips in a slow kiss.

"Just so you know she perfected those moves on me…" The response from the new addition to the table was annoyed, causing the two to break apart.

Beca didn't need to look to know Ashland was sitting across the table, "Nope, not a doppelganger."

Chloe lightly laughed as Beca rested her forehead on her shoulder.

"Don't I get a hello Beca?" The question was laced with irritation as Ashland observed the couple.

"Jesus," Beca sighed looking up. There was no time like the present to get this confrontation over, so much for being left alone. "What do you want Ashland?"

Crossing her arms, Ashland leaned on the table, "I saw you earlier and since you were ignoring me, I decided to be polite and come say hi."

"Hello," Chloe eyed Beca's ex. Even she couldn't deny that the girl was pretty, but underneath that nice exterior lived a crazy bitch. Sitting up straighter she intended to pull the intimidation factor and let the girl know she wasn't welcome, "And now goodbye."

"Well, well, well, who might you be?" Ashland shot back in a nauseatingly sweet tone.

Clearing her throat, Beca broke the slowly building tension, "Ashland, this is Chloe, my _wife_." She added extra emphasis to get her point across.

There was a brief silence while everyone awkwardly looked at each other.

Seeing the shocked look, Chloe put on a smug smile and stuck her hand out, "Chloe Mitchell, nice to meet you."

Nonchalantly flicking her wrist Ashland waved the hand off, "I'd say the same, but I don't want to be a liar."

The smile dropped from Chloe's face and was replaced with a blank stare, "Wow…rude."

"Just stating facts…"

Pushing the plate away Chloe rested her elbows on the table, "The fact is you're the rude ass bitch who hasn't come to grips with reality. You're a bad distant memory, Beca's made her choice."

"Yeah the wrong one."

"Is there something you wanted," Beca broke in as an attempt to stop the growing tension. The two women were currently shooting daggers at each other, "We're trying to finish dinner."

With a flirtatious grin and a wink directed towards Ashland, Chloe caressed the top of Beca's hand, "Yeah then we were heading home to have really hot sex…"

Flipping her hair Ashland knew two could play the seductive game. Slowly lowering her jacket zipper she revealed a low cut top, "I just wanted to see how you were and let you know I live in the city."

"That's nice," Beca replied with sarcasm.

"I'm staring as Glinda the Good in Wicked."

"How fitting," Chloe spat out bitterly, "Snobbish _and_ superficial, your core qualities."

The redhead was getting agitated and normally Beca found this cute but with Ashland that girl could make things quickly escalate. Placing a hand on Chloe's thigh she forced out a smile, "I'm great, I've got a job I love and I'm happily married."

Ashland annoyingly scoffed, "Have you really thought this through? Is Casey here really a good match?"

"Her name is Chloe," The sentence came out through gritted teeth. The name change was clearly intentional and Beca was beyond irritated.

Ashland's eyes lingered on the redheads wedding ring, "Marriage is a big commitment, are you sure you want to toss away everything we have with someone you've only known a short time?"

"First off we didn't _have_ anything," Beca was furious with Ashland's I don't care attitude. "I was strait forward and honest about why I broke things off, but you refused to listen."

"But," Ashland cut in, but her mouth quickly closed when Beca's hand shot up.

For once Ashland was letting Beca have the first say, but that slight pout and pleading eyes were only a gimmick, the whole show was unnerving.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully…Look at this," Pointing to her wedding band Beca waited until her ex's eyes snapped back to hers. "I fell in love with Chloe _in college_ and since then it's only gotten stronger. When I asked her to marry me, I was completely sure. Then the second I uttered _I do,_ I hadn't been so sure of anything in my entire life. So, in answer to your question, _yes_ I've thought it through and _no_ I'm not going to change my mind… She is it for me, I don't want anyone else."

Even though Chloe was pissed off she sat back with pride etched on her face. It was hot the way Beca so elegantly and forcefully told that bitch off, the authoritativeness was sexy as fuck.

"So this is the one that stole you away from me?" Ashland remembers seeing Beca around campus with a pretty redhead. Now that said girl was in front of her, she was ready to give Chloe a piece of her mind.

"Seriously that's all that registered?" Beca was dumbfounded, this girl was more clueless than she first thought.

"Whoa…I didn't _steal_ Beca from you," Chloe instantly shot out, anger creeping into her voice. "She was never yours to begin with. "

Beca's eyes flipped between her wife and Ashland, she'd known Chloe a long time and only heard that tone twice. The first was in college, when a classmate abandoned a group project two days before it was due. She just happened to be standing there when the guy walked by and the redhead ripped into him like a finely sharpened machete. The second time, they were in line buying movie tickets. Some religious whack job made a comment about their lifestyle choices and how they were destined for hell. Chloe flipped around and spouted off so fast that Beca could only stand there in awe and fear.

"Ok," Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, this confrontation needed to end. "Ashland you've overstayed your welcome, please leave."

"I probably should, Chloe isn't too fond of me."

Bringing the glass to her mouth Chloe suspiciously eyed the auburn haired girl, "Understatement of the year…"

Gathering her purse Ashland smirked, "I can tell she's jealous of me."

Chloe choked on a mouthful of beer, laughing hysterically at the comment, "Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight, I'm jealous of you? Do you own a fucking mirror? That…" She arbitrarily waved a finger in circles at Ashland, "Doesn't come close to this." Finally she swept a hand down her own body.

"Ashland, you don't hold a candle to her," Smirking Beca turned and let her eyes linger on the redhead's body. "Chloe's a hundred times hotter than you and it's effortless. And you want to know something else?"

"What?"

Leaning forward Beca tilted her head giving Ashland a tight smile, deciding to twist the imaginary knife, "It's not just Chloe's body that's attractive to me. She's smart, funny, caring and talented, she's the whole package, something you're not. Why would I step down when I already have the best?"

"Sleep on that bitch," Chloe proudly added kissing Beca's cheek. God Beca was so hot right now with that stern face and clenched jaw.

Forcefully throwing her purse on the table Ashland scowled, "Face it Chloe I was Beca's first love."

"You sure about that?" Chloe cautiously questioned.

Reaching underneath the table Beca gripped Chloe's leg tightly. She knew the attempt to calm her wife was futile, but it was worth a shot.

"Positive…"

"Ok," Bringing a finger to her lips the redhead knew the other girl was lying. Now to prove it, "When did she tell you? Everyone's got a story about the first time they heard those three little words."

Ashland's mouth hung open, she wasn't expecting that, "It's private, I don't have to tell you."

Shrugging Chloe sighed in defeat, but it was all an act, "That's funny I don't have a problem telling mine. We were in my kitchen, she tapped me on the shoulder, kissed me and said I love you…"

"That's the short and sweet version," Beca tossed in causing Chloe to giggle.

"She didn't have to say it for me to know," Ashland's voice broke as a triumphant smile crossed the redheads face. Clearing her throat she put on an arrogant smile, "Face it you're just a passing frenzy."

Oh no, Chloe had her angry face on and Beca knew what that that meant, there was no stopping what was about to happen. All she could do was sit back and watch Chloe dish out a verbal beat down.

"Oh I get now," Grinning Chloe looked Ashland up and down, reading her like a book. She'd known a few people exactly like this, it was fun taking them down. "You're the type that gets angry and _jealous_ when someone has what you'll never get. The fact that Beca loves _me_ has to be killing you."

"You don't want to play games Chloe, you will not win," Ashland said defiantly.

"You sure about that?" Arching an eyebrow Chloe's tone was arrogant and purposeful. Echoing that question was her way of showing dominance and reiterating who won the last time.

Standing Ashland nodded waiting for Chloe to continue.

"There's not much to say to prove I've won. Beca's married to me, Beca kisses me and Beca does sweet little romantic gestures for me…" Pausing Chloe waited for some type of comeback, getting nothing she continued, "In fact up until three hours ago, I never knew your name, you were just _some girl_. That's how inconsequential you are."

Calmly sitting Ashland grinned, "Fine but let this sink in, I'm the one who slept with Beca first."

"And I slept with her last night…" Chloe cut in gaining another laugh out of Beca.

"Well I'm confident she'll scream my name in bed when we she comes crawling back to me."

"That's funny," Letting out a fake laugh Chloe saw Beca smiling brightly, the brunette already knew her train of thought. "Apparently you were nothing to write home about…The first time we had sex she said it'd never been like that before."

Uncrossing her arms Ashland looked at her nails, uninterested with the conversation, "It was probably boring."

"Quite the opposite," Shifting closer Chloe saw the loving look on Beca's face. Getting a wink she knew it was safe to reveal their private moment, "She said that's the first time it actually meant something."

The couple watched as Ashland's hands dropped and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. They could tell she wasn't prepared for that, even though she was speechless she still tried to play it off.

"There's a reason I never answer your texts Ashland," Beca took Chloe's hand, looking down she lightly ran a finger over Chloe's wedding ring, "Because we're done, over, finished, kaput. You're delusional, jealous, hypocritical and a tiny bit stalkerish."

"Baby that's one crockpot full of crazy," Chloe tossed in like it was no big deal.

The brunette smiled brightly and laughed, "Totally agree, nice description."

"I'm still here," Pointing to herself Ashland stood and grimaced at Chloe, "You're offensive and rude."

"You're offended by _that_?" Chloe questioned skeptically, "Imagine the things I hold back."

Rolling her eyes a final time Ashland picked up her stuff and turned, "I'm done, Beca give me the address to your apartment."

"Not happening, besides I live in a house with _my beautiful and loving wife_. See this?" Taking her wedding band off Beca held the solid platinum band out for everyone to see. "This means I'm _married_."

"The person you're married to can always be changed."

"Oh cry me a river Ashland," Chloe spat out looping her arm through the brunettes. "You're grasping for straws…"

Putting her ring back on Beca knew talking was no use, "No it means I've committed myself to one person for the rest of my life. That's the vow I made and it's never changing."

"In the words of Taylor Swift, you and Beca are never, ever, ever, getting back together." Singing the final line Chloe gave a tiny wave as Ashland stalked off. The whole situation was amusing and she could feel Beca's body shaking with laughter.

Flipping her hair off her shoulder Ashland called out, "I'll be in touch Beca."

"Don't bother," Giving a little wave Beca pulled Chloe in for a kiss. "I told you to lose my number years ago…"

As Ashland sauntered away Chloe couldn't help but call out again. As soon as the girl turned Chloe smiled brightly, "I would say it was nice to meet you but I don't want to be a _liar_…"

The only reaction out of Ashland was an aggravated yell and the middle finger.

"Come on bring it," Chloe stated standing up and motioning the auburn haired girl back over, "You can do better than that."

Beca snorted at the scared look on Ashland's face, she'd admit Chloe's aggressiveness was hot. A feisty Chloe was no joke and she honestly felt bad for anyone that crossed the redheads path, everyone except for Ashland, nope she deserved everything she got.

"Hey bitch!" Chloe called out attracting the attention of a few people around them, but Ashland never turned.

Beca could hardly breathe she was laughing so hard, that display of supremacy was awesome. Grabbing Chloe's shirt she forced the redhead to sit, "That was amazing Chlo!"

"What a piece of work," Shaking her head Chloe picked up her beer and downed what remained. It had taken all her strength not to reach over and smack the shit out of that crazy bitch. "For some reason I don't think she got the hint."

"She never does…"

"Do you think we've seen the last of her," The question was laced with anger as Chloe dropped the glass on the table, rattling the silverware.

"I'd like to say yes but…" Lobbing her head from side to side the brunette thought for a few seconds then sighed. "Probably not. Give it a couple of weeks, when she thinks I've dumped you, she'll text. I don't know what it'll take to get the point across. I thought she understood that I'm devoted and in love with you."

Grabbing Beca's face Chloe forced their lips together in a heated kiss. It was ruff and sloppy but she didn't care, she needed it after hearing all the sweet things Beca said about her and their relationship. Add in the Beca confidence factor and she was more than turned on.

"Wow," Detaching their lips Beca took a few staggering breaths. Locking eyes with the redhead she could see them filled with desire, "Jesus you were so hot telling her off, I was speechless."

"Same…" Sliding a hand up the brunette's thigh Chloe dipped her fingers lower, causing the younger girl to groan. "I love how you only see me, even when fake big boob crazy bitches are practically throwing themselves at you."

"Well I love when overprotective and jealous Chloe comes out."

The redhead narrowed her eyes, "I had to make a point, show her I wasn't backing down, but I was far from jealous."

"Are we going to have really hot possessive sex tonight?"

"Yes…"

Beca shivered as Chloe's hand slipped under her shirt and caressed her back, "Good…"

Chloe could see her wife toying with her, purposely not making a move. Standing she dragged Beca up by the shirt, she couldn't wait anymore. Kissing along the brunette's jaw she eventually whispered out, "I swear to god Mitchell if you don't take me home, I will drag you to the bathroom and you will fuck me up against the door. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Feeling Beca lace their fingers together Chloe internally grinned. Locking eyes with the younger girl she winked, "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Before the cab even pulled up to their house Beca tossed money at the driver, mumbling for him to keep the change. The entire way home Chloe left lingering kisses and not so subtle touches that only revved her up. In the mere fifteen minutes it took to get home she almost lost it, twice.<p>

Shoving the key in the door Beca fought to unlock it, Chloe's distracting and wandering hands were skewing her concentration. Taking a steadying breath she finally got the door open and pushed the redhead inside.

Slamming the door and knocking over a rack full of coats, Beca stopped Chloe from going upstairs. Pushing them against the nearest wall she kissed the older girl. Pulling back she smirked, "You were fucking teasing me the whole way home and now you head for the stairs?"

"I was trying to make it to the bedroom but…" Letting out a breath Chloe reveled in the open mouth kisses descending her neck. "It seems you have other ideas."

Beca pulled the shirt from Chloe's jeans gaining more access to skin, "Twenty minutes ago you wanted me to fuck you against the bathroom door. This isn't quite the bathroom or a door but do you still want this?"

"Do I look stupid…" Chloe's next words were cut off by another kiss.

There was no grace to it, it started out heated and the intensity only grew. They were battling for dominance, their tongues dancing together in a game that neither wanted to lose.

What little space left between them disappeared when Beca effortlessly slipped her leg between the redhead's thighs. Adding a subtle, slow grind she could feel the energy shift in her favor, she'd gained the upper hand and planed to keep it that way. Chloe wasn't going to control this situation.

Humming in approval Chloe threaded her hands through the brunette's hair, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. Slowly trailing her hands down to rest on Beca's shoulders she pulled back noticing the swollen lips and ragged breathing, "I love the way you kiss me."

"Tell me what you want…" Sliding slid her hands under Chloe's shirt Beca raked her nails down the smooth flat stomach. Lingering on the belt buckle she felt Chloe slump against her. "And _maybe_ I'll give it to you…"

This was a unique turn of events, the whole way home Chloe planned on seducing Beca, she planned on showing the younger girl who she belonged to and who loved her the most. However, it seemed Beca wanted to show her dedication and Chloe was completely ok with that right now.

"I want you to fuck me, make love to me, at this point I don't care. Just," Chloe's mind went blank as Beca undid her belt at a painstakingly slow pace. Throwing her head back she felt it yanked away in one swift motion. "God Beca, just fucking touch me."

Leaning in Beca lightly sucked on the redhead pulse point before sliding down to the ground, her hands trailing slowly behind making as much contact as possible. Looking up she could tell Chloe was fighting to control herself, it was written all over her face in the way she bit her lip. Beca planned on taking this slow, build the need before finally giving Chloe what she wanted.

Chloe's eyes flipped from the ceiling down to her shirt as strong fingers pushed it up and warm kisses were placed along her stomach. Beca's tongue darted out, circling her navel, then inched its way to the sensitive skin on her hip.

The sheer anticipation was killing Chloe. All movement had instantly stopped and the only thing that remained was short, warm exhales of breath on her stomach, Beca was teasing with her.

The needing wine caused the brunette to chuckle, "It's so hot how bad you want it…"

"You…d-drive me in-insane," Chloe sunk further into the wall as Beca's tongue traveled to her other hip, but this time slower.

Smirking Beca heard ragged breathing coming from the redhead. She loved how fast she could turn Chloe into a blubbering mess with just a few kisses and touches. Trailing her fingers up jean clad thighs she stopped short of the button.

"Quit playing games Mitchell," Grabbing the brunette's hands she placed them on the button.

The tone was pleading and Beca loved every second of it, "I love the way…" Flicking her wrist she popped the button and lowered the zipper. Kissing the underwear clad skin she continued, "You beg for it." Standing she skated her hands up Chloe's sides, bringing the redheads shit with them. Raising Chloe's arms she took the garment off and haphazardly tossed it behind her.

Jesus Beca Mitchell was putting her all into this, stringing things out as long and slow as possible. Diligent fingers and mouth hard at work brought Chloe back to reality, the sucking and kneading over her bra already had her skin tingling. Snaking a hand to Beca's chin she lifted the younger girls face to hers and reconnected their lips.

Beca hummed in approval as Chloe sucked her bottom lip as hands ghosted down her neck and chest. Stopping the wandering hands she lifted them to her shoulders, "No touching me…yet. This is all about you right now."

"Please," A finger to Chloe's lips cut her off.

"Shhh…I want to show you that you're the only one that matters to me. That I am one hundred percent," Leaning in she tenderly kissed the older girl, "yours, all day, everyday. This is my version of possessive sex, do you understand?"

Chloe couldn't speak, she could hear see the gentleness even though it was masked by a forceful, dominating demeanor. The dead give away was the shining, loving look in the brunettes eyes and it almost her cry, Beca Mitchell wasn't such badass right now.

"You can just nod if you're to turned on to speak," The statement was strong and persuasive and Beca smirked waiting for an answer.

Chloe nodded her head so fast that she almost got whiplash, so much for not believing the badass routine. Beca wasn't normally like this, she wanted total control over the situation. It was a major turn on, even if it was provoked by some silicone infused floosy.

"Good, here's what's going to happen," Slipping her hand past Chloe's final barrier she lightly ran her fingers along the redheads slick warm center. Feeling fingernails dig into her shoulders she depressed her thumb on Chloe's clit, "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, against this wall just because I want to."

"Mmm," Chloe moaned out squeezing her eyes shut. Bucking her hips she attempted to add more friction and move the inevitable along.

Beca could tell the slow movements and light pressure was a slow delicious torture for Chloe, "Then after that I'll make love to you, the way you deserve. It'll be slow and drawn out and so, so hot."

"I-I like that plan," Sucking in a sharp breath Chloe bit down hard on her lip as a single finger slipped inside her. The digit then curved and slowly massaged her in just the right spot before pulling out and repeating. It was downright embarrassing how fast the brunette could work her over.

"I want to convey, through actions, how much I love you." Sucking on Chloe's neck Beca alternated between rubbing tight circles and inserting fingers. Chloe's increased breathing was a sure sign an orgasm was building.

Before long the angle and jeans became a hindrance, Beca found it was difficult to maneuver and accomplish everything she wanted. Extracting Beca her hand she received a huff of annoyance, it cute.

Kissing below Chloe's ear gained Beca a meek whimper and a fist pounding on the wall. Sucking on an earlobe then letting go she whispered, "Look at me," Chloe's eyes snapped open to meet hers, "I swear I didn't do that to tease you. I just need more room to work."

"Jesus," Chloe groaned as she watched the brunette bring her fingers up to lick them. The roguish wink she received while it was happening was almost her undoing, fucking hot was what Beca Mitchell was right now.

Evilly laughing Beca leaned back slightly, "Did you want me to slow down?"

"No…" Chloe tried to control herself, she really did, but her mind definitely had other plans. Digging her nails into Beca's shoulders once again she forcefully pushed the brunette down, "Baby I need your mouth on me right now. You're killing me, please let me touch you."

"Nope," Was the simple, quick reply as Beca looked up into pleading eyes. Reaching up she hooked her fingers around underwear and her thumbs through belt loops. In one swift motion she brought both articles of clothing to the redheads ankles.

A tapping on her left leg signaled Chloe lift it up. She watched as Beca helped her out of her shoes and jeans, then repeated for her other leg. Feather light kisses to her inner thigh caused her eyes to flutter shut as her leg was draped over Beca's shoulder.

There was no doubt in Chloe's mind that Beca was utterly and completely hers. Not only was her name permanently tattooed on the brunettes left arm but it was also inscribed on the inside Beca's wedding band. Right now she could feel the cold object pressed against her lower abdomen and if she'd look down her signature would be visible. If that wasn't the essential definition of devotion then she didn't know what was.

"Screw this fucking up against the wall business," Chloe gasped as Beca took one long lick through her folds. For a split second she quit breathing and her heart stopped just like it always did when Beca went down on her. Coming to her senses Chloe held the brunettes head in place, "Baby take me upstairs and let's…"

Beca heard Chloe's voice trail off and a drawn out moan replace it as she gently sucked her clit. Flicking it back and forth gained her a light whimper and fingernails lacing through her hair, digging into her scalp.

"Oh god," Chloe cried out out, hips bucking trying to increase the friction.

Things were changing as a confident tongue delved deep inside her and Chloe almost lost it. The side-to-side action and skilled fingers caused her brain to short circuit as tiny jolts of pleasure flowed through her system. To say the younger girl was skilled at everything she was doing was a complete understatement, she was the absolute fucking master.

Feeling herself slightly slip Chloe tried bracing her free hand on the wall, but sweaty palms made it useless as she mindlessly gripped the wall. There was nothing to hold onto and attaching her hand to the brunette's head was pointless. It would only increase the already mind numbing pleasure.

"Oh fuck," Balling her hand into a fist Chloe brought it to her mouth. Biting down on a knuckle she banged her head on the wall, rotating her hips in unison with Beca's ministrations.

Opening her eyes and looking down Chloe saw Beca buried between her legs and that display alone almost had her begging for release. Her breathing was harsh and uneven and her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. If she didn't cum soon, she was absolutely positive she was going to die. Beca was an amazing lover and holy shit every time was a completely different and amazing experience.

Chloe was squirming and Beca knew she'd almost reduced the redhead to a pile of goo. Her wife was close but she didn't want to push her over the edge yet, so she easily slowed down and backed off her movements. The annoyed and aggravated groan and hips grinding harder against her mouth were dead giveaways that the older girl was beyond frustrated.

Giving one final long lick Beca pulled back, quickly standing she gently kicked Chloe's leg apart and repositioned herself directly in front. Taking the hand balled into a fist she pried the fingers open and loosely positioned the arm around her neck, securing the hand to her shoulder. While the other she guided to her lower back where she instantly felt Chloe cling to her shirt.

Chloe could barely think straight but that caring act made her fall so much more in love. Beca was protecting her, like always, positioning her just right so she could be caught if and when she fell. It was endearing and sweet knowing the younger girl _always_ put her concern above everything else. It was almost a metaphor for their life, because she always had this overwhelming feeling that Beca would do everything in her power to prevent her from falling. She was so thankful and grateful to know that her wife would be there to catch her and shoulder the burden if needed.

They were no longer fucking against a wall at this point, that simple, loving act changed the entire tone of what was happening. Surging forward Chloe brushed their lips together, "I love you."

"I love you too," Tucking a stand of hair behind Chloe's ear, Beca returned the loving smile, "I truly mean it when I say you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd be lost without you…"

Not giving Chloe a chance to respond, Beca ghosted her fingertips down the redhead's body and quickly entered her. Eyes lingering on Chloe's she slowly started pumping, with a thumb circling her clit.

"Baby please I'm so close," Breaking her eyes away Chloe concealed her head in Beca's neck. Rotating her hips in time with the brunette's hand she urged Beca to move faster, driving herself closer to release.

Deciding not to drag it out Beca responded by picking up the pace. She could feel Chloe's inner walls tightening and the needing groans were becoming louder and more urgent.

Wrapping her free arm around Chloe's arching back Beca held tight. The redhead was shaking, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Chloe barely heard the words as skilled fingers curved ever so slightly inside her, hitting just the right spot and after a few seconds later she came undone. Tightening her grip, she let out and uncontrolled cry of satisfaction, her body finally getting what it had been craving.

Beca slowed her movements, helping the redhead ride out her orgasm. When the hold around her neck loosened slightly she removed her fingers but continued light ministrations, "Don't let go just yet…"

Before she could protest Chloe felt Beca's fingers roughly pick up the pace. There was no finesse, it was frantic and so incredibly hot. When they made love Beca wasn't much of a talker, she was expressive by other means, but in instances like this nothing was held back. The words of encouragement and declarations of love weren't for entertainment, they were purposeful and full of meaning. This was the uninhibited and unrestrained side of Beca that she loved so much.

It never took much and tonight was no exception, two minutes later the brunette had Chloe screaming as another short, but intense orgasm rocked her body. She didn't even give Beca the opportunity to slowly bring her down, she merely held tighter, trying to catch her breath.

To Beca, Chloe was always beautiful but in moments like these, totally vulnerable and unguarded, she was stunning. She was honored to see this side because it wasn't very often it came out.

Bending slightly Beca helped the redhead wrap her legs around her waist, then flipped their positions. Tightening her embrace she slowly eased herself down the wall until she was seated with a lightly trembling Chloe in her lap.

Running a comforting hand up and down Chloe's spine Beca felt the grip on her back and shoulders tighten. Kissing a bare shoulder she echoed the exact words she said the first time they ever had sex, "It's ok, I've got you. Hang onto me as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere." She felt her wife lightly nod, then place a gentle kiss to her neck.

That one line always deeply resonated in Chloe's heart, it'd been said every time they were intimate. There was something deeply powerful and soothing in those words and the way Beca held her. In a way that action was more intimate then sex and Beca was always true to her word, she never pulled or pushed her away until Chloe was comfortable and ready.

Pulling back Chloe placed her hands on Beca's cheeks, bringing the brunette in for a long, slow kiss.

"Are you ok? You held on longer than normal," Beca tentatively asked after they broke apart, fearing something was wrong.

"I good, perfect in fact," Brushing her thumbs along Beca's cheeks, Chloe lovingly smiled. She'd realized a lot of things tonight and needed to the extra time to process it all. "Besides having no feeling in my legs, things couldn't be better."

Wrapping an arm tightly around the redhead, Beca reached for one of the jackets strewn across the floor. Draping it over Chloe's shoulders she lightly laughed, "If you can't feel your legs then it appears my hot possessive sex was a success."

"Absolutely," Chloe stated with confidence while slipping her arms through the sleeves. "You're usually not _that_ dominating, so that was new."

Beca shyly smiled, "I'm sorry. I know I flipped the tables on your game, but damn I had to show you how much I belong to you."

"Hey, we all get that way sometimes, I'm not complaining" Smiling brightly Chloe winked, "I'll admit, your signature move is a _totally_ different experience standing up. I'll need a repeat at some point."

"I can arrange that."

"There's only one problem…" Chloe's tone was playful as her fingers played with the collar of her wife's shirt.

Raising a questioning eyebrow Beca smirked, "What?"

"You're wearing to many clothes," Running a finger over every button Chloe chuckled as the brunette's eyes attempted to follow. "And I'm still waiting on the second half of your promise. We so need to get started on that ASAP, it's my turn to touch you."

Beca moved to get up, but Chloe playfully held her legs tighter, "I don't know about you, but making love is way better in a bed. Can you walk?"

"Oh I know I can walk," A devilish grin appeared and Chloe laughed at the semi horrified look on Beca's face. "I'm just wondering how far you can walk while carrying me, I bet only to the second floor…"

"Challenge accepted," Shoving Chloe off her lap Beca stood. Opening her arms she grabbed the redheads knees after Chloe jumped into her arms. Adjusting them to a manageable position Beca raised an eyebrow, "What do I get if I win?"

"A back massage after were done sexing it up."

Taking the first flight of steps no problem Beca let out a triumphant cheer, "Game on mother fucker."

"For such a small person, you sure are strong," Chloe giggled out.

"I'm not in the mood for short jokes right now," Stopping Beca motioned to her face, almost sending them off balance. "I've got my game face on."

"It's impressive that's all I'm saying. Oh maybe you should join the circus. You'd be the cutest little munchkin doing incredible feats of strength."

Stopping Beca narrowed her eyes, "You're so lucky your nakedness is distracting me from the shit coming out of your mouth."

"You do realize this is a three story house?" Chloe deadpanned.

Smacking the redhead's ass Beca threw her head back laughing. Chloe just made the most over exaggerated ouch known to man, "Quit hating wife. This is serious business, a lot is at stake, including my pride."

"You should do more cardio." Chloe let out a snort of laughter at the brunettes unamused face as they took a break on the second floor landing.

"Shut up…" Beca's retort was made in between huffs and puffs. Maybe she should've taken this challenge a little slower.

"I'm just saying…"

* * *

><p>Chloe sat on the back of Beca's legs while the younger girl adjusted to a comfortable position laying face down on the mattress. Bunching the sheet around her waist Chloe lightly applied pressure to the brunettes lower spine, slowly working her way up. Reaching Beca's shoulders she lightly trailed her fingertips down and started again.<p>

"God you're so good at that," Beca sighed into the pillow her head was resting on. Chloe's palms and thumbs were making small circles on her lower back, working out all the tension before moving higher. The action was soothing and when the redhead started humming her eyes fluttered shut.

"You know," Sweeping her hands up Beca's back Chloe concentrated on a shoulder. It was amazing how Beca could be totally relaxed yet still carry so much tension. "In college I did this just so I could touch you."

"I know… Even though I pretended to fight it, I always wanted it," Beca loved how the redheads skin moved against hers, it was warm and comforting but above all safe. "I had a real problem with people invading my space until you came along."

Moving her hands to the opposite shoulder Chloe smiled, "I come from a family of touchy feely huggers. It's how I grew up…"

"And I didn't, I mean my mom hugged me and stuff, but never like you do. I never got them for just walking in a room or doing something funny and cute." This type of closeness was different from a sexual way and Beca loved it. She craved that feeling and if it weren't for Chloe she never would've experienced a connection like this. "It's part of your nature and I eventually grew to accept and I love it."

"I take it Ashland never did things like that for you?" Stilling her tiring hands Chloe instead focused on tracing the tattoos on the brunettes back.

Adjusting her head Beca thought about that relationship, it was pretty disastrous from the beginning. She honestly thought the girl would be like Chloe, what she found was someone completely opposite, "She was extremely selfish and self-centered. I don't know why I let it go on so long. "

"Could you have been lonely?"

"Yeah, it was boring without you around. She'd just get so upset when I'd lock myself in my dorm and work on mixes all day. It was exactly like you said, she'd get really angry when she wanted something she couldn't have, my time and attention."

"No way," Letting out a giggle Chloe kissed a shoulder.

"After dating for a month I realized the only thing we had in common was sex." Pausing Beca realized even that didn't make sense, Ashland always took the lazy route, letting others do the work. "Even that was surprising because she never put any emotion into it. It was like she was just going through the motions, if she didn't tell me she enjoyed it, I never would've known."

"Interesting," Chloe was surprised Beca was talking so freely, but she made no attempt to stop it, she wanted ammo incase she ever met that bitch again. "There was no connection there, no wonder you were bored."

Ponding that the brunette let out a sigh, Chloe was right, "Yeah…"

Kissing the tattoo on the middle of Beca's back Chloe slid off, pulling the sheets with her, "So I guess that means I'm better in bed them her."

"Absolutely…" Grinning at the playful tone Beca kissed her wife. Rolling to her back she closed her eyes, "With you it means something, I just can't explain what it is…"

Even though the last sentence trailed off Chloe could see the brunettes mind battling with itself, trying to come up with an eloquent explanation. She knew everything about the younger girl and how she had a hard time expressing her feelings sometimes. It'd been the source of a few minor disagreements over the years, but they'd worked through it and grown together.

"I get it," Was all Chloe said and she could tell by the smile she got, it was as simple as that.

"Tell me, do I give off some type off vibe I don't know about?" The comfortable silence was broken by Beca's hesitant question. She didn't understand the power her personality had on people, "Is it because I look sarcastic, angry and alternative?"

"To me, you're far from those things, but I know you on a deeper level," Picking up a hand Chloe traced a pattern on Beca's palm, thinking over the best way to answer. "You don't realize how attractive you are."

"But I'm just me…"

Giggling the redhead shook her head, "You're totally oblivious to the power you have over people. It's quite comical the way men and women fall all over themselves sometimes when they interact with you."

Beca raised a questioning eyebrow, "I am not oblivious."

"Beca the cashier at the grocery store last week hit on you and you had no idea. You played right along, leaning on the debit card machine, cracking jokes and winking. She called you a charmer, which I totally agree. You had her blushing and stuttering the whole time."

"I was just being nice…" Beca stated in a matter of fact tone.

Throwing back her head Chloe laughed again, the brunette was still so unaware, "Baby you ooze sex appeal and add in the confidence I love and it's a winning combination."

"I'm not trying to be something I'm not," Beca huffed out still confused.

Sighing Chloe linked their fingers, she didn't know why this was such a hard concept for the brunette to grasp, "I'll admit, the whole mysterious and I don't care attitude thing you had going on when we first met drew me in instantly."

"That was an act because my dad was forcing me to do something I didn't want to," Beca defended but quickly stopped.

Chloe laughed at Beca's face, it was slightly annoyed but cute, "I soon learned you were nothing like that. All I'm saying is you being your goofy, brooding, guarded and _challenging_ self is attractive. You have a charisma that's different and that's the type of vide you give off."

"So that's why I attract crazies, because I'm a _challenge_?"

"In a way yes… People, like Ashland, only see the protected aspect of your personality. And when you don't let them in, then it becomes a game."

Feeling a gentle thumb brush along the back of her hand gave Beca the confidence to ask her next question, "Was I a game to you in the beginning?"

Lightly laughing Chloe shook her head, "No, you were an anomaly. You were completely different from everything I'd ever known. I honestly didn't know what to do with how you made me feel. We were my complete opposite in some ways, yet similar in so many others. That's what attracted me to you."

Nodding her head Beca knew Chloe had a point. "I think that's why we work so well together, we balance each other out."

"How so?"

"For instance, you're hyper active and I'm more low key. You hype me up and I calm you down, we mesh somewhere in the middle for a perfect balance."

That was spot on and something Chloe never thought about before.

"On the flip side we're a lot alike. There's times when we both need space or alone time. I don't mind that you spend an entire Saturday reading a book. Just like you don't care I spend five hours working on my music."

Hell there'd been numerous instances where she and Chloe spent all day in the living room, not saying one word to each other. Beca knew it wasn't because they were mad, they needed the closeness without having to talk. Their list of similarities far outnumbered their differences, but it was those differences that kept things interesting.

"I love you…" Snuggling her back into Beca's side Chloe closed her eyes.

"I love you too."

Shifting Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, tangling their legs together. Closing her eyes she let the redheads even breathing lull her to sleep, she wasn't going to fight the closeness tonight.

Despite the large size of their bed sometimes, unknowingly, they gravitated to each other at night. Even though they each had their own side, the middle was always the common ground. Most of the time it was a hand or foot invading the space, but other times it was more. Also it was known fact that Chloe was a serial cuddler and there were to many instances for Beca to count where the redhead ended up invading her space at night.

They were barely asleep when three texts broke the silence in the room.

Lifting her head Chloe nudged the brunette, "Baby someone's texting you."

"Leave it, I'll answer it later…" Beca grumbled out, pulling the sheets tighter around them.

"What if it's important?"

"Chlo it's," Lifting her head Beca glanced at the bedside clock, "1:52AM, if it's that important, they'll call or," Groaning she sat up when another text came through. "I swear to god if it's another one of Fat Amy's random party pics I'll scream."

Giggling Chloe hunkered down trying to maintain the warmth as Beca rubbed her eyes.

Leaning over Beca grabbed her phone. Grimacing at the name that appeared she collapsed across Chloe's midsection. Holding the phone out she waved it around until Chloe took it, "It's not Fat Amy, oh how I wish it was Fat Amy…"

Laughing at the _Psycho Ex-Girlfriend_ name Chloe quickly stopped as she read the texts out loud.

Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [1:47AM]: I need to apologize for how I acted. I've grown up a lot since college and I really did have good intentions when I first saw you tonight. Seeing you that happy made me extremely jealous knowing I could never make you smile like that. Your wife's still a bitch, just stating facts, but I provoked it from the beginning, so I'm also sorry for that.

"She's still trying to twist the knife," Chloe said annoyingly.

Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [1:48AM]: I would like the chance to be friends again, especially since we're living in the same city. I don't want things to be awkward and I really don't want to hate your wife.

"This sounds almost to good to be true," Beca knew Ashland still was harboring resentment towards the break up, but maybe things really had changed.

Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [1:49AM]: Finally, I want you to know I'll always be around and willing to start things back up, when drop the arrogant redhead. Until then I can manage to be civil as long as she doesn't start it.

"And there it is," Laughing Beca knew the underlying crazy was still there.

"Beca the last message is her address and a _very_ suggestive selfie," Chloe was disgusted, this girl really couldn't take a hint.

"I told you she's like a bad habit that you just can't shake." Sitting up Beca rested against the headboard. The ending to their night was perfect and now this bitch just ruined it.

Dropping the phone Chloe racked her brain for potential ways to respond. Coming up with an idea she grinned, it was pushing it, but hopefully she could get the brunette on board.

"I've got an idea, can I text her back?" Looking up Chloe saw her wife shrug.

"Please, as long as you can make her leave us alone I'll do whatever crazy ass scheme you come up with."

"Promise?"

Nodding Beca let out a huff of air as she laid down, "I promise."

Unlocking the screen Chloe pulled up the camera, "Lay you head between my boobs and look asleep, your sex hair should say enough."

"Dude no…"

"Just trust me," Holding out the phone Chloe gave a pointed stare and the middle finger before taking the shot. "Now we send this, along with a text, and wait for the response."

Beca [1:59AM]: Beca's kind of exhausted right now (I've sent picture proof). We went at it all night and never once did she scream your name. Does that make you jealous?

The reply came a minute later and both girls held their breath.

Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [2:00AM]: Of you no, you're no competition. Tell me, will you hold a grudge when Beca comes back to me?

Beca [2:01AM]: That won't happen, you're the step down remember? Besides I don't hold grudges, I hold memories that keep me better prepared for out next encounter.

"Very nice," Beca remarked with pride in her voice

Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [2:05AM]: You're walking into unknown and uncharted territory to a game you will not win. Don't start something you can't finish…

Beca [2:05AM]: You sure about that? I dare you to text again…

There was no texts from the ex after that, Chloe was dead sure she got her point across. That last question shut Ashland up twice earlier that night and _maybe_ it was going to shut her up completely.

"God she's tiring please tell me you don't have any other psycho ex's like her?"

"No, I swear I don't," When Beca got a questioning eyebrow raise she laughed, "I learned my lesson with this one the hard way, I don't make the same mistakes twice."

"Good…" Tossing the phone aside Chloe kissed the brunette before laying back down.

"Besides the next girlfriend I had was you," Searching the redheads face she tried to hide her smile and chuckle. "And I know you don't have the underlying psycho thing going on."

"You sure about that?" Chloe said hauntingly with the most steadfast, unwavering glare she could muster. The façade only lasted a minute because the petrified look on Beca's face was priceless, making her laugh uncontrollably.

Picking up a pillow the brunette smacked Chloe across the face, "That shit was so real and scary, you totally had me going."

"Mission accomplished!" The redhead said in triumph before pulling the sheets around her tighter and closing her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you…"

"Awe baby you're _lucky_ I love you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2 ****Thanks for reading!**

**Again I am so, so, so sorry for the delay in this, I hoped this made up for the wait! ****As I stated above I totally reworked this chapter and added a lot more stuff making it double the length and I included the M section. Again I tried to keep it tasteful with respect to the situation and how it went down. I'm still a little unsure about posting M stuff, I not that great, but I'm getting more confident the more I write... ******  
><strong>**

**As this oneshot stands right now I could end it where I did or I left it open so Ashland could reappear at a later time and have Chloe put an end to things once and for all in a separate oneshot. I've still got my origional idea on how I was going to end things, because I switched things up last minute...Let me know what you guys think!  
><strong>

**Anyways t****hank you so much for your reviews/favs/fallows. I'm so thankful that you guys love what I'm doing it really means a lot!  
><strong>

**As for the next installment, I got something in the works, usually I write from Chloe's perspective (which I love) the majority of the time but I thought I'd switch things up and see what's really going on in Beca's head. But if you guys come up with something better I could save this topic for a later time!  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas/prompts or just want to chat send them my way!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Loving Chloe Beale

**Title: **Layers or Why Beca Mitchell Loves Chloe Beale so Much

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Year before engagement in _No Electricity,_ Flashback scenes very._  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters. So that totally sucks. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N #1: **So sorry for this extremely late update. I've been super busy with work and life. Then to make matters worse I left my flash drive with the final version of this oneshot at work over the weekend. But anyways I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me!

* * *

><p>Slipping into the auditorium Beca breathed a sigh of relief, she'd made it to Chloe's fall music program with five minutes to spare. Normally she'd go backstage, wish her girlfriend and the students good luck, but with there was just no time. Taking a program she made her way to one of the lone seats near the front.<p>

When Chloe started as the choir director she suggested adding a fall program to the school's calendar, she said it served as a way to break up the monotony of practicing Christmas songs for four months. Beca still remembers the face she got when she told Chloe there was nothing wrong with singing Christmas songs in August, it was a mixture of disgust and horror.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" Beca politely questioned the lady next to an empty seat.

"Yes," The woman said with a hint amusement.

Beca merely nodded before shifting her eyes around the room, the only seats left were in the far back corners.

Smiling the lady motioned Beca over and moved her purse, "I'm only joking, please sit."

Dropping her bag to the ground Beca took a seat, "Thank you. Normally I'm here earlier, but I was being indecisive while picking out flowers and lost track of time."

"Did you find the right ones?"

"Hopefully," Sighing the brunette reclined in the chair crossing her legs. "My girlfriend's not big on flowers but I thought it'd be nice."

Opening the program Beca read over the titles, there was a good mix of classical, religious and modern music.

It was well past start time and people still milling around as Beca checked her watch. She remembered how hectic the first concert was last year, kids were late, uniforms didn't fit, it was chaos. Getting ten college students ready was hard enough, but how Chloe and a few volunteers managed to wrangle over fifty teenagers blew her mind.

"You know flowers usually mean I'm sorry," The lady broke in sounding slightly bored. Turning she waited for a response and gave a knowing smile, "Are you in trouble?"

"Nope, not in trouble… I just like surprising her when she least expects it," Shyly smiling Beca fidgeted with the edges of the program. "But she's working and I'm here because I haven't missed a concert in two years, so she'll have to wait until later."

Sticking out a hand the lady smiled, "I'm Mary Hawkins and I haven't missed one in over thirty-five years."

Shaking hands the brunette lightly laughed, "Beca Mitchell and you totally just owned me, I can't brag about my track record anymore."

"The old lady factor always wins," Ending the statement with a cheeky smile Mary got a chuckle out of her new acquaintance. "So Beca, you're to young to have children and you never miss a concert, who exactly are you here to see?"

Joking Beca waved Mary closer, "Don't tell anyone, but I only come to see the choir director…"

"Miss Beale?" Mary questioned even though she knew exactly who Beca was, Chloe had described her perfectly.

"Yep," Drumming a pattern on the armrest Beca bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep up the nervous charade. It's not like she had to act, Chloe still made her heart excitedly flutter constantly. Hanging her head she sighed in defeat, "She doesn't even know I exist."

Mary's face lit as she played along, "Nonsense, she's delightful and easily approachable."

"Really?" Beca asked hopefully.

"You should talk to her, she's very down to earth. All the students love her, I wish more teachers had her dedication."

Beca's heart filled with pride, Chloe loved her job and to know her girlfriend was making an impact was amazing, "I love how inspiring she is."

"I've heard she has this really sweet girlfriend who helps out?" Mary stated like it was the day's newest gossip. "I've yet to meet her though…"

"No way?" Slapping her knee Beca fully turned in her seat acting surprised, "This girlfriend sounds amazing."

"From what I've heard she is… So does _your_ girlfriend know you're here?"

Nodding Beca leaned in closer, she liked Mary's lighthearted and fun attitude. Even though she could tell the older woman knew who she was, "Can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone, especially Miss Beale."

"Of course…"

"I have like the biggest crush on her," That whole statement was true, even after all this time Beca still got butterflies in her stomach when she talked about Chloe. "She's pretty great, really great actually…"

"You don't have to tell me, she's one of the good ones," Mary lightly placed a hand on Beca's arm, eyeing her new acquaintance she winked, "I hope her girlfriend realizes how special she is."

Beca held her hands up in surrender, "Ok, you win, Chloe's my girlfriend."

Mary let out a laugh, "I know."

"How?"

"Well, Miss Beale told me you like to arrange songs, then you introduced yourself and," Opening her program Mary pointed to Beca's name, "Now I finally can put a face with the name."

Before Beca could reply the lights dimmed and the curtain slowly opened.

As the choir came into view Beca held her breath, she hadn't seen Chloe all day so there was not telling what her girlfriend was wearing tonight. Her heart instantly sped up when she saw her, sometimes Chloe was too beautiful for words. The half sleeve, dark green top and flowing black skirt to her knees was perfect.

Listening to introductions Beca saw the redhead squinting through the lights searching the audience. Sitting up straighter she gave a small wave and two thumbs up. This earned a bright smile before Chloe moved to stand in front of her students.

Right from the beginning she and Chloe connected on a different level and initially it was difficult to open up, but the older girl just made doing that it so easy. Even when insecurities haunted her, it was reassuring knowing that Chloe never judged and was always there to listen. Quickly learning it was ok to be vulnerable and afraid in front others.

* * *

><p>"<em>Babe, I know this isn't your thing but I want you to be a part of it," Chloe pleaded as she turned onto the road to her parent's house. For some reason organized family functions freaked the younger girl out. "This is a tradition."<em>

_Holidays weren't bad, in fact Beca enjoyed most of them when large groups of her relatives weren't around. It was the times when everyone convened in the same room that things got bad, she couldn't hear anything over the screaming and yelling. Then add in the fact that she was an only child and she was pretty much ignored and miserable the entire time._

_Sighing Beca rested her forehead against the passenger window, "I don't know how to act during family game nights. I don't know how to act in family situations period."_

"_You've never had a problem before, you get along great with my parents…" Chloe replied turning into the driveway. "You weren't this nervous the first time you met them or when I brought you home as my girlfriend."_

"_I know but this is different, I'm meeting everyone tonight, what if I make a mistake or say something wrong?"_

"_Hey," Stopping in front of the house Chloe parked the car, she could see the apprehension in Beca's eyes. "My family already loves you and so do I, just be your usual, amazing self and things will be fine." Placing her hand on top of the brunettes she gently smiled, "There's no pressure tonight, nobody's going to care if you screw up or say something wrong, they won't call you out."_

_Flashing a smile Beca tried looking less nervous, "I need to quick being so dramatic don't I?"_

"_You're not being dramatic," Kissing Beca's cheek Chloe reached for the door handle. "It's only dinner, where just adding a few games and more family member to the mix."_

_There was more to the brunette's anxiety then just hanging out with her family Chloe though because Beca was already completely comfortable around them. There was something else, some underlying fear and now wasn't the time delve into it, Beca was already stressed enough. _

"_You're right…" The reassurance was there, even before they started dating it was always there and Beca loved that. Biting her lip she nodded, "Alright let's do it, I just better be on a winning team Beale."_

_Smirking Chloe gave a quick kiss, "Why do you have to be so cryptic? Just say you want to be on mine, I always win."_

"_No, I have a feeling your mom always wins. That's the team I want…" Beca smirked when she saw Chloe's jaw drop._

"_You might want to rethink how you finish that sentence," Chloe challenged giving a knowing look. "Remember I'm the one you sleep with on a regular basis and could easily cut you off."_

_Beca quickly exited the car with a laughing Chloe trailing right behind her. Waiting for the redhead catch she stuck out a hand, "Won't happen you know you can't resist me and the things I do to you, I'm to tempting."_

_Arching an eyebrow Chloe attempted to stare her girlfriend down but cracked, "God I hate it when you're. If the sex wasn't so amazing that threat would work so much better…" Taking a hand she dragged Beca to the door, "So, you really don't want to be on my team?"_

"_Oh I do, but I also don't want you and your mom on the same one. I can't handle all the crazy schemes and trickery thrown at me by two Beale's. I'm pretty sure your dad would agree with me."_

_Chuckling Chloe squeezed Beca's hand, "But watching you squirm is so fun…"_

"_So your mom tells me…"_

_A few hours later everyone was sitting around the outdoor table finishing the final game before dinner. The afternoon had been a lot of fun, Beca hadn't laughed that hard in a long time, Chloe's family so fun and loving towards each it was amazing. _

"_You look really happy," Chloe whispered so the others absorbed in the game wouldn't hear. All afternoon Beca's nervousness and apprehension seemed to fade away being replaced with the confidence she loved so much._

"_I am." With an hour until dinner Beca suggested something quieter, "I've heard a lot about the sunsets here, want to show it to me?"_

_Chloe tossed her cards aside, she was already losing so there was no use in sticking around. Standing she picked up a blanket and grinned, "Come on, I know a place." _

_The two silently walked hand in hand down the beach towards one of Chloe's favorite spots. The whole time she got this overwhelming feeling Beca needed to talk but couldn't say it in front of her family._

_Stopping between a couple of sand dunes Beca helped stretch out the blanket. Slipping her shoes off she looked out at the water, "This place is great, even though there's houses around it feels really private."_

"_I used to come here a lot in middle school to think," Sitting down Chloe could almost hear the brunette's brain working by the slight crease in her brows. "Now it's my second favorite spot."_

"_Where's the first?"_

"_The outdoor fire place just below the steps, my dad built it for me." Stretching out her legs Chloe rested on her elbows, debating if she should reveal why. Biting her lip she went for it, "It's where I realized I was in love with you and where I finally admitted it out loud to my mom."_

_This was one of those rare occasions where Beca heard shyness in Chloe's voice. It was almost like the older girl was scared of the reaction a confession like that would get. _

_Taking her off sunglasses, Beca really watched Chloe as she intently stared out at the water. "Everyone's got a place like that, mine was the dj booth at the radio station, its not anymore…"_

"_Where is it now?" Chloe asked curiously._

"_Anywhere you are…" Beca honestly stated, "I don't need to hide anymore."_

_They sat watching the sun play off the water in comfortable silence. Beca had to admit this place really was beautiful, but with Chloe there it felt like home._

"_Earlier you said I looked happy, what did you mean?" Bringing her knees up Beca wrapped her arms on them._

"_You had this really content and relaxed look. It's what I see while you sleep or when you hear a song you like," Turning her head Chloe gently smiled, "I actually see it a lot when we're together. It's one of my favorite looks…"_

_Beca returned the smile, "That's because you make me really happy. I just can't explain it."_

_The apprehension was back and Chloe couldn't help but pry, "Tell me what's going on inside your head."_

_Shifting Beca focused her eyes on Chloe's, "Today was a pretty big deal for me, but you opened my eyes, just like countless times before." _

"_How so?" Chloe saw Beca fidgeting, a sure sign of how nervous her girlfriend was. "Don't worry how the words come out just explain the best you can."_

_Talking about her feelings wasn't one of Beca's strong suits, things always got jumbled up in her head. It'd taken a lot of work and patience on Chloe's end but the whole sharing thing was becoming easier, "I was so scared on the way here, when I was little all the important family things I went to ended bad. Then I saw your family and all those anxieties went away. So, I want to say I'm sorry for being so…hardheaded and an all around pain."_

"_It's ok, I understand."_

"_After my parents split it was only me and my mom, I never knew how families were really supposed to act." Beca knew her mother would love the Beale's and how tight they were. "All she ever wanted was a normal functioning family like yours."_

_Laying a hand on the side of Beca's face Chloe waited until her girlfriend to looked up, "Your mom did the best she could given the circumstances."_

"_I realize that now and I know being a single parent was hard for her, I just can't believe I made it so difficult," Beca tried hiding the pain but she was failing. Burying her face in her hands she felt tears stinging her eyes._

_Moving closer Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, there wasn't much to say to make things better. The defeated posture and wavering voice broke her heart, "I'm sure she knows you were dealing in your own way. So, don't beat yourself up."_

"_Sometimes I don't think you realize what you're getting into with me, when it comes to families I'm pretty fucked up."_

_Pulling back Chloe wiped the tears away. She knew Beca wasn't going to make the same mistakes her parents did, "I highly doubt that…"_

_Chloe listened while Beca talked about some of her experiences growing up. Beca's mom was great and she could tell the younger girl truly appreciated everything, but didn't know how to say it._

"_I was such a pain in the ass for a long time, how do you apologize for that?" Seeing the openness and ease the Beale's had made Beca want that, she wanted that bond Chloe and her mom had._

_Reaching out Chloe took Beca's hand, softly running her thumb over the knuckles, "Sometimes the best apology is not what you say but how you act."_

_Wiping her eyes Beca tried to smile as she looked out at the ocean, "You're family's perfect."_

"_We're far from perfect. We have problems just like everyone else …" Laying down Chloe kept a reassuring hold on Beca's hand. It wasn't often Beca spoke this openly and with so much emotion and she wasn't about to stop it._

_Turning back Beca focused her attention on Chloe, "But there's no animosity or hatred there, everyone works together…"_

_That was true, Chloe knew her parents occasionally argued, but it was always over trivial things. There was never any shouting or derogatory remarks thrown around, she couldn't imagine the things Beca heard._

"_I want what you guys have…"_

_Linking their fingers Chloe looked up, "What's that?"_

"_You're family's affectionate, loving, supportive and nonjudgmental, that's why they're perfect, why you're perfect."_

_That was Beca's definition of a family and god she wanted that and although it was still early she could see that with Chloe. She was willing to put in all the work needed to have a family like the one she saw today._

"_I want that so bad…" Beca said tentatively._

"_You're going to get it."_

_Beca knew she needed to live up to those expectations, even though Chloe deserved so much more, "I hope I'm capable of giving you all those things. I'm afraid I'll never be good enough for you."_

_Chloe could barely see the tears in Beca's eyes as she listened to that confession. What Beca didn't understand was that she wanted her for who she was, that's the person she fell in love with._

_Sitting up Chloe moved closer, she didn't know how to explain that all the love and affection Beca gave her was all she needed, "Baby you're more than good enough for me, you're all those things and so much more."_

"_But can I emotionally give you everything you need?" For the first time Beca wasn't ashamed for crying in front of Chloe._

"_The only thing I need is you, I don't care about your faults or self doubts. I want you to be you, don't mold yourself into someone you think I want." Tugging on a hand Chloe waited until Beca's eyes drifted back to hers. The pain she saw killed her, "Please don't ever think you're not good enough, your love and support is everything I've ever wanted."_

_Beca gave a small smile, "Most people would've run by now, why do you stick around?"_

"_Because you're worth not running from," It was a simple as that and by the look Chloe got that was all she needed to say._

_In that moment Beca saw how dedicated Chloe was to her and their relationship. She'd remember this day forever and when things got tough she'd know Chloe would always be there for her._

"_I love you so much…"_

"_You're perfect for me, I see it and so does my family." Kissing the back of the brunette's hand Chloe waited for Beca to lay on her side. Deciding to cheer up the atmosphere she flashed a bright smile, "its part of the reason why I love you so much."_

"_Only part?" Beca playfully joked back as a comforting hand stroked her cheek._

"_Well you're also pretty cute…" _

_Beca let out a tiny laugh, she loved how Chloe could make her insecurities and anxieties vanish. However, she still had a badass reputation to uphold, "Not cute Chlo…so not cute."_

"_You so are, like all the time," Holding up her hand Chloe started counting off each instance on her fingers. "You're cute when you think no one is watching and when they are. Oh and my mom thinks you're cute, so there's that. Plus you're insanely cute when you sleep and unconsciously cuddle into me because you're cold."_

"_That's because you hog the blankets," Beca said incredulously. How could Chloe not see she was a blanket thief? That alone baffled her and added to her own list of reasons why she loved the redhead so much._

_Laughing at the puzzled face Chloe wiggled closer for emphasis. "Did you need me to continue?"_

"_Please, you haven't gone down my whole list of cute attributes and talents yet," Beca deadpanned._

_Jabbing an elbow in the brunettes side Chloe grinned at the exaggerated grunt she received, "Come on you're missing the sunset."_

"_But the it sets in the west and we're looking east."_

"_That's besides the point dumbass, watch how the colors bounce off the water." Giggling Chloe turned her head only to be met with Beca's soft and gentle eyes._

_Curving her lips into a crooked smile Beca refused to look away. She saw exactly what Chloe was talking about in those bright blue eyes, "It's beautiful…"_

"_But you're not even looking," Biting her lip Chloe waited for a response as her heart fluttered. _

"_I know…"_

_Beca's gaze was unmoving and Chloe's heart melted, "What do you see then?"_

"_How beautiful you are…" Bracing her hand Beca leaned in and connected their lips._

_As they kissed all of Beca's worries and fears went away. She knew mistakes were going to be made, but that was ok and the only way to grow. As fingers laced through her hair she knew as long Chloe was by her side she'd get through it._

_Sitting up Chloe rested her hands on Beca's stomach, how she ended up straddling the younger girl she'll never know. But they'd been makingout so long that it was almost completely dark, "I think we missed the best part."_

"_You can show me another night," Groaning at the loss of contact Beca watched Chloe move back to the blanket. Taking in a couple of breaths she looked to the sky, "How much longer before we have to go back?"_

_Checking her phone Chloe let out a content sigh, "Like ten minutes."_

"_I seriously love your family, but can we lay here for a bit? It's nice and quiet," Sticking a finger in her ear Beca wiggled it around. "Totally opposite from the chaos that is Beale Family Game night."_

_Laughing Chloe kissed her girlfriends cheek, "My dad and brother only yelled like that because you were unsuspecting and had no clue what Go Boom was."_

"_Does that mean I'm not an outsider any more, was that like an initiation?"_

"_Totally, you're one of us now …"_

"_I can live with that."_

* * *

><p>This was a beautiful moment between them, Beca had spilled some of her biggest fears that night. That fear of not being good enough was the last wall she ever held up, it was such a huge emotional barrier that she thought it would never come down. That night it did, she tore it down when she fully realized Chloe's dedication and love for her. There was nothing left to hide behind anymore and she couldn't be happier knowing she was everything Chloe ever wanted or needed.<p>

Clapping brought Beca out of her thoughts as she joined in.

"That was beautiful," Mary quietly said waiting for the next song to start.

"It was," Beca quickly agreed, "She's beautiful."

Mary smiled at the comment, "You know what Miss Beale's best attribute is?"

"What?" Beca knew where this was headed, it's what a lot of people thought said.

"How compassionate and thoughtful she is, it's why she connects so well with people."

"Those are just some one of the reasons why I love her so much," Beca whispered as the soft melody from the piano began.

Leaning on the armrest Mary added, "I don't think I've ever seen her unhappy, she doesn't let anything get her down."

Although the older girl never held anything back and was an open book, Beca knew Chloe wore her heart on her shoulder. It was hard for a lot of people to believe or fully understand that Chloe was deeply affected by many things. She wasn't just talking about romantic and sad movies, because Chloe cried during those too. No, she was talking about real life issues and problems.

Yes, Chloe was happy ninety-eight percent of the time and yes she was outgoing and straightforward, but there were times when the happiness wall crumbled. Only a select few people ever got to see it and usually it was behind closed doors, but when Chloe did break Beca was always there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Beca [2:58PM]: We still on for dinner with my boss?<em>

_My Heart [3:03PM]: You go ahead I'm not feeling well…_

_Beca [3:04PM]: What's wrong?_

_My Heart [3:05PM]: Nothing…_

_Tapping her fingers along the desk Beca sighed, it was never a good sign when Chloe gave one word responses. She didn't remember her girlfriend saying she didn't feel well this morning. In fact Chloe was her cheerful normal self while they ate breakfast, laughing, joking and giving random kisses._

_Beca [3:06PM]: Is everything ok?_

_My Heart [3:06PM]: No…_

_That response was concerning, maybe something happened while her girlfriend was eating lunch with some friends this afternoon. It was summer so there was no chance Chloe caught the flu from one of her students._

_Beca [3:08PM]: Do you need something from the drug store? I'll go right now…_

_My Heart [3:09PM]: No I'm fine._

_Frowning Beca called her boss, telling him they wouldn't make it. After the conversation she looked at Chloe's message again, something was definitely wrong. If her girlfriend was ill she would've sent a response a mile long of the things she needed._

_Wrapping up some emails and other things around the office Beca rushed out a text._

_Beca [4:11PM]: I'll be home in thirty minutes. I love you!_

_My Heart [4:12PM]: Ok, please hurry…I love you too._

_Beca [4:12PM]: I'm on my way._

"_Please hurry?" Beca questioned out loud. Before heading home she ordered take out from Chloe's favorite Chinese place just in case._

_Opening the door to their house Beca was greeted with nothing but silence, there was no TV, no music, even the lights were off. The only thing out of place was how cold it was._

_After setting the takeout in the microwave Beca stopped at the thermostat, noting it was set way lower than normal. Beca instantly knew what was happening, the redhead always turned it down when she wanted to huddle in bed all day. It was Chloe's technique of coping with things she couldn't control and shut the world out._

_Beca breathed a sigh of relief, yes she was still concerned but at least now she knew exactly what to do. She may not be able to fix the problem, but she could help Chloe through it._

_Making her way upstairs Beca slowly pushed the bedroom door open. Peaking around the corner her face softened, every single blanket and pillow they owned was piled on their bed. Barely visible amongst the heaping mass was a patch of red hair where Chloe was no doubt clinging to her pillow._

_Slipping her shoes and jacket off Beca made her way to the opposite side of the bed. Kneeling down she lightly pulled back the covers, "Hey Chlo, I'm here."_

_Opening both eyes Chloe gave a sad smile, "Hey."_

"_Can I get you anything? Just name it and it's yours," Beca gently smiled waiting for a response. All Chloe did was shake her head, "Let me get you some water."_

"_I'm good," Lifting up a pillow Chloe picked up her water bottle._

_Beca let out a little laugh, "Damn you'd think I would've learned by now. Where's your candy then? I know you need candy…" That got a little bit brighter smile from her girlfriend._

_Setting her water aside Chloe pointed to the beside table where a bag of half eaten Snickers mini's sat, "Help yourself."_

"_Thanks," Standing Beca pulled the blankets back over Chloe's shoulders._

"_Beca?" Chloe timidly called out as her girlfriend took off her watch and bracelets._

_Her name sounded so hurt and full of pain that Beca honestly wanted to cry, "Yeah?"_

"_Could you hold me?"_

_Setting her watch aside Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead then lips, "I was going to do just that, give me two minutes."_

_Quickly heading to the bathroom Beca threw on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. Easily sliding in bed she readjusted the pillows and blankets before working her way closer, protectively wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist._

_It took a few minutes but Beca eventually felt the tension leave her girlfriends body as she relaxed into the embrace._

_As smooth circles were lightly drawn on her stomach Chloe knew everything was going to be ok, she just needed to be held by the person she loved the most._

_Snuggling in Beca kissed the shirt clad skin between Chloe's shoulder blades and closed her eyes, "If you need to talk, I'm here."_

"_Thank you," Chloe whispered, voice slightly cracking. Stilling Beca's hand she laced their fingers together and brought it to her heart. "Thank you for coming home."_

"_There's no place I'd rather be," Feeling Chloe's body lightly shake Beca knew her girlfriend was crying._

_It always killed Beca to see Chloe like this, all she wanted was to take whatever the pain was away and put it on herself. She would shoulder all the burden if it meant keeping Chloe safe and happy. She vowed then and there that she'd protect Chloe Beale for the rest of her life, in every way possible._

_As Chloe held her hand Beca had this underlying nervous feeling, "Is everyone in your family alright? Please tell me they're ok."_

_Beca's voice was so hesitant and scared and Chloe could feel the brunette's heart beating rapidly against her back, "Everyone's fine, they're all fine."_

_As Beca's arm tightened around her Chloe knew she was safe, in fact every time the brunette embraced her she felt protected. The first time Beca saw her like this she could tell how much the younger girl wanted to fix what was wrong, but had no clue how. Eventually Beca learned that just being there was all she needed._

_Today was no different, Beca didn't push for anything she was being the silent, loving supporter she always was. Closing her eyes Chloe listened to the faint humming that always calmed her._

_Chloe didn't know how long she'd been sleeping but when she opened her eyes the room was completely black. The embrace was still tight but she could tell by the even breathing that the younger girl was asleep._

_Disentangling their legs Chloe gently slid out of bed to quickly use the bathroom. Returning she flipped on a small reading light and smiled at the sight. Beca had shifted to her stomach but her left arm was still protectively draped over Chloe's empty spot._

_How Chloe ever found someone as caring as Beca Mitchell is still a mystery and one of life's unanswerable questions. Beca didn't even know why she was so upset, but had unknowing picked her up and put her back together. If she never mentioned anything and carried on like nothing happened, Beca would never question her. That was just one of the endless reasons why she loved the brunette so much._

_If Chloe were honest with herself, like really completely honest, she'd admit the first time Beca ever supported her without question is when she realized she'd marry the younger girl some day. At the time she pushed away that notion because they were only friends, but now they weren't, now they were so much more. She'd never put any pressure on her girlfriend but she couldn't wait for the day that Beca proposed. _

_Gently moving Beca's arm out of the way Chloe slid back in. As she looked at the younger girl she couldn't help thinking how completely and utterly in love she was._

_Beca opened her eyes as a hand ran up and down her back. As they adjusted to the light she was met with a smiling Chloe, "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."_

"_Don't apologize, I did to. You're really comfortable," Chloe stopped her hand low on Beca's back, the heat radiating off the skin where the shirt had ridden up was comforting._

"_What time is it?" Beca was relieved to hear the happiness was back in the redhead's voice._

"_Eight thirty…"_

_Removing her hand Chloe kissed Beca's cheek, "Thank you for… well just thank you."_

"_You're welcome," Yawning Beca flipped to her back, she wanted to ask questions but didn't want to push. There were times when things got crazy in her head and she didn't want anyone prying until she came to terms with everything._

_Taking a shaky breath Chloe bunched a pillow up and rested her head. She had no idea how to start a conversation like this, "You remember Michael, my student?"_

"_Yeah, the quiet, skinny guy who all the kids looked up to?" Seeing Chloe's face drop Beca knew this wasn't good._

"_Yeah, the group even voted captain at the end of school year, he was so excited." Chloe's voice broke, Michael was one of the first students she met when she started teaching. "He died last night."_

_Beca's heart sank, she wasn't expecting that, Michael was such a great kid, "What happened?"_

"_I don't know much, he has a part time summer job downtown and was riding his bike home. It was late, a car ran a red light and hit him as he crossed an intersection. There was nothing they could do, he died before he made it to the hospital."_

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_Me either, I was shocked when his mom called this afternoon," Chloe doesn't know why she let this affect her so much, she never thought she'd have to deal with something like this._

_Clearing her throat Beca wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend, "I'm so, so sorry Chlo, I know how much your students mean to you. I think the fact that she called you personally is a huge compliment, it means you really impacted his life."_

_Chloe buried her face in Beca's shoulder and cried, Michael's mother had said the same thing. Her students were like family and they'd just lost a valuable member, "Will you go to the funeral with me?"_

"_Of course, you know you don't have to ask…" Beca really wanted to cry but she needed to be strong for Chloe right now._

_After a while Beca felt the redhead's hold loosen, pulling back she gave a quick kiss. "Are you hungry?" Seeing a nod she smiled and sat up. "I have Chinese food. If you want I can bring it up here, we can eat and watch Netflix on my laptop like we did in college."_

"_That sounds great," Smiling Chloe watched her girlfriend kick the mounds of blankets away._

_Stepping onto the cold hardwood floor Beca turned, "I'm also turning the A/C up, it's fucking freezing in here Chlo. Excuse me while I break out my parka just to walk downstairs."_

_Chloe giggled, "I'm perfectly warm right here."_

"_That's because you have like seven thousand blankets and pillows on top of you."_

"_No it's because I have like a super hot girlfriend who is all cuddly and snuggly and soft. She's like the perfect blanket."_

"_Shut up…" Opening the bedroom door Beca slipped into the hall._

"_Hey Beca," Chloe quietly called out. When a head popped around the door she smiled, "No one makes me feel as safe as you do. So thanks for always being there."_

_Venturing back to bed Beca delivered another kiss, "You're welcome, I'll always be there for you, because I'm so in love with you."_

"_One final question," Chloe saw the brunette arch an eyebrow waiting for her to continue, "Can I have free cuddles tonight?"_

_Beca face planted dramatically onto the bed, "Since when do you ask, usually you just subject me to it."_

"_You love it…"_

"_You're what I like to call a serial cuddler." Beca deadpanned._

"_And you're seriously good at it…"_

"_Just don't tell anyone."_

_Chloe made an apologetic face, causing the brunette to laugh, "To late…"_

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Chloe got sad, upset or even angry, but when she did Beca never hesitated to help. She would admit the first time seeing Chloe shut down it was scary and the first time she'd ever seen the redhead look so afraid and alone. As time went on she realized what Chloe was looking for and knew what to give it.<p>

As the program progressed Beca couldn't help but reminisce about some of the experiences she and Chloe had been through. Before she knew it the last song was up and it was the one she arranged.

"I can't wait to hear your song," Mary commented as the middle school choir from earlier filed back onto the stage.

As soon as school started Chloe came to Beca with a request, she wanted a mix created so she could combine the middle and high school choirs.

"I hope you like it," Beca smiled, she'd worked two weekends strait coming up with the perfect song, "I tried combining something old with something new, but still stay true to the songs."

Turning Mary let out a laugh, "I've loved all your stuff so far and that was before I met you."

Clutching her chest, Beca gasped, "I'm heartbroken, I thought my company was pretty great."

"It's tolerable," Mary joked back. "If you weren't so adorable I wouldn't have let you sit here."

Throwing her head back Beca laughed, that comment sounded suspiciously familiar, "Did Chloe pay you to say that?"

"Maybe, she did describe you perfectly," Shifting in her chair Mary put on a bright smile, she knew the next comment would to rile the brunette up, "What I didn't expect was for you to be so tiny."

"Ok you've definitely been talking to Chloe way to much, a comment like that has her name written all over it," Beca knew her laughter was a little too loud, glancing to the stage she saw her girlfriend shaking her head while flipping through her sheet music. Moving her eyes back to Mary's she put on a serious face, "I'm not _that_ short, she's only a couple inches taller than me, when she's not wearing heels."

Mary didn't miss the exchange, it was brief and indirect, but the love the two had for each other was undeniably there, "I think I got you in trouble."

This wasn't true but Beca couldn't help continuing to play along. Hanging her head in defeat she slouched in her chair, "Man I hope I live to see tomorrow. It was nice knowing you if I don't."

Mary had to admit Beca's antics were quite amusing and exactly as Chloe described. Pointing a finger she gave a knowing look, "If you're gone, who'll create all those love songs for Miss Beale?"

"I don't always make her love songs…"

"Yes, you do," Mary interrupted quickly, "We just met but I can tell you choose songs for a reason. Your creative process may start with a beat or melody, but the outcome is always the same. Tell me what's the first thing you ask yourself when you finish a song?"

Without hesitation Beca answered, "Will Chloe like it?"

"Exactly…" Pausing Mary let that thought sink in. "Love is interwoven into everything you do. It's in the songs you pick and the arrangements you make."

"Ummm," Beca was speechless, a revelation like this was huge.

"She may not admit it, but she knows you make those songs for _her _and nobody else." As realization washed over the young girls face Mary knew she got her point across.

Everything fell into place after that explanation and deep down Beca knows that's how it's always been. Music started out as her one true love, but eventually that changed and Chloe Beale took its place. She never fought it, somewhere along the way Chloe had filled a void that was once totally consumed by music.

Before the final number started Mary leaned over, "Just listen and I mean really listen. Don't let the intricacies of the notes or arrangements get in the way of the true meaning."

"I will…"

The songs Beca chose were Paul McCartney's _Maybe I'm Amazed_ and Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud_. She had broken them down so they played out as a back and forth story between the boys and girls.

As Beca listened she couldn't help but see the similarities between how the lyrics were arranged and how they fit so seamlessly into their life. She and Chloe were so interwoven into each song that the dividing line between who fit where was skewed. That's why she meshed the songs together the way she did because there was no way to separate one from the other, just like their lives.

Before she met Chloe, Beca was this lonely, broken person who hid behind makeshift walls. Then Chloe came along and fixed her, the redhead painstakingly picked up the pieces and made her whole again and never once complained. The funny thing is, she feels she did the same for Chloe. Granted her girlfriend didn't have the issues she did, but there were many instances where she had to make Chloe happy and whole again.

It only took Beca a short time to actually see how complex and layered of a person Chloe Beale was. The older girl never shut anyone out, quite the opposite actually, but behind that outgoing, direct and happy demeanor was a truly sensitive person. What she found after pulling back multitude of layers was that her girlfriend was afraid of getting hurt just like anyone else and kept certain aspects of her life closely guarded.

After all, everyone has hopes, dreams and fears that they hide, but it's how people hide them that make it interesting. Right from the start people knew Beca wasn't letting anyone in, Chloe on the other hand was totally different. Chloe gave off the impression that everybody knew all about her, but in hindsight they only knew what was given.

Beca knew all those layers were what made her love Chloe and draw her in. It wasn't just the outward appearance or how smart and funny her girlfriend was, it was all that and so much more. Chloe challenged her on a daily basis to be a better person, to love more, to express her feelings more and above all to face complications and issues head on.

There was no denying it Chloe Beale had interwoven herself into Beca's life just like she'd done with the lyrics in her song choices. They worked and blended so great together that sometimes it was scary to think of what life would be like without Chloe. She'd forever be grateful she accidently walked by that booth at the activities fair and even more so for Chloe barging into her shower and life.

Standing to clap Beca locked eyes with her girlfriend, nonverbally sending as much love and affection as she possibly could. The loving smile and wink she received before Chloe turned to showcase her students was what it was all about.

"Do you see what I mean?" Mary asked as people began filing out of the auditorium.

"I do," Beca replied picking up her bag and moving into the aisle.

"Good… It was lovely to finally meet you Beca," Reaching out Mary tightly shook the brunette's hand. "Please tell Miss Beale what a wonderful job she did tonight and that I'll see her soon."

Beca politely smiled, "I will."

Before leaving Mary quickly flipped around, "Oh and Beca?"

"Yes?"

"I loved your song…"

"Thanks," Giving a final wave Beca made her way towards the stage taking a seat in the front row. There was a lot going on and Chloe had at least twenty people vying for her attention, so she didn't interrupt. There was plenty of time later to talk later.

As Beca watched her girlfriend animatedly talk and laugh, she realized how much she wanted to marry Chloe Beale. She'd been thinking a lot about it, honestly it was constantly on her mind, and she wanted it more than anything. They were now in a place in their relationship where it was absolutely the right step, they'd been together for over two years, they lived together and they were settled into their careers. In that moment she'd never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

After the last parent finished Beca watched her girlfriend gather up her sheet music. Pulling out three Calla Lilies she made her way up the side stairs.

Shielding her face with the flowers Beca stopped in the middle of the stage, "Excuse me Miss Beale?"

"Yes?" Turning Chloe let out a little laugh as Beca's eyes peeked over the top of the flowers. It was so cute and it made her heart beat faster. "Hey baby…"

"Hey," Beca quickly shuffled closer. "I just wanted to say you did an amazing job, I'm really proud of you."

Beca's opinion was the only one that mattered and those sincere words made Chloe's day, "Thanks Bec's, everyone worked really hard… Your song was the perfect ending."

"Well rest assured it the whole program was great and Mary Hawkins thought so too, she sends her regards."

"I saw you two talking, she's a sweet lady."

Beca laughed, that was one way to describe her new acquaintance, "She's pretty feisty."

"I love when she volunteers for the music department."

Beca loved how Chloe's face lit up speaking about the older woman, "What does she do?"

"Makes copies or grades papers, usually she sits and listens to rehearsals," Chloe knew there was more to it then that, Mary loved hearing the school gossip just as much as the next person. The lady really was delightful and fun to have around, she was like a grandmother to her students. "But I guess you can do whatever you want when the auditorium's named after you."

Chloe laughed at the dumbfounded look on Beca's face. Pointing to a big plaque on the wall she watched her girlfriends eyes pop out of her head reading the inscription: _In honor of the gracious donation towards the restoration and renovation project,_ _the Trinity School herby names this the M.A. Hawkins Auditorium._

"Whoa," Beca mumbled out, "I just thought she was this hilarious old lady who liked music."

"Surprising right? I was like you at first." Chloe giggled at Beca's astonished face. Glancing around she leaned closer so no one could hear, "She donates a shit ton of money to the music program every year."

"Damn… She acts like its no big deal she's eighty-two and still rides the subway. I asked if she had one of those old lady canes that shocks people if they get to close."

This time Chloe couldn't suppress her laughter, "Beca that was a gag gift we saw at the mall last weekend, I can't believe you asked her that."

That whole conversation was hilarious and Beca only rolled with it because she thought Mary was pulling her leg, "She told me she'd look into it."

Chloe took a few calming breaths, "You know she refuses a chauffeured car even though her kids insist, she told me she's not afraid to slap people with her purse."

"That lady is awesome!" Beca said as Chloe finished shoving her sheet music into a folder.

"I know…" Walking to the side stage Chloe grabbed her purse.

Remembering the flowers Beca held them out waiting for her girlfriend to reemerge on stage, "I know you're not big on flowers, which is why I only got three," Holding up a hand she grinned when Chloe closed her mouth, "But these were pretty and made me think of you."

"Is this why you were late?" Arching an eyebrow Chloe smirked at Beca's confused stare.

"Yes…" Slumping her shoulders the brunette acted defeated. It was no use because Chloe wasn't doing a good job of holding back her amusement either. Looking up she grinned, "Plus, you know how I love being tacky and cliché."

Taking the flowers Chloe beamed, "I'll take your form of tacky any day…I love them, thank you." Leaning in she kissed Beca's cheek, "I'll give you a proper kiss later, to many eyes around."

"Since when do you care about third party viewers, that never stopped you before?"

"Since half my students and the principal are still here." Gesturing with her head Chloe saw Beca shift her eyes around the room and land on the principal who was chatting off to the side.

Locking eyes with the redhead Beca took a step closer, "We are on a stage… If they say anything I'll just stand behind you looking confused and innocent while you make up the excuse."

"Very funny Mitchell," Chloe laughed, it was a tempting offer but still not a good idea. "Is that why people assume you're the innocent one all the time?"

"Hey," Lifting her hands up Beca slowly backed away, "It's not my fault you accost me all the time because you can't keep your hands off the merchandise. I'm just the innocent bystander…"

"But what they don't know is your kisses are far from innocent," Following the brunette, Chloe glanced around as she made her way down the stairs, no one was paying attention. Taking her folder she slapped Beca hard on the ass.

Tripping forward a few steps Beca quickly turned, hugging her bag tighter, "I knew I shouldn't have let you read those Fifty Shades of Grey books. I should have thrown it out the minute you tossed it into the shopping cart next to the corn…"

Laughing Chloe walked faster to catch up with her girlfriend. Taking a hand she linked their fingers, "I thought you said you turned a blind eye."

"Yeah well that's until I wikipediaed it and found out what it was about." Pointedly staring Beca put on a stern face, "I'm telling you right now I'm not into that."

Lifting up her leg Chloe easily kicked Beca again, "I think you secretly love it."

"Ow Beale, I just told you I'm not into that stuff…" Holding the door open Beca lightly kicked Chloe as they headed outside. "I've been handcuffed before and it wasn't a pleasant experience. I'm not looking for any repeats."

"Aw, but baby this time it'll be in bed and not the back of a cop car," Chloe innocently stated.

"Hell no," Beca's statement was firm. There was absolutely no way she was going to allow any of that to happen. Swinging their hands she quickly changed the subject, "So I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Would the hottest teacher ever want to go on a dinner date with me before heading home?"

Leaning over Chloe kissed her girlfriend, "Can you take this teacher to her favorite Italian restaurant?"

"Whatever she wants," Smiling Beca grabbed the flowers and folder out of Chloe's hands.

"Thank you," Chloe loved how sweet Beca was being, but she wasn't fooled, she wasn't letting the previous subject slip away that fast. Pulling the younger girl closer she looped their arms together, "Oh! On the way home let's pick up some duck tape and rope, I want to try something tonight."

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk Beca groaned at the sky as she heard faint laughter, "Oh my god Chloe you're absolutely ridiculous!"

"I'm only kidding, I swear!"

Yeah even when she was one-upped, Beca was still undeniably in love and absolutely certain she wanted to marry Chloe. Yes, the antics were crazy and she never knew what was going to happen next, but that's why loving Chloe Beale was so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2 ****Thanks for reading!**

**I swear more funny/fluffy stuff will be back next chapter! ******I tried to show some different sides to our favorite couple this go around, but still keep it fluffy and funny in some parts. So I hope I conveyed it well enough, let me know...****

**T****hank you guys so much for your reviews/favs/fallows. I can't believe this has over 200 followers and over 100 favs! Seriously I'm so thankful so you all love what I'm doing it really means a lot! **

****llvr actually asked for drama a while back and I really did try, but I just can't with these two, they're just to cute together. So yet again I scrapped my original idea and what was left is what you just read. Instead of having drama between them I tried to do something on the more serious side with situations they may face together while still keeping it fun. I hope you liked what I did, even though it wasn't exactly what you asked for! Maybe I'll try again later...  
><strong>**

**As for next time, I know Valentines Day is over, so I'm thinking about doing an Un-****Valentines Day funny one. But as with the last two chapters i wrote that could always change! So I'll see how it goes...  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas/prompts send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	13. The Bellas Failed Attempt at Matchmaking

**Title: **Meddling or The Bellas Failed Attempt at Getting Beca and Chloe Together that One Time in College

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Pre-_Caught _era (setting is Barden University)

**A/N #1: **Here's a look back at our favorite couple from _Caught_ and _No Electricity_ during their years spent pining away for each other in college. This prompt was from _RobOverstreet_ who requested some, "Bechloe in the friendship zone and cute moments involving those university years." I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Life sucks because I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, except the DVD. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

* * *

><p>"I love playing the <em>Spot the Toner<em>," Fat Amy rambled off to Stacie and Cynthia Rose as they sat around a table near the student center. They were hiding in plain sight, amongst hordes of students milling around.

At the beginning of the semester they'd figured out their favorite couple always ate lunch at the same time and same place every Monday and Wednesday. Things started off simple, casually watching the pair and commenting on the cute things they did, but then Stacie made it a game. She came up with a list of the top ten things couples do out in public, wrote them down, laminated some flashcards and passed them out. The rules were simple the first to mark off five items won.

Seeing the door to the radio station swing open all three reached for their cards, the infamous _we're not dating_ couple just exited the building.

"Game on bitches…" Picking up her pen Cynthia Rose checked off an item, "Beca's holding the door for Chloe."

"Remember, bonus points if they do something couplely not on the cards," Stacie added intently watching Beca and her non-girlfriend stop at the crosswalk.

Stacie thought it was comical how totally oblivious their friends were to being watched, they were always in their own little world talking and laughing.

Marking off an item Fat Amy's face brightened, "Beat that, Chloe placed her hand on Beca's lower back to keep her from tripping. Then it stayed there until they crossed the street."

"So if they're not together why does Chloe constantly touch B?" Cynthia Rose curiously looked at her list, there wasn't an item for playfully bumping shoulders.

Moving her eyes back to her friends, Stacie shrugged, "It's Chloe's personality, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, but she doesn't hold our hands or drape her arms around any of us." Giving a knowing glare Cynthia Rose saw the others nod their heads, "Plus Beca doesn't flinch away anymore."

Cynthia Rose did have a point and Stacie knew there was way more then she'd ever let anyone know, she'd never betray her best friends trust, "All Beca says is she's done fighting it and that Chloe constantly needs physical contact."

"Is that what their calling it?" Fat Amy suspiciously asked, "Where I come from that's called marking your territory so wild dingoes don't approach what you've already claimed."

Stacie had known all about Beca's thing for Chloe since sophomore year and now, halfway through junior year, she knew it was more than a crush. Beca hadn't said the L word out loud yet, but they'd talked about the dilemma and she'd even encouraged the shorter girl to say something.

Sipping her water Stacie crossed her legs, "They claim they're just friends…"

From out of nowhere Jessica chimed, "But they're so cute together."

Jumping at the voice Cynthia Rose turned back to the table, "Whoa when did you get here?"

"Somewhere around bonus points," Jessica stated waving her card around, "I've already got two and a half items marked off."

"You can't have a half on anything," Grabbing the card out of the quiet girls hands Fat Amy raised an eyebrow. "I call bullshit, Chloe didn't kiss Beca's cheek."

"Nah, I saw it," Cynthia Rose nonchalantly added in, "Right before they entered the student center, Chloe hesitated then backed away…"

Idle chitchat followed until Fat Amy gave everyone the heads up the game was back on. As the two made their way to their usual spot, four sets of eyes scrutinized every movement, waiting for something to happen.

Giving an annoyed sigh Fat Amy slammed her hands on the table, "Those two just need to do it. The sexual tension radiating off them is distracting."

"Hey now…" Cynthia Rose's voice called out in a hopeful tone as she pointed across the lawn.

Their friends were now sitting on the grass, with Chloe leaning over, hand on Beca's knee, whispering into the younger girls ear. When she quickly pulled back, the two were nose to nose with loving smiles etched on their faces.

"All Beca has to do is turn her head slightly and lean in," Stacie and everyone sat in silent anticipation holding their breath. This kiss was just waiting to happen, it had been waiting to happen for three years.

"Shawshank better not wimp out…" Holding up her phone Fat Amy pressed the record button and zoomed in.

From their angle the group thought a full on kiss was about to go down. Both girls were staring intently at each other and whatever Beca was saying had Chloe giggling. An instant later Beca laughed, dropped her shoulders and backed away, reluctantly handing over half her sandwich.

A chorus of disappointed and frustrated sighs rang out at another missed opportunity.

"Beca always chickens out. Doesn't she know she's killing us…"

"Hey," Jessica cut Cynthia Rose off gaining everyone's attention. "Quit putting all the blame on our faithful captain, Chloe isn't making any attempts to pursue the obvious either. She could've easily initiated that kiss…"

Everyone nodded, they all knew Chloe was into Beca. The funny thing was the pair thought their friends were completely unaware, thought they were hiding everything perfectly. Little did they know how wrong that was, everyone knew those two were piloting the ship for captain obvious.

Swinging back around Cynthia Rose tossed her card aside, "How are we going to make them see the light?"

All eyes turned to Stacie who was filing her nails. Looking up she wore an unamused face, "Why are you all looking at me, I'm not supposed to have any ideas, I'm the hot one."

"Uhh," Glaring at Stacie Fat Amy couldn't believe what she heard. Pointing to herself she continued, "I'm pretty sure I'm the hot one…"

"Whatever, I've got an idea," Jessica said looking over at the two girls lying on the grass, cute things were happening but the game would just have to wait. Waving everyone close she grinned, "So, Beca doesn't date and Chloe doesn't date and we know they want to date each other right?" Pausing she waited for verification before continuing, "Let's set them up on a date, that they won't know is a date. Then by the end of the night they'll come to their senses and take their relationship to the next level."

Cynthia Rose was still skeptical, "I'm pretty sure if we just shove them into a room they'll know something's up."

"Easy, we say it's a Bellas bonding night," Jessica stated convincingly, "All we need to do is come up with a way to ditch them. It's all them after that."

Stacie frowned, "It won't work, I've been trying to get Beca to say something for two years."

"They already do everything together, I don't see how this will be any different."

The group spent the next twenty minutes devising a plan. Saturday would be the best day, it was the most logical day for a bonding night, there was no school or practice to interfere.

"So we're all in agreement," Pointedly staring at each person Jessica waited, "Anyone have any questions before we start hashing out the finer details?"

"I'm good," Proudly looking around Fat Amy thought this plan could actually work. "It feels like we're in a soap opera."

Stacie was still certain by the end of the night the two would be where they are now, not a couple. Putting her game face on she decided to give it a shot, "Operation Bechloe is a go."

Waving her card around Jessica slammed it down and picked up her pen. Crossing off a few items she smiled, "That's it I win, look."

Chloe was laying down using the brunette's jacket as a pillow while reading a book and Beca was napping, head in Chloe's lap. The position was entirely to relaxed and anyone walking by would've thought they were far from friends.

"Damn, they're almost cuddling in public…" Fat Amy replied standing up to get a better look. Sitting down she dejectedly threw her card aside, "Bonus points for Chloe running her fingers through Beca's hair."

"And for Beca allowing it," Stacie chimed in grinning.

"Pay up aca-bitches, I'm buying a turkey sandwich and fruit with my winnings," Jessica proudly stated watching her friends pull out money.

* * *

><p>Tossing her book aside Chloe poked the younger girl's cheek, "Bec's your lunch break is up."<p>

Opening an eye Beca grimaced, "Fuck, it's so boring there sometimes."

"Hey, look on the bright side, you have a gig during normal hours today, instead of Friday's graveyard shift," Sitting up Chloe pushed Beca off her legs and stood. She was excited, even if Beca was just filling in, the brunette had a primetime slot tonight.

"You're right."

Holding out her hands Chloe waited, "Of course I am, I'm always right."

"You wish."

"I only speak the truth…"

Playfully grunting in disapproval Beca grasped the outstretched hands and stood, "At least tonight I'll have more than seven listeners."

Wearing a disbelieving face Chloe picked up her book, shoving it in her bag, "Seven, that's an exaggeration…"

"Watch it Beale, I _might_ forget to play your song," Beca challenged starting towards the street. Turning her head she lightly laughed, "Don't look at me like that, I could _accidentally_ leave it off my playlist."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me…" Holding her index finger up the brunette looked at it, "Opps my finger slipped."

The tone was so innocent and so believable that Chloe didn't know how Beca could be so slick. Crossing the street she stopped when they reached the sidewalk. Stepping closer she narrowed her eyes, "If you don't I'll personally come down and hurt you."

"Promise," Beca sweetly questioned tilting her head. Chloe was trying to be intimidating and it was kind of hot. "What are you a stalker now?"

"Add it to my many lists of talents," Chloe proudly stated dragging Beca along.

Swiping her keycard, Beca opened the door, she already had a borderline stalker and now wasn't the time to bring up Ashland Williams, "I'll put it down as number one."

Walking over to the desk Beca picked up the crate of CDs and records she'd been sorting through before lunch. With her shift starting around dinner maybe tonight was a good time to invite Chloe to hang out and finally ask her out. She was scared and still unclear about a few things, but she was in love and needed to find out if Chloe felt the same.

Although, there were instances where all the signs pointed to Chloe liking her that way, but Beca wasn't convinced. Chloe was hot, unbelievably hot, smart, funny and generally so far out of her league that there is no way that someone like that would go for someone like her. On the other hand Chloe turned down so many dates that it was unusual and when asked, the redhead would mumble something about waiting for the right person. God she wanted to be the right person, she wanted to be Chloe Beale's girlfriend.

Shaking her head Beca moved down an aisle, looking back she saw Chloe was sitting on the desk, "These CDs aren't going to stack themselves."

"I know and you're doing such a great job," Not bothering to glance up Chloe continued typing out a text. Hearing a foot stomp and a crate slam she shifted her eyes, "Did you want a gold star?"

Chloe couldn't help but internally swoon at the cutely aggravated face of Beca Mitchell, it was all an act, but it still did things to her. It made her want to drop everything, walk over, push Beca up against the racks and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Sadly, she knew that wasn't an option, the fear of the unknown and a broken heart outweighed everything. It was a total cop out and she knew it but she'd never felt this way about anyone, ever.

"No I wanted help," Fighting to keep the grin off her face Beca almost broke her stone cold facade, "Guess you don't want your song played."

Shrugging like it was no big deal Chloe tapped her phone a few times, "No biggie, remember you put it on here," Pointing down she grinned as the song started playing, "I can just listen to it on repeat."

Crossing her arms Beca leaned against the stack, putting on an arrogant face, "Fine, then tonight I'll play your lady jam and specifically dedicate to you, full name and all." Seeing a shocked face Beca wickedly grinned. "Then when someone calls in to ask what a lady jam is, and trust me they will, I'll tell them it's the song Chloe Beale uses to…"

"Just know if that happens," Damn Beca was smooth, Chloe thought jumping off the desk and quickly picking up a crate. Making her way down the opposite aisle she stopped at the same shelf as the brunette. Peering though the gap between the records they locked eyes, "I'm calling in, voice disguised and revealing the stuffed monkey you have hidden away in you dresser."

Arching an eyebrow Beca was thrown for a loop, nobody knew about him, not even Stacie her roommate and best friend knew it was there. That monkey was her safety blanket, it went everywhere, "How do you know about George?"

"It has a name?"

Looking at the floor, Beca merely nodded.

Chloe fought to keep a straight face, she could tell she wasn't supposed to know that little piece of information, "As in _Curious George_?"

"No…" Snapping her mouth shut Beca instantly got quiet, she was feeding Chloe's amusement.

"Who then?"

Groaning Beca knew it was no use, she might as well give it up, "George Harrison, it used to have a little stuffed guitar, but I lost it…"

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed, this so wasn't what she was expecting, "You're cute, really cute and so adorable…"

"Looks like I'm adding stealthy snooper to that list," Beca dejectedly replied moving to a new shelf to hide the blush creeping up her face.

Later somehow Beca ended up on the same aisle as Chloe, who was currently standing on her tiptoes, stretching to reach the top shelf. Sweeping her eyes up and down Chloe's form she noticed how the jeans hung low on the redheads hips and how the pale yellow shirt lifted, exposing a small patch of skin. Resting her head against the shelf she closed her eyes, she couldn't believe how perfect Chloe was, her body was killer. That was cardio done right.

"Earth to Beca…" Chloe called out snapping her fingers and giggling as the brunette's eyes fluttered open, "You ok?"

"I'm good," That wasn't entirely true, but Beca couldn't really explain why she was hot and bothered right now. Talking a calming breath she smiled, "What's up?"

"I've got to go to class," Walking back to the desk Chloe set the empty crate down and picked up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok…" Waiting, the best part of Beca's day was about to happen as the older girl practically skipped towards her.

Stopping Chloe pressed a quick kiss to Beca's cheek. Noting the very light and very brief blush that always appeared. Backing away she waved, "Text me later?"

"Sure," Watching the redhead saunter off, Beca knew it was now or never, "Hey Chlo?"

Stopping Chloe turned hearing Beca's voice soft and timid voice, "Yeah?"

"I was thinking, since we don't have class tomorrow…I don't know," Scratching the back of her neck Beca shifted from foot to foot, "Maybe you'd want to hang out here tonight. I could use some company during my show. You can say no if you want."

The rambling was adorable, the nervousness so cute and part of the many reasons why she loved Beca. How could Chloe possibly say no to that? Besides being with Beca was her favorite pastime, "I won't get you in trouble?"

"No, it'll be ok."

"I'd love to…"

Beca let a smile creep onto her face, "Awesome."

"What time?"

"I start at five and go until one. So," Shrugging the brunette shoved her hands in her pockets, "Stop by whenever you want."

"Cool," Brightly smiling Chloe readjusted her bag, biding her time, "I'll do some homework and be here around six. Want anything special for dinner, I'm buying?"

"Surprise me…"

Giving a wave Chloe turned and tried to push the door open. When it didn't budge she let out a frustrated sigh, looking back Beca was sporting a shit eating grin, "What?"

"You might need this?" Holding up her badge Beca waved it around, "The motion sensor to unlock the door is broken. So the magnet lock won't release."

"Ohh," Catching the keycard the redhead swiped the reader, "They should fix this thing."

Laughing Beca held her hands out catching the badge after Chloe pushed the door open, "That's what I said! See you later…"

"Hasta la vista baby…" Chloe replied stepping out of view. Quickly grabbing the door handle she stuck her head back in. "It's from _Terminator 2: Judgment Day_…

"I've got nothing."

Lowering her sunglasses the redhead put on a serious face, "In the words of Terminator, I'll be back…"

Staring at the closed door Beca smiled, Chloe was like the best person in her life. It was useless trying to fight the fact that she was in love, she could only hope Chloe returned her feelings.

* * *

><p>"Ok so first we make cookies, then play Pictionary, followed by karaoke where everyone sings nothing but love songs," Stacie started naming off the list of activities for their fake bonding night. "Then we'll break into teams for a scavenger hunt, leave and when they get back we'll be gone."<p>

"Yep," Looking over her notebook paper Fat Amy grinned, "And while everyone's gone Lily and I will set things up for dinner, which they'll have to make together. Although, I still think sex position Pictionary is the way to go."

A chorus of no's were heard around the table.

"Strip checkers?"

Glaring at the Australian, Cynthia Rose scrunched up her face, "Who even plays that?"

"I do, I was the best back in Tasmania…" Fat Amy stated boldly. "Ask my boyfriends…"

"Wait, when does Lilly kill the lights?" Jessica asked with a puzzling look. So much was going on that the simple night she wanted was quickly spiraling out of control.

Everyone looked around, it had been discussed but no one actually knew.

Pulling out a flow diagram, Stacie pointed to the bubble with a question mark, "I think somewhere between dinner and dessert."

"Ohh you're right," Jessica clapped excitedly, "Nothing sets the mood like dinner by candlelight."

Jotting down a note Stacie snapped her fingers, "How about only leaving one spoon in the apartment? That way they'll have to share when eating ice cream. That's kind of sexy."

"Nice," Cynthia Rose added, "Maybe they'll feed each other, then kiss."

Holding out a hand Fat Amy gave everyone a high five, "Bechloe is so on bitches…"

Before anyone could respond Stacie's phone lit up, unlocking the screen she read the message and gave a tiny frown.

Holding up a hand Stacie silenced the chatter, "Call off the plans, it looks like Bechloe is on sooner than we thought. Beca's planning to say something tonight, she invited Chloe to her radio show."

"We can only cross out fingers and hope for the best now," Jessica said sounding disappointed, balling up her paper she tossed it to the side.

"Wait, what if Beca backs out?" Racking her brain Cynthia Rose tried to somewhat salvage their plans. "Somehow we need to keep them together overnight. If they can't leave, they'll be forced to talk and someone will crack and feelings will come out."

Stacie knew where this was going, "Yeah then maybe they'll break the no sex on the desk rule. Not that I've ever broken this rule."

"Gross…" Jessica added.

It was then the group realized how quiet Fat Amy was, usually she'd be the first to contribute to a crazy scheme. Turning everyone saw her furiously typing out a message on her phone.

Gently placing her phone down Fat Amy lifted her eyes, tracing the heart on her shirt she grinned, "Love is in the air ladies, I took care of it."

Three sets of eyes met the Australians, "How?"

"I told Lily about a little fact I learned two weeks ago and that I don't want to know how she pulls it off…"

* * *

><p>Chloe glanced at her watch for the hundredth time, it was a quarter till five and homework was a worthless cause, all she could think about was Beca. They practically did everything together, cooked, ate, watched TV and did laundry, hell Beca even spent the night and they slept in the same bed. Their relationship was exactly like her mom said, they were pretty much dating, minus the kissing and sex part.<p>

The younger girl was unlike anything Chloe had ever encountered and dealing with the emotions that came with it was difficult. Most people she dated only peeked her interest for a few weeks, but with Beca they weren't even dating and that interest only grew. There were so many reasons to love Beca Mitchell, she couldn't pinpoint just one. Her love was this ever evolving thing that was new and different and quite frankly scared the shit out of her.

Checking her watch again Chloe decided it was time to abandon her homework.

Thirty minutes later, takeout food in hand, Chloe was almost to the station. Pulling out her phone she sent a text.

Chloe [5:36PM]: Open up I'm almost here.

Badass Beca [5:39PM]: Did you bring food as promised?

Chloe [5:39PM]: Yes…

Badass Beca [5:41PM]: Ok, I'll grant you entrance!

Rounding the corner Chloe saw Beca standing at the door, "Hey, sorry I'm early."

"No worries," Taking the bags, Beca smiled holding the door open. "I was bored anyway…I'm glad you're here."

"I'm excited, this is the first time I'll see a show in person instead of hearing it on the radio."

Setting the bags down the brunette watched Chloe look around, "You actually listen?"

"I always listen," That question was weird Chloe thought, why wouldn't she listen, Beca's music was great. Sliding her jacket off she tossed it onto a chair, "Every Friday night."

Beca didn't know how to respond, instead she busied herself arranging some papers on the desk. She knew her friends sporadically listened and she just assumed Chloe was the same.

"It's eerily quiet once everyone's gone."

"To quiet sometimes… So, should we eat or do you want to," Pointing over her shoulder Beca motioned towards the booth. She needed to take her mind off everything running through her head and how hot Chloe looked right now. "See how I run things."

Wandering over to the door Chloe peeked in the window, she saw Beca's laptop and the school's computer going. Bars and waves were jumping around on multiple screens indicating music was playing.

Chloe had been to the station at least a hundred times but never where Beca says the magic happens, "I want to see you in your element, show me everything."

Following the brunette around the small space Chloe listened to all the radio station lingo being thrown at her. There was no way she'd remember it all, but seeing the way Beca talked so excitedly made her happy. This was another part of Beca's life that she was being granted access to, another secret, reserved solely for people Beca trusted. Watching the younger girls eyes swept from dial to dial while explaining the sound and mixing boards Chloe felt extremely privileged to be here.

"So this," Setting a finger on the large square button Chloe lightly tapped it, "Makes the mic go live?"

"Yeah, then everyone hears what you say," Flicking the finger away Beca chuckled as Chloe instantly retracted her hand. "So we have to refrain from saying shit, damn or fuck."

"That must be hard," Chloe teasingly shot back winking, "It's your everyday vocabulary."

Turning her attention to the computer screen Beca highlighted a list and moved it around, setting up a half hour worth of music and commercials, "You say it too, but somehow you never get caught."

"It's all about timing…" Chloe could see the smirk reflected on the computer screen.

"Whatever Beale."

Racking her eyes over the younger girls body Chloe bit her lip and smiled. Damn Beca was so hot, there was something incredibly sexy about watching the younger girl work that was turning her on, "You have a potty mouth and I…"

"Shut up," Beca interjected.

Smirking Chloe crossed her arms, "I'm just more eloquent, fucker."

"If you say so," Beca pushed away from the desk and turned around, "Come on let's eat asshole."

* * *

><p>Dinner was their normal routine with conversations ranging from serious to funny and Beca loved how easy it was to talk to Chloe. The only difference about tonight was that their table was a desk in the middle of the radio station instead of Chloe's apartment. Before she realized it half of her shift was over and they'd barely left their makeshift table.<p>

Clearing the desk Beca tossed the remaining Vietnamese containers in a trashcan, "Come one Beale it's time for you to be the guest dj."

"Now we're talking," Chloe excitedly put her hands on the brunette's shoulders, jumping up and down as she followed closely behind. "Can I play whatever I want?"

"Within reason, there's still rules and commercials I have to play, but other than that it's up to you," Pulling out her chair Beca sat down, "Ummm grab a chair and bring it in here."

Rolling Beca's chair further back, Chloe didn't think twice before sitting in the younger girls lap. She didn't forget a chair she purposely didn't bring it for just this reason, "I like this option better, you're totally more comfortable."

"Sure you can sit here," Beca replied unenthusiastically, earning a swift slap to the thigh.

"Thanks…"

There was no way this was happening Beca thought. How was she supposed to teach when a very hot and very gorgeous redhead was sitting in her lap? Not that she minded, no she didn't mind at all, in fact Chloe had done it so many times that she'd lost count. What she always remembered was every dip, curve and move Chloe's body made and how it sent her mind straight to the gutter.

Mentally kicking her ass in gear Beca grabbed Chloe's waist, then the desk and slid the chair across the floor, "Ok, observe first then you'll do it next with my help."

Listening carefully on how to add a song to the stations playlist Chloe patiently sat and watched the mouse move around the screen. Angling her head slightly she saw a soft crooked smile creep onto Beca's face. It was another one of her favorite smiles and one that only appeared when they were together. It gave her a little bit of hope that there might be something more between them.

"What?" Beca tentatively asked noticing Chloe's eyes on her.

Briefly flicking her eyes to the brunette's lips and back up Chloe shook her head, "Nothing…"

Chloe noted how easy it would be right now to straddle Beca, then she'd grab the back of the chair for support, lean in and give the kiss her all. Imaging that scenario a hundred different ways always lead to the same conclusion, Beca was probably a fantastic of a kisser. She had nothing to go by, no way of knowing, the only giveaway was how the younger girl's mouth moved when she talked or sang. Now if she could just have one opportunity to verify this theory.

"Hey," Shaking the redhead, Beca lightly laughed. Chloe was blankly staring at the screen. "Everything ok?"

"Sorry, just trying to wrap my head around all the clicking," Chloe rushed out rubbing her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said what song do you want to hear? Go with whatever you want or pick something I made. I mix it up…"

Staring at the screen Chloe spoke way before she thought, "I Kissed A Girl." Slamming her mouth shut she couldn't believe that came out, of all songs, that came out.

Beca felt a slow blush creep up her face as she thought about kissing Chloe. There was no doubt that she'd like it, but that notion needed to be pushed away for the time being. Getting back on track she typed the song into the search bar, "Ok, Katy Perry it is."

"Where do we begin again?"

Taking the redheads hand Beca placed it on the mouse, lightly laying her hand on top she started, "First, we checked if it's in the schools system and it wasn't, it wants me to pull the CD, but I have it on my hard drive. So, on my laptop we highlight the song," Using Chloe's finger Beca clicked on a few folders until the file appeared. "Next, move it to my folder on the stations server," Moving their hands together she dragged the file across the screen to a folder labeled _bmitchell_music_. "Then we switch to the stations computer and drop it into the RCS Automation library."

"Ok got it," Repeating the steps out loud Chloe made it seem like she understood what was going. In actuality her concentration had shifted and was fully focused on Beca's hand that had unknowingly slipped to her thigh. "What's next?"

Looking down Beca saw their fingers were practically linked together, they looked good together and god it felt so right. Usually she didn't like holding hands, but Chloe's was so soft and warm that she never wanted to let go, "We move it from the library to my playlist, then schedule a time."

"What about dead air?" Chloe questioned turning slightly to see the brunette.

"It'll alert you, then you can choose a commercial or do an intro…Understand?" Smiling Beca mimicked the nod she received.

When the younger girl moved her hand away Chloe instantly missed the contact, "Can I try?"

"Have at it."

Watching Chloe work her way through creating a playlist was amusing and yet endearing at the same time. The concentration was written all over Chloe's face, she was making a conscious effort to be careful and precise while following through with her task. Even though a few questions were asked here and there the redhead had really paid attention and listened.

Feeling Chloe lean back, Beca instinctively tightened her hold. Resting her chin on a shoulder she checked the playlist out, "Nice job."

Beca didn't know anyone could be so perfect, but then Chloe Beale came along and changed her whole outlook on life. That girl was the entire package, the epitome of perfection in every way, shape and form and Jesus Christ she was in love.

"Oh," Sitting up Chloe typed another song into the search bar. She briefly froze when a light kiss was placed against her shoulder then replaced with a cheek. Deciding it was an accident she quickly added the song to her list. "For old times sake?"

"Sure," Beca knows what she did was a huge mistake and she shouldn't have done it. Chloe had tensed up the instant it happened, she could only hope that wasn't an indication of what was to come. "I should've known you'd pick Titanium."

Chloe grinned, shifting to see the brunettes face she used a teasing tone, "It's kinda our song."

"No it's _your_ song, you just forced me to sing it with you," Beca challenged back lifting an eyebrow.

"Totes our song," Chloe smirked narrowing her eyes.

"No…" Shaking her head the brunette continued, "It's the song you use…"

Holding up a hand Chloe stopped Beca midsentence, "Used to, I've got a new lady jam. So now this is just _our_ song."

Sighing the younger girl tried one final time, "Not our song."

"Yes…" The redhead knows she shouldn't say what's on her mind but she could dream right, "We're dancing to it at our wedding."

Snapping her eyes to Chloe's, Beca couldn't tell if the redhead was serious, "Oh so now we're getting married?"

Chloe turned sideways, the younger girl looked slightly nervous, all night she'd been getting these mixed signals, lingering touches and weird glances. It seemed like Beca was into her, "Hell yeah, we're made for each other and Titanium is so going to be our wedding jam."

Swallowing hard Beca didn't know what to say, in her eyes they were perfect for each other. Deciding to play along she threw out what she considered Chloe's theme song, "Nope, we're dancing to Can't Take My Eyes Off of You, the Lauren Hill version."

"Oh I like it," Tying out the name Chloe added it to the line up before rounding back on the brunette. It was fun, yet disappointing, dreaming about a wedding that's never going to happen, "Can we have fancy surf and turf for dinner?"

"Definitely, as long as you allow a side of mac and cheese."

Nodding Chloe smiled, "Big or small wedding?"

Pondering the thought Beca shrugged, "I'm thinking on the smaller side…destination weddings can get expensive."

"We're having a destination wedding?"

"Oh totally," Laughing at the questioning face Beca continued, "Your nagging was relentless and future me thought she might as well keep the future wife happy."

Chloe paused, that comment rolled so fast and easy off the brunette's tongue that she almost didn't have a comeback. Patting Beca's face lightly she grinned, "See and people thought we'd never work."

"Haters gonna hate right?"

"Right…"

"So tell me Beale, in your whole little wedding world who asked who?"

Chloe always pictured someone asking her why would this be any different. "It was all you."

"Well I hope I was creative," Fidgeting with a pen the brunette laughed. It was kind of ironic talking about proposals and marriage when she couldn't even work up the courage to ask Chloe out.

"I like to call it The Beca Mitchell Method and it took me completely by surprise."

Momentarily sitting in silence Beca had to be honest, Chloe was legitimately the only one she could see herself with for an extended period of time, maybe even forever.

Since they were on the subject, Beca figured now was the time to do what she'd been planning all night, "So, I must've also asked you out on our first date?"

"Yeah," Getting up Chloe moved to sit on the edge of the small desk. She couldn't believe the subject had gone this far, "You weren't even nervous either."

"That's funny cause I so am right now," If Beca had a way to slap her mouth right now she would, that wasn't meant to be said out loud.

"What?" Chloe's heart rate just doubled and the atmosphere in the room got serious.

Diverting her eyes to the soundboard Beca battled with herself about how to proceed. Should she suggestively question then play it off when Chloe politely rejected her or blatantly change the subject and forget it all together? Yeah, she had nothing.

Wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans Beca's eyes ventured to Chloe's. They seemed hopeful instead of panic filled like she imagined, "Ok…I know this might be kind of weird and awkward, especially coming from me…"

"It's ok you can tell me," If Chloe could cross every finger and toe for luck right now she would. If what was about to go down was what she hoped, then she'd be verifying her kissing theory soon.

"So…"

"So…"

Standing Beca started wringing her hands pacing back and forth along the carpet, she wasn't nervous when she asked other people out. However, those girls weren't Chloe fucking Beale, irrefutably the hottest girl on campus. It was weird, Chloe could literally have her pick of guys and girls on campus, yet the redhead spent the majority of her free time with her.

Taking a deep breath Beca let it out before turning to face Chloe. It was now of never, "I was thinking Saturday we could maybe, only if you want to because you can totally say no… Would you want to, I don't know like go…"

Instantly the stations electricity went out, leaving the entire building in darkness except for Beca's laptop, the stations computer and server.

Perfect timing, Beca thought franticly moving around, hitting switches and keys. She was so close, she'd finally worked up the nerve and bam the power goes out, interrupting her concentration, her courage and well everything that goes along with asking someone on a date.

"Hey," Placing a hand on the brunettes arm Chloe stilled the frantic movements. "Slow down, finish what you were saying."

Beca blinked a few times before turning away.

Chloe wanted to hear the last part of that question, but the look she got was fleeting and scared. She could tell the moment was gone and she'd never hear the outcome, maybe she wasn't being asked on a date. Slumping her shoulders she calmly asked, "Why are you rushing? It's not the end of the world."

"I've only got five minutes until the backup power supply kicks off." Rapidly clicking, the younger girl cued up a preset playlist. "We can't have dead air. I have just enough time to start the late night mix that runs off a server downtown."

Checking her phone Chloe noted the time, "There's forty minutes left on your shift. Can you leave once you're done?"

"Yeah," Shutting the computer down Beca closed her laptop and unplugged it. Shoving it into her bag she moved toward the door. "You ready to roll?"

Using her flashlight app to illuminate the room Chloe picked up her jacket as she passed the desk. Stopping at the door the brunette slammed into her, letting out a giggle she shined the light in Beca's face, "Want to go to my place it's closer?"

"Sure," Blocking the light Beca let out a frustrated groan. "Dude, powers out."

"No shit Sherlock…"

Rattling the door Beca turned, playfully glaring, "Ok Watson, solve the mystery of the magnetic locking door and how we're supposed to get out."

"Ohh," Moving the light Chloe looked where she last swiped the keycard, the tiny red dot that was always on was gone. "I've got nothing."

Beca laughed at the gloomy tone, she knew the feeling, "This is the second time this has happened, Fat Amy and I were locked in during that storm two weeks ago. I told the station manager that thing was bad news after it happened. That son of a bitch assured me someone came out to fix it."

"I'm thinking you were lied to," Chloe chimed in suppressing a laugh. Beca's rants were always so entertaining.

"Bitches," Beca spat out, "They should've stuck with the old fashioned key method, but noooooo they have to have these newfangled contraptions."

Chloe couldn't hold it back anymore, she burst out laughing, Beca was two cute when she was ticked off. Tapping the brunette on the shoulder she pointed outside, "Look, it's not even raining."

Beca nodded, "That's weird, there's lights on across the street. Usually, when we don't have power neither do they."

"I guess we just wait it out… What do we do now?"

Grinning Beca imitated Chloe's voice, "I've got nothing." A slow smile crept on her face as she pointed up. "There's a couch upstairs and a mini-fridge with beer though."

"You know how I hate to let beer get cold."

"Shall we?"

Looping her arm through the younger girls, Chloe handed her phone over, "Lead the way…"

* * *

><p>Beca looked around at the loft they'd occupied for the better part of two hours. It was kind of secluded, crammed into a small alcove behind a couple of racks of hardly used classical and big band records. The couch with its cracked leather and worn arms was surprisingly confortable and easily accommodated both of them as they stretched out and talked. This place was quiet and judging by the amount of dust covering the small lamp resting on a make shift table of unused crates, totally forgotten.<p>

Pulling out her phone Beca typed a message to Stacie while waiting for Chloe to return from downstairs.

Beca [2:21AM]: Epic fail dude, I was one sentence away from asking Chloe out and telling her how I felt, when the power went out. Now the moment's gone…

Stacie [2:23AM]: The nights not over, you're still locked in the radio station.

Beca [2:24AM]: How do you know we're locked in the station?

Stacie [2:24AM]: Lucky guess… Just kiss her.

Beca [2:25AM]: It's not that simple.

Movement caught Beca's attention, Chloe was making her way back upstairs.

Stacie [2:26AM]: It is, now man up and ask her out.

Beca [2:27AM]: I got to go…

"You lied, you said there was beer in the mini-fridge I expected more than three cans," Setting the final can next to Beca's laptop Chloe sighed dramatically. Falling onto the couch she wished this was a date.

"Last time I checked there was a twelve pack," Propping her feet on the table Beca looked to her right. The light given off by her laptop made the redhead look really pretty, "You know staring at that beer isn't going to help us drink it."

"I was trying to use telepathy to move the can to my mouth."

"Oh yeah?" Chuckling the brunette watched Chloe lift her fingers to her temple and intently stare the can down, "How's that working out for you?"

Focusing Chloe squinted, "Not so well its not moving."

Shoving the older girl, Beca used a serious tone, "That's because you should use telekinesis not telepathy, nerd."

"If you're so confident sensei then teach me," Chloe replied with a straight face and unwavering gaze.

"Ok, first get in the zone and clear your mind, become one with the beer can."

This was absolutely ridiculous Chloe thought playing along, concentrating on the object, "I am the beer can."

"Good," Smirking Beca covered Chloe's eyes. "Relax, don't think about anything else." Holding back laughter she removed her hand, the redheads eyes were closed and her breathing slow and even. Fighting to keep a steady voice she continued, "Now visualize it floating through the air."

Chloe relaxed her body further, picturing the can in her mind.

Slowly grabbing the can Beca leaned in and whispered, "Now just keep concentrating, you have to be patient."

Concentrate? How was Chloe supposed to concentrate with Beca so close? As the younger girl spoke Chloe could feel the breath tickling the skin below her ear. It was a sensitive spot and the innocent action was driving her crazy.

With a practiced finger Beca cracked the can open. Seeing the redhead jump she started laughing before taking a sip and reclining into the couch.

Chloe's eyes snapped open, punching the brunette's arm she tried to act annoyed but the slouched posture and infectious laughter only made her join in, "That was sick and twisted, you're awful."

"You love it…"

"I totally bought into it, you sounded like you knew what you were talking about."

"That's because I do," Beca stated matter of factly.

"Where'd you learn this skill?

Shrugging Beca held out the can, "WikiHow…"

"The one with pictures?" Taking a sip Chloe passed it back.

"That's the only way I roll Beale," Setting the can down Beca balanced it on its edge, backing away she waved her hands around like she'd performed a magic trick. "You can learn a lot of important stuff from that site."

"Like what?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Umm," Racking her brain Beca briefly closed her eyes and grinned. "How to hypnotize a chicken, react to ugly babies or surviving a super comet hitting earth. But then they have totally normal things like playing baseball or asking someone out."

Beca can't believe that information slipped, she accidently stumbled upon that while looking up date ideas. The page was amusing and pretty much said everything she and Stacie discussed. She knew she needed to basically bite the bullet and ask, but her failed attempt a few hours ago made everything blurry.

If Chloe didn't return her feelings then Beca knew their friendship would get awkward, the random texts would stop, then dinners and lunches would be gone and finally they'd quite hanging out talking altogether. She couldn't afford to lose the best thing that's ever happened to her, but she always held onto a little sliver of hope.

Nervously laughing, Chloe didn't look at the younger girl. She was receiving mixed signals again and she couldn't tell if that comment was serious or a joke. Deciding to not address it she grabbed the beer, "What do we do now?"

"No clue…"

Yawning Chloe was getting tired and honestly Beca was so warm and cozy and the couch so comfortable, that she could curl up right now and go to sleep. But she didn't want the night to end, it was just them talking and having fun together with no outside distractions.

Resting her head on Beca's shoulder Chloe suggested something fun, "I know let's play a game."

"A game?" Raising an eyebrow Beca skeptically looked at the older girl. Chloe's games were usually ridiculously cheesy and she never won, but she was beyond fighting it at this point.

"Yes…"

"Ok."

Kicking off her shoes Chloe got comfortable, "Ok let's play the first date game."

Choking on beer Beca fought to swallow what was in her mouth. A million things were running through her head because she constantly thought about their first date, "Excuse me?"

"It's simple, we pretend we're on a date trying to get to know each other," Holding up a hand Chloe smiled when Beca closed her mouth. "We ask totally random questions to see what the others response will be. The first one that can't or refuses to answer loses."

"This is so high school Chloe," Beca said shamefully hanging her head.

"Where do you think I learned it?"

"Can't we play the lets smoke pot behind the bleachers game?"

Skeptically looking at the brunette, Chloe smirked, "That one's not fun, it just makes you hungry and loopy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the front door," Beca said excitedly rubbing her hands together menacingly. Chloe Beale smoked pot, this information was way to good to pass up. "So tell me miss goodie two shoes, when did this happen?"

Crossing her arms the redhead defiantly stared at Beca, "Are we playing or not?"

"Yes," Sitting up straighter Beca tossed the empty can aside. Chloe was so in for it, she was full of crazy questions and answers, "Is there a limit to the ridiculousness?"

"Nope…"

"Ok," Beca put on a smug smile, "Tell me about this pot smoking experience?"

Returning the smile the redhead laughed, "There isn't one to tell, I made it up as a ploy to get you to play."

"Fuck…But don't you just want to try it once?"

After fifteen minutes of the random serious first date questions Beca decided to make things interesting. She was tired of asking things like favorite color, band or food, she already knew those answers.

Lifting an eyebrow Beca was about to get real, real fast. It was time for the hard pressing questions, "What's your stance on chicken nuggets?"

"_Chick-Fil-A_ or _McDonald's_?" Chloe challenged back.

Tilting her head Beca thought about that, both were distinctly different with good and bad aspects, "_Chick-Fil-A_..."

"Legit they're the best ones around. Then add the _Chick-Fil-A_ sauce and your set," Chloe answered confidently.

Nodding Beca agreed, they were the best nuggets, "I prefer the Polynesian sauce."

"I like your style," Chloe added, that was her second favorite sauce. "The only downside is I only want to eat it on Sunday and those fuckers are closed."

Laughing Beca pointed and smiled, "True story. You're next…"

"If I left you alone…in a room…with a box full of Oreos and told you not to eat them, how long would it take you to disobey my wishes?"

"Is there milk in said room?"

"Of course."

Without hesitation Beca answered, "Then like a minute and a half."

"Why so specific?"

"Easy," Running her hands along her jeans Beca prepared her answer. "I'd wait thirty seconds to make sure you're weren't coming back. Then take another thirty to open the package and dip the cookie in the milk. Dunk time varies, so I'd hold it in as long as possible. While the remaining time I'll use to eat the cookie and close the package back to its original state."

"Ohh well played…Hit me Mitchell."

Beca's next question was serious and she put on a stern face and tone, "Would you _willing_ let Oprah slap you across the face?"

"Before she does it can she point and scream at me, you get a slap? Then," Standing Chloe did her best impersonation of excited Oprah informing everyone they're getting a new car. "Everybody gets a slap?"

"Never thought of it," That impression was spot on and Beca thought Chloe looked hot walking around, pointing and yelling like she owned the place. Thinking a few seconds she shrugged. "I'll allow it."

"Then absolutely yes," Sitting down the redhead caught her breath. Reclining on the couch she rested her feet in Beca's lap, "It's not everyday you get smacked by Oprah. I want bragging rights."

Running her hands over Chloe's shins Beca grinned, "Your turn."

"If you had to chug one condiment, which would it be?"

Giving a disbelieving face the brunette couldn't believe Chloe didn't know this, she put it on everything and even had a bottle in the redheads fridge, "Ranch dressing, duh."

Slapping her forehead Chloe quietly laughed, "I knew that. You go…"

"What flavor of Doritos dust do you prefer to lick off your fingers?"

"I don't like Doritos."

Whipping her head to the left so fast Beca thought she pulled a muscle, "That's not what you said last month when we ate Doritos Locos Tacos from Taco Bell."

"We vowed never to speak of that night. It was two in the morning and we sat in your car shoving our faces with tacos and cinnamon twists," It had been a late night for them, studying for big tests when they decided to take a break. Driving around town in search of a snack they found the only thing open was Taco Bell, Beca's favorite. Glaring at the younger girl Chloe couldn't believe they were discussing this right now. "You pinky swore you bitch!"

"Just admit you loved it."

"Never…"

Getting up in Chloe's face Beca put on an over amused and satisfied grin, "Do you need to be remind that you, Chloe Beale, are the one who wanted the Taco 12 Pack."

"I was hungry," The redhead said crossing her arms in defiance. "Only half had the Doritos shell!"

"What else?"

"Ok fine," Throwing her hands up Chloe let out an exasperated groan, "I loved it, it was so deliciously bad for you that I just couldn't stop eating. Is that what you wanted to hear."

"Glad we're on the same page," Beca replied readjusting back into the cushions knowing she'd won that battle. Watching Chloe get so cutely frustrated she couldn't help but think how this would've been a great date. The whole night had been amazing actually. "Any more questions or do you finally give up?"

Chloe was extremely tired and thought she might as well get comfortable and what better way then cuddling with Beca, "What's your favorite position to watch Netflix in?"

"Stretched out on your couch."

"Show me…"

Trying to force Chloe's legs to the side Beca knew the redhead wasn't budging, "Make room, you know I like my back in the cushions."

The couch easily accommodated them length wise, but two people laying back to front was a tight squeeze. Throwing her arm around Chloe's waist Beca wiggled around until she was comfortably settled in the cushions.

"I think this is a ploy to get me to hug you," The brunette whispered feeling Chloe relax into her.

They'd been in this position a hundred times and Beca knew this wasn't something friends do, she and Stacie never did this. It started out innocent, Chloe's head or feet in her lap, then they'd both fall asleep and waking up hours later or the next morning they'd be wrapped around each other. Somehow this is what they evolved into and even though she acted like it was a major inconvenience, she loved it.

"Maybe, maybe not," That was a total lie but god Chloe wanted to feel this even if it was for a short time.

"Why are we whispering?"

Giggling the redhead moved around getting more comfortable, "You started it…"

"Did not."

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up…"

Beca knew they shouldn't be laying here like this, she was only digging the hole she was in deeper, but she couldn't help it. She'd come a long way in three years, now she was more open and free and it was all thanks to Chloe. The truly surprising thing was how much she actually needed this type of affection and how easy it was to reciprocate it. When they are together all the hugs, cuddles, snuggles, looping of arms and kisses on the cheek felt natural and so right and she was glad she quit fighting it.

Resting her head on a cushion Beca quietly laughed, "So who won your little game?"

"You know I'm not sure, neither of us backed down." Maybe they could pickup where they left off if some type of date ever materialized Chloe thought. Right now she was to chicken shit to say anything because the inevitable heartbreak kept getting in the way. "How about a draw?"

"Sounds good to me."

Yawing Chloe moved a hand under head feeling her eyes grow heavy, "It's almost four, I'm not going to be able to make it much longer."

Beca loved sleeping next to Chloe, she always rested so much better when the redhead was around, "Go to sleep…."

"Goodnight.

"Are you cold?"

"A little…" A small smile crept on her lips as Chloe felt the brunette slightly tighten her arms. "Don't leave without me tomorrow…"

"Never," Looking over the older girls shoulder Beca saw Chloe's eyes shut. Leaning over she closed her laptop leaving the room in complete darkness, giving her an opportunity to think.

With Chloe graduating in a couple of months Beca wished they could be more, she wishes each kiss and hug meant something other then friendship. Above all she wishes she was confident enough to express that. She came close tonight but deep down she knows she still would've backed down and not gone through with asking the redhead on a date.

Its just that things were different with Chloe, they always had been, and it was only recently that she realized how emotionally attached and invested she was. Chloe always let her be herself, never demanded or asked for anything, was always so encouraging, supporting and loving. And in a few months that was going to vanish, her daily support system was about to be taken away. What was going to happen when that lifeline wasn't there next year, would she even be able to survive? It was a crushing dilemma and something she didn't want to think about because it only made her heart ache.

Chloe hadn't been asleep long when an elbow accidently got her in the back. Instead of letting Beca know she was awake she remained quiet, listening for even breathing.

After ten minutes of silence Chloe knew the brunettes mind was furiously working, "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Ohh nothing much, just things," Beca was grasping for straws, she thought Chloe had fallen asleep a long time ago. There was no way she could tell the girl in her arms what was actually running through her head.

Chloe didn't want to pry, but sometimes the brunette needed a little light poking to actually start the flow of conversation when she was worried about something, "Was there something you needed to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine," Biting her lip Beca was thankful Chloe couldn't see her face. That was a blatant lie, everything was far from fine.

Shutting her eyes Chloe snuggled back in, "You promise?"

"I promise…"

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Chloe doesn't know why but she felt the need to say that just in case.

"I know and thank you…"

"You're welcome."

Thinking about the past couple of years Beca couldn't imagine her life without Chloe Beale in it. She'd probably still be this closed off, angry person with ten less friends struggling to make it in LA. There was no doubt in her mind that she was happier with who she was and with everyone around her because of the Chloe. She'd learned a lot about herself and somewhere along the way she fell so hard for the one person that cared the most.

"Chlo?" Lifting her head Beca squinted through the darkness, no movement or response, Chloe was finally asleep.

What Beca was going to say next, she had never said it to anyone and definitely couldn't say it while Chloe was awake, she'd tried. It was a cowardly thing to do but she needed to get it off her chest. Thinking it in her head was one thing but saying it out loud made it real and made it tangible.

"I'm so in love with you Chloe Beale. So much so that it hurts and I don't know what to do, I'm so scared of telling you because I can't lose you. Just know I want more with you, god I think I want everything with you. Even if it's a sort amount time or forever, I'll take whatever you give me."

Beca's voice was so quiet that she wasn't even sure the words came out, but she knew her voice broke in there somewhere. Laying her head down she pushed away everything she was feeling and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30AM The Next Morning<strong>

"Lily sent a text, electricity's back on," Nervously glancing around Fat Amy was just as anxious as everyone else.

It was a little weird for four friends to be sitting outside the student center this early but they'd brought coffee, breakfast and some schoolbooks to make it seem like they were studying for an early test. In actuality they were studying the radio station door, waiting for a new couple to emerge.

"Stacie you still haven't heard from Beca," Jessica excitedly questioned, eyes locked on the door.

Checking her phone Stacie frowned, no new messages, "Not since late last night when Beca chickened out."

Snatching the phone away Cynthia Rose reread the texts, "I can't believe all you told her was to man up."

"Well none of you bitches had any better advice," Looking around Stacie saw everyone guiltily shift their eyes away.

The group had been waiting all night for news, they even had a mini sleep over in Stacie and Beca's dorm room while they waited. The cheers that resounded when a text finally came through quickly dissipated when the message was read out loud.

Sighing Cynthia Rose tossed the phone back, "We kind of fucked this up ourselves."

"True," Jessica added with a defeated tone. "We should've let nature take its course. Killing the lights also killed the Beca's confidence… She was so close."

Slapping a hand on the table Fat Amy got everyone's attention, "Cheer up aca-bitches, they still had the whole night to get it on." When everyone nodded, she continued. "I want those two lesbianing each other just as bad as the rest of you. I'm not giving up hope."

"What do you think they did all night," Blushing Jessica didn't mean the question to come out the way it sounded but it still received smirks and quiet laughter.

"Oh grow up," Stacie chastised everyone. She'd be the first to admit she liked talking about sex but she was mature about it. At least she wasn't giggling like fifth graders in the back of sex ed class. Looking at Jessica, she shrugged, "Whatever it is that Beca and Chloe do, I really have no clue. Beca's spends the night at Chloe's a lot and the only things she says is they hang out and stuff."

Taking a sip of coffee Fat Amy doubtfully glared at Stacie, "I think they're doing it, you know the whole friends with benefits type of thing. Are you positive they aren't doing it?"

"Positive…"

"Stacie send a text, see what's going on," Cynthia Rose cut in.

Unlocking her phone Stacie shot off a quick text.

Stacie [7:48AM]: Are you and Chloe an item?

Beca [7:50AM]: No…

Passing the phone around there were collective sighs from each member and a few fists pounding the table.

Stacie [7:52AM]: What happened? Did you even say anything?

Beca [7:55AM]: I'll tell you later. I got to go the powers back on and we're going for breakfast.

Stacie [7:55AM]: Ok…

Stacie sighed, she didn't know what it was going to take to make Beca say something because Chloe obviously wouldn't. With spring break right around the corner there was a party coming up, a party that she knew for a fact Chloe would be at. Now she just needed to convince Beca to finally make a move out of the friend zone.

Clapping her hands excitedly Jessica tried to liven the mood, "Look everyone here comes our OTP."

"Only one problem," Fact Amy cut in dryly watching the two walk down the street and eventually out of view, "Bechloe isn't on."

"Yeah but someday it will be and it's going to be awesome," Cynthia Rose stated soundly.

Standing Stacie picked up her stuff and tossed her empty coffee cup in the trash. Slinging her purse over her shoulder she looked around, "Just so everyone knows when they get married and they will, I can feel it, I'm telling this story at the reception. Everyone knows I'll be Beca's maid of honor."

"I pretty sure I'll be maid of honor," Fat Amy said in a disbelieving tone. Being met with questioning stares she slumped her shoulders, "Ok fine, I won't be maid of honor but I'll be the best damn pirate dancer at their beach wedding."

"Beach wedding," Three voices collectively asked.

Looking around Fat Amy pointed a finger knowingly, "Please, everyone knows Chloe loves the beach, she talks about it 24/7 and everyone knows Beca will give her whatever she wants."

"That's true," Jessica added. "We all know how whipped Beca is and they're not even together yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2 ****Thanks for reading!**

**Apologies for the late update again, I had this ready last week but life and work got in the way. So I hope this was worth the wait.******  
><strong>**

**This one was a lot of fun to write, it was actually really nice to take a step back and write them trying to keep things under wraps. I picked Chloe's last year/Beca's junior year because I felt it had the most built tension between them because Chloe was leaving. Sadly though neither could take that step, even though they both were thinking it and it almost slipped out a few times. And man Beca was so close! But we all know what eventually happens, they get their happy ending.**

**If you're still aren't sure about how their relationship progressed read _The Evolution of Chloe's Feelings (Chapter 5 &6 in this fic),_ followed _Caught_ and _No Electricity (_both of which are on my main page and the same universe as this fic). Or you can just PM me I'm more then happy to explain any questions you have!**

**T****hank you guys again for all the awesome reviews last chapter, I was worried seeing as how it was a little different from what I normally like to write. Seriously I'm so thankful so you all love what I'm doing it really means a lot! **

**As for next time, topics for the next chapter are up in the air so we'll**** see how it goes...  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Four Proposals

**Title: **Four Proposals or The Day Jessica Figured Out Beca and Chloe Were Married

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post - _No Electricity _(One month after Super Secret Wedding Chapter 7)

**Disclaimer: **Life sucks because I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, except the DVD. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

* * *

><p>"Beca, stop eating those," Chloe scolded slipping into her shoes and entering the kitchen.<p>

Jumping, Beca dropped the cookie and turned, "But they're freshly baked cookies and still warm."

"They're for Stacie."

Putting on an innocent expression Beca shoved her hands in her pockets, "So is the wine we're giving her, but _that_ was too much of a hassle to open. Those," She motioned towards the table, "You left laying around."

"They weren't laying around and you know it," Approaching the table Chloe picked up the Tupperware container, "I knew I should've put them out of the reach of small children."

Picking up the half eaten cookie Beca popped it in her mouth, "Your loss."

"Babe, half these cookies are gone," It was so hard to be upset, it really was, but those were Stacie's favorite cookies and Chloe didn't have time to bake more.

"Wait," The word came out all jumbled as Beca questioned with a mouthful. Swallowing, she pointed at her wife, "You can't put this all on me, oh no. When I got home from work you were eating them too!"

Chloe quickly averted her eyes to the container, trying to change the subject, "I think it's going to snow tonight."

"You're evading the question," Beca replied incredulously.

"Am not..."

"Are too…"

Groaning the redhead dropped the container and picked up a cookie. Taking a bite she knew Beca was right, but it still left one major question, "Now what do we take to Stacie's house warming party?"

Three weeks ago Stacie moved into a new apartment, not far from them or her job. She was a kindergarten teacher at Chloe's school and had been crashing at their place since the end of September.

"There's a gourmet market a couple blocks away," It was the first thing that came to mind and a place Beca loved visiting, "They have loads of fancy cheeses and food."

"Are they open?"

"Strangely they're open 24/7," One night Beca was lacking an ingredient for dinner she was making and Barzini's, a place she'd walked by every day, had it. Even though it was late the place was open, "If you ever need rare olives at two in the morning, it's your place. They could probably put a gift basket or something together."

Nodding, Chloe liked that idea, "That'll work, they can pair things with the wine for us."

"There's a whole aisle dedicated to kitchen things that I don't know the name of or how to use, but it's awesome. Let's get her some stuff from there too," Beca was on a roll. She loved that place, she loved any type of supermarket really. Grocery shopping was one of her favorite things to do, "I can't wait to go."

Laughing at the tiny ball of energy Chloe needed to get serious, "No getting out of control, we need focus while we're in there. This is a quick trip."

"I'll be good I promise."

"I'm holding you accountable."

Grinning the brunette picked up a couple cookies, shoving one in her mouth she spoke between bites, "These cookies are fucking awesome by the way."

"Thanks. Why don't you save some for later…" Taking the uneaten cookie from her wife's hand, Chloe placed it back in the container and sealed the lid. Beca gloomily watched the whole action and she equated it to taking away a child's toy. Lightly laughing she patted Beca's cheek, "Please go do whatever you need to do to get ready so we can leave."

"Ok…" Slumping her shoulders Beca turned towards the living room, but felt a hand grab her arm.

"Hey," Maneuvering around, Chloe was met with questioning eyes. Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck she gave a quick kiss, "Can you bring me my jewelry I left it next to the sink?"

Backing up to the table Beca lifted Chloe, setting her on the edge. Placing open mouthed kisses down the redhead's neck she heard a sharp intake of air and the felt grip on her shoulders tighten. Grinning against the skin she spoke in a low tone, "What do I get in return?"

"I made you cookies."

"No," Pulling back Beca smirked, "You made Stacie cookies, I just ate them." Continuing her journey she sucked on Chloe's pulse point and inched her fingertips up jean clad thighs.

Tilting her head for more access, Chloe was slowly getting turned on. Beca was doing the bare minimum and it was driving her crazy, "God…you're making it extremely hard to concentrate right now."

Beca knows she should stop but Chloe wasn't exactly pushing her away, in fact legs just wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer. Shifting their position she attached their lips in a slow kiss that was too perfect to stop. As fingers played with the hairs on her neck and things started intensifying she knew they were going to be late. But fucking hell she could careless right now, she loved where this was going.

Breaking away Chloe opened her eyes and took a couple calming breaths, "You're entirely to good at that, but we'll never get anywhere if we keep going…"

"Oh we were getting somewhere alright."

"We're not having sex on the table, we eat here," Chloe bit back laughter realizing she was halfway laying down already and it would be so easy to continue. How Beca gets her into these situations unknowingly is a mystery.

Arching an eyebrow Beca smirked, "And your point?"

That was well played, Chloe had walked right into that one, "Touché."

Collapsing forward, Beca buried her face in Chloe's shoulder, "I didn't hear any complaints when we did it on the counter a few weeks ago."

It was the day Stacie left for her new apartment, they'd just finished lunch and were cleaning up when Chloe somehow ended up on the counter. Then before she knew it their clothes were flying off, hands were everywhere and sloppy, fast and frantic kisses were given. The only excuse she had was that while Stacie was living with them, they constantly had to pick and choose when and where they had sex. While Beca fully agreed, she also claimed it was because they were newlyweds and newly married people did stuff like have sex on the counter just for the hell of it.

"I…yeah I got nothing," Pushing the brunette aside Chloe got off the table. "That was a memorable experience."

"It was more than memorable," Beca replied reminiscing about that event. "It's ingrained in my brain, I still have flashbacks at highly inappropriate times."

There was something was so hot about that incident, Chloe thought, "We did release a lot of built up sexual tension."

"I love Stacie, she's my best friend, but those two months she lived with us was torture on our sex life," Beca added.

Although sneaking around was fun, from time to time Stacie had caught them in a few compromising positions. Chloe always said it was funny how Stacie picked the most inopportune times to knock on their bedroom door, enter and sit on the end of the bed acting like it was no big deal they'd just had sex. Even though it was just Stacie, the queen of the no shame game and self proclaimed hunter of single dads, Beca still found it awkward chatting about dinner plans with just a sheet covering them.

Dragging her wife out of the kitchen Chloe made a beeline for the stairs, "Baby please go get ready."

"Cockblocked by my own wife," Pounding her feet up the stairs dramatically Beca shouted for emphasis, "That's a first."

Laughing Chloe picked up the remote and plopped down on the couch, "Yeah, yeah I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're a _horribly_ sexy person," Stopping Beca jumped down the steps and walked over to the couch. Leaning over the back she gave a kiss, "I love you though."

"I love you too," Chloe laughed hard as her wife's expression instantly changed from humorous to questioning, "What?"

Standing up the brunette was silent for a few seconds, "Can I wear my wedding ring tonight? I forgot it this morning, I was in a hurry."

That was an odd question, Beca never asked permission to wear it before. Chloe never made a big deal if it wasn't worn, lately though Beca had been wearing it all the time. Then a light went off, only a handful of people knew they were married and they were trying to keep it under wraps until April. The ones that did know thought it was for insurance purposes, but that was only partly true they were actually tired of waiting. Three weeks later, they were married overlooking a vineyard in California the day after Thanksgiving.

Seeing the pleading face Chloe nodded, "You'll be fine it's just Stacie and a few teachers from work, they aren't coming to the wedding."

"You sure?"

"Positive…" Chloe felt bad not inviting anyone she worked with, but they decided to keep things small for close family and friends only. "They won't ask any questions, all they know is we're engaged, our secrets safe."

"If you say so..."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Beca silently made her way downstairs carrying a bag of multicolored origami hearts. Setting down her shoes she crept around the living room and started spreading them over the floor. She'd been working on them for weeks in hopes of surprising Chloe with something special, it was her way of showing just how happy she was that they were married.<p>

Beca thought it would be fun to propose again and she wasn't just going to do it once, she going to do it twenty times. She didn't want anything to take away from the original proposal, she'd spent weeks planning and preparing for that night, and it had been so special and perfect. Instead these needed to be fun and lighthearted, something they could both look back on and laugh.

The first one was going to be simple and a way to explain all the rules. Chloe loved this type of stuff and she loved being the reason behind the surprised, overly happy, and loving looks.

Returning to the stairs, Beca slipped on her shoes and went to the middle of the room, "Chlo, you ready to go?"

"Be there in a sec," Packing up the wine bottles Chloe switched off the light and picked up her purse. Exiting the kitchen she stopped midstride, there was something all over the floor. Bending down she instantly knew what it was, Beca's origami stuff. Over the years she'd accumulated so many of these things and she'd kept every single one of them.

Chloe's eyes trailed along the floor until they landed on the smiling brunette and it made her heart rate quicken, "Beca, what's going on?"

"Can you come here," Beca reassuringly waved the redhead over, "This will only take a couple minutes."

The closer Chloe walked the number of origami hearts increased, "Did you make all these?"

"Yeah I did," Taking the wine from Chloe, Beca set it on the coffee table. This go around she wasn't nervous, "There's a few hundred here, it took me forever."

Whatever Chloe was going to say next she forgot as she watched Beca take her hands and get down on one knee, this couldn't be a proposal. Focusing back on the present situation she shot a playful, questioning glare, which earned a chuckle.

"I know how crazy this may seem, but when I asked you to marry me last year I wasn't down on one knee." Smiling Beca saw the same cute and confused look she fell in love with. Chloe hadn't put the pieces together, "I also asked if you wanted me to get down on one knee…"

Squeezing their hands Chloe cut in, "And at the time I was only able to shake my head no."

"I know, I remember everything about that night."

"Me too, it was perfect, you were perfect…that's why I don't understand what you're doing."

"Just know this will _never_ take away from that night. This is something fun that I came up with, a way for you to have all those cliché proposal moments everyone talks about and you gush about in movies."

Nodding Chloe bit her lip.

Beca let go of Chloe's hand and pulled out the engagement and wedding rings from her jacket, "For this one I'm doing it the old fashioned way. That way when people ask, you can tell them that I did get down on one knee in the middle of the living room, surrounded by multicolored paper hearts."

"Baby, you don't need to do this," The redhead's voice was wavering, this was so sweet and unexpected she honestly didn't know what to say.

"I want to, it's a traditional thing to do," Pausing Beca contemplated her next sentence she never told anyone about this conversation. She'd been so nervous talking with Chloe's dad and then mom that she was almost sure Katherine Beale would've blabbed about it by now. "Just like asking your parents because yeah, I did that, right after Christmas last year."

Chloe's face softened, "I had no idea, they've never said anything."

"I was slightly terrified that afternoon, but that's a whole other story," Lightly laughing Beca loved every second and every reaction she was getting. Chloe looked just as anxious now as she did back then, "Now one more thing before I ask…"

"Good because I'm ready to give an answer…"

"Where've I heard that before," Getting a light slap Beca playfully groaned, "That night you said if I asked twenty different ways your answer would always be the same." Waiting she saw the smile slowly increase on her wife's face, all the dots were finally connecting. "If you check the calendar there is exactly sixteen weeks until our second wedding in April. So, I want to test you, I'm going to ask you to marry me twenty different ways and see if I get the same answer each time."

Chloe's crying right now and it's all because Beca hit her with something so creative and romantic. No one's ever going to believe this, even her own mother won't know what to say when she finds out. Part of her thinks Beca does it because no one will buy that she's a humongous softy and the other part knows that it's just the way Beca is.

Wiping a few tears away Chloe tried to laugh, "You've missed four weeks already."

"That's because making three hundred origami hearts takes time," Beca felt the blush creep up her cheeks, she had to hide making them for weeks. "I drastically underestimated how long that shit would take."

Laughing the redhead didn't have a comeback, she could barely make a crane the one time Beca tried to teach her. So, she appreciated the time and effort it tool to make all of these and she would keep every single one, "Sixteen is still a good number."

"Oh no, you're getting twenty," Beca was bound and determined to make twenty happen, she had a plan, "You're getting one now, then randomly throughout the night you'll get three more. After that, one per week and no, you won't get any warning."

"You suck."

"You love me…"

Shrugging Chloe sighed, "I do, I _really_ do, no argument with you there."

Now that the rules were laid out, Beca knew it was time to get the show on the road. Holding up the rings she smiled, getting an equally bright and loving one in return, "I know this is corny but I'm doing all of this because I love you and I love being married to you… These past five weeks have been amazing and just when I think things can't get better it does, everyday it does. I'm so glad we eloped, it's quite possibly one of the best ideas you've ever conned me into."

"I didn't con you," Chloe said through tears.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Whatever…"

Beca laughed, it really didn't take much convincing, "I'm so glad we get to spend our lives together…"

"Me too," Even though the redhead knows it was coming, she's pretty sure her hearts going to stop again when she hears the question.

Taking Chloe's left hand Beca slid the rings on, stopping at the knuckle, "So, now I'm going to ask, significantly less nervous than last time, because I'm confident in your answer…" Hearing a giggle she joined in, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, always it's a yes," Watching the rings slide into place Chloe couldn't help thinking how perfect they looked on her hand. "I love you so much."

Before Beca was fully standing Chloe's lips were on hers, almost sending her of balance. She knew the redhead would be surprised but she never expected her to be so emotional, she definitely did something right.

Pulling back Beca let out a happy sigh, "I love you too. Thanks for saying yes again."

"As if I had a choice, there's no way I'm letting someone else snatch you up, " Pecking the brunette's lips Chloe knew she was incredibly lucky to have someone like this. There was only one Beca Mitchell and she wasn't letting her go, "You're crazy, I can't believe you're doing this."

"Me either," Beca playfully retorted, "I'm just glad you didn't say some crazy number like eighty."

Giving an over exaggerated puppy dog pout Chloe stuck out her bottom lip, "Are you saying you wouldn't do all this then if it was a high number?"

"Damn, I can't say no to a face like that, it's my greatest weakness," Shaking her head Beca's tone was full of astonishment, like it was a grand revelation she just figured out.

Giving a few more quick kisses Chloe replied, "You do know your badass points flew right out the window?"

"Yeah, yeah what else is new," Beca sighed picking up the wine bottles. Seeing the hearts scattered across the floor she knew she'd lose points all over again if she had to, "For you that's ok, I can live with it."

Grabbing her wife's hand, Chloe laced their fingers together. Brushing a finger over Beca's wedding band she smiled, "Come on Casanova we'll clean this up later. We need to hit up the grocery store before going to Stacie's."

"Ok…"

"Plus I'm anxious to see how my other three proposals are going to go play out."

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat, she hadn't thought that far ahead, "Just know this is as elaborate as it's gets, I plan on going the simple and funny route from here on out."

"I can't wait."

"By the way, what size ring pop do you wear and what's your favorite flavor?"

Shoving the brunette out the door Chloe laughed, "You're getting fancy Mitchell…"

"Nothing but the best for my wife."

"In that case blue raspberry."

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"I figured you a watermelon type of girl."

* * *

><p>After a quick stop by the gourmet grocery store, where Beca was surprisingly on her best behavior, they'd made it to Stacie's only fifteen minutes late. The whole time Beca was bouncing down the aisles, tossing random things into the basket, Chloe couldn't focus on anything other then what happened earlier, it was definitely unexpected<p>

Nothing could ever take away from the original proposal, it was the best night of Chloe's life. Beca had put so much thought and effort into making it perfect that it was irreplaceable. What ever was going to happen from here on out she knew it was going to be classic Beca, a variety of goofy, cute and hilarious moments that she would love.

Making their way into the apartment Chloe saw the living room filled with teachers from school and a few others she didn't know. The two-bedroom apartment looked great, Stacie had really done an amazing job, it looked completely different from the tour she and Beca got a couple weeks ago.

Greeting a few friends Chloe lead Beca to the kitchen in search of Stacie, "Sorry we didn't knock, the door was open."

"Hey," Stacie closed the refrigerator door and smiled at her friends, "No it's fine, I left it open. Thanks for coming."

"As if we'd miss it," Beca jumped in all excited, "Your place turned out nice Stace." Pointedly looking at the redhead, she smugly smiled, "See babe she didn't cover up my paint job."

"Nope, you actually did a really good job," Stacie said laughing at her best friend.

Chloe warned Stacie early on that Beca was a disaster at fixing things around the house, but was always more than willing to try. However, when Beca offered to help paint, Chloe instantly gave the thumbs up from behind the brunettes back. Apparently, it was the only thing her best friend could do without much complication or injury. The extra set of hands was a huge help and all the rooms turned out great.

Beca playfully glared at her wife, "See I'm good at household hold stuff, I didn't botch anything here."

"I'm _sooooo_ proud of you," Exaggerating her words sarcastically the redhead jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Look around," Gesturing to the kitchen and living room walls Beca played along attempting to prove a point, "I didn't put a hole in any of the walls like I did at our house. Everything's intact."

"That's because I made Stacie hide all the nails and hammers."

Turning back to her best friend, Beca narrowed her eyes as Stacie laughed, "That's ok Chlo, I forgive you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I got a nice conciliation prize, we went to the Home Depot to buy paint."

"Awwww, baby that's one of your favorite places," Planting a sloppy kiss to Beca's cheek Chloe giggled. Seeing the brunette be adamant she was good at fixing things was so adorable. Pointing a thumb at her wife, Chloe looked at Stacie, "You know sometimes, when I need to shop without distractions, I point her in the direction of the power tools. She's good for at least forty minutes with the nail guns."

Stacie was full on laughing by this point, taking a breath she looked at a not so amused Beca Mitchell, "Coincidently, she wandered away while we waited for them to mix paint and I found her near the table saws."

"It's _almost_ like she knows how to use them. It's cute how excited she gets over power tools and drills."

Recoiling back Beca made a mock offended face, "Power saws and electric screwdrivers are badass mother fucking tools Chlo. Therefore I'm a badass mother fucker when I look at them."

As Stacie watched the two banter back and forth she noted the smiles plastered across their faces. Never in a million years did she think Beca Mitchell would've been the first person in their group to get engaged, let alone married, yet here they were. The couple had barely been married a month, but it really agreed with them. This was the happiest she'd ever seen them and she was glad her friends finally had everything they wanted.

"I know, I know and you don't take no shit off of nobody," Chloe glanced around hearing laughter from Stacie. Sometimes she forgets there are more than two of them in the room.

"Damn right," Beca stated with purpose while loosening her scarf. Giving Stacie a triumphant smile she shrugged, "See my wife totally gets me, she knows how badass I am."

Stacie clapped her hands excitedly, they were so cute together that she just couldn't deal with it sometimes. "I love Bechloe, but I especially love newlywed Bechloe!"

"What did I miss this time ladies," Jessica's voice rang out interrupting the conversation and surprising everyone. "You know I love cute Beca and Chloe moments."

Walking over Stacie gave Jessica a quick hug, then took a bag from the outstretched hand, "You made it, I was beginning to worry."

Jessica smiled setting her purse and bags down, "The plane was late, I tried my best to get here before these two arrived."

"What're you doing here Jess," Chloe surprisingly asked as she gave a hug, "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I texted Stacie New Years Eve. I had a seven hour layover on my way back from visiting my family for the holidays. I suggested all of us should get together for a couple hours. Then she told me she was having this little get together," Looking around at surprised faces Jessica grinned, "So, I changed my plane and decided to stay the weekend, I leave Sunday night."

"Awesome," Holding out her left hand Beca gave Jessica a high five. Before she could put it down Jessica was yanking her closer, forcing her to step forward.

Examining the ring, Jessica looked up with questioning eyes, "This is new?"

"What is?" Shifting her eyes around nervously Beca started to panic. Stacie was mouthing out, _I promise I never said anything_, and she could only imagine the look on Chloe's face.

"Since when do you wear rings?" Jessica thought this was an interesting turn of events because three months ago Beca swore up and down she'd never wear a ring.

"Since I'm kind of Chloe's property now," Beca added with an uneasy laugh. She was blindsided and never thought about hiding her hand. "And I don't have a choice anymore." That earned a slap to the back of her head.

Glancing back down Jessica really inspected the ring, the plain, platinum band was a little less then a quarter of an inch and had soft square edges. Wiggling it around she saw a faint tan line, indicating that Beca had been wearing it often, "This isn't the same one you showed before."

"What? Yes it is…"

"Beca this isn't an engagement ring, it looks like a wedding band."

Snatching her hand away Beca shoved it in her jacket pocket, she was grasping for words and no one was helping, "Ummm…nope?"

Jessica was suspicious, Beca and Chloe looked scared and Stacie had been silent the entire time, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Beca felt Chloe slide up next to her and loop their arms together. She took this as a sign that it was ok to come clean, "It's a funny story, about a month ago, well thirty-four days to be exact…"

"That ring was originally meant for me, Beca said was too flashy for her, so we went and exchanged it and she's been wearing this one ever since," Chloe rushed out all at once. That was a bold face lie and even she didn't believe it, but it was the best she could come up with on short notice. Flashing an uneasy smile she continued, "This one's sleek and sexy."

"Okay," Dragging out the word Jessica thought everyone looked weird, like she knew something she wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Oh," Shoving the gift bag into Stacie's hands, Chloe tried to change the subject, "We picked you up a little something, figured you could use it tonight. There's also a couple bottles of wine in there."

"Thanks guys you didn't have to do that," Stacie tentatively spoke as Jessica turned to face her. Occupying herself with the bag she pulled out the wine, "Oh, it's from that winery in California we toured the afternoon before…" She instantly closed her mouth at the unintentional slipup. "Before we had that amazing dinner Friday night."

"Yes…" The two voices rang out in unison.

"Thanks…"

Chloe felt the uneasiness again, they needed to get out of the room to break up the tension. Otherwise someone was going to confirm what Jessica already suspected, "Stacie where can we put our coats?"

"In the guest room, first door on the left," Stacie replied moving around the kitchen again, "Want something to drink Jessica?"

Grabbing Beca's arm Chloe dragged her down the hall, reaching the room she shoved the brunette inside. Quietly shutting the door she flipped around, "Someone asks you one question and you start blabbing away like you're under interrogation?"

Rubbing her arm Beca sat on the bed, "Jesus, I'm sorry, I panicked. It's not like you helped much, miss she thought it was to flashy."

"Well you did say that's the reason you didn't wear the other ring."

"Because I originally bought it for you, but couldn't choose between it and the one I ended up giving you."

Taking her jacket off Chloe tossed it on the bed and sighed, "I'm sorry, I should've jumped to your rescue sooner."

"It's ok, we've never had to deal with this," This was the first time they were faced with close friends asking really specific questions. Beca honestly thought it would be easy to cover it up, "It's not like we've been hiding it everyday."

"You're right, I've gotten so used to being married and calling you my wife that I forget we have a secret to keep," The redhead never imagined it would be this hard, thank goodness none of the teacher here tonight knew or it would be even more difficult.

Flopping back onto the bed Beca held her hand out, "I'm starting to get used to wearing this, somehow I feel more connected to you when I have it on."

Chloe's heart melted, reaching out she linked their fingers, pulling Beca back up, "I love seeing you wear it, I wasn't kidding when I said it was sexy."

"You know what else is sexy?"

"What?"

"Hearing you say yes…"

Arching an eyebrow Chloe didn't understand what that meant.

Playfully rolling her eyes, Beca grinned, "Can I hear you say it?"

"Yes…"

"See I love that sound," Smirking Beca could tell the redhead was totally clueless about where her train of thought was going. The three remaining proposals were going to be fun. "Do you love me?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes…"

"Good because I love you…" Pausing Beca pulled Chloe into her lap. Locking eyes she put on a serious face, nearly laughing at the stare she was getting back, "So if I love you and you love me, then we should probably get married again, how about it?"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh, she was caught off guard, she'd totally forgotten about Beca's proposal challenge. Calming down she gave a firm answer, "Yes will always be my answer."

"You had me worried," Beca deadpanned clutching her chest.

Grabbing Beca's face Chloe pecked her wife's lips a few times, "Smooth Mitchell, real smooth, definitely wasn't expecting that."

Giving a fist pump the brunette gave a triumphant cheer, "Two down."

"Come on, we need to be social," Standing Chloe headed for the door. Before the handle could be turned she was lightly pinned to the door as an arm snaked around her waist and fingers slipped under her shirt.

"I'd much rather be at home in bed with you right now."

Chloe could feel lips brushing along her neck, "Mmmm, me too but we have to wait."

"But it's so hard to keep my hands off you, you're so unspeakably hot."

"Same," Chloe tossed back, as fingers dipped into her jeans. Biting her lip she fought not to roll her hips and add more friction, Beca was driving her crazy.

Feeling the redhead shutter Beca knew she was winning, they were two minutes away getting it on in Stacie's new apartment. She just needed to press a little further.

Resting her head on the door Chloe felt fingers dipping dangerously lower with every passing second. Stopping the wandering hand she ducked under Beca's outstretched arm and took a steadying breath, "Unfortunately as much as I want this right now we still have to wait. I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Ok," Beca dejectedly stated giving a quick kiss before walking out the door. She was barely out the door when she felt a hard slap that resonated down the hall, "Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"I just can't let a hot piece of ass walk by without touching it. Especially when it's my _hot wife's_ ass. Damn so fine…"

Just then Jessica's head shot around the corner, Chloe wasn't sure but judging by the look Jessica heard every word of that comment. She needed to talk to Stacie and initiate damage control, hopefully everything would blow over and their secret would be safe.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later the party was winding down and half the guest remained. Chloe spent the majority of the night moving from teacher to teacher chatting about anything and everything. While Beca split her time between Chloe and Jessica since the other girl knew almost nobody at the party.<p>

Wandering into the kitchen for a refill Chloe stopped to chat with Jessica, she was anxious for some conversation other than school gossip.

"So, how's the wedding planning going," Jessica questioned sipping from her wine glass.

"Pretty great all the major things are done," Chloe stated happily, "Beca's been a huge help."

"That's surprising," Jessica added with a little laugh.

That was the reaction Chloe got the most and she loved seeing the look on peoples faces when she gushed about how into everything Beca was, "Who would've thought the little alt girl with tattoos would be so involved right?"

Shaking her head in amusement Jessica let out a little laugh, "I figured she'd be indifferent about it, going along with whatever decision you made."

"Nope," Looking around the room for the girl in question Chloe couldn't find her. Focusing back on Jessica she put on a warm smile, "You're going to be surprised, there's aspects to the wedding that you'll be able to tell are all her."

Beca being totally involved in everything was great, but that was only part of the reason why the wedding planning was going so easy. Now they were under considerably less pressure to make things perfect, because California had utterly been perfect. Before eloping little things kept stacking up and the stress unintentionally put on them by their families was hindering them enjoying this time together. That all changed the day they got married, now there was no pressure and the planning turned into something really fun and exciting.

Just last week they had an amazing time finding the perfect wedding cake. They'd made a day out of it, arranging taste tests with various bakeries around the city. Eating fifteen different cakes together had been so much fun and in the end they found one the both liked. That's how the planning had been since they got married and Chloe knew by the end of April they'd be able to just enjoy themselves with no pressure.

"Well I can't wait for this shindig," Jessica stated leaning against the sink. She was excited, everyone was excited, it's all the Bellas could talk about since the invitations went out last summer, "I remember Beca saying she was going to live the single life forever. I can't wait to hear her say I do. I won't believe it until I hear it."

If only Jessica knew what Chloe did, Beca didn't hesitate one bit saying those words, "It's funny how things change right?"

Chloe smiled at Beca as she reentered the living room holding a few sheets of paper. Before sitting the brunette gave Chloe a mock salute then plopped down on the vacated couch and pulled out her phone.

After a few minutes of talking, Chloe noticed movement from the couch. A piece of paper was now inconspicuously held in the brunette's hands as she messed around on her phone.

Squinting over Jessica's shoulder she tried to listen to her friends chatter while reading the message.

_I bet you're wondering why I'm holding this? Stay tuned…_

Glancing away then back, Chloe almost laughed, the paper was gone.

"So, I've heard a lot about this infamous engagement photo from Stacie, can I see it?"

Chloe's eyes snapped back to Jessica's, the blonde was fishing for information again. From their interactions earlier in the night all the signs were pointing towards Jessica being onto their game.

"Sure," Pulling out her phone the redhead scrolled through until she found the picture. Handing it over she laughed remembering how the picture came about and her mom's reaction to it, "This is our favorite, she was so unsuspecting when I jumped on her back. We had it blown up, now it's hangs in our living room."

Glancing back over to the couch Chloe smirked, Beca was holding another message.

_Remember our third date? You should, you planned it, well except for the last part…. Get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what I'm talking about._

After explaining another picture Chloe's eyes ventured away and was met with a new message.

_Give up yet?_

Chloe knew Beca had her right where she wanted, she was preoccupied and unable to respond, because if she did she'd have to explain to Jessica what was going on.

Of course Chloe remembered that date, she remembers all their dates. It was unique, something neither had done, they played laser tag and she had totally kicked Beca's ass. Afterwards they went to dinner and on the way home the brunette dragged her through this tiny park. A snow cone stand was set up and probably the entire reason Beca suggested they stay and watch the sunset. She still remembers the flavors they had, half grape, half lemonade for her and for Beca, orange. That date was also the first time they made out in public, like _really_ made out, to this day she's still surprised because Beca isn't much for PDA.

_There were three different flavors that night…Three, that's a nice number isn't it?_

Chloe could see the smirk on Beca who purposely played on her phone, eyes never moving from the device.

Chloe let out a chuckle, which earned an odd stare from Jessica who'd been explaining the finer points of a concert she'd been to, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

As Jessica moved to the refrigerator, Chloe solved Beca's little brainteaser. The number three, as in their third date, three flavors and coincidently the three laser tag games they played. Beca was getting ready to propose again for the third time.

Looking around the refrigerator door Chloe saw another message and this time Beca was watching her.

_Now that you know what I'm getting at, I might as well ask. Chloe will you…_

When their eyes locked Chloe could see her wife shaking with laughter. She didn't know what could be so funny until the paper flipped around revealing the rest of the question. It was ridiculous and she should've expected it, especially with the full on laugh she could hear coming from the living room.

_Chloe will you get me a snow cone?_

Just as soon as that paper appeared it was gone and was replaced with a more serious one and it caused a loving smile to spread across Chloe's face.

_Just kidding, Chloe will you marry me again? One time just isn't enough._

"I'll be right back Jessica, Beca needs a refill," Biting her lip the redhead grabbed a wine bottle and quickly moved past Jessica. Beca was being entirely too cute right now, she could literally scream.

Beca watched Chloe make her way towards her wearing a bright smile. This multiple proposal thing was actually pretty fun she thought. When the redhead bent to pour her more wine she caught a glimpse of Jessica who was obviously reading the note she was holding.

Quickly folding the paper the brunette set it aside and placed her hand on Chloe's, stopping all movement "Do you have an answer? I'm waiting in suspense."

"I do…" Chloe had to admit, that proposal was creative and entertaining and she loved every second of it.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for," Winking Beca continued, "Although I can't wait to hear it again."

Leaning in Chloe kissed the brunette, barely pulling back she whispered, "What you're doing is really romantic, I love it and I love you… My answer will always be yes."

"You promise…"

"Have I ever broken a promise?"

Tilting her head Beca thought for a few seconds, "Not that I can recall. I think I need to be more careful, Jessica read my last message and now she's talking to Stacie."

"I'll smooth things over, I've already told Stacie to make up whatever lie she needs in order to keep our secret," Pecking Beca's lips a final time Chloe started for the kitchen. Stopping she turned around and grabbed the wine bottle, backing away she whispered, "Be less conspicuous next time."

"I thought I was…"

* * *

><p>"Their acting weird, particularly Beca" Jessica firmly stated rolling her wine glass around in her hands. She'd been intently watching the couple interact for a few minutes, "What's going on with them?"<p>

"Nothing," Cringing Stacie knew that didn't sound convincing at all. She would admit, they were acting more lovey dovey than usual tonight.

It was sweet the way the two were acting really and after living with them Stacie got used the different sides to her friends relationship. She got to see firsthand how it worked and functioned on a daily basis. Beca was a total sap, more so than Stacie ever realized, and was hugely loving and affectionate towards Chloe. While she already knew Chloe was all those things, there was something different about the way it was directed towards Beca, it was almost softer or more gentle. Although they still had their funny, crazy and off the wall moments, that left her hysterically laughing, and on occasion, a rare disagreement, she really saw how much those two meant to each other.

Turning to face Stacie, Jessica leaned against the counter, "You know something and you're not telling me."

"Am not…"

"You're a horrible liar Stacie," Jessica knew how to push her friend to get the answers she wanted, but this was going to be challenging. "I'm not going to play around, I'm just going to straight up ask… Are," Poking Stacie's arm she got the taller girls full attention, "They married? Because I think they are."

Holding up her hands Stacie shifted her eyes to the couple then back to Jessica. This lie had to be convincing, "No, I swear to god, no… You think they're acting strange because you've never seen them like this, especially Beca. I lived with them for over two months, trust me when I say they're not married and this is normal." She hated lying, that's why Beca and Chloe were going to owe her big time. After taking a sip of her drink she continued, "Beca's my best friend, she couldn't keep something like that from me. And do you really think Chloe could keep her mouth shut for five months about something that huge?"

"I guess you're right." Jessica replied shaking her head. She didn't want to mention the sign she read a few minutes ago or comments she'd heard throughout the night, she'd save those tactics for later.

They both turned just in time to see Chloe give Beca a kiss then pick up the wine bottle and start back to the kitchen.

"So do you believe me when I say they're not married?" Stacie saw Chloe wearing a smug smile, it definitely wasn't helping her cause right now.

"Yes."

A million things were running through Jessica's head and she wasn't convinced at all by that little speech. Stacie had specifically mentioned five months and if she did the math right counting back from the date in April, that would put something major happening the end of November. And where were her favorite couple at that time? In California spending Thanksgiving touring the wine country with Aubrey and Stacie, the best friends. Then there was these so called "engagement photos" she purposely asked to see. They were taken in and around this vineyard on their vacation because it was as Chloe puts it, too beautiful to pass up.

Yeah everything was skewed, stories varied from person to person, basically the whole scenario wasn't adding up. The only conclusion Jessica could come up with was that they were married and they were hiding it.

Jessica didn't know why they were hiding it, but it didn't matter, it was genius and so totally Beca and Chloe. It made sense, the two hid their feelings for years, why not hide that they were married for a few months. Maybe it was their way of easing into marriage without the prying eyes and questions of everyone around them. She'd watch them the rest of the night and then question Stacie all about it later.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and the party was winding down, in fact the only people who remained were Chloe and her fellow Bellas. She'd been watching her wife for the better part of two hours. It may not look like Beca had drank much but over the course of the whole night she had. The only good thing was she kept giving the brunette food and water, so Beca was only tipsy enough to be antisocial.<p>

Feeling her phone vibrate Chloe removed it and held back a laugh at seeing Beca's name flash on the screen. Beca was sitting across the room in a large armchair with her feet propped in a chair that she obviously dragged from the kitchen. Chloe thought she looked cute avoiding all conversations by sitting away from the group, immersed in her phone.

Secret Wife [11:44PM]: I have vodka and 50 pizza rolls back at my place. Want do you say we ditch this jamboree?

Chloe [11:44PM]: Jamboree?

Secret Wife [11:45PM]: Party, event, festivity do I need to go on?

Chloe [11:47PM]: Pizza rolls sound tempting.

Secret Wife [11:48PM]: Will you make them for me? Better yet make more of those delicious fucking cookies!

Chloe [11:55PM]: What do I get in return?

Secret Wife [11:58PM]: What would you like (insert suggestive eyebrow raise here)?

Looking across the living room Chloe saw Beca giggling, _giggling_ at her phone while she, Stacie and Jessica chatted away about some random TV show. There was absolutely no telling what the brunette was looking at.

Secret Wife [12:03AM]: You've been quiet, what are you thinking?

Chloe [12:04AM]: Well Mrs. Antisocial I've been talking to our friends unlike you… What are you doing?

Secret Wife [12:05AM]: Hey they know being antisocial is my thing, they don't care… Oh and I'm playing candy crush.

So that's why Beca was giggling, Chloe thought. It was cute how the brunette was jumping on that games bandwagon that ended months ago.

Chloe [12:07AM]: On a scale of 1 to 10 how concerned should I be that you're playing candy crush?

Secret Wife [12:08AM]: Probably a 4, I haven't gone full blown bat shit crazy yet. I still prefer my PlayStation but I got to make do when I'm bored.

Chloe [12:10AM]: I'm sorry you're bored baby.

Secret Wife [12:12AM]: That's ok, for the past 15 minutes I've been undressing you in my mind.

Chloe [12:13AM]: Huh, well in my mind we're already at home, in bed, doing the deed.

Secret Wife [12:14AM]: hahaha doing the deed! Love that you're keeping it classy Chlo…

Chloe knew were this was going, she could see the smile pulling on her wife's lips. Their eyes briefly met and she was instantly turned on by the look she received, Beca's dirty mind was working.

Chloe [12:15AM]: Watch it Mitchell, otherwise you won't get all this (sweeps hand suggestively along body) tonight…

Secret Wife [12:16AM]: But there are so many things I want to do to you and I know you want me to do them.

Secret Wife [12:17AM]: Can I tell you a secret?

Chloe [12:18AM]: Sure…

Secret Wife [12:20AM]: Under these clothes, I'm naked!

Chloe [12:21AM]: Oh my god, me too! And I'm pretty confidant, about all this.

Secret Wife [12:22AM]: You should be…

Letting out a laugh Chloe got everyone's attention. Smiling sheepishly she fidgeted in her chair and mumbled out, "Sorry."

"Will you and Beca please quit sexting," Stacie nonchalantly stated like it was something that happened every day. "Jessica and I can literally feel the sexual tension building."

"Yeah this whole setup reminds me of college," Jessica laughed as a blush crept up her friend's faces. She'd caught red handed, "Beca's not participating in the conversation because she's constantly texting Chloe."

"While Chloe's obviously trying to play off that whatever Beca's saying isn't turning her on," Stacie tossed in giving a knowing grin.

Shrugging Beca easily laughed at the situation, "I guess some things never change."

Secret Wife [12:25AM]: Hey do you want me to predict your future?

Chloe [12:28AM]: Does it involve us having sex? Because that's pretty much all I can think about right now.

Secret Wife [12:30AM]: You read minds now too?… We can talk about what's going to happen at home in a bit, but first I need you to help solve a riddle I can't figure out.

Chloe [12:31AM]: I'm ready, in more ways than one ;)

Secret Wife [12:35AM]: Me, you, Will and Mary all want to sit on the couch. If we arrive at the same time, what will the seating arrangement be?

This was definitely another marriage proposal, it was probably the oldest trick in the book and Chloe was more than willing to play along.

Chloe [12:38AM]: Only because I always want to sit next to you my answer is: Me, You, Mary, Will.

Secret Wife [12:40AM]: I like your style but no wrong answer…

Chloe [12:46AM]: How about: You, Will, Mary, Me…

Secret Wife [12:48AM]: Actually, I already have and I'm more than happy to do it again. I'm game if you are, how's April sound? Try again…

Chloe [12:51AM]: This one might work: Will, You, Mary, Me.

Secret Wife [12:52AM]: Correct, so what's your answer?

Chloe [12:55AM]: Beca are you really asking me to marry you over text message?

Secret Wife [12:56AM]: Hey I gotta cover all my bases, I got twenty proposals to get through. So what's your answer? Are you going to marry me or what?

The suspense had to be killing the brunette but Chloe decided to take her time with the answer and started talking with Jessica. She could feel Beca's eyes boring a hole into the side of her head.

Secret Wife [1:00AM]: ?

Chloe [1:01AM]: Yes is the only answer I will ever give you. I love you.

Secret Wife [1:02AM]: I love you too…don't I get a kiss? I've been pretty cute tonight.

Standing Chloe moved and sat down on Beca's lap. Grabbing her wife's jaw with one hand she quickly gave a kiss to one cheek, "I love you." Then moved to the other, "I love you." Finally, she firmly planted a kiss to Beca's lips and laughed, "I love you and yes you've been really _cute _and _sexy_ tonight."

"You two need to quit it with all the fluff," Jessica laughed at their antics. It was funny, one second she was talking to Chloe and the next her friend was out of the chair heading across the room.

"Quit reading fanfics Jessica," Beca deadpanned.

Those two really were in their own little world, Jessica thought, "Stace are they always like this?"

"Yeah, it's the Bechloe factor, you get used to the cuteness overload," Stacie added walking back into the room.

Standing Chloe grabbed Beca's hands, helping her up, "You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," Stretching Beca yawned. She really hated to leave but she worked all day and it was getting late. Seeing Chloe nod she gave a quick kiss, "I'll grab our stuff."

Chloe intently watched Beca wander down the hall until a hand waving in her face and a laughing Stacie and Jessica broke her concentration, "Sorry, I totally lost my train of thought, to much wine."

"I'm sure _that's_ not the only reason," Stacie replied in a lighthearted knowing tone.

Throwing Chloe her jacket and scarf, Beca finished zipping hers up before speaking, "Come by the house tomorrow, we'll have lunch, do something in the afternoon and go out for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Jessica stated giving everyone a hug.

Stepping out the door Beca and Chloe started down the hall hand in hand.

Reaching the elevator Beca turned and gave a small wave, "Thanks for having us, great party."

"Bye guys…" Stacie replied shutting the door. As soon as she turned she knew she was in for it, Jessica's face said it all.

There was no way Stacie could lie anymore, Beca and Chloe hadn't really been slick with hiding things tonight. It was pretty comical actually, a lingering touch here or the way Chloe brushed Beca's wedding band as they held hands, needless to say they were far from inconspicuous. The whole ordeal reminded her of college, except this time they were hiding a marriage.

Crossing her arms Jessica watched Stacie, waiting for some type of explanation. All she got was a blank stare, "Are you really going to stand there and keep denying that they aren't married?"

"Yes…" Stacie replied unconvincingly. This was bad, really bad because after tonight it wouldn't take long for all the Bellas to know.

"Open that door and tell me what you see and hear," When Stacie made no attempt to move Jessica pushed past and gently opened the door. Sticking her head out into the hallway she started laughing and waved Stacie over.

The couple were making out next to the elevator doors as Beca blindly tried pushing the down button. When she wasn't successful she broke away, stepped forward backing Chloe against the wall and pressed the button. There was a brief inaudible exchange, which made Chloe laugh, and as the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival, they heard a not so soft, "If my wife wasn't so hot and distracting we'd be in a cab halfway home by now." As the elevator doors opened they watched Chloe flip around and push Beca inside with a single finger.

Closing the apartment door Jessica rounded on Stacie, who looked uneasy and uncomfortable. That was the concrete proof she's been looking for all night, "Now I'm going to ask again and keep in mind that I _know_ the answer. Are they married?"

Falling onto the couch Stacie buried her face in her hands, contemplating how to continue and how much she should actually say. Looking between her fingers she saw a triumphant smile on Jessica's face, "Yes, they are… Look, I'll answer all your questions but first you have to assure me that this will never get back to them. They must never know, that you know, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Promise me you'll act surprised when they tell everyone," Getting a nod Stacie had one stipulation, "If for some reason they _ever_ find out you had prior knowledge I'll deny this conversation ever took place."

"I promise to never say anything or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

Sitting up Stacie smiled, the small ten-minute ceremony had been a surprise to everyone. It was unique and unconventional, yet still romantic and so totally them, "Good because it was a special day and I was glad to be a part of it."

"My first question is why?" Jessica could see that whatever happened in California must have been amazing and she couldn't wait to find out more.

"Go grab another bottle of wine," Laughing Stacie remembers asking Beca that very question minutes before the couple said their vows, "Well it started with Chloe wanting better insurance and it just evolved from there. Don't look at me like that, there's way more to this story."

* * *

><p>As soon as the elevator doors closed Chloe had pinned Beca against the wall, kissing her with everything she had. She could have sworn she heard a door close, but was too preoccupied to care who saw or heard them. The whole night had been so hard to keep quiet and other than a few minor slipups, she was confident they did a good job at hiding their secret.<p>

Chloe figured other than the few kisses she'd given Beca throughout the night, there wasn't anything suspicious about their behavior. While Beca had been the usual attentive fiancé or wife, depending on who they were talking to, that everyone knew and loved. In fact other than a few marriage propels thrown in, their night hadn't been any different from a normal night out.

Pulling back Chloe smoothed out the part of Beca's jacket she'd been clinging to, "I've wanted to do that all night."

"Line stealer," Beca teasingly accused the redhead who raised a questioning eyebrow. "I said the exact same thing while waiting for the elevator."

Chloe laughed, she never heard that, but apparently her subconscious did, "Yeah well your kisses are distracting and then you pressed your body against mine, I could only think about one thing."

"And what's that?" The low seductive whisper was fully intentional, Beca knew what Chloe was referring to. It had been on her mind nonstop since their earlier encounter in the kitchen at home.

"How much trouble we'd get in if we had sex in this elevator."

Pointing to a camera Beca saw Chloe's eyes shift, "I'm thinking it depends on who's watching. Someone might get a show they didn't want or…"

"One they might," Pecking her wife's lips Chloe wickedly grinned as she pretended to think about those options. When she saw a slightly disbelieving and scared expression she laughed, "I'm only joking."

"Sometimes I don't think you are," Beca tried to be serious but failed and her laughter filled the small space.

Stepping back Chloe shrugged as she readjusted her scarf, taking Beca's beanie she put it on just as the elevator doors opened. Backing out she put on her best seductive smile and used her index finger in a come hither motion. When Beca didn't budge but grinned like a maniac Chloe tried again, except this time using two fingers in an all too familiar and practiced motion.

The redhead could see a mixture of amusement and lust but for some reason Beca still refused to move, "What?"

Beca doubled over laughing as Chloe dropped her act altogether. She didn't know how but Chloe had managed to be totally clueless, insanely hot and highly entertaining all at the same time.

Chloe stomped her foot, her seduction game was an epic fail. Holding up her hands she pleaded, "What's so funny Beca?"

"Get back on the elevator," Beca managed to get out, trying to calm down.

"Why?"

"Because if you actually want to _get off_," Smirking the brunette saw the annoyed look and it made her laugh even more, "Pun totally intended by the way, we'll first need to _go down_."

"What does that mean," Crossing her arms Chloe watched Beca reach out, preventing the elevator doors from closing.

"It means turn around and you'll see."

Chloe didn't know where this was going but did as instructed. Turning she was greeted with an apartment door, not the glass exit door she expected. Looking up to the ceiling she groaned, "Fuck, we're still on the seventh floor."

"Are you going to get on the elevator now?"

"Fine," Whipping around the redhead gave an unamused glare as she stalked back on the elevator. Moving to a corner she got as far away from Beca as possible, refusing to make eye contact.

"Hey Chlo…"

"Yeah?" Not looking up Chloe kept her eyes trained on the floor refusing to break a smile, even though it was a losing battle.

Moving to stand in front of her wife Beca sobered up. Lifting the redhead's chin she inched closer and grinned, "Are you going to push the button or did you want me to? Because I know you _love_ pushing buttons."

Reaching out Chloe smacked Beca then punched the button marked G, "There happy?" She couldn't take it anymore, her annoyed facade crumbled and she started laughing.

"You are so absentmindedly cute when you're all flustered like that," Beca breathed out, noses touching, lips ghosting her wife's.

"Yeah well making out in an elevator with you does things to me."

"I'll remember that for future reference."

Snaking her arms around the younger girls, Chloe connected their lips in a heated kiss that was rudely interrupted by the chiming of the elevator, indicating they'd reached the ground floor.

Exiting the building Chloe buttoned up her jacket, "Do you want to walk or get a cab?"

"We can walk, it's only twenty minutes," Grabbing Chloe's hand Beca laced their fingers together and started down the street, "Plus, some people still have Christmas lights up and with the snow everything looks amazing."

As they silently walked swinging their hands Beca realized how lucky she was to be here right now. Her life was perfect, Chloe was perfect, their friends were perfect, everything was perfect.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Looking to her right Beca brushed a finger along Chloe's wedding rings and gently smiled.

Lightly laughing Chloe pulled Beca closer, "Why are you looking at me with that goofy grin? Are you getting ready to propose again?"

"No."

"Good because four times is enough for one night?"

"Wow, way to steel my thunder…"

Chloe knew that twenty proposals was a lot and she couldn't wait to see what Beca had in store for the one's that remained.

"Oh my god," Beca's voice broke the comfortable silence and she abruptly stopped. She'd been playing through the night, analyzing all her conversations with Jessica and things didn't added up, "Jessica knows."

Chloe moved her head so fast to the left she almost got whiplash. The nervousness and fear she saw was alarming, "No, Stacie assured me Jessica doesn't have a clue, she covered for us. That reminds me, we owe her a nice dinner next week and I'm talking _expensive_ nice."

"She knows, Jessica's smart," Dropping Chloe's hand Beca started pacing on the sidewalk, "Didn't you find some of her questions weird? A little too probing, a little too specific?"

"You're right some of our conversations were strange…" Thinking back over the night everything came crashing down and Chloe's face dropped. "Holy shit you're right. Baby what are we going to do?"

Stopping in front of the redhead, Beca gave a tight smile, "Nothing, we just need to keep acting normal, keep hiding it. I know her, she won't say anything unless we bring it up."

"I get it, she won't know that we know that she knows," Chloe liked where this was going.

Grinning Beca nodded, "We can't say anything, what if we say something and she doesn't know, then she'll know and the others will know too."

"I can do that," Chloe stated excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet, "This is awesome. It's just like that episode of Friends where everyone finds out about Monica and Chandler."

"You are so right!" Grabbing a hand Beca started dragging her wife down the street.

Chloe had no idea what was going on but the look of determination on Beca's face was hysterical, "What are you in a rush for?"

"We're going home to watch that episode of Friends, I forget how it ends…and I'm eating the rest of those cookies."

Skipping along Chloe couldn't wait, "I'll make the pizza rolls, but I'm vetoing the vodka."

"Let's have a Friends mini-marathon and instead lets order a pizza, that place around the corner from the house is open until 2AM on Fridays," Beca stated excitedly, digging out her phone she passed it to Chloe, "I got them on speed dial, call and order it now. We'll pick it up when we pass by."

"Do we have beer?"

"Like one bottle, but I know a grocery store open all night!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks for reading!**

**Apologies for more mistakes than usual, I've been sick this week and wanted to get this out for you guys tonight! So I hope you guys enjoyed it!******  
><strong>**

**As I stated above this takes place not long after the _Super Secret Wedding in Chapter 7_, so if you feel like seeing what happened take a look!  
><strong>

**T****hank you so, so much again for all the awesome reviews last chapter, I get a little overwhelmed, but in a good way, by all the nice things you guys have to say. So seriously thank you from the bottom of my heart, you don't know how motivated that keeps me going. I love writing these oneshots and just know I don't plan on stopping anytime soon! **

**As for next time, I'm thinking about their first date, as always that could change when I set out to start writing so we'll see. Just know that I'm always up for suggestions from you guys for.**

**Usually I send a PM but I've been super busy with work and this is the first I've got to respond to any reviews with suggestions, so here goes..._silent12reader _asked for "all 5 of the best idoitc Beca moments" I like that idea, it probablly won't be until the chapter after the next, I got to come up with some good idiot Beca moments and plan it all out. So thanks for the idea!****  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	15. The First Date Part 1

**Title: **The First Date or The Art of Dating Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell Style Part 1

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Pre- _Caught _

**Disclaimer: **Look Aca-peeps I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N 1: **So in Chapter 2 (The Inquisition) one of Chloe's students asked about their first date, this is an expansion on that brief description from that chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day started off better than Beca could have ever imagined, she woke up next to a very hot redhead who was now officially her girlfriend. The whole arrangement was less than twelve hours old, but that didn't matter one bit. Chloe freaking Beale was her girlfriend and she wanted everyone to know it.<p>

That's why Beca found it so hard to pull herself out of bed Saturday morning at the ungodly hour of six. If her furniture and other things weren't being delivered to her new apartment there would be absolutely no way she would've left that bed, did she look like an idiot. The only exception would've been for food, which is exactly what she kept telling herself as they ate breakfast before Chloe left by train to visit her parents.

Chloe offered to help her get settled but there was way more to Beca's excuse than her girlfriend being a distraction. She needed all the time she could get to plan their first date and tonight everything had to be perfect. This date would set the tone for things to come so it needed to be something they'd never forget.

Beca [3:05PM]: Do you have time to Skype?

Stacie [3:07PM]: What for this time? You just called two hours ago.

Beca [3:07PM]: Dude please it's vital…

Stacie [3:08PM]: So was the conversation about flowers, which after 25 minutes you told me Chloe isn't even big on.

Beca [3:08PM]: This is important I swear!

Stacie [3:09PM]: Ok, give me five minutes.

Tossing her phone aside Beca carried her laptop into the bedroom. She was freaking out, she'd gone through every, single article of clothing she owned, tried on twenty different combinations and still couldn't figure out what to wear. Stacie was her last resort, desperate times called for desperate measures.

The familiar ring stopped the brunettes pacing, rushing over she clicked the green answer button and Stacie came into view.

"What's up," Stacie questioned, fully aware of how much her best friend was stressing out. "Everything's going to be fine, I'm sure whatever you've planned she'll love. I still don't get why you won't tell me…"

"Because, if I tell you I'll realize its lame and then want to change my plans and I don't have time for that," Beca stated factually as she watched Stacie paint her fingernails. Damn, she didn't think of that, it didn't matter she never really painted them anyway, "Then if I think its lame, Chloe will think its lame and my girlfriend of less than a day will dump my sorry ass because she'll realize how much of a dork I really am."

Stopping the brush mid nail Stacie looked at the camera, "Beca, Chloe already knows you're a dork, it's going to take way more than that for her to run."

"Oh my god, this date's going to be _so_ bad," Flopping back on her unmade bed Beca groaned.

"I'm kidding, geez," They'd been through this hours ago, Chloe wasn't going to run. Stacie knew those two had been waiting for this date since they met. All she could do was offer advice, "If you think it's going bad, just offer sex. That instantly makes things better, trust me."

"Sex doesn't solve every problem Stacie," Beca chided. Sitting up she regretted telling her best friend she and Chloe slept together.

Blowing her nails Stacie didn't bother looking away, "Nope, but it relaxes you."

Beca agreed with that wholeheartedly, last night was the best night sleep she's had in a long time, "Listen, I need your help."

"I don't know much about swinging from the lady tree, but I'll try."

"Shit, that's not what I'm talking about," Blushing Beca saw her best friend shrug and pull out a new color for her toes. Apparently the implied subject change wasn't understood, "I don't need help in that area."

Stacie looked up grinning, it was the perfect time for that running joke between them, "I should've known, because whatever you did to that Ashland chick, had her begging for more even _years_ later."

"Hey, we don't talk about she who must not be named. That chick was looney tunes and a bad decision _and_ made me second guess my whole bisexuality thing," Beca quickly replied.

Laughing Stacie pressed on, "Speaking of which…"

"No, we're not talking about my, as you like to call it,_ great revelation_, of my high school days. Back on topic," Beca saw Stacie's shoulders drop in defeat. There was no time to be messing around, "Help me, I don't know what to wear, I've gone through everything I own."

Moving closer to the screen Stacie motioned for Beca to stand and spin. Beca was wearing dark faded jeans, a white untucked button up shirt covered with a blue sweater. The sleeves of the shirt and sweater were pushed up to her elbows and could easily be rolled down if it got cool out.

"No plaid or dark colors tonight?"

Beca's face dropped, smacking her forehead she ran to a suitcase. Pulling out two shirts she held them up, "Do you think Chloe would rather see one of these? Jesus, why is this so difficult?"

"Chill out, it's because you want to make a good impression," Overall Stacie approved of the outfit. It was nice seeing Beca put an effort into this date and wanting it to go smooth. "Wear what you have on, it's different from your normal look. Oh, add a little more of that dark eyeliner, Chloe loves that, she told me once."

"Thanks," After slipping on her shoes and touching up her makeup Beca checked her watch. "Okay, I got to go…"

"Oh," Stacie interrupted pointing at the screen, "Take that jacket, it could get cold wherever you're going and Chloe might not have one. I think it's sexy when someone offers it."

Setting her laptop on the coffee table Beca grabbed the jacket on, "Do I pass?"

Stacie gave a thumbs up, "You're good and remember…"

"What?"

"It's Chloe," When Stacie got a blank stare she softened her tone, "Just be yourself and have fun and don't be a total klutz."

Being her accident prone and idiotic self was the last thing Beca needed, she needed to step up her game. This date was new territory for them and Chloe would never let her live down anything crazy that happened tonight.

Crossing her fingers Beca wore an uneasy smile, "I'll try, thanks again."

"No problem. Call me tomorrow, I want all the details."

"Will do…"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Stacie sing songed, giving a wave.

Beca smirked, "That's doesn't mean a lot coming from you. I don't think there's anything or anyone you wouldn't do."

Picking up the bottle of nail polish Stacie shook it, "You're right and on that note I think I'll go hunting tonight."

"Goodnight Stacie," Beca deadpanned ending the call. That girl really had no shame in her game.

Slamming her laptop shut she grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed for the door. Glancing back she saw the mess that was her new apartment. Her TV, furniture and mixing equipment were the only things in any type order. Everything else was still in half opened boxes scattered from the living room to the bedroom and her empty lunch containers were out on the kitchen counter.

Now wasn't the time to worry about it, plus Chloe wasn't coming over tonight. Checking her phone she cursed, she was going to be late if she didn't leave right now.

Beca knows she shouldn't have taken the subway, she had to transfer once, was crammed into a packed car and service was currently suspended at the New York Public Library station. Ditching the subway she opted for the short walk, which would inevitably make her late. Digging out her phone she shot off a text, hoping Chloe wouldn't be upset.

* * *

><p>Resting against the Grand Central Station information booth in the main hall Chloe looked around. She'd lived here a whole year and passed through this station dozens of times but never took a moment to really admire it. The building was beautiful with its painted ceiling and old fashioned ticket windows.<p>

Checking the time on the giant brass clock Chloe realized Beca was late, but not by much. Brushing it off she figured the brunette was probably just as nervous as she was right now. Things had changed so fast, yesterday they were friends and now what little dividing line there was between that had been completely erased. She knew a talk still needed to happen and feelings openly discussed, hopefully they'd get a chance tonight.

Waiting, Chloe thought about what they could be doing and a ton of things ran through her mind. There was an oyster bar downstairs she's always wanted to try or maybe they'd get something from the gourmet market for a picnic. Beca was pretty creative and with the next to zero information she gotten today made her anxious to get their date started.

Feeling her phone vibrate Chloe pulled it from her pocket and grinned at the name.

New Girlfriend [4:07PM]: I swear to god I didn't stand you up.

Chloe [4:07PM]: I know, take your time :)

New Girlfriend [4:08PM]: I didn't want you to think I was backing out.

Chloe [4:08PM]: I've been waiting less than ten minutes, its fine…

New Girlfriend [4:09PM]: Ok, well just stay where you are. I'm walking in the 42nd Street entrance now.

Chloe [4:11PM]: See you soon!

Moving around the clock Chloe faced the entrance located between the ticket windows. Less than a minute later the brunette appeared under the giant American flag hanging from the ceiling, smiling at her phone.

Chloe thought Beca looked hot in those clothes, it wasn't something she was expecting. The only thing better would be Beca in a skirt or dress, which happens on rare occasions. The brunette's style changed day to day, from I just rolled out of bed and put on the first thing I saw to a bright almost girly look with a badass edge thrown in. However, there was the trademark Beca Mitchell look of jeans, converse, t-shirts and button ups that seemed to happen eighty percent of the time. This outfit though was a mix of all of Beca's styles and she highly approved.

The dress code for tonight's date was casual and Chloe was constantly reassured during the day that jeans were perfectly fine. In the words of Beca, they were going out and having fun without the worry of _fancy date clothes_. So, she settled on a pair of almost black skinny jeans, a checkered popover shirt of various shades of green and matching shoes. She dressed it up by adding a necklace, a few bracelets and a simple silver watch.

Putting the phone away, Chloe slipped the strap of her purse over her head and across her shoulder. She only looked away a second and nobody was around but when she looked up a small group of people were rushing in front of her. She watched Beca push past them, glance at the clock and down to her.

There was a slight falter in Beca's step when their eyes met and they shyly smiled at each other. As Chloe gave a little wave she wasn't sure what to do next, in less than thirty seconds they'd be standing face to face. Should she give a hug or maybe a kiss? If this were yesterday she'd practically skip over to the brunette, kiss a cheek and then loop their arms together. A million things were running through her head because god she really wanted to kiss Beca again like she did this morning.

To keep things simple Chloe decided on a brief welcome kiss. It wouldn't freak Beca out and would show people around them they were more than friends. They could work up to train station makeouts later.

Momentarily looking down the redhead adjusted her shirt and that's when she heard Beca's voice.

"Hey, Chloe sorry I'm…"

Snapping her head up Chloe was about to reply when she saw the brunette's arms shoot up in a weird wave. When feet and arms went in opposite directions she realized Beca wasn't waving at all.

"Oh fuck…" Beca cursed knowing the inevitable was about to happen and there was no way of stopping it.

The whole slow motion sequence was almost graceful, even a few people stopped to watch it go down. A phone went flying, brunette hair went in every direction and Chloe could just make out the brand of red shoes Beca was wearing, they were converse. As hands and arms thrashed about desperately trying to stop the fall, it was Beca's back and elbows that hit the marble floor first and they hit hard. Next was the brunette's head, which was instantly followed by a resounding thump that even made Chloe wince.

"Oh my god," Chloe exclaimed, hands flying to cover her mouth.

Chloe was paralyzed by shock for a few seconds, until her mind kicked into gear and she rushed over. Pushing past the onlookers she knelt down and stopped the younger girl from standing.

"Hang on, don't get up, give it a few seconds," Chloe stated placing a hand on Beca's shoulder.

Rubbing an elbow the brunette was relieved when people started walking away. Still a little dazed she saw the concern on Chloe's face, "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"I do that for all my dates, I'm ok."

Seeing the embarrassed look Chloe put on a reassuring smile, "You hit the ground pretty hard."

Beca can't believe that just happened, what a way to start off their date. With Chloe's help she stood, rotated her shoulders and shook out her hands. Even though she tried to play it off her back and head were in pain, "I'm cool. It wasn't that bad."

"I heard your head hit from over there," Pointing to where she'd just been standing Chloe stifled a giggle. The situation was funny but not that funny, Beca must be mortified right now.

Shrugging Beca bent to pick up her phone, this situation needed to be turned around and fast. Putting on a cocky smile she winked, "What can I say, I just fell for you again."

A smile crept on Chloe's face and she finally let out the laugh she'd been holding, "Smooth Mitchell, but I didn't literally need to see you fall head over heels."

"Technically I fell backwards but whatever it was totally on purpose."

"Oh so that was your ice breaker then?" Chloe teased.

Straightening her jacket the brunette tried to sound convincing, "Nope, I wanted to show that floor whose the boss." Bending her arm she jabbed her elbow into the palm of her hand, "How'd you like that elbow drop? It wins the match every time."

"I think you lost that round babe," Lightly blushing Chloe shut her mouth. That term accidently slipped out, "Sorry I didn't mean to say that."

Shaking her head Beca laughed, she wasn't fazed by it. In fact she kind of liked how it sounded coming from her girlfriend, "Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

Chloe shrugged while looking at the floor.

"I don't mind, just don't call me something totally cheesy like _hot lips _or_ love muffin_."

"What about snuggle bunny."

"Absolutely not!" Smirking Beca instantly had a comeback, "Although I've already heard you say it."

There was some truth to that but Chloe only used it to see the brunette get so cutely frustrated, "How about Fluffer-nutter?"

Arching an eyebrow Beca crossed her arms, she had this nagging suspicion Chloe could go all day all day with this, "Hell no, that's so not badass…How about we keep it simple?"

"Ok," Laughing Chloe felt more at ease, they were back to their normal routine and she wasn't nervous anymore. "I can work with that."

Shuffling her feet Beca let out a little laugh and shoved her hands in her pockets, "Can we maybe start over and pretend like that," Hiking a thumb over her shoulder she gave a lopsided grin, "Whole thing didn't happen?"

"You are so cute and yeah we can do that," Chloe would never forget what happened, but she'd play along if it put Beca at ease. Laughing she watched Beca carefully back away, take a calming breath and step forward.

Blushing a little Beca stepped in front of her girlfriend, "Hey."

If Beca was going to start over Chloe would too. Leaning forward she briefly brushed their lips together, "Hey…"

"Yo-you," Taking another breath Beca felt her heart beating rapidly from the unexpected kiss, but she liked it. Clearing her throat she continued, "You look nice. I'm sorry I'm late, I had an issue with the subway but whatever I'm here now."

"It's ok," Chloe brightly smiled. Beca was fidgeting around and that sentence was so rushed that it reminded her of when they first started hanging out. "You look pretty great too, I like it."

"Really?" Beca's eyes snapped to the redheads and she saw the truth in them.

Chloe nodded, "Very much."

They stood smiling at each other for a few seconds, this was new yet familiar territory. The sexual tension was still there, it was always there, but now it was exciting to know they could act on it.

Chloe was anxious and the first to break the silence, "So, I'm excited for our date."

"Me too," Beca was seriously second guessing everything, but she'd planned all day and could only cross her fingers and hope for the best, "You can always tell me if you want to do something else."

Reaching out Chloe took a hand, silencing the rambling, "I'm going to be with you, that's all I want."

"We should probably head out then," Checking her watch the brunette cringed. Maybe she should've picked a closer restaurant and not one across town, "We'll need to take a cab."

"We're not eating here," Chloe asked curiously. Seeing Beca shake her head, she continued, "I could've met you there…"

Holding up a hand Beca interrupted her girlfriend, "No, since I couldn't pick you up at your apartment I figured this was the next best place. Seeing as you were coming from your parents and all. Plus I kinda want it to be a surprise."

Chloe's heart did a flip flop, Beca was really trying to make this a proper first date, "Well I'm ready when you are."

Heisting, Beca turned and started weaving their way out to the taxi stand. She was battling with herself the whole way, it seemed like Chloe was waiting for her to link their fingers before walking but she stupidly dropped them without thinking. She needed to do better than that so she made a mental note to hold hands later.

Listening to Beca give the restaurant name Chloe thought it was time for some fun. Putting a hand on a knee she squeezed until the brunette stopped midsentence and turned, "Maybe we should get your head looked at first."

"Chlo I'm fine," Lightly laughing Beca turned back to the driver and gave the address. Out of the corner of her eye she her girlfriend silently shaking with laughter. Sitting back she sighed, "I swear the only thing hurt are my pride."

"But you might have a concussion," Chloe was full on laughing by this point as Beca attempted to brush off the fall like it was no big deal. "We should probably go to the hospital."

"I save that for the second date, that's if I don't kill myself on the first."

Chloe eyed the brunette, "So you're making plans for our second date already?"

"Well no, I mean maybe, I don't know…yes?"

"Calm down," Nudging a shoulder Chloe laughed again. Beca was so easy to fluster and she loved the shade of red that appeared, "I'll say it again, you're really cute and yeah you'll probably get a second date."

"But what if this one sucks and I'm a total nerd."

"Then it'll suck and you'll still be nerd."

"Good to know," Beca teased back.

* * *

><p>The trip to the restaurant was filled with normal conversation that made Chloe feel like they'd done this tons of times. In reality they had, but they were never labeled dates, it was always them hanging out.<p>

When they arrived Chloe didn't know what to expect, she didn't recognize the name and it looked expensive. Beca reassured her it wasn't and that even though they had Asian food the other night that this was going to be a whole new experience.

Before Chloe could ask any more questions Beca rushed ahead to open the door. The gesture had her swooning and then the fingertips on her lower back, ushering her to their table had her practically melting. She couldn't help noticing the subtle changes in Beca's actions towards her, the gentle touches and loving looks were things friend zone Beca rarely did. These were all good signs that they were easing into this date at a comfortable pace.

"This place is nice," Chloe said after giving her drink order, gazing around she noted the upscale look to the restaurant. With its, secluded booths, expensive dishware and fabric tablecloths, this definitely wasn't your normal Chinese restaurant. "But where's the menu?"

"There aren't any and that's why this place is different. See those carts being pushed around," Subtly pointing across the room Beca saw Chloe's eyes follow with a questioning look. "The food comes to you, basically you pick and choose the things you want to eat. Everything comes in small, bite-sized portions that you're supposed to share. You can always get more of something you like, the carts constantly come around."

This was interesting Chloe thought as she checked out one of the carts passing by, "So you don't order at all."

"You can if you want, but this place is pretty famous for this type of meal. It's their specialty and served all day," Drumming her fingers on the table top the brunette wasn't sure how this would go over. So far Chloe seemed keen on the idea.

"I've never had this before," Chloe stated honestly.

"Me either and that's why I picked it," Beca shyly smiled. "Since this is our first date I thought we'd try something new, something we could experience together for the first time. I thought it'd be nice blindly picking things out together."

Chloe thinks she drastically underestimated the thought Beca would put into this date. Reaching out she lightly placed her hand atop the brunettes, stilling the fingers messing with a napkin, "I like it, not what I was expecting at all."

"That's what I'm going for, I don't want to be like your other dates," Shrugging Beca decided to be honest, she wanted to lay everything out, "I want to be different, I only get one shot at this whole first date thing with you and I want it to be something you'll remember."

Jesus could Beca Mitchell be any sexier right now Chloe questioned herself, "It's making its way to the top of my list."

"I'm glad but I'll ask you again at the end of the night," Letting out a sigh of relief Beca winked, "Plus, you love stealing my food and this solves that problem."

"It's not a problem I usually realize that what you order is what I want," Relaxing back against the booth Chloe smiled as someone placed their drink orders down. "Can I sit next to you?"

The brunette laughed, since when did Chloe ask, she honestly was surprised when it didn't happen to begin with, "I'd be offended if you didn't." She watched in amusement as her girlfriend practically leapt out of the booth and slide in next to her. "Just remember Beale I'm left handed, so I'm apologizing in advance for any jabs to the ribs you may receive."

"Will you kiss it and make it better?"

"No…"

The over exaggerated pout that received made Beca chuckle. Shifting for a better angle her next move was going to be bold. Yeah, she was a little scared, but last night they made a promise, no holding back. Slowly brushing her fingers up Chloe's neck she stopped and searched the redhead's eyes for conformation that everything was ok.

Stroking her thumb along a cheek Beca whispered, "Because I'd much rather do this."

Tilting her head Beca saw Chloe's eyes flutter shut right before her own the second their lips connected. All the hesitation she felt went right out the window and she mentally high fived herself for the perfect timing. The kiss was soft, gentle and so loving that it was safe to say this was one of the best of her life. She hated to end it so soon, but they were in a crowded room, things needed to stay PG.

Pulling back the brunette softly smiled, her face was flushed but so was Chloe's and she was completely ok with that. They just kind of sat there staring at each other and that's when the doubts kicked in, "Ummm, was that ok?"

"W-wow…" Chloe stuttered, that was totally unexpected and her lips were tingling. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she nodded, "Completely ok, more than ok."

"Random kisses are ok," Slapping a hand over her mouth Beca could've punched herself, what a way to ruin the moment. When she averted her eyes she heard a giggle, "And I said that out loud, what an idiot…"

Yanking the younger girls hand away, Chloe put on a reassuring smile. Nervous Beca was back and it was endearing. "You're not, actually I'd like to hear more of your mental commentary."

"You don't because then you'll know how hot I think you really are," Beca shrunk into the corner of the booth, shit was just falling out of her mouth left and right. "I sure wish those carts would come by, I hungry."

Scooting closer Chloe was laughing at Beca's desperate attempt to change the subject, "You think I'm hot?"

"Do you really need me to answer that, I told you last night."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, but you were about to get laid. Everybody's hot then."

Since she already opened her mouth Beca figured might as well shove her foot all the way in, "Ok look, on a scale from one to ten you're like at an eighteen."

Beca was relieved when as a waitress approached their table and explained how everything works. It was a welcome distraction because currently she was falling all over herself in front of Chloe. She'd waited four years for this and even though Chloe wasn't making a big deal out of her nervousness the simple fact was she fucking terrified of screwing this date up.

Before long an assortment of dumplings, spring rolls and other items they had no idea what the names meant were scattered across the table. It was fun analyzing each cart that came along, discussing what they should eat together rather than being huddled behind a menu picking one item alone. On suggestion of the waitress, they even ordered a spicy noodle dish that was supposed to compliment their other choices.

It was amazing how this whole thing felt so right and Chloe loved being treated like she was the only one that mattered. She'd never been on a date where someone made her feel like she was the top priority. This date made all the others feel like they were for show but with Beca it didn't feel like that. Beca was making an effort because she genuinely wanted to and was being her caring, loveable self in the process. And that's why she'd fallen so hard to begin with.

"Where should we start?" In anticipation Chloe picked up her chopsticks as Beca put some noodles on their plates. They'd decided to wait until they had a nice assortment of items before digging in. "Spring rolls are a safe right?"

"Oh come on Beale live a little, pick outside the box," Looking around the table Beca searched for a fork, not finding one she frowned, "Fucking chopsticks, I should've seen that coming."

Chloe let out a giggle, the brunettes inner commentary was speaking again, "I'll get you a fork don't worry."

"No," Yanking Chloe's hand down, Beca reluctantly picked up the chopsticks, "I can do it, I'm getting better."

"Last time you said and I quote," Setting her chopsticks aside Chloe made air quotations with her fingers, "Of all the utensils in the world invented to eat rice, how did two sticks win?"

"It's the truth, chopsticks are the worst invention ever. Sticks like this," Beca held one in each hand then tapped out a beat along the table and used her glass as a cymbal, "Are meant for drums."

Laughing the redhead stopped the tapping before it could get out of control. Beca was just diffusing the fact that she sucked at using them, "Maybe they have a kids version for you, since you like acting like one."

"Watch it Beale…"

"On second thought, even that's probably a lost cause."

"Hey we all can't be champion chopstick users. I can pick up almost anything, except rice."

"Ok, are you up for a _challenge _then?" Chloe baited. She knew full well that using that word had Beca hook, line and sinker.

Beca grinned, so her girlfriend wanted to play games, "Oh you know it."

Glancing at the table Chloe picked a dumpling so far away that there was no way Beca could move it in one go. Pointing at it she sweetly stated, "I would like one of those please, using your chopsticks."

Rubbing the chopsticks together, like she'd seen Chloe do countless times at sushi restaurants, Beca put on her game face, "Easy peasy…"

"One catch," Chloe knew this was going to be entertaining. Did Beca really think she'd get away without some type of prerequisite?

"What?"

"You only get three tries."

Cracking her knuckles, Beca loosened up her fingers, "What do I get if I win?"

Chloe thought for a few seconds, "My help at your apartment tomorrow and I'll cook you dinner. But if I win…"

"So not gonna happen," Beca interrupted, "But I'll take the offer."

"Don't you want to hear my sexy stipulations?" Chloe questioned innocently. Wrapping a strand of hair around a finger she was fully aware of the effect it had.

"Nope…that would give you an unfair advantage. Keep your mouth shut."

Chloe watched Beca hold out her left hand, securing a chopstick in the space between her thumb and index finger. The action was repeated with the second but instead she used her finger and thumb to hold it in place. Trying them out a couple of times she clicked the ends together, readjusting as needed until she was ready to go.

The look of determination on the brunettes face was dead sexy and it did things to Chloe. Seeing it gave her a flashback to the previous night and a reminder of how incredibly hot it had been. If she hadn't got a light jab to the side, she would've been perfectly content sitting right here, reliving every intimate detail.

Trying to clear her head, the older girl couldn't shake her hot and bothered feeling, "What, sorry, just following the rules?"

"I said prepare to be amazed…"

Beca eyed the dumpling before reaching out, Chloe had purposely picked it. It was just far enough away that she'd have to fully extend her arm and its size would make it hard to hold at a distance. Taking a breath she concentrated on getting a secure grasp. Squeezing her fingers tighter she felt it stop moving and slowly started picking it up. The second she put on a triumphant smile and looked to her left the dumpling slipped out, dropping back into the small basket.

Beca's face dropped, "Son of a bitch."

"That's try number one," Chloe sing songed in a taunting tone, as Beca shot her a glare. That was way to easy and the only thing that saved her was the overly cocky smile that caused the food to fall. There was a chance Beca just might win, but she couldn't let that happen.

Beca sat up straighter as she prepared to try again, "Shut up…"

Chloe watched the dumpling wiggle around and the instant it was in the chopsticks grasp she casually dropped a hand on the brunettes knee. She tried not to laugh as the hand holding the food froze, wavered and slowly started moving again.

Clearing her throat Chloe gave some words of encouragement, "Come on baby, you're halfway there."

Sliding her hand up Beca's thigh Chloe got the reaction she was looking for. The chopsticks went askew and the dumpling slid out, falling into a basket next to some spring rolls.

Beca let out a nervous laugh, she was fully aware of Chloe's tactics, "That thing is slippery."

"Did you need help?"

That overly sweet tone wasn't innocent at all, Beca wasn't buying it, "You don't play fair Beale."

Leaning in Chloe kissed the younger girls cheek and slowly removed her hand, allowing her fingertips linger. The shutter that received had her grinning, she had a whole new way to win games now, "I play completely fair, you're just mad you're losing."

"I am not losing," Beca stated confidently. Readjusting the chopsticks she smirked at her girlfriend as she held the stare and boldly stabbed the offending dumpling without looking. Lifting it up, she flicked her eyes between Chloe and the food, "In fact I just won, be at my place at eleven. Oh and wear something comfortable, that way I can easily take it off you later."

Damn how the tables had turned and a bold sexual reference to go with it? Chloe was left speechless as she watched Beca put the food on her plate.

"You won on a technicality," Chloe finally managed

"Nope, you said use my chopsticks," The redhead was rattled by that victory and Beca loved it, "You didn't say how."

"Shit," Slumping her shoulders Chloe knew she'd lost, there was no way of talking herself into a victory. Plus, Beca was using that sexy fucking confidence that she loved so much, "Fine, you win. Can we eat now?"

Setting the chopsticks down, Beca rested an arm along the back of the booth and scooted closer to Chloe, "I'm all for that but can I get a," Holding up a hand she put her thumb and finger close together, "Little victory kiss first?"

Chloe leaned in and brushed their noses together before briefly kissing her girlfriend. Because yeah she had kind of had that, wait there was no kind of at all, nope she _definitely_ had a girlfriend and she'd happily give this one kisses all day long.

Pulling back Chloe smiled, she couldn't believe the weight that had been lifted off her shoulders now that everything was out in the open, "Girlfriend Beca's my new favorite Beca."

"I like that title because being your girlfriend is all I've wanted for a very long time," The completely loving look Beca got from that statement made the long wait of getting to this point totally worth it. "Shall we eat, I've got more things planned tonight."

"I can't wait," Chloe stated reaching for a few more items and putting them on their plates.

Attempting to use her chopsticks again Beca successfully picked up a pot sticker but stopped before taking a bite, "Hey Chlo?"

Putting a hand over her mouth the redhead smiled, "Yeah…"

"Just so you know girlfriend Chloe is kind of my new favorite Chloe too."

Chloe's heart beat double time, that line was spoken so tenderly that she almost melted. However, before she had a chance to respond she was laughing, her girlfriend had another epic fail again with the chopsticks.

"I swear, I can't take you anywhere. Do I have to show you every time?" Taking Beca's hand Chloe setup the chopsticks and showed a little trick.

"I'll get the hang of it one day…"

"Seriously doubt it…" Going back to her plate Chloe shrugged, "I mean I've been teaching you for four years and nothing, absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p>So far Beca thought their date was going pretty smooth, minus the few instances where she'd been a total klutz. At first she thought things might've been awkward between them, but surprisingly Chloe made it easy and she was more in love now than ever.<p>

Thinking back to last night made Beca nervous, she knew they needed to talk about it. Other than a couple of brief conversations, one which resulted in this date, she still doesn't think Chloe fully understands the extent of her feelings. Yes they had sex, and it was better than she ever imagined, but Chloe needed to know that she wanted way more than that. This wasn't going to be a friends with benefits, you say you're my girlfriend but mean something else, type of thing. She was willing to go to all in if Chloe was up for it. She was wanted to put every ounce of her heart and soul into this relationship because there was something there that had the forever type of potential.

Signing the bill Beca handed it to the waitress and put away her credit card as Chloe made her way back to the table, "You want anything else before heading out?"

"Dessert?" Chloe questioned sitting back down.

"I've got something…unique planned for later," Beca stated confidently. That is if the food truck actually showed up where it said it would online.

Eying the younger girl Chloe was dying to know what was going on, "You're really not going to tell me anything are you?"

"Will you settle for a hint?" Beca wanted things to be a surprise but with that pleading look it was hard saying no. "Next we're going for a stroll, then have drinks on a roof, followed by looking at stuff you'll find interesting. Then while I walk you home, we'll have dessert. How's that sound?"

Furrowing her brows Chloe thought about how much that wasn't a hint. Her girlfriend was the master at being evasive and confusing, "Beca Mitchell cryptic is what it sounds like."

"Shall we?" Trying to slide out of the booth Beca lightly poked Chloe's arm, "Come on we're burning daylight."

It was entertaining seeing the redhead get so annoyed because she couldn't figure out what was going on. Surely Chloe could guess from those clues that they were going for a walk and watching the sunset from a rooftop bar. It was the where that was strategically left out and for a good reason, Beca needed it to be left until the very last second.

"Wait we need to pay," Opening her purse Chloe started pulling out her wallet. "How much do I owe?"

Placing a hand on the redheads, Beca stilled the movements, "I took care of it."

"I can't let you do that," Chloe felt bad, she saw all the little stamps they got on their ticket, the cheapest thing was seven dollars. Including tip, the bill had to be high, Beca didn't need to pay for everything. "Please let me help, we had a lot of food."

"Trust me it's ok," Chloe's protesting was cute but Beca had no problem paying. "We're on a date, remember?"

Chloe closed her purse, for a minute she forgot that detail, "But you still don't have to pay for everything."

"I want to…Besides I kind of want to be this totally amazing girlfriend that you brag about to your friends," That was the truth, for once in her life Beca wanted to be a good girlfriend and not half ass it like she did with her last few relationships.

"I bragged about you before you were my girlfriend…"

"Well now you'll have even more awesome and god I can't believe I saying this," Beca rolled her eyes at the thought, "Cute things to say about me."

There goes Beca hitting her with all these unexpected, heart stopping feels again. Sliding out of the booth and heading towards the exit Chloe could already tell Beca was going to be a good one and people were going to be envious.

"Where to next," Chloe questioned seeing no taxis in sight.

"What's your first hint?"

Chloe's face lit up as they walked, she knew exactly where they were going now, "A walk in Central Park?"

"Actually we're cutting across, but you're correct," Crossing the street Beca lead them into the park.

Beca had memorized the entire route using Google maps so she was confident in knowing exactly where to go. They'd follow the main road past Tavern On The Green then break off onto some of the paths that branched off in various directions.

Making their way across one of the open lawns they chatted about everything and Beca felt like things were starting to fall into place. Now all she needed was to win this inner battle she was having and hold her girlfriends hand. Chloe was a touchy feely person and constantly brushing their shoulders or looping their arms together, but for some reason they hadn't jumped to the handholding part. Yeah their fingers laced together when Chloe pulled her somewhere or was leisurely playing with them, which she secretly loved, but they hadn't walked down the street doing it for the hell of it and it was time to change that.

"So, any idea where we're headed?"

Wiping her hands along her jeans Beca felt slightly panicky. Maybe it was too soon or maybe Chloe wanted to wait on the handholding thing. A hundred things were running through her head and only one of them said go for it.

"Maybe towards the Beethoven statue," Chloe could see the nervous anxiety was back as Beca fidgeted with her hands. She wanted to ask but it was best to leave it alone for the time being.

"You are correct…then where?"

"I have no idea."

It was time to get serious Beca thought inching closer to Chloe. She had to play it cool and keep the hand grab as nonchalant as possible, like she hadn't been stressing over this for the past ten minutes. She was just reaching in when the back of Chloe's hand brushed against her fingers, she'd miss judged the distance and the natural swing of their arms.

"Damn it," Beca whispered knowing that was a fail.

"What?" Turning Chloe saw a light blush spread across the brunettes face. Again she skipped over it deciding to see how things played out.

Beca needed to cover up her verbal vomit rather than address it, "Damn it, I should've offered you my jacket. Did you need it?"

Something was up, Chloe knew it and wanted to ask so bad, "No, I'm good thanks."

"Ok…" Slipping the jacket back on Beca stretched her fingers. They were halfway across the lawn and her goal was to be holding her girlfriends hand by the time they reached that statue.

Preparing herself for a second attempt Beca gave herself a pep talk. Her body was in perfect position and her hands weren't sweaty, she was ready for a smooth acquisition. Counting to three she went for it, her fingertips grazed the redheads palm lightly and before she had a firm grasp she slightly knocked them away. In a last ditch effort she scrambled and hooked her pinky onto the only thing available, Chloe's pinky.

Attempt number two was a bust and Beca knew she couldn't just drop their fingers, that would be admitting defeat and she might not have the courage to try again. Plus if her next try didn't result in handholding, Chloe would be onto the game and then she'd have to explain herself. Nope, she definitely wasn't going to let go now, she was going to continue walking, lightly hanging onto her girlfriend by the pinky.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course…" The pinky thing was incredibly cute and Chloe saw Beca's face fall the instant her fingers slipped away. Rather than embarrass the younger girl and just lace them together, she decided to wait and let Beca take the lead.

"Was that a good move, offering you my jacket?" Hearing a giggle Beca didn't know why this was funny, she wasn't joking.

Chloe really didn't know what to say, she'd never been asked that question before, "It was a nice gesture. Why?"

Beca sighed, "Because Stacie told me it's a sexy thing to do."

"Are you really taking dating tips from Stacie?"

"What? No…" Now was as good a time as any for Beca to slide her ring finger next to her girlfriends. Two fingers down, two more to go, "She mentioned it this afternoon."

They were halfway holding hands and Chloe was mentally encouraging Beca to move faster, "What else did she _happen_ to mention?"

They shouldn't be having this conversation on a first date but Beca thought what the hell, "That if our date took a nose dive I could always offer sex as an alternative."

"How exactly is it that you two are best friends?"

"I could ask the same about you and Aubrey…"

"Well played Mitchell…"

Beca's self-confidence was slowly building as she eased her middle finger into place. Chloe must have realized what was going on but was allowing her to move at her own pace. That's how a lot of things were with them, Chloe patiently waiting for her to be comfortable with the situation while not making a big deal out of it. It was one of the many reasons why she loved Chloe Beale.

They had just passed the statue and Beca decided that partial handholding was better than no handholding at this point. It wasn't ideal but whatever was happening was working and she didn't want to rush it.

Letting out a laugh Beca remembering another aspect to that conversation, the questioning look from Chloe said she might as well spill, "Stacie also offered…advice in the bedroom department, I politely told her no thanks and changed the subject."

"You definitely don't need any help with that," Chloe stated confidently. Beca had nothing to be ashamed of there, "Last night you pretty fantastic."

"We," Beca stressed the word shyly, "Were pretty fantastic. There's no way I'm taking credit for everything, you were great too. I think we're pretty compatible in that aspect of this relationship too and that's putting it lightly…"

"You're right…" Chloe couldn't come up with anything else because Beca had perfectly summed up their first night together in the most eloquent way possible.

Chloe could feel Beca's index finger tentatively moving against her palm, creeping towards its final destination. This whole slow build up to their first official handhold was a sweet torture. The tentative apprehension and gentle precision with which their fingers were being laced together would be something she'd never forget.

Speeding things up Chloe slipped their last finger together and ran her thumb along Beca's wrist. Her heart soared when the action was repeated by Beca, followed by a gentle squeeze.

Pulling her girlfriend closer Chloe spoke, "I thought I'd help you out."

"Th-thanks, I wasn't sure if this," Beca held up their hands, "Was ok. I'm kind of new to the whole first date thing. I haven't been on many."

Beca hadn't been on many first dates, that was true, and her last girlfriend hated all those cliché things couples do. Everything was cool until she got bored and actually wanted to try out something like a romantic date, but it wasn't appreciated so she dropped the idea. That's when she realized why put the effort into something that wasn't working. Then Chloe came along and she thought maybe she found someone who would willingly participate in all those tacky things with her.

Stopping, Chloe pulled them to the edge of the path, "It's ok to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," When Chloe pointedly stared, Beca knew she couldn't lie, "Ok fine, you make me all kinds of nervous, but in a good way."

"If you want to hold my hand, I'll always want to do it too. Just like when you kissed me at dinner," Chloe stated honestly.

"But you seem surprised."

"Oh I was very surprised, but that doesn't mean I didn't like it. I'll take as many of those as you want to give," Pausing, Chloe tried to come up with a better way to get her point across, "Whatever you want to do, as long as you're comfortable doing it, know I'll never push you away."

Scratching the back of her neck the brunette sighed, "I just don't want to screw this up before we even get a chance to start."

"You won't screw anything up, it's just me, you know me," Chloe searched her girlfriends face, trying to give reassurance, "And everything you've done tonight has been right so far."

"Really?"

Chloe could tell Beca was having some inner conflict about how far she should go. There were brilliant flashes of girlfriend Beca but then it would retreat away and once the second guessing stopped it would reappear. It was sweet how the brunette wanted to do everything perfect, but Chloe needed to make it clear that they were building on a relationship that already had a strong foundation, no high expectations needed to be set.

The redhead stepped closer, "I'm serious, you've been perfect. Whatever you're doing keep doing it and don't worry so much."

"It's all in my head I know, but we," Motioning between them, Beca fought to find the right words, when she got nothing she put it simply, "Weren't this yesterday."

Giving a reassuring smile Chloe placed a hand on Beca's face, "And now we are…I like us better this way, we're not hiding any more."

"I do too, it's just hard switching out of the friends role," Beca said watching a biker roll by.

"Look at me," Brushing her thumb along Beca's jaw Chloe waited for their eyes to meet, "We've never been _just friends_ and you know it. We constantly denied what everyone saw and it took me just as long as you to accept that we've always been more."

Deep down Beca knew every word of that was true, "You're right, we're just adding to what we already have."

There was so much more Beca needed to say and that was the perfect opening, but the timing wrong. What she wanted to say warranted a more intimate setting, walking down a path being passed by joggers wasn't exactly what she was going for.

"Exactly and you've been doing it flawlessly," Leaning in Chloe gave a lingering kiss. Pulling back she smiled at the dazed reaction, "See I couldn't do that yesterday."

Beca ran her eyes down Chloe's body, stopping them at the perfect spot, "And I couldn't touch your boobs, what a difference a day makes."

"You're such a guy sometimes I swear," Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Every once in a while something so random like that comes out and it always surprised her.

"Yeah well being up close and personal with a body like yours gives me a whole new outlook on life," Beca sent a suggestive wink, "And I can't wait to get acquainted with it again. My goal is to find out _exactly_ what makes you tick."

Chloe was speechless because Jesus Christ Beca had done a good job last night. Trailing a nail down her girlfriend's neck, she could play the sexual innuendo game too, "God the _things_ your wink does to me."

Beca's jaw dropped, beaten again and just when she was winning, "No-noted."

Chloe threw her head back laughing, it didn't take much to fluster the brunette. Leaning closer she kissed a cheek, "You kind of make me nervous too."

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk was pretty laid back and they passed some scenic places, where Chloe no doubt snapped pictures. Most of the photos were of them with New York City as the backdrop, but there were random ones of an unsuspecting Beca being entirely too funny.<p>

Rounding a corner Beca stopped at the edge of the park and Fifth Avenue. Staring at the side of the Metropolitan Museum of Art she let out a breath, "Oh good we made it, I thought we were lost."

"Bullshit," Chloe teased. She had no idea where they where going, but the calculated route they took told her Beca did, "You knew."

"I kinda, sorta, maybe had an idea," Beca tossed back before walking again.

"I hate to brake it to you, but The Met is closed," Chloe replied as she was dragged down the sidewalk.

Making their way towards the entrance Beca had been waiting for that comment, "I Googled this shit, Friday and Saturday night its open late."

A couple hours into planning for tonight's date it dawned on Beca exactly what they should do. Two weeks ago she stumbled upon an article that highlighted the museums extended hours and how popular it was with locals and tourists. Double checking the website, it was purely coincidence that a special event was going on. The more she investigated it the more she loved it and instantly knew Chloe would too.

The main entrance was within sight and Beca saw the sign that would only aid in the surprise. First though, she had to play it up, Chloe was getting off that easy.

Stopping, Beca looked between the museum and the sign, "Not what I was expecting."

"Regular business hours resume tomorrow, _Music At The Met_ tickets only," Chloe read aloud. The perplexed expression she saw indicated Beca hadn't predicted this.

Faking disappointment Beca dropped her head, "They have this really cool rooftop bar I wanted use to try."

"We can come back another night," Chloe lifted Beca's chin, "We'll go with plan B."

"I don't have a plan B," Detaching their hands Beca shoved them in her pockets. It was hard keeping up the charade while Chloe looked so concerned, "My plan was the bar, check out some stuff inside, then go for dessert…"

The redhead's mind was going in a million directions, she needed to come up with something to save the date, "We can go to the Empire State Building, then find another laid back bar and talk."

"That's date two…" Beca solemnly said.

"How about Rockefeller Center? We can do some awesome people watching before grabbing dessert and heading back to yours or my place."

Brightening up Beca knew Chloe's mind was off the museum and that's exactly what she wanted, "Its funny we live closer to each other now than at Barden."

"You know what that means right?" Chloe loved how her new girlfriend lived just one block away.

Pondering the question Beca suggestively smiled, "A short walk of shame after late night booty calls."

"Fat Amy should've never told you the meaning of that your freshman year," It had been hilarious, Chloe remembers even Aubrey laughing when Beca innocently asked what that phrase meant at practice one day.

Gasping, Beca wore an offended face, she couldn't believe Chloe remembered that, "Denise casually mentions how she saw Stacie walking across campus the morning after the aca-initiation party one time and it's this big fucking deal cause I'd never heard it before."

"For someone who watched a porno once in high school I thought you would've known the meaning. You were so naïve that day."

"I was not…" Thinking about it now Beca realizes how she really was.

"You know," Laughter broke out and Chloe had to calm down before continuing, "That was the first time I found you completely adorable. Your nose was all scrunched up and you were wearing this totally stunned and shocked expression. Then you just sat there for a few seconds, processing everything."

Beca had the perfect comeback story and she wasn't even embarrassed, "I can play the first time game too. Do you want to know the first time I thought you were hot? I mean you were always beautiful but this was like throw a bucket of ice water on me I'm done type of hot. It was so simple that you probably don't even remember."

Smiling brightly Chloe moved them closer to the building so she could hear better, "Yes actually. I'd like to know why exactly I'm an eighteen on your hotness scale."

"It was the weekend after we first hung out, I came with Jessica to drop off those stupid permission slips Aubrey made us sign at you guy's apartment."

"Correction, you never signed it…"

"Damn right, we were in college not on a fifth grade field trip."

Chloe laughed, "Well I forged your signature and said you gave it to me downstairs."

Beca knew Chloe remembered, "Anyways, I refused to go upstairs, because I feared Aubrey would rip my ear monstrosities out so I chilled by the pool waiting on Jessica. I'd been there like two minutes when I saw you coming back from working out."

"I was running actually," Chloe was pleasantly surprised to see Beca that day.

"After you put your hair up you waved and started coming over. But instead of opening the gate you jumped right over it."

"I forgot the code," Chloe didn't forget, she'd used that code at least a hundred times. A sexy freshman, relaxing on a lounge chair wearing shorts, a vintage Beatles t-shirt and black Ray-Ban sunglasses was the cause of the forgetfulness.

"The jump was so graceful and smooth it was like you'd done it countless times before and I so wasn't expecting it. Then making your way towards me you lifted your t-shirt to wipe your face, flashing your abs and stomach just long enough for me to want to see more," That wasn't everything, but Beca couldn't admit how perfect every curve and muscle looked in the sunlight or how she could only focus on the beads of sweat rolling down Chloe's neck while they talked.

"Beca I was gross that day, it was ninety degrees and I'd just run five miles."

Focusing, Beca got back on track, "I mean holy shit, you weren't even trying to be hot but you were. You were so hot, the hottest fucking girl I'd ever seen."

That was a completely unexpected admission, Chloe had no idea she could have that effect on someone, "You want to know my first hot Beca Mitchell story."

"It's only fair, but I'm not hot."

"I beg to differ," Stepping into her girlfriend's personal space Chloe smiled because she had tons of stories. "Mine is a mixture of hot _and_ funny. It was our third practice and you and Aubrey were getting into it, I mean she was pissed. You kept taunting her, arching your eyebrows, making little off color comments and exaggerated groans of disapproval. Which by itself was totally hot."

Smirking Beca remembered how easy it is to push Aubrey's buttons, "That was, as Fat Amy loves to call it, my not giving two fucks until Sunday attitude."

"My holy shit Beca Mitchell's hot moment came at break time, when you changed into a t-shirt."

Beca remembered that day and she remembered how quickly she deleted Drill Sergeant Posen's text about dressing appropriately for cardio. So instead, she'd shown up in a button down shirt and jeans. Thank god Stacie had an extra t-shirt for her to borrow, otherwise she'd have gone to class smelling like the gym.

That's when things fell into place for Beca, "Oh my god you saw me you perv!"

"Yeah I did and a liked what I saw," Chloe bit her lip at the memory, "I went to fill my water bottle and when I came back you were changing next to the bleachers. The group couldn't see you, but I had a great view from the side door window. I watched in super slow motion how you peeled your shirt off and tossed it aside, then picked up your other shirt."

It was a little weird knowing Chloe was being a creeper but it was also flattering, "I don't see how my back and arms are hot but hey whatever floats your boat."

"I'm getting to it…While you were bent over I saw the tattoo across the middle of your back. I remembered it from the showers but this was the first time I _really_ got a good look at it. From that distance I couldn't make out if it was lyrics or a foreign language, I found that out last night," Giving a wink she saw her girlfriend blush, "But watching the black slanted scrawl mold and move with your skin and muscles was hot as fuck. All I wanted to do was trace it with my fingers over and over."

So that's what Chloe was doing last night before she fell asleep, Beca thought the pattern felt familiar.

"What was the funny part?"

"When you spent the last hour of practice answering Aubrey in obnoxious quotes from The Office."

"Seriously one of the best TV show's ever Chlo," Beca said in an amused tone. "And it was totally worth it to see Aubrey's pain and anguish, I don't think she ever got it."

"She didn't, I'll admit it took me a while to catch on, because honestly who knows that many one liners from a TV show, but then I realized how genius it was," Chloe could still picture Aubrey's frustrated face while Beca sat there all calm, cool and collected. "My favorite part was when you said the Bellas were going through a musical bankruptcy."

"Actually, I declared it…I declared musical bankruptcy."

Chloe was full on laughing by this point because she remembered exactly how Beca did it. They were sitting down listening to Aubrey rant about the Bellas going bankrupt if they didn't come up with some money making fundraisers when the brunette said it. What made it funnier was that it was done twice, because apparently Aubrey didn't hear it the first time. The entire group was holding back laughter except Aubrey, who wore an icy glare, and Beca who was sporting her trademark I'm entirely too pleased with myself smirk.

"By the way I never said thanks for doing the extra cardio with me. Entirely worth it for two drastically different reasons."

"You're welcome," Chloe was well aware of those reasons she didn't need to ask.

Calming down Beca realized they were in their own little world standing extremely close to each other in front of the museum. Somewhere between back tattoos and beads of sweat her hands had slipped to her girlfriends waist, while Chloe's arms had snaked around her neck.

Now was the perfect time for a kiss, it was like their bodies instinctively knew it was coming, drifting them closer on purpose. Both were anticipating it and the question now was who would take the plunge first. It was a slow build up, subtle adjustments and inching that much closer, until Beca was the one to crack and make the move.

Kissing was one of Chloe's favorite things in life, but all the other times she'd done it something was missing. As she stood there, doing the very thing she loved, with the very person she loved, something clicked. She wasn't missing something, she was missing _someone_ and that someone was Beca Mitchell. Even though they were kissing on a sidewalk, this instant everything felt right in the world. She never realized it until now but she'd been waiting her whole life for this moment, this felt like the first kiss of the rest of her life.

Pulling back Chloe rested their foreheads together, she felt the shift between them. The shift had been building since dinner and the park, but still completely different from what took place last night. This was the shift that said they were finally past the friend zone barrier they'd been trying to jump over. Judging by the look in Beca's eyes she could tell her girlfriend felt it too.

"So that was pretty spectacular…"

"Yeah," Beca whispered. What they'd just shared was intense and she had no other words.

"So where to now?" Chloe hated to burst their little bubble but as much as she'd love to, they couldn't kiss on the sidewalk all night.

Shoving her hand into her jacket pockets Beca felt the tickets, "I've got nothing…"

"Lets walk, we'll figure something out," Chloe interrupted. That smirk however told her that Beca was up to something.

Grabbing Chloe's hand, Beca stopped her girlfriend from moving and pulled out the tickets, "I've got nothing but…these two tickets."

Taking one Chloe examined it, it had todays date and the exact headline as the sign, _Music At The Met_.

"How'd you get these?" Chloe questioned curiously.

Beca proceeded to tell the whole story and she loved how thrilled the redhead looked, "So I called and they had a few last minute tickets. I came down at lunch and picked them up. Did you want to do something else?"

"Um no," Chloe said in a disbelieving tone, even though the question was obviously meant as a joke, "I don't even know what it is but I so want to go."

"It's a special event. The museum's open until one and the awesome thing is they have different music acts setup around the galleries. There's anything from jazz to rock, classical to techno and tonight caters to a younger crowd. Hence the casual attire I suggested we wear," Chloe was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement and Beca loved being the cause of it, "Everything's included, there's drinks and more food inside if you want."

This was seriously one of the best dates Chloe had ever been on, "You've really thought of everything haven't you?"

"It's a special night for us, plus I wanted to upstage all those other losers you've dated," That got a light punch to the arm causing Beca to laugh. She's never gone all out like this for anybody, ever, and it felt good to do it for someone like Chloe.

Chloe couldn't help but state the obvious, "I hope you didn't spend much."

"Don't worry about it, I wanted to do this for you," The tickets had been close to two hundred dollars, but to Beca it was worth it. She would've easily paid double, "Besides Sony Music is paying me a ridiculous amount of money to be their Community Music Coordinator. Way more than some punk kid right out of college should ever get."

That was true, Chloe legit almost fell out of her chair when Beca handed over her offer letter a few months ago. She knew the feeling, because last year the same thing happened when she accepted her choir director position. Needless to say, they were both financially set and didn't have to worry.

Before they started up the steps the redhead had another question, "What if I would've hated it?"

Beca laughed, "I know you and you love this stuff. But if you didn't then we would've done something else."

"See it's only been one day and you're seriously the best girlfriend ever."

"Ditto," Beca said lacing their fingers together, "Now come on we have a rooftop bar and a New York City sunset to witness. Plus there's a few other things I want to tell you." Putting on a reassuring smile Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand, "All good things, I promise. Just some stuff I think you should know about how I feel."

Chloe was glad Beca brought up having a talk because she didn't know the best way to approach it without sounding bad. Beca had opened that door perfectly and without it being negative in any way. A lot of good things had happened in the span of twenty-four hours and they needed to be discussed. That's why she wasn't the slightest bit nervous about what was going to be said.

"Ok, good because I've been holding in some good stuff in for a long time and its time you knew too."

Abruptly stopping, Beca turned and tenderly kissed her girlfriend, "I love you."

Chloe was stunned, those three words hadn't been said all night, in fact they'd only said them one time to each other last night. There was an underlying purpose about why they were said exactly at this moment. In Beca Mitchell's world timing was everything and this was precise and calculated for a reason and it made Chloe's heart skip a beat.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked Part 1, Beca's such a cute clumsy badass and total softie for Chloe. **

**Apologies for the late update but with the holiday weekend, things got pushed.**

**Because my last chapter wasn't the greatest due to being sick I decided to make this one extra long and break it into two parts. Plus I think their first date deserves more attention because...well because they're cute and they do cute things together and the first date is pretty important for the evolution of their relationship.**

**So, be on the look out for Part 2, I've got a good portion of it written!**

**T****hank you so much again for all your awesome reviews it really means so much and keeps me motivated. So seriously thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	16. The First Date Part 2

**Title: **The First Date or The Art of Dating Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell Style Part 2

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Pre- _Caught _

**Disclaimer: **Pitch Perfect 2 is coming out soon (insert happy face) and guess what? I still don't own any of its characters (insert sad face). Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N 1: **I am sending an infinite number of apologies for the delay in this. I had the first draft written over a week ago and all I needed was a final edit when I unexpectedly had to fly home, everyone is fine, thank goodness! Unfortunately in my haste to pack and make it to the airport in time I grabbed everything EXCEPT my laptop. I only had my kindle so no editing got done until last week...

If you haven't read part one, click the back button and read chapter 15...Anyways here's the second part of our fav couples first date! Enjoy!...PS I increased the length as an effort to make up for my absence.

* * *

><p>Beca was right, the crowd was younger and wearing casual clothes, so they weren't underdressed at all for their night at the museum. The best part was with fewer people hanging around they'd be able to get a closer look at the paintings without bumping someone's shoulders. Then add in the live music and this was right up her alley, Beca definitely won some major girlfriend points with this date.<p>

Securing a spot at on a couch under a large canopy, Chloe looked around. They'd picked this spot in the corner because it was out of the way of the bar and offered the best views of the city and Central Park. There were a few other couples scattered around talking softly, but otherwise it was relatively quiet.

As Chloe waited for Beca to return from the bathroom and bar, she shot her mother a text.

Chloe [7:28PM]: Hands down best first date ever!

Momma Beale [7:29PM]: So, I don't get to smack some sense into this one?

Chloe [7:29PM]: No, this one doesn't need your tough love.

Momma Beale [7:31PM]: I can't wait to hear everything, but you need to get back to your date!

Chloe [7:32PM]: But don't you want to hear why Beca is the best girlfriend?

Momma Beale [7:33PM]: I do, but until we can really talk give me something I can use against her later.

Even though Chloe wasn't face to face with her mom, she could still hear the excited tone. They had only met for a few days at her graduation, but she loved how much her mom and Beca got along. She couldn't wait to see them interact again, Beca was so in for it when she brought the brunette home for the first time.

Chloe [7:33PM]: She's taken cute to a whole new level. Here I'll send you some pictures.

Scrolling through her phone Chloe choose one of an unsuspecting Beca.

They were standing next to a lake in Central Park and she'd just taken a few pictures of the city when she turned and saw Beca crouching down and playing with a stick. Silently creeping forward she saw writing in the dirt, it was the date and their initials in a heart. Angling her phone Chloe took the shot so the writing and Beca could clearly be seen.

Looking at the picture Chloe's heart skipped a beat, if she hadn't turned around she would've never known the heart was there. That alone made the picture special, plus it would give her mom all the ammo she needed to fluster badass Beca Mitchell.

Attaching it and a second of her planting a kiss on Beca's cheek, who wore a playfully annoyed face, Chloe pressed send.

Momma Beale [7:36PM]: That's total blackmail material and that second one, priceless.

Chloe [7:35PM]: She's perfect right? I think Beca's is my forever person.

Momma Beale [7:36PM]: Well when you know, you know. I had the same feeling about your dad, but we'll talk about that later. Now quit talking to your boring old mother and get back to your date.

Laughing, Chloe rolled her eyes at the last comment, her mom was far from old or boring. Looking towards the bar she saw Beca ordering drinks, she had just enough time to taunt Aubrey with a few evasive texts.

Chloe [7:39PM]: So, I'm on a date and it's awesome.

Aubrey [7:40PM]: Oh I want details, you never mentioned meeting anyone. Is it that cute band director from your school?

Chloe [7:40PM]: Nope, they're still musically inclined and totally cute though.

Aubrey [7:41PM]: I hope it's not some hippy you met at a coffee shop, I remember that catastrophe you dated in college.

Things were about to get interesting as Chloe formulated a plan in her head about how to break the news that she was dating Beca. There was no doubt Aubrey would freak out, but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to prolong giving a name. If there was one thing Aubrey hated the most, it was not being in the loop. She wanted to see just how long and how annoyed Aubrey would get at knowing next to nothing.

Chloe [7:41PM]: No, this one has a legit job working for Sony Music.

Aubrey [7:42PM]: Interesting…Will I approve or will you not keep them around long enough for us meet?

Chloe [7:42PM]: Well you don't like tattoos so…

Aubrey [7:43PM]: God I hate tattoos, Beca had tattoos and she was a giant pain in my ass.

Aubrey wasn't fond of Beca, that wasn't new, and by playing this little game Chloe could highlight her girlfriend's best attributes. If Aubrey saw only good things, then maybe she could move past what happened in college and start fresh. It was a roundabout way of working Beca into the equation, but it was going to be tough. Aubrey was smart and knew all kinds of tactics and trickery to make her to talk, so she needed to tread carefully.

Chloe [7:44PM]: Well, this one is top of the line relationship material and will be around for a long time. When you do meet, please gave it a chance I think you'll be surprised.

Aubrey [7:44PM]: I'll try my best…Just know I am happy for you. What's their name?

Glancing at the bar Chloe saw Beca heading towards her, now was the perfect time to avoid a probing question.

Chloe [7:45PM]: Gotta go…I'll fill you in tomorrow.

This was going to be easy, Aubrey didn't do social media because it was to time consuming and lacked the human interaction she said people needed in today's society. So, Chloe knew she and Beca could post their romance all day long on Facebook and Instagram without Aubrey finding out.

"So, I have two house specialties for us to try. Something called a Metropolitan," Holding up her left hand Beca nodded to the glass, "And a Rooftop Lychee Martini," Lifting her right she grinned, "Which would you like?"

Chloe reached for the second glass and smiled, "This one sounds interesting."

"It's good, I tried both," Setting her drink down Beca slipped her jacket off.

Taking a taste Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow, "You already took a sip?"

Before replying Beca got comfortable on couch, "I didn't want to spill any."

"What if I didn't want you to," Chloe teased, picking up her girlfriends drink and trying it. Damn, Beca was right, it was good and not overpowered by alcohol. Handing the glass over she eyed at Beca, "What if I wasn't ok with your cooties all over my glass?"

"Since when do you care," Beca challenged, "We share drinks all the time. Plus now we kiss."

"Yeah we do."

Smirking Beca leaned in, she knew where Chloe was going with this, but instead she wanted to have a little fun, "So, we share drinks and we kiss, you know what that means right?"

"What?" They were nose to nose and Chloe was itching to close the gap.

Pecking her girlfriend's lips, Beca fell into the couch laughing, "My tongue's been in your mouth…"

Shoving the younger girl, Chloe let out an exasperated sigh, "You're so classy babe."

"Would you expect any less?"

Lightly laughing, Chloe shook her head, "I should've seen that coming."

Relaxing into the cushions Beca propped her feet on the small table. Instinctively she wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulders and pulled her girlfriend closer. Usually she wasn't one to initiate contact, but Chloe made it easy. Over the last few years she'd gotten so comfortable doing it that it was almost second nature. However, it was still only reserved for one person, hugs with friends were still awkward, but she was getting better. Chloe usually never made a big deal about it, but the happy little sigh she heard always let her know she was doing something right.

Dropping a hand to Beca's thigh, Chloe lightly traced a pattern as they watched the sun set and slowly sipped their drinks, "I can't believe _us_ is finally happening, why'd we wait so long?"

The thing that everything real for Chloe was the girl sitting next to her, the one she was snuggled up to. Fingertips absentmindedly running up and down her arm meant she wasn't second guessing her feelings anymore. The way things were playing out made her realize how lucky she was to be here, with the one person she's loved for so long.

"It's surreal for me too…and we both know why us didn't happen sooner."

"Yeah," It would've been nice to be together in college and to a certain extent Chloe wishes things were slightly different. She knows that neither of them were prepared for a serious relationship back then. Now she has a feeling they're both in the same place and ready for that step.

"You were totally worth the wait…"

Chloe felt a light kiss on her head, "My thoughts exactly."

That seemed like a good leeway into the conversation they needed to have, but Beca was feeling panicky again. She'd never admitted anything this huge to anyone other than Stacie and surprisingly her mother. It was pretty funny, one minute her mom is asking why Chloe wasn't at graduation and the next she was being pulled to a corner and directly asked if she was in love. It all happened so fast and she was so shocked that all she could do was stutter out confirmations to everything.

"So, I don't know where to start," Beca pull herself together and get the ball rolling without it sounding like a big jumbled mess, "I mean, fuck I had the perfect opening earlier and now it just seems awkward."

The nervous hesitation was back, so Chloe gave a little help, "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Well not specifically…Wait, that didn't come out right," Pausing Beca ran a hand over her face and thought about her next sentence. Chloe didn't seem worried and that was a good sign, "I think we need to discuss what's been going on between us. We need to lay everything out on the table because we owe that to each other…God I sound so much like a grownup."

"We've been hiding a lot of things."

"We have."

Turning to face Beca, Chloe rested a leg on the cushions while the other loosely hung off the side of the couch. When Beca mirrored her posture, she could see the apprehension.

"Where do we start," Chloe questioned resting her arm along the back of the couch, "We have four years of pent up emotions and love."

Beca smiled, she needed her mind to stay clear so she could speak in an intelligible way, "No doubt…My point for this isn't to hash out years of denial so we can make excuses. It's for us to get our bearings, that way we can move forward together."

"I understand, I think this is a good idea," Looking into Beca's eyes Chloe tried to convey that she wasn't going anywhere, that it was ok to be scared because she was too. They were finally expressing major things that had been locked away for years, "Why don't you start."

Nodding, Beca honestly didn't know where to begin, she'd thought about this conversation and ran lines through her head all day and now it was blank, now she had nothing. A hand on her bouncing knee snapped her back to reality and when she saw that soft, gentle smile on Chloe's face, her racing heart instantly calmed.

"Just take your time and say whatever you want," Chloe gave Beca's knee a squeeze, "It's only me, you can tell me anything."

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat, "I guess the best way is to explain why I chose to say I love you tonight when I did."

After their kiss in front of the museum Beca needed to say it or she was going to burst. She purposely waited because she didn't want Chloe thinking she was someone who tossed that phrase around for the hell of it. Those three words held monumental meaning for her and the person she said them to needed to know that.

"I've honestly wanted to say it all night, but I wasn't sure if it was ok," Chloe shrugged, "We've only said it once and I've kept it under wraps for so long that I guess I fell into old habits."

"First off, I don't ever want you to feel like its not ok," Keeping her voice soft Beca needed Chloe to know how much she wanted to hear those words, "The main reason I waited was because I needed you to see how serious I take them."

"You wanted to next time to have significance?"

"In a way, yes," The way Chloe had looked at her and the tender way they held hands while standing on those steps made Beca realize there was no other place she rather say I love you.

"Why wait?" Chloe curiously asked.

"Because there were times in my life where my parents said I love you to each other and they didn't mean it. Shit even I didn't believe them and I didn't want to sound like that." Letting out a breath Beca shifted her eyes to stare at her jeans, "I don't _ever_ want to sound like that, especially to you."

Chloe completely understood where the younger girl was coming from, "Beca hearing you say you love me is pretty much all I've ever wanted. Promise me you'll never hesitate again, even if you send it in a text or say it in a phone call, I'll never get tired of hearing it."

Beca smiled, "I can do that, because I do love you, god I love you so much. And its something I've kept inside for years."

"Years? Kinda sounds like my story."

Beca let out a little chuckle, "Yeah, it wasn't until the end of sophomore year that I actually accepted it. No one knew, not even Stacie, and it wasn't until junior year that I actually said it out loud."

"Beca, you're the first person in my entire life I've ever said that to. So, that's a huge deal for me," Chloe was being completely honest because finally she found someone who made her want to say it, "It's also probably why I was so scared. Before I knew what was happening I was in over my head. Loving you eventually became a part of my everyday routine, it was how I functioned."

Chloe had been through this conversation with her mother and she knew that denying the inevitable would only make her heart hurt more. That's exactly what happened, she refused to deal with it until she was confronted with it head on.

"I've never been in love either and then to be hit with everything at once, it's was a lot to process."

"What do you mean?"

In all her conversations with Stacie, Beca was never directly asked how she fell in love, it was merely implied. So, she felt a little weird saying something about Chloe to Chloe, "Well for starters you got me to open up and it wasn't in a demanding way. Basically you hung out in the background and knew exactly when to probe me with questions."

"I snuck in through the backdoor, it's my specialty," Chloe interrupted with a triumphant grin.

Beca laughed, knowing how true that was, "Plus you never tried to change me, you kind of just roll with my idiosyncrasies."

"And you _roll_ with my overly cheerful disposition. Especially in the mornings," Grumpy, half awake Beca had to be one of Chloe's favorite things in life.

"That," Pointing a finger the brunette tried to be stern, "Shit is annoying and you know it. I swear you chug two Red Bull's before your morning coffee."

All Chloe could do was laugh, because she purposely antagonized her girlfriend every morning. It was just so easy and she loved the reaction it got every time.

"There's that laugh and smile I love," It was the best sound Beca had ever heard, better than any music she could make. "That's what started it all for me, seeing you so happy and carefree made my heart do funny things. But then I realized that making you happy gave me the most amazing feeling in the entire world. After that everything spiraled out of control and you became the best part of my life."

Damn, that was one of the sweetest things Chloe had ever heard, "Mine started out simple too, then it evolved into always needing you around. You give me a sense of security like nobody else can, I'm home when you're near me. Plus I kinda love taking care of you."

"Well I _kinda love_ everything about you and how you take care of me," Beca inched her hand towards Chloe's, "And your cooking skills are fucking awesome."

"It's the only thing I inherited from my mom," Chloe said with a shrug.

Shaking her head Beca linked their fingers, that wasn't the only thing Chloe had in common with her mother. Chloe was Katherine Beale's twin, except with red hair and a whole lot hotter, "So not true…you also got that neat freak gene."

For that, Chloe gave a shove, "I'm just organized and you're not."

"I have piles of things for a reason," Beca stated defensively in a playful tone, "I think it is safe to say we were goners the minute you barged into my shower."

"Nope you had me at a cappella is _lame_," Chloe teased.

"Yeah well you had me at, totes it's all from our mouths," Beca shot back in her best Chloe voice.

That day at the activities fair completely changed Chloe's life. She never knew that persuading an edgy freshman to join their group would result in finding the love of her life.

Giggling, Chloe gave a chaste kiss, "What else? I'm sure there's more but I think we've got a good idea about how the other feels. We could be here all night explaining why we love each other."

"You're right, I could literally write an entire book."

"What would you title it?"

Beca didn't even think before answering, "The many ways of loving Chloe Beale, part one."

"Part one?"

"Yeah because I started part two last night," Beca replied confidently.

"So, I don't want this to seem like…like I'm worrying about us right off the bat," Chloe tentatively spoke as Beca looked at her with questioning eyes. This was a probing relationship question that she wasn't quite sure how to ask.

"Just ask me, you know I'm not good at sharing my feelings, but I'm on a roll right now. I promise not to evade it if that's what you're worried about," Usually Chloe gave the reassurance but this time it was Beca's. Running a finger over her girlfriend's knuckles, she spoke softly, "I don't want you to be scared to ask me anything, even the tough questions."

Chloe played with the cuff of her jeans, she wasn't afraid of the question, she was afraid of the answer, "Is this relationship something you'll use until you find someone better? I know that sounds really bad but I can't think of a better way to phrase it."

Stilling the redhead's hands, Beca waited for their eyes to meet. She had to make it clear that she was in this for the long haul, "I've only ever wanted you and I'm dead serious about that. I want us to work, so I'm willing to open my heart completely to you, if you're ready."

"That's all I've ever wanted," Giving their hands a squeeze Chloe felt her worry wash away.

"I don't want us to end up in a friends with benefits type of deal," Beca couldn't live with herself if that happened, "This is my first serious relationship so I'm warning you, I'm going to make mistakes."

"Me too and we'll probably have some arguments."

"Oh for sure, we had some in college" Giving a knowing look Beca remembered how completely ridiculous a few had been, "But we worked it out and laughed about it later."

"You're right," Swinging their linked hands Chloe smiled, Beca was going to love this, "Just don't be so hardheaded and broody and we'll be fine."

Laughing Beca easily gave it right back, "Fine, then _you_ can't hold a grudge or anything over my head."

"I can hold lots of things over your head."

"This isn't the time for short jokes Beale."

"I wasn't joking, I was stating facts because I've done it once before."

Narrowing her eyes Beca knew what Chloe was referring, "You've done it twice and after the first time you promised never to do it again. That didn't stop you that night at Fat Amy's."

"I had to," Chloe defended. "You mouth was on a rampage and it was the only way to shut you up."

"So that gave you the right to sit on my lap and hold a beer bottle over my head"

"Correction _you_," With a smug smile Chloe pointed a finger at her girlfriend, "Pulled me into your lap. I think your exact words were, Chlo I'm the most comfortable chair you'll ever sit on."

Beca's mouth hung open, all she remembers from that night was the spinning room and a hot redhead all up in her personal space. Regaining her confidence she smirked "Fine, just so you know I could've gotten my beer back, but I didn't want to take my hand off your ass."

"Just so you know I liked your hand on my ass," Chloe shot back equally as fast.

"Well, I had a rather pleasant view of your cleavage."

Moving closer Chloe leaned in and whispered, "We were so obvious back then."

"Totally," Closing the gap Beca connected their lips for a slow, loving kiss.

Pulling back breathless, Chloe knew she'd never get enough of Beca's kisses, "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Me too…"

There were more Chloe wanted to say, but decided against it for the time being. Telling Beca, right now, that she saw them in a forever type of scenario might be the thing that sends the younger girl running. She's waited this long for a just a date, so waiting until they were both completely settled and in a place to have a conversation like that seemed like the right move.

Picking up her empty glass Beca reached for Chloe's after it was finished off, "How about I get us another round?"

"Sounds good…"

Standing Beca gave a quick kiss then started backing away, "After we finish we'll see what's happening inside."

As Beca walked away Chloe glanced at her watch, it was almost eight thirty, they still had hours to drink and eat their way through the museum.

Before long Beca was back and holding a drink in her face. Kissing a cheek as the brunette plopped down Chloe grinned, "You are the best, I love you."

"I'm officially on girlfriend duty now so got to be the best that I can be or whatever," Hearing Chloe giggle and relax into her gave Beca the best feeling in the world, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Chloe never took any art courses in college other than her humanities requirements, but that didn't stop her from enjoying all types of art. That's why it was even more surprising that Beca loved it.<p>

Walking through the modern and European galleries with Beca was like taking a guided tour. The way the brunette rattled off random facts about various paintings and artists kind of blew Chloe's mind, it was almost like her girlfriend minored in art history without telling anyone. How much Beca really knew definitely showed when they stopped at one particular piece of art and that took up an entire wall.

"What do you see?" Beca questioned as they intently stared at Jackson Pollock's _Autumn Rhythm_ from the back of the room.

Trying to take in the entire painting Chloe wasn't sure exactly what she was looking at. So, she said the first thing that came to mind, "Chaos…but then again, it's not."

"Look at you, you quick learner," Turning her head Beca smiled, "Even though it doesn't look like it, he was a very calculated artist."

"I guess everything has a place, but it's kind of hard figuring it out."

"Even though it's a drip painting there's always a method to his madness," Linking their fingers Beca moved closer, "There's many way's to look at it, hell there's probably twenty books written about this painting, but for me, I see it as music score. From the surface the parts are scattered all over the place and hard to read. Then when everything comes together, what was once individual parts, is now something unique and beautiful."

Examining a small portion of the canvas Chloe tried to decipher what that meant, "There's layers upon layers, but I can kind of see how things build and play off of each other. The diluted black background lines look like they set the rhythm, while everything else is other elements of the music."

"Exactly," Beca could tell Chloe's mind was working, trying to see what she saw. She never told anyone about her fascination with art because they usually walked away if it wasn't rainbows and sunshine. So it was nice that her girlfriend was interested, "Want to know something else cool about it?"

"Yes…"

"It is painted from right to left."

Stepping back the redhead knitted her eyebrows as she scanned the painting a couple of times, "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm a fucking genius that's why," Beca deadpanned, twirling a hand she bowed, "Art historian extraordinaire at your service. This tours free, I charge for the rest."

Even though Beca was being cute, Chloe knew the brunette was purposely being frustrating. Lightly slapping an arm she let out an annoyed little sigh, "What's the real reason you know so much about this stuff?"

Beca just shrugged and began pulling them towards the next gallery.

Chloe was itching to ask her question again and she could tell Beca was just waiting for it. Beca loved playing this game, but every so often it was on purpose and tonight she had a feeling it was. Genuinely it meant she was going to find out something personal, something that no one knew and her girlfriend liked keeping hidden.

Taking another drink from a server Chloe wandered to the middle of the room. She could see Beca wearing that shit eating grin as she sipped her drink.

"You going to answer my question," Putting on a low seductive voice Chloe stepped closer, "Or do I need to pry it out of you in my own special way?"

At that Beca choked on her drink, that was totally laced with some underlying sexual meaning and she wasn't at all prepared for it, "Ok fine you win."

"That was quick," Chloe giggled.

"Yeah well I know where your dirty mind can wander," Beca stated solemnly as she brushed whatever that drink was off her sweater, "Found out first hand with those racy texts you sent me this morning."

"Quit evading the question," Chloe playfully added taking a sip of wine, "Because I can ask all night."

Two can play this game, Beca thought as she trailed her eyes suggestively down her girlfriend's body, "That's not the only thing you can do all night."

Taking another step forward Chloe's made her body flush with Beca's. Keeping direct eye contact she slowly maneuvered her free hand under Beca's shirt. Feeling a shiver she wickedly grinned, "Want to verify that theory of yours?"

"What makes you think I put out on the first date," Beca was fighting a losing battle, her heart rate was out of control and she could feel every curve of Chloe's insanely hot body.

Dragging her nails lightly across Beca's lower back Chloe refused to back down. The sexual tension was building at such an ungodly rate that she was glad they were now the only ones in the room. This was the first time they'd played like this and she was fully intent on winning, she was going to make Beca crack.

"Because I know one of your _sensitive_ spots," Using a single finger Chloe lightly traced a pattern right at the dip of her girlfriends back. When Beca's forehead rested against her shoulder and she heard a groan, she knew she'd won, "Yep totally found it. Your resolve is crumbling so fast right now isn't it?"

"Fucking hell, you win hands down." Beca tried to focus but it was hard, especially when Chloe just expertly rolled their bodies together to emphasize her victory. Lifting her head Beca took a step back trying to calm down, but the lingering sensation of warm fingertips on her back wasn't helping. All she could do was hold her hands up in surrender, "I'll tell you everything you want to know, even my second grade teachers name."

Laughing, Chloe now had a way to get virtually anything she wanted from Beca Mitchell, "Mission accomplished and I didn't even have to flash a boob."

Downing her drink, Beca could see Chloe knew what she was doing to her, "If you would've flashed a boob I probably would've gone into cardiac arrest."

"But I kind of need you alive for all the awesome amounts of sex we're going to have," Chloe confidently stated before nonchalantly taking a sip of her wine, this game was way too easy.

Setting her glass on a bench Beca shoved her hands in her pockets and stepped a considerable distance away. Images of a hot and naked Chloe were running through her head and she needed the coldest shower imaginable right now.

Taking a calming breath Beca finally managed to formulate a sentence, "What was the question again? You know before your smokin' hot body distracted me?"

"How do you know so much about," Chloe gestured around the room trying to get her point across, "Art?"

"Oh that…" Beca stated coolly

"Yep that…"

This was going to make Beca lose major cool points and sound so unsophisticated, completely contradicting what she been trying to pull off all night, "My dad isn't the only professor in the family."

"Your mom has a PhD?"

"Two actually, in Modern and European art."

Chloe stood with wide eyes, stunned. She couldn't believe she didn't know this information. They'd talked about Beca's mom tons of times, she knew all kinds of fun facts, but somehow this slipped through the cracks, "So she's an art history professor?"

"Not exactly, well she was when I was little," Shrugging, Beca thought of how best to describe her mom's job, "Now she's one of the curators at the Portland Museum of Art." Smiling, she finished by adding, "A couple times a month she gives lectures, so it's kind of like she's still a professor."

"How long has she been doing it?"

"Almost fifteen years," Slowly moving through the gallery Beca linked their fingers, "She loves it, says the artwork more than makes up for the lack of pay she gets."

Seeing the way her girlfriends face lit up talking about her mom made Chloe happy. Beca really loved her mom, but with the divorce and years of being closed off she knew Beca had a hard time expressing it. They'd talked about it and Chloe knew how guilty Beca felt about not being more open with her mom.

"That's so cool…"

"When my dad left I wasn't old enough to stay at home alone, so after school I roamed around the museum."

"So that's how you ended up loving it."

"Yep…Plus she always had books laying around, I used to try and recreate the shapes and colors with crayons or paint," Beca remembers how they would spend hours together trying to find the perfect picture to copy, "It used to annoy the shit out of my dad that I didn't want to read."

"Well, that wasn't your thing."

"Nope, I'd rather listen to music and draw."

Chloe could totally picture a ten-year-old Beca sitting in a chair swinging her feet and listening to music as she colored. It was kind of ironic because she'd seen a grownup Beca do something similar in her kitchen just last week.

It seems like Beca's mom really encouraged the artistic side in her daughter. She'd never seen Beca do more than doodle on paper and that gave her another question, "Are you any good?"

"Not at all," Letting out a laugh the brunette knew her mom would contradict that statement, "My mom says I'm Picasso. She's kept everything I ever done, even the patch of wall I colored on when I was two. In fact that Jackson Pollock painting we looked at…

"Let me guess it's hanging on the refrigerator," Chloe interrupted with a grin, toddler Beca sounded so adorable.

"Nope, framed in her office at work…" Turning from a painting Beca returned the grin and laughed, "She's going to _love_ showing you all my crappy artwork hanging around the house and I'm warning you now, she'll give you a personal tour of not just my stuff but her real museum as well."

Chloe was floored that Beca entertaining the thought of taking her home, "I can't wait to meet her."

Looking over the brunette winked, "She can't wait to meet you too. I practically get an interrogation every time you're mentioned."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I might have mentioned you a few hundred times," Even though they'd never met, Beca knew her mom was going to love Chloe. How could anyone not love Chloe? The girl practically lit up a room with that bright, brilliant smile. Holding up her hands she tried to look innocent, "Ok, she has this weird way of prying info out of me when I don't want to give it up. Sound familiar?"

Chloe saw the smug smile pulling at Beca's lips in that oh so teasing way. Continuing through the gallery she decided to play along, "Maybe your mom knows some tactics I don't, we'll have to swap stories." Laughing at Beca's panicky face, she leaned in and kissed a cheek, "I'm kidding…"

"I love when you do that," Beca stated averting her eyes, her mouth blabbing inner thoughts again.

"What?"

Blushing Beca tapped her cheek, "When you kiss me like you just did, my heart always skips a beat, it always has."

Chloe's face softened at the sweet words even though they were rushed out and tentative. Judging by the tone Beca probably never admitted that out loud either. Grabbing Beca's face she pecked her girlfriend's lips, "Well I happen to _really_ like kissing you."

"Ditto," Beca softly smiled.

"So tell me hot girlfriend," Bumping their shoulders Chloe heard Beca let out a bark of laughter, "What exactly does your mom know about me?"

"Actually, a lot… I brag about you constantly," Beca stifled a laugh at the redhead's surprised face, "We've had our rough patches and we aren't as close as you and your mom, but we talk. I think she knew I was in love with you before I knew I was in love with you."

"Does she know we're on a date?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah and she totally flipped out."

"Mine did too, said it was about damn time," That wasn't exactly her moms words, but Chloe would save that story for later.

Beca knew Chloe would love this next part, "My mom demanded to know my plans, apparently she wasn't going to allow me to half ass it. Needless to say she was stunned with what I came up with."

After Beca explained her idea, her mom offered a pretty impressive suggestion if tickets weren't available. She was willing to contact a friend who worked at the Museum of Modern Art and setup a private after hour's tour. That was her plan B, even though Chloe didn't know it.

"I was too," Kissing Beca's cheek Chloe practically bounced on the balls of her feet, "Oh can we check out the African art exhibit next?"

"Whatever you want…" Beca happily replied while laughing at the quick change of subject.

As Beca was pulled away by an overly excited redhead, all she could think was how totally whipped she already was. It was only day one, but she loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p>Chloe had learned so much tonight, not only about art, but also about Beca. They were putting their hearts on the line like never before and Chloe knew it was right. Her heart was telling at her to just let go, to fall further in love, and for the first time she was going to listen.<p>

"I feel like we've barely scratched the surface of the museum tonight," Chloe stated excitedly. The whole experience had been great and they had so much fun together, "We need to come to this next time they have it."

"I agree, the music was awesome and I didn't know the food and drinks would have special themes," Chloe's reactions, that were sometimes like a kid at Christmas, made the whole night a success in Beca's book. "Plus, you were with me, that instantly made it great."

Chloe felt arms snake around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder as they stood on a balcony overlooking a small quartet playing in the main hall. Relaxing into the embrace she sighed, "You're such an awesome girlfriend already and this is just the first date."

Turning her head Beca whispered in Chloe's ear, "Don't tell anyone, otherwise they might try and steal me away."

"They'll lose that fight every time, because you're all mine…"

"Feisty," Kissing the corner of Chloe's mouth, Beca backed away and grabbed a hand. Leading them towards the stairs she heard a giggle, "I like that."

"Then I'm your woman."

Looking over her shoulder halfway down the staircase Beca saw the redhead beaming. Giving a wink she grinned, "That you are…"

As soon as they entered the main hall Beca got an idea, abruptly stopping, she franticly looked around. Locating the gift shop she headed toward its entrance.

"Stay right here," Beca placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders to emphasize her point, "Don't move, I'll be right back."

"Ok," Chloe watched in amusement as the brunette hurried inside and then out of sight.

Standing on her tiptoes Chloe could just make out the top of Beca's head in the far corner of the store, but couldn't see exactly what was being looked at. Beca, at times, could be an impulsive buyer, especially when on a time crunch. So Chloe was preparing herself now for the multitude of crazy items that might come out of that store.

Five minutes later Beca wandered out just as the clerks were locking up, "Here," She could feel herself blushing as she handed over a small bag, "I thought you might like this, you know to remember our date."

"I'll always remember it," Opening the bag Chloe pulled out a handful of postcards. Shuffling through them she couldn't help but smile, "We saw all these tonight…"

"Yeah," Beca shyly stated scratching the back of her neck, suddenly nervous about her lame gift idea, "I know it's totally cheesy but I also wrote the date on them."

Flipping one over Chloe's heart melted at the messy scrawl in the space reserved for a message. She had no idea Beca could be this romantic, this was a whole new side she'd never seen before, "I love it."

"I also got you this…"

Taking the book from Beca's outstretched hand Chloe read the title, _Twenty-Four Jackson Pollock Paintings Explained_.

"You seemed kind of interested," Beca rushed out. She was having second thoughts about this whole book idea as she watched Chloe skim through the pages with questioning eyes. Stopping at a painting they saw tonight she continued, "My mom gave me this same book in high school, I've read it like a hundred times. You can exchange it for someth…"

Covering the brunette's mouth, Chloe knew that was the only way to get a word in. Dropping her hand she smiled, "You don't need to ramble, this is amazing Beca, thank you. No ones ever made a date so perfect."

Beca blinked, people should've done what she had and so much more for Chloe, "You deserve it and the people before me didn't realize how lucky they were to be with you."

"I don't know what I've done to deserve _you_. All night that question has been running through my head and I don't have an answer," Stepping forward Chloe gently brushed a strand of hair behind Beca's ear.

Closing the gap and giving a soft kiss, Beca tried to convey everything she felt at that moment. Pulling back she smiled, "I'm the lucky one, you didn't run last night and I was so scared that you would."

"I told you I'm never going to run…Beca in case you haven't noticed, I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too…"

Their lips were millimeters from touching when they were interrupted by a museum guard, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you have any belongs in the cloakroom please retrieve them now. Otherwise, move along we're closing in ten minutes."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Beca mumbled as she grabbed Chloe's hand and quickly rushed past the guard, looking at the floor the whole time.

Laughing the entire way through the hall Chloe had never seen her girlfriend move so fast. Stopping outside the main doors, she finally saw the semi-petrified look on Beca's face and it made her laugh harder, "Why the hurry?"

"I respect the law now," Beca stated matter of factly chancing a glance back inside. Seeing the man in question she shuttered, "Even if it's just a rent-a-cop with a flash light and a can of mace."

"You didn't before?" Raising an amused eyebrow, Chloe knew what that reference meant. Now she had an easy opportunity to poke fun at Beca's brief run in with the law.

Shaking out her shoulders the brunette put back on her tough guy persona, "Only to an extent, I like to live life on the edge. Get used to it, it comes with the territory of dating Badass Beca Mitchell."

"Well ok then," Chloe let out another little laugh, "So, getting shoved into a cop car for breaking a window is supposed to impress me?"

"Nope, the fact that I cold clocked that guy bare knuckled is," Stepping back Beca crossed her arms and smirked, "Going to jail just gave me a new perspective on life."

"I thought my body gave you a new perspective on life…"

Suggestively rolling her eyes down her girlfriends body Beca was imaging what was underneath. For the first time ever she saw a light blush creep up Chloe's neck, "Oh it does, because a body like yours," She let her eyes linger as she hummed in appreciation, "Should be illegal."

"What would you do if I held it against you?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Taking a giant step forward Chloe pressed her body flush against Beca's, who stood locked in place, "I would actually, we only did it two times last night and something tells me you have more tricks up your sleeve."

Beca could feel the heat radiating between them, but she was determined to gain the upper hand this time. Leaning forward she lightly bit an earlobe, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, but it wasn't to bring them closer. It was to keep from melting into a puddle of goo on the steps.

"Jesus, please take me home now," Chloe breathed out.

Smiling against the redhead's skin, Beca took in the essence that was Chloe Beale. From the smell of the girls shampoo and perfume, to the warmth of her skin and how effortlessly smooth it was compared to hers. It was intoxicating and Beca was losing it, there was nothing more she wanted than to honor Chloe's request right now.

Kissing Chloe's neck Beca regretfully pulled away, instantly missing the contact, "Tempting, but we need to finish our date."

"Fucking tease," Fanning herself with the postcards Chloe watched Beca walk down the steps.

Grinning when she saw the food truck, Beca called over her shoulder, "How about some ice cream? We need to cool off…"

Not looking up, Chloe held the postcards between her lips as she unzipped her purse, "Its almost two in the morning, nothing's open."

"Keep thinking that marble mouth."

"How'd you know what I said?" Chloe asked after securing the postcards in her purse.

Beca laughed, legitimately she's the only one who can decipher the mumbo jumbo that comes out of Chloe's mouth sometimes. The first time it happened it was just a pen while they studied, but after nearly four years, she can successfully decoded anything Chloe says, no matter what object was in her girlfriend's mouth. It was one of those little habits that Beca, for lack of a better phrase, found super adorable.

"I'm skilled in the art of translating Chloe Beale," Beca stated nonchalantly as she got in the small line near the food truck.

Zipping up her purse, Chloe was about to give a retort when her nose caught wind of fresh baked cookies. Looking up her eyes landed on a solid silver truck with a bright pink logo across the side.

"No way," She whispered before skipping the rest of the way to her girlfriend. So, this was Beca's unique plan for dessert.

Getting a tap on a shoulder Beca turned and tried to suppress a smile. Chloe had that megawatt grin on and was giving her two thumbs up, "Oh I guess you want something now?"

"Um, yes please," Chloe replied clapping her hands like a kid in a candy store, "You know I love ice cream."

"And cookies and cupcakes and cotton candy," Listing the items off on her fingers Beca chuckled as the redhead got more and more excited. Making Chloe this happy was what she lived for, "Oh and jelly beans and Twizzlers and those weird banana flavored, orange colored candy peanuts and…"

"You," Chloe broke in kissing a cheek, "And I love you."

Beca shrugged, "For some reason I think ice cream always wins."

"In some instance yes, but once I'm done you'll be back at number one!"

"Hey that rhymes."

Smacking an arm Chloe giggled, "Shut up I'm trying to read the menu."

"Bossy much?"

* * *

><p>Much to Beca's dismay and Chloe's insistent prodding, they ended up ordering the weirdest ice cream sandwich for two on the menu. It was two scoops of strawberry jalapeno ice cream, smashed between two freshly baked sugar cookies. And as advertised, it was served in a bowl with two spoons, which Beca complained made it not an actual ice cream sandwich. As a last minute addition Beca got one of the trucks specialties, an iced tea float with lemon sorbet.<p>

After adding a heavy dose of chocolate sauce and grabbing a bunch of napkins, they made their way back to the steps of the museum and sat down.

Taking a bite, Beca was pleasantly surprised, "There's a little kick but the sweetness makes up for it. This ice cream gets my seal of approval."

"I knew you'd like it," There was no way Chloe was letting Beca get some plain old ice cream with this gem on the menu.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you're _really_ good at getting me to try new things," Picking up part of the cookie Beca licked the chocolate off then took a bite.

As they ate in silence Beca thought back over the night and how well it had turned out. All her time and effort spent planning had really paid off and other than a few mishaps at the beginning, the date had been pretty close to perfect.

Looking to her right and seeing her girlfriend, her beautiful, amazing and talented girlfriend, made Beca's heart skip a beat for the umpteenth time. She had no idea how someone as caring and loving as Chloe was in her life, but she was unbelievably lucky. She never would have thought, even in her craziest dreams, that she would have fallen for some perky, bubbly redhead who brightened her day just by smiling. Chloe Beale literally came barging into her life and stayed, never once giving up on her.

Licking her spoon Chloe noticed the soft smile on the brunettes lips, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason…" Its been a long time since Beca felt this content and it wasn't the sugar coma they were eating themselves into.

"I feel the same you know," Chloe knew that look, it signified how relaxed her girlfriend was. She'd seen that smile plenty of times, usually it was done behind her back, but she always saw it.

"Which is?"

"To put it simply," Putting her spoon down Chloe lovingly smiled, "Happy, I'm really happy."

"Me too…" Giving a wink Beca took another bite.

That lopsided smile reminded Chloe of something she'd always wondered about, "Can I ask you something about college? And you can't talk your way out of it."

"Sure," Chloe's body language and eyes were dead giveaways and Beca knew she wasn't getting out of this conversation.

"You remember that night we hung out at the radio station and you let me pick songs?" Chloe had to be tactful, she could already see the brunette squirming.

Beca would never forget that night, she was so close to spilling everything, "I do, we got locked in when the power went out. Then you made me play that stupid first date game."

Taking a sip of their tea Chloe could sense Beca's hesitations, "Did you purposely kiss my shoulder while I was sitting on your lap?"

"Yeah," Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and twirled her spoon like a drumstick, "It was an accident, I wasn't thinking…"

"I liked it, it was nice," Resting a hand on Beca's bouncing knee, Chloe tried calming her girlfriends nerves, "Can I ask you something else?"

"I know what it is, but go ahead."

"Were you going to ask me out?"

Shrugging, Beca buried her face in her hands. She was such a coward that night, things would have been so different right now if she just followed through.

Gently taking one of Beca's hands Chloe calmly spoke, "There's nothing to be scared of…"

Beca let out a slow breath, "I-I was four words away from it."

"So, why didn't you?"

"I was so scared, I'd worked up the courage all night and just when I was about to ask you on a date, bam the power goes out."

Chloe could hear the regret in the younger girls voice, "Deep down I knew you were, I was waiting for it. I guess I should've said something too…"

"I'm sorry, I was stupid," Beca gave a sad smile, she'd seen the look of disappointment on Chloe's face right after the lights went out, "If its any consolation, Stacie gave me the third degree the next morning. She claimed I was being a chicken shit, which I was, and I needed to get my shit together and go get the girl."

"Bec's its ok, things happens for a reason. We were both stupid," It was crazy to think that whole night while she was contemplating kissing Beca, Beca was contemplating asking her out. Laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder she sighed, "I hope Stacie wasn't to hard on you."

Taking another bite of ice cream Beca chuckled, "Honestly that's the first time I ever saw Stacie mad and I mean she was Aubrey Posen mad."

"Damn…"

"I know, she made me feel guilty, so I agreed to go to that house party a few days later. I told her I was going to make a move on you and she told me I just needed to get laid." Beca stated honestly. To this day Stacie and Chloe are the only ones who know what transpired on that makeshift dance floor.

Chloe let out a laugh, finishing off the cookie, "We came so close that night."

"I know, I mean if I would've had ten more seconds I would've kissed you. Then…"

"Then I would've dragged you back to my apartment and the rest would be history," Chloe interrupted, that memory is forever ingrained in her brain. She could still feel the way Beca's lips ghosted against hers right before some drunken asshole ripped them away. "Just so you know, Stacie read me the riot act too."

"At least I wasn't the only one," That got Beca a playful shove, almost causing a spoonful of ice cream to fall, "Last night kind of made up for all our failed attempts."

Taking another bite Chloe nodded, that was the understatement of the decade, "That, was the best sex of my life."

"Same here."

"That first time was amazing, but the second" Pausing Chloe flushed at the memory, "I mean holy shit, where did that come from?"

"I have no idea and I'm beyond trying to explain it," Beca chuckled. To her it felt like they'd been having sex for years, they were that totally in sync. However, there was something else, something she couldn't put her finger on that made it amazing, "That was a mind blowing experience."

It was late and they'd been talking while listening to her iPod when Beca noticed that Chloe had drifted off to sleep. Reaching across the redhead to turn the music off she felt Chloe's hand at her side, steadying her as she balanced on one hand. She can still see the half awake smile Chloe gave before leaning down to give a goodnight kiss. Somehow that seemingly innocent kiss turned into this incredibly slow, drawn out, earth shattering experience that they'd never forget.

"It's totally different when you're in love with someone."

"You're right…"

Neither needed to say anything else as they quietly ate, their nonverbal communication was saying it all. There was a mixture of love and excitement flowing between them and a comfortable silence was all that was needed right now.

Scooping up the last bite of chocolate sauce and ice cream Chloe held out her spoon, "Finish the last bite, I can't eat anymore."

Beca barely opened her mouth before the spoon was there, spilling half its contents down her chin and clothes, "Jesus Chlo, shove it in my mouth why don't you."

Giggling the redhead set aside the empty container and reached for a napkin, "I'm sorry, let me get it off your jacket."

"Give me one of those too," Using her finger Beca wiped her chin as Chloe stared, "What?"

"You still have a little bit of chocolate right here," Chloe pointed to Beca's lips.

Licking them the brunette reached for Chloe's hand with the napkin. When it moved out of reach, she frowned and leaned closer, before she could do anything Chloe's lips were on hers. Fucking hell she should have seen this coming, Chloe had used trickery again and totally blindsided her. That was beside the point now, because who cares about chocolate on their face when someone as hot as Chloe Beale is kissing you.

Tangling her fingers in the hair on Beca's neck, Chloe hummed into the kiss. Pulling back she licked her lips, "So much easier than a napkin."

"And way better," Beca smirked, "You totally did that on purpose."

"Maybe, maybe not," Pecking her girlfriends lips Chloe stood and held out her hands, "I hate to say this, but we probably should go, it's getting late."

"Ok," Tossing their trash away Beca hailed a cab and opened the door as soon as it pulled up, "After you."

* * *

><p>Exiting the elevator they walked hand in hand towards Chloe's apartment silently. Neither wanted the night to end but the closer they got to the door the more realistic it was becoming.<p>

Stopping in front of her door the redhead happily sighed, "This is me."

"Yep," Popping the p Beca grinned. She was about to sound totally cliché but who cares, "So, I had an amazing time."

"I did too," Taking the other hand Chloe linked their fingers. Lightly swinging their hands she smiled, "Thank you for everything, this was seriously the best first date ever."

Beca was stunned, she'd worked so hard to make it special for Chloe, "Do you mean that?"

Chloe nodded, "I do, I loved every second of it and I especially loved being with you."

"I know my inner nerd shined bright tonight," Brushing her thumb across the palm of Chloe's hand, Beca averted her eyes, "Hopefully that didn't scare you off."

"It didn't," The apprehension was back and Chloe found endearing, "Besides, nerdy Beca is hot."

The more Chloe thought about it the more she realized that everything she said to her mom over the past four years was true. For the first time ever, she was picturing herself in a loving, long term relationship with a great person.

"Um ok," Beca didn't know what to say after a comment like that. Taking a step back she just stared at the redhead for a solid minute, "This is going to be totally tacky but I'm trying to keep with the first date theme."

Chloe was pretty good at reading first date signals so she knew what was coming next. Quickly flicking her eyes to Beca's lips then back up, she smiled, "Where's that confidant, sexy demeanor that was here five minutes ago?"

"It kind of flew out the window the minute we stepped off the elevator."

"Bring it back…"

"But you make me nervous," Beca's heart was racing as Chloe slowly stepped closer.

Chloe detached their hands and slid them up Beca's arms, "We've established that already."

Over the years Beca resolved to the fact that butterflies would always be present whenever Chloe Beale was near, "But if I say what I want to say, I know the way I say it won't make sense, then I'll have to resay it. Then I know the way I say _that_ will be even worse than my first attempt at what I originally wanted to say."

Sliding her arms around Beca's neck, Chloe instantly stopped the rambling, "Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"You are so fucking cute sometimes," The bemused expression and arched eyebrow made the redhead giggle, "I take that back all the time, so fucking cute all the time."

Beca let out a huff of annoyance and rested her hands on Chloe's waist, "I am not cute, that's all you babe."

"Ok," Chloe let the term of endearment slide just this once because she had a point to prove, "You're also sexy beyond belief."

"Again, all you…"

Tilting her head Chloe smiled as she felt fingertips tighten on her waist, "My answer to your question is yes."

"What question?"

Now it was Chloe's turn to look puzzled, finally seeing the effect she had on her girlfriend, "Two minutes ago, weren't you going to ask to kiss me?"

"Well yeah," Beca had no idea how, but Chloe Beale just read her mind, "She literally turns my mind to putty, how does that even happen?"

Chloe threw her head back and laughed, Beca's inner thoughts were speaking again, "It's because you've seen me naked," She gave a wink, "And now I can use it against you."

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

Nodding, Chloe brushed her lips against Beca's ear, "I love your inner monolog, but how about we skip to good part."

"And what would that be," Their breath was mingling and although they were speaking softly Beca heard every word.

"Beca shut up and kiss me…"

In an instant Beca's lips were on hers and Chloe literally melted into the kiss, falling in love all over again. People said that when you kiss the right person that fireworks and explosions would go off, but none of that was happening. Everything she'd heard before went right out the door, because this was way better than anything she ever imagined, this feeling was indescribable.

Threading her fingers through brown hair, Chloe rested the other on Beca's shoulder, never breaking contact. The slight movement allowed Beca to adjust and deepen the kiss and before Chloe knew it her back was against the door. The door handle was uncomfortably jammed into her side, but she didn't care. She was wrapped up in everything that was Beca Mitchell and she loved it.

By the time she got situated and tried to progress the kiss further, Chloe felt Beca pulling away. The light tug on her bottom lip and gentle peck as the kiss came to a close was almost her undoing.

Resting a hand on the door Beca looked at the girl in front of her, who was sporting swollen lips and a flushed face, "I swear that gets better every time we do it."

"Totally just proved my theory from college," Chloe said trying to catch her breath.

"Theory?"

Running a hand over her face Chloe tried to focus, but the disheveled look of her girlfriend was making it hard, "That night at the radio station, I kind of surmised you were a fantastic kisser."

"And?"

The tone was playful and made Chloe laugh, Beca knew full well she was talented in that department, "On a scale from one to ten you're like an eighteen."

Stepping back, Beca laughed as her words from earlier were thrown right back at her. Crossing her arms she smirked, "How do I make it and even twenty?"

Fucking hell confident Beca was back and it did things to Chloe, "Come inside and you'll find out."

Beca watched as Chloe pulled keys from her purse and turn to the lock. Placing a hand on top of the redheads she stopped the door from opening and got a questioning stare in return.

"As much as I want to," Scratching her neck Beca let out a shaky breath. Damn turning down a super sexy redhead was hard, "And trust me I want to. I really, really want to, but I'm going to end our date here tonight."

"Let me get this straight, you're turning down an open invitation for sex?" Chloe playfully questioned, as a blush run up Beca's cheeks.

Shrugging Beca shifted her eyes to the floor, because if she made eye contact, she wouldn't be able to say no, "I am because I want this whole first date thing done right. So I'm going to say goodnight, on your doorstep, because for lack of a better word, it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Wow," What another heart skipping moment for Chloe. Giving a soft smile she reached for a hand, "You just keep surprising me Beca Mitchell. Keep it up and you'll never get rid of me."

"That's the plan…"

"Well it's working."

"Like I said before, I don't know what others did for you, I just know what I want to do for you," Taking a breath, Beca shifted her eyes back to Chloe's, she saw nothing but love in them, "You make it so easy for me to love you and you deserve to be shown that everyday."

Leaning forward Chloe quickly gave a kiss, "Well I can't wait to see what you have in store."

"Prepare yourself," Resting her hand on the doorknob Beca gave it a turn and pushed the door open.

Chloe had this feeling that Beca was a closet romantic. That means she has absolutely no clue what her girlfriend is capable of and that was exciting. People were going to be so jealous that Beca Mitchell wasn't their girlfriend.

Stepping over the threshold Chloe smiled, "Thanks again for everything, you're the best."

"You're welcome," Chloe's eyes were sparking and Beca's heart literally stopped. Placing her hands on the doorframe she smiled, there was just enough space that it would be so easy to walk right in that door and it was so tempting.

"Text me when you get home."

"Sure…"

"Oh and Beca?" Sticking her head out one final time Chloe connected their lips for another slow kiss. Pulling back she opened her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," The reply was instant, Beca didn't even have to think about it.

Stepping further into her apartment Chloe grabbed the door handle, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight and remember be at my place at eleven, I won the chopstick bet."

"I know and I'll wear something confortable so you can easily take it off me later," Chloe replied in a sexy and seductive voice, "How does _just_ a long jacket sound."

At that comment Beca gripped the doorframe, making her knuckles turn white, "Chloe shut the door, I can't leave until you do."

Slowly closing the door Chloe watched Beca's face and body disappear from view. When it softly clicked shut she quickly turned the lock and looked through the peephole. Beca hadn't budged and she heard a light thud on the door, probably caused by a forehead, and she wished she could see her girlfriends face. A few seconds later the brunette pushed off the door, raised a fist and almost knocked, but seconds later it was dropped. After a solid minute of staring at the door Chloe saw a smile creep across Beca's face before her girlfriend turned to leave.

Flipping around Chloe made her way into the living room where she set her bag down and slipped her shoes off, falling onto the couch seconds later. Kicking her feet in the air, she grabbed a nearby pillow and squealed into it like an over excited seventh grader who just had been kissed by their biggest crush. That was the perfect ending to a perfect night, yeah Beca Mitchell wasn't going anywhere, ever.

Tossing the pillow aside Chloe reached for her purse and pulled out her phone. Staring at the device she waited for that text message that she knew was coming. It wouldn't take long seeing as how they lived a block apart.

"I'm going to marry that girl someday…" Chloe stated proudly when her phone chimed ten minutes later.

* * *

><p>Pushing open her door, Beca let out a happy sigh as she switched the lights on. The whole walk home she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, Chloe was right that was the best first date ever.<p>

Speaking of her super hot girlfriend Beca promised a text once she got home.

Beca [2:47AM]: Home safe and sound! I miss you already…

My Love [2:47AM]: I miss you too baby :)

All the brunette did was grin, she could get used to Chloe calling her that, but she'd never admit it to anyone. Nope, that went against her entire badass persona. People weren't allowed to know how much of a softie she was for Chloe Beale.

Beca [2:49AM]: I know I said be here at eleven but come whenever you want. Even if I'm half asleep, you can keep me warm in bed until I wake up.

My Love [2:50AM]: I think Beca Mitchell like cuddles! But I like that plan, I'll see you soon…

No, Beca Mitchell did not like cuddles and she'd deny that fact until the day she died. She merely liked waking up to Chloe half draped across her or curled into her side with their legs intertwined. Ok, maybe she liked cuddles, but it was only because Chloe was so warm and always smelled really good. Fuck it, she loved cuddles, but only Chloe Beale's special unique brand. Damn it, it was only day one and she was a goner.

Beca [2:51AM]: Goodnight Chloe and 143

My Love [2:51AM]: 143?

Beca [2:52AM]: I'll let you figure that one out, got to keep my mysterious vibe going.

Pulling out some pajama pants and a t-shirt from a suitcase Beca made her way to the bathroom. After changing and brushing her teeth she headed for bed. Walking into her room she sighed, with everything going on totally forgot to make the bed, what she was staring at was a bare mattress.

It was too late and Beca was to way lazy to put any effort into making the bed at three-thirty in the morning. Grabbing a couple pillows, some sheets and a blanket she and headed for the overly comfortable L shaped couch she and Chloe picked out last week. Arranging everything and settling in she was just switching off the lamp when a series of rapid knocks at her door broke the silence.

Groaning Beca collapsed onto her pillow, "Fucking hell, this better not be someone's drunken prank."

Kicking the blankets aside Beca got up and made her way to the door. Forgoing the option to check who was, she cracked it open slightly and peered out, "Do you know what time it is…Chloe?"

"I do yeah," Pushing the door open Chloe grinned brightly.

Briefly taking in the brunettes ready for bed appearance, flannel pajama pants, a wrinkled v-neck t-shirt, no socks and hair in a messy bun, Chloe new she made the right decision. Beca was looking fucking sexy as hell and before any protests could be made she was forcing her way into the apartment.

Kicking the door closed Chloe watched Beca stumble backwards in surprise, "You said come over whenever I want. So here I am."

"Oh o-ok."

That was all Beca got out because the next thing she knew, Chloe was grabbing her by the shirt and pushing her up against the nearest wall, kissing her hard and fast. And when she says kissing, she means the no holds bar, if this is the last kiss you ever get you better make it good. It was all highly inappropriate but Jesus it was so totally hot and she never wanted to end. Chloe was literally putting everything she had into that kiss and thank god the wall was there, because otherwise Beca would be a pile of melted marshmallow goo on the floor.

"Shit," Chloe breathed out, breaking away for air. Looking down she released the brunette's shirt that was balled into her fists. "I…I'm trying to think of something to say but I've got nothing."

"Can you accost me like that every time you come over?" Beca asked after regaining some kind of composure.

Fighting her way through a sexually charged haze Chloe recovered enough to formulate a coherent thought, "I couldn't wait to see you anymore."

"You weren't kidding, you totally wanted to make first date sex happen."

"Technically our first date is over. This is me," Chloe pointed to herself, "Visiting _my_ girlfriend."

Leaning against the wall Beca smirked, "No, this is _your_ first late night booty call."

Damn Beca was making it hard to function looking all sexy propped up against the wall like that. Chloe bit her lip and sighed in defeat, "Ok maybe I had ulterior motives."

Breaking eye contact Beca glanced at Chloe's purse and bag on the floor and laughed, "You staying awhile?"

"The rest of the weekend, do you mind?"

"Do I look stupid?"

Turning, Chloe bent to pick her things up, but a hand on her arm and hip stopped all movements. When Beca's body became flush with hers and hands rested low on her stomach she lightly groaned, "I need to get these out of the way."

Kissing a shoulder than neck, Beca slowly moved her hands under the redheads t-shirt. She felt a shiver and grinned against the skin as she slowly inched her hands up smooth, warm skin, "Do you really care where your fucking bags are right now?"

"N-no," Chloe turned and jumped into Beca's arms without any warning, quickly wrapping her legs around her girlfriend, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

"No sheets on the bed," Beca said in between kisses, making her way to the living room.

Breaking away Chloe laughed at the makeshift bed she saw on the couch, "You weren't kidding."

Trailing kisses up Chloe's neck, Beca looked up when she felt fingers stop running through her hair, "I can make if you want? It'll take me like five minutes."

Cupping Beca's face Chloe gave a quick kiss before lowing her legs to stand, "The couch is totally fine, we'll make the bed later."

"Well ok then," Beca could feel the sexual tension rising as she lightly pushed Chloe down. Settling comfortably between her girlfriend's legs she gave another slow, searing, kiss because damn she couldn't get enough of them.

As hands inched under her shirt, Chloe tried to take everything in, but it was hard to concentrate, her mind was jumping in every direction from all the sensations. She was quickly finding out that sex with Beca was unlike anything she's ever experienced. The way light kisses were trailing down her stomach at such a slow, agonizing pace has got to be the sweetest torture imaginable.

Fluttering her eyes open, Chloe let out a little laugh when they landed on the messy coffee table. There were scraps of paper, some crumpled up, with notes scribbled all over them, some with x's and circles.

"What?" Beca questioned as she propped herself above Chloe's body with her hands. She didn't know why her girlfriend was so distracted until she followed the gaze.

"Did you spend all day planning our date?"

Beca let out a laugh, "Yeah and I guess I made a few notes."

"A few? Beca it doesn't look like you did anything except setup your mixing equipment and plan our date."

"That's not true, I paid the movers to put my bedroom stuff together and the cable guy setup my TV…I needed the extra time to make things perfect. It was worth the extra fifty bucks," Shrugging it off Beca concentrated back on placing open mouthed kisses along any exposed skin she could find.

That was the final straw, something inside Chloe broke, grabbing Beca's t-shirt she hauled her girlfriend up her body and gave another slow kiss.

Beca had literally put her whole day on hold to make their date special. It was just slips of paper with scribble out ideas, as well as a bunch of unpacked boxes, but to Chloe it meant something on a deeper level. In the morning she'd gather everything up and keep that stuff forever, it was a symbol of why she was in love. She's extremely lucky to get to see the hopeless romantic and loveable side of Beca Mitchell.

Pulling back Chloe stroked a thumb across Beca's cheek, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea," Beca felt her heart swell at that admission. She loved Chloe with everything that she had and even though they were just starting their relationship, she could tell those feelings were only going to get stronger. "I feel it too…"

Stopping the brunette mid kiss, Chloe laughed, "You know, I have written proof that you were the first to initiate a booty call."

"I did not! You were planning on coming here and sexing it up with me the minute I left your door."

"Nope, you used the phrase, come over whenever you want," Using air quotes the redhead grinned, "That's code for, hey Chlo, get your ass here now and lets have lots and lots of sex."

"But you asked me to text you when I got home," Beca said in vain, although that was just digging the hole she was in deeper, "You can't flip this around on me, I was being an awesome girlfriend."

"Admit it Mitchell you're just as horny as…"

Smashing their lips together, Beca effectively shut the redhead up. Sliding her hands up Chloe's shirt, they were stopped right before her intended destination. Collapsing dramatically she let out a sexually frustrated groan, "What now? I'm beginning to think you don't want to have sex."

"Do you have to work on Monday?" Chloe asked totally disregarding the last statement.

"No, it's a holiday, you know that," Propping herself up, Beca stared at her extremely hot girlfriend who was biting her lip. That simple action was making it really hard to concentrate, "Not all of us have the privilege of having the _entire_ summer off anymore."

"Good," Shifting her eyes to Beca's, Chloe winked, "And that's perks of the job babe."

"I'm not getting any unpacking done am I?"

"Nope…"

"Are we going to have sex on every available surface of my apartment?"

"Yep…"

"Are you still making me dinner as stipulated per the conditions of our bet? And if so, as a bonus, will you do it naked?"

Chloe lightly slapped Beca's shoulder.

"Ouch," Sitting up the brunette playfully rubbed her shoulder, "FYI I'm not into the whole getting hit for pleasure thing."

Thinking for a few seconds Chloe seductively grinned, "I can do all that but…I'll have to get dressed at some point and go to the grocery store. That means interrupting our weekend activities."

"I'm down for any place that delivers."

"Speaking of going down, where were we," Trying to push Beca's head lower Chloe laughed when it didn't budge.

"Excuse you, rude," The brunette teased flashing a wicked grin, "But I've been trying to take your shirt off for like twenty minutes. _You_ keep distracting me with these nonsense questions and comments."

"Beca shut up," Sitting up slightly Chloe whipped her shirt off and tossed it across the room, "Better?"

"You're not going to do the same with your bra?" The brunette asked in an exaggerated tone, "It would make my life so much easier…"

Chloe giggled at Beca's frustrated sigh, "Babe we have four years of sex to make up for, are you really going to sit there and complain about my bra?"

"Hell no."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked Part 2! Softie Beca is so cute and I love writing her that way. Please let me know!  
><strong>

**T****hank you so much again for all your awesome reviews it really means so much and keeps me going. So seriously thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Apologies again for the for the super late update. Like I said, life happens sometimes, but I'm back now! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. In two weeks I traveling with some friends to Texas for the opening three dates of the Dave Matthews Band Summer 2015 tour! I'm stocked, it will be my 4th time seeing them! So I'm hoping to have the next installment up before them. Fingers crossed everyone!  
><strong>

**I've got a couple of really nice and amazing PM's ******(DanRave, andthewearybegs, 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect) **********and some amazing reviews while**** I've been away and because you guys have been so sweet I've decided to do something special next chapter that everyone has been waiting for. The only thing I'll say is Bechloe Babies!**

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	17. The Cuddle Club

**Title: **The Cuddle Club or The Day Baby Mitchell Made His Arrival

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post- _No Electricity_ and 6 years after the Super Secret Wedding (Chapter 7)

**Disclaimer: **Pitch Perfect 2 is out soon (insert happy face) and guess what? I still don't own any of its characters. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N 1: **I am sending tons and tons and tons apologies for the delay in this. I had the first draft written a long time ago and even did a MAJOR edit last weekend when I realized I needed to make some changes and I totally rewrote the hospital scene. So please forgive me, I never meant to take this long, but as a bonus I increased the length as an effort to make it up to you guys.

This is for DanRave and one of his friends and also for all you amazingly aca-awesome reviewers who asked for Bechloe Babies (and the ones of that didn't, you guys are fabulous too!), because there were two many to name, I thought I do something special since PP2 came out! Also a shout out to 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect for the idea about the big reveal, I hope you like how I tweaked your idea!

Anyways on with the show!

* * *

><p>Standing in the kitchen early Saturday morning, Chloe felt a swift kick to her stomach as she made coffee. Rubbing the spot she looked down, "I'm awake now little guy," She sleepily laughed feeling another, "Come on now, there's no need to be grouchy in the mornings like your other mom."<p>

"I am not a grump," Pushing off the wall, Beca staggered half awake into the kitchen. She'd been quietly watching Chloe hum and sing to their baby for five minutes. She loved it, it was one of her favorite things, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm just making coffee babe," Chloe happily replied moving towards the table, "I wanted you to sleep, it's only five."

Pulling out a chair Beca gestured for her wife to sit as she grabbed the cup and took a sip, "I appreciate that, but I'm here to help you, I want to help. Even if it means getting grapes from the fridge."

Chloe's face softened as she eased into the chair. Beca was just excited, they both were, in five days their little boy was due and that alone made her wife's attentiveness increase tenfold. Ok, maybe she needed help tying her shoes, but that was it, she could still do the laundry and make dinner. In fact, she was free to do whatever she wanted, within reason, she was even allowed to work until the end of the school year.

It was bittersweet leaving that afternoon because Chloe wouldn't officially go back to work until January. She was going to miss it, but thankfully her intern offered to stay on until she was able to return. Surprisingly, Beca was totally supportive about her idea of participating in the fall and Christmas music programs, even offering to tag along to all the afternoon rehearsals. According to Beca, there was never a bad time to start their son's musical career.

Taking her cup back, Chloe gave a quick kiss, "Good morning."

"Morning my love," Crouching down Beca lightly pressed her lips to Chloe's stomach. Running a hand along the shirt she smiled, "Hey little badass, don't listen to your mom, she can't make us morning people no matter how hard she tries. She's just jealous she's not part of the club."

Arching an eyebrow Chloe giggled, "Oh I am?"

"Totally," Giving a wink, Beca stood and headed towards the refrigerator.

"Fine," Intently watching the brunette stretch, Chloe scanned her wife's body as the t-shirt rose ever so slightly. She may be nine months pregnant, but Beca could still get her all hot and bothered. Damn, she needed to focus, "Than Baby Mitchell and I are in the cuddle club."

Playfully rolling her eyes Beca opened the refrigerator, "What do you want for breakfast wife?"

"Oh can you make me a spinach and cheese egg white omelet please," Setting the coffee aside Chloe heard her stomach rumble.

"What else," Beca laughed out.

"French toast?"

Rummaging around in a cabinet Beca pulled out the cinnamon and sugar. Last came the bread, which she tossed on the counter, "Anything else?"

"Nope…"

Taking the lid off a bowl of fruit Beca set it in front of the redhead with a fork "Why don't you start with this?"

Stabbing a piece of cantaloupe, Chloe held it up, "I could've gotten that."

"I know," Beca said between chews. Holding up a spatula she waved it around, "One gourmet breakfast, coming up!"

As Chloe watched her wife make a huge mess in the kitchen she imagined how great a mom Beca was going to be. Sure there was lots of whining about doing a terrible job, it was Beca Mitchell, but it was never serious and always laced with humor. Beca was going to do fine, she was a kid at heart and loved interacting with them, even if it meant breaking an arm in a vicious game of dodge ball. To this day everyone at Sony Music's afterschool program still laughs about it.

It was sweet seeing how thrilled Beca was about doing all the things her mom did with her. That's why Chloe found it even more adorable that webpages were open to things like, slip-in-slides, blanket forts and sidewalk chalk art, her personal favorite.

"What're you thinking about," Beca asked. Cutting the omelet in half she slide it next to the French toast.

"How great of a mom you're going to be…"

Carrying the plates over Beca let out an anxious sigh, "I'm really excited but," Snapping her fingers she sprinted back to the pantry, "I almost forgot the syrup."

Chloe giggled at the flighty change of subject, "While you're up can you refill my coffee?" She frowned when the orange juice was pulled out instead, "Baby please."

"Nope," Pouring two glasses, Beca carried them over to the table. Giving a kiss she set them down, "The doctor said _only_ two cups a day. I'll make you another after breakfast."

Putting on an over exaggerated pout, complete with bottom lip jetted out, Chloe tried to break the brunette and it worked. Seconds later Beca slid further down her chair and almost out of sight while letting out a winey groan. The next thing she saw was Beca slipping out of the chair and heading for the coffee pot.

"Nine months pregnant and I still got it," Chloe triumphantly stated clapping her hands.

"I know our son is going to inherit that, I can make Beca give me anything I want, gene from you," Placing the pot next to the syrup, the brunette went back for the creamer.

"You love me," Chloe replied with a grin reaching for the handle. Barely brushing it she let out an annoyed little sigh when her stomach got in the way. In an instant Beca was there, refilling the cup, "I could've gotten that."

"I know," Sitting the syrup down, Beca slid it towards Chloe, "And I do love you."

Even though Chloe fought her, Beca could tell everything she did was appreciated. She lived for all the back rubs, relaxing baths and light night food runs that Chloe came up with and she loved doing them.

"You make a mean French toast," Chloe plainly stated breaking the comfortable silence, "I mean your pancakes are great, but damn these are the best."

Licking her fork Beca grinned, "My secrets the vanilla extract and nutmeg…You want more?"

Shaking her head, Chloe reached for Beca's hand, "No thanks, I've had enough, gotta maintain my figure."

"No need, you're still incredibly sexy and I mean that," Beca kissed the back of her wife's hand, "You're one hot momma."

"You're a goofball, but thank you."

Stoking her thumb across Beca's wedding ring, Chloe reached up and fiddled with hers. She'd been wearing it on a necklace for the last month and it reminded her of Beca after they first got married. It took a couple of months but eventually Beca wore it all the time, even right out of bed, just like today.

"I can't wait to meet our son," The brunette excitedly stated out of the blue, "I'm nervous as hell, I've only held one baby."

"You'll be fine and remember," When Beca's eyes locked on hers she gave a reassuring smile, "We're first time parents together, I'm as inexperienced as you."

Beca nodded, she forgets that the only experience Chloe has is a few babysitting jobs while growing up. Its weird, but she knows Chloe will fall right into motherhood, it's just her personality.

"What if I drop him?" Beca asked quietly.

"You won't drop him," Wincing Chloe felt that kick, it hurt worse and lasted longer than normal. Rubbing her stomach she smiled, "You were great with my brothers daughter."

"I was terrified…"

Chloe laughed, "Could've fooled me."

* * *

><p>"<em>Caleb we got this," Placing her hands on her brothers shoulders Chloe pleaded, "You and Julie are on vacation. Go, we're hanging out with our niece tonight."<em>

_Caleb and his wife were visiting for Christmas and this was the first time Chloe got to see the new baby and she wasn't backing down. She and Beca had jumped at the chance to watch the one month old after finding out her mom was called in for an emergency surgery and her dad was doing rounds at the hospital._

"_Yeah dude, I won't let Victoria watch any scary shit like Barney," Beca yelled from the kitchen slamming the microwave door, "We're only watching retro Ninja Turtles and Fraggle Rock."_

"_Beca," Chloe wined as her wife entered the living room with a bag of popcorn, "I just ordered dinner."_

_Shrugging the brunette quickly shoved the bag into Caleb's hands, "It's an appetizer."_

"_So was the breadsticks and salad you made me order," Chloe chided._

"_Opps," Shyly grinning, Beca totally spaced while in the kitchen and forgot everything they ordered._

_Watching her brother and wife toss popcorn into each other's mouths, Chloe begrudgingly flopped down on the couch. When Julie walked in the she hiked a thumb over her shoulder, "Tell me I'm not the only one married to a child? Don't you just want to smack them?"_

"_Since when has that stopped you," Beca whispered next to Chloe's ear. When the redhead jumped she planted a loud kiss on a cheek._

_Julie had only met Beca a handful of times, but she'd admit the girl was hysterical. It was easy to see why the brunette fit in with the Beale's, "Oh Chloe, the antics are what keeps it interesting."_

_Shaking her head Chloe laughed at Julie, "She's just lucky I'm in love with her."_

_Placing a hand over her heart Beca wore a look of surprise, "Awe, I love you too."_

_Grabbing her purse, Julie pulled Caleb away from Beca, "Thanks again for watching Victoria. She's sleeping, but when she wakes up keep her entertained until six or seven, then give her a bottle. She shouldn't need another until after we get back but just in case there's more in the fridge."_

"_How do you entertain a one month old," The sentence slipped out so quickly that even Beca didn't register what she said, "It's not like I can give her a couple of Barbie dolls and shove her in front of a TV."_

_Everyone's eyes fell on the perplexed face of one Beca Mitchell, who was pondering that question like it was a mystery of the universe._

_Julie eventually broke through the laugher and pointed near the Christmas tree, "I'm sure you'll think of something. Grandma and Grandpa have thoroughly spoiled her already."_

_Beca's eyes wandered to the corner where a rather colorful and extravagant looking jungle themed contraption sat. It had stuffed animals and birds hanging from a makeshift tree, while pictures of other animals covered the mat. There was also a basket full of brightly colored toys, some of which probably played music. It was awesome and she couldn't wait for Victoria to wake up._

"_I know you want to play with those," Chloe teased poking Beca's ribs._

_Tearing her eyes away Beca tried to play it off, "What? Dude no I don't…"_

_Standing, Chloe ushered her brother and sister-in-law to the door, "Go, I don't want to see either of you before ten," Putting her hands on her hips she stared them down, "Am I clear?"_

"_Beca, is she always this bossy?" Caleb asked._

"_Welcome to my world bro, she's just lucky she's hot," That earned Beca a slap to the back of the head. Rubbing the injury she innocently continued, "Now you see what I deal with," When she got a playful glare and an additional slap, she held her hands up in surrender, "Well you are hot, I'm just stating facts."_

_A little while later they were chatting on the couch when a cry came from the bedroom. Beca franticly bounced her knees while looking at Chloe with alarming eyes._

_Stilling the nervous movements, Chloe calmly stated, "Why don't you go get her?"_

"_Because I have no fucking clue what to do," Closing her eyes the younger girl laid her head against Chloe's shoulder, "I've never held a baby, let alone picked one up."_

_Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and stood, "Come on I'll show you."_

_Following Chloe into the bedroom Beca was given step-by-step instructions on how to handle a baby. Next was the diaper change, which seemed simple, until Chloe gently lifted the baby up by the ankles to slide on a new diaper. She nearly had a heart attack, but the baby seemed ok._

_Honestly, despite how scared and nervous she was right now, Beca couldn't wait to have kids and seeing Chloe with Victoria, made her terrifying thoughts diminish. When the redhead started singing and making faces at Victoria, it had to be one of the highlights of her day, Chloe was going to be a great mom._

"_Ok Victoria," Chloe whispered, kissing the side of the baby's head, "It's time for Aunt Beca to have some hands on training."_

_Beca immediately backed away with her hands shoved in her back pockets, "You got it all under control, I'm good."_

_Making her way back to the living room Chloe sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, "First off relax, you're not going to break her. Now, rest your arm on these until you get comfortable," Propping a couple of pillows up she gave a gentle smile, hoping to counter balance the frightened one Beca was wearing, "What's the most important thing to remember?"_

"_To support her head?"_

"_Yep and…"_

"_I should've taken notes," Beca tried to mask her wavering voice by giving a half smile as the infant was handed over. She had to admit Victoria was cute and it wasn't that hard._

_Lightly adjusting Beca's arm, Chloe took the pillows away, "Easy right?"_

_Watching Victoria wiggle around Beca relaxed, eventually letting out a laugh, "Yep, she's a Beale alright, one month old and already snuggling."_

"_Well we can't help it when badass snuggle buddies are around."_

"_How does she know if I even like snuggling?"_

"_That's a Beale family secret," Giving a wink Chloe kissed her wife's cheek. When Victoria opened her eyes again to look around she smiled, "I think she likes you."_

_Tickling the baby's stomach Beca's reply was instant, "All Beale women do, they find me irresistible, particularly the red hair ones."_

"_Oh you totally are and you're all mine," Blue eyes sparkling, Chloe leaned down and kissed Victoria's head._

_When Beca heard a little cry she chuckled, "Better get used to it kid, Aunt Chloe loves invading peoples space, it not to scary after the seventeenth time…"_

_Deciding against her usual shove, Chloe pinched Beca's arm, "I am not scary."_

"_I'm kidding," Leaning closer Beca brushed their lips together, "I love when you're all up in my space, especially when we're naked."_

"_That's my favorite too."_

_The redhead's pervy smile was back and Beca knew what that meant, "Don't you look at me like that…The last time you did while we were here, your mom caught us making out in the pool at midnight."_

"_We weren't just making out and you know it," Startled by louder cries Chloe's eyes broke away and shot to the clock, "Its pop quiz time."_

"_Um ok…" Beca stuttered out feeling her heart rate slow as her eyes lingered on Chloe's form. God damn that v-neck and jeans were so hot, it should be illegal._

_Opening the refrigerator Chloe pulled out a bottle, "You ready to feed a baby?"_

_Adjusting Victoria to the opposite arm, Beca shook the numbness from her left hand, "Bring it on. I'm going to ace this…" Her voice trailed off as a tiny hand hit her chest. Nervously looking up she groaned, "Oh god Chloe she went for my boob. Hurry up!"_

_Stopping midstride, Chloe turned just in time to see her wife pry the hand away. The semi-horrified and panicky expression she saw made her double over in laughter, but the next thing melted her heart. Beca had moved Victoria to lean against her thighs and they were doing what could only be termed as baby yoga. It was entirely too cute and she wasn't just talking about Victoria._

_A couple hours later Beca was flipping through TV channels when she heard a cry. The louder the crying got, the more her anxiety rose._

"_Well isn't it convenient, the designated babysitter is taking a shower," Baca stated heading to the bedroom._

_Leaning over the crib, Beca laid a hand on Victoria's stomach, "Hey, hey why all the fuss, there's no need for this," Wiping the sweat from her other hand she took a steadying breath, "Ok I'm going to pick you up now. So play nice, this is a first for me."_

_Laying the infant on her shoulder Beca gently rubbed Victoria's back and her nervousness eased when the crying subsided. That joy was short lived when her eyes fell on the diapers. That had looked entirely too complicated when Chloe did it, but she had to check, she was told to check every time._

_Undoing the diaper Beca scrunched up her nose getting the surprise of her life, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Aunt Chloe did not warn me about this…"_

_One bath, a lopsided diaper and new set of clothes later, Beca branded her first attempt at handling a baby alone a success. Checking her handy work she gave Victoria a mini high five before picking her up. Walking down the hall Beca had an idea and there was a basket of toys with their names written all over it._

"_Ok, we're gonna play with this until Aunt Chloe comes back and joins the party," Gently kneeling down Beca placed her niece in the middle of the jungle mat. Tapping a monkey she made it swing, when Victoria kicked her arms and legs, in what seemed to be excitement, she laughed, "I agree, monkey's are the shit."_

_Pulling the basket of toys over Beca started digging through them, "Let's see what we've got in here."_

_Not long later Chloe wandered into the kitchen and grinned, Beca couldn't see her, but she saw and heard everything that going on in the living room. Toys were all over the place and her wife was lying down helping Victoria pet a stuffed giraffe. The more the baby kicked and squirmed, the more animated Beca talked and the bigger her smile got. It was little things like this that made her realize just how lucky she was to have someone like Beca._

_Chloe saw her mom leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a bottle of water and before she could say anything Katherine lifted a finger to her lips. Nodding, they watched for what felt like hours and at times had to cover their mouths to hide the laughter. _

_Katherine got home just in time to see Beca go from looking like she had no clue what to do, to someone totally at ease with the situation. This was one of those rare occasions where she could step back and see the softer, unguarded side of her daughter-in-law that she knew and loved._

"_I know that look," Grabbing Chloe's shirt, Katherine lightly pulled her daughter closer. Getting nothing but a questioning face she gave it right back, "What are you thinking?"_

_Relaxing against the counter Chloe covered her face with her hands, "Lately, a lot about kids."_

"_And?"_

"_And seeing Beca with Victoria," Glancing over Chloe softly smiled as her wife bounced a stuffed elephant along the baby's stomach, "Makes me want to have our own family one day."_

_Setting the water aside Katherine moved closer, "Have you talked to her?"_

"_Yes and no, I know she wants kids," Chloe tentatively stated. She knew Beca was hesitant, she kind of was too, but they'd only ever talked about it occasionally, "I just don't know if it's the right time or if we're even ready. Plus we're still kind of young, a child is a huge step and I kind of just love how we are right now."_

"_Look at her," Katherine watched Chloe's eyes shift, "She's great with kids."_

_Beca was being so cute and Chloe thought her heart was going to explode, "I've known that for years…but that still doesn't mean we're ready."_

"_You've been married for three years, its time you at least talk about it. Despite what you may think, this isn't me pushing for more grandchildren…" Laughing when Chloe rolled her eyes Katherine hugged her daughter, "I know she's probably scared, but she won't let her parent's problems guide her decisions. If there's one thing I've seen, it's that Beca Mitchell loves you more than anything in this world. All she wants is for you to be happy."_

"_And I am happy, really happy and I'm so in love her, but," Chloe sighed, "If we're not on the same page about this, the last thing I want is for her to agree to something because she thinks it's what I want."_

"_That's not what I mean," Pausing Katherine heard music start playing and laughed, "All I'm saying is have a serious conversation. You might be surprised to find out that you're more ready than you think and if you're not, than at least you know nobody's forced into anything."_

_Hearing it put that way Chloe knew it was the right thing to do, "In April we're going to Bermuda for our second three year anniversary, I'll bring it up then."_

"_Just don't dump it on her, let her know a couple weeks before that you want to talk about it. That way she can prepare," Tapping her temple Katherine smiled, "Beca's a thinker…"_

"_At times too much," Chloe interrupted with a laugh._

_Bumping their shoulders Katherine knew she got her point across, "So, when were you going to tell me about Bermuda?"_

"_We just made plans, Sony Music's giving everyone at the afterschool music program, including Beca, spring break off. They're trying to stay in line with the public school calendar, kinda like what my school does. I'm just happy we're off together," Chloe still wished they both had the summers off, but that was Beca's busiest time of the year. Thankfully though, Beca was still able to take an extended vacation every July._

"_Sounds like fun…"_

"_It was a quick decision and the flight's only two hours, we'll be there in time for lunch on the beach," They were staying a whole week, just to two of them, with no interruptions or distractions. The five star resort didn't even have any TV's and Chloe couldn't wait._

"_Did this come about like your Spain trip last summer," Katherine laughed out. Apparently once Beca gets something in her head it can't be dropped, "Didn't she want to practice Spanish and eat tapas while looking at cool buildings?"_

_Chloe laughed, "Yeah and all she learned were curse words, but it was an amazing trip."_

"_So you're glad she incessantly watches the travel channel?"_

_Chloe shook her head thinking about Beca's newest obsession, "Kind of, now she's hooked on reruns of Anthony Bourdain's No Reservations, there's no telling where we'll end up this summer."_

"_Well they have the same sarcastic humor and love to eat."_

_Her mom was absolutely right and Chloe couldn't deny it, "Speaking of food, we left you and dad some salad and pasta from dinner."_

_Taking everything out Katherine flipped on the lights, "Thanks Ginger…So what's in store for this trip?" _

_Mulling over that question Chloe pulled out a plate and handed it over, Beca loved planning vacations and this one had a unique twist, "Besides all the normal stuff, we're also going to try out scuba diving. Apparently there's ship wrecks she's dying to explore…"_

"_Oh lord…" Katherine dramatically stated._

"_I know," One night Beca had no less than ten YouTube videos lined up for Chloe to watch. It was a blatant attempt at getting her to agree they needed to do something more advanced snorkeling, "She doesn't know it yet, but I signed us up for lessons before we go."_

"_Is the place you're staying nice?"_

"_It is, were staying at a small resort that has individual villas on the water, they're totally private. Our closest neighbor is a three minute walk down the dock," Beca had loved that aspect, saying they were free to swim naked and have tons of sex. Chloe couldn't wait to do both, "Everything's included, they even asked what food and drinks we wanted stocked in minifridge and if we had any special dinner requests. Plus Beca wants to try doing a back flips off the balconies into the ocean."_

_Katherine laughed at her daughters enthusiasm, causing Beca to yell at them because she was reading to Victoria._

"_Please tell me you won't hurt yourself jumping off things into the ocean Beca," Katherine yelled, "I don't want to remove any more stitches this year."_

"_Good thing a new year starts next week Katherine," Beca replied sitting up. Picking up Victoria she gave a guilty expression, "I wonder if Aunt Chloe's going to pick up our mess."_

"_Nope, but she'll come play," Chloe said heading over._

_Katherine watched her daughter give Beca a gentle kiss before sitting down and taking Victoria. When Beca gave a playful huff of annoyance everyone laughed. Watching the three of them interact Katherine knew children were in their future._

_Picking up a toy Chloe noticed something odd, "Babe, why does she have different clothes on?"_

"_Minor diaper issue," When the redhead pulled a face Beca laughed, "Just kidding, Julie mentioned giving her a bath before leaving. It was kinda like bathing a baby sea otter, she just laid on that baby bath thing wiggling her arms and legs."_

"_You gave her a bath…alone?"_

"_I did and I think she liked, didn't you Victoria?" Beca winked grabbing another toy, "Also I agree, we should talk about kids while on vacation." _

* * *

><p>"Ok I wasn't that <em>scared<em>," Beca smiled emphasizing the word, "But that doesn't calm my nerves right now."

Trying to push out of the chair Chloe sighed, but smiled the second Beca grabbed her hands, "I'm nervous too, but I think we'll be quick learners."

Gathering their plates the brunette rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher, "Yeah and our moms will give advice, even if we don't want it."

"Oh! When does your mom get here?" Moving closer, Chloe kissed Beca's cheek before sipping her coffee, "I can't wait to see her."

"Eleven," Drying her hands the brunette laced their fingers together and headed to the living room, "I'm leaving about ten, do you want to come?"

"I'll just stay here if that's ok, Baby Mitchell kept me up all night…Plus it'll give you some time with your mom."

When Sarah Matthews called last week asking if she could come early, Chloe wholeheartedly agreed. Sarah was excited and with this being her first grandchild she wanted to be here in time for his birth. The brunette never outright said it, but Chloe knew how much it meant to Beca to have her mom here.

Fluffing some pillows and elevating Chloe's feet, Beca let out an exasperated sigh when her hands were pushed away, "Will you just let me take care of you?"

"Beca I'm not an invalid."

"That's not my point…"

"I can sit down and get comfortable myself…"

This is how the entire pregnancy had gone and although Chloe's aggravation was cute, she was still challenging, refusing to ask for help even when she needed it.

Holding up her hands Beca gave a plea, "Look, I know you're an independent woman and all, but you're also very pregnant and tired. I love you, but can you just rest and let me cater to you. Whatever you want, day or night, just name it and it's yours."

"I love you too," Chloe's demeanor softened, she was so lucky to have someone who, without hesitation, put up with her moody shit for nine months. She didn't mean to act out her frustration, it's just that she was nervous and tired of being pregnant, "I'm sorry I've been difficult, you're just trying to be sweet."

"Damn right I am and I forgive you…" Kneeling down Beca tucked a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear, "Now what can I get you?"

"A blanket and a cuddle would be nice, then can you make me a bath before you leave?"

"I can do all of that," Beca gave a smile. Sitting down she unfolded the blanket and draped it over them, "How's this?"

"Perfect," Taking the brunettes hand Chloe placed it on her stomach, "He's really active today."

"It's like he's trying to kick his way out."

There were many variations of the look Chloe saw etched on Beca's face, but this particular one she'd seen twice. The first was the day they got married and the second was that day she told Beca they were having a baby.

* * *

><p><em>It was Wednesday and Chloe was sitting on the edge of their bathtub, nervously staring at her phone, with four pregnancy tests lined across the counter. Time was going extra slow and each passing minute took forever as she waited for the results. <em>

_That afternoon while on a lunch break, Chloe stared at her calendar and counted the days, then recounted them just to make sure. She was dumbfounded and the only thing her mind kept screaming over and over again was that her period was late. Did the third procedure finally work? She had no idea but she had to find out and as soon as her last class filed out of the room so did she and then hightailed it to the nearest drugstore._

_Bouncing her legs and biting a nail Chloe watched the timer hit five minutes. With a shaky hand she set the phone aside and pushed off the tub. Walking over she held her breath, when the first test read positive her face lit up. She tried to not to jump up and down, it could be wrong, that had happened before. Moving down the line she looked at the next two tests, everything was positive._

_Reaching for the final test with shaky hands Chloe closed her eyes for a few seconds. Letting out a breath she barely cracked them open, there in tiny black letters was the word she'd been praying to see._

"_Oh my god," Chloe stated to herself in the mirror, "I'm pregnant."_

_They had decided to wait until after their fifth anniversary to start a family and now that thought was a reality. After nearly seven months of doctor's visits, medications, monitoring and two failed attempts it was happening, they were having a baby. Of course they'd have to wait for official results from the doctor, but this was the first time she was ever late and all four tests were positive. That was all the confirmation she needed._

_Holding a hand to her forehead Chloe eyed the counter again and started crying, "I'm pregnant and Beca's going to absolutely flip her shit."_

_Chloe couldn't wait to tell her wife, as far as the brunette was concerned they were taking a break for a few months after the last failed attempt. She knows hiding something this huge wasn't her best idea, but she just had a feeling and couldn't cancel that last appointment._

_Picking up her phone Chloe changed her wife's name and shot off a text._

_Chloe [2:51PM]: Babe you getting off work at your normal time?_

_Future Baby Momma [2:53PM]: You know it! I'll be home about 5, why?_

_Chloe [2:53PM]: No reason, I just miss you and can't wait to see your face so I can kiss it…_

_Future Baby Momma [2:55PM]: I've had a shit day and have missed you like crazy too. _

_Future Baby Momma [2:56PM]: I hate to end this but I've got a meeting in 5 minutes. But I love you!_

_Chloe [2:57PM]: I love you too, see you soon!_

_Future Baby Momma [2:57PM]: Oh and Chloe…_

_Chloe [2:58PM]: Yeah?_

_Future Baby Momma [2:59PM]: You're the love of my life, I wouldn't be complete without you._

_And that's why Chloe was head over heels in love with Beca Mitchell. That was Beca hitting her with the feels when she least expected it._

_Chloe didn't have much time to conjure up an extravagant plan since everything happened so fast and Beca would be home soon. She'd have to go the subtle route, because with something this big Beca would be stunned by pretty much anything. Googleing the nearest baby store she grabbed her purse and headed for the door._

_Happy to be home, Beca shoved her key in the door with a sigh. It had been a tiring day with nothing but boring ass meetings that dragged on for hours. All she wanted to do was blackout the living room, bundle up in a blanket, order Chinese takeout and pass out on the couch with Chloe watching Netflix._

_Rounding the corner Beca's whole plan changed smelling whatever awesomeness her wife was cooking. Wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist she kissed a shoulder, "Hey."_

"_Hey," Turning her head Chloe gave a quick kiss, "I'm glad you're home."_

"_Me too…Somehow you know exactly when I need to hear from you. How was your day?" _

_Chloe bit her lip, she needed to drag this out, Beca needed to see all her clues, "It was great, really great actually."_

"_Well I can't want to hear about it," Kissing her wife's neck Beca glanced at the boiling water, "What're you making?"_

_Moving to the skink Chloe dumped the contents into a strainer, "Chicken and broccoli pasta, is that ok?"_

"_Sounds great, I'm starving."_

_Picking up a piece of broccoli Beca curiously looked at it, it was cut smaller than normal, way smaller. Between it and the miniature bowtie pasta draining in the sink, she thought it looked like something you'd see on a kids menu._

_Chloe laughed seeing the wheels in Beca's head turning, "You're always starving."_

"_And you're always hot," Smacking the redhead's ass Beca grinned, "I mean damn."_

_Jumping, Chloe turned and pulled Beca in for a proper kiss that turned heated fast. Although she could really go for some slow, drawn out sex right now, she needed to stay focused. She needed to stay on track, sex wasn't part of her plan._

_When the redhead pulled back from their brief, but intense, makeout session Beca arched an eyebrow, "Did you want to continue this upstairs? Dinner can wait."_

"_I'm trying something new and I don't want it getting cold," Chloe watched Beca's face scrunch up in confusion, that excuse never stopped them any other time. Before Beca convinced her otherwise she needed to hint a little more, "Oh do me a favor, take those buns out of the oven."_

"_Cock blocked by food, wow," Beca solemnly stated dragging her feet across the floor._

"_Later…"_

_Turning around the brunette crossed her arms and blatantly roamed her eyes over Chloe's body, lingering in certain spots, "You promise?"_

"_I do," Chloe followed up with a wink for good measure._

_Switching off the oven Beca noticed Chloe staring, "What? I didn't burn anything…"_

_That whole bun in the oven thing went right over the brunette's head, but Chloe had other tricks up her sleeve. Handing over some plates she grinned, "Can you set the table and get the drinks?"_

"_Sure, what kind of wine did you want?" Stopping at the table Beca eyed some candy sitting in a bowl._

"_I'm thinking about laying off alcohol for nine months," Chloe flipped around trying to gauge the reaction that comment got, but instead she saw Beca reach for the candy._

_Bouncing the M&M's in her hand Beca inspected them, "Hey Chlo? Did you get these on sale or something, I mean you're missing colors, there's only pink and blue…"_

_Chloe listened as the voice trailed off, this was the moment she'd been waiting for. She could see the crease in Beca's brows, the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, "Nope, I picked those for a reason."_

_Beca's head was spinning, this can't be happening because just last month it didn't happen. Something was drastically off, "Pink and blue, tiny vegetables? What's going on?"_

"_Keep going," Rolling her hands Chloe encouraged Beca to think. She wasn't going to be able to play this game much longer, if Beca didn't get it soon she was going to scream._

"_Baby bow tie pasta, no alcohol, buns in the oven," Beca watched Chloe move toward her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen. For a solid minute she looked between the M&M's and her wife before it clicked, "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"_

"_I am…" _

_Tears were rolling down Chloe's cheeks, she lived for moments like this and this is one she will never forget. Beca's eyes were shining with something that could only be described as pure, unconditional love and the crooked smile was there. The one Chloe always saw when Beca thought she wasn't looking, the same one that signified how happy Beca was. That look made her heart stop._

_Using the sleeve of her shit to wipe her eyes, Beca met Chloe halfway. Cupping the redhead's cheeks she used the pad of her thumbs to dry the tears, "Please say it."_

"_Beca I took a test," Placing her hands on the brunette's wrists Chloe locked their eyes, "Well four actually…"_

"_And?"_

"_And it's early and the doctors going to confirm it Friday, but even he's confident after four tests…"_

"_Quit rambling and just fucking say it," Beca interrupted grinning. _

"_I'm pregnant," Chloe stated matching her wife's grin, "It's as simple as that, I'm pregnant."_

_Surging forward Beca planted a kiss tenderly on Chloe's lips and it took their breath away. Jesus Christ she wasn't expecting this when she walked through the door tonight but it was the best news ever._

_Pulling back Beca took a breath, "I don't understand, the last one didn't work and we were going to wait before trying again."_

"_Please don't be mad at me," Chloe shyly stated linking their fingers, "Because I might've had another procedure done without telling you."_

"_I think I need to sit down," Heading to the living room Beca fell onto the couch. Yanking at their hands she pulled Chloe down beside her, "I'm not mad, how could I be mad? Besides marrying you this is one of the best days of my life."_

_Biting her lip Chloe watched Beca mentally process everything. She could tell questions were coming and she'd answer them all._

_Letting out a slow breath the brunette rested her head on the back of the couch. This whole scenario was crazy, she was probably going to wake up any minute and be devastated. _

_Snapping her eyes from the ceiling to Chloe she let out a laugh, "Like are you serious, you're not joking around are you?"_

"_I swear, I wouldn't joke about something like this and I'm sorry I kept it from you but I didn't even think it would work and…"_

"_Hey it's ok, I'm just…a little dazed, but I'm happy," Covering her face with her hands Beca rubbed her eyes with her palms trying to calm her racing thoughts. Chloe never admitted it but she saw the disappointment after the last failed attempt, "I understand why you did it, but I would've supported your decision to try again. You didn't have to go through these last few weeks alone."_

"_I know and I thought about that the whole time I was at the clinic," Chloe felt really guilty, but Beca's gentle touch and warm smile told her it was ok, "I just had a feeling and needed to try one more time."_

_Lacing their fingers together, Beca kissed the back Chloe's hand, "When did you have it done?"_

"_The day after you went on that business trip to LA," All of Chloe's worry washed away and was replaced by excitement now that everything was out in the open, "Afterwards I called Aubrey, because I couldn't get my mom's hopes up again."_

"_So that's why Aubrey came to visit?" _

_Straddling her wife Chloe knew Beca was going to love this, "She yelled at me and said I should've told you. Then four hours later she's standing at our front door yelling at me again. Saying the only way to get her point across was to say it face to face. After that we had a nice weekend."_

"_Yikes," Beca knew exactly what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Aubrey Posen's verbal lashings, "Does she know?"_

"_No…" Telling Aubrey wasn't even an option no matter how bad Chloe wanted to, "You deserved to know first. I almost came to your work, but you were in a meeting. So I improvised." _

"_I'll admit, that was creative for something done on short notice," Beca pulled Chloe in for another kiss. She'd never forget any of those subtle hints and signs, "What's next?"_

"_I have an appointment with the doctor next Friday," Chloe was relieved and she knew her face had a permanent smile on it, "They'll do the official confirmation and a whole bunch of other things that I can't remember because I didn't pay attention…So I figured after all that then we can come up with a way tell everyone."_

"_Ok calm down, you sound like Jessie Spano on caffeine pills…" _

_Doing her best Saved By the Bell impression Chloe sang out, "I'm just so excited."_

"_Oh my god you're so weird." _

"_Thank you…"_

_If Chloe hadn't been sitting on her lap Beca would've been doubled over in laughter. Watching the redhead's hyper activeness jump to level fifty in zero point two seconds was insane, "I'm just…oh my god we're having a baby. Well you are but you get what I mean. This is unreal!"_

_Biting her lip Chloe tried to calm down, but it was hard when you're this excited, "Will you go to the doctor with me? I understand if you have to work…"_

"_Absolutely," Beca strongly stated. She wasn't going to be like her dad, she wasn't missing anything, "I'll be with you every step of the way."_

_Brushing her fingers down Beca's neck, Chloe stopped at the shirt collar and smoothed it out, "I just can't believe this is happening."_

"_Me either," Running her fingertips along Chloe's stomach, Beca saw blue eyes sparkling, "I love you so much, both of you."_

_That simple act and those words melted Chloe's heart, "We love you too…Oh I almost forgot," Pecking Beca's lips she quickly stood._

_Beca lightly laughed as her wife bolted from the room only to return a minute later holding two sets of baby clothes._

_Holding them out Chloe laughed at the confused face, "Boy or girl?"_

"_As long as they're healthy it doesn't matter."_

"_Now's not the time to be diplomatic babe," Lightly shaking the garments Chloe tried again, "But let's have some fun, pick a side."_

_Beca arched an eyebrow, "How about we say our choices at the same time?"_

"_Ok…"_

"_One…two…three…"_

_They both grinned at each other as they spoke in unison, "Boy."_

* * *

><p>"I like this car," Sarah Matthews said flipping through the radio stations.<p>

"SUV," Beca tossed back with a teasing grin.

"It's roomy, perfect for your family."

"And you can thank me, Chloe wanted some tiny ass little four door car."

A month after finding out Chloe was pregnant, they broke down and bought a vehicle. The conversation had been short and they equally agreed their lifestyle of subways and taxis wasn't practical for day to day life with a baby.

"Then how'd you end up with this," Settling on a classic rock station Sarah heard her daughter chuckle.

"I jokingly started leaving brochures for Toyotas and Hondas around the house to distract her from my real plan," Beca played the game for weeks, even going as far as agreeing with Chloe's choice the morning they left to go buy it, "The shock on her face was priceless when I opened the door to the Mercedes-Benz dealership and I told her pick out whatever she wanted."

"She wasn't pissed you kept it a secret?"

"Nope, she kissed my cheek, told me she loved me and dragged me around the showroom floor for two hours," Beca had arranged everything and done all the preliminary paperwork before they arrived, all Chloe needed to do was pick something out, "It didn't take long for her to agree this was a badass car and exactly what we needed. In a roundabout way I got what I wanted."

Sarah could easily see where this was going and she loved hearing it, "And what's that?"

Lowering her sunglasses Beca placed her hand back on the steering wheel, "Seeing her happy, because it makes me happy. Although the reaction to the car was great, I'm not only talking about buying her things or grand gestures. I'm talking about the little things like opening a door or writing _I love you_ on a Post-It note and leaving it in her purse, I just love seeing her smile…"

Sarah loved seeing them together, Chloe really balanced Beca out and made her happy, and that was something Sarah feared was almost lost entirely after her divorce. However, something clicked Beca's first year at college and the sweet, caring kid she knew was there started reemerging again. The only thing she could surmise was that Chloe's unrelenting cheerful, in-your-face personality pushed her daughter when she needed it most. Whatever switch Chloe flipped back on in Beca's life, Sarah would forever be grateful.

Sarah knew that it was about much more than a car, "I know how much you love her, I hear it in your voice and see it in your actions."

Exiting the interstate Beca sighed, "I'm such a sap, I know it…But I don't know where I'd be if she hadn't barged into my shower. And now we're having a kid together?" Looking surprised she added, "That's craziness…"

"Not just any kid, that's my grandson," Sarah proudly stated. Turning down the radio she turned her eyes to Beca, "And you're not a sap, you're just excitedly on edge. A baby does that to you."

"Try telling that to my dad…" Beca bitterly stated, "He says I'm being dramatic."

"Well he was never one for sharing his feelings."

"Tell me about it, that's about the only thing we have in common…"

Besides the looks and a few mannerisms, that's where the similarities stopped, because in Sarah's eyes Beca was absolutely nothing like John Mitchell. In fact Beca even thanked her for being a wonderful mother and role model, something her ex-husband would never do. Then in typical Beca Mitchell fashion, drawing attention away from the sincerity, she apologized for being a giant pain in the ass as a teenager. They both had laughed, but she understood the meaning and it made every sacrifice of being a single parent worth it.

"When is your father coming?"

"The end of the summer," Beca stated, annoyance seeping into her voice. Their relationship was better, thanks to Chloe, but she still held resentment, "He's known the due date for months and he _chose_ to teach a summer class?"

Sarah could hear the hurt though the sarcasm, "Well he could've chosen the second summer term."

Beca knew her dad was just being an asshole, if he couldn't make it for her son's birth that was ok, but don't wait until two months later. She could feel herself getting really angry and needed to change the subject, "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"I am," Sarah replied glancing out the window at Central Park, "Take me someplace interesting, somewhere we can get a beer."

"I like your style, I know just the place. It's not fancy, but there are fifty beers on tap and the sandwiches are great," Stopping a red light Beca turned and gave a thumbs up, "We go all the time, well lately I'm the only one drinking, but whatever Chloe still loves the food. We'll have dinner at home tonight if that's ok."

"Sounds perfect," Leaving at four in the morning was rough and the only direct flight Sarah could get on short notice. But all the tiredness was worth it, "Is Chloe up for it? I'm anxious to see her."

Stopping at another light, Beca put her hair up in a messy bun, "I'm sure she is, she was taking a bath when I left. She's exhausted, I tell her all the time to rest but does she listen to me?" Using her hands she pretended to speak into a walkie-talkie, "That's a negatory ghost rider, the redhead does not listen, I repeat does not listen."

Her daughter's antics and frustration were amusing and Sarah laughed, "She's just antsy."

"Who knows what random shit she would've been doing this morning if I hadn't woken up…It's another reason I'm making dinner tonight and I've already warned her so now it's your turn," Pointing at her mom, Beca spoke in a stern tone, "Both of you are going to sit your asses on the couch and do nothing, I'll take care of everything."

"Understood," Sarah's next thought was cut off by an incoming call.

"Speak of the devil," Giving a wink Beca tapped the answer button on the steering wheel, "Hello _wife_…"

"Beca," Chloe franticly spoke, "How far are you from home?"

The brunette gave her mom an uneasy look, "Like three minutes, what's wrong?"

"I think my water broke," Chloe rushed out in one, long jumbled word.

Beca slammed on the breaks twenty feet from the stop sign, "You think?"

There was some movement in the background before the redhead spoke again, "It definitely did, I was just making our bed and it happened. And I'm pretty sure those kicks and lower back pain I was having last night were probably contractions."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"Ok, I'm gonna call the doctor, then my mom…Sarah you made it just in time."

"Ok, I love you," Beca gunned it as soon as she heard Chloe's reply. Gripping the steering wheel, as if her life depended on it, she let out the breath she'd been holding for two minutes.

"Are you nervous."

"Scared shitless…" Biting her lip, Beca shifted her eyes to her mom, "But also fucking excited…"

* * *

><p><em>Beca patiently sat in a chair as her wife who was prepped for an ultrasound and it was an important one. Today they were finding out if they were having a girl or boy and everything was hitting her all at once. Her legs were bouncing as she absentmindedly twisted her wedding ring around her finger.<em>

"_Ok Mrs. Mitchell the doctor will be in shortly," The nurse said exiting the room._

"_Thank you," Turning her head Chloe smiled at the sight, Beca was slouched in a chair blankly staring at the ground. She couldn't help but think how adorable it was and wonder if their child would pick up this nervous habit, "Baby come here."_

_Beca's head shot up and she gave a wink, "You talking to me or our kid?"_

"_You," Playfully rolling her eyes Chloe laughed, "Now get your sexy ass over here and hold my hand." _

_Standing at attention Beca gave a mock salute with a wink, "Yes ma'am."_

"_Why do you look so scared?"_

"_I don't know what I am, but I'm not scared." _

"_Excited?" Chloe questioned pulling her wife closer, "Because I am…"_

_Beca shrugged, "That's the best way to describe it, I guess after six years of marriage you really can read me like a book."_

_Chloe stroked her thumb across Beca's wrist, "I've been able to read you since the day we met. You forget, we've known each other a lot longer than six years Mitchell."_

"_I haven't forgotten, trust me," Chloe had such a profound impact on Beca's life that there was no way she could ever forget the day they met, naked singing and all, "I know the exact number of years, months and days. You're kinda ingrained on my brain."_

"_What about minutes and seconds?" Chloe deadpanned._

_Beca's reply was instant, "It's on a spreadsheet at home, I'll show it to you later…"_

_Chloe didn't know how, but she was more in love now than ever before. Stepping into that shower was the best decision she ever made, because that little alt girl with tattoos ended up being way more than she ever expected. Beca Mitchell was one hell of an amazing wife, friend and lover._

"_That's new," Chloe giggled out._

"_It's all part of my mysterious vibes. Remember you like that," Beca playfully replied as Dr. Asher entered the room with a smile._

_Standing next the Chloe he opened her chart, asked a couple of routine questions and gave a brief exam. Jotting down a few notes he closed the folder and looked up, "So, any other concerns? How's the morning sickness?"_

"_I haven't really had any the last few weeks," Chloe replied, "Been kind of tired, but I guess that's normal."_

"_It is and you should probably rest more," He lightly laughed when Beca shot him a pleading face asking for help._

"_That's exactly what I said…" Beca groaned at the ceiling in an over whiny tone when she got no help whatsoever._

_Sitting down on a stool Dr. Asher chuckled, these two were quickly becoming some of his favorite patients, "Anything else?"_

"_Yeah," Beca broke in pointing at her wife with a smirk, "Tell her I'm here to help. She forgets she's pregnant sometimes."_

_Oh god, Chloe knew exactly what was coming next, "There's no way I'd forget."_

_Dr. Asher rolled his chair closer and spoke in a calming tone, "I understand your concern, but your wife and baby are perfectly fine. I don't see why they can't continue with their normal routine."_

"_Way to be on my side doc," Dragging her chair dejectedly to Chloe's side Beca plopped down, folding her arms in annoyance._

_Dr. Asher turned his attention back to Chloe, "And that I'm afraid," He pointed at the brooding brunette, "Is completely normal too, I see ones like her all the time."_

"_At least now she's heard it from a doctor that's not my mother," Chloe finished by looking over and giving a triumphant smile._

"_Your mom doesn't count, she's a neurosurgeon," Beca quipped back._

"_Well we went to the same school," Dr. Asher shot back smoothly, "In my book that counts."_

_Chloe liked this doctor, not only was he highly recommended, but he was young, smart and could almost keep up with Beca's sarcastic humor. Plus, he always answered all of her wife's weird and nagging questions with a smile._

_Letting out a huff of annoyance Beca knew she wasn't winning, "I have a feeling Dr. Beale paid you to say that. She always sets me up…"_

"_Ok how about we get fun part?" When the couple nodded Dr. Asher turned the computer on and applied some gel to Chloe's stomach. In the box at the top of the screen he entered Baby Mitchell into the name field._

"_I like it," Beca proudly stated sitting up straighter, a smile creeping on her face, "What do you think?"_

_Chloe nodded, "I do, but we'll come up with something better."_

_Beca simply grinned as she waited for whatever happened next._

"_So we'll do an ultrasound just like last time, only a little more advanced," When Dr. Asher saw worried looks he gave a better explanation, "I'm not concerned, I just want to take a few measurements and look at the skeletal structure closer. Then I'll switch to the fancy 4D one so we can see the baby in action."_

"_Sounds good," Taking Chloe's hand, Beca stood for a better view. Giving it squeeze she lovingly smiled before shifting her eyes to the screen. _

_Seconds later a black and white image appeared on the screen displaying a grainy side view of the baby's head._

"_Look at the little nose and mouth," Tears were begging to slip from Chloe's eyes but she held back. There was no way she was going to look like a blubbering mess in less than two minutes, "I think I'm going to cry. Babe take a picture."_

_Fumbling for her phone Beca took a few shaky shots, her hands were literally moving on their own accord, "Sorry, they're a bit blurry, but then again so is my vision. This horrible picture still isn't preventing me from sending it to all the Bellas."_

"_I'll print a few out for you guys," Dr. Asher made a few clicks and the image printed, "Excitement tends to beat steady hands any day of the week."_

"_Thank you," The couple said together._

"_I'm so fucking excited Chlo you have no idea…"_

_The redhead lightly giggled shrugging at the doctor, "Sorry, her language gets rather colorful the more hyped up she gets."_

"_I was the same way with my first two years ago," Concentrating back on the screen Dr. Asher moved the instrument around. Stopping over the baby's chest he increased the volume and pointed at the screen, "You can see the heart beating here." _

_Chloe could just make out a tiny fluttering that matched the sound they were hearing. Last time they were unable to get a clear angle and had to settle for listening to the rhythmic patterns. This was the first time they'd actually seen it and judging by the death grip on her hand, Beca had the same incredible feeling._

_Watching the patterns dance across the screen Beca was mesmerized, she'd never seen anything like it. They could actually see the cambers moving and pumping blood, it was amazing, their baby was a tiny little person already._

"_How does it look? Is everything ok?" Beca tentatively asked. "Its heart is racing."_

"_Everything is fine, babies tend to have a faster heart rate than us," Taking a few measurements Dr. Asher zoned in on each of the limbs and abdomen, "The skeletal structure looks excellent, everything is progressing nicely."_

"_Is that the spine," Kissing the back of Chloe hand, Beca squinted at the screen while smiling like an idiot._

"_It is," Printing another shot Dr. Asher turned to the couple, "Ready to move on? But we can stay here as long as you want…"_

"_I'm ready," Glancing over Chloe saw Beca's eyes transfixed on the screen and was almost crying, "What about you Bec's?"_

_Setting her phone aside Beca wiped her eyes, "I'm good…"_

"_Would you like to know the sex of the baby, I just confirmed it," When the couples face lit up he had his answer, but still needed to make sure, "If you don't, I won't reveal anything."_

_Now that she knew the baby was healthy, there was only one thing left to find out and Chloe couldn't wait. Looking to her right she got a nod, "Yes, we'd like to know."_

"_Ok."_

_Resting both hands on the exam table Beca closed her eyes, the room was starting to spin. She hadn't been this nervous since competing at nationals her freshman year, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack."_

_Chloe laughed, Beca's anxiety was too cute on so many levels. Taking a hand she laced their fingers together, "Open your eyes, you don't want to miss this."_

_Dr. Asher chuckled, "I'm not that kind of doctor Mrs. Mitchell, thankfully there's one down the hall."_

_As the new image appeared, Chloe choked back a sob, "Look Beca there's our baby." _

_There, on the screen was something Beca wasn't expecting, a clear lifelike picture of their baby, 4D imaging was the shit. The entire face was visible, well almost the entire thing, a tiny fist was balled up next to an eye. That didn't matter though, it was perfect and she could spend all day staring at that little face. In that instant she knew this baby was going to have her wrapped around its little finger._

_When a foot came into view Beca's heart stopped, "Oh my god look at the little toes and that nose is all you Chlo…Can you print that? I don't want to risk it with my shaky hands…"_

"_I sure can," Freezing the image Dr. Asher hit print._

"_I d-don't know what to s-say…" Chloe stuttered out through tears, "I'm speechless." _

_At the sight of her wife crying Beca held their hands tighter. She couldn't believe this was happening, that was their baby playing with its feet. Leaning down she gave a teary smile and let out a choked laugh before pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's lips, "This is another one of the best days of my life."_

"_Me too," The next thing Chloe saw was a tiny fist opening next to a cheek and her heart started beating double time, "Five little fingers babe."_

"_I know…" Cloud nine is what Beca was on right now._

_Pausing the feed Dr. Asher enabled a text box and wrote, Surprise I'm a Boy, while the couple wasn't looking and printed two copies. Turning slightly he smiled and pointed to the screen, "Look, he's waving at his moms."_

_Beca froze processing what the doctor said, "Can you repeat that please?"_

_Dr. Asher loved this part of his job, "Your baby boy is waving."_

"_It's a boy?" Chloe fought to get out as the doctor nodded. Looking at Beca she started crying, "Babe it's a boy."_

_Taking her eyes off the screen Beca got eye level and dried the tears rolling down Chloe's cheeks. Kissing the back of their hands again, she hummed in happiness, "It is and he's beautiful, I love you."_

"_He really is and I love you too."_

_Suddenly standing Beca scrunched up her face, "Are you sure it's a boy? I mean I was blindsided by other things, but I'm pretty sure I haven't seen any boy parts yet and we all know…" Feeling a hard smack to the arm she rubbed it, "Ouch must you always slap me?"_

_Chloe laughed through her tears, it was just like Beca to spontaneously change subjects and ramble incoherently when excited, "I'm sorry Dr. Asher, but I had to stop the crude joke that I know was coming."_

"_It's ok," Dr. Asher replied like it was no big deal, "I'm positive it's a boy, you'll be able to get full confirmation if he moves his legs."_

_Shifting her eyes back to the screen Chloe watched as another foot came into view and then their sons hands moved away from his face, "He's so cute, I could watch him all day."_

_Dr. Asher took a few more screen shots of the boy holding his feet and opening his mouth, "He's very active, it's like he knows we're watching."_

_While taking a few more pictures Beca laughed, "That's all Chloe, she loves performing."_

"_Don't let her fool you," Chloe chided playfully, eyes never leaving the screen, "She was in the same acapella group as me, I recruited her."_

_Dr. Asher laughed at the couples antics, "I was in marching band myself."_

"_Yep, definitely a dude," Beca blurted out seeing a flash of something on the screen. Letting out a chuckle she followed it up with the running joke they'd had for years, "And he's pretty confident…about all that."_

_The small conversation about collegiate music programs Chloe was having stopped the instant she heard those words. She swears sometimes Beca has no filter and as funny as it may be most of the time, it can also be embarrassing._

"_And there it is," Covering her eyes with a hand Chloe sighed. God she loved Beca so much, but there was a time and place for juvenile comments like that and this wasn't it._

"_I was simply stating how our son takes after you, proudly displaying his junk for everyone to see," That earned a harder slap to the stomach and Beca groaned, "What the hell was that one for?"_

"_Dr. Asher don't laugh at her, it only makes it worse," Fighting not to laugh Chloe tried keeping on a semiserious face, "The teenage boy in you needs to be toned down a notch."_

_Beca shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm just excited. Sometimes my brain and mouth misfire and I don't realize it."_

_Ten minutes later Dr. Asher handed over the pictures and stood, "Congratulations again and your halfway there Mrs. Mitchell."_

"_Thank you," Chloe said with a smile._

"_The nurse will be right in with your next appointment," Giving a wave he exited the room. _

_As soon as the door closed Beca was helping Chloe up and for once wasn't pushed away. Watching Chloe fix her hair, Beca shifted her eyes to her wife's stomach. She was in awe of everything she saw this morning and if this was a dream, well she sure as hell didn't want to wake up. Their little boy was perfect, he was healthy and growing normally and that was everything she could ask for. Looking down at the pictures, she couldn't think about anything other than how amazing her life was right now. She was married to the most loving and amazing person in the entire world and now they were expanding their family._

_Sliding up next to her wife, Chloe kissed a cheek, "He really is beautiful."_

"_Just like his mom," Handing over the pictures Beca watched Chloe shuffle through them, "Good looks aside, because that's all you, I wonder how much of me he'll pick up."_

_Biologically the baby wouldn't be related to Beca, but Chloe knew at least they'd share some physical features. With the help of the doctor's office it took them nearly two months to settle on a candidate that had similar traits and interests as the brunette. Chloe knew without a doubt, at least personality wise, he would be a mixture of both of them and she couldn't wait to see him grow and develop._

"_Probably more than we realize…" Before she was able finish Chloe was cut off._

"_Holy shit, in twenty weeks we'll finally be able to hold him, hug him, kiss him and snuggle with him and I can't wait to do it all. I know I sound like such a lovesick fool, but between you and him, there's just too much awesomeness going around. I'm such a softie but who cares…" Taking a breath Beca pressed on, her mind going in a thousand different directions. "Oh my god we have so much to do! We need to set up his room, should it be music themed? Shit, I need to create baby mixes, Mozart is good for babies right? I heard it's good for their development. After lunch can we go shopping? I want to get him some badass baby Converse and plaid so we can match. He's going to be the coolest little dude on the block, all the ladies will be chasing him. I see baby fohawks in his future, David Beckham style."_

_The excited rambling was so cute and Chloe put her hands on Beca's cheeks, "Hey, calm down and take a breath…"_

"_I wonder if he'll have red hair, oh god if he has red hair I'll die, I'll absolutely die. I read online it's a possibility," Holding up a hand Beca sucked in more air barely able to contain herself, "There were things about carriers and alleles and these weird square boxes, it was a bunch of science mumbo jumbo and totally confusing. Just know it's a possibility."_

_Silencing her wife with a kiss Chloe smiled into it because she was just as excited. This day was like icing on top of an already delicious cake._

_Pulling back Chloe wiped away smudged lipstick, "We can do all of that, I want to do all that and we'll start today."_

"_Sorry I'll calm down," Shifting on her feet Beca grinned, "I would've been happy for a girl, but we got exactly what we wanted," Putting a hand to her forehead she thought about what she just said, "Listen to me, I sound so fucking selfish right now."_

"_Its ok," Seeing Beca this way was rare and Chloe loved it, "I know what you mean and I still love you."_

_Giving a wink Beca picked up her phone and shoved it in her back pocket, "I know, it's because I'm awesome."_

_Lacing their fingers together Chloe tugged Beca closer, "Can you promise me something?"_

"_Anything…"_

"_Teach our son to be sweet and charming, I want him to be like you, minus the cursing."_

_Throwing her head back Beca laughed, "I can do that, but he's already getting all those things from you. It's why I love you so much, you're the epitome of perfect."_

_As the door opened Chloe leaned over, "So, what do you think his first curse word will be?"_

"_Definitely shit," Pondering the thought Beca added, "But damn is a top contender."_

* * *

><p>They'd been at the hospital eight hours and so far everything was going smooth. It didn't take long for Chloe, miss I want to have my baby naturally, Mitchell to ask for an epidural. Apparently the contraction pain increased once the redheads water broke, therefore so did the circulation to Beca's hand. Now it was a waiting game and it was a very slow one.<p>

Along with Beca's mom, Katherine and Matthew Beale had shown up a few hours after getting the call, while Stacie met them at the hospital. Aubrey and Jesse surprised everyone by waltzing in five hours later from Boston, saying there was no way they were missing Baby Mitchell's arrival.

As the minutes slowly ticked by Beca could feel her stomach turning, "Oh god I think I'm going to throw up."

"But there's no blood yet," Jesse teased from the corner where he was chatting with Stacie, "Don't pull an Aubrey."

Everyone in the room laughed, except for Sarah Matthews and the ex-captain who instantly shot her husband a glare.

Looking to her mom, Beca shrugged, "I'll show you the video later…"

"No she won't, will you Beca?" Bouncing her crossed legs, Aubrey annoyingly folded her arms across her chest. If she were on the opposite side of Chloe's bed she would've punched Beca in the head, lightly of course. "We talked about this after my wedding rehearsal two years ago. Didn't we?"

Slamming her mouth shut the brunette mutely nodded.

"Beca what did you do?" Sarah asked, watching her daughter shrink into the chair at Aubrey's stern tone. Looking between Katherine and Chloe she knew this had to be good, the two were holding back laughter.

"I kinda, sorta, might've, accidently slipped a clip of Aubrey puking on national TV into a Barden Bellas highlight video," Cowering under the blondes gaze Beca knew it was still worth it. All the Bellas loved it, especially when she did the slow motion action shot, "That was an awesome video…Don't let her fool you, she still loves me in a totally friendship way."

Shaking her head Aubrey let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes at Chloe. It was kind of ironic that Beca was one of her closet friends, she was still a pain in the ass, but now the teasing was only done in fun. The only thing that mattered to Aubrey was that Beca treated Chloe right and so far all those expectations had been exceeded.

"Correction, Chloe loves you," Just because a baby was coming didn't mean Aubrey was cutting Beca any slack, "I still don't see how or why."

"Because I'm Beca effin' Mitchell that's why," The brunette smugly stated sitting up straighter in her chair as she snapped her fingers. Aubrey wasn't winning this battle, "I'm the mac daddy mac and you're just jealous of my awesomeness."

"You're lucky I tolerate you Mitchell," Aubrey tossed back.

Without warning Chloe reached over and smacked the back of the brunettes head, "Beca shut up and quit taunting Aubrey."

"I'm sorry babe, I love you, it won't happen again," Leaning over Beca kissed Chloe's cheek.

Just then Jesse made a whip cracking sound, complete with arm movement, causing everyone to laugh.

"Aubrey and Beca have a love hate relationship thing Sarah," Stacie chimed in over the laughter and whipped jokes Beca was getting from Matthew Beale and Jesse, "And that was a great example."

"I see that," Sarah replied as she went back to her conversation with Katherine and Matthew.

Kissing the back of Chloe's hand Beca finally broke her silence a few minutes later, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," Another contraction hit and Chloe clamped down on Beca's hand, "I think the epidural's wearing off," Looking over to concerned eyes she couldn't imagine going through this with anyone other than Beca, "I felt that one and it sucked."

"Let me get the doctor, if you're in pain he needs to know," When she stood, Beca felt the grip on her hand tighten, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can wait until he gets back," Pointing at the chair Chloe tiredly smiled, "You, on the other hand, need to calm down."

Turning doctor mode on Katherine was at Beca's side in an instant. Placing her hands on her daughter-in-laws shoulders she spoke in a light authoritative manner, "Come on musical genius take a seat before you hyperventilate. Ginger over there needs you to quit pacing, you're making her _and_ everyone else nervous," Forcing Beca into a chair she turned to Sarah, "How did you handle this one when she was little? Grownup Beca is a handful."

"It was a challenge. She was always into something," Sarah saw feet banging against the chair, it was an anxious habit she remembered vividly. It was like seeing a twelve year old Beca reading the back of an old tattered record album, trying to find a song to listen to, "Most of the time I gave her something creative to do, like coloring, she loved coloring. But then I'd turn my back for two minutes and all the pots and pans would be out in a makeshift drum set and she'd be banging away."

"Would you look at that, Beca could be cute," Aubrey cut in, humor lacing her voice.

Slumping in her chair Beca mumbled out, "I'm not cute."

"Yes you are," Chloe, Katherine, Sarah and Stacie all said at once.

"How's everyone doing? How's the moms to be," Dr. Asher asked walking into the room fully dressed in scrubs with a couple nurses in tow.

"Savior of my day," Thankful to finally be off the hot seat Beca sat up straighter.

Walking over he examined the print outs for the babies heartbeat and another for the contractions. As soon as the nurse finished taking Chloe's vital signs he handed over the paperwork and stepped closer.

"Everything looks good Mrs. Mitchell," Looking around at his audience he smiled, "I'll need everyone to step outside for few minutes, I have a few last minute checks to do before the main event starts. I promise to be quick."

As all their friends and family filed out Beca shut the door softly and hurried back over, "Is everything ok."

"Yes, I just want to see what position this little guy's in and see how long before he makes his appearance," Lifting the sheet Dr. Asher did a quick exam, then felt around Chloe's stomach. Ushering a nurse over he spoke in hushed tones for a few seconds until she turned to leave, "Good news, you're almost fully dilated, but…"

"But what," Beca broke in, face going white with anxiety.

Taking his gloves off and replacing the sheet Dr. Asher spoke in a calming tone, "Your son is still lopsided, exactly like we saw on the ultrasound two weeks ago," Letting that sink in he quickly followed up by explaining what position an infant should be before birth, "Usually babies right themselves, but since you're almost fully dilated he might not. I don't want to take the risk of you accidently pushing, it could injure you and him."

"What does that mean?" The question was hesitant and Chloe was getting worried.

"I'm recommending a caesarean birth, it's the safest option for the both of you," Dr. Asher steadily stated, "We talked about how this could be an option if he didn't turn."

Beca looked at Chloe, whose eyes were trained on the doctor as he talked about the procedure and answered all her questions. The doctor and nurses had been keeping an eye out all afternoon hoping their son would turn, but it never happened. And an unexpected surgery was the only option.

Trying to take everything in Beca pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled, "I don't want anything happening to them. I trust your judgment and don't think we should hesitate."

Taking Beca's hand Chloe quickly agreed, "How long do we have to wait?"

"Not long, I sent a nurse to prep the OR, they'll take you down in about twenty minutes," Laying a hand on Chloe's shoulder he gave the soon to be parents a reassuring smile, "Everything will be fine, I'll do the procedure, Dr. Bello will assist and in less than an hour your son will be here. Beca can accompany you, but unfortunately no other family members, that's just hospital policy."

"We understand, thank you."

"See you in a few minutes," Opening the door Dr. Asher pushed past Stacie who was trying to listen in.

Kneeling down Beca locked eyes and gave their linked hands a squeeze, "Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm kind of scared I wasn't expecting this," Chloe stated, oblivious to the people listening in.

"I know, but I'll be right there with you," Beca was beyond scared, she was petrified, but she had to be strong. Chloe looked so fragile that she couldn't afford to let her fear bleed through, "Listen to me, I'm going to hold your hand the entire way. I won't let anything happen to you or him."

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked stepping forward, concern in her voice.

Being too nervous, Chloe allowed Beca to explain everything. Everyone was worried and listening to Beca's clear and unwavering voice was probably the only thing keeping everyone grounded, herself included. It was amazing how her wife fielded all the rapid fire questions and how she politely, yet firmly, told their mothers they weren't allowed in the operating room.

Gathering everyone up a nurse took the group to the waiting area, while the others finished prepping Chloe for surgery.

Halfway to the operating room Beca was pulled aside, leaning down she kissed Chloe's forehead and spoke softly, "I'll meet you in five minutes, they only want me to change. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok…"

* * *

><p>Beca was tense and nervous, so far there were no complications and she hoped that continued, "You're doing great Chlo, how's the pain? Do you need more medicine?"<p>

"No, I'm good," The only thing Chloe could feel was pressure and movement in her abdomen.

"Two minutes everyone," Dr. Asher called out.

Beca moved to the edge of her chair and bounced her legs as she peeked over the curtain that was blocking their view. Lacing their finger together she smiled at Chloe, any minute now they'd be hearing their child's first cries.

"Babe stand up, just don't pass out on me," The sight of blood wasn't fazing the brunette right now as she immediately stood, instead Chloe was getting the silent support she needed, "Tell me when you see him."

"I see his head," The excitement was growing as Beca stood on her tiptoes trying to see past everyone. Glancing down, Chloe was smiling brightly at her, looking back up she saw her sons feet and doctors clearing his airway, "I can see him."

"Ok everyone," Dr. Asher quickly clamped and cut the cord before lifting the little boy up, "Lets welcome Baby Mitchell."

All Beca could hear was their son crying over all the commotion going on around her and it was the best sound in the world. An instant later he was passed off to a nurse who made her way over to them.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Someone asked from behind.

They had narrowed it down to two choices and now was the moment to pick his first name. Crouching down Beca saw her wife already crying, drying a few tears she whispered, "What do you want Chloe? What do you want his name to be?"

"Payton," Chloe replied as she finally laid eyes on her son for the first time. Her heart stopped, he was so little and she was in love, "Payton Micah Mitchell."

"I love it," Standing, Beca spelled it out to a nurse who jotted it down.

Chloe watched as her son was moved to the side and under a warmer, "Listen to him Beca…"

Nodding the brunette gave a teary smile, "He's loud."

"He sounds perfect to me," There was a lot of talking and confusion going on, but Chloe didn't care, hearing her son cry was all she was focused on.

They watched as a few nurses surrounded their son and a whole slew of tests were performed. Finally, antibiotics were put in his eyes and they both let out a sigh of relief when a nurse gave Dr. Asher a thumbs up as he made his way over.

Glancing up Chloe watched Beca move around trying to see everything that was going on. Just as promised Beca never once let go of her hand, it was held the entire time, "Go see him, I'm sure they'll let you."

Moving her eyes away from the nurses Beca gripped Chloe's hand tighter, "I promised I wouldn't leave you…"

"It's ok, go be with him, I can see you from here" Unlinking their hands Chloe lightly pushed the brunette away, "I know you want to take pictures."

"Ok, I'll bring them right back so you can see," Picking up her phone Beca tentatively started walking.

The nurse taking a footprint waved, "Mrs. Mitchell you can come closer, we're almost done. In fact, hold out your shirt," Raising the newborns feet up she pressed them against the dark blue fabric, "How's that?"

"Best souvenir ever, I'm never washing this," Beca could even see little toes, "Thank you."

Cleaning the black ink off the baby's feet the nurse nodded, "You're welcome, in a few minutes you can hold him."

"Ok…"

Beca was in complete shock staring at her shirt until her mind finally kicked in, fumbling for her phone she managed a few pictures before taking a step closer. It was unreal, that was their son squirming around and stretching his arms and legs. Reaching out, she was inches away before she quickly drew her hand back. Was she allowed to touch him? Getting a nod from Dr. Asher she extended her index finger and connected with an open hand. When it involuntarily closed around her finger and she felt the warmth from the smooth pink skin her eyes filled with tears. The hand barely fit, but the second the grip tightened she started to cry, yep this badass was crying her eyes out.

He was so tiny with a little bit of dark hair and damn, Beca's mind was drawing a blank on other adjectives she could possibly use to describe how insanely perfect he is right now. As soon as she gets home she's consulting a thesaurus because Jesus Christ she shouldn't have slept through those English classes in college. If she'd been awake, maybe she'd be able to sum up the moment she was having in a finely crafted poem. Instead she'll have to go with fucking beautiful, their son was fucking beautiful.

"How is he, is he ok," Watching a nurse put on a little hat, Beca waited for an answer.

"He's perfectly healthy," Dr. Asher said listening to Payton's lungs and heart, "Congratulations."

"Thank you…"

Wrapping Payton in a blanket the nurse spoke softly, "Would you like to hold him?"

"There's nothing I want more," Seconds later he was eased into Beca's arms. Her confidence immediately kicked in and everything felt right, like she was meant to hold him. But she knew there was one person who needed to see him more, "Can my wife hold him?"

"Absolutely, why don't you take him over."

Beca's heart was racing as she made her way to Chloe, he was everything she expected and so much more. She knows it's sappy and sounds totally unbadass, but Chloe and Payton were her whole world and she'd give up everything, even her own life, to protect them. In that instant, all the insecurities about not having a bond with their son went right out the door. Even though he wasn't biological hers, their connection was solidifying in her heart and it was an unbelievable feeling.

"How's our little guy," Chloe questioned.

Chloe intently watched Beca and her son walk towards her and that alone was enough to make her cry. When Beca kissed the top of Payton's head and held his little hand everything became real. She couldn't believe this was her life, she'd dreamt about this day for months and now it was a reality.

"He's perfect, he'll be singing acapallea before you know it," Crouching down, Beca saw raw emotion radiating off of Chloe as she looked at Payton and it was something she would never forget, "You want to hold him, he told me he wants his mom to hold him."

Chloe stroked his pink cheek and choked out, "I do."

A nurse helped ease the baby onto Chloe's chest, it wasn't the most convenient position, but she wasn't about to utter a single complaint. Gently rubbing his back she could feel his little chest rising and falling as she tried to absorb everything that was Payton. When he let out some cute baby noises then adjusted his head under her chin she knew nothing was going to tear her grin off her face.

"Twenty minutes old and already cuddling, definitely your son," Beca joked.

"Our son…" Chloe shot back with a laugh.

Stepping back the brunette took a picture, "That's so going on Facebook and Instagram tonight and in a mass text to the Bellas."

"Looks like I've found the vice president of the cuddle club, he's already an expert," A mixture of adrenaline and excitement were running through her veins as Chloe held her son. Kissing the top of his head she still couldn't believe she was a mom now.

"Guess I'm not top dog anymore, I see where I stand," Beca whined as she lightheartedly stomped her foot.

Seeing Beca wink Chloe whispered to the newborn, "What do you think about your other mom joining our club?" When Payton let out a little cry she giggled, it was perfect timing. "Ok, she's in and as a bonus I'll teach you how to invade her space."

"Yes," Beca gave a fist pump.

"Trust me Payton, she's very soft and snuggly."

Beca watched her little family make fun of her and she didn't care, she wouldn't have it any other way. Kneeling down she gave each of them a kiss, "Just _please_ don't tell Aunt Aubrey, we need to keep it a secret."

"Speaking of Aunt Aubrey, I know some people who are anxiously waiting," Chloe almost forgot about the waiting room full of their friends and family, "If they'll let you, why don't you take him to meet everyone."

A nurse nodded, "It's perfectly fine. When you come back your wife should be in recovery."

"Would you mind taking our first family picture?" Politely holding out her phone Beca waited for the nurse to take it. Wrapping an arm around the redhead the best she could she deadpanned, "Geez Chlo just lay there why don't ya…"

"What can I say, it's operating room sheik."

Laughing Beca took Payton back in her arms and kissed the top of his head, "You're one awesome little dude."

Chloe was unbelievably happy right now watching her family, "I love you more than you'll ever know Beca."

"I love you too…"

Wiping her eyes, Chloe pointed towards the door, "You better hurry otherwise my mom is going to enact her doctors privileges and barge in here."

"We'll be back soon," Picking up a little hand Beca gently waved it before following a nurse out of the room.

"I'll wait for you over there, take as long as you want and yell if you need anything," Stopping at a set of doors the nurse pointed to a counter were a few doctors were standing, When the new mom gave a nod she swiped her badge, "He's very handsome."

"Hell yeah he is," Beca replied instantly grinning, "Alright, lets go meet your family."

"Here comes a Smurf," Jesse alerted the entire waiting room as soon as the automatic doors opened revealing Beca in blue scrubs, "And she's got an even smaller Smurf."

Whispering not so quietly, Beca watched everyone quickly approach, "That's Uncle Jesse, he'll show you god awful movies and cartoons. Just so you know, I kissed him once it was a mistake and made me realize I loved your mom."

"But it was the perfect movie ending," Jesse added with a goofy grin taking Aubrey's hand.

"Yeah, one nobody wanted to see," Stacie's voice rang out mockingly, "Bechloe's always canon."

Instantaneously the room was buzzing with excitement, there where hundreds of questions, people were crying and Beca didn't know who to focus on first. Taking a few steps back to get a handle of the situation she let out a nervous laugh, "Whoa calm down, you guys are making me feel a little claustrophobic and you're going to wake the baby…Oh my god, I just sounded like my mom."

"We're excited Beca," Stacie stated hands on her hips, "We've been waiting _hours_."

Lifting Payton up Beca stage mumbled to her son, "That's Aunt Stacie, probably your kindergarten teacher, but she's also the type of girl you're not allowed to date. She loves them and leaves them. And when I say leaves them, I mean like the next morning…"

"Hey," Stacie reprimanded interrupting the mini-rant, lifting her left hand she wiggled it around, "I quit the game two years ago, I'm marrying that cute middle school band director."

"That's only because you finally found someone you haven't got tired of sleeping with yet," Jesse tossed in making everyone laugh.

Dramatically rolling her eyes Aubrey nudged her husband, "He's a nice guy, I remember telling Chloe that when I thought she was dating him. Unfortunately, it ended up being Beca, but I guess everything worked out."

"Would you listen to that buddy," A shocked expression washed over the brunettes face, "I think Aunt Aubrey gave me a complement, she finally approves of me marrying your mom."

Stepping forward Aubrey laid a hand on Beca's shoulder, "For the record, you're good for Chloe and I'm glad she has someone like you in her life," Clearing her throat she stood up a little straighter and tried not to crack a smile, "I still hate your tattoos and ear monstrosities though."

"Thanks Aubrey," Surprisingly, Beca actually wanted to give the blonde a hug. Every once in a while Aubrey said something she wasn't expecting.

Aubrey gave a small smile and nod before looking back down at the newest addition to the Mitchell household.

"Ok, who wants to meet my son?" She stammered out as everyone inched closer, "Ok, good great, fantastic everyone wants to. Grandparents first please, then crazy aunts and uncles."

Sarah stepped up with Katherine and Matthew to get a closer glimpse of their grandson.

"Look at him mom," Tears stinging her eyes Beca moved the blanket away so everyone could see Payton's face, "He's so tiny."

"He's beautiful Beca…" Sarah stated placing her arm around daughter's shoulders, "I can't wait to hold him."

"That's all Chloe, he's beautiful and perfect because of her," Beca broke in looking at the Beale's.

"He's so cute, he looks exactly like Chloe and Caleb," Katherine quickly added wiping her eyes, "Were there any complications?"

Beca locked eyes with each person, silently giving reassurance, "None, everything went great. The only problem I had was prying this little cuddle monster away from his mom."

Aubrey arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, she'd been waiting for this all day, "Cuddle monster?"

"Oh shut it Posen hyphen Swanson," When the blonde quirked a lip Beca started backtracking, "Fine, I totally came up with that term and I'm not taking it back, it doesn't mean I'm a softie, I'm still tough as nails even though I'm crying."

"I'm totally using that against you later," Aubrey's façade finally cracked, breaking out in a smile she laughed, "I'm really happy for you guys, my godson's one extremely cute kid."

"Everyone knows I'm the godmother Aubrey, I'm the hot one," Stacie cut in loudly.

Sarah held back a laugh as she took a picture of her grandson and daughter, "Beca quit trying to be such a badass you used to cry during Clifford the Big Red Dog."

"God you're so embarrassing…" All Beca saw next was Matthew give Jesse a high five and hand over twenty bucks. She needed to find out what that was about later.

"How's Chloe," Katherine asked moving aside so Stacie and Jesse could get a better look.

"She's doing great, you can see her in about an hour," Payton's hand peeked out of the blanket and he stretched his fingers, when he yawned Beca's heart melted. Wiggling her finger closer he grabbed onto it and settled down, "He's amazing, I don't ever want to put him down."

A few more questions and a round of pictures later, Beca knew she needed to get back to Chloe.

Raising his hand like a kindergartener Jesse jumped up and down vying for Beca's attention, "What's his name? Or is it still a close guarded secret."

"Right, that," Glancing down at the sleeping baby Beca knew his name fit perfectly, "Everyone, meet Payton Micah Mitchell, weighing in at six pounds four ounces and eighteen inches long."

"That's a beautiful name," Katherine said moving to stand next her husband, "Micah was my Dad's name, thank you for thinking of him."

Nodding Beca gave a shy smile, "It was the first name I suggested and I'm honored to use it."

Chloe's grandfather was an amazing man and two years ago was diagnosed with an inoperable and untreatable cancer. By the time it was found, he was only given a short time to live and it devastated Chloe and her mother. When Beca suggested Micah, there was virtually no discussion, Chloe wanted it used in some way.

* * *

><p>Entering the recovery room Beca found Chloe sitting up slightly waiting for them, "How are you feeling?"<p>

"A little sore but I'll live," Seeing Beca holding their son with such ease made Chloe's heart skip a beat, "See you're a natural."

"Well you're the rock star," Gently rocking Payton, Beca waited for the nurse to adjust a few pillows before passing him to Chloe. Taking a step back she took another picture of her wife and son, "Seriously Chlo, you're amazing, eight hours of labor and an unplanned C-section and somehow you managed to handle it without batting an eye."

Kissing the top of Payton's head, the redhead let out a breathy laugh, "You're just saying that because you can't stand blood or pain."

"No, I truly can't put into words how proud I am of you. I mean look at the little being you created and I had absolutely nothing to do with that. I never could've done what you did," Sitting in the chair Beca was exhausted and adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going.

Chloe was touched, "I couldn't have done it without you, you took care of me, even though I gave you grief…"

"Seriously, he's one good looking kid and you're an amazing mom already."

Reaching out Chloe grasped Beca's hand and laced their fingers together, "Well he's lucky you're as his mom too. Thank you for never leaving my side."

"And I never will," Resting her head on the metal bed railing Beca reached over and moved the blanket aside so she could see Payton's sleeping face. She couldn't take her eyes off him, "I'm in love with him already. The only person I fell in love with quicker was you…"

There was no mistaking it, Chloe heard that sentence and she felt the same way. Breaking the confortable silence she happily sighed, "They're going to take me back to my room after I feed him and he has his first bath."

"Ok," Beca yawned, "I told everyone to wait there…"

Chloe watched as the biggest smile broke out on Beca's face as Payton eyes opened and he stared looking around. If she had a camera she would be filming everything, because between the cutest baby ever and a seriously adorable wife, she had no idea who to concentrate on first.

"Look he's sticking out his tongue."

"You're a total softie babe," Chloe cringed as Beca just about fell out of her rolling chair in an ungraceful attempt to stand. It was seriously so hard not to laugh, especially when the nurse in the corner was.

Beca was melting, but the thing that totally killed her was when he sneezed, "Oh my god I'm dying. I'm dying… Seriously I'm gonna die of cuteness overload."

Despite the ache in her abdomen Chloe started laughing as she watched Beca scramble for her phone. When Payton sneezed again and Beca pouted, that's right Beca Mitchell pouted, because her finger wasn't quick enough, she broke out in laughter. Now that, she thought, was cuteness overload.

Although in pain Chloe managed to formulate a sentence between short fits of laughter, "Babe he'll do it again. Save some memory on your phone for his bath."

"Oh my god bath time, I'm so videoing that," Bringing her phone up to her mouth Beca blew on the lens then polished it on her shirt, "I gotta get that shit in high deff."

"Beca…" Chloe playfully scolded, "It's ok this time, but promise me you'll tone down the sailor talk."

Beca guiltily smiled giving her wife and son a kiss, "I'll try…"

Taking ahold of Payton's hand Chloe looked to Beca, "How about another family picture now that his eyes are open."

"Sure," Leaning over the railing Beca held her out phone and tried to get everyone in the frame. When she couldn't she let out a frustrated sigh and pounded her fist on the bed, "Damn it, I could use a fucking selfie stick right now…Son of bitch I should've bought that shit off Groupon when I saw it, but I didn't want to be one of _those _assholes carrying it around."

"Beca could you fit any more curse words in that sentence?" Chloe laughed as a nurse hurried over to take the picture.

"What? I left out my more colorful ones," Beca said with a shrug, "I'm _trying _to tone it down."

Chloe kissed her wife's cheek, "Yep, our kid is definitely going to have a potty mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked I love writing softie Beca, that badass facade has to crack every once in a while! Please let me know what you guys think! Did I do it justice? I'll add more Bechloe Baby interaction but I thought this was a great lead up to babies and it opened the door for all kinds of possibilities.  
><strong>

**Also I set the time six years after their wedding because well I wanted them a little older and I wanted to have more time to work with for some of the other oneshots I am going to write.**

**Now I want to give a huge Chloe Beale hug to and t****hank you so much for all your awesome reviews and PM's. They really mean so much to me you really have no idea! So seriously thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**As for next time I've got an idea swimming in my head about how to incorporate Chloe Beale's infamous I failed Russian Lit Three times line from the new movie. Let's just say it will be a dream and parts may or may not be rated M. I just need to see how it flows!**

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	18. Stupid Fights and Epic Redemptions

**Title: **Stupid Fight or How Beca Mitchell Totally Redeemed Herself After Insulting Chloe Beale's Music Taste

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Pre-_No Electricity, _set about a month before they move into their house, the winter after Missing You (Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately still don't own PP1 or PP2 or any of its characters or ideas, because if I did Jesse would be a distant memory and Bechloe would be cannon. What I do own is everything else, including any and all mistakes!

**A/N 1: **So I was writing a completely different oneshot for this fic when I hit a minor roadblock. Taking a step back I decided to try something opposite from what I normally write to get over that little blip. So, going through my list of prompts I had one from _romanoger4evea_ asking for a fight between our favorite couple "over something really silly because it is Chloe and Beca after all."...I'm also giving a shoutout to _JamieJ3_ who asked for something similar as I was writing this this! I hope you find this chapter "super epic!"...I hope you two, and everyone else, like it! Its different from what I normally write. I'm not great with writing angst so I tried my best at keeping it lighthearted with an underlying serious tone. But to make up for it I made Beca's inner fluffiness emerge at the end, she's a total softie for Chloe anyways!

**Important Note:** I make fun of U2, Nickelback and Hootie and the Blowfish in this fic. U2 mainly gets the brunt of Beca's aggression and they are one of all time my fav bands so I figured I could pick on them without feeling guilty. Every song or artist listed in this fic is on my ipod, except for Nickelback. It's the only band I really don't care for. ALL THE COMMENTS MADE WERE DONE IN GOOD FUN because I can see Beca and Chloe arguing over music...So please don't send me hate PM's if I offended your favorite band/artist, that's not my intention.

Anyways on with the show!

* * *

><p>Walking into her office Beca slammed the door behind and fell into her chair. That meeting was bad, no one listened to their ideas for the afterschool music program. Instead, for twenty minutes all she got was blank stares from Sony Music executives who just seemed to be appeasing them by listening.<p>

Unlocking her computer Beca started checking her email and irritably pounding out replies. A light tapping broke her concentration and she saw her boss smiling in the doorway.

Giving a half smile, the brunette waved the older man in, "Sorry I didn't stick around for coffee."

"Neither did I," Taking a seat David looked around the office before his eyes landed on his favorite employee, "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," Sitting back, Beca rapidly clicked her pen.

"Don't send that email until you've calmed down," He said with a smile.

For someone who's always easy going, Beca could hear the frustration in David's voice. Letting out a chuckle she minimized the screen, "I'm sorry, but I'm just annoyed at upper management."

"It comes with the territory," David said sympathetically, "I know it seems like they're shutting us down, but give it time, they'll come around. We're still building this program from the ground up."

Beca sighed, "Then why prepare a presentation they were going to veto anyway?"

Since Christmas Beca had been wondering if taking this job was the right decision. Lately, it seemed like Sony Music was choosing the creative direction the program was going, which was completely opposite from why they hired her.

Shaking a finger the older man grinned, "They didn't say no. Trust me, when a record company says no you'll know it."

Twirling from side to side in the chair Beca let that sink in. Tossing her pen aside she gave a half smile, "So you're saying is they liked it?"

"No," Sitting back David tried to figure out the best way to explain himself, "And we're not going to toss away your idea either, I love what you came up with. We just need to present it from a different angle."

Closing her eyes Beca tried to think of another way to present their idea. They had been direct and forward with what they wanted, but they never mentioned how it would involve the kids.

Snapping her eyes open, Beca flipped open her notes and sadly looked them over, "We should've broken it down more efficiently. Instead of being like surprise," She picked up a children's book sitting on the edge of her desk, "How does a musical sound?"

There was a lot to putting on a musical, even one as simple as Curious George. The potential for the kids to learn a lot about music and still have fun was there.

"Exactly…" David knew what happened right after the meeting ended, but Beca needed to work it out herself. It was the only way to learn.

The girl was smart and intuitive, especially when it came to music, then add in a little bit of awkwardness during certain situations and that's what made Beca so intriguing. What he liked most was her ability to read a room, once she was comfortable all those insecurities vanished and a confident, funny person took over. She was young and needed a little guidance in the corporate world and who better to do it than a guy with forty years in the music business.

Pounding her fist on the table Beca sighed, "Record company executives are detail oriented people, why didn't I think about that."

David waved it off, "It's a technicality we both missed, we'll try again in a few months."

"You're right," Beca was still frustrated and upset with herself for that mistake. This was her first big presentation and she royally screwed it up, "I just figured they'd have some sort of clue. I mean you're a composer who writes orchestra music on their label. Then there's me and I blatantly said I'd produce and mix all the music and the kids would take care of the singing."

Beca was right, but she was also missing one key element and it was something David had been dealing with his whole career, "These are the money people, all they know are numbers. They couldn't read sheet music to save their lives and they don't care that I've won two Grammy's."

Crumpling up a piece of paper Beca tossed it at her boss with a laugh, "Always gotta throw those Grammy's in my face."

"It's never to late to pursue those dreams," He'd seen Beca fiddling around in empty recording studios on lunch breaks. He'd also heard a few tracks, she had potential, "I've been asking for samples, but you've yet to give me any."

"They're not ready yet…" That was a lie, they were done, Beca finished them weeks ago, "Anyways it's just a hobby."

"Just think you could have fancy paperweights too."

"Expensive paperweights," Beca pointed at her boss with a pen, "Did you know _Lost_ is one of Chloe's all time favorite shows, she and I absolutely loves it. She asks me everyday what its like working with the legend who created the soundtrack. Then she follows that up by asking if you agreed with the ending."

"Would you like me to answer that question with a question?" David joked.

Beca playfully recoiled in her chair, "No way, that was the shows whole premise, I'll never hear the end of it if I take her an answer like that."

David laughed, "How is Miss Beale? I haven't seen her in a while."

Beca glanced to her wall where Chloe's tacky welcome home poster was hanging below her Barden University degree. Chloe made it last summer while she was away on a business trip in LA. When she came down the escalator, that bright pink monstrosity stuck out like a sore thumb, it definitely got her attention. She still laughs at, everyone laughs at it, but she loves it, just like she loves Chloe.

"She's great and sends her apologies for missing your New Year's Eve party. We were out of town."

"It's no biggie, we have one every year," Leaning over the desk, David looked at the computer screens newest picture, "You guys look happy."

"We really are," Beca's heart fluttered just like it always does thinking about Chloe. The picture they were looking at was taken, on accident, seconds after one of them smiling. The instant she saw it, she loved it.

It was New Year's Eve and she'd just arrived at Chloe's parent's house after visiting her mom for Christmas in Oregon. In an effort to surprise Chloe, she arrived two days early, just so she could kiss her amazing girlfriend when the clock struck midnight. That's where the picture came into play, minutes after arriving to the bond fire, Chloe tossed Beca's phone to a high school friend, curled into her lap and wrapped a blanket around them. In an attempt to be funny Chloe was pulling a maroon beanie over her eyes causing them both to laugh. It was a fun night, she got her kiss and some really incriminating stories about her girlfriend.

"What can I say," Beca laughed at the memory, "_That's_ the woman who loves me, I'm extremely lucky."

"Did you two find a house?"

"Yep, we're in the process of signing all the paperwork. It's frustrating, they keep losing the inspection papers," Crossing her fingers on each hand Beca held them up with a grin, "Hopefully by the end of the month we'll be moving in."

Standing David pushed his chair back towards the small table in the corner, "Just remember this old man's advice about relationships. Don't let your work become the priority, always put her and your family first…"

"I know," Holding up a hand Beca prepared to repeat the words she'd heard every week since they started working together, "Don't take my job home, leave it at work and spend my free time doing something fun."

"Correct," Opening the door David saw the crease in the brunette's brow, "Don't let todays meeting eat away at you, they'll give us free reign eventually."

Giving a wave David was gone and with a soft click of the door, Beca was left alone with her thoughts. Resting her chin on folded hands she stared at the backdrop of her screen for a few minutes before reluctantly returning to her email.

* * *

><p>By the time Beca got home she was pissed off and there was no way to take her mind off it. It was hard letting this meeting go, especially when her dads disapproving remarks were constantly running through her head. Chloe was holding a late practice at school, so her venting outlet was gone and her thoughts continued to fester.<p>

Two hours later Beca woke with a jolt as her headphones were gently lifted off her ears. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she let out a sigh seeing red hair, "Hey Chlo."

"Hey baby," Setting the grocery bag down Chloe leaned over the back of the couch. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck she gave a soft kiss, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its ok," Kissing Chloe's forearm as they pulled away, Beca instantly missed the contact, "What're you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend," Chloe answered with a wink, backing into the kitchen, "I was worried, I haven't heard from you since lunch, how'd your meeting go?"

Beca's thoughts immediately turned sour, "Bad, god damn executives wouldn't know a creative idea if it smacked them in the face."

Chloe giggled, but quickly stopped when she saw an irritated face, "Tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it?"

"You sure?"

Beca clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms, "I _said_ I don't want to talk about it…"

Frowning, Chloe unpacked the grocery bag, "I know you're upset but please don't take it out on me."

It was rare to see Beca this worked up and borderline angry over a project. Chloe had only seen it twice and usually it was caused by something her girlfriend's dad said or did. Generally all it takes is a few snarky comments and an hour of sulking for Beca to be back to normal. Sometimes it lasted longer and tonight seemed to be one of those nights.

"I'm sorry," Beca slumped over on the couch burying her head in a cushion, "You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just being dramatic."

Plopping down onto the couch Chloe frowned as Beca inched away, but she didn't take it to heart. She knows better than anyone that the brunette's personal space doubles when annoyed.

Instead of dwelling on Beca's attitude, Chloe gestured to the laptop, "What you working on?"

"Just a couple of mixes," Unplugging her headphones Beca didn't wait to hit play. As the downbeat started she spoke over the music, "It's still rough, I haven't worked out the transitions yet."

When the song ended Chloe grinned, "It's different, but I like it."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Beca solemnly stated.

"Quit picking a fight," Reaching over the back of the couch Chloe pulled her iPod from her purse and handed to over, "Put that one and the others you showed last weekend on there please."

Shifting her eyes from the screen Beca felt her tension slowly rise as she blankly stared at her girlfriend, "I'm not picking a fight with you."

"You kinda are," Scooting closer, Chloe purposely invaded Beca's personal space. Biting her lip and suggestively roamed her eyes along her girlfriend's body, "Its ok, I still love you, besides the annoyed aggravation's a sexy look, reminds me of freshman year you."

Blushing, the brunette gave a quick kiss, "Thanks, I guess and I love you too."

"Did you eat yet?"

Training her eyes on the screen, Beca tried to hide a smile as the device loaded in iTunes, "No I forgot."

Kissing her girlfriend's cheek Chloe moved back towards the kitchen, "That's what I figured and why I brought stuff for stir fry…Got any chicken?"

"In the freezer…"

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

Scrolling through Chloe's iPod Beca scoffed at a new folder, looking up she raised an eyebrow, "Why is Nickelback on here? I can't believe I know you…"

"Hey, _Rock Star_ is a catchy song," Chloe defended while chopping peppers and mushrooms, "You may not like to admit it but they've had some hits."

Beca needed to let it go, but for some reason she just couldn't, "They're like the number one most hated band on earth, that's their only claim to fame."

"I like his voice…"

"It sounds like a lawnmower when it hits a sprinkler," Disdain was dripping from Beca's voice, "It sends everybody running."

"Easy tiger," Looking up Chloe saw a finger hovering over the delete button, "Don't you dare Mitchell."

Moving her finger back to the trackpad Beca continued scrolling until she stopped on a folder labeled HATBF. Tapping the spacebar, an all too familiar guitar riff started, "Jesus Christ, Hootie and the Blowfish? You're living on the edge…"

Chloe smirked, she knew for a fact Beca liked that song, "They're a feel good nineties band. Plus," Blowing a kiss she sang out, "I only wanna be with you."

"Ok _that_ can stay," Beca cracked the tiniest smile at Chloe's attempt to kick her foul mood in the ass. If it was anyone other than her over the top, fun loving, redheaded girlfriend that shit would be annoying, "You're lucky I love you, but I swear to god if I find anymore lame ass music I'm deleting it."

"Then put your name at the top of that list babe," Maybe that joke didn't have the best timing, Beca looked overly offended, but Chloe stuck out her tongue and laughed anyway.

Beca shot evil eyes at her girlfriend before focusing on the list of music, she let a laugh escape seeing Chumbawamba's _Tubthumping_ on the playlist. She really can't find it in her heart to be mad, because yeah, that random song's on her iPod too. She vaguely remembers calling Chloe one night senior year, drunk off her ass, singing loudly into the receiver how she was pissing the night away. Then, in typical Chloe fashion, the older girl _and_ her class called bright and early that morning singing Journey's _Don't Stop Believin'_. It was all done purposely off key and high pitched just to make Beca's head pound harder.

Amongst the random songs or artists Beca didn't like, she'd have to agree that her and Chloe's taste in music were relatively on point. Genuinely their iPods mirrored each others, so they never disagreed about music, except on rare occasions.

"I _was_ going to make fun of you for having one, One Direction song but," Beca tapped her lips with a finger, "Then you redeemed yourself with Nirvana, Tove Lo, Mumford & Sons and Stone Temple Pilots."

"Well, thank you," Skipping over Chloe gave a quick kiss, she could tell Beca was livening up a little, "Am I still you're favorite girlfriend?"

Beca looked up with a smirk, "Oh so you met the others?"

"Yep, and I put those bitches in their place," Chloe confidently lifted her chin as she sauntered back to the kitchen, "They needed to know I'm the HBIC."

Craning her neck Beca watched the redhead's form disappear from view, things were definitely improving. Chloe just had this relentlessly happy personality that made it virtually impossible to stay upset. Plus her girlfriend was hot, like insanely hot, and looking at a body like that would put anyone in a good mood.

That relative good mood spiraled downward the instant Beca's eyes landed on the one band she hated with a passion. She didn't know why she held this grudge, hell they'd won twenty-two Grammy's and been together for close to forty years, but for some reason, their whole persona rubbed her the wrong way.

"What the actual fuck," Seeing Chloe jump, Beca instantly felt guilty for sounding so harsh. She tried to calm down, she really did, but with her horrible day, her dads constant nagging and her insane hatred for Bono, she just couldn't hold back any more, "Why is U2 on your iPod?" She was yelling, her aggression was coming out in a big way and unfortunately Chloe was the innocent bystander, "And it's not just one album, its…like all of them."

Stepping from behind the counter Chloe watched her girlfriend furiously read the album titles out loud in a spiteful manner. Leaning against the kitchen doorway she calmly spoke, "Because I like them. They're one of my favorite bands, you know that."

"They just plain suck, like worse than Nickelback suck," Beca exclaimed pointing at the screen.

"They're talented, their music has been defining generations for decades," Chloe easily defended. Seeing Beca roll her eyes in a non-playful manner really ticked her off.

"Please, Bono is an asshat and they have a guy named _Larry_ in the band for fucks sake," Shutting the laptop, Beca tossed it aside, then folded her arms across her chest, "And don't even get me started on The Edge or the other guy nobody can name."

Chloe knows she shouldn't argue, Beca's been looking for a fight all night, but she never backs down from a confrontation, especially when she feels insulted. If Beca wanted a screaming match, well she was going to get it.

Moving to the center of the room Chloe placed her hands on her hips, "They tackle major political, social and economical issues…Bono writes amazing lyrics or has that gone over your head."

Holy shit, that was the wrong thing to say and Chloe immediately regretted it. When Beca stood she could practically see the steam bellowing from her girlfriends ears. They were fighting about something so ridiculously stupid and she was mad, nope correction, she was livid.

"Over my head," Lifting a hand above her head Beca waved it around as she paced the room, "Chloe, they still haven't found what they're looking for and its been over twenty years."

"That's not the point of that song and you know it," Chloe spat out harshly.

Stopping at the end of the couch Beca gave an insulting laugh, "Is it religion, love, personal growth," Pausing she rudely smiled before holding up her index finger, "I know maybe its Cheerios, yep that's it. What you do think? What's your opinion, I know you got one."

Glaring at the brunette, Chloe bit out an angry reply, "How the fuck should I know?"

"For years they've been looking for Cheerios and all they needed to do was ask a cashier for a little fucking help…"

A hint of a smile crossed Chloe's features, ok that comment was kind of funny. However, the humor was gone the instant she saw her girlfriends tightened jaw.

Bracing her hands on the back of the couch Beca applied a death grip to the cushions, her nails were going to leave a mark, "How can anyone think that crap is music, for a band that claims to constantly evolve, they sure as hell haven't. Year after year, beat after beat, note after note, nothing ever fucking changes, they always sound the same. I can do better with a ukulele and cymbals strapped to my knees."

"Well then go do it," Chloe blasted back crossing her arms. She refused to move because if she did, it would be right out the door. There was no way she was leaving this apartment angry, especially while fighting over something so petty, "At least they try, at least they put themselves out there and aren't afraid to be different."

Beca released her grip and her head and shoulders sank from that comment, "You had to throw that out there didn't you…"

Chloe clamped her hands over her mouth, that was _the_ worst thing she could possibly say. That sounded awful, almost intentional, like she was purposely throwing out things from Beca's past to intentionally hurt her girlfriend's feelings.

The guilt of what she just said and the look of defeat on Beca's face was enough to make Chloe cry. Dropping her hands she reached out as the brunette walked by, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as a dig, you know I'd never do that to you."

Flinching away, Beca refused to make eye contact as she moved to the opposite side of the room, "Whatever…"

"Beca, please…" Chloe never intended for their argument to take this turn, she'd just made it personal.

"You know what, since you're sooooo anxious to hear about my shitty day, I'll tell you," Crossing her arms Beca started pacing the room again, "I did put myself out there," She kept her eyes trained on the floor because any minute now she was going to breakdown and she didn't want Chloe to see that, "I was in front of fifteen, CEO's, COO's, CFO's and a whole bunch of other people I have no idea what they do and you know what happened?"

Chloe softly shook her head when Beca finally locked eyes with her and that look killed her. It was of someone that, in more ways than one, was defeated and totally crushed. The last comment she made weighed heavy and she couldn't help but think about how it added to Beca's pain.

"They shot down all my work, tossed a couple songs at me and said make the kids look presentable for the press coming in a few months. I don't want to hand out sheet music like it's a class, where's the creativity in that," Beca's cringed, what she'd just said was a slap in Chloe's face and it was unintentional, "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I deserved that, gotta knock the music teacher," Chloe averted her eyes, "I'm not as talented as you when it comes to writing or creating music, but that doesn't mean I love my job any less."

Dropping her arms, Beca rolled her shoulders, "I sorry Chlo, will you please let me explain?"

Beca could see tears welling in her girlfriend's eyes, that comment hurt. Seeing Chloe upset, even over a movie, always broke her heart and now she was the cause. She'd fucked up big time and felt like horrible person, but she had one chance to make things right. She wasn't losing the best thing in her life because her brain thought one thing and her mouth thought something else.

Sitting on the edge of the coffee table Beca locked eyes with Chloe's, "These are little kids, they can't read music and their idea of singing is yelling and screaming. They can't do what your classes can and I could never teach them. You're an amazing teacher who can take a piece of music and make it sound beautiful on the first try…I sit for hours going over one minuscule part in a song, trying to figure out what I've done wrong. Then you come in, hover over the sheet music for five minutes, make a few corrections and magically everything works. I can't do that, I'm envious of you and your talent, you make it all look so easy."

That was something Chloe hadn't heard before, "Yeah but what you don't realize is that you write that music and create those arrangements, not me. I just give you a little guidance."

"And that's why you're a great teacher," Beca hands were shaking and she couldn't calm them, "I never meant it to imply that you weren't creative because you are and I see that every day. I'm so sorry…"

Beca thread her fingers harshly through her hair, she was a little confused and guilt stricken for taking her aggression out on her girlfriend. There was so much going on in her head that she couldn't formulate a proper apology, so she sat in silence.

Watching Beca shutdown, Chloe realized this fight wasn't about her or their relationship. They were usually very open and honest with each other, but this problem seemed to be buried so far away, that Beca didn't even know what was going on.

"Beca I know you're not mad at me, tell me what's wrong?" Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Chloe stepped closer, the younger girl looked completely and utterly helpless. Taking a breath, she tentatively spoke, "Please, give me something to work with…"

"I told you, I had a bad fucking day," Beca curtly replied, "That's all…"

That's not the response Chloe was hoping for, but at least it wasn't fueled by anger, "Beca I love you, you mean everything to me, so please talk to me. I'm usually really good at reading you, but there are times, like right now, that I can't. I honestly have no idea what's going on inside your head."

"I'm fine, fan-fucking-tastic."

"You're not, baby tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Can you just leave me alone?"

Chloe could feel her anger building at being brushed aside, "No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not running away from you like people from your past."

"Then if you won't leave, I will," Standing, Beca headed towards her bedroom, but stopped when a hand softly grabbed her arm.

Brushing her thumb over Beca's bicep, Chloe calmly spoke, "Walking away won't solve this issue, it'll just make us angrier, but if that's what you want, I'll leave."

After a minute of silence, Beca whispered, "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," Chloe easily stated. She heard that double meaning loud and clear, "I promise I'm not."

Sitting on the couch Beca finally connected eyes with Chloe, "My head's all…I don't know what it is or what's wrong. I don't know if I should be angry or punch a wall and cry."

Hearing a tiny sob, Chloe's heart broke, it was a rare seeing Beca breakdown, but it wasn't the first time, "Let's take a step back, before we both say things we don't mean. We're acting like kids."

"So I guess I'm a child now," Beca weakly replied, shifting her eyes to the ceiling.

"That's not what I meant," Chloe sighed, "I'm included in that statement, I wasn't singling you out."

"I know I miss all the cues normal functioning people see, you can say it, I know you want to," Wiping the tears from her eyes, Beca saw how distraught Chloe looked and it made her even more upset, "Go ahead, tell me how fucked up I am and that I was bound to fail. Point your finger at me and tell me I told you so just like my dad does…Then stick the knife in and twist it by saying I should've done something better with my life. Say I should've chosen something more realistic as a career, just like he does every fucking time we talk."

Looking down at her vulnerable girlfriend, Chloe now knew the real reason behind all the aggression and anger. It wasn't about bands or crappy music, it was about living up to an expectation set so high that it could never be reached. In all the stories she's heard about Beca's childhood, it seemed like Dr. Mitchell had some predetermined mindset about the path Beca's life should take.

Crouching down, Chloe cautiously laid a hand on Beca's knee, "I won't ever say those things because they're not true. All he wants is for you to be successful and you are. Who cares if it's not what he wants, my parents always told me as long as _you_ love your job that's all that matters."

"Says the person with the perfect, happy family."

Moving to the couch Chloe saw how broken Beca was, there wasn't any fight left. The only thing left was pick up the pieces, "So what you messed up a presentation, you'll convince them your idea is better next time. Unfortunately this time, you have to follow their rules."

"But I don't like conforming, that's not me," Resting her head on a cushion Beca saw concern and love in her girlfriends eyes, "Why do people try to change me?"

"They don't, in fact there's a whole group of aca-nerds who like snarky, sarcastic Beca," The tension in the room lifted when Chloe got a tiny grin. Playfully bumping their shoulders she smiled, "Plus, you got me."

Beca's smile widened as the redhead moved closer, "I do?"

"Yep," Chloe nodded enthusiastically, "And I just happen to love everything about you."

"Even when I'm a major asshole? Like for example, ten minutes ago."

"Are you kidding, that's a bonus," Chloe deadpanned.

They both laughed then went silent as Beca contemplated everything that happened. She was embarrassed and felt awful for letting her emotions spiral out of control, most of the time she was good at keeping herself in check. It's all because she still held resentment towards her dad and parent's divorce. She didn't hate her dad, but sometimes its hard not to, he just made it so easy. He was the one who constantly caused arguments and he was the one who left them to teach at a university all the way across the country.

"Is it bad, something as inconsequential as a bad presentation can stir up feelings that I thought I'd dealt with years ago?"

"We all have different things that trigger emotions, eventually we all reach a breaking point."

"Sometimes I feel like I have more problems than a normal person."

"You don't," Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek, "And you don't have anger issues either, trust me," Seeing a relieved look she smiled, "We all get upset, you're just one of those people who holds it in longer than they should."

Closing her eyes, Beca took a few deep breaths, "I think my parents divorce and other things I heard kinda fucked my life up, do you think I should talk to someone about it?"

It took a lot of guts for Beca to say that and Chloe needed to be supportive, "Well, that's up to you…I'm always here if you need to talk and we do, but sometimes a professional can give you a different perspective and new ways to handle things."

"I just don't want to fall back to eighteen year old Beca, she was an angry person," Bad days were going to happen, especially now that Beca had more responsibilities. The last thing she wanted was to fall back into old ways.

"You won't, I broke through those walls one time," Chloe grinned, "And I'm not going to let you build them up again."

"Good," Lacing their fingers together Beca hesitantly looked into blue eyes, "Would you go with me?"

"You know I will, I'll be wherever you need me to be. Even if it means in a coffee shop next door."

As much as Chloe wants to help, wants to be the one Beca talks to about everything, a professional should handle this. Honestly, she didn't want to be the one to ask Beca probing questions about a nasty divorce and the effects it caused. It wasn't her place and she didn't want Beca to feel obligated to tell her anything.

"Thank you…" Kissing the back of their hands, Beca sighed, "I'm really sorry Chlo, I never meant to fly off the handle because you had U2 on your iPod."

Chloe snuggled closer, "It's ok, lets not make routine."

"Deal…"

"I'm sorry too, that cheap shot really did just slip out. We were playing tug-of-war and I didn't do it on purpose, I'm not that kind of person."

Beca chuckled, "It's ok, I know what you mean, I also said things I shouldn't have and I'm just really sorry for everything. Also, I didn't mean to push you away, you were only trying to help."

Chloe rested her head on the brunettes shoulder, "Usually you're really open and honest with me, I was thrown for a loop when you shut me out. That upset me, but I understand why now."

"I'm a work in progress I guess."

"We all are…"

"It's exhausting fighting with you," Breathing a heavy sigh, Beca looked over at her girlfriend with a smile. Every time they argued, even back in college, it always ended the same way, with Chloe laughing, "Can we never do it again."

Hearing the over exaggerated, childlike whine, Chloe laughed harder, "Couples fight occasionally, it's good for a relationship."

"Yeah well so is sex…"

"Then it's a good thing we do that _way_ more than fight," Tilting her head, Chloe gave a lingering kiss.

"That's more fun anyway," Getting a final peck, Beca held out her hands as Chloe stood, "I love you, you're like the best girlfriend ever because you put up with my shit."

"It's because I love you," Giving a gentle kiss Chloe pulled back with a smile, "And you're not getting rid of me that easy Mitchell."

Beca smirked following Chloe into the kitchen, "Same goes for you and your poor music choices."

"Now that, deserves punishment," When Chloe heard mumbling about how unsexy spanking was she stopped and picked up a knife. Beca's eyes widened comically and she giggled, "You can start by chopping the onions while I cook the chicken," Lifting her foot, she used it to push the brunette towards the counter, "Then after dinner, your sexy ass is on dish duty."

"Is this how it's going to be when we live together? Because I can't wait…"

* * *

><p>A week later Chloe pushed her apartment door open with a grin, expecting to find Beca. Instead she found nothing, her apartment was silent and the only light on was in the kitchen. Earlier that day she'd gotten a vague text, telling her to hurry home after running errands, that they were having a surprise date.<p>

Setting her bag on the kitchen counter, Chloe saw a rather detailed three story Lego house, complete with windows, a mailbox and steps leading to the front door. Two Lego people were out front, the one with red hair was standing on the step above the one with brown. She let out a laugh, it was cute, Beca blatantly did that short joke on purpose.

This was interesting, usually Beca did origami figures and glancing at the refrigerator her smile brightened when she saw one. Clipped to a magnet was a key and an origami house with a note.

Opening the paper she grinned at the messy handwriting.

_My One True Love aka Chloe Beale,_

_First off, I'm not giving up on origami, you love it too much…Now, you're probably wondering where I am and because you're absentmindedly cute, I know you haven't put the pieces of the puzzle together. They've been there the entire time, look at them again, I'll give you a couple minutes…_

Glancing at the Lego house and key, Chloe had nothing and Beca's cryptic message was, as usual, elusive and borderline obscure. If she didn't get things like this all the time she'd be annoyed, but it was Beca, the master misleader.

_Give up? If so go back to the house, knock on the door (trust me it's polite) and get the next clue. I also left you money for a cab, use it to meet me where instructed at 6PM. I'll see you soon…_

_I love you,_

_Your One True Love aka Beca Mitchell_

_P.S. Don't forget the key you're spinning around your finger and bring your best pair of sliding socks!_

"What the hell Beca Mitchell?" Chloe questioned in amusement.

Doing exactly as instructed she knocked on the tiny door then opened it, inside was a post-it note with an address and twenty dollars. Checking her watch she barely had thirty minutes, grabbing the key, her purse and a set of socks, she headed for the door.

Twenty-five minutes later the cab rounded a corner and Chloe knew exactly where she was, their future house. Why was she here at six on a Friday? They had another three to four weeks before they could move in. Telling the driver where to stop, she handed over the twenty and hopped out.

On the door, near the handle, was another note:

_Don't worry about knocking, it's our home! Now get your ass inside I'm waiting…_

Jiggling the handle Chloe gave the door a push, it didn't budge. Trying again she turned the handle harder and used her shoulder for extra force, still nothing. Now, she'd only been here twice, but she didn't remember the door sticking. The realtor always unlocked and pushed it open in one smooth motion.

"Wait a minute," Chloe's brain kicked in and she dug through her purse for the key. If this worked, that meant only one reason, the house was theirs and they could move in together. Bouncing the key in her hand she grinned, "Why didn't I think of this before?"

The key turned effortlessly, letting out an excited breath she stepped over the threshold, "Bec's?"

"In the kitchen…Took you long enough Beale, I thought you were going to stand there all day," Hearing a laugh Beca could tell Chloe was excited, she didn't even need to see the reaction.

Rapidly unbuttoning her jacket, the redhead craned her neck, she couldn't see her girlfriend, she could only hear movement, "Well, you could've given better hints."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I love you but," Tossing her purse aside, Chloe rolled her eyes as she slipped out of her jacket, "Well I don't have a retort, those clues were cute and totally you."

Hearing footsteps Beca playfully nagged, "Hey! Take those shoes off, you'll get snow all over the house," Laughing she quickly corrected, "Excuse me, _our_ house."

Slipping off her shoes, Chloe kicked them towards Beca's, then rounded the staircase and stopped dead in her tracks. In the middle of the room was Beca, holding up two glasses of champagne standing next to a mound of pillows, sheets and blankets that were setup as a makeshift picnic.

Following Chloe's gaze, the brunette shrugged, "It's the best I could do on short notice, I couldn't really pick out a couch without you. Plus, I thought it'd be a fun date."

"Babe this is great," Chloe's heart was pounding, Beca was being Beca, adding goofiness in with the romantic side.

Then it hit her, this was going to be them soon, Chloe was going to love coming home to Beca on a daily basis.

Holding out a glass the brunette grinned, "Welcome home."

"Are you for real?"

"Did _your_ key unlock the door?" Beca playfully challenged watching her girlfriend stop in front of her.

"Um yeah…" Looking around Chloe grinned, "So it's really ours?"

Beca nodded, "See now this would be the part where I kiss you but," With a smile she held up the champagne glasses, "My hands are kinda full."

"I can help with that," Stepping between the open arms Chloe settled her hands on Beca's waist and started a slow, gentle kiss.

It was kind of surreal, standing there kissing her amazing girlfriend in the middle of _their_ living room, in _their_ house, that was down _their_ street. Chloe never thought this day would happen, dating Beca Mitchell was this unattainable dream when she moved to New York City two years ago. Now here they were, closing in on _their_ one year anniversary and they were moving in together, life was pretty damn good.

Pulling back Beca rested their foreheads together and opened her eyes, "I fucking love kissing you, its like perfection every time."

"That's because you're perfect," Chloe grinned.

Being in love with Beca was the best feeling in the entire world. It was like eating warm Nutella drenched over fancy French vanilla ice cream on a rainy day while snuggled into an oversized couch with the lights off and curtains drawn, air conditioner set on low and Beca's arm slung around her waist after falling asleep ten minutes into some sappy rom-com she was watching on a lazy Saturday afternoon. That's what being in love felt like, but for some reason Chloe didn't even think that example did her feelings justice. Beca was everything she ever wanted and entirely so much more.

"I'm not, far fro…" Beca was cut off by another kiss and all her thoughts vanished. All she could register was Chloe's lips on hers and how an instant later they were gone.

Backing away, Chloe lightly laughed at the dumbfounded look staring back at her, "So Mitchell, when were you going to tell me the paperwork was all done?"

How Chloe managed to unravel Beca with a single kiss, then flip the subject was insane and a true talent. Clearing her throat she tried to regain some type of thought process, "Ummm, yeah well, I was about to, but see you kissed me and…"

"You asked for it," Chloe interrupted with a giggle.

Beca slumped her shoulders and gave a crooked smile, "I did, but you didn't have to leave me speechless."

Chloe smirked, her comeback was quick and easy, "Where's the fun in that?"

The taunting tone was sexy and Beca knew exactly why Chloe was tossing her own words at her, she needed to focus, "Anyways, everything's done, but your autograph's still needed, the realtor will be by tomorrow. In the mean time, I talked her into slipping me the keys early."

"More like charmed your way."

"Never…" Beca deadpanned.

Taking a full step back Chloe looked around, all the lights were on, Beca must have turned the electricity on sometime this week. She narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, "How long have you known about this."

"A few days, I told David what was going on in passing last week and Monday he offered to pull some strings," Holding up their glasses Beca swirled the bubbling liquid, in an attempt to be enticing, "Come on Chlo, this isn't going to drink itself."

"Oh, sorry," Taking a glass Chloe brought it to her lips, then quickly pulled it away, "You mean, his buddy, Sony Music's top lawyer got involved."

"Its funny how fast people move when that guy calls."

Placing a hand over Chloe's mouth Beca laughed, "Can we at least try this _two hundred_ dollar bottle of champagne before you bombard me with questions?"

Chloe giggled holding up her glass, "To our new house?"

"And the next chapter of our lives together," Clinking glasses Beca gave a wink as she took a sip.

"Damn that's good," Chloe saw Beca nod before taking another sip. Wandering around the living room she tried to take in her new home. Nope, this was their new home, "Why'd you spend so much on champagne?"

Beca let out a bark of laughter, that wasn't the bottle she intended to buy, "I didn't, I was going for the seventy dollar one and plastic cups, but David insisted on proper celebratory drinks in appropriate champagne glasses, excuse me _flutes_. And here I thought that was a musical interment. Anyways, it's from him and his wife, its their house warming gift."

Linking their fingers, Chloe laughed dragging Beca around the living room and eventually into the kitchen, "I'll drop by this week to thank him."

"He wanted to give us a five hundred dollar bottle, but I was afraid I'd scratch the glass."

"Good idea, your clumsy self would've dropped it."

Stopping at an ice chest Beca kicked it open, while pulling out the bottle she heard a faint giggle, "What?"

"An ice chest? Real classy babe…"

"Yeah well the refrigerator isn't cold enough, they just turned the electricity on this morning. Siri says to wait twenty-four hours before storing food in it."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed, "I can't believe you asked your iPhone that…"

"She actually gave useful information," Beca stated refilling their glasses, dropping a couple of raspberries in each she grinned, "I've always wanted to try this, its supposed to enhance the flavor or whatever."

"Siri tell you that too?"

"Maybe…"

Looking over the brunettes shoulder Chloe tried to see inside, but the lid was quickly slammed shut, "What else you got hiding in there?"

Tugging Chloe's hand, Beca laughed, "You'll see, but first we need to explore our house," Grabbing the bottle she headed towards the stairs, "And put a sizeable dent in the champagne."

"Yes ma'am."

During their tour they stopped in each room, discussing color schemes and furniture arrangements. They decided the guest rooms would be filled with their current bedroom furniture and buy brand new stuff for the master bedroom. Beca's only condition was that their room needed to look modern and have the biggest, most comfortable badass bed they could find. Chloe readily agreed, on the condition that it looked inviting and lived in, not like something out of a museum.

Lastly was the office, which was across from the master bedroom on the top floor. There was a wall of built-in bookshelves and between the two of them, could maybe fill a third of it. Which, Beca suggested, was all the more reason to increase her record collection.

One impromptu makeout session in a hallway closet and an empty champagne bottle later, they walked hand in hand back downstairs.

"Ready to eat," Seeing Chloe nod, Beca pointed at the mound of pillows and blankets, "Wait here, I'll be right back…"

"Ok…"

Beca dragged the ice chest from the kitchen towards the makeshift picnic area. With a huff she opened the lid, "So, I tried to get all your favorites and then some."

"Baby this is great, you've thought of everything," Helping unpack dinner Chloe noticed it was from her favorite gourmet deli. Beca had really gone all out, it wasn't fancy but it was perfect, "You are the sweetest person ever, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Leaning over the food Beca gave another gentle kiss. Slightly tilting her head she whispered, "You deserve nothing but the best," Pulling back she winked, then handed over a couple of plates, "Besides, the first night in our house only happens once."

"We're spending the night?"

"Yes, I brought an overnight bag, complete with pajamas and shower stuff for the morning," Beca loved how surprised Chloe was and she loved being the reason for that smile.

Placing half a sandwich on Beca's plate, Chloe wickedly grinned, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Does it involve me in a ridiculously huge shower and enough hot water to run a small hotel?"

"Yep…"

"Then where're you showing in the morning?"

"You bitch," Chloe's jaw dropped. Giving a playful shove she watched her girlfriend dramatically fall face first onto a pillow, "You know I get first dibs I called it."

"Kidding," Beca laughed flipping over, "We are so having shower sex tomorrow." Grabbing Chloe's shirt, she pulled the redhead down for another kiss, "I'm sorry but our lumpy dining area is a no go for that tonight. Plus, I kinda just want to fall asleep next to you while talking about plans for our house."

"Agreed…"

As they ate their sandwiches, spicy hummus with vegetables and passed fancy pasta and fruit salads back and forth, she listened to Chloe ramble on and on. She loved watching the redheads face lit up talking about things like, house warming parties, cooking dinners together and building snowmen in the backyard. She couldn't wait to do it all, but what she really couldn't wait for was waking up everyday next to the person she loved the most and that person was Chloe Beale.

As dinner was wrapping up Beca remembered the last part of her surprise, getting up she dashed down the hall and into the laundry room.

Returning a minute later the brunette held out a black bag, "This is for you," Taking out an envelope she set it aside. When Chloe gave her questioning eyes she smiled, "That's from David, but everything else is from me."

"Why can't I have both?"

"Because what's in here," Holding up the envelope Beca waved it around. The redhead made a grab for it and she instantly retracted her hand. When she saw an over-the-top pout complete with puppy dog eyes she laughed, "You're cute."

"Did it work?"

"No…"

"Damn…"

Beca's resolve was crumbling, she needed to look away or she was going to get swallowed into the Chloe Beale trap, just like countless times before, "Anyways, although the idea is mine, that will totally outshine everything else."

"Ok…"

Taking the bag Chloe held it up, it was heavy, and on one side was the U2 logo in red spray paint lettering. Digging around she pulled out a copy of every CD the band ever made, shuffling through them she looked up, unable to say anything.

"I also got you copies on vinyl…I know you love that old school sound, they were just too big for the bag."

"Beca you didn't have to do this," Chloe stated pulling out a key chain, coffee mug, a few t-shirts and finally a hoodie, "This is to much."

Beca shook her head, "Its not, I was a complete asshole last week when I made fun of you and their music. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry, especially since you never judge me and my Justin Timberlake obsession."

This simple act melted Chloe's heart, "Your apology was good enough."

"I know and I still feel like an idiot. They're not your favorite band, but you still love them, that's all that matters," Beca shrugged, "That whole argument still makes me feel guilty and I'm just really sorry. I don't want to lose you over something stupid."

"You won't lose me, I love you to much," Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind Beca's ear. Moving closer she spoke softly, "That argument wasn't even about us, there were other things going on in your head. Things that you didn't know still affected you."

Beca nodded, playing with the edge of a blanket, "I made an appointment next week with that doctor you found."

Laying her hand atop Beca's, Chloe gave it a reassuring squeeze, "You still want me to go with you?"

When Chloe found this doctor she wasn't even sure Beca would call after handing the name over. The doctor specialized in helping people, mainly adults, work through issues caused by their parents separation or divorce. In her eyes, Beca was fine, but that didn't mean things weren't lingering in the back of the brunettes mind. Maybe all Beca needed was someone to tell her everything she was thinking and feeling was completely normal. Regardless, Chloe was going to be supportive if it took one session or twenty.

"I do," Locking eyes Beca felt relieved seeing saw a small smile. There was no way she'd be able to go alone, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I love you…" Leaning forward Beca pecked her girlfriend's lips, "Now, how about we get to the fun stuff?"

"Sounds like a plan," Holding out a hand Chloe motioned for the final gift, "The suspense is killing me."

Beca laughed at her girlfriend's antics and ability to instantly cheer her up. Picking up the envelope she held it up, "So, all week I've been listening to U2's music, some of their songs are really fucking awesome," Seeing Chloe excitedly clap and give a fist pump made her laugh harder, "With that being said, you can open this now," Handing the envelope over she saw Chloe's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas.

Giving up on being graceful, Chloe ripped the package open and pulled out two lanyards. On one side, under the current U2 world tour logo, was her name, picture and the words _Band Guest_. The other side was nearly identical but had a barcode a date and other fine print. The second lanyard was a duplicate, but with Beca's name and picture.

"These are all access backstage passes to their show next week at Madison Square Garden."

Chloe was at a loss for words and Beca loved it, "I know."

Looking between Beca and the passes Chloe was in shock, "How did you get these? Their record label isn't even Sony Music."

Beca grinned, "I'd been trying to get tickets all week, but they're sold out and nosebleed seats on StubHub were fucking expensive. David actually caught me listening to their music while looking for tickets on my lunch break Monday. He told me to hold off, that he knew someone who could help. Then on Thursday he came in and plopped these down on my desk. Turns out he worked with Bono once or twice."

"Once or twice?"

"Ok, he worked with U2 three times and has The Edge's cell phone number."

"Your boss gets cooler by the day," Chloe said in awe, "I'll be down Monday to thank him…for everything."

For a guy in his late sixties David sure knew a lot of rock stars and even Beca had been blindsided by this revelation, "He's great and like the coolest grandfather you'll ever meet. And for some reason he's taken a special interest in me and us."

"It's because you work hard and we're cute together, even _my_ grandfather says that," Looking at her picture on the passes Chloe grinned. It was the same one on the badge she wore when visiting Beca or volunteering at the afterschool program. No wonder it was easy to keep this a secret, "Oh! Do we get to meet them?"

"I think so, David's having lunch with them on Thursday, I'll know more then."

Grabbing Beca's face Chloe peppered it with kisses, in between each one she let out either a laugh or a thank you. This was seriously one of the best gifts ever, she wasn't a huge fan, but who cares it was fucking U2. She was going to hangout backstage, see the inner workings of a full fledged tour and watch a concert. And the love of her life made it all happen, this was seriously one of the best days ever. They had a new house, were moving in together and were going to meet one of the world's biggest bands, life couldn't get much better.

Chloe got extremely nervous as she watched Beca stand then kneel down next to the ice chest. No way, this couldn't be happening, "Oh my god are you asking me to marry you next? I can't handle another surprise tonight."

Beca almost fell over, face going white and any form of breathing that's vital to human life stopped. She wasn't anticipating that and she stuttered out a quick, "N-no…"

"You sure?"

"Positive, I don't have a ring."

"That doesn't matter…"

Quickly sitting down Beca could fell the sweat running down her back as she nervously opened the ice chest, "I was only going to ask if you wanted dessert?"

Beca looked scared and caught off guard, Chloe couldn't believe she said that out loud. She felt a blush run up her cheeks, "Oh ok."

"Cool your jets woman," Beca's heart was racing as she tried to play it off as a joke. She loved Chloe, but she wasn't ready for that big of a step yet. There was no doubt they were headed that way, however that path wasn't tonight, "We've got plenty of time for that."

Taking a piece of cheesecake, Chloe popped the lid and took a bite. Licking to fork she grinned, "So Mitchell, why exactly did I need a good pair of socks?"

Relieved by the quick subject change, Beca took a bite of apple pie and answered between chews, "For sock skating, duh."

"What?"

Beca set her half eaten dessert aside and knocked on the hardwood floors, "I don't know about you, but I've been dying to slide across this gigantic living room floor all night. It's the perfect time, there's not furniture or lamps for me to break."

"And you think sock skating is a good idea?"

"Yep…"

"What if _you_ break an arm?"

"I won't, I'm the master, I used to do it down the hallway of my mom's condo when I was little. Now," Beca gestured around the room, "I have a whole house."

Chloe shook her head, Beca was the master at a lot of things, but safety wasn't one of them, "That's what I'm afraid of, no boundaries…"

"Whatever, I'm limiting myself to the ground floor, besides there's a hospital four blocks away."

"I should reserve you a room now."

Beca narrowed her eyes taunting her girlfriend, "Sounds like you, Chloe Beale, are scared."

Standing the redhead went to her purse and pulled out a pair of fluffy purple socks, "Never."

"Fine, I challenge you to a sock speed skating contest," Laying on her back Beca stretched out her calf muscles before standing, "The first to complete five laps around the picnic area wins."

Chloe nodded, testing out her socks she slid into starting position, "Don't be a sore loser this time."

"I won't, I don't lose," That wasn't entirely true, Beca lost just about every challenge she issued, but that was beside the point. Right now she couldn't let defeat invade her brain.

"Well ok then…"

"On your mark," Beca prepared to push off by stretching one foot ahead of the others, "Get set," She smirked when Chloe copied her stance, "Go!"

Before Chloe could even put one foot in front of the other a set of hands were pushing her onto the pillows and blankets. All she heard was manic laughter as she comfortably hit them. Flipping over she started laughing, Beca was barely skating, correction the brunette was strutting, while rapping to Ludacris's _Move Bitch._

"I said move bitch get out the way, get out the way bitch, get out the way…Oh no! The fight's out," Beca smirked and did a couple backwards slides trying to show off. Instead of being a total badass, like she'd hoped, she lost her footing and almost busted her ass. Seeing Chloe scramble to her feet, she started moving, "Oh shit…"

Chloe was up in no time and yelled, "I'm coming for you Mitchell!" Reaching out she snagged a belt loop and shoved her girlfriend aside, "Victory is mine."

"Ahhhhh I think I broke my arm," Beca screamed into a pillow, trying to hide her smile and laughter.

Chloe stopped, her laughing instantly ceased as she helped the brunette up, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I pushed you that hard…" Holding the arm, she ran her fingertips over it, "Are you ok?"

"I am now," Shoving her girlfriend back down Beca skirted out of Chloe's grasp and easily finished her final two laps.

"Fucker…That was a dirty trick," Picking up pillow, Chloe smacked Beca square in the face, preventing the victory dance she knew was coming, "But I love you."

Doubled over in laughter, Beca put her hands on her knees trying to suck in as much air as possible. Looking over she smirked, "I love you too asshole, but I still won!"

After calming down Chloe stood, kissing Beca's cheek she got an idea, "You bring your Bose iPod player thing?"

"Yeah," Glancing up Beca had no idea where this was going, "Why?"

"You got Bob Seger's _Old Time Rock & Roll_ on your iPod?"

"Of course, that's a classic…"

"Good, go get it," Moving towards the fire place Chloe knew they had plenty of room for what she planned, "We're recreating Tom Cruise's iconic scene from _Risky Business_."

"What? I got nothing…"

Chloe turned and grinned, "Go get it."

"Ok," Beca moved off toward the kitchen.

"Oh and take your jeans off, we're going for the full effect here."

Returning seconds later Beca looked at Chloe questionably, "Dude, no, we're not having sex on the hardwood floor. My back hurts just thinking about that one time we did it on tile."

"Hey, that was hot," Chloe replied watching Beca stretch her back, "Don't worry its not for _that reason._ I'm going to school you in eighties movies."

"You promise," Beca pleaded scrolling through her iPod.

Chloe waited until her girlfriend looked up, then gave a seductive wink, "I promise."

"Jesus Christ…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked this, it was different for me, I decided to crack Beca's badass facade just a little because it was the only way I could work in them fighting. But Chloe saved the day and Beca totally redeemed herself at the end with the awesome date night full of surprises! Please let me know what you guys think! I hope I did it justice.  
><strong>

**Now I want to give endless amounts of Chloe Beale hugs to each and everyone of you that reviewed/favorited/followed/PM'ed. Seriously guys they were awesome and made me smile like an idiot each time I got a new one. Y****ou really have no idea how much they mean to me! So seriously thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**As for next time I'm working on finishing the other chapter I started. It's about a few reoccurring dreams Chloe has that could be legitimate reasons why she could've failed Russian Lit three times. It'll have an M rated section, I'm giving it another go even though I not great at it, but it flows with the story. It's almost done so hopefully I'll have it out sooner rather than later!  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	19. Chloe's Weird Dreams (M Rated)

**Title: **Dreams or Potential Reasons Why it was All Beca Mitchell 's Fault Chloe Beale Failed Russian Lit

**Rating: **Part T/ Part M

**Era: **Post - _No Electricity _one month before _Not So Secret Wedding_ (Chapter 7)

**Disclaimer: **Guess what Pitch Perfect 1 & 2, any of its characters or ideas, still aren't mine, I know that sucks. What I do own is everything else, including any and all mistakes!

**A/N #1: **This is set up into "flashback" sequences to dreams Chloe had while she was sleeping. Besides the sexy times, there are still hints of things they did together in college. Also remember in dreams _anything_ goes so its kind of Chloe's subconscious having a field day!

Anyways, here's another _long_ one for ya...

* * *

><p>Poking around her salad, Chloe looked up at Stacie, "Is it…weird to dream about someone?"<p>

"That depends," Setting her sandwich aside, Stacie reached for her water and twisted off the cap, "On who it is and what you're doing."

"I see…"

At first, Chloe thought it would be weird talking about personal things with Stacie, after all she's Beca's best friend, but it wasn't. Its just with Aubrey in Boston, Skyping just wasn't the same as talking in person. She misses having her best friend around and that's probably why falling into old habits was so easy when Stacie temporarily moved in.

Pointing her fork, Chloe opened then closed her mouth, unsure of how to start this topic "Explain yourself?"

Crossing her legs, Stacie thought for a few seconds, "Ok, say you just watched Magic Mike and that night…"

"Stacie we watched that movie last night," Chloe cut in, "Don't you remember Beca bitching."

"She likes watching those guys dance just like the rest of us," Stacie winked, "Don't let her fool you."

"Truth," Chloe giggled. It's funny how fast Beca, I-only-have-eyes-for-Chloe, Mitchell shuts up and stares at the screen every time Channing Tatum dances to Genuine's _Pony_.

"Anyways," Stacie started placing her water aside, "Say in your dream, you and Mike are riding bikes, then he's reading you a bedtime story and then you're doing each other...In my book, that's ok."

"How the hell is that _ok_?" Pushing her salad aside Chloe stared at Stacie in disbelief.

"Look, what are the chances of you and Channing Tatum doing all those things," Picking up her sandwich Stacie took a bite, letting that question sink in, "That's why they're called dreams Chloe, so hot and sexy things like that can happen."

It was impressive how profound Stacie could be sometimes, but it wasn't what Chloe was looking for, "What if it's not someone famous?

"Well, if it's the eleventh grade math teacher, then maybe your needs aren't getting met at home."

"Trust me, it's not Mark from down the hall."

Stacie tapped her fingers on the table, Chloe was being evasive and dancing around the subject, something was up, "Who's this about?"

Chloe averted her eyes, why was this so hard, she never had a problem sharing anything with Stacie before, but maybe it's because she's never had dreams like this.

"Oh my god you had a sex dream about someone I know," Smacking her thighs, Stacie's face lit up when a light blush crept up Chloe's cheeks.

"Guilty," Chloe whispered shielding herself from witnessing Stacie's perverted grin, "One every night this week."

"Who is it?" Stacie asked resting her elbows on the table. It was obvious she was going to have to the pry this information out, "Was it a Bella?"

"Yes," Groaning Chloe slumped in her chair.

"Lily?"

"No…"

"Jessica?"

"No…"

"Aubrey?"

"Gross, no she's my best friend…"

"Then who?" Finishing off her sandwich Stacie went with the only logical person, "Is it me?"

This was so embarrassing, there were only ten girls, Stacie was bound to figure it out so Chloe might as well come clean, "It's not you, so quit looking at me like that…" At that Stacie gave her a saucy wink, "I had some very vivid dreams about my fiancé, who was asleep in bed right next to me."

Stacie practically rolled out of her chair crying in laughter, she could hardly breathe as a perturbed looking redhead stared at her. After calming she sat up straighter, "_That_ was the big deal? You had sex dreams about someone you already have sex with?"

"Yes," Chloe crossed her arms, "Why is this so funny."

"Because you guys are infatuated with each other, you're getting married, there's nothing wrong with that. Unless," Stacie leaned closer and lowered her tone, "Does Beca need to spice things up? I'm not well versed in lady lovin', but I can have a talk with her and…"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Chloe began fiddling with her engagement ring, Beca is particularly skilled in that department and she has no complaints, "We're completely fine in the bedroom, in fact it's fantastic."

"I still have to check, you guys have been sneaky about it lately," Stacie flashed a grin.

Some nights Stacie knew exactly what was happening, Chloe would complain about being tired and magically Beca needed a shower. The two practically ran out of the room within five minutes of each other, never to be seen again until the next morning. And that was only the beginning, similar types of scenarios popped up all the time, not to mention what went on when she wasn't around. Those two were all over each other and she was happy for them, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to tease them about it.

Chloe smugly grinned, Stacie still had no idea they had sex this morning, "That's because you always seem to barge right in after we're done."

"Oh please, I wait now," Stacie said picking a nail, "I learned my lesson after that time I walked in and…"

"Ok," Chloe interrupted curtly. That sentence needed to be stopped, students and teachers could walk in at any minute, "I know exactly what was going on. Besides, I think you like embarrassing her."

Laughing, Stacie packed her lunch away, "I do, its funny how awkward and flustered she gets. It's no big deal, people have sex all the time."

"I know, but Beca isn't as up front about it as you Stace, cut her a little slack. I love how she reserves that side just for me."

"I will, besides me walking while you guys are cuddled up together doesn't faze her anymore," Rummaging through her purse Stacie pulled out a mirror, "I need to come up with a new way to irritate her."

Chloe sniggered, its gotten to the point where her fiancé does a five second countdown before Stacie pops her head in the room. Then Beca actually answers all of Stacie's mundane and pointless questions without batting an eye. That's something freshman year, insecure Beca Mitchell would've never have done.

Glancing at the clock Chloe frowned, lunch almost was over, "So those types of dreams aren't weird?"

"Nope," Popping the P, Stacie put her lip gloss away, "I love seeing you guys being cute together, hell I'm still shocked Beca's so lovey dovey, it's like I'm meeting another side of my best friend. Just think of your dreams as a way to continue that love for each other."

"Thanks Stacie, even though your Magic Mike analogy was weird."

"No problem, speaking of Magic Mike, did you maybe want to…"

"No, I'm not going to a strip club with you," Chloe cringed remembering that onetime Stacie and Fat Amy invited her to The Outback Steakhouse. It wasn't the restaurant she was expecting, although it did have a buffet, it's just that whole experience scared her for life.

Shrugging Stacie tossed her water bottle in the trash, "Suit yourself."

"Hey, my super hot fiancé's picking me up after schools over and we're going on a date to a place called Spin. You should come, bring your Friday night lover."

Typing out a text Stacie looked up, "Actually, all the kindergarten teachers are going to dinner then to some cheesy karaoke bar. What's Spin?"

"It's like a pool hall but with Ping-Pong tables," Chloe said excitedly. She'd found it last week, Beca was going to love it, "It has a really cool bar vibe and sometimes there's live music."

"Interesting, I'll try and get out of karaoke," Sending the message Stacie put her phone away, "What time?"

"Reservations are from five to eight, we're hitting up the Shake Shack before that for an early dinner."

"Sounds great, I'll let you know before the end of the day."

Chloe nodded with a smile, "No worries, if not I'm sure we'll go back."

"Cool…" Stacie shouldered her purse and headed for the door, "Well, my tiny Beca sized students are almost done with lunch," Pushing the door open she gave a wave, "Later bitch!"

"See ya!"

* * *

><p>"Babe, you ready to order," Beca asked, eyes searching the bulletin boards above the cashier. The menu was making her waver over what to get and people gliding by with delicious looking burgers wasn't helping either.<p>

Chloe felt fingers lightly squeeze her waist, "I think so…just get me the Shack Burger and fries."

"And a caramel milkshake," Beca grinned when Chloe nodded, she loved how they could read each others minds, "Go pick us out the perfect table."

"I can do that," Turning her head Chloe briefly connected their lips, "I'll keep your seat warm, _lover_."

"Please do _significant other_," Beca teased back, eyes lingering on her fiancés retreating from.

Flipping around, Chloe laughed, "That was bad, but I still love you baby!"

"I love you too," Eyes transfixed on the overly purposeful way Chloe was swaying her hips, Beca totally missed the cashier calling her over. Quickly apologizing she stepped forward and placed their order.

Resting against the metal counter Beca chatted with another customer as they waited for their food. Hearing a chime she fished her phone from her jacket pocket to read the message.

My Heart [3:52PM]: Damn your ass looks good in those jeans.

Beca [3:52PM]: Keep it in your pants Beale…

My Heart [3:53PM]: Quit waving it in my face Mitchell…

Pushing off the counter Beca looked around, all she was doing was standing there.

My Heart [3:53PM]: You're being distracting by looking all sexy.

Beca [3:54PM]: Yeah well you distract me by breathing.

Turning, Beca's heart stopped when she finally spotted her fiancé, god it was painful how beautiful Chloe was while laughing. Nothing unusual was happening, Chloe was only sitting there, dark jean clad legs crossed, sunglasses atop her head and black pea coat unbuttoned revealing an orange and white plaid shirt, that strangely reminds Beca of one buried in the back of the closet. It was all so effortlessly casual, yet so god damn appealing and to know that perfect human being comes home to her every night was insane.

My Heart [3:55PM]: Babe it's not my breathing that's the distraction ;)

Beca [3:55PM]: I'll admit it, I'm a boob man…Now get your mind out of the gutter, our food will be ready in five minutes.

The brunette tapped her cheek and when Chloe promptly blew her a kiss she grinned. Minutes later their food was ready and she was heading over to the table.

* * *

><p>"So," Biting the end of her straw Chloe suppressed a giggle as Beca finished off some ridiculously huge cheeseburger topped with a fried Portobello mushroom and a side of fries. It was amazing, for as messy as that burger looked, only the tiniest bit of ketchup got on her fiancés finger that was true talent "Where do you put all that food?"<p>

Licking her pinky Beca smirked, "I need a lot of calorie intake for all the cardio we do."

Chloe laughed at that lie, "You don't do cardio, you don't even _have_ a gym membership."

"Yes I do, I go to CBFA," Taking a sip of her Creamsicle Shake Beca winked.

"What the hell is that?"

"Chloe Beale Fitness Academy…It's the newest rage, my trial membership is up though and I sign a lifetime contract in April."

Turning in her chair Chloe narrowed her eyes, there was some kind of underlying sexual meaning there, "Oh my god," Slapping Beca's arm her eyes went wide, "I can't believe I'm marrying you sometimes."

"Hey," Beca suggestively scanned the redhead's body, "You knew what you were signing up for when you said yes. Besides, I think you like the Beca Mitchell experience."

"Nope," Setting her cup on the table, Chloe scooted closer and whispered, "I love it."

Beca intently watched Chloe's movements, "You're sending me pretty strong signals and I think you want me to kiss you."

Getting nose to nose, Chloe brushed their lips together, "I want you to do a whole lot more than kiss."

"Well I want to finish this shake then…" Arching an eyebrow Beca brought her straw to her lips and rolled it with her tongue. She smirked when Chloe's eyes darkened, "Kick your ass in Ping-Pong."

Chloe watched Beca sit back almost doubling over with laughter. That was a dirty, yet incredibly hot trick, "Fucking tease."

Nonchalantly sipping her drink, Beca laughed at the frustrated redhead. Patting Chloe's knee she grinned, "Don't worry we'll get to that later."

Crossing her arms Chloe put on her best puppy dog pout, "We should be taking advantage of a Stacie free house for the weekend."

"I know, she's staying with another teacher after karaoke and they're going apartment shopping tomorrow…So Future Mrs. Mitchell," Pausing Beca sipped her shake, then set the cup aside and flicked her eyes to Chloe's lips. She wanted to kiss Chloe really bad right now, like totally inappropriately, the kind they were doing this morning while drinking coffee in the kitchen, "Can you wait to sex it up until later?"

Slipping a hand to Beca's thigh, Chloe traced a pattern and instantly got the reaction she wanted, "I'll try…" When her fiancé weakly nodded she let out a breathy laugh, "Just know I'll make sure the tension is there _all_ night."

"Jesus," Beca breathed out, she was like putty in Chloe's hands, her buttons were purposely being pushed.

Finishing off her shake, Chloe tapped out a random pattern on the empty glass. After a few minutes she let out a heavy breath, "Do you ever have dreams about me?"

"Yep," That was an odd question Beca thought smoothing out a crumpled napkin, so she answered honestly, "Everyday I wake up and see your gorgeous face it always feels like one. Like I said, you're my dream or whatever," That made her sound like a lovesick fool and she knew Chloe was probably laughing.

"You're so sweet," Chloe heard the insecure tone and pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek, "You're my dream too, but I wasn't talking about that."

Glancing up, Beca gave a soft smile seeing loving blue eyes, "What do you mean then?"

"Do you dream about me while you sleep?"

"Yeah, all the time…"

"Really," Chloe's face lit up. "Do we do anything _interesting_ in them?"

Beca nodded, "Sometimes they're really weird. Last week we were fly fishing, I was in full on fishing gear, while you were in a bikini and Amy came by on an airboat and splashed us. Then you did this super slow motion striper type thing as the water cascaded down your body…It was fucking hot."

"That's weird, but not what I meant."

"I don't know what you want me to say, yes you're in my dreams."

Damn, Chloe saw a couple of teenage boys staring at them, probably having heard everything Beca said and were waiting for whatever came next. Razing an eyebrow she pointedly stared, "I'm talking about other _stuff_, like stuff, stuff."

Choking on her milkshake, Beca heard the innuendo loud and clear. Reaching for a napkin she wiped her mouth and grinned, "You mean like dreams were we get down and do the nasty?"

"Yes."

It always started the same, Beca's shoulders shook as fingers absentmindedly tapped her cheek, then a smile cracked and laughter trickles out until she can't hold it in anymore and she's dying from lack of oxygen.

Slumping in her chair, Chloe buried her face in her hands while her sweet, caring and _loving_ fiancé carried on like the funniest thing in the world just happened, "Why do you and Stacie find this so funny?"

People probably thought she was crazy, but Beca couldn't stop laughing, even her sides hurt, "Because of course I have those types of dreams about you…I mean your body is the stuff dreams are made of, why wouldn't I want it pressed against me in real life and in my head."

Chloe sat up straighter, why was everyone but her having dreams like this, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't know," Reaching for a hand, Beca linked their fingers, "I figured it was normal," Giving a tightlipped, cheeky smile she moved closer, "Did you, Chloe Beale, have a sex dream about me?"

"Yeah, I did…"

"Well…" It was obvious this wasn't normal, Beca could see the light blush and because of that, she wanted more information.

"Well what?" Chloe coolly shot back avoiding the inevitable.

Beca rolled her eyes at the lackadaisical approach to the conversation, "You can't just say you had a dream like that and not give me details," Her train of thought just took a hard right turn and she scrunched up her nose, "On second thought, keep it to yourself if it was totally weird."

"It's not weird for whatever twisted reason is playing out in your head…"

* * *

><p><em>It was late, ok it was only nine, but Chloe felt like the week would never end, tomorrow was her last day of finals and she had two left. The worst one being Russian Literature and in the words of Beca Mitchell, it was a bunch of boring ass shit. <em>

_Normally in boring classes Chloe would dip out and only show up to turn in assignments or take tests, but in this case she felt obligated. She was on a first name basis with the professor or the esteemed Dr. Mitchell, as the brunette likes to call him. After he walked in and waved at her she felt guilty about dropping the class, so she stuck it out._

_Looking around her bed Chloe could've cried, it was scattered with books and notes about, War and Peace, The Brothers Karamazov and Doctor Zhivago. She didn't hate reading, in fact she loved it, but taking this class for her final English credit was her worst idea ever. Instead of reading the classics, they over analyzed minute details spread out over thousands of pages about revolutions, politics and religion._

_A round of laughter tore Chloe's eyes away from the PowerPoint slides she was skimming through about War and Peace. Aubrey's prelaw study group were being rowdy, so she used the minor break to text to the cutest DJ around._

_Chloe [9:12PM]: What's up aca-nerd?_

_Aca-Hottie [9:13PM]: Oh you know selling my soul to the devil aka studying for finals._

_Another round of yelling and a strange request for Chinese food sounded from the living room as the group got louder by the minute. Typing out a quick message then hitting send, she tossed her phone aside and started packing up her stuff._

_Chloe [9:15PM]: Hey, is Kimmy Jin glaring at you tonight?_

_Aca-Hottie [9:20PM]: Nope, she's gone for the night, so I can sleep with both eyes closed. I can't wait to move my shit into Stacie's room on Sunday, I'll finally have a hassle free roommate._

_Chloe [9:25PM]: Speaking of annoying roommates, Aubrey's people getting on my nerves, can I come study with you._

_Chloe [9:26PM]: Please I'll love you forever!_

_Aca-Hottie [9:27PM]: You already love me, you tell me every day, bribe me with something else Beale._

_Chloe [9:27PM]: My sexy body…_

_Waiting for the reply Chloe imagined Beca's eyes rolling at that message and thought about how these past few months she's been crushing on the brunette really bad. Everything about Beca was enticing and it drove her absolutely insane, but looks were only part of it. Beca was smart and funny all while putting her at ease and she'd never experienced that with anyone._

_Aca-Hottie [9:29PM]: If you bring food, I'll consider granting you entrance._

_Chloe [9:30PM]: Sold! See you soon!_

_By midnight Chloe was beyond bored, she'd been studying all day and knew Russian Lit like the back of her hand. All that was left was to skim through her History of Jazz notes and she'd be set, now it was time for a break._

_Twirling around in the brunette's chair, Chloe messed around on her phone. Stopping she snapped a picture of a rather studious looking Beca Mitchell, "Look at you, highlighter in hand, pencil tucked behind your ear, you almost pass as a real student."_

_"Don't tell anyone," Flipping a page in the music theory book, Beca pointed at the redhead, "You'll ruin my street cred."_

_"Secret's safe," Using her fingers, Chloe pretended to lock her lips, then throw away the key._

_Glancing up, Beca couldn't help but get this twisting feeling in her stomach and it always occurred when Chloe was around. Things like that never happened when she hung out with the Bellas or Jesse, but then again they never invaded her personal space on a daily basis. Chloe made her heart flutter weirdly, it was new and made her a tiny bit nervous._

_"Hey," Getting up, Chloe gracefully picked up the brunettes feet and slid under them, "We need a break," Reaching for Beca's laptop she opened it, "Let's look up random things on YouTube."_

_"Um ok," Reluctantly sitting up, Beca watched as her books were closed and tossed aside. Before she was allowed to get comfortable Chloe was yanking her over by sleeve of her hoodie, "What if I didn't want to sit this close to you?"_

_"Just be glad I'm not in your lap," Chloe challenged with a raised an eyebrow, "Don't think I still won't do it."_

_"Touché…"_

_Multitudes of videos later, Beca was ready for a change of pace, smacking a hand away from the keyboard she moved the laptop towards her, "No, we're not watching Charlie Bit My Finger again, it was funny the first time you showed me two months ago you."_

_Chloe crossed her arms, "Fine…"_

_Skimming through some songs Beca clicked on a music video and as the page loaded she heard a huff. Looking over she chuckled, "I haven't heard this song in forever, Muse's Starlight is a classic. I love how Matt Bellamy infuses classical, rock and electronic sounds into their music." _

_"Ok, you've got a point," Chloe conceited after the song ended. Smiling she typed in something else, "How about this? Does it fit your style?"_

_Beca raised an eyebrow, "Creep by Radiohead, not what I expected next to all that girly shit you like Beale."_

_"Guess you need to reevaluate my iPod Mitchell."_

_"I think I do," Beca laughed as she typed in a song everyone loved._

_Chloe's face lit up, raising her hand she gave Beca a high five, "Now we're talking, Bittersweet Symphony!"_

_"Hell yeah that song that never gets old," As Beca leaned in to read the comments she noted the light perfume still lingering on Chloe's skin, god it was intoxicating. She needed to get herself together because hot redheads invading her personal space was a normal everyday event._

_The game went on for a while until Chloe decided to change things up, "Challenge time, best eighties song?"_

_"Please," Beca smugly stated queuing up her next song, "Who screams eighties better than Phil Collins?"_

_Chloe's mouth hung open as In The Air Tonight played, that song had slipped her mind, "Nice."_

_"Ok your turn," Handing over the laptop Beca knew she had Chloe on this one, "Eighties sound, but a current hit."_

_Thinking, Chloe frantically typed on the keyboard, then trained her eyes on Beca and winked. When the melody started she saw Beca's face drop, she'd won. _

_"Sorry babe," Reaching over Chloe patted a cheek apologetically, "But Sleeping with a Friend by Neon Trees and its video are so totally eighties."_

_"Fuck," Beca stared at the screen as the video played, the keyboards and synthesizers gave it a classic retro sound and the obnoxious colors in the video were right on point. She hung her head in defeat, "That's high-class bowling alley and skating rink ready, you win."_

_Chloe did a little victory dance, "I never lose."_

_"That song is totally tacky and cliché," Beca said stopping Chloe's dancing. When she got a blank stare she shrugged, "Whoever wrote those lyrics is right, friends can't sleep together, eventually feelings get involved and someone gets hurt."_

_"But it's the perfect scenario," Chloe tossed back. Shutting the laptop she set it on the desk behind her, "Think about it, if all the rules are laid out and they make a pact to stop if feelings get involved, I don't see why it couldn't work."_

_"That's still pushing the boundaries of a friendship don't you think?" Leaning back on her elbows Beca didn't even know how they were talking about this, "It blurs the lines, you can't just stop having sex and still go for coffees on Tuesdays like it's no big deal, it won't be the same." _

_Chloe needed to delve into fantasy land to prove her point, "I hear you, but say for example its us," A light blush ran up her cheeks as she gestured between them, "You're not some random I met at a party or bar whose main goal in life is to sleep with the entire campus. We know and trust each other, there are no stories to blab or social statuses to gain…"_

_"I see your point, but…"_

_"And because there's no strings attached, we meet up, hook up and then go about our day."_

_Beca laughed at Chloe's excited tone, "Kinda sounds like a wham bam thank you ma'am type deal."_

_"In a way yes! Plus it's a major way to relieve stress…"_

_"You've got a point there," If Beca could, she'd burry her head in a pillow from the embarrassment of admitting to that out loud. Chloe knew about her past experiences, they talked about it once, she just didn't give out a lot of intimate details._

_Chloe thought Beca looked so cute all flushed and nervous while fiddling with the hoodie strings, "Don't be embarrassed, its just me," She watched the brunette fall back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling, "Can I ask you something and you totally don't have to answer."_

_Turning her head Beca saw an apprehensive look on the redhead's face, "Yeah."_

_"When was the last time, well you know," Chloe bit her lip as Beca fidgeted._

_"Like a week or so after spring break," Beca couldn't believe she was having a conversation like this, it was such a girly thing to do. But maybe this is what you do when you have real friends you can share things with, so she rolled with it, "I hooked up with someone the night Aubrey kicked me out of the group. We kind of dated for a month…you?"_

_"Midterms, I could've used it before our final performance but we were to busy practicing, I was exhausted every night."_

_"Same…you know I," Using her hands Beca covered her face and lightly laughed, there was no turning back, the words were spewing from her mouth, "I always thought sex was the kind of thing you just went through the motions, hell that's what my first time was like…But then that girl showed me it could be really fun, man I learned so much."_

_Hearing the timid admission made Chloe think about her past and it was weird how similar their experiences were. Scooting over she laid down, dangling her feet off the bed next to a smaller pair, "I'll admit, I miss it sometimes."_

_"Me too…" Beca's voice trailed off._

_They sat in silence and Chloe ran through the last few minutes in her head, it was surprising how open Beca had been about that aspect of her life. Then again it really wasn't, because lately they'd been sharing more personal things with each other. So, knowing that Beca was into sex just as much as she is wasn't a grand revelation._

_"Hey Bec," Chloe tentatively spoke breaking the silence. Seeing the brunette crack an eye open, she could tell they were thinking about the same thing, "I was thinking that maybe…" Biting her lip she knew this was risky, "So, since we're both stressed about finals, maybe we could, you know, give it a go?"_

_"What, like sleep together?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_Beca sat up, tapping her fingers on her knees, she wasn't sure if she heard that request correctly, "Are you messing with me?"_

_"Nope," Sitting up, Chloe saw the brunette's slightly panicky face, "Its ok to say no."_

_The fact that Beca was actually contemplating this is even more surprising then the question itself. It's not like she didn't fantasize about it, who wouldn't, Chloe Beale was gorgeous, "What if things get awkward or I don't meet your expectations?" _

_"We've already seen each other naked and things aren't weird," Beca was acting strange, like sex was something new, like she'd never done it before, and Chloe thought it was cute. She loved awkward Beca and was surprised this conversation hadn't been shut down yet, "And don't not worry about expectations."_

_Shifting her eyes to her record collection Beca silently counted each one trying not to let the tempting offer sway her judgments, "So just once?"_

_"Think of this as a trial run," The last thing Chloe wanted was to push Beca into a friends with benefits type of arrangement and not be comfortable, but god the more she thought about it the more she really needed to get laid, "We can discus finer details later…" _

_Wrapping the strings of her hoodie around her fingers Beca was silent for a solid minute. Tentatively locking their eyes, she gave a shrug, "Why not, one time won't hurt right?"_

_"Really?" Chloe smiled_

_"Yes, but under one condition," Beca had experience, enough to be fairly confident in her abilities, but Chloe may not like her so called style and that was a little nerve wracking, "If you realize I suck and we decide not to do it again, we can't act weird."_

_"I promise."_

_They stared at each other for what felt like hours and even though they'd agreed to something pretty big, neither knew what to do next. Chloe only had a few repeat of offenders, as Aubrey so lovely named them, but she wouldn't consider either of them friends or relationship material. That's why this scenario was different, Beca was one of her best friends and the person she's had a nagging crush on for months._

_"So ummm," Beca began wringing her hands, hoping that she didn't come off to anxious or weird, "How should we start?"_

_Chloe was brought back to reality by the timid voice, Beca looked about as nervous as she felt. Pushing everything aside she gave a soft smile, "Kissing…I guess we could start with kissing."_

_"Ok," Shifting, Beca folded her legs Indian style like Chloe and moved until their knees touched. _

_With a half grin on her face Beca flicked her eyes to Chloe's lips and started leaning in. She thought making the first move was a good idea until they turned the same way, knocked their foreheads together and her nose jammed into Chloe's cheek before she recklessly connected their lips in the sloppiest kiss known to man. It was a pretty piss pore attempt, but it still sent shockwaves through her body._

_Pulling back, Chloe rubbed her cheek with a little laugh, "We'll work on your finesse later."_

_"Wait," Placing her hands on Chloe's shoulders, Beca stopped the next kiss from happening. She needed to prove that she could do better than that, "We need to properly kiss and that was like two middle schooler's behind the music building at lunch."_

_The wavering voice told Chloe the brunette wasn't comfortable at all with the situation, "Hey, we don't have to do this," Reaching for Beca's music theory book she held it out, "Lets forget this happened and finish studying."_

_Beca tossed the book on the floor, then settled a hand under Chloe's jaw and licked her lips. Threading her fingers through red hair, she took control of the situation by gently guiding Chloe closer and connecting their lips. She started slow, until Chloe kissed back with an equal amount of confidence. Then in a deliberate and calculated way Beca tilted her head, swiped her tongue and instantly deepened the kiss. Setting an easy pace they briefly explored each other's mouths before she pulled back and finished the kiss off with a light suck to Chloe's bottom lip. _

_Opening her eyes, Chloe tried to regain some type of brain function while her heart slowed. That was one spectacular kiss and it sucks that it ended so soon, "You're totally not a sloppy kisser and you're very efficient." _

_"Thanks I guess…"_

_Fanning her flushed face Chloe knew that sounded so bad, "I mean you're a really good kisser."_

_"So um should we like," Pulling the hoodie away from her body Beca jiggled it a little, trying to cool off. That kiss was amazing, way better than she expected, "Kiss again? I mean only if you want to."_

_"Uh yes please," Grabbing the stings of the hoodie Chloe yanked Beca closer and gave a seductive wink, "Keep kissing me like that and I might not make it to my final tomorrow."_

_Beca swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched delicate fingers push the hoodie off her shoulders, "Thanks, you're so hot," Smacking her forehead she let out a breath, Jesus she was already sounding like a hormonal teenage boy and Chloe hadn't even flashed a boob yet, "I mean I'm hot."_

_"Yes you are…"_

_"I just meant it's getting hot in here so thanks for taking off my clothes," Beca cringed, verbal vomit was just rolling out of her mouth, "What the fuck am I saying?"_

_"Beca tell me you aren't quoting a Nelly rap right now?"_

_"Not intentionally, all I was saying was that shit..."_

_Chloe silenced the nervous rambling with a kiss, pulling back she smiled at the stunned look, "You're so cute, are you sure you want to do this?" Seeing a nod she grinned, "Ok…"_

_Crumpling Beca's t-shirt in her hands, Chloe pulled the brunette on top of her and in for another blistering kiss. Things then progressed in a blur, clothes came off, bodies fluidly moved together until they reached the inevitable peak they were searching for. As she clung to Beca gasping for air, she tried to process everything and even though this was the last thing she expected them to be doing tonight, somehow it still felt right._

_Rolling to her back, Beca stared at the ceiling, her mind was reeling and her heart was racing, because that was nothing short of incredible. She just had one of the best orgasms of her life after sleeping with her best friend and irrefutably the hottest girl on campus. _

_At a loss for words Beca breathed out, "Holy shit…"_

_Pulling sheets over them, Chloe patted Beca's stomach with a laugh, "My thoughts exactly, good job."_

_"Thanks you too…"_

_Flipping onto her stomach, Chloe bunched up a pillow and rested her head on it. There was a bit of fumbling at the beginning, but once they worked out a natural rhythm everything fell into place. It was really hard to explain just how fantastic that was and it wasn't awkward at all._

_Beca let out a sigh feeling her body completely relax, "Sex with guys is overrated."_

_"It really is…Plus with girls you don't have to worry about getting pregnant," Chloe heard a laughed conformation as she curled into Beca's side, "Is this ok?" _

_Normally Beca wasn't a cuddler, but it was Chloe and honestly she's surprised the older girl even asked. Giving a nod she smiled, "Yeah totally fine, I'm kind of sweaty though."_

_"That's ok," Chloe didn't care, she needed the closeness right now. Grabbing Beca's hand she traced a pattern on the palm, while searching for the right words, "So, I wasn't expecting that to be such an…"_

_"An earth shattering experience," Beca cut in._

_"Yep," Linking and unlinking their fingers, Chloe knew every time she watched Beca mix music or tap out a beat she'd remember exactly how those digits made her scream, "So, is this just a onetime thing?"_

_Beca thought about it for a few minutes before speaking, "Even though it's only for the summer I down, but we need something legit to tell the Bellas so they don't ask questions."_

_Chloe hadn't thought about that, but it still wasn't going to stop her. Thinking about it, her internship prolonging her venture into the real world by a few months wasn't a bad thing, because this was going to be one hell of a summer._

_"Easy, we'll call it stress relief and limit our hookups," Chloe used quotation marks, "To tests, midterms or finals. That way if anyone asks, we can say we're taking a break from studying to hang out."_

_"I like your style, it'll keep prying eyes away."_

_"Yep."_

_Shoving her free hand in Chloe's face, Beca grinned, "So, do we have a deal?"_

_"Deal…we'll work out the logistics later," Giving a firm shake, Chloe then tugged Beca closer, "How about round two?"_

_"Good idea, I'm feeling stressed out about my second final," Beca saw Chloe grinning and before she could start another kiss she was pushed onto her back._

_Climbing on top of the younger girl, Chloe tossed the sheet aside, "Russian Lit is such a bitch, I might need extra hanging out."_

_"Well ok then…"_

_The next morning Chloe wiped the sleep from her eyes, she was sore in all the right places, but was definitely ready to kick that Russian Lit exam's ass. Her alarm hadn't gone off yet so maybe they'd have enough time for a quick lunch before heading to their finals. _

_Reaching for her phone, Chloe hit the unlock button and when nothing happened, she panicked. Franticly hitting it several more times all she saw was a black screen where the picture of the Bellas at Lincoln Center should be. Sitting up she realized that during last night's activities Beca told her to charge it and set the alarm later, but they forgot. She remembers setting the alarm and then she must've fell asleep before plugging it in._

_Scrambling for Beca's phone, Chloe unlocked it, "Fuck, I'm forty-seven minutes late." _

_There was no way Chloe could make it, her final was only two hours long and by the time she got across campus she'd only have forty minutes to answer three essay questions. Falling back onto the bed she covered her face with a pillow and let out a muffled scream. _

_Tossing the pillow aside Chloe saw Beca facing the bookshelf, barely covered by the duvet. As she traced the tattoo along the middle of Beca's back she almost started crying, she never failed classes, never even came close. How the hell was she supposed to tell people she failed because she was sleeping with her best friend? That along with any other excuse that was playing though her head sounded really bad._

_Adjusting to her stomach Beca cracked and eye open and mumbled, "Why do you look so confused?"_

_Watching Beca yawn then burry her face into a pillow, Chloe immediately had a plan, "Do you think I should get my masters?"_

_"I guess, but why ask me this now? I mean I know you applied, but you hadn't made a decision yet."_

_"Because I'm trying to come up with a plan so I don't have to tell my parents how I totally missed my final because we..."_

_Beca lifted her head off the pillow now fully awake, "Are you serious?"_

_"Yep, do I need to audition for the Bellas again?"_

* * *

><p>"That doesn't make sense, you <em>never<em> failed any classes, I even remember you reading the books twice," Beca said in disbelief as they walked down the street, "Although it's funny you failed because of me, guess I'm that bad influence your mom always talked about."

"I guess _anything_ can happen in dreams," Chloe said lacing their fingers together, "But it strangely reminds me of things we did, even the sexy times."

There were countless times Beca spent hours studying with Chloe only for them to end up watching videos or Netflix. Not to mention that Chloe actually did come over during finals one time because Aubrey's people were being obnoxious. So that whole dream was pretty accurate even down to the girlfriend she had, but one major thing made still made it far fetched.

"You know what else's weird," Swinging their hands the brunette let out a laugh, "How easily I agreed to sleep with you, we both know Freshman Beca wouldn't have done that."

It wasn't until sophomore year that Beca finally accepted her feelings for Chloe. After that she dropped the crazy bitch she'd been dating all summer like a bad habit, but she still didn't have the guts to ask Chloe out.

"I also would never had asked, but I still love how dream you was confident in bed," Chloe suggestively replied.

Stopping, Beca bent to tie her shoe, looking up she winked, "Well when you're good, you're good."

"Someone's confident," Chloe teased. Running a finger down the bridge of her fiancés nose she saw grey-blue eyes darken, "Would you like to hear about my other dreams?"

Freezing, Beca registered the door next to them open and she heard rowdy people inside, but all she could focus on was the way Chloe was toying with her. Purposely twisting red hair around an index finger with this look that screamed take me now. Whatever this dream was about, she wanted to hear about it, fuck Ping-Pong.

"T-there's more," The brunette stammered out, laces in hand.

Chloe innocently shrugged, she had Beca right where she wanted, "Yep, every night this week. Let's just say I made failing Russian Lit more than once my _thing_."

Quickly tying her shoes the brunette stood, stepping closer she kept her voice low, "Did you fail every time because we were sleeping together?"

"Maybe," Putting her thumb and index finger close together Chloe grinned, "Just a little, I think one time I failed…"

"On purpose," Beca skeptically replied with a fake smile. It didn't take long for Chloe to recognize her throwback to the activities fair and they both laughed. Opening the door to Spin she shook her head, "You and your dreams are ridiculous Beale."

Giving a quick kiss, Chloe purposely brushed her chest against Beca as she entered, "That's the future Mrs. Mitchell to you!"

"As soon as we get to our table or…" Looking around Beca's voice trailed off and she couldn't help but smile, the place was amazing. This was not your normal upscale bar, couches and booths still lined the walls, but a crap load of Ping-Pong tables were also scattered about.

Chloe grinned, Beca loved this place already, "Or what?"

Beca moved her eyes around, eventually landing them back on bright blue ones, "Or wherever we're going, I'm ordering a drink and more food."

"How are you hungry? That burger was huge," Chloe asked over her shoulder while following a guy down a set of steps to the less crowded basement level. They were headed right where she asked, to someplace with a date like atmosphere, but where they could still see things going on.

Plopping down on the couch in the corner, Beca opened the drink menu, "I need to refuel before I kick your ass in Ping-Pong!"

"Oh you're going to kick my ass?"

"You know it babe," Beca leisurely replied. Making a quick choice she handed over the menu.

Flipping through the pages Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Is this something you're the shit at too?"

"I'm not just the shit Chlo," Cracking her knuckles Beca picked up a paddle from their table, "I'm _the_ shit. If they gave championship belts for Ping-Pong, I'd have three."

Playfully recoiling back, Chloe narrowly avoided the paddle being waved around by the tiny carton ninja, "You also said that about laser tag, mini golf and go cart racing. And do I need to remind you about the sandcastle building incident?"

"Hey," Beca's paddle dropped and her eyes narrowed, "Its not my fault the tide came in and ruined all my hard work."

"So that's your excuse?"

"Yep…"

Before Beca could say anything else a waiter appeared explaining how the place worked and the specials for the night. While Chloe perused the menu Beca ordered chips and salsa as well as a beer. She lightly laughed when Chloe ordered pretzel bites and some crazy mixed drink named after a local rapper.

When the waiter wandered off Beca stood, grabbed a ball and started bounding it on her paddle. She got three good bounces in before it dropped to the ground, cursing under her breath she snatched another out of the basket, "Ok, while we play, I want to hear more about how dream you failed another Russian Lit class."

"Well the second time was on purpose and basically sex with no plot…"

"What like a porno?"

Chloe would give the brunette credit, that summary did make it sound like porn and it kind of was, she only saw the good parts.

"Anyways," Giggling, Chloe picked up a paddle and playfully smacked an unsuspecting Beca. When her fiancé dropped everything and jokingly cried out in pain, she laughed, "I'll skip to the third, it's the best out of four."

Clutching her chest, Beca dramatically fell across Chloe's lap in a game they'd been playing since college. Feeling warm arms wrap around her, she quit flailing because she'd successfully accomplished her goal. Even if it was holding hands, a head on her shoulder or fingernails digging into her lower back, she couldn't get enough of Chloe's touches. It was weird, she never expected to crave someone's affection so much until she had her own personal space invader.

"You're so cute," Leaning down Chloe planted her lips on the brunettes neck then cheek, "If you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask."

* * *

><p><em>Chloe knows clubbing after practice last night was a bad idea, but how could she say no, all the Bellas went, even Beca. Getting hammered on a Thursday was a bad decision, she should've stayed home and prepared for her speech on Fyodor Dostoyevsky's The Idiot. Yet, for some reason tossing back shots, dancing and going at it with Beca until six in the morning became more important then memorizing notes about hypocrisy, good vs. evil and social disruption.<em>

_Slouched in an uncomfortable auditorium chair, Chloe opened her eyes behind her blacked out sunglasses and saw Cynthia Rose giving her speech. Goddamn it, after a short break it was her turn and the Advil she'd taken hadn't fully kicked in yet._

_When clapping started Chloe took off her sunglasses and joined in, but every clap felt like a sledgehammer to the forehead. Once the noise died down she watched Cynthia Rose practically jog back to their seats in the last row._

_"How you feeling," Cynthia Rose asked with a laugh._

_"Like I'm knocking on deaths door," With a grimace Chloe turned slightly in her chair and eyed her fellow Bella, "How are you so put together? When Beca and I left, you were passed out in a booth next to Lily."_

_"Fat Amy and I drank mimosas and by mimosas I mean screwdrivers with extra vodka and half a bottle of champagne around noon," Cynthia Rose said with a wink, "I'm going to pay for it later."_

_Chloe wished she'd taken Fat Amy's yelled advice last night about day drinking as she was heading for the door. Unfortunately, her mind was to preoccupied with Beca's hands and how they were not so innocently stroking her belly and inconspicuously dipping below her panty line, "I should've been practicing my speech last night…I just hope I can nail it."_

_"Just like some pint sized, sulky brunette nailed you," Cynthia Rose chuckled at the horrified look that comment got._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh come on, I know you and Beca are sleeping together," Seeing her co-captain slump further into the chair Cynthia Rose grinned, "Jessica pointed it out after spring break."_

_"Oh my god," Glancing at the clock Chloe had two minutes to get her shit together. Pulling out her note cards she saw Cynthia Rose's shit eating grin, "Who else thinks that Beca and I are doing something we're totally not doing?"_

_Cynthia Rose leaned closer, "Just the usual suspects, me, Jessica and Ashley."_

_"Thank god Fat Amy and Stacie don't know yet," Chloe mumbled popping a couple of Tic-Tac's in her mouth._

_"So you're confirming it then?"_

_"Miss Beale, you're next," Dr. Carter's voice sounded from the front of the room._

_Dragging herself out of the chair, Chloe tossed her sunglasses in her purse and headed to the podium. She was four minutes into her ten-minute speech when she felt her stomach churning. Eating those orange Tic-Tac's on an empty stomach that was still filled with booze was a bad idea, because she was going to throw up._

_Holding up a finger, Chloe took a couple of breaths then bolted for the first exit she saw. Thankfully it led outside, because she wouldn't have made it down the hall to the bathroom before her stomach decided to empty its contents. Standing up, she wiped her mouth and straightened her clothes before heading back inside to finish her speech._

_Chloe stopped dead in her tracks after reentering the auditorium, another person was already at the podium. Holding her arms out to the side she groaned at the ceiling, this really couldn't be happening, this presentation was half of her grade._

_"Nice of you to rejoin us Miss Beale, unfortunately your time's up," Dr. Carter's said with a hint of sarcasm, "Kiss that B goodbye, even a perfect score on the final won't be enough to pass."_

_Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced when Dr. Carter held up a hand, a clear warning that it was no use to protest. Trudging past the professor and to her seat, Chloe started shoving her things into her bag. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned before making her way towards the door._

_"I'm sorry, he's a jerk, I stuck up for you but he didn't listen," Cynthia Rose said sympathetically._

_"It's ok, thanks for trying," Exiting the auditorium, Chloe graciously slammed the door behind her._

_Chloe was exhausted, yet surprisingly hungry, stopping at the nearest Chinese place she ordered their usual hangover food before heading back to her apartment. Checking her phone along the way she laughed, Beca had yet to text and that meant the brunette was probably still passed out in her bed. If she was going to feel miserable the rest of the day, it was only logical that Beca be awake and miserable with her._

_Pushing the apartment door open, Chloe knew before she could eat anything she needed a nap. So she set their food into the microwave and moved towards the bedroom picking up discarded clothing along the way. She faintly smiled remembering how they barely made through the door last night before ripping them off each other._

_Chloe doesn't know when things between them intensified, but all the rules they set about hook ups were now nonexistent. Now things like a stressful day, a quiz or even Bellas practices were excuses used to justify having sex randomly during the week. They also didn't limit themselves to dorm rooms or apartments anymore, wherever a quit spot could be found, they screwed each other's brains out, even if it was the janitors closet in the basement of the library. However, there were gentle and unhurried moments, they were exciting anomalies in their established game that she had no idea how to interpret._

_Once in the bedroom, Chloe saw Beca tangled in the sheets, face buried between two pillows, passed out in the middle of her bed. Rolling her eyes over the sleeping form, she couldn't help thinking how hot Beca looked in her clothes. It was just a mismatched set of pajamas she had left out, but it still made her heart skip a beat. It seemed like every time Beca was around, did something funny or cute it beat double time. That's when she realized her feelings ran way past the friendship stage and had for a long time._

_Slipping off her shoes, Chloe quickly changed then turned off the lights and crawled into bed. Closing her eyes, she smiled when Beca unconsciously shifted towards her slinging an arm around her waist. The last thing she remembers before drifting off to sleep was how right being with Beca felt and how she never wanted what they had to end._

_The smell of reheated lo mein noodles and eggrolls was the only thing that could've woken Chloe from her sleep. Rolling onto her side she glanced at the clock on the bedside table, she'd been asleep for over two hours and was still tired, but at least her nauseating headache was gone. Stretching, she smiled at all the thoughtful things Beca had done to make sure she didn't wake up. Shoes were propped up against the drapes to keep that little sliver of light from poking through, while the ceiling fan was on high so that the duvet, which was now on her instead of the floor, wouldn't make her sweat._

_Falling onto her back, Chloe burrowed into the duvet with a muffled whimper. Beca Mitchell would make someone an awesome girlfriend and more than anything she wanted to be that someone, god she wanted that so bad._

_A few minutes later Beca entered, food in both hands and laptop tucked under an arm. Seeing bright blue eyes she easily smiled, "Hey, I knew food would bring you around."_

_"I can't believe I slept past four," Taking a carton and fork, Chloe sat up against the headboard, "Thanks for not waking me, it's been a rough day."_

_"Tell me about it, I barfed twice, before and after my shower," Settling back under the sheets, Beca's heart sped up when Chloe relaxed into her side. Then as a second fork entered her container she realized Chloe was the only person she'd allow to do both those things, "We drank way to much, I have no idea how you went to class."_

_Swallowing a bite of fried rice, Chloe reached for an eggroll, "It was difficult, I almost pulled an Aubrey."_

_Beca didn't know if it was ok to bring up the speech, Cynthia Rose had texted earlier so she knew what happened. Twirling lo mein noodles around her fork from Chloe's container she cautiously asked, "How'd it go otherwise."_

_"Horrible…" Chloe blankly stated, "Guess who's a Bella again?"_

_"I'm sorry Chlo, it's all my fault."_

_"It's not, trust me. I wanted to have sex last night, I would've called even if we hadn't gone out."_

_Playing with her food Beca gave a shy smile, "Yeah?"_

_Chloe nodded, "Yeah…"_

_It didn't seem like Chloe wanted to talk about it anymore, instead Beca laced their fingers together and gave a comforting squeeze, "I'm here if you need anything."_

_"Thanks…" _

_Normally, Chloe would want to talk how she was feeling, but she just couldn't this time. Right now she was trying to process how someone fails the same class three times and tries to use the, it was unintentional, excuse without anyone questioning it. Ok it wasn't unintentional, she knew her alcohol limit and drank right past it last night because graduating meant leaving Beca. That was the real reason, so she'll just keep telling herself it was unintentional because otherwise, she'd have to deal with her true feelings._

_Chloe pointed at Beca's laptop, "Can we watch something funny?"_

_"Sure…"_

_A couple hours later Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair as they watched another episode of 30 Rock. As Chloe laughed or snuggled into her side, she wondered if this was what it was like to have a proper girlfriend. If so, then she wanted to know were to sign up, because having Chloe Beale as her girlfriend would be a dream come true. _

_Closing her eyes, Beca took a couple deep breaths, this whole friends with benefits situation was getting out of control. Hell they weren't even trying to hide their physical attraction for each other anymore. She'd lost count how many times Chloe accidently brushed against her or she'd been caught raking her eyes over the redheads form from across the room. Honestly, she had no idea what was going on between them and she was pretty damn confused._

_"So what're you going to tell your parents," Beca broke the silence after the episode ended._

_"I can't tell them I failed, as far as they're concerned I passed," Chloe let out a sigh tracing a pattern on Beca's knee._

_Beca had been running things though her head the past few hours and had the perfect solution, "You know I could take it with you next year, if we're together there's no way we'd fail."_

_"You'd do that for me," Flipping onto her back Chloe stared up in surprise Beca. _

_"I'd do anything for you," Beca stunned herself, that sounded like a confession._

_"Thank you…"_

_Chloe looked so vulnerable and all Beca wanted was to lean down and give a loving kiss, it was the perfect opportunity. Instead, she pushed her feelings aside and tenderly ran a thumb along the older girl's bottom lip, "What ever you need Chlo, all you have to do is ask…"_

_"Beca?" Chloe's quiet voice resonated around the room. _

_Looking into the blue eyes she loved so much, Beca saw an entirely different need in them, "Yeah?"_

_"Can we…" Sitting up, Chloe knew the repercussions of what she was about to ask and it scared her. This was throwing all their rules away, "Can we forget about our arrangement, because I'm tired of coming up with excuses," The steady gaze she saw spoke volumes and she immediately shifted her teary eyes away, "Can you just make love to me?"_

_After what happened today, Chloe needed intimate closeness right now. She needed to experience what it felt like to be loved by someone, not just some random hookup. This was pushing her feelings to their limits, but she didn't care, she'd deal with them later, she was broken and Beca was the only one who could fix her._

_Using her hand, Beca turned Chloe's face towards her, "Is this what you need?"_

_The look Beca saw broke her heart and her answer was to capture Chloe's lips in kiss. Gently using her a thumb she stroked away a tear then deepened the slow and steady kiss. Sleeping together wasn't the solution Chloe was looking for, but for whatever reason it's what she needed and Beca was going to give it to her._

_Shifting, Beca maneuvered around until she was comfortably settled between Chloe's legs. She tentatively stopped hands from lifting her shirt and left them hovering close to her body. Brining one of Chloe's palms up she kissed it knowing there was no going back from this, "Are you sure this is what you want?"_

_"Yes…"_

_What Beca really wanted to say would've changed everything, but the combination of delicate fingers sliding up her side and nails digging into her back stopped all rational train of thought. Instead she sat up, grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and quickly whipped it over her head, leaving her clad only in a sports bra and pajama bottoms. _

_Beca grinned watching Chloe do the same, ducking down she whispered, "God you're gorgeous," Before capturing a nipple lightly between her teeth._

_"Fuck…." Chloe's back arched at the contact and she immediately tangled her fingers in brunette hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as a warm tongue circled and flicked her nub, making it rock hard before repeating the process on the other. God, the deliberately slow things Beca was doing to her were torture and she couldn't wait for more._

_Moving down the redhead's body, Beca slowly trailed open mouthed kisses in a winding pattern towards the belly button. She loved turning her lover into putty and reveled how something this simple could turn Chloe's breath ragged causing and skin to bounce against her lips. _

_Ghosting her left hand over a collarbone Beca slowly traced a lingering pattern down the redheads body, making sure to hit every, single, sensitive spot along the way. When she reached Chloe's sweatpants, she briefly paused, then dipped her fingers lower and circled Chloe's clit before pulling away. The fucking sexy moan that received told her everything she just did was right, so she repeated it, but applied more pressure._

_"Is it a game to see how fast you can make me cum," Chloe breathed out as she used her hand to rotate Beca's fingers in a tight fast rhythm._

_"Nope," Removing her hand Beca winked, "I'm just…good at my job," Resting on her forearms, she barely allowed their bodies to touch, in a pose Chloe loved to call planking. Smirking, she knew her deliberate actions were torture, "See I learned something from those handful of times we worked out together."_

_Reconnecting their lips, Chloe forcefully ground her hips up to meet the ones frustratingly suspended above hers. Resting one hand low on the younger girls ribcage, she skated the other beneath pajama bottoms where it began guiding their movements. A deep moan to escaped and her desire to feel more bubbled over as Beca's precise hip rolls increased the friction between them._

_Stopping their movements, Chloe reached for the drawstring on Beca's pajama's, "These need to come off."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Beca watched as fingers expertly released the bowtie and started pushing them down. When they rested low on her hips, she ducked her head and gave a quick kiss, "Don't rush it…"_

_"I won't, I just need to feel you," Using an index finger Chloe looped it under the elastic of Beca's sports bra and playfully pulled away. Releasing it, the snap against skin echoed around them and she grinned, "I plan to go all night."_

_Beca sucked in a quick breath, "Well thank god we don't have Saturday classes…"_

_"Or Bellas commitments…"_

_Firmly planting her hands on the mattress, Beca gave a perverted smile before bowing her head and attaching her mouth to Chloe's pulse point. She slowly licked a trail up to Chloe's ear where she lightly bit the lobe and soothed it before whispering, "Do you have any idea the things I want to do to you…"_

_Chloe shuddered, she was so turned on that all she could muster was a measly, "You're so fucking hot."_

_"Oh yeah?" Using a finger Beca let it take a leisurely path towards its intended destination. When the skin beneath it trembled she wickedly grinned before slipping under the last barrier and running the digit through slick wet folds. She let out a throaty laugh when Chloe's head connected with her shoulder and she heard a faint whimper, "You almost…almost coming undone that's fucking hot."_

_Chloe's not really sure what happened after their clothes were discarded, her mind became one clouded haze caused by Beca Mitchell's teasing and deliberate movements. One thing's for certain, she almost came as a mouth and fingers expertly worked between her legs better than her own hand could ever do. Frustratingly, she was never allowed to completely fall over the edge, she was always pushed so close, before being skillfully backed away._

_Beca abruptly sat up and Chloe immediately missed the contact, her eyes fluttered open in time to see their hands being linked together. She was almost fully upright and straddling the younger girl when the grip on her hands loosened and she crashed back onto the mattress. _

_Setting up on her elbows, Chloe saw the cute yet semi-horrified look on Beca's face. Even though they were doing something so intense she loved how the slightest mishap could cause awkward Beca to appear, it made everything they were doing so real. _

_"So um," Beca averted her eyes and instinctively flexed her fingers, "Sorry?"_

_When Beca's nervous eyes ventured to hers, Chloe couldn't hold it back anymore and she laughed, "That porno move would've been awesome if you pulled it off."_

_"What? Dude, no," Shaking her head Beca couldn't help but grin at the blatant attempt to lighten things. Even when she royally screws up, Chloe never makes her feel self-conscious, "I don't watch porn…"_

_"Whatever you say," Chloe pointedly stared at the younger girl until they both burst out laughing. Holding out her hands she giggled, "Would you like to try again?"_

_"Please…"_

_Two tries and countless laughs later Chloe was successfully straddling the younger girl in the middle of the bed. Wrapping their arms around each other, she lightly kissed Beca's jaw line as they worked themselves into a comfortable position with their centers aligned._

_Craning her head, Beca delivered a simple kiss that she quickly turned heated in an effort to regain their previous momentum. It didn't take long and soon shallow thrusts developed into slow grinds as their hips moved in perfect rhythm together. Chloe's head was buried in her neck and the sensation of rapid, hot puffs of air against her skin was this totally mind numbing drug that she wishes could be captured and sold for money. _

_Jesus Christ Chloe was so hot, but that was only part of it and Beca can't believe it has taken her this long to realize she's probably in love with her best friend. That thought permeating her brain caused her movements to falter and her breath to hitch. Yes she had a massive crush on Chloe, but was she really in love? Maybe if she keeps telling herself that those thoughts were invading her mind because they were sharing an intense moment they would magically fall away._

_Beca's eyes snapped open when she heard another sexy as fuck moan, "Is this what you want?"_

_Chloe vaguely registered Beca's voice over what sounded like pounding on a door somewhere, it was so light and far away that she assumed it was the blood pumping through her veins. She was about to come unglued and as Beca's teeth lightly dug into the juncture between her neck and shoulder all she could manage was a weak, "God don't stop."_

_The banging was so loud and persistent now that it caused Beca to tear her lips away and glance around the room. It wasn't them, the headboard wasn't moving, the window was closed so no noise was coming in from the parking lot and she was one hundred percent sure the TV in the living room was turned off. Things weren't adding up and that's when it registered, someone was beating the shit out of Chloe's front door. _

_"I swear to god, I'll personally beat whoever's ass is interrupting us," When Chloe to let out a singular moan, Beca knew the ass kicking she was about to deliver needed to be put on the back burner and she continued giving Chloe everything she could._

_Maybe it was the way they moved against each other or the franticly hypnotic rhythm they'd set, but Beca felt the shift. This was different, something was happening between them and she had no idea how to explain it. Instead she ran her fingers through red hair and brought Chloe's face to hers and gave a slow lingering kiss. Chloe was close and even though her train of thought had been skewed for a brief moment she wasn't far behind._

_"Whenever you're ready Chlo," Beca breathlessly said lightly kissing the older girls cheek, "Remember I've got you."_

_Chloe desperately nodded, because ever since the activities fair and the duet in the shower, Beca always had her, more so than anyone else, "I…"_

_Someone instantly kicked the door, causing them to jump and stare wide eyed at each other. Their breathing was ragged and a thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies, yet they were frozen together, locked in an embrace right on the edge of climax. Delicate fingers were fastened to Beca shoulders, while her hands were secured low on the redhead's waist. Beca thought after the last round of knocks whoever it was had wandered off, but now it seemed they had brought reinforcements._

_For a solid minute they didn't move, until Beca ran her fingers down to Chloe's core in an effort to build the momentum again. There was no finesse, it was just two fingers and a thumb working in combination in a sure fire way of revving Chloe up again fast. _

_Burring her head in the redhead's chest, Beca latched onto a nipple as their trembling started again. They were both right there, ready to scream their release, when a new, louder series of kicks started and broke them apart._

_Flopping back onto the bed, Beca clenched her fists, "Jesus Christ, there better be a fucking fire."_

_Chloe was breathing hard, but she couldn't help but laugh at a sexually frustrated Beca Mitchell. She felt the same way, she was reaching her breaking point and all these interruptions had gone beyond the point of ridiculous. _

_"I can make you ignore it," Chloe seductively singsonged with an overly confident smile._

_God, the girl on top of Beca was using a fucking fingernail to lightly trace an inconsistent pattern low on her stomach that almost, almost made her forget about the rapid banging happening down the hall. Hell, every time Chloe walked in a room her heart beat double time while her train of thought flew right out the window and she never wanted that to end. Just like now, as Chloe slowly ran those painfully soft and smooth hands up her ribcage then dragged them down her abdomen, her body was screaming to continue._

_"You're driving me fucking insane Beale," It was taking every ounce of Beca's willpower to not flip Chloe over and finish what they'd started. Instead she was enduring the deliberate torture as Chloe slowly licked up her abdomen, around her right boob, then teasingly flicking a nipple. Tightening her hands on the redhead's hips she arched her back with a groan, "You are so hot, have you done this before?"_

_"Never," Chloe teased with a wink as she attached her lips Beca's pulse point. The knocks and kicks started back up, louder than before, and instantly she lost her cool. Sitting up on Beca's thighs she punched the bed, "What does a girl have to do to get laid around here?"_

_Beca smirked while staring at the painfully perfect body in front of her, "Now you know how I feel."_

_"Quit being so smug."_

_"Do you want me to make you ignore it?"_

_Biting her lip Chloe nodded, she wanted that, but more than anything she needed to get off, preferably more than once and with Beca going down on her. It was getting over that initial hurdle that was difficult. As the steady stream of knocking continued she let out a frustrated groan, slid off the brunette and grabbed the nearest shirt and pajama bottoms._

_"Leave it," Beca plainly stated throwing an arm over her face, hindering her view of Chloe's enticing form._

_"Maybe it's an emergency," Chloe stated looking over her shoulder at a very naked Beca Mitchell breathing heavily in the middle of her bed._

_"Look," Beca sat up on her elbows finally glancing Chloe's way. She desperately wanted to head over there and do all sorts of incredibly dirty things so the redhead would scream her name, but fucking up against the wall wasn't that appealing right now, "There's no fire, our phones aren't lighting up because of an apocalypse," Now she wasn't sure about that, their phones were in the kitchen and she really didn't feel like going out there to check, "And the pounding is probably some of your drunk neighbors that's at the wrong apartment. It's Friday, people are letting off a little steam before finals…now get back over here."_

_Turning, Chloe kicked the bedroom door shut with a foot, successfully drowning out the noise from down the hall and slipped back into bed. As the minutes ticked by, the heat between them started building and their kisses grew at a fervent pace. When Beca slipped back between her legs, pushing them further apart, Chloe knew this is exactly what it felt like to make love._

_Quickly trailing her palm down, Beca allowed her fingers to linger on Chloe's inner thighs before a finger instantly slipped in without warning. The sharp intake of air she heard made her grin, that action hadn't been expected. A second finger was poised at Chloe's entrance when she heard a familiar creek and a door solidly shutting._

_Withdrawing her fingers, Beca heard a whimper when she slightly sat up, "Chlo, was that your front door?"_

_"What?" The redheads eyes shot open and she heard muffled voices, "I doubt it, I locked the dead bolt and you're the only one with a key. Now," Flicking Beca's forehead she giggled, "Get on with it Mitchell, no more interruptions." _

_"Well someone's…" Beca paused then smirked, "Eager."_

_Grabbing the brunette's ass, Chloe lightly dug her nails into it, "You have no idea…"_

_"I think I might…"_

_When fingers easily slipped back in, Chloe clamped her hands to the small of Beca's back and in that moment she wondered if Beca had always been this good. The sex between them had always been amazing, but this, this was like someone opened the floodgates and tacked on a whole new meaning to word. As teeth scraped along her jaw she was brought back to reality and she instantly felt everything that was happening. If she could see Beca's face, she'd probably see the look reserved for mixing, it was a combination of persistence and concentration. While those amazingly strong and dexterous fingers she constantly saw twisting dials or dragging along a trackpad were doing so much, but entirely not enough. Goddamn, Beca was effortlessly using her body as a mixing table and she wasn't going to let up until the song was perfect, until Chloe was screaming. _

_Prying one of Chloe's hands from her body, Beca laced their fingers together and pinned it to the mattress above their heads. Giving another blistering kiss she captured the redhead's bottom lip between her teeth and then released it, "Look at me, open your eyes and look at me."_

_Groaning, Chloe fluttered her eyes open, only to be met with a darker shade of the ones she was used to. This was new, she'd never forced their eyes to stay open, she was close and judging by the red hue flushing across Beca's skin so was she. There was a lot of build up to what was about to happen and for some reason staring into each other's eyes gave it that extra little kick._

_Beca felt their new connection, it was love and she finally allowed her mind to accept what she'd pushed away earlier. As she continued her movements she only fell further down the rabbit hole because all she could see, feel and hear was love, she was in love with Chloe Beale. It was no longer this little infatuation she'd been harboring for the past year and from the shining in Chloe's eyes she hoped that feeling was mutual. _

_Beca's momentum became more precise and purposeful with each passing second and curl of her finger. She must be doing something right, Chloe's breathing became decisively more labored when her middle finger hit just the right spot and her thumb swirled around the redhead's clit with practiced precision. The whole thing was fucking hot, she was getting off on the sheer friction Chloe's thigh was creating on her core and how nails were forming small crescent shaped indentations along her back._

_Chloe's grip tightened on their interlaced fingers so much that her knuckles were going white. Willing her eyes to remain open she craned her head up to leave a lingering kiss that just about melted her insides. She has no idea what's going on, one side her brain was begging for release, while the other was trying to process what was happening between them. After things calm down and her breathing returns to normal maybe she'll be able to put a label on it. Right now, all she can focus on was Beca's furrowed brow, twisting fingers and how their combined movements were slowly inching them towards the finish line._

_Sweat was running down Beca's spine and she faltered slightly, bringing them nose to nose, ragged breath mingling together. The new angle caused Chloe's eyes to drift shut as she squeezed their interwoven fingers and picked up her pace. _

_"Don't…" Beca gulped in air, "Don't close your eyes," She inhaled sharply when their nipples brushed together, "Chlo, focus on me, we're almost there."_

_"Ok…" _

_Snapping her eyes open, Chloe faintly tilted her head allowing their lips to ghost together and breathe in unison. Every time their mouths brushed together she skirted a tongue out to lick Beca's bottom lip. She wanted nothing more than to close that gap, but if she did she knew her eyes would follow. If that happened then she'd miss the instantaneous jolt of electricity that would course through her veins the second they reached their pinnacle. Their orgasms were approaching hard and fast, hell it took them forever to get there, and now she was, for lack of a better phrase, going to fucking explode._

_Chloe's body arched off the bed to meet each and every move Beca made. When her grey-blue eyes focused on Chloe's brilliant blues the inevitable finally slipped out, "I think, god I lov…"_

_Before Chloe could hear the end of that sentence or reach completion her bedroom door was flung open so hard that a picture actually fell off the wall. The two broke apart so fast that she accidentally pushed Beca off the side of the bed in an attempt to grab something to cover their naked and sweaty bodies. Her eyes nearly jumped out of her head when she saw Stacie and Fat Amy's silhouettes standing in the doorway, backs turned, yelling to what could only be a room full of Bellas._

_Hastily shoving the crumpled up duvet from the bottom of the bed towards Beca, Chloe got her legs tangled and ended up toppling over, landing on an equally freaked out Beca, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Hurry cover up and be quit, maybe they won't see us."_

_"It's kind of no use," Reaching for an end of the duvet Beca wildly shook it out and covered their bodies, "They are literally right in front of us. You could've at least pushed me the other way."_

_Grabbing the other corner, Chloe tucked the fabric under her arms, "I'm sorry pushing you right instead of left wasn't exactly what I was focused on."_

_"Fuck, this is such a compromising position," Beca muttered as her arm tightened around Chloe's waist. They were about to get caught and hiding behind Chloe seemed like the safest option, "This will only fuel Stacie's Bechloe theories."_

_"Beca shut up," Chloe harshly whispered._

_God Chloe really wanted to kiss Beca, she was the epitome of cute, adorable and hot all in one sexy little package. The brunettes hair was a mess and a nervous, yet overly confident, half grin slowly formed, that mockingly said I-know-exactly-how-skilled-I-am-you-can-admit-it. And Beca Mitchell had a right to be cocky, because she was that good, in fact she was amazing. Chloe saw that sexy as fuck demeanor quickly change to one every scared girl in any horror movie running from someone with a chainsaw had, shifting her eyes, she saw why. Stacie had just turned around._

_"Don't worry, I know where Chloe stashes her iPod…" Stacie voice trailed off and her bright smile turned into the classic deer in the headlights type of look. Mouth hanging open, she punched Fat Amy's arm, "I know why Beca isn't in our dorm room."_

_"Listen legs," Fat Amy stated while turning. The scene she saw made her throw her hands in the air and do a little victory dance, "Someone owes me fifty bucks."_

_"So this is why beating down Chloe's door was no use," Crossing her arms Stacie leaned against the doorframe with the biggest smirk across her face. This just confirms every theory she and the Bellas had._

_As faces crowed the doorway, Beca shrunk further behind Chloe, "How did you guys get in here?"_

_Every voice sounded at once, "Lilly."_

_"Oh," Chloe said with a laugh looking behind her at a mortified Beca._

_"I thought I heard moaning when I passed by heading to the bathroom," Jessica said standing on her tiptoes to give a little wave._

_"Oh my god," Beca buried her head into the side of the bed, "Why are you even here?"_

_Cynthia Rose reached up and smacked the back of everyone's head, "I told them a failing party wasn't a good idea the day someone fails a class, I begged them to wait. Plus, when neither of you answered my warning texts I figured you guys were doing what we caught you doing."_

_"Whoa hold the long distance phone black beauty," Fat Amy narrowed her eyes at Cynthia Rose, "You knew about this?"_

_"Yes, but Chloe only officially confirmed it this morning in her half drunken state," Cynthia Rose replied nonchalantly with a shrug, "Sorry Chloe."_

_"It's ok, everyone was bound to find out, right babe," Leaning back Chloe pecked Beca's lips so easily that she forgot people were staring at them until awes floated around the room._

_"Is this why Beca's been considerably more enjoyable to be around, because she's getting some," When her best friend scowled, all Stacie did was laugh, "I knew that was a hickey on your shoulder last week."_

_Beca started to stand but stopped, for tiniest of seconds she forgot they were naked, and she wasn't about to give a free show, "Can you guys leave so we can get dressed?"_

_"One question," Ashley anxiously bounced on her feet making everyone laugh, "Who's the top?"_

_Chloe shrugged, there were far worse things this group could ask right now, "We kind of share it, but mainly its her," Hiking a thumb over her shoulder she grinned, "And yeah it's pretty good."_

_"Only pretty good Beale," Beca questioned incredulously raising an eyebrow, "That's not what you said about last night. And I wasn't even in top form, I was hindered by a shit ton of alcohol."_

_"I knew it," Fat Amy cried, "Someone owes me another fifty bucks." _

_Jessica dug ten dollars out of her pocket and handed it to Ashley, "I would've pegged Chloe as the top."_

_"So, how long have you two been bumping nasties?" Fat Amy leisurely asked waltzing into the room, pulling out Chloe's desk chair and taking a seat._

_Flopping down behind the redhead Beca tried in vain to roll under the bed and as far away as possible when Chloe confidently stated two years. Next came the rapid fire inappropriate questions that, if she could, she would've crawled away. But then relief came when Fat Amy abruptly stood and announced they needed to get this aca-bitchen party started and pushed everyone towards the living room._

_"By the way Beca," Stacie grabbed the door handle and gave a flirtatious wink, "There's another hickey on your boob."_

_Chloe stared at the closed door a few minutes not really knowing what to say. How do you respond to what happened other than the obvious, a group of slightly weird bunch of misfits breaks into her apartment to throw a surprise party because she failed a class. Then accidently walks in on her and her girlfriend going at it like the world was ending. _

_Chloe's shoulders tensed, she wasn't Beca's girlfriend, but she wanted to be, like more than anything she wanted that. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that ok, maybe they are technically together, but have never put a label on it. Then things come crashing down around her when she realized that thing she couldn't exactly put her finger on earlier was love. She was in love with an abrupt, sarcastic alt girl with sexy tattoos, who just happened to be the sweetest and most caring person ever._

_"Fuck we were so close…"_

_Chloe laughed at the childlike whine, "Tell me about it…" _

_"So, this goes without saying," The brunette tried to sound hopeful, "But rain check?"_

_Turning to face Beca, Chloe gave a light nod, "Yeah, but I'll be sexually frustrated all night."_

_Beca chuckled, "We can make it quick…"_

_"I don't want that anymore," Seeing Beca shift her eyes and the look of hurt cross her features, Chloe quickly reached out and linked their fingers, "I'm tired of sneaking around, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to break our agreement. Something's pushing us not hold anything back and I kinda want to explore that."_

_Resting against the floor, Beca decided to go for it, "There's something between us."_

_"You're right."_

_The way Chloe was nervously biting her lip made Beca's heart pound and she couldn't fight it anymore, "I'm in love with you," Sitting up she inched closer to Chloe, "And have been for a while."_

_Sliding into the younger girls lap, Chloe smiled, their faces were millimeters apart as she managed a quiet, "I'm in love with you too."_

_"Hmm, glad that's established," Smiling, Beca lightly brushed their lips together, "What do we do now?"_

_Licking her lips, Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck, then pretended to think, "Well Beca Mitchell, I'd kinda like you to be your girlfriend."_

_"Girlfriend huh?" _

_"Yeah…"_

_"You mean like the type of girlfriend who goes on dates, holds your hand and buys you gifts for no reason," Beca laughed when Chloe nodded. Lowering her tone she continued, "Or do you mean the type who sends you sexy texts, then actually follows through with all those incredibly dirty suggestions, yet she's still the type you want to take home to meet the parents?"_

_Chloe grinned, "Yes to everything, I'll even bake you cookies."_

_"You already do that," Beca teased._

_"Trust me I'm a really good girlfriend, you won't be disappointed."_

_Beca was dragging out her answer when her head and lips were screaming yes, "It's kind of a no brainer, I can handle a hot girl who feeds me and drags me around to cheesy couples activities. I think I want Chloe Beale as my girlfriend."_

_"Good," Chloe finally connected their lips and when Beca deepened it she knew this is right where she belonged._

_Loud laughter and music from the living room broke them apart and they laughed at the all too familiar interruption. Guiding Chloe back towards her, Beca started another kiss in an effort to build the tension back up._

_Stacie's insistent banging and a very loud, "Get your asses out here, we want details about this Bechloe romance and make yourselves presentable, nobody wants to see sex hair," caused them to fly apart. _

_Groaning, Chloe reached for the closest set of pajamas and tossed them to Beca, "Our friends are awful."_

_"Yes they are," Beca laughed smoothing out her hair after putting on a t-shirt, "You know we'll never live this down right?"_

_"I'm well aware," Turning Chloe watched Beca tie the same drawstrings she'd painstakingly undid a little while ago, "Sorry, instant flashback to you doing things to me."_

_Beca smirked, "As soon as they leave we'll continue."_

* * *

><p>"Did we finish," Beca asked bouncing a ball on the table before serving it.<p>

Chloe easily volleyed it back with a shrug, "I don't know, your hand smacked me in the face and I woke up, so I'll never know."

"Dreams kinda suck like that…Although that whole sex scene resembled a real life experience, minus the interruptions," Beca stated, "That was hot, but I'm not going to lie, we've had hotter," When she saw Chloe grin she returned it, but in process lost a point.

"We don't have a top ten list for nothing…"

Beca laughed, "You almost pulled an Aubrey, priceless."

"Right," Chloe laughed, running over to take another sip of her drink, "But other then the steamy hot sex, that dream was like totally legit. Eating Chinese food and watching Netflix was our hangover cure, we must have done it a hundred times."

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought about sexing it up with you in college…a lot. Probably more than I should've," Picking up her glass Beca swirled the beer around the bottom for a few seconds, "There were so many times I wanted to kiss you, but I was stupid," Taking a sip she averted her eyes.

Chloe could tell Beca still felt guilty for not saying anything all those times, but it wasn't one sided, she was just as much to blame, "Me too."

Beca jumped when a hand slapped her ass causing her beer to spill. Shaking the liquid off her hand she backed away, "Excuse you, what do I say about touching to goodies in public?"

"Don't get caught," Chloe innocently replied stepping back to her side of the table, preparing to serve, "But it's just always there, I just can't keep my hands off it," She gave the ball a light tap and spoke in a low sultry tone, "Gotta make sure you're real and not a dream."

Totally missing her cue, Beca watched the ball slide right past her, "Fuck."

"That's ten points," Chloe said waving her paddle, she totally did that ass grab and flirtatious tone to gain the upper hand on purpose, "One more and I win!"

Pushing up her sleeves, Beca got in the zone, "You've won _one _game Beale, I'm still warming up."

"Oh really?"

"Yes…" Returning the serve, Beca smacked the ball hard gaining a point, "Prepare to be annihilated!"

Chloe watched Beca dance in front of the table like a pro tennis player and she almost stopped to take a picture, but decided on another tactic, "That look reminds me of your, _I'm dead set on getting Chloe off _face and it's sexy."

"What?" Dropping her hands Beca immediately regretted it when the ball bounced over the net and right past her. Stomping her foot she slammed the paddle on the table, but smiled, "That was dirty, you cheated again."

"Game…" Chloe picked up another ball and deliberately hit it so that it pegged the brunette in the arm, "Set…" Lifting a second, she aimed at the other arm and laughed as Beca narrowly dodged it, "And…" Rapidly firing two more she watched Beca duck out of the way of one, but took a shot to the cheek with the other, "Match."

Rubbing her face Beca grinned, "Go ahead and gloat, the next game is all mine," Pointing to their table she signaled to their waiter for more drinks, "First I need liquid strength."

Plopping down, Chloe took a swig from Beca's glass before handing it over, "Having fun?"

"Yeah, even though I'm getting my ass handed to me," Polishing off the beer Beca set the glass aside, "You're like a Ping-Pong prodigy," Leaning forward she gave a quick kiss, "This is an awesome date, great job."

"Thanks," Chloe replied with a grin, "When I heard about this place, it had your name written all over it."

Raising and eyebrow Beca smirked, "Well your body has my name written all over it later."

"Actually, _your_ body has my name written on it…literally," Tracing her signature on Beca's forearm, Chloe still couldn't believe the tattoo was there. Seeing it always made her heart flutter, but when Beca explained it to people, she just wanted to melt into a warm pile of goo right on the spot.

"Touché…"

Settling comfortably into Beca's side, Chloe watched the spirited games going on around her. Every once in a while Beca would mumble something about how she could've made a more epic save or laughed at someone's antics and Chloe thought _that _was just as entertaining as watching her fiancé flail around in desperate attempts to win. These were her favorite kinds of dates, where there was no pressure, it was just them talking and having fun. It was part of the reason why it was so easy to be with Beca, there were no high expectations or set rules to follow, they could just be themselves.

"You've being entirely too quiet, what's up," Picking up a pretzel bite Beca tossed it in the air and caught it in her mouth. Smiling at the giggle, she spoke between chews, "Still thinking about your dreams? Because if so," She gestured along her body, "It's sitting right here."

Picking up her drink Chloe took a sip, then kissed Beca's cheek, "Actually, I'm thinking about how you're seriously the best person ever and how happy you make me and how excited I am to marry you."

Beca narrowed her eyes playfully, "What do you want?"

"Can't I say I love you and it not have some hidden meaning," Chloe joked.

"No, because I know you, in _every_ sense of the word," Dropping the tough guy persona Beca placed her arm on the back of the couch and moved closer, "I love you too."

"That's all I wanted," Chloe pecked her fiancés lips.

Placing a hand over her heart, Beca breathed a teasing sigh of relief, "Thank god. I thought you wanted something expensive, like more jewelry."

"Oh," Slapping Beca's knee, Chloe giggled at the whine that received. Setting her drink aside she turned with a grin, "Speaking of which, when are we going wedding ring shopping."

"Chlo, it's not even Halloween," This wasn't new to Beca, Chloe had been begging to go for weeks. She loved her fiancés excitement, but they had plenty of time, "There's seven months before our wedding, can we at least wait until after Christmas?"

Chloe had heard that ploy before and she wasn't going to fall for it again, "Baby please, we'll find you something simple."

All Beca wants is a ring with a plain solid band, nothing flashy, "I still think we should wait."

"Please Bec's, picking out rings is a cute couples thing to do and we're a cute couple."

Snapping her eyes to Chloe's, Beca smirked, she had the perfect leverage, "Let's make a deal. I'll take you ring shopping if you let me pick out our costumes for that Halloween party we're going to next weekend."

"Depends on the costume…"

"You'll like it…"

Ever since being forced to watch Indiana Jones last weekend Beca had her costume. In keeping with that theme she thought Chloe would make an exceptionally hot Lara Croft from that Tomb Raider game she'd been playing on her PS4. It wasn't exactly a couples costume, but the characters were both archeologists and she was sure she could smooth talk Chloe into anything.

"What is it?"

"Not gonna tell you…do we have a deal?"

Chloe sat back and blankly stared at Beca, that smirk and those twinkling eyes were concerning, "I have some conditions, under _no_ circumstances will you to be a pirate and me the slutty wench."

"Damn and I wanted to chase you around looking for the booty," Beca replied dejectedly. She actually liked Halloween, she liked coming up with really creative costumes and she liked scaring people, so it was always a win/win situation.

"You also have take me to _at least_ three jewelry stores," Chloe said with excitement

"God I hope this is a dream," Laughing, Beca watched her fiancé bounce around on the couch in excitement. She wasn't going to lie, excited Chloe was one of her favorite things in life, "Anything else?"

"If we find the right ones we're buying them."

Holding out her hand the brunette waited until it was taken, "Deal, we'll go the first weekend in November."

Chloe gave a firm shake, "You better be creative."

Abruptly standing, Beca headed back to her side of the table and loosened up her arms, "Let's go I'm ready to kick your ass now."

Stepping up Chloe gave no warning and severed the ball to an unsuspecting Beca, who amazingly, returned it and gained a point, "Nice save."

"Told you, I'm the master," Slamming the ball for her service Beca held up her hands in victory, "Two nothing."

Even though the game was young, Chloe wasn't off to a good start. Beca was barely winning and was already being antagonistic by heckling her from across the table. She needed to switch up her tactics and as Beca reached for another ball she undid the top two buttons of her shirt with extreme care and purpose. Revealing more skin, she stretched her arm out and fanned herself with the paddle as she watched Beca's serve falter.

"Two to one," The redhead innocently replied with a smile, "Go me."

"Chloe flashing your boobs is against the rules," Beca chided while lunging to volley the ball in the air and then watching it bounce twice on Chloe's side, "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong, three to one in case you lost count."

Switching the paddle to her left hand Chloe wiped the sweat off her palm just in time to backhand the ball across the table. It hit the far right corner and Beca slide for it, shoes squeaking in protest across the floor. When it was tapped back her fiancé looked entirely too pleased until Chloe smacked it to the left side, easily gaining the point.

"Three, two," Chloe stated confidently, "In case you lost count."

"So this if how it's going to be," Standing upright, Beca tested her footing and signaled for a timeout, she was about to up the ante, "What should we play for?"

They were both competitive, even Beca would admit to that, and Chloe always found it interesting seeing who would win and who would sulk. Usually Beca did the sulking and she did the celebrating, but it was still always fun.

Pointing at her fiancé Chloe grinned, "If I win, you're buying me ice cream from that fancy place down the street. Then we're watching some really sappy movie and you have to stay awake for it. If you don't, you're buying me lunch tomorrow."

"That's hardly a deal breaker we always go out to lunch on Saturdays…" Beca shrugged, "Sleeping doesn't seem like a bad option if I lose, which I won't."

"Damn it…" Chloe was at a loss, so she blurted out another option without thinking twice, "Ok, if you sleep, you're still buying lunch, but you have to cook dinner using whatever we get at the farmer's market."

"Now I know you're purposely picking things I love so I'll lose."

"Never," Chloe gasped, "What's your counter offer?"

"We'll do all that," No joke, Beca could really go from some ice cream and relaxing on the couch tonight. Plus she loved any form of grocery shopping, even if Chloe dragged her ass out of bed on a Saturday morning, "But instead we're watching Game of Thrones, I missed a couple episodes. And as a bonus I'll still cook you dinner, but I'm using the grill."

"Will beer involved?"

Beca wore a look of shock and disbelief, she was offended that question even flowed from her fiancés sexy little mouth, "Will beer be involved she asks? Hell yes, drinking beer, getting trashed, listening to music in the backyard next to the grill is everything I want in life. Well besides you, but I already have that and we sleep together _in real life_, not just in your dreams."

"Well, ok then," Throwing her head back Chloe laughed at Beca's enthusiasm, "Can we listen to country music?" She sputtered out trying to calm down.

"Hell no!"

"But I love seeing you sing Luke Bryan songs when you're drunk."

Bouncing a ball, Beca prepared to serve, "You know for something that started out as a friendly bet, we totally disregarded that whole idea and planned the rest of our night and Saturday."

"Oh my god we totally did," Chloe laughed, returning the ball. They easily passed the ball between them a couple of times before she hit it hard and connected with Beca's knuckle. "Three three…see the reasons I love you just keep adding up and that's not a dream."

Shaking her hand, Beca brought it up and sucked on her knuckle to ease the pain, "Why? Because we're so in sync that our bets end up being in both our favor."

"Not all the time," Giving a rather aggressive serve, Chloe laughed when Beca jumped to reach the ball that flew over her head. It was no dice, it careened to the left and didn't even connect with the table. Pounding her fist she now had the advantage, "There are times we come up with ridiculous bets that the other has to do," When Beca laughed, she did too, because over the years they had some crazy ones, "Its just nice when we're on the same page."

Standing Beca gave a crooked smile, god she loved Chloe, "What can I say, we're made for each other."

"We really are…"

Gently serving the ball Beca then jumped back and forth waiting for the return. When it came she dove for it, sliding on a knee she launched the ball in the air and over the net. She was up just in time to easily counter Chloe's next move. That's when she spotted a weakness, the redhead wasn't good at forehand returns, but could put a killer spin on the ball with a backhand. Tapping the ball right down the middle she watched Chloe try to return it, but hit it at a weird angle and it bounced twice before hopping over the net.

"We're even future wife," Beca taunted watching Chloe huff at the lost point. It was cute, "Want to give up? I'm going to win."

"Nope," Beca may think she has the upper edge but Chloe knows exactly how to play the game and she was going to make the younger girl run if she wanted to win. Beca would never let her live down a single loss and it would be talked about for months, "You're going to wish you did more cardio."

"Need I remind you of the totally awesome sex we had this morning," Beca flicked her wrist and the ball went sailing opposite to where she actually intended, but whatever, she still earned a point, "That was my workout for the day."

Chloe picked the bouncing ball up off the floor, she hadn't anticipated that comment and the instant flashback caused her to lose a point. She bit her lip because damn that half awake, groggy, fumbling sex had been awesome, "I wouldn't mind making that our normal Friday thing."

Easily giving a fast serve Beca then dove to her right with a nice save, but Chloe was ready and sent the ball careening to the opposite side of the table for a point. They each had five points and Chloe was making her work for the win, but it was worth it because she'd have bragging rights tomorrow.

It's nights like these Beca never wanted to end, but it was ok that they did because then they were one day closer to being married and she couldn't wait. Giving a wink she smiled, tossed the ball in the air and hit it like a pro tennis player, "Me too, it instantly puts you in a good mood."

"Getting laid does that to you babe," Catching the ball in one hand Chloe laughed, "That didn't even touch the table…" Calling a timeout she went and took a few sips of her drink, "So, how about we make a real bet or I could just continue schooling you."

Placing her paddle down Beca cracked her knuckles, this was a no brainer, "If I win we're reenacting your final dream at some point this weekend, you told me there was four and," She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I've only heard three."

Chloe paused while working through that dream in her head. It was pretty awesome, the premise was the same, she was in Russian Lit for the fourth time, but now Beca was with her. And what started out as giving kisses for correct answers while they studied for their final, eventually led to doing it all over the kitchen as they tried to make their way to the shower. The last thing she remembers is pulling Beca across campus who smugly smiled and bowed to a group of strategically placed Bellas that applauded them as they ducked inside the classroom three minutes late.

"Deal," Now Chloe had a legitimate reason to lose. Yet then again maybe she'd wouldn't, because she actually wanted to see Beca do this bet, "If I win, the first grocery store we see on the way home we're going in and you have pick up the biggest bag of M&M's you can find, hold it over your head, run down the aisle and scream the Skittles are coming!"

"Ohh I like that, you're starting to get on my level Beale."

"Can't let you steel all the thunder…"

"Alright," Beca picked up the paddle and unsafely waved it around, "Let's get it on!"

"I thought you didn't like audiences," Smacking the ball as hard as she could, Chloe doubled over in laughter as it bounced off Beca's forehead. Wiping tears from her eyes she finally managed, "You told Aubrey once third party viewers weren't allowed."

Rubbing her forehead, Beca stepped from behind the table with a smirk, "That's true, but it doesn't mean I can't do this."

An instant later Beca was charging towards her as Chloe dived for the small couch in the corner. Curling into a ball she felt the brunette land on top of her and begin lightly smacking her with a paddle. They were both laughing as Chloe managed to turn over and free the assault weapon from her fiancé.

Tossing the paddle aside, Chloe warped herself around Beca's midsection, pulled up the brunette's shirt and delivered the loudest, wettest, raspberry she could muster. When Beca attempted to stand she held tighter and laughed harder, "I think you've been looking for a reason to do that all night."

"Maybe," Beca couldn't help it, she loved feeling Chloe's arms around her, so she picked up her beer and relaxed into the embrace. Leisurely sipping it she grinned at the redhead squished into the cushions, "You're very comfortable, I could sit like this all night."

"You should be used to it, you like being on top."

"Oh my god would you shut up," Beca playfully shoved Chloe's head harder into a cushion, "And you call me the horny teenager."

"You love me…"

"I do, but it's only because you're hot."

Chloe grinned, she loved this game, "And I'm only marrying you because you're good in bed."

"Well at least we're on the same page."

Tugging on the brunette's sleeve, Chloe waited until their eyes connected, "I love you."

"I love you too," Leaning down Beca gave a kiss. Checking her watch she smirked, they still had an hour before their time was up, "But I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"In your dreams…"

"Oh god here we go with you and your dreams again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: ****Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked this it! I'd love to hear your thoughts let me know! I'm still not 100% confident on the M section but each time I write one I think I improve...**

**Anyways I know these are kind of long but I hope you guys don't mind I just keep writing until I feel it's a good place to end it. Plus I like to have some type of build up before things really get under way. Like how I showed a little of Stacie and Chloe's relationship at the beginning (there will be more of their interaction in future chapters, they actually turn out to be pretty good friends). So even though I title these as "oneshots" i know for a fact they are "long shots" haha.  
><strong>

**Seriously you guys have no idea how appreciative I am for every single one of your reviews and PM's. They literally leave me smiling all day. I keep everyone in my in box and when I get stuck on a chapter I reread them for inspiration. I suck at responding to them sometimes but just know I read each one and you have no idea how much they mean to me. ****So seriously thank you guys from the bottom of my heart.**

**As for next time llvr (sorry its taken me so long to get to your idea but I'm on it now!) and TogetherYoureBlowie had asked for a chapter of Beca and Chloe's Mom interacting. I've got some funny ideas planned I hope that you like what I have in store.  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	20. Pre-Proposal Jitters

**Title: **Pre-Proposal Jitters or The One Time Beca Mitchell Did Something Totally Cliché She Saw in a Movie For Chloe Beale Because It was Worth It

**Rating: **T

**Era: **One week before Chapter 5 (Will You Marry Me) in _No Electricity_

**Disclaimer: **Pitch Perfect, its characters, idea or any references to any of the moves aren't mine. What is mine? Everything else, including any and all mistakes!

**A/N #1: **I want to thank llvr (this is part of the prompt you gave me, the other will be an entirely different chapter) and TogetherYoureBlowie who requested more interaction between Beca and Chloe's Mom. Katherine Beale was introduced in Chapter 5 & 6 when Chloe was being all lovesick over Beca, reading those two chapters might help in understanding her character a little bit, but it's not necessary at all for this chapter. Just know that I write her as a very insightful/funny person who is very much like Chloe, who loves to give Beca a run for her money, but is still very much a loving, and in this case, meddling mother. She is really so much fun to write!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Bec…" Gently sitting down next to her sleeping girlfriend Chloe brushed a strand of hair away. When that failed, she lightly ran her hand down Beca's back, "Baby."<p>

Burrowing into the duvet Beca opened her eyes, for a few seconds she forgot where she was until she saw the light yellow walls and French doors overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. She was in Chloe's old bedroom in The Hamptons and they were visiting for Katherine's surprise birthday party.

"Sleeping beauty awakens…"

Flipping to her back, Beca let her eyes adjust to the light before groggily replying, "Nope, never got a kiss."

"That can be arranged…" Pecking Beca's lips, Chloe smiled and linked their fingers together.

"See, best way to wake up," Blinking a couple times Beca gave a sleepy smile, "What time is it?"

"A little after twelve," Planting a kiss on Beca's cheek Chloe moved to gather her jacket and scarf, "I'm heading out with my Dad to pick up some stuff for tonight, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Sitting up on her elbows, Beca tiredly smiled, "Give me a few minutes I'll go with you guys."

"Stay here, take another nap."

"Here's an idea," Pushing the covers back Beca patted the empty space beside her, "Take a nap with me," Pulling at the sleeve of Chloe's oversized, off-white knit sweater she pleaded, "I know you want to, this bed's screaming naptime."

"It's tempting…" Throwing her jacket on the end of the bed Chloe crawled up next to her girlfriend. Sleep warm, half awake Beca was the best snuggler and it was entirely inviting right now.

"We can cuddle and watch the ice sickles melt while drinking hot chocolate," Beca pleaded accepting another kiss.

Honestly, Chloe wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Beca and sleep for a couple hours. They'd arrived really late last night after working all day and if she didn't need to pickup her mom's birthday cake, she'd be all about naptime.

"Maybe later," Sitting up Chloe reached for her scarf and before she knew it, she was being dragged back down onto the bed.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Beca grinned as her girlfriend fidgeted around until her stomach was comfortably used as a pillow. This was one of those moments that if she had Chloe's engagement ring, in hand, she wouldn't hesitate to ask, "So, who took my shoes off and shoved me under the covers."

After returning from Katherine's favorite breakfast restaurant Beca had wandered upstairs to check her email. She swears she only laid down for five minutes and the next thing she knew, Chloe was waking her up an hour later.

"My mom, she needed to get her glasses," Picking up Beca's fingers Chloe played with them, "And on her way back downstairs she didn't want the sleeping baby panda to be cold."

"Eh she's called me worse," Beca offhandedly replied with a chuckle.

Handing her phone over, Chloe bit back a grin, "She took this incriminating picture."

"Jesus, even while I'm sleeping?" Beca groaned, the picture showed her clutching one of Chloe's stuffed bears, "Ok the smudged eyeliner does make me look pandaish, but was the caption really needed?"

"Oh totally, _soon I will give you cuddles,_ should be your new motto," Chloe giggled taking her phone back.

Beca would never admit to it, but she loved how Katherine Beale teased her, but she wasn't afraid to give it right back, "I'll let it slide, it's her birthday."

"One upping each other doesn't stop for birthday's shorty," Katherine said from the doorway where she'd been watching the two.

Usually Beca was good at keeping her emotions in check, but when she was around Chloe her eyes told an entirely different story. The love radiating between them always made Katherine smile and knowing Chloe had found the one, well that made her extremely happy.

Entering the room, Katherine kicked her daughter's feet that were hanging off the side of the bed, "Chloe your father's waiting for you and Beca I brought you a cup of tea."

Beca sat up to accepted the mug, blowing along the top she took a sip, "Thank you…"

Slipping on her shoes, Chloe smacked another kiss on Beca's cheek, "Later babe…"

"Hey Chlo," Beca laughed when her girlfriend skidded to a halt and flipped around, "You look nice today."

Katherine watched her daughter jog over to give another kiss, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Wait for me mom," Grabbing Beca's face Chloe planted a firm kiss her lips and whispered, "I love you," Against them.

"I love you too," Smacking the redhead's ass Beca casually sipped her tea when Chloe sent her a playful glare, "Can you hand me my laptop bag please?"

"Sure…"

Beca bit her lip and tilted her head for a better view as Chloe bent over to grab the bag. Those dark jeans were hugging Chloe's form in all the right places and she's sure everyone on the planet wishes they had an ass like that. She's also pretty sure that bend and snap technique was totally performed on purpose.

"You're so hot," Beca muttered setting the bag aside.

"You too…" Chloe grinned, "Anything else?"

"Nope," Setting the cup on the nightstand Beca pulled the duvet back up.

"If you're going to sleep why'd you need your bag?"

Closing her eyes Beca shuffled around until she was comfortable, "I didn't, I just wanted to watch you bend over."

"I heard that Beca Mitchell," Katherine's voice resonated from the hallway causing both heads to snap in its direction.

"Opps…" Beca shyly whispered trying to cover up her laughter.

Chloe's mouth hung open as the biggest grin appeared on her girlfriends face. Picking up a pillow she smacked the brunette and bolted from the room.

Beca waited just long enough until she was sure Chloe wasn't coming back before opening her eyes. Reaching for her bag she rifled through it until she found two small boxes resting at the bottom. Opening the bigger of the two she pulled out a white gold engagement ring with three, square cut diamonds on the top. It took a solid month and a half of searching, but she'd finally found it and one week from today, she was going to ask Chloe to marry her.

The night was already planned, the only things left were to get permission from Chloe's parents and check the ring size. She'd tried speaking with Matthew Beale, but he was never alone, because someone, mainly Chloe, was always around. So, her next best option was Katherine, who coincidentally had just about the same hand size as Chloe.

Before heading downstairs Beca snapped a picture and sent it to her mom for approval.

Beca [12:14PM]: I finally found it!

Mom [12:17PM]: It's beautiful Beca.

Beca [12:18PM]: I'm scared she'll hate it and I don't have time to find another…

Mom [12:18PM]: Calm down she's going to love it, knowing you picked it out will only make her love it more.

Beca [12:19PM]: Are you sure?

Mom [12:19PM]: Positive…You still asking next weekend?

Beca [12:20PM]: Yeah and I'm not giving out details, we'll fill you in afterwards, if she says yes…

Mom [12:20PM]: She'll say yes.

Beca [12:21PM]: Am I doing the right thing? What if she's not ready to get married?

Mom [12:23PM]: She is and so are you, I could tell when I visited at Christmas. I need to get back to work, but call me later tonight after you talk to the Beale's. Good luck and remember I love you!

Beca [12:23PM]: Thanks and I love you too.

Putting the ring in its box, Beca grabbed her cup and slipped out of bed to stand in front of the French doors. How does she even start a conversation like this? Sure she and Katherine got along really well and the banter easily flowed, but it's not every day someone asks to marry their daughter. The marriage talk changes everything, because what if Katherine flat out disapproves of the entire thing.

Polishing off her tea, Beca mentally gave herself a pep talk before gathering up her jacket and beanie. If she was going to do this, it needed to be on neutral ground and not someplace where sharp objects could be thrown at her head.

Shoving the ring box in her jacket pocket, Beca adjusted her beanie in the mirror. Letting out a huff of air she pointed to herself, "Don't take no for an answer."

Hopping down the final two steps, Beca rounded the corner to find Katherine sitting in the family room. If she hadn't done a double take, she'd swear that was Chloe propping her feet up on their coffee table, flipping pages in a book.

"Do you ever get mistaken for your daughter," Beca asked flopping down on the opposite side of the u-shaped couch.

"Quite the opposite actually," Marking her page Katherine closed the book with a grin, "She gets mistaken for me, where do you thing she got those good looks."

"Who'd she get the singing from them," Beca taunted trying to keep a straight face.

"Well we can't all be perfect," Katherine shot back setting her book aside.

Beca did a fist pump in the air then pulled out her phone and hit the record button, "Dr. Beale, repeat that, I want verbal proof that you're not perfect."

There was no way Katherine was going to allow Beca the satisfaction, instead she had something else in mind. Clearing her throat she sat up straighter, "Beca Mitchell's a giant softie and her unbadassary shines so bright that it can be seen from outer space. She's a total pushover for Chloe Beale, she even offers up free snuggles."

Totally blindsided, Beca hit the stop button and stupid flew from her mouth, "I only use that line to get Chloe in bed."

"So those are your tricks," Katherine asked in a sly tone wiggling a finger at Beca, "I knew you were a smooth talker."

"I'm not talking about our sex life," Pulling the beanie over her eyes Beca tried to hide her bright red face as she sunk into the cushions. Lifting up the corner of her cap a minute later she saw Katherine grinning, fucking grinning _knowingly _at her. It was the kind of grin she'd expect if Katherine had walked in on her and Chloe doing it and it only made her ramble more, "Which is nonexistent, we don't do anything, I keep my hands to myself and the same goes for her. When we sleep together, we don't _sleep together_, all we do is sleep I promise."

Katherine had Beca right where she wanted, "Good because I don't want to be a grandma anytime soon."

"Oh my god, she stays on her side and I stay on mine. Plus there's no physical way I can get her pregnant," Crossing her arms Beca let out an embarrassed groan, she'd walked into that one, "Ok I'm gonna shut up now, you win."

If Chloe was here, Katherine knew her daughter would be doubled over with laughter at Beca Mitchell's flushed and flustered state. She'd never push the envelope this far if she and Beca didn't have the relationship that they did. They always teased back and forth, but it was never disrespectful and always done in good fun.

And as much as Katherine loved toying with the younger girl it was time to rein it in, "Good, because you can't win against Beale women, it's not in your nature."

Tossing her beanie aside the brunette chuckled at the truth of that, both Beale's even wore the same frustratingly smug look when they'd won. However, she was only wrapped around one person's finger and that was and will always be, Chloe, "I think you and my _lovely_ girlfriend purposely conspire against me."

Moving her glasses to the top of her head Katherine laughed, "You're just too easy Beca…"

"Don't remind me…" Beca dropped her head in defeat.

"So, you going somewhere or are you just really cold," Observing Beca's attire Katherine saw Beca's shoulders tense.

For a few minutes Beca had forgotten why she'd come downstairs and to say she was nervous again was an understatement. Taking a breath she locked eyes with Katherine, shit was about to get real and there was no turning back, "Actually, I was going for a walk, would you like to come? I've got something important I want to talk to you about."

Talks with Beca were interesting and ranged from Chloe to TV shows, while sometimes they'd walk and never say anything. When that first happened, Katherine was worried she did something wrong, but Chloe assured her that Beca just needed company while working things out in her head. And that's when Katherine learned that artistic people, like Beca, process things in a variety of different ways.

"I'd love to," Katherine watched Beca mess with something inside her jacket pocket, as if checking to make sure whatever was inside was still there. Standing Katherine picked up their mugs and moved to the sink, "Let me grab my coat."

"Take your time," Scooting over, Beca scratched Baxter behind the ears. When the English bulldog didn't even bother opening his eyes she chuckled, "You're a lazy mofo."

Katherine stopped halfway up the stairs and poked her head back into view, "Don't talk to my baby like that."

"Well he is," Beca watched Katherine disappear then yelled, "Do you want him to come along?"

"Yes!"

Beca laughed when the dog toppled off the couch into a heap on the floor when he heard the leash jingle. For as fierce as that dog looked, Baxter was the biggest, clumsiest, scaredy-cat she'd ever seen. But she didn't dare say that out loud, because next to Chloe, he was Katherine's pride and joy.

"I don't think you need a leash, you're not coordinated enough to run away," Beca chuckled as his head knocked into the couch while running to meet Katherine in the kitchen.

Katherine waved to Beca and covered the receiver on the phone, "Give me five minutes it's the hospital."

Attaching the leash, Beca mouthed out, "Baxter and I'll be waiting outside."

Beca had barely started down the stairs when she felt a tug on the leash. Turning, she lightly frowned when Baxter took a step back in defiance and stared her down. With an exasperated sigh, she stomped up the steps and carried him down to the beach.

"Jesus Christ you're heavy," Beca's voice cracked as she placed Baxter on the sand. Stretching her back she groaned, "You can forget about me carrying you up them."

As they made their way to the water Beca looked around, it was easy to see why Chloe loved this place so much, it was beautiful. Even the Beale's four bedroom house, which was a stark contrast to the condo she lived in with her mom, seemed to fit right in with the landscape. It was modern and stylish, yet it felt like a home, it felt like a family lived there. In fact, one of her favorite things about the house was all the pictures, they were everywhere and she could spend hours looking at them. Recently, she'd even found a few of her and Chloe and that made her feel like part of the family.

Checking over her shoulder Beca didn't see Katherine so she took the free time to check out the ring again. Holding it between her finger and thumb, she hoped to god she'd picked out the right one, because if Katherine hated it, then so would Chloe and if that happened, she had no idea what she was going to do.

Beca let the ring rest in her palm and thought about what she was going to say. She didn't really have a speech prepared, maybe short and fast was the best way to go, that way she wouldn't trip over words and phrases like she normally does.

"So," Beca held out the ring, pretending Katherine was there, "I'd really like to marry Chloe, is that ok?"

Smacking her forehead Beca needed to do better, that sounded like she was asking permission to play on a swing set. Calming her nerves she decided to try a different route, "You know I love your daughter, I'm thinking about making things official…_Thinking_? That sounds like you're not sure, pull yourself together Mitchell."

Letting out a long breath Beca bounced the ring in her hand, she just needed to be herself, "I just spent a shit ton of money on Chloe and she's worth every penny…"

Before Beca could finish formulating what to say next a cold, wet snowball connected with the back of her head. When she heard quiet laughter she flipped around and saw a brightly smiling Katherine standing a few feet away.

"Direct hit," Katherine said triumphantly as she made her way to her annoyed looking target.

"That was a freebee Dr. Beale," Beca stated matter-of-factly while scanning the area for even the smallest pile of snow, "Consider it an early birthday gift that there's nothing for me to retaliate with."

"Nope," Brushing snow off Beca's shoulder Katherine grinned, "You didn't _think_ before heading to the beach."

Smirking, Beca pointed a finger at Baxter, "That's because I was too busy carrying your damn dog down the steps."

"Excuses," Katherine's voice trailed off as she watched the brunette's face fell, "What?"

Franticly checking her hands and pockets, Beca let out a strangled sob when she realized she didn't have Chloe's ring anymore. As her eyes searched the sand she was regretting her decision to not keep the ring in its box.

For the first time Katherine saw pure panic on Beca's face and she had no idea why, "What's wrong?"

Kneeling down, Beca ran her hands over the sand, "I dropped it."

"What did you drop?" Beca looked lost and confused and Katherine was starting to get worried.

"Something _really_ important," Picking up clumps of sand Beca ground it through her fingers, praying the ring would be there.

Placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders, Katherine crouched down, "What did you lose?"

Beca was on the verge of tears and she let out a shaky breath, "Chloe's engagement ring," Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she tried to remain calm, "I finally find the perfect one and now I lose it."

Katherine felt awful, this was her fault, she thought Beca was bouncing a rock in her hand when she threw that snowball. The last thing she ever expected it to be was her own daughter's engagement ring, "Beca I'm so sorry, we'll find it. What does it look like?"

After giving a description Beca franticly ran her hands through the sand again. Her anxiety was growing by the second and if they didn't find it soon she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

Katherine frowned when Baxter started pushing his paws around the sand, because that wasn't helping, it was only causing a distraction. Moving him to the side, she let out a sigh of relief when saw the ring, "I found it, Baxter was standing on it."

"Thank god, how was I supposed to ask without it," Beca's heart slowed as she sat down. Burying her head in her hands she took a couple of calming breaths before speaking, "I'm sorry I freaked out, its just that I've literally spent every waking hour trying to find that ring and I thought…well I don't know what I thought."

In a way Katherine completely understood Beca's mini-meltdown, an engagement ring was a big deal and the idea of losing it before it could be given away was enough to rattle anyone. Dusting off the sand she held it out, "I'll give this back to you now."

"Thanks," Tightly closing her fingers around the ring Beca safely put it away. Shielding her eyes from the sun she gave a wary smile, "So I guess you know why I asked you out here?"

"I knew this day was coming."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"How?"

"Come on mini-Mitchell lets walk," Extending her hands, Katherine helped Beca stand, "You already know that answer."

As they walked down the beach Katherine glanced to her left and smiled at a nervously fidgeting Beca Mitchell. She always found Beca to be a very interesting and highly entertaining person, yet behind the brash, sarcastic and confident exterior, lived a sensitive, caring and loving person. That's who was walking beside her right now and that's who Chloe talked about constantly and loved.

Turning, Katherine finally broke the silence, "Why now Beca, why not last year or last month and why my daughter?"

"I don't know," Shrugging, Beca moved her eyes to the water. Katherine wasn't giving her any reason to be nervous, but she still wanted to throw up, "We're at a really good place in our relationship and to me, it kinda feels like we're already married. It has for a while actually," Shoving her hands in her pockets she took a deep breath, "I guess it's time to make it official."

"Yes, all that's true and I can see how strong your relationship is, but…" Katherine wasn't looking for a specific answer, but she wasn't going to let Beca off easy, "Why do _you_ want to marry Chloe?"

That's a question Beca honestly didn't have a short answer to, she had an infinite amounts of reasons, "Because I love her more than I ever thought possible and it just gets strong every day. And because she allows me to be myself, she never judges me and she loves me unconditionally even when I'm being a complete idiot or goofball. She's also not afraid to put me in my place or call me out on my shit," They both laughed at how true that statement was, "But mainly it's because she's sweet and caring and compassionate and seeing her smile is the single best part of my day until she says she loves me. And I just want her to know that I'll always be there, that I'll support, protect and love her with everything that I am for as long as she'll have me."

Katherine heard the self-consciousness in that statement and she knew Beca was doing everything in her power to not evade the question, but was still holding back just a little. So, she accepted that answer for now, because she never had any doubt that Beca loved Chloe, even though it took those two lovable idiots a long time to finally figure everything out.

"That's the most I think I've ever heard you speak in one go," Laughing, Katherine playfully bumped their shoulders, "So, that's why you want to marry Chloe?"

"Yes…well there's more but I was kind of saving that for when I formally ask."

"Since when are you _formal_, you say the F word on an hourly basis," Katherine saw the guilty face smile and she loved it. The cursing was just a small portion of Beca's unique style, "I knew you loved Chloe the very first time we met, do you remember?"

It was a couple days before Chloe's graduation and Beca would never forget that encounter. It's probably the only time she ever caught Katherine Beale completely off guard, "How could I forget, it's the first time I realized you and Chloe were almost looked identical."

Katherine shook her head in amusement, she remembered everything about that day, "I'm talking about what happened after."

* * *

><p>"<em>Shh…Amy shut up," Beca whispered taking a step closer to the apartment door and resting her ear against it, "I hear music, Chloe's probably making me lunch. I texted her I was on my way when we were leaving Wal-Mart."<em>

"_Anyone that cooks for you, you need to marry. What are you waiting for short stack," Amy mumbled giving the bright yellow and green Super Soaker in her hands a once over. _

_Standing, Beca shot Fat Amy a glare, "Focus, we're on a mission."_

_Pointing the giant squirt gun at the ground Fat Amy pulled the trigger, looking up she gave a satisfied head nod, "This is your best idea yet."_

_Backing away from the door Beca moved the strap of her orange and green Super Soaker so that the gun was in her hands. This squirt gun resembled a double barreled shotgun and sent two streams of water instead of one, thereby making it way more badass than Fat Amy's. Looking at her attire she knew she looked ridiculous dressed head to toe in black, but Fat Amy insisted. Apparently their attire and the war paint they put on in the middle of store were essential, even though their assault was in broad daylight. _

_Letting the water gun hang, Beca pulled out two of the most awesome looking handheld squirt guns ever from her cargo pants, "You were right these Zombie Strike Deadshot Blasters were the way to go." _

_Amy took a step back when Beca pulled the trigger then twirled them around a finger, "Easy Dirty Harry." _

"_What?" Beca asked shoving them back in her side pockets._

"_Clint Eastwood," All Fat Amy got was a blank stare. Pulling out an identical gun from behind her back she put on an American accent, "Do you feel lucky? Well do ya," Shoving it in Beca's face she grimaced, "Punk."_

_Beca sidestepped out of the way, "Whatever dude…are you ready to do this?" _

"_Let's super soak a ginger," Laying the gun across her chest military style Fat Amy gave a nod and pressed herself flat against the wall, "Why aren't the others here again?" She quietly asked watching Beca guided a key into the lock._

_Silently turning the key, Beca felt the bolt slide into place. Grabbing the door handle she gave a smirk, "Because they don't know how to be stealthy and this is payback for Chloe making you and I sing Barbie Girl to a room full of Trebles."_

"_Good enough for me, let's rock…"_

"_Now as soon as we enter, hit the deck and follow my hand signals." _

_Pushing the door open halfway, Beca slipped through and flipped around, motioning Fat Amy in. As soon as the Australian was inside she silently closed the door and dropped to the ground. Placing a finger over her lips, she reminded Amy to keep quiet, then began crawling down the hall with the Super Soaker clutched in her hands._

_Beca was halfway through the living room and on a direct path to the kitchen when she heard the humming over the running water and radio stop. Glancing over her shoulder she shot Fat Amy an I-can't-believe-you glare because the blonde had just rolled to the opposite side of the room and hit an end table. They froze and stared at the lamp as it precariously wobbled around on the surface before settling down. When Beca heard footsteps she rolled out of view and balled herself up next to a chair._

_Peaking over the arm of the chair, Beca saw the retreating figure before giving her squirt gun a few last minute pumps and nodding towards the kitchen._

_Fat Amy just shook her head and mouthed out, "Abort the mission, I repeat abort the mission, that's not Chloe."_

_Beca squinted at Fat Amy as she moved back to the middle of the living room, all she could make out behind the wild hand gestures was the word Chloe. Shrugging she continued crawling until she reached her destination. Peaking around the corner she saw Chloe's feet under the refrigerator door and quickly motioned for Fat Amy guard the entrance, because she was going in._

_Fat Amy reluctantly nodded, even though she knew this was now a bad idea, they were going to get in so much trouble._

_Grinning, Beca pulled out her extra guns and placed them in her lap for easy access. Chloe was so in for it, she was coming out with all guns blazing in a perfectly planned assault. Bending her knees she planted her feet firmly on the cabinet and giving a strong push, slid into place near the oven. Looking to her left she gave Fat Amy a wink and took aim._

_When the refrigerator door closed Beca screamed, "Payback's a bitch Chlo!"_

_Depressing the trigger Beca unleashed a steady stream of water that connected directly with the redheads back and she heard a yell of surprise. When the pressure decreased she desperately pumped the handle again giving the person, who she thought was Chloe, enough time to flip around before being pelted with water again._

_The second the brunette's eyes landed on the persons face she dropped her Super Soaker and panicked. It was but it wasn't who she thought it was, there were subtle differences, but the one thing that gave it away was the hair, "Holy shit you're not Chloe."_

_Katherine Beale was in shock, the last thing she expected when they surprised Chloe by arriving a few days early was to be the innocent bystander in some kind of elaborate prank. Wiping water from her eyes she saw a scared looking brunette trying to get up, but failing as shoes slipped against the tile floor. Shifting her eyes to the living room she saw a large blonde righting herself and babbling something about vertical running as the front door was almost pulled off its hinges._

"_No I'm not," Katherine said holding back a smile. She had an idea who these two were, the descriptions fit them perfectly, but she wanted them to squirm, particularly the tiny brunette who was now standing, "I'm her mother, who are you?"_

"_Ummmm," The brunette stammered out dropping the Super Soaker to the floor. Reaching for one of the small water pistols she bolted from the room when Chloe's mom lunged for the other._

"_You're not getting away with this," Katherine yelled chasing Beca through the apartment complex. She was halfway down the outside steps when she briefly stopped to aim at a flower tattooed shoulder and pull the trigger, "This thing is impressive."_

"_Fuck," Beca yelped in surprise jumping the remaining few steps, looking behind her she smirked until another jet of water connected with her face. Stepping out into the sunlight she could barely see and tripped after her shoes hit the grass when stepping off the sidewalk._

_Rolling over Beca opened her eyes and was met with a victoriously smiling figure that resembled Chloe so much that it made her do a double take. When both guns were pointed at her, she held her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, I so sorry, we were just messing around and I thought you were Chloe, but you're not. Please don't be mad, we were just paying Chloe back for a bet we lost last weekend. This is not the first impression I wanted to make. I'm not a hoodlum I swear to god."_

"_Are you Beca Mitchell?"_

"_Yes, no, I don't know maybe," Beca sputtered out. When the guns got closer to her face she gulped, "That depends on how much trouble I'm in."_

_Katherine would admit her first impression of Beca Mitchell was nothing short of adorable, "I know who you are."_

"_Ok?"_

"_I've heard stories about you…"_

"_Oh god, I'm not the one who filled Chloe's bath tub with Jell-O, but I was there."_

_Katherine cracked a smile, "Chloe mentioned how cute you were when you ramble and I'd have to agree. She also said not to buy your tough guy persona…"_

_Beca knew Chloe well enough to know that look Dr. Beale was wearing, it was a mixture of competitiveness and humor. Sitting up she intimidatingly laughed because she refused to have her street cred tarnished, "I'm totally a badass, your daughter's just jealous she's not as cool as me."_

_Taking a step closer Katherine grinned, "She said you'd say that. So Beca Mitchell," Tapping a squirt gun under the brunette's chin she took a steadying breath, "Any last requests?"_

_Now Beca knows most logically minded adults, including respected doctors, wouldn't actually chase someone through an apartment complex with water guns. However, she also knows that any type of normal, rational behavior goes right out the window when the last name Beale is involved. She liked Dr. Beale already, even if she was laying on the ground totally losing the game that she started._

_Beca shrugged with a smirk, because peeking over Dr. Beale's shoulder was Chloe, who had probably watched the entire altercation go down. She could see the redhead silently laughing as a stray water gun was picked up, "Just know payback's a bitch."_

"_You won't win," Katherine replied knowingly._

"_Are you sure? Maybe I have an ace in my back pocket," Giving a wink, Beca watched Chloe silently aimed the squirt gun at Dr. Beale's back. Pointedly staring she spoke very clearly, "I think you," She stressed the last word, "Need to reevaluate your game plan."_

"_I do?" Katherine completely understood the underlying meaning, "On three…One…" Lightly waving the squirt gun in her right hand she saw the brunette grin, "Two…Three!"_

_An instant later Katherine tossed the gun to Beca and flipped around. She and Beca started rapidly pulling their triggers as Chloe desperately tried to move out of the way and fire back._

_Laughing, Chloe held up her hands, "Ok, ok you guys win!"_

"_I never lose," Katherine stated in triumph._

"_That sounds vaguely familiar…" Beca deadpanned brushing the grass off her pants._

_Beca laughed as she watched the mother, daughter duo interact for a few minutes until her eyes started wandering. She started at Chloe's feet then slowly moved up to where the tiniest bit of water was making the shirt stick to the redhead's stomach, until they eventually landed on Chloe's smiling and laughing face. She had no idea how someone could look so beautiful and incredibly hot all at the same time and all she wanted to do was walk over and thoroughly kiss those oh so perfect lips until they couldn't breathe anymore._

"_Beca…" Chloe interrupted._

_Coming back to reality Beca saw a smile tugging at Dr. Beale's lips, fuck she'd been caught openly staring at Chloe, "What? Yeah, sorry."_

"_I said I guess you've met my mom," Chloe stated in amusement as the younger girl nervously started shifting from foot to foot, "But I'll introduce you anyway, Beca this is my mom, Katherine and that guy lurking in the corner away from the water guns is my dad, Matthew."_

"_Hello," Beca replied with an embarrassed wave and shy smile. Grabbing the older Beale's outstretched hand she gave it a firm shake, "Nice to finally meet you Dr. Beale, again I'm sorry for scaring you in the kitchen."_

_Refusing to release the hand, Katherine pulled Beca in for a hug, "Please Dr. Beale is so formal call me Katherine and I'm sure Chloe deserved whatever payback she was getting."_

"_Oh, ok so you're a hugger too," Beca awkwardly patted Katherine's back._

"_Where do you think she learned it from?"_

"_Is this why you didn't answer my texts about going out for lunch," Chloe narrowed her eyes while gesturing to Beca's attire and squirt guns. She'd sent numerous texts saying her parents had arrived early and wanted to meet her for lunch, "I was wondering why you never responded."_

"_Amy made me turn my phone off after we bought our weapons, something about GPS tracking," Scratching the back of her neck Beca hoped Chloe wasn't mad, because she was starving, "So is lunch still on cards?"_

_Handing over the squirt guns, Chloe accidentally gave Beca a kiss on the cheek then covered it up by rushing out, "Yeah, we're going to that diner across campus, the one with the milkshakes."_

"_Sounds good," Walking backwards Beca started off in the direction of her dorm, "Can you give me like ten extra minutes, I can't go in there looking like I'll rob the place."_

"_No problem," Chloe laughed before heading for the stairs, "We'll swing by and pick you up."_

"_Hey ginger," Katherine yelled gaining her daughter's attention. Pointing over her shoulder she asked, "I need to dry out, do you mind if I go with Beca?"_

"_I don't care," Chloe smiled, "But your best bet is to ask her." _

_Katherine looked behind her and saw Beca give a small nod. Before leaving she silently spoke, "Chloe she's cute and a good catch, don't let her slip away."_

"_I know mom," Chloe whispered hanging her head as she started up the stairs._

_Jogging across the parking lot Katherine caught up to Beca who was waiting to cross the street, "So, can you going to give me a tour?"_

"_At least one Beale asks nicely," Beca teased as she depressed the crosswalk button, "Chloe usually just tells me what to do."_

"_Now you know how to keep her happy once you're married," Katherine burst out laughing when Beca went white as a ghost and stammered out a sentence that sounded somewhat like, we're just friends, "I'm just teasing you, I know it'll be a few years before that happens."_

_Navigating their way through campus Katherine noticed Beca was a little standoffish, but she knew from conversations with Chloe that was just how the brunette was around new people. So she kept their conversation light._

_It was when Chloe was mentioned that Katherine saw Beca's whole demeanor change, a soft smile and gentle eyes replaced the anxious ones. It was the same look Katherine observed when she caught Beca staring and when Chloe kissed her cheek. In those very brief interactions Katherine knew there was something deeper than friendship going on._

_All Katherine wanted to do was grab Beca, look the younger girl in the eye and say everything that Chloe hadn't been able to for the past three years. Except she couldn't, that would violate Chloe's trust in a big way and she wouldn't do that to her daughter, but she needed to do something. So she was going to do the only thing she could think of, she was going to plant a seed in Beca Mitchell's head and hope that it didn't backfire._

"_Can I tell you something," Katherine glanced to her right, trying to gage Beca's mood, but all she saw was a set of eyes trained on the ground, "This is just between you and me, so you can't tell Chloe…"_

_Eyes venturing back to Katherine's, Beca kept her voice neutral, "I won't…"_

_Katherine needed to tread lightly because this could easily be taken out of context in about twenty different ways. Looping their arms together she slowed the pace a little, "Chloe's my youngest and only daughter and when she left for college I was worried, because she's a very loving and sensitive person who opens her heart to virtually anybody."_

_Beca smiled, "It's part of the reason way she's easy to be around, I've seen her feed a squirrel crackers just because it looked hungry."_

_Katherine laughed, Chloe was a social butterfly who had this innate ability to make anyone, even animals, feel comfortable, "This is true, but have you ever noticed that not everyone gets to see her whole heart? She's very selective who she shares that with and that's what I was most worried about. I was worried the wrong people would see it and that they would use that knowledge against her, instead of embracing her, flaws and all, for the extraordinary person that she is. Then she met Aubrey."_

_Kicking a rock Beca continued to allow herself to be dragged along as she digested what was just said. Chloe did have a unique way of interacting with people, but she always knew something was being held back. She never felt that way though, they were best friends who were very open and honest with each other about everything. Over the last three years she'd learned all of Chloe's fears and dreams and she'd felt privileged to be allowed in._

"_And she's the first person Chloe's told everything to?" Hearing Katherine give a firm no, Beca gave a questioning look, "I find that hard to believe, that's her best friend."_

"_You're right, but she hasn't let Aubrey in one hundred percent, it's about at a ninety-five," Pausing Katherine let that sink in, "There's someone else who knows absolutely everything and holds Chloe's heart."_

_Sure Aubrey has been there since dropping Chloe off at college, but the blonde was nothing more than just a best friend. With Beca, Katherine knew there was something more, something extra special that Aubrey wasn't privileged to and that thing was love. Katherine had waited years to see who Chloe would finally trust enough to give that to and that person was standing right in front of her. Chloe had given her heart and love to Beca Mitchell, who was totally oblivious that she was carrying such an enormous gift, yet was doing it with care._

"_Are you saying I'm that person," The question was so quiet that Beca's not even sure she heard her voice._

_Katherine knows Beca is trying to grasp everything she's saying, but what she needs to drive home next is that Chloe only relinquishes that part of her soul to the person that most deserves it. _

_Stopping under a tree Katherine looked Beca in the eyes, "That's exactly what I'm saying. When she first started talking about you I knew you were different from all her other friends. You take care of her, watch out for her and are there for her when she needs you the most. Yet you never ask for anything in return, why?"_

"_Because she's my best friend and she already gives so much of herself that there's no need to ask for more," Beca's reply was quick and honest. It was no use trying to lie, if Katherine was anything like Chloe, then she'd be called out the instant each lie left her mouth._

"_And that's why after hearing about everything you've done for her that you, Beca Mitchell, are the right person to hold her heart and everything that comes with it…" _

"_But I'm just me, I'm nothing special, I just treat her the way I think she should be treated, because she deserves the best."_

"_That's all she wants," Katherine watched as the younger girls eyes intentionally shifted away, it was a blatant attempt at diverting attention away from what was just said. Reaching out she placed her hands on Beca's shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet again, "I don't know anything about your past, I just know you've been hurt and you've let Chloe in. I don't think you realize it, but you've given her the same things she's given you. You keep giving her tiny pieces of the Beca Mitchell puzzle because you trust her more than anyone."_

_Beca had no idea how someone could understand her so well after never having met before. It felt like Katherine knew everything about her and she had no idea how that even happened, "And I always will, she's the best person I know and I never want to lose her."_

_The words were simple, but they spoke volumes to Katherine, "Then let her in more, give her everything you've got, then give her more. Chloe's a very special person and I'm not saying that because she's my daughter," At this Beca smiled and she finally felt like she was getting through, "All she wants is to give her all to someone and to have those feelings returned, but she'll never tell anyone that. Hell, we all have our own internal battles and so does she, but with feelings like this she needs someone to meet her halfway. No, I take that back she needs someone to make the first move, because as confident and as outgoing as she is, there's one thing that truly scares her and that's having her heart shattered into a million pieces."_

_Shoving her hands in her pockets Beca stared at the ground, deep down she already knew everything Katherine just told her. Chloe is a very complex person and it was one of the many reasons why she was in love with her. Things were clicking into place, but Beca needed exact confirmation before she could take the initiative to say something._

_Venturing her eyes back to Katherine, Beca gave a tight smile, "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"_

"_I'm only telling you the obvious things I see, nothing more…" _

"_Ok…"_

_The breakthrough was happening, Katherine could see it, but she had no idea how long it would take for Beca to get her shit together and say something. Hopefully it was soon, because lets face it, she's been trying to get Chloe to say something for three years and that ship's still docked in the harbor. She only had this one opportunity with Beca._

_Taking a deep breath Katherine grabbed the younger girl's hands, "The last thing I'm going to say is don't lose her Beca, don't let her wander away from you, because the minute she's gone there may be no getting her back. Fight through whatever's going on in your head and in your heart, but don't let her be the one that gets away. Don't let her be the one who you ask yourself years later what if, because if that happens just know that your heart is not the only one that will be broken."_

"_So what do I do?" Biting her lip Beca saw exactly where Katherine was coming from. In a way it was painful, but it was also a relief knowing that maybe, just maybe there was hope that she and Chloe could be together. Yet now she was more fucking confused than ever, "I have no idea what to do next."_

"_Don't jump to any decisions right now, take some time and process everything. Like I told you, I'm just a third party looking in," Giving their hands a squeeze Katherine put on a reassuring smile, "But from what I can see there's something special between you two, she looks at you differently and I think you'll eventually figure out why."_

_Beca had so much to think about and in some crazy roundabout way everything sounded so fucking similar to what Stacie tells her on a daily basis. Yet there was still that lingering feeling that maybe Katherine read the signals wrong and she'd end up making a fool out of herself in front of her best friend. Her head was spinning and Katherine was right, it was probably best not to try and process all this information right now._

_Wiping her nose Beca let out a breath, "Do you give this speech to all of Chloe's friends?"_

"_Only the ones I feel matter the most…" Katherine shot back in a lighthearted tone, "Aubrey got a different one and I may or may not have called her a pain in the ass." _

"_One question," Beca was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, anyone who made a dig at Aubrey Posen was ok in her book, "Did she try to give you that don't fuck with me face?"_

_Katherine laughed as Beca grinned like a kid on Christmas, "Nope, believe it or not, she was cowering in her chair. Aubrey may have control issues, but she won't get her way with me and I won't let her push Chloe around, especially in my home."_

"_Man I wish I could've seen that," Beca said regretfully. And just like that it was like the previous conversation had never happened, both Chloe and Katherine had a knack for easily changing the subject in the blink of an eye._

_Looking up at the old brick building Katherine admired it before setting her eyes on Beca again, "So, are you going to change out of your hoodlum outfit or are you going to try and get carted off to jail again?"_

"_Oh my god, of course Chloe told you that," Crossing her arms Beca had no defense other than, "I have no desire to get arrested again."_

"_Is it true what they say about jail? Do people really make other people their property," Katherine asked in a quiet, serious tone as she stepped closer. _

"_I never gave anyone the chance, I kept my eyes averted and never sat down because it was dirty and I was in a flight attendant outfit."_

"_Well you know some people like that look," Katherine shot back, but this time couldn't hide the laughter. The bewildered and horrified look she got was hilarious, she was getting Beca worked up and it was just what she was aiming for. These next three days were going to be great, her teasing was going to be endless and Beca couldn't do a thing about it._

"_I was not somebody's bitch for the whole two hours I was in there if that's what you're insinuating," That's when the brunette recognized what was happening, giving her best smirk so she rolled the tough guy persona, "When a badass like me walks in, packing heat," Lifting her arms up she flexed her biceps, "Bitches take a step back."_

"_Well if you were to get arrested today the only guns you'd be packing are bright green plastic ones filed with water. You're as uncool as it gets," Katherine instantly replied following Beca inside the dorms and down the hall, "Plus your aim sucks."_

_Beca flipped around once she was in front of her door, "You take that back, it was perfect. I nailed you right in your back and face."_

"_It was not…" Katherine coolly stated causing Beca to scoff while unlocking the door._

"_Was too…"_

_Katherine grinned as they stepped inside the room, "Toddlers have a better aim then you and that's surprising because you're the same size."_

_Beca gave Katherine a light shove, "Did you really just make a height joke, what if I found that offensive?"_

"_You've used the F word no less than seven times since we've met, what If I found that offensive?"_

"_Touché…"_

"_Get used to it, I'll grow on you," Glancing around the room Katherine smiled at the record collection Chloe was constantly talking about. It was huge and took up a big portion of the bookshelves. Walking over she pulled a record down, "How does a small person like you reach the top, I know your mother told you not to climb on things."_

_Pulling out a t-shirt and jeans Beca stepped inside her and Stacie's closet to change. Poking her head out she shot a glare at Katherine, "So this is how our relationship's going to be?"_

"_Yep," Flipping over the record Katherine read the back before putting it down and picking out another one, "Can we listen to this I haven't heard it in years?"_

"_Sure…"_

_And in a split second they were off onto another topic and all Beca could do was laugh, because Katherine Beale was just as flighty and just as quick to change the subject as Chloe._

* * *

><p>"Do you understand now what I said back then," Katherine asked as they continued down the beach.<p>

After thinking a few seconds Beca nodded, "You were right about everything and it's kind of weird, because up until you forced me to listen, I felt lost. I'd never been in love before and coming to grips with that and being scared she wouldn't feel the same way was enough to make me keep pushing all my feelings away. It's why it took me so long to say anything."

"Trust me when I say this Beca, she was just as scared as you," Taking Baxter's leash Katherine tugged on it to make him catch up.

No one would probably believe that because Chloe just had this incredibly social personality, but everyone has things that scared them. Katherine would never tell Beca just how scared Chloe was because that didn't matter anymore. All that matters now is that everything worked out, although it took a hell of a lot longer than she ever expected. She tried her very best to guide them in the right direction, but they ended up being more hardheaded then she ever imagined.

"Why didn't you just say Chloe was in love with me," Beca voice broke the silence with a question that had been gnawing at her for a long time.

Katherine's reply was instant, "Because it's not what you needed to hear. How would you've felt if some crazy lady forced you to admit things you weren't ready to admit?"

"Ambushed and I probably still never would've said anything," Glancing over Beca saw Katherine intently looking at her, she'd just been caught in a lie. Adjusting her beanie she sighed, "Ok fine, we probably would've started a relationship we weren't mentally prepared for yet. And taking on a serious long distance relationship while trying to figure out our feelings would've been tough…I mean it sucks thinking about how long it took us to get our shit together, but in a way it's good you know, because I don't think I could've handled what we have now while still in college."

"Why is that?" Katherine would admit it was painful to watch them go through all that heartache for so long, but thinking about it now, Beca was right.

Beca stopped walking and turned to fully look at Katherine, she was about to say one of the most important things ever, "Because a person like Chloe and a relationship like ours deserves my undivided attention. Trust me, I regret not saying something sooner every, single, day of my life, but I wouldn't change anything and I don't think she would either," Shrugging she shifted around in the sand. She can't believe how open she's being right now, but it actually felt good to say these things, "Since the day I kissed her, hell even before that, I've put my entire being into loving her and showing her exactly how much I love her every day. She _is_ the reason I moved to New York City even though I wasn't exactly sure what would happen between us, because wither we're friends, girlfriends, lovers, if she's my fiancé or my wife, she's my entire world and I can't live without her…Wow, ok, that was a lot that came out all at once, but it's the absolute fucking truth."

"And I believe it," Katherine replied confidently, as they she started back down the beach towards the house, "Believe it or not, _that_ was the answer I was looking for when I asked why you wanted to marry Chloe."

Shoving her hand deep into her jacket pocket Beca felt for the ring and when the cold metal connected with her fingers, she decided to go for it, "So, with all that said I'm gonna ask you now."

"Nope, not yet," Katherine said with a teasing smile, "We're halfway home, I'll let you know when you can ask."

"Is it you're goal in life to make me suffer?"

"Yes, yes it is…" Grinning Katherine loved tormenting Beca. Plus she wasn't going to give Chloe's hand away in marriage that easily, "We have a special relationship, I like to think it's because we're on the same wavelength."

Shaking her head Beca laughed, "Nope, you just have a few screws lose."

"I act that way in an effort to scare you off," Giving a wink, Katherine skeptically looked at Beca, "But it hasn't worked yet, I better up my game."

"Trust me if I can handle Chloe and her crazy antics on a daily basis, you're a piece of cake," Beca deadpanned.

Katherine shrugged, "Like mother like daughter."

"Isn't that the truth…" Beca's voice trailed off and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Stopping close to the house, Katherine looked over and saw an expression similar to the one that summer Chloe brought Beca home for the first time, "Why do you look so scared?"

Beca's head shot up at the concerned voice and tried to give a smile, "Because I've never done this before, I never, ever thought I'd be standing here with a ring in my hand getting ready to ask _permission_ to marry someone, it's like I'm in some sappy romance movie that Chloe loves, but whatever here I am."

There was so much emotion in Beca's voice that it almost made Katherine step back, because this moment was very significant. Beca was a private person and for her to be stepping this far out of that comfort zone was a big deal and she was making the effort solely for Chloe. Katherine was pretty sure _this_ was the Beca that Chloe saw on a daily basis, the one that did all these random romantic things just to see Chloe smile. Because this moment right here would make Chloe smile.

"There's no need to be nervous," Searching the younger girls face Katherine saw the tension slowly slip away, "Save that for Chloe, she eats up all that cute stuff you do up. I think you use it to get your way."

Even though this was a serious situation, Beca let out a chuckle, "I never get my way, she uses the puppy dog eyes and pout like a champ."

"Forgot about that," Katherine laughed.

"Just another reason why I love her…"

Katherine hiked a thumb over her shoulder and smiled, "So we're home, what do you think about everything that was said?"

"I think you're a meddling mother…" Beca blatantly replied with a grin.

"I only did it out of love," They smiled at each other and much to Katherine's surprise Beca actually initiated a hug. But when she heard a quiet thank you, she honestly wanted to cry, instead she held tighter, "And because like Chloe, when I see something I believe in I go after it."

Stepping back Beca looked at the house and thought it was kind of symbolic, because once she gets her answer she'll officially be a part of the family that lives there. Moving her eyes back to Katherine she fumbled with the ring in her pocket, "I know the real reason was because you wanted me to see what you've been observing for a long ass time."

"Almost six years," Katherine laughed, "I can feel the love whenever I see you two together and I know that sounds funny, but I really can. You guys are perfect for each other and that's something I think every parent wishes their child could find."

Letting out a breath, Beca watched it fog around them before speaking, "For the first time in my life I'm completely and utterly happy."

"I know, I see that every time you look at her. I saw it the first time I met you and I saw it upstairs before she left," Switching Baxter's leash to the other hand Katherine took a step back and began sizing Beca up. When the brunette flinched she laughed, "Just practicing the future mother-in-law routine."

"That's if she says yes," Beca nervously messed with a button on her coat.

"She will…"

"How do you know…"

Katherine nonchalantly waved a hand, "Because if she doesn't, I'll kick her ass."

Chuckling, Beca would actually pay money to see that happen, "So I take it from the mother-in-law spiel it's safe to ask now?"

Planting her feet firmly in the sand, Katherine prepared herself, "Hit me with it Mitchell."

"You want the whole speech or just the nitty-gritty?"

"For the past," Looking at her watch Katherine faked a tired and annoyed sigh, "Hour and a half you've been reciting your undying love for my daughter. Do you think I want to hear you ramble on for another twenty minutes about all the cute things she does?" Dropping her hands Katherine blankly stared at the brunette trying to keep up her neutral attitude, "Save it for your wedding vows."

"So that's a yes then?"

"I don't know you didn't ask…"

"And here we go again," Beca tossed out. When she saw Katherine's shoulders shake with laughter she joined in.

Poking Beca's shoulder Katherine quickly spoke, "Get on with it, I want a better look at this ring."

Jumping up and down Beca got into the zone, what zone that was she had no clue, but she was in it. Cracking her knuckles she went for it, "So I'm going to make this short and sweet…"

"Just like you," Katherine laughed when Beca rolled her eyes.

"Marriage is a big step and one I never thought I wanted to take until I met Chloe. Now every time I look at her that's all I can see, it's all I want. She drives me crazy, crazy enough to get this tattoo" Pushing up the sleeve of her jacket she pointed to Chloe's signature on her arm, "And crazy enough to buy this," Digging around in her pocket she pulled out the ring and handed it to Katherine, "And that makes everything official, but before I can ask her, I'm asking for you and Matthew's blessing first."

"_This_ was the cause for all the hype a little while ago?" Katherine teased as Beca bit her lip in suspense, "Are you sure this is what you want, because there's not take backs…"

"Yes," Holding her breath Beca anxiously waited as Katherine closely examined the ring. The anticipation was killing her and sucking in air the coldness burned her lungs and caused her next sentence to be rushed out faster than expected, "Chloe is the love of my life and I want to marry her, more than anything I want to marry her."

"Well all I can say is welcome to the family," Handing the ring back Katherine saw a smile slowly creep up Beca's face.

If Beca wasn't such a badass she'd be jumping up and down with joy right now, but she had a street cred to maintain, "That's a yes?"

Giving a wink, Katherine dragged Beca in for a hug, tightening the embrace she whispered, "The ring is perfect, all the effort you put into finding it was worth it."

"Are you sure, cause I kinda have another one," When Katherine pulled back to look at her with a questioning face, Beca shyly smiled, "I'm not kidding…I left this ring at the jeweler to be sized and polished, but when I went to pick it up, I saw the other one and I bought it too. But I'm almost a hundred percent sure this is the one."

Closing Beca's fingers around the ring Katherine laughed, indecisively buying two rings was typical Beca Mitchell style, "Go with your gut, but I'm telling you that's the ring. She'll love it, don't give her any other one."

"Thank you," With a shaky hand Beca wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was one step closer to being engaged to Chloe Beale. Letting out a puff of air she grinned, "Can you try it on? I want to make sure I got the right size."

Nodding, Katherine slipped off her own rings, before sliding on Chloe's. It easily wiggled right into place and holding her hand out the simple, yet elegant solid band with the three diamonds looked absolutely flawless when the sun hit it. It just screamed Chloe, Beca had gotten her daughters style perfectly.

"It fits, you did good Beca," Biting her lip Katherine tried not to smile while she slide the ring off. Looking up with worried eyes she faked a frown, "Uh oh."

"What do you mean _uh oh _Katherine? Don't give me uh oh," Beca asked, panic rising in her voice as her heart pounded in her chest.

"I can't get it off…"

"Oh shit," Grabbing Katherine's hand, Beca yanked it closer causing Katherine to take a step forward. When the ring easy moved off the finger she shoved the older, laughing, Beale away and took a few calming breaths. Whipping the box out she safely secured the ring inside and she felt her blood pressure lower, "You're as bad as Chloe, why do you have to give me a heart attack."

Slinging an arm around a grumbling and annoyed brunette, Katherine threw her head back and laughed until her sides hurt, "That was an opportunity I just could let slide," She managed between fits of laughter, "Your face was priceless, you're too cute for words sometimes."

Beca let out and exasperated sigh, she should've seen that one coming, it was her own fault, she walked right into that prank, "I did not want to propose tonight by shoving your hand in Chloe's face…My proposal is happening next weekend not tonight, I've already planned it."

"It would've been an awesome birthday present to accompany the surprise party you guys are throwing me," Katherine wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. She wasn't a hundred percent sure about the party, but watching Beca's face drop told her everything.

Scratching her head, Beca kicked the sand, "How'd you figure out the birthday party?"

"I didn't…" Katherine crossed her arms in victory and gave a satisfied smile when Beca's shoulders slumped, "You just told me."

"You're as bad as Chloe do you know that? You two just can't let things be a surprise," Beca protested. Looking up, she gave a wave to her girlfriend who was standing at the top of the stairs. When Chloe sprinted towards them she turned to Katherine with pleading eyes, "Can you at least keep the ring a secret until next Sunday?"

"Sure…Oh and Beca," Katherine spoke in a low tone watching Chloe making made her way over to them, "This proposal better be done right, otherwise I'll brake your legs."

Grinning, Beca knew what she had planned was perfect, Katherine had nothing to worry about, "Trust me she has no idea this is coming, it's all very personal, she's gonna love it."

"I know she will…"

"Ten bucks say's Chloe jumps into my arms with a very girly, _hey baby_…"

Katherine crossed her arms and took a step back to watch her daughter run the final few feet and launch herself at Beca. All she did was laugh when Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and peppered the brunette's face with kisses.

"Hey baby," Lowering her feet to the ground Chloe pecked Beca's lips again, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Holding out a hand towards the older Beale, Beca smirked, "You owe me ten bucks Katherine."

Tugging on Baxter's leash Katherine started making her way back towards the house. Stopping at the top of the steps she called out, "I never agreed to that bet because Chloe does that to everyone."

"What was that about," Chloe laughed.

"I can't believe that fucking dog went up the steps all by himself, after I carried his ass all the way down. He was just playing me…"

"Well he is a Beale…"

"Shut up," Beca replied annoyingly.

Lacing their fingers together Chloe tugged Beca through the sand, "Did you guys have fun?"

"We did, your mom's awesome," Swinging their hands Beca ran her thumb along Chloe's ring finger. An engagement ring would be sitting there soon, "But now I'm starting to get cold."

Leaning in Chloe kissed Beca's cheek with a smile, "Is naptime still in the cards, because I distinctly remember being promised cuddles and hot chocolate before I left and we have a few hours before the party."

"I think that can be arranged, minus the cuddles," Beca dramatically whined when she got a punch to the arm.

"Hey, not cool, in the Beale household cuddles are mandatory," Flipping around Chloe walked backwards. When Beca's arms circled her waist she giggled as they unsteadily walked together until her ankles hit the bottom stair, "Even badasses like you can't escape them."

"Fair enough, but _only_ because it's protocol," Resting her hands on the railing Beca flicked her eyes to Chloe's lips.

"It is, you know what else is protocol?" Tilting her head, Chloe brushed her nose against Beca's refusing to connect their lips.

Inching closer Beca saw Chloe's eyes flutter shut and she breathed out, "What?"

Running her fingers through the hair at the base of her girlfriend's neck, Chloe felt Beca's breath hitch and she grinned, "Kissing me like you mean it…"

Beca didn't need to be told twice, closing the miniscule gap she started a kiss so slow and so inappropriate that she was thankful Dr. Beale was out of eyesight. She was on a mission to make Chloe fucking melt and judging by the tiny moan and tightening of grip on the back of her neck, she was succeeding.

Pulling back Chloe rested their foreheads together, flickering her eyes open she was instantly met with a stare that made her toes curl. Taking a shuddering breath she spoke, "Damn the way you kiss should be illegal."

"You're not half bad yourself," Letting out a slow breath, Beca suggestively ran her eyes along Chloe's body while biting her lip. Giving a loving smile she softly spoke, "So are we going to get this cuddle time thing started or what?"

"Yes," Chloe said excitedly, "I'll make the hot chocolate, two marshmallows right?"

"You know it babe," Beca laughed at her girlfriend's enthusiasm as the stairs were taken two at a time. God she loved everything about Chloe Beale and she couldn't wait to get married.

When Chloe didn't hear footsteps she turned around and laughed when she caught Beca staring, "What are you waiting for? You know the rules, you're in charge of finding something on Netflix and keeping my spot warm while I make the hot chocolate!"

"I'm just admiring the view…"

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, "You're not even looking at the ocean Beca."

Beca gave a seductive smirk, "I'm talking about your _ass,_" She swirled a finger in its direction, "In those jeans Beale. I swear to god you paint them on just to torment me."

"I thought you were a boobman," Chloe teased.

Purposely pounding her feet up the steps Beca stopped on the top step and got nose to nose with her girlfriend, "You know what?

"What?" Chloe grinned.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away."

Taking Beca's beanie Chloe put it on and sauntered off past the pool and to the backdoor, "You're awful…"

Beca waited until Chloe stepped inside the house before yelling, "Hey do you have a shovel?"

Chloe grinned, sticking her head out the door she knew exactly where this was going, "No, why?"

"Because I'm _digging_ that ass," When Beca saw Katherine Beale's head pop up next to Chloe's, she instantly regretted that lame pickup line and subsequent ass smacking motion she was doing.

"I heard that Beca Mitchell..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: ****Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked seeing just how instrumental Katherine Beale thought she was to the whole situation. ****All Katherine did was give a little nudge by insinuating/scaring Beca (who we all know does things when she wants, ******on her terms and in her own time) into thinking that she **********was going to lose Chloe if she didn't say something. ********I truly think it's in Beca's nature to way over think things, which is why I feel it took one more year for her to really come to grips with her feelings and say something. Besides this whole scenario just makes their love story that much more epic, because Katherine basically confessed everything, yet neither of them did anything about it...But that's my take and intention for the flashback. The rest was just Beca being the loveable and fluffy nerd we all love by doing something so movie cliche because she knows Chloe adores romantic things like that... I****'d love to hear your thoughts let me know!**

**Seriously you guys, THANK YOU, for all your reviews and PM's. They literally keep me smiling all day and motivated to keep writing. Each and every comment means so much, so ****thank you guys from the bottom of my heart!**

**For next time who wants to see Beca make another trip to the hospital and get all whacked out on pain killers again!? vjordan13 sent me an awesome prompt that I am going to expand on and another "guest" requested it! So let's see how it goes, hopefully it will be funny and have some serious friendship bonding between Aubrey/Beca as well as Stacie/Chloe**

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	21. The Puppy

**Title: **The Puppy or The Day Payton Mitchell Said His First Bad Word and Beca Mitchell Was Upset She Missed It

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post - _No Electricity _and Post _Cuddle Club (_Chapter 17)

**Disclaimer: **My fellow Aca-People unfortunately Pitch Perfect, its characters, idea or any references to the moves aren't mine. Everything else, including any and all mistakes mine!

**A/N #1:** I know I said this would be Beca's Hospital Trip #2, but needed some extra time with that one. So, I had been working on this chapter off and on for since June and I thought I finish it...I hope Payton Mitchell and all his cuteness makes up for not seeing Beca all hyped up on painkillers...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What ya eating Payton," Beca asked entering the kitchen. Without saying a word he grinned and waved a slice of watermelon it at her before shoving it in his mouth. Crouching down next to his chair she kissed the side of his head, "Can I have a piece?"<p>

Payton nodded picking one up and holding it out, "Here Mommy."

When Payton playfully forced the fruit in her mouth, Beca's heart melted when he softly giggled, god it sounded just like Chloe, "Geez Pay you almost missed."

"Sorry," He replied finally doubling over in laughter.

Sipping her coffee, Chloe silently watched the two, they were being too cute and too loud for six forty-five in the morning. Which was surprising, because Beca wasn't a morning person, but try telling that to the toy dinosaur currently in her wife's hand. It was smashing stray Cheerios and roaring, while Payton attempted to pick them up before they were turned to dust. She knows Beca will claim it was all an effort to make him laugh, but that was just an excuse used to justify playing with his toys.

"Beca quit playing with his food," Chloe lightly scolded causing them to jump, "He needs to eat and you're making a mess."

Dropping the dinosaur, Beca shyly smiled before making her way across the kitchen. Placing the palms of her hand on the counter, she bracketed Chloe in, "Good morning my love."

"Morning baby," Palming Beca's cheeks Chloe gave a kiss.

"Why's he up so early," Taking a sip of coffee Beca moved to the refrigerator.

Ducking her head behind the open door, Chloe spoke in a low tone, "He's excited, while you were in the shower he woke me up asking if it was time to pick up the puppy."

Closing the door Beca shifted to the counter to put a bagel in the toaster. Looking over her shoulder at Payton she smiled, "He's done a great job keeping it a secret, but he almost gave it away last night."

"I know," Chloe only told him two days ago and she was surprised he wasn't constantly talking about it. But she'd made a big deal about not telling Beca, "You did a great job changing the subject."

Smearing cream cheese on the bagel, Beca didn't even bother looking away, "He's only three and already _way_ better than you at keeping secrets."

Glaring at her wife, Chloe's mouth hung open for a few seconds, "Hey, I've gotten a lot better…" Seeing that smirk she playfully rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I married you sometimes."

"Almost nine years and I'm sorry, but it's to late to back out now blabber mouth."

Damn, maybe Beca had a point, but surprises were too good to keep bottled up. Whatever, Chloe didn't really care, she'd continue blabbing and snooping through drawers until the day she died. Plus, she knew for a fact Beca thought it was cute, frustrating, but cute.

"You're lucky I love you."

"I'm not so sure about that sometimes," Beca deadpanned, then stumbled back and laughed when a hand shoved her shoulder.

"Mom no pushing, that's not nice," Both parents head shot in the direction of the sleep tousled brown haired boy who was intently scooping Cheerios onto his spoon.

Licking the knife, Beca set it in the skink and stared at Chloe who was trying to keep a straight face, "Yeah Mommy that's not nice."

Quietly laughing Chloe mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I talked to the pet store yesterday," Beca said putting the cream cheese away and pulling out the orange juice, "Everything's set, the puppy got his shots yesterday and is ready whenever you guys are," Unscrewing the cap she took a swig.

Glaring, Chloe snatched the carton of juice out of Beca's hands and got out a glass, "So no vet today?"

"Nope, they said next week was fine…"

Handing the glass of orange juice over Chloe and grinned, "So I had an idea," When Beca raised an eyebrow she stepped closer, "I know we're pretending to let Payton choose the dog so he can surprise you, but what do you think about letting him pick out a few extra things on his own?"

Before Payton was born, Beca knew Chloe would be an amazing mother and now she's pretty much in awe of that amazingness every single day. Having a kid together was easily one of the best decisions she ever made, because not only was the redhead loving, compassionate and caring, but it never faltered, even when faced with puke, runny noses, scraped knees or on rare occasions angry. It was impressive to say the least and Beca could only hope she was a tenth of the mother Chloe was.

"I like it, you're such an awesome mom," Beca meant every word and sealed it with a kiss, "What do you have in mind?"

"You know like a collar and leash, dog stuff…"

Taking a bite of the cinnamon raisin bagel, Beca spoke between chews, "Hell let him pick out a few toys too."

"Now who's the awesome mom," Chloe animatedly said pinching Beca's cheeks, "Just make sure to act really surprised, it's a big deal for him to think that this was his idea."

Beca couldn't wait to see her sons reaction, because he acts and looks just like Chloe when he's excited about anything, "I will, imagine how pumped he'll be when he finds out it's his too and he's gets to help take care of it."

Beca figured she'd have to turn on the Mitchell charm and really work her wife into the notion of dog, but all it took was one brief mention. After that initial discussion, they'd decided to wait another year until Payton was a little bit older so he could really interact and help care for the dog.

"He's going to love it, do you want me to FaceTime you for their first meeting," Chloe whispered behind Beca's back as they moved towards the kitchen table.

"Whatever you want…" Beca said passively turning her head.

The look Beca saw was one of the many she loved on Chloe, it was one of her favorite things in life. It was of someone practically bursting at the seams with anticipation, like the greatest thing since sliced bread had been discovered and it needed to be shouted from the rooftops. Most of the time, she just held on tight for the ride, because after almost nine years of marriage, she'd learned that a hyperactive Chloe Mitchell no joke.

Poking the middle of her wife's back, right between the shoulder blades, Chloe knew they both couldn't wait to bring the newest member of their family home, "You wanted this just as bad as me Beca Mitchell, don't deny it…"

Giving a wink, Beca set her plate and glass down before pulling out a chair, "Maybe…"

* * *

><p>"<em>It's nice of Stacie to watch Payton for the afternoon," Reaching for Chloe's hand, Beca held the door open as they exited the tiny café where they just finished lunch. <em>

"_Restaurants are different when we don't have to order a meal from the kids menu…" _

"_I love having him around, but," Beca grinned, "It's nice having you all to myself."_

_Lacing their fingers together, Chloe stopped and planted a firm kiss on her wife's lips, breathing in everything that was Beca. With a final peck she added, "Me to, but he was so cute when we dropped him off."_

"_He was," Payton had literally jumped out of Beca's arms the minute her best friend opened the door, "When he said he missed her and kissed her cheek, I swear to god Stacie almost cried."_

"_He loves Stacie…"_

"_Most guys do…" Beca laughed when Chloe's expression changed into a semi-horrified one, "I'm kidding, he's three, he's not interested in her boobs yet."_

_Starting down the sidewalk Chloe giggled, "You're right, it's probably because Stacie and Chris take him to the park and buy him ice cream."_

"_What can I say, they know the way to his heart."_

"_Yep, they do…"_

"_Plus he's like the mini-boy version of you, but with brown hair, so he's cute. Which that means he gets whatever he wants…" Squeezing their joined hands, Beca didn't even need to look at Chloe to know she was wearing the biggest, cheesiest grin ever._

_As they walked all Beca could think about was how fortunate she is to have Chloe and Payton in her life. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd be a wife and mom to the most amazing people on the planet, her life couldn't get much better._

"_Babe, what are you thinking," Chloe asked breaking the silence. She saw the small smile playing on the brunettes lips, the same one that signified how content Beca was._

_Stopping at the crosswalk Beca happily sighed, "Just how much I love you."_

"_I love you too," Delivering a kiss, Chloe grinned against the smooth lips. She honestly didn't know it was physically possible to love someone so much, Beca just made it so easy. Pulling back she smiled, "I love you so much."_

"_You're just saying that to lure me into bed later on," Beca deadpanned._

_Leaning closer as they crossed the street, the redhead lightly whispered, "Is it working?"_

"_Maybe," Beca teased, indiscreetly leaning back to check out Chloe's ass._

"_Maybe?" Chloe challenged. Even though Beca wasn't looking at her, she knew by the hesitating step that she'd gotten the point across, "You sure you don't want," She waved a hand in front of her torso, "All this? I'm pretty confident about it."_

_With a smirk, Beca stopped in the middle of the street and suggestively ran her eyes along Chloe's body, "You should be, besides I'd be an idiot to turn you down," A cab inched forward with a honk and she shot the driver the finger before dragging Chloe to the sidewalk. Stopping next to a building she lowered her voice, "I plan on hitting that multiple times this afternoon. Is that answer acceptable?"_

"_Completely," Chloe stammered out, shocked from the ass slap she just received, she most definitely wasn't expecting that on a crowded street. Quickly recovering she tilted her head so they were nose to nose, "It's a good thing Payton's gone until dinner, because damn," She ran a finger down the neckline in Beca's V-neck t-shirt, "The things I want to do to you Mitchell."_

_Chloe totally disagreed with her friends when they talked about dwindling sex lives after marriage. She and Beca were totally opposite, they'd been sexual right from the start and since then, its only intensified. As a couple they put the work in everyday, starting with an open line of communication, because that's helps maintain a happy and successful marriage. And when she broke it down, that's part of the reason why they continue to have a fantastic, regular and spontaneous sex life. Well it also helped that Beca was romantic, caring, thoughtful, beautiful, funny, cute and whatever other adjective she could think of to describe how she had the best wife ever. Oh and it also didn't hurt that Beca was really good in bed, like insanely good._

"_Ditto," Beca teasingly connected their lips, "We better make the most of our time this afternoon." _

"_I agree…"_

_Pressing their bodies together Beca softly spoke, "As soon as we get home it's just you and me, naked with no distractions and…"_

_Chloe gripped Beca's shirt as very explicit scenarios involving tongues, fingers and mouths were whispered in her ear. Beca could be downright dirty, particularly when worked up, and add in that sexy confidence she loved and Chloe could barely manage to breathe. It was amazing how after all this time Beca's tone of voice and traces of light fingertips across her skin still turned her mind to absolute fucking mush. _

"_Jesus Mitchell," Chloe groaned feeling a smile against her cheek, "Don't make promises you can't keep."_

_Propping her hand against the building, Beca pulled back, Chloe was visibly flushed and clinging to her side like it was some type of life support. Wickedly grinning she continued, "You should know better than anyone, I always follow through."_

_God, Chloe was melting, "Take me home then."_

"_Not yet," Standing upright, Beca let out a slow breath trying to calm her racing heart, "First we need to buy our son a puppy, how far to this pet store?"_

_It took a solid minute for Chloe to register the question, Beca's sexiness was being far to distracting. Part of her thinks the flirtatious teasing is done intentionally, but she knows that sometimes they just get caught up in each other._

"_Oh…" Chloe managed while fumbling for her phone._

"_You alright Chlo?"_

_Disregarding the smirk plastered on Beca's face, Chloe scanned the map on the screen and let out an excited, "We're almost there, two minutes," Grabbing her wife's shirt she marched down the street, "I can't wait to look at puppies, I love puppies!"_

"_Ok, ok, chill," Beca laughed stopping in front of the store. In the brief, five seconds it took her to read the name on the window, Chloe began using her shoulders as leverage to peer inside and it made her laugh harder. Flipping around she stopped the bouncing redhead with a stern, "Hey," Chloe's eyes snapped to hers, "We agreed on a Labrador Retriever or Beagle, so don't let whatever cuteness you're about to be hit with consume you."_

"_I won't," Chloe shot back reaching for the handle, but pulled back when it was slapped away._

"_I mean it Chlo, we're buying one dog only, you agreed to that, so keep that in mind. One dog…" Chloe looked like she was about to explode and that made it hard for Beca to not give in. At least Payton wasn't here, because a double dose of that look made her crumble faster than a dried out sandcastle, "Plus, ever since I was little I've always wanted a Lab, they're badass dogs."_

_Chloe crossed her arms and stared at Beca for a few seconds, "I thought we were getting this for Payton? You're the one that said every boy needs a dog," Beca was inching backwards under her gaze and she loved it, "Is this why you know so many fun facts? You," She poked Beca's arm, "Have been trying to sway my judgment on purpose, haven't you?"_

_Shoving her hands in her pockets, Beca tilted back on her heals before making eye contact, "Ummm, I…No?"_

_When Chloe said the year wait was up and it was finally time for a dog, she was really surprised by how eagerly Beca agreed. It was like Beca had been waiting a whole year to hear that Payton was old enough to handle a puppy._

"_I see what's happening," Chloe moved them away from the door so people could easily enter without having to step around them. Gently rubbing her thumb along Beca's bicep, her face softened, "Baby why didn't you just tell me a Lab is what you've always wanted?"_

_Thinking back Chloe realizes that Beca only talked about Labrador Retrievers and nothing else. For two solid months she was inundated with pictures, videos and articles about why Lab's were the best dogs ever. It was funny, Beca would constantly recount how smart, gentle and loving towards kids they are until Chloe eventually agreed to make them one of their top choices._

"_I didn't want you to think I was pushing you to get something you didn't want," Beca said biting her lip. She begged for a Lab when she was a kid, she even had a stuffed one named Sammy that slept at the foot of her bed, "My dad promised he'd get us one, but then he left…It's just something I've always wanted, I'm sorry I never told you."_

"_Hey it's ok," Chloe softly said linking their fingers. Insecure Beca didn't come out very much anymore, but Chloe always held a soft spot for it. Beca usually didn't hide things, but sometimes, unintentional, things like this popped up when they least expected it, "A Lab is what you want right?"_

_Shrugging, Beca eyes ventured back to Chloe's and she saw understanding and love in them, "Yeah, a black one."_

"_Well if that's what you want then lets go get it," Chloe watched a half smile grow as she stressed the statement, "I mean it Bec's, we won't look at any other dog."_

"_Are you sure," Beca questioned hopefully, "Because we can look at," She was cut off with a hand over her mouth._

_Chloe knew Beca was completely fine making this decision together, but she'd happily take a backseat on picking out the family dog. Whatever they ended up with it Payton was going to love and Chloe wanted nothing more than to make her wife happy._

_Chloe kissed her wife's cheek, "I'm positive, you do everything to ensure Payton and I are happy, we can give you at least one thing," That got a light chuckle and she grinned, "Besides I kinda love you a lot."_

"_You're seriously the best wife ever," Throwing her arms around the redhead, Beca gave a hug, she was finally getting the dog she'd always wanted, "Thank you," Pulling back she kissed Chloe's cheeks, "I love you too."_

"_I'm marking this day down, Beca Mitchell initiated a hug," Chloe teased, "You're still paying for it though."_

"_I completely fine with that," Beca instantly replied and gave two thumbs up, "Besides we have a joint bank account, so technically we're both paying."_

_Beca had no idea how much a purebred Labrador Retriever cost, but that would change in about five minutes and Chloe couldn't wait to see the reaction, "You might regret saying that." _

"_Never…"_

_Seeing Beca get this excited gave Chloe an idea, "Hey lets flip the tables on Payton?"_

"_What?" Beca arched an eyebrow._

"_Well," Chloe paused as an elaborate scheme formed in her head, "Why don't I tell him it's a surprise for you? We'll pick it out and everything today, but then I bring him down and pretend to let him do it all. It'll make him feel really involved and that it's good to do nice things for people."_

_Beca thought about it for a few seconds then grinned, "Great idea, I love it."_

"_He'll be so excited, but you'll have to act surprised," Chloe warned, "Like really surprised."_

"_I can do that…" _

_Chloe could just imagine Payton bouncing around the house in anticipation of telling Beca, "I think he'll be more happy seeing you get excited at something he did for you, than if we just gave it to him. I can imagine him telling the story to everyone that comes to the house."_

"_He's going to be stoked," Beca agreed, "We'll tell him I need help taking care of it and figure out little chores for him to do, like helping with the food or going with us on walks…"_

"_We are pretty good at this parent thing," Chloe said pulling the door open._

_Steering the redhead through the store by the hips, Beca whispered, "I don't know about you, but I've been winging it for three years."_

"_Well that's obvious…" Chloe shot a playful glare over her shoulder at a ginning Beca before stepping up to the counter._

_A few minutes later they were led to the back of the store to see the only two black Labrador Retriever puppies available. Beca's eyes were lighting up just looking inside the kennel and Chloe knows her wife isn't paying attention to the lady explaining they were free to hold and play with only one puppy at a time. Before leaving to help another customer the breeder information card was pointed out and they were told the two puppies available were boys._

_Picking one up, Chloe about died from the insane amount of cuteness. It was far more epic holding a puppy in person than seeing pictures on the internet, "Look babe, this one's got blue eyes."_

"_No way," Taking him from Chloe, Beca held the dog close to her face. When it licked her nose she broke out in laughter, "This is unbelievable, it's a sign, we have to get him. My whole family is gonna have blue eyes now."_

"_He's made for our family," Chloe snapped a picture of Beca grinning at the puppy like the happiest person in the world and it melted her heart. She was pretty sure this was the one, because Beca fell for blue eyed things instantly, she was a testament to that, "Let's put him down and watch him run around for a few minutes."_

_Beca set the puppy in the little fenced off play area and took a step back, "He's awesome!"_

_Chloe kept her eyes trained on the puppy and when he started dragging a stuffed toy twice its size across the floor she couldn't help but laugh, it was adorable. When Beca kneeled down it disregarded the toy and trotted over to them tail wagging and she had to admit, it was extra cute listening to Badass Beca Mitchell, giggle, that's right giggle, when the puppy jumped into her lap._

_The look on Beca's face made Chloe happy, she lived for moments like this, it was what love, marriage and family was all about. And she was glad to be giving her wife something that had only been dreamt about, "What do you think?"_

"_Payton's going to love him," Beca simply replied, smile plastered across her face. Ok she kind of loved puppies and she couldn't wait to cuddle this one, but she wasn't going to tell Chloe that. Her rep would be ruined, even more than it already was._

"_Bec's that's not what I asked," Chloe got a confused eyebrow raise as she ran her hands through the puppy's fur, tossing a ball across the room they watched him slip on the tile as he bounded after it. Turning back to Beca she gave an affectionate smile, "Payton would be excited if we brought home a turtle, I want you to be happy babe, that's all I care about right now."_

_Patting her hands on the floor, Beca got the puppy's attention and it ran back over to them. She could feel the muscles in her face burning, but she wasn't about to drop her smile, "This is the one, I want this one to join our family."_

"_Well then," Scooping up the puppy, Chloe read his nametag, "Four, welcome to the family."_

"_What is this Divergent," Beca asked in disbelief, a disgusted look on her face, "No, we're not naming this dog after a fucking character in a movie you forced me to watch."_

"_You got a better suggestion," Chloe lightly elbowed her wife's ribs with a laugh. Beca's mouth shut so fast that Chloe could've sworn she heard teeth clack together, "I didn't think so, but we need something to put on his paperwork and Puppy Mitchell won't cut it."_

_Chloe was right they needed a unique name, taking the dog back, Beca held him up, "How about something significant to us?"_

"_Oh," Grabbing Beca's sleeve Chloe eagerly tugged it, "How about where we met?"_

"_You want to name him Activities Fair?"_

"_No."_

"_Bella Booth?"_

"_Come on think baby, where did we first meet?"_

_Beca shook her head setting the puppy down, "Chlo we're not naming him Shower Stall…"_

_The redhead rolled her eyes then slapped her wife, "No dumbass let's call him Barden."_

"_Barden," It was totally cliché and Beca hated cliché, but all their friends had something that reminded them of school or the group. Hell Aubrey's cat was named Bella and Fat Amy's two little Pug's were named National and Champ. So she could deal with a similar name, plus it's where she fell in love with Chloe, "You know what, Barden is perfect."_

_They stood and Chloe rested her head against Beca's shoulder as the puppy continued to jump around, "Barden Mitchell's going to fit right in at home."_

"_Yeah…" Kissing the top of Chloe's head Beca sighed, "Thank you so much Chlo, you have no idea how much this means to me."_

_Lacing their fingers together Chloe gave a gentle squeeze, "You don't have to thank me, I just want to see you happy," Giving a kiss she stepped away, "Go get him while I talk to the lady and see how long we have to wait to take him home."_

"_Ok, but lets at least pay for him now," Cradling the puppy, Beca scratched his tummy._

_As Chloe headed to the front of the store Beca wandered over to the kennel to look at Barden's brothers and sisters. Shifting her eyes to the breeder information sheet she learned the birthdate, Barden's parents height and weight, along with detailed descriptions of the championship bloodline he came from. However, the thing that made her eyes pop out of her head was the price, because holy shit, never in a million years did she think a dog would cost that much._

"_Beca," Chloe's voice resonated from the register causing Beca to jump. Waving her wife over she added, "We need you to start the paperwork."_

_Shuffling over, Beca was in complete shock, as she tightly held onto the wiggling puppy. Stopping next to the counter she politely smiled at the lady than motioned Chloe over to the side, "What the fuck? This dog has five generations of award winning pedigree in his blood, do you know what that means? I'll tell you what it means, it means expensive Chlo, this dog is eighteen hundred dollars…" _

"_You said you were only buying a purebred dog, nothing else," The look of shock and high pitched tone of voice was priceless, but Chloe knew Beca wasn't letting that dog go. Beca complained about paying for coffee at Starbucks, but still bought it. But that wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun, "Did you want to put the beautiful, blue eyed, black haired puppy back and go look someplace else?"_

"_Blue eyes are only temporary," The lady behind the counter quickly closed her mouth when Chloe glared at her, that wasn't helping the situation. Did this lady not want to make a sale?_

_Turning back, Chloe bit back a grin, Beca looked like a little kid protectively holding the puppy so no one could touch it, "Do you want to give him back?"_

"_No," Beca scoffed, she was offended Chloe would even suggest such a thing, Barden was already part of the family as far as she was concerned, "Can we haggle?"_

"_No, we can't," Chloe said in her teacher tone, making her wife's shoulders slump in defeat. She didn't know what the big deal was, she and Beca made a lot of money, they could buy five puppies right now and it wouldn't hurt them in any way._

_Looking at the puppy's face Beca's resolve crumbled, "Fine, it's worth it to see Payton playing and laughing with Barden in the backyard."_

_Chloe lightly laughed when Beca's eyes shifted suspiciously to the people around them, "No one's going to steal him, but you'll have to put him down to pay…" _

"_Whatever just get my wallet and swipe my damn card…"_

* * *

><p>"Do you remember what day it is Payton?" Chloe grinned from Beca's lap as they finished breakfast.<p>

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Friday Mommy…"

"Are you sure," Beca stretched out the question giving Chloe's thigh a squeeze. Payton nodded as he took another bite of Cheerios, "What's that mean?"

They laughed when Payton's face lit up and he bounced in his chair sending a spoonful of cereal flying, "Popsicles when you get home!"

He looked so much like Chloe it was insane, but his little personality was a mixture of them both. And as far as Beca was concerned seeing that blue eyed, brown haired little boy get excited over something so simple was what it was all about over. These were the best moments, when she was with her two favorite people laughing and having fun.

"Make sure Mom puts my favorite color in the freezer," Beca spoke in her best mom tone, then took a sip from Chloe's coffee cup.

"You got it dude," Payton said finishing off the last of his watermelon with a toothy smile.

Laughing, Chloe wiped Payton's face with a napkin, that last comment was pure Beca, "Are you all done?"

"Yes ma'am, can I go play with my cars," Payton asked sliding out of his chair.

"Sure," Chloe replied stacking his plates, "First, set your dishes next to the sink."

Standing on his tiptoes, Payton pushed his breakfast bowls as far back onto the counter as he could reach before running back towards his parents. Grabbing Beca's fingers he pulled on them, "Mom, can we race cars, please?"

Checking her watch Beca sighed, she hated telling him no, but she didn't want be late for work, "I can't buddy, because some of us," She raised an eyebrow at Chloe, "Don't have the luxury of a four month summer vacation every year."

"Perks of being a teacher babe," Chloe interjected with a peck to Beca's lips.

Grinning, Beca eyes ventured back to Payton, she had a backup plan "But set everything up and as soon as I get home we'll play ok?"

"After popsicles," He asked hopefully.

"You got it dude," Beca laughed when he jumped up and down before dropping her fingers and grabbing Chloe's.

"Will you play with me _please_," Payton begged.

Chloe felt a kiss pressed to her shoulder before sliding off her wife's lap. Kneeling down she ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it out, "Only if we play with Legos," She said in an animated tone, "Because I love Legos."

"Yeah," He yelled, throwing his arms around Chloe's neck, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too," Payton was such an affectionate and loving kid, Beca argued that it the Beale gene, but Chloe knew where he learned it. They were always holding hands, hugging, kissing and saying _I love you_, he'd learned it from them. And she'd never get tired of hearing it, "Let me clean up the kitchen and I'll be right out."

Stepping around her wife, Beca gathered the rest of the dirty dishes, "Go ahead, I'll take care of it."

"You're the best," Chloe called out as she was dragged from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Closing the dishwasher Beca paused to listen to the laughter coming from the living room. She really couldn't make out what was being said, but it was so lively and fun that all she could do was smile. The rhythms and tones to their voices were music to her ears and she wanted more than anything to join in the fun, but that would have to wait until later. Besides they had the entire weekend and she was sure it would be spent playing with the new addition to their family.<p>

Flinging the sponge in the sink, Beca pushed the chairs in and picked up the toy dinosaur before heading into the living room. Chloe and Payton were building some type of tower that she's confident is solely being done to see how tall they can get it before it crashes to the ground. Also, Chloe was looking extremely hot, in what she now notices as a pair of _her_ pajama pants and t-shirt, hair up in a messy bun and sitting on the floor stretching for a yellow Lego as big as her hand.

"Ok guys I have to go," Beca said tearing her eyes away from the enticing form. Tossing the toy in a basket, she grabbed her bag and moved over to her family. She put on an over exaggerated sad face when Chloe and Payton stopped stacking to look at her, "Can I get a kisses goodbye?"

Chloe winked at her son, "Pay does Mom deserve hugs and kisses?"

Payton shook his head fast and giggled, "No."

"No?" Beca feigned a hurt face and slumped her shoulders, "Ok…well I know Mom wants my kisses, she a sucker for them…"

"I'm good," Chloe passively stated, placing her block on top of their tower. She couldn't look at her wife, because if she did she'd break out in uncontrollable laughter from the jetted out bottom lip Beca was no doubt sporting, "See you later babe."

This was one of Beca's favorite games, it happened at least once a week and always ended with her on the floor smothered in hugs and kisses. She loved it, loved seeing Payton try to refrain from running and wrapping his arms around her legs and she loved how Chloe encouraged it.

Giving a defeated sigh, Beca dropped her outstretched arms so they smacked against her thighs. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she solemnly stated, "I guess nobody loves me so I'm just gonna go," Before turning towards the door.

"Bye Mommy…"

Turning her head one last time Beca saw Payton waving as Chloe whispered in his ear. Seconds later they were both scrambling to get up and moving towards her like they'd been shot out of a cannon.

"Watch out babe we're coming to get you," Chloe yelled from behind her son, "Payton warn your Mother."

Laughing, Payton launched himself across the room while screaming, "The hug monsters are coming."

"Oh no," Beca quickly dropped her bag just in time to catch her son. Wrapping her arms around him she playfully fell to the ground crying, "Not the hug monsters," Seconds later she felt Chloe sit on her legs and kisses peppered both sides of her face. In an attempt to get away she wiggled around and everyone laughed when she let out a strangled, "I'm dying, oh god I'm dying."

"We're winning Pay, don't stop!"

Beca rolled around, but Chloe and Payton were relentless in their assault and she was unable to sit up, "I give, I give…"

"About time," Chloe loved seeing Beca this carefree and happy, it made her smile and get that warm and fuzzy feeling throughout her body. It always made her question if life could get any better, but then she hears Payton giggling uncontrollably from her wife's lap and she realizes she doesn't need it to get better, because right now life's picture-perfect.

Wrapping her arms around Payton, Beca blew a loud raspberry against his cheek, "You guys win…I just can't escape the hug monsters."

"We never lose right Mommy," Payton asked Chloe while wiping his face.

"That's right," Chloe soundly replied locking eyes with Beca, seeing nothing but love and happiness in them. Leaning over she firmly kissed her wife then stood, "Come on Pay, we need to let Mom go to work," Picking him up she grinned when he stuck out his arms waiting for Beca to grab him, "She'll be home in time to eat lunch."

Shouldering her bag, Beca stepped forward just in time to catch Payton as he leapt out of Chloe's arms. Her heart melted when he tightly hugged her, burring his head in her neck and said, "I love you, see you later."

"I love you too…" Beca rubbed his back and winked at Chloe, "Ok give me one more kiss, I need to go."

Chloe watched him kiss Beca's cheek before being lowered back to the ground. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around her wife and delivered an all to brief kiss, one that she knew they both wanted to deepen, but needed to keep it PG.

Pulling back, Chloe brushed her hands down Beca arms and connected their fingers, "I love you, see you at lunch."

"I love you too," Beca gave a final kiss before opening the door and stepping outside.

Looking to the left Chloe saw Payton already at the window waiting for Beca to walk by. They took a surprised step back when Beca popped back into view, puffing out her cheeks, pulling her ears out and crossing her eyes all at the same time in a weird looking monkey face. It caught them off guard, but definitely made Chloe's morning and judging by the way Payton was smacking his hands on the window, jumping around and calling out to Beca to do it again, it definitely made his too.

"Mommy's silly," Payton laughed waving bye.

"Yes she is," Chloe should've expected something that goofy and outrageous, because it was totally a Beca Mitchell tactic done to make them smile. Crouching down next to Payton, they blew kisses as the brunette backed away. Beca was the love of her life and this was just another reason why, "But we love her a whole bunch don't we?"

"Yeah, she's the best…"

Turning, Chloe kissed the side of Payton's head, "She certainly is…"

"Can we get the puppy now," Payton excitedly asked as soon as Beca was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Getting Payton out of the house was a challenge, because if it was up to him, he'd be standing in front of the pet store barefoot and in his pajamas. It was that nonstop energy that resulted in him insisting on brining his red Radio Flyer wagon so the puppy would have something to ride in on the way home. She had to admit, it was cute how excited he was, she even sent her wife and mother a picture of him pulling the wagon through Central Park.<p>

Securing the wagon next to a couple bikes, Chloe turned to Payton, "You ready to pick out Mom's surprise?"

"Yes," He replied eagerly.

Straightening his plaid shirt, which he insisted on wearing, Chloe spoke softly, "Now remember this is _your_ new friend too, even though we're giving it to Mom he's _your_ dog too ok?"

"Really?" Chloe watched a huge grin form on his face as he shuffled around on his feet, an anxious mannerism he picked up from Beca.

"Yep," Chloe said with a smile, rolling up his sleeves, "How would you like to be the puppy's big brother," She paused and after a few seconds he nodded, "Mom and I are going to need lots of help to take care of our new family new member, can you help us?"

"He's gonna be my best friend," Chloe laughed when he said that and clapped his little hands, "I'll take care of him."

Sticking out her pinky, Chloe winked, "You promise?"

Reaching out Payton connected their pinkies together and shook them, "I promise Mommy."

"Good," Standing, Chloe took his hand in hears and opened the door, "What color are we looking for?"

"Black," Payton said enthusiastically causing a few people in the store to lightly laugh, "Mommy wants a black labado…labo."

Smiling at the same clerk from last week, Chloe picked Payton up, who was tugging her hand in all directions as he tried to get a good look around the store, and gently corrected him, "Labrador Retriever. Now, ask the lady nicely if she has any."

Payton gave a grin, the one Beca loved to say made all the ladies swoon, before he started off on his list of requirements. The whole conversation was entirely too cute, the lady even played along writing things down on a list and asking tons of questions to build his excitement. Chloe lightly giggled the entire time and she wished Beca was here, especially when the lady claimed the store had something he might like and they exchanged high fives.

Setting Payton down, Chloe pointed to the dog toys and watched him run off. Turning back to the lady, she gave a quick thank you before asking if there was anything else they needed. She quickly found out that Beca had called ahead and arranged for all the essentials like food, bowls, a crate and various other items to be delivered to the house that afternoon.

"She didn't want you guys worrying about anything besides having fun," The older lady said with a smile, "Her exact words were, they're there to pick out the fun stuff. She was very sweet and just as excited as your son."

Damn, Chloe's heart was swooning from the thoughtful act and she totally just fell a little bit more in love with Beca Mitchell. She definitely hit the jackpot in the wife department and she's pretty sure others were jealous, "What can I say, she's the best."

"Definitely a keeper," The lady said before excusing herself to get the puppy and all its paperwork.

When Chloe turned her head she instantly covered her mouth to hide the laughter. In the span of two minutes Payton had probably ten toys surrounding him, four in his hands and grinning like Christmas just came early. She has no idea how that happened so quickly _and_ quietly, but Beca needed to see it, so she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

Chloe [10:44AM]: We have an impulsive buyer on our hands babe.

Beca's reply was almost instantaneous and Chloe knew no work was getting done at Sony Music today. Not that anyone would complain, Beca was the boss and had been ever since her mentor David retired last year. In fact her wife was probably running around the office showing everyone that picture.

Fantastic Lover [10:46AM]: That's my boy! Man I wish I were there! Has he seen Barden yet? How stoked is he? Did you get everything on video?

Chloe [10:47AM]: Calm down…I told him he's the puppy's big brother and he flipped. I'll FaceTime you when the lady brings Barden out…I love you!

Chloe [10:48AM]: Oh and thanks for being your awesome self and getting all the puppy gear sent to the house ;)

Fantastic Lover [10:48AM]: Your welcome, I love you too!

Walking over to Payton, Chloe laughed as she kneeled down to pick up a squeaky ball, "Buddy lets only get three toys right now, ok? So choose your favorites, because we still have to have time to pick out a leash and collar."

"Ok," Payton said dejectedly looking over all the toys.

Chloe loved being a mom, loved everything that it entailed, even when it wasn't glamorous, but no one warned her how awful it was seeing a frown on her child's face. It was just toys, but it tore her heart in two seeing him distraught over anything. She could very easily say ok to everything he picked out just to see him smile, but he needed to learn that he couldn't have everything. Besides, Beca would no doubt kill her if she spent five hundred dollars on dog toys.

So Chloe did the next best thing, gave little suggestions to aid his decisions. Eventually they ended up with a squeaking rubber duck, a knotted rope toy and a two foot long stuffed alligator which she's sure is twice the size of Barden.

They'd just moved to the collars, when the lady appeared at the end of the aisle holding the puppy. Chloe smiled and mouthed out, "Give me two minutes."

The lady nodded and motioned to the play area at the back before setting Barden down and helping another customer.

Pulling a collar off the rack, Chloe was checking the back making sure it would fit Barden when she asked, "What color should we get, I like the green one."

"Mommy love's blue, she says she loves your blue eyes all the time, we should get her that one," Payton pointed to a collar hanging out of his reach.

If they hadn't been in the middle of the store Chloe would've cried, because Beca did say that all the time. But what really blew her away was how Payton remembered that when he couldn't even remember where he left his shoes last night. The amount of tiny details he picks up on was amazing, he knows Beca's favorite song when it plays on the radio, how she loves the fluffy red blanket when she's sick or that Beca likes Dr. Pepper and not Coke.

Sensing something was wrong, Payton wrapped his arms around his mom and kissed her cheek, "I love you Mommy, don't be sad, we're getting a doggy."

"I love you too," The redhead chuckled wiping away a tear, he was such a caring little boy and that sentence and hug where things she lived for. Picking him up she gave a kiss before holding up the collars, "Green or blue, _you_ pick."

"Green…"

Chloe smiled and added it to the basket, "Now, let's go meet your brother, I saw the lady bring him out."

When they reached the back of the store, Chloe could already see the puppy running around the gated off area. The instant Payton saw Barden jumping and playing with a ball he started pointing and smiling. He'd played with the neighbor's dog before, but this was the first time he'd seen a puppy up close. It was almost like he had no idea what to think, but when the puppy ran over to the makeshift fence to look at them he started laughing and wiggling out of her arms.

Chloe quickly leaned over the gate and set him down, but when he didn't move, she let out an excited, "I think he wants to play!"

There wasn't enough time to FaceTime Beca, so Chloe did the next best thing, she hit the record button on her phone. Payton tentatively stepped closer, but abruptly stopped when the puppy turned and started running towards him. Stifling a laugh, she watched him extend his arms trying to steady himself after Barden collided with his legs. He looked shocked, but quickly recovered and laughed while trying to run his fingers over the dogs back.

"It's a doggy Mommy," Payton yelled as he reached for a vigorously wagging tail after it slipped through his fingers. That caused him to fall to his hands and knees, "Ouch."

"You ok?"

"Yeah…" Payton replied, smile growing by the second as he flipped over and sat up.

Chloe stepped aside just in time to catch the puppy climbing onto Payton's legs and licking his face on video. She couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing and that somehow encouraged Payton, which made Barden jump excitedly into his arms, knocking him over again. Sitting up he tried scooting back, but Barden followed and he shrieked in excitement.

This was a priceless moment and Chloe couldn't stand it anymore, she stopped the video, stepped out of Payton's view and FaceTimed Beca. It wasn't surprising at all when the call was answered seconds after it rang.

"Babe you have to see this," Chloe whispered wiping her eyes because yeah she was crying in the middle of a pet store and she didn't care, "These are happy tears I swear."

"Is that him laughing," Beca asked with the biggest smile plastered across her face.

"Yeah, wait until you see the video I took, but oh my god check this out," Flipping the camera view, Chloe held her phone out and stepped around so Beca could see the scene play out.

The two were rolling around on the floor and everywhere Payton moved so did Barden. It looked like they were playing a one sided game of tag that Payton wasn't upset to be losing, if the animated talking and laughing was anything to go by.

Chloe could tell he was in love with the puppy and judging by the look on Beca's face, her wife thought the exact same thing. She could read the emotion in those grey-blue eyes and she knew that meant Beca was not only getting something she always wanted, but was also giving Payton something that she was never able to have as a kid.

"Momma," Payton yelled dodging doggy kisses, "He likes me, he really likes me."

"I see that," Chloe grinned, breaking her eyes away from her wife's face, "I think we should buy this one, don't you?"

"Yes, I love him," Payton cried picking up a ball and rolling it across the floor, "He's my best friend already."

"Ok, well I guess we're taking him home," Walking out of Payton's eyesight Chloe turned the camera back on her, "Babe wasn't that the cutest thing ever…Beca Mitchell are you crying?"

The brunette wiped under her eyes, trying to hide her emotions, but it was no use, Chloe was raising an eyebrow mockingly at her. Letting out a puff of air she groaned, "Fine, yes I was, but tell anyone and I'll deny it…"

"Everyone already knows you're Softie McSoftonson, _you_ can't deny that."

"Whatever…"

Chloe laughed and then looked towards Payton when he called her, "I wish I could talk longer, but I'm being summoned to play with them."

"No worries, thanks for calling, that was awesome," Beca gave an adoring smile before adding, "I love you guys so much, see you soon."

"We love you too, bye," Giving a wave she ended the call and made her way back to Payton and the newest member of their family.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Chloe was signing the credit card slip while her son stood next to her tightly holding Barden's leash, "Pay, what do you say to the lady for helping us find your new brother?"<p>

"Thank you," Payton said stepping closer to the counter, "It's a surprise for my Mom."

"You're very welcome, I hope she likes it," The lady winked at Chloe, "What's his name?"

Putting away her wallet, Chloe didn't even bother looking down before answering, "I don't know, Payton, what do you think it should be?"

When Chloe was met with silence, she grinned at lady then looked down at her son who was deep in thought looking at the dog. Then it was like a light went off and he looked up at her with a grin and said, "Fucker."

Chloe's mouth hung open a few seconds, stunned, unable to say a word and breathing completely stopped. She could hear the lady helping her chuckling, but all she could register was fucker, fucker, fucker and fucker. It was out of the blue and needless to say she wasn't at all prepared for it. Payton never said bad words, in fact this was his very _first _bad word and honestly that's not the one she was expecting. She didn't even know if she should be angry or laugh, because yeah it was kind of funny, but she knew if she laughed he might say it again and she was already mortified.

Turning to the counter, Chloe gave an embarrassed smile and she knew for a fact that her face was as red as her hair. While Payton stood there looking innocent with this shit eating grin plastered across his face, just like _Beca_, "I'm so sorry, that was totally inappropriate. He never says things like that, that's a first."

"Kids say crazy things sometimes, he's cute though, looks just like you," The lady laughed turning to another customer.

"Yeah Mommy I'm cute…"

That comment just boiled Chloe's blood, that had Beca's name written all over it, "Your mother tell you to say that?"

"Yes," Payton didn't see it, but Chloe rolled her eyes, "She also says two Mommies are better than one."

Taking Payton's hand, Chloe led him and the puppy out of the store giving a weak, "Thank you so much, we'll see you soon," Before the door swung closed behind her.

Setting Barden, her purse and shopping bag in the wagon Chloe turned to Payton, who was petting his new friend. She was still in shock, but she wasn't angry with him, he didn't know better, but her wife sure did, "Pay, we need a different name for the puppy, that one isn't a nice word. We can't call people or the puppy things like that ok?"

Payton looked at her curiously before nodding, "Ok…"

"Where did you hear that word," Chloe asked, even though she knew full well whose mouth that came out of. She could hear it rolling off of Beca's tongue right now, it was her wife's personal favorite.

"Mommy…"

"When did you hear her say that word," Payton shrugged with a guilty expression and honest to god, even though the two were in no way biologically related, Chloe thought he looked exactly like Beca. He looked conflicted and a little bit on the verge of crying so she softened her tone, "I'm not mad at you, just tell me when did _Mommy_ say that word."

"She said not to tell you," Payton responded quickly eyes welling with tears.

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she lightly frowned with her hands on her hips, holy shit Beca was in so much trouble. A comment like that meant he'd heard that before, probably numerous times and what made it even worse was that Beca knows she's not supposed to talk like that in front of him. Hearing a sniffle she looked back down and saw Payton's resolve crumbling and before she could say something he was rambling, just like _Beca_.

"Mommy calls Uncle Jesse that when playing video games. She says you supposed to only call friends that," Payton finished tears falling.

Chloe could barely understand him through the crying and she felt so guilty for pushing him for information. Picking him up she rubbed soothing circles on his back, "It's ok sweetie, I'm not angry, you didn't know that was a bad word."

A few minutes later Payton settled down and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No baby you're not," Chloe softly said wiping away his tears. This was all Beca and her big fat mouths fault, she'd warned her wife cursing in front of him would backfire one day and it did, "But your mother is, she's in _very_ big trouble."

"You promise," Payton asked.

"I promise…Now, how about we name the puppy Barden? Mom told me a long time ago if she ever had a dog, that's what she'd name it," Payton's face lit up and he nodded, Chloe knew it wouldn't take much to convince him, "He looks like a Barden right?"

"Yeah," Payton clapped his hands, "Barden Mitchell!"

Chloe kissed his cheek before setting him in the wagon, "Now lets go home and your first job as the big brother is to hold on tight," Kneeling down she put he leash in his hands, "And make sure he doesn't jump out."

"Yes ma'am," Payton happily replied giving Barden a hug then laughing when it licked his face.

Before starting for the house Chloe took a step back and took a picture and sent it to Beca, their parents. Along the she stopped periodically to take pictures, because she wanted to remember all these awesome moments. Especially when Payton and Barden fell asleep, she labeled that one _power napping_ and sent it to all the Bellas.

* * *

><p>Payton had been asking ever since he woke up, during his snack and as he played with Barden in the living room if it was time for Beca to come home yet. Now, as they waited on the steps for Beca to round the corner, Chloe couldn't wait for Payton to yell surprise. The anticipation was killing her and even though Beca already knew about this one, it wasn't any less exciting.<p>

"Ok, I'll stay with Barden while you bring Mom over, do you remember what to do next," Chloe asked tying his shoelaces.

"Yes," Payton replied, hands resting on Chloe's shoulders so he wouldn't fall over, "Make her shut her eyes."

"Exactly…" Chloe replied excitedly standing to look down the street. Hearing laughter she glanced down, Barden was jumping around trying to get back in Payton's lap.

"He's loves giving hugs Mommy…" Payton said tiny paws on his chest.

"That means he's a Mitchell," Moving her eyes back down the street Chloe grinned when Beca gave a tiny wave, "Pay, Mom's home, go get her, but stay on the sidewalk."

"Ok…"

As soon as Chloe lifted Barden off Payton's lap, he was up and bolting down the sidewalk as fast as his little legs could move. Beca anticipated the inevitable hug by kneeling down, arms stretched out in the same routine they'd began pretty much as soon as Payton started walking. It initially started in the living room, with Payton falling multiple times before reaching Beca's arms at the front door, but it eventually evolved to sprints down the sidewalk and Chloe never grew tired of seeing it.

Chloe couldn't hear what was said, but judging by Payton's hand movements as they walked, he was probably filling Beca in on the cartoons they'd be watching tomorrow morning. Because, yes, every Saturday all three of them, including badass Beca Mitchell, watched cartoons while eating breakfast at the coffee table.

They were a few feet away when Payton asked to be put down and Chloe held back a laugh when he put up his hands and said, "Stop, close your eyes."

Beca halted midstride with one foot in front of her, "Why?"

"It's a surprise…"

Beca's eyes shifted to Chloe and she winked before shutting them, "Ok, but I don't know where to go," She veered towards the brick building, but teetered on her toes when she felt a tug at her shirt, "Opps, I think I need help."

Jumping for the outstretched hand, Payton held on tight and started walking backwards, "This way, we're almost there."

"Pay, help your mom sit down," Chloe instructed as Beca dramatically felt around for a place to sit. She's pretty sure she felt a double handed full on boob grab, but that could be brought up later. Because right now Beca was being the same goofy, cute and loveable person that instantaneously made her heart flutter.

Beca slipped her bag off her shoulder and got comfortable, "Can I open my eyes?"

"No, no peeking…" Payton scolded, trying to hold the puppy and walk.

Scooting closer, Chloe brushed a kiss along the corner of Beca's mouth, "Hey babe, welcome home."

"Hey…" Beca grinned when Barden was set in her arms, she forced her eyes to stay closed just a few more seconds, "Did you get me a stuffed animal?"

"No," Payton giggled. Stepping down onto the bottom stoop, he placed both hands on Beca's knees for support, "Guess again?"

"A jacket?"

"No…"

"Why is it wiggling around and licking my face, is this a…I have no idea," Scratching her nose with a finger Beca pleaded, "Can I please open my eyes?"

Chloe was dying from the cuteness overload, Payton was bouncing with excitement and Beca was being really adorable, face scrunching up as Barden licked a cheek.

"Nahh keep them closed," Chloe was loving every second of this, she could tell it was torturing her wife. Looking at her son she nodded.

Jumping up and down Payton yelled, "Surprise Mommy, it's a doggy!"

Snapping her eyes open, Beca's mouth hung open in shock as she stared between her son, wife and dog. Holding Barden up she grinned, "You guys got me a puppy?"

"It's black, your favorite," Payton reached out to pet Barden, but pulled back and looked at Chloe, "What kind is it?"

"A Labrador Retriever," Chloe laughed as Beca cradled the dog to scratch its belly and Payton repeated her words.

"I've always wanted one…" Beca didn't know why, but she could feel tears welling in her eyes. If anyone asks she'll deny it, but it was due to a combination of things. The way Chloe was looking at her in that I-love-you-so-much-I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-myself kind way and how Payton seemed to be so happy and proud of himself for coming up with something so special. She loved these two people more than life itself, "Whose idea was this?"

"That would be your son," Beca was really playing up the whole surprised routine like she was an academy nominated actress. If Chloe didn't know any better she would've sworn this was first time the brunette laid eyes on the dog and not something they saw just last week, "He picked it out and everything."

Beca set the puppy on the step in front of her and pulled Payton in for a big hug, "Thank you so much buddy, it's perfect, I love it."

"You're welcome," Chloe heard Payton say and she swears she saw a tear roll down her wife's cheek.

"Tell your mom _why_ we got her the puppy," Chloe teased as she took a picture of the scene that was literally melting her heart.

They watched him freeze and really concentrate on whatever he was going to say next, before he confidently turned to Beca and said, "You do nice things for us every day, so we do nice things for you."

"Thank you," Beca kissed the side of Payton's head then gave her wife one on the lips. Hearing him say that made the moment that much more special, "Thank you, I love you guys so much, you're the best."

Chloe couldn't resist and stuck her face in the frame and snapped a few pictures with her entire family. She comically labeled her personal favorite, _Potential Christmas card material, _and sent it off to her was of Beca laughing, with a huge smile on her face as Barden was held up, paw waving towards the camera, while she and Payton kissed opposite cheeks.

After that Payton was off, telling Beca step-by-step how he picked out the perfect puppy, how they were already best friends and that he promised to help take care of it. The whole little conversation was adorable and Chloe loved how Beca's face lit up with every tiny detail she heard. This was another entry, one to add to her ever growing list, of reasons why Beca Mitchell was perfect in every way, shape and form, well except for the cursing thing, but she'd get to that later.

Beca was an incredible mother, but giving baths, making dinner, playing with Batman figures and finger painting, only scratched the surface. She's one of those fully involved parents who never missed a birthday, holiday or first day of school and it's not done to impress outsiders, because Beca could give two shits what those people think. Chloe knows it's done solely to provide her and their son a happy, stable and loving environment with two parents. It was something Beca never fully experienced after her dad left and Chloe could honestly say that Beca was doing a damn good job providing those things.

"Thanks for acting so surprised," Turning slightly, Chloe was met with a loving smile, as Payton lead Barden around the sidewalk in front of them.

"I wasn't acting," Beca linked their fingers before kissing the back of Chloe's hand, "I really was blown away by how excited he was, I wasn't expecting that reaction."

"I'll show you all the pictures and videos later, he was totally into it. I mean he was excited to get Barden, but he was so…"

"Over the moon to give me something," Beca interjected.

Chloe smiled with a nod, "He was genuinely thrilled to be doing it for you, he kept asking if you would like it, I had a proud mom moment."

"He's a great kid and I'm not just saying that because he's ours," Brushing their lips together Beca smiled into the kiss and spoke, "Ok I'm a little," Pulling back she held up her index finger and thumb an inch apart, "Biased, but he is pretty awesome…"

Chloe ran a finger along Beca's wedding band as they locked eyes. She was just about to lean in for a longer kiss when a hand was shoved between their faces interrupting her forward movement. She and Beca burst out laughing when they heard a "Stop kissing," Followed by a, "Can I take Barden's leash off now?"

"No, not near the road," Chloe warned, "Lets go to the backyard then you can."

Payton didn't need to be told twice as he quickly pushed past his parents, Barden trailing closely behind. Abruptly stopping at the door he turned around, "Mommies, do you want to play with us?"

"Oh you know it," Beca animatedly said helping her wife stand before reaching to open the door, "Just let me change my clothes…"

Heading upstairs Beca stopped when Chloe quietly whispered her name and pointed towards Payton. Leaning over the railing she tried to hide her laughter because Payton was trying to carry way to many toys and hold tightly to the leash at the same time.

Beca motioned for Chloe to help and whispered, "I'll grab the popsicles."

* * *

><p>Stopping the game of fetch in their relatively small, yet large by New York City standards, backyard Beca called everyone over to the patio table. Cutting open the popsicles she handed an orange one to Payton, cherry for Chloe and grape for herself before plopping down in a chair. Looking around the backyard she remembered how this was one of the big draws when they bought the house and they used it all the time, but now a new addition to their family was enjoying it too.<p>

"So Payton said something interesting today," Chloe nonchalantly said sucking on the end of her popsicle. Beca's wasn't paying attention instead she saw her wife's eyes were glued to their son running and laughing while the dog chased him.

Pushing the popsicle up the clear plastic packaging Beca replied with an, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I asked what he wanted to name the puppy and do you know what he said," Chloe was trying to be cool, trying to make it sound like Payton wanted to name the puppy Doug.

"No clue," Sucking on the end of the popsicle, Beca moved her eyes to Chloe and jokingly said, "Frankenstein?"

"Nope?"

"What then?"

Moving her chair closer, Chloe whispered, "Fucker…he wanted to name our new dog Fucker."

Choking on a piece of grape popsicle, Beca's eyes went wide, she can't believe she missed such a monumental milestone in her sons life, "Damn, I missed his first curse word?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, she couldn't believe the disappointed look she was seeing. Her wife didn't even look the slightest bit ashamed, "He said it in the middle of a busy pet store _Beca_, it was so inappropriate. He said that's what you call Jesse when you play video games…"

"Well Jesse is a fucker, he blows missions and makes me die, do you realize how many experience points I _lose _because of him," Beca interrupted fully turning in her chair. She was met with a glare so stern that it caused her to reel back in fear and shut her mouth.

"It could've been a relatively nice one like hell or damn, but no it was a two syllable curse word. How many times have I warned you," It was physically paining Chloe not to laugh, but she needed to stay committed to her act. Beca needed to learn a lesson and she fought to keep her eyes locked, lips tight and an icy tone. The brunette looked scared shitless shrinking in her chair, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That's my boy," Beca gave a weak smile, because yeah angry mom Chloe was enough to make her cower in the corner, but it was also kinda hot. Besides if she could get Chloe to falter and smile, then she wouldn't be in _that_ much trouble, "Well his preschool teacher at your fancy pants private school did mention he's speaking above normal for his age."

Even though that last statement was true, it didn't justify anything. Reaching over Chloe smacked the back of Beca's head, "Just watch your mouth or I'll put you in timeout."

Smirking Beca leaned closer, she was on the verge of cracking Chloe, she could feel it, "What type of timeout are we talking about, like an adult one? One where I can look but can't touch," She seductively questioned letting her eyes roam, "Because I'll totally teach him to put mother in front of that fucker or…"

Beca stops midsentence because from the corner of her eye she thinks she sees something happening that shouldn't be happening. She snaps her head in Payton's direction just in time to see him hold out his popsicle and let Barden to take a couple licks before putting it back in his mouth. Instantly she's up and moving in his direction.

"Payton no," Beca said keeping her voice gentle but even. She can hear Chloe fucking laughing behind her and in a not so quiet, taunting way. It's wasn't helping the situation because their son is grinning at her like he just won a gold medal, "Puppy's don't eat people food, ok? I'll hold onto this," Taking the popsicle from his hands she pointed to her chair, "Until you want more."

"I love you Mommy…"

Payton's not even looking at her, he's on his knees playing tug of war with Barden, but she manages an, "I love you too buddy," just before she turns and brakes out in silent laughter, causing Chloe to grin, "That kid knows how to hit me right in the feels…"

"You're a really good mom," Chloe truthfully said. Beca's eyes were shining with pride and she gave a loving smile.

Beca shook her head, "No, we're really good mom's. I'd be lost without you and Payton wouldn't be as amazing as he is if you weren't here. "

"That's not true…" Shifting her gaze Chloe saw Payton running towards them, Barden following close behind. He climbed onto her lap and she gave his popsicle back then wrapped her arms around him. Kissing his cheek she shot Beca a quick, "I love you…"

Beca winked, "I love you too…"

"Can I play with Barden again," Payton broke the silence a little while later.

Chloe honestly thought he fell asleep in her arms, but it turned out he'd just been watching Beca play with the puppy in the grass. Setting him down, Chloe turned back to Beca who just sat back down, "Any requests for lunch?"

"Something easy, when we were out front Payton told me he wants hamburgers and French fries _or_ mac and cheese for dinner, but he'd like all three," Beca used air quotes and saw Chloe shaking her head with a laugh.

"That's definitely _your_ son."

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Beca grinned, "Hell yeah he is!"

"And that," Pointing across the yard, Chloe was the one who saw something she wasn't expecting this time, "Please, deal with that, I have a feeling that's your fault too," She didn't even get to make another comment before Beca, a look of pure panic etched on her face, was up and running towards their son.

"No Payton, if you need to use the bathroom you have to go inside," Beca gently said stopping him from pushing down his pants and further, "Do you need go?"

"Yes," Payton nodded, the dancing around alone made Chloe laugh harder.

Scooping him up Beca started across the yard, "Only puppy's go outside."

"But I did it before," Chloe heard Payton say as her wife set her phone on the table. Beca's eyes shifted to hers in a guilty way, it was almost like another one of the duos _extracurricular activities_ had just been revealed.

Fuck, Beca knew she was in trouble, first the curse word and now this, she was in for it. There was no telling what Chloe was going say or do after that revelation. One thing is for sure, sex would be threatened if Payton revealed any more of their secrets today. So, before Chloe could say anything she quickly started in the direction of the backdoor.

Hearing a throat being cleared, Beca momentarily froze, Chloe was taunting her, making her lose focus as she desperately tried to figure out how to word the situation so it was in her favor. Flipping around she spoke rapidly, "Look, it was last week while you were at the grocery store. We were spraying each other with the water hose when he said he needed to go and I forgot a towel and I knew you'd be pissed if we traipsed water through the kitchen because we were both soaking wet. I swear to god he only did it one time and it was in the corner bush over there," She waved a finger in the general direction, "_And_ I hosed it off."

"Yeah Mommy I only did one time," Payton repeated with a toothy smile, "I swear to god."

"I'm not mad," Chloe grinned bouncing her crossed legs. She wasn't upset at all in fact it was something she probably would've done too, but she wasn't going to let Beca know that…yet. She wanted to laugh so bad because Beca was looking like the guilty child, while her son proudly grinned like he just did something amazing.

Not even bothering to respond, because that would dig the hole she was in deeper, Beca ducked her head and made a beeline for the house, leaving a laughing redhead behind her.

Ninety-nine point five percent of the time Beca Mitchell was an awesome mom, but that last point five percent was what kept things interesting. No doubt Beca had the mind of a teenage boy at times and that was rubbing off on Payton, but Chloe wouldn't change it for the world. She wanted Payton to be sweet and loving, as well as unknowingly adorable and charming, because that's exactly like how Beca is.

When they emerged from the house a few minutes later Chloe burst out laughing. Payton was getting a piggyback ride while Beca had three unopened popsicles hanging from her mouth and they were wearing matching sunglasses. It was the cutest thing ever, she lived for unexpected moments like this.

Using a foot, Beca held the door open for Barden who appeared a few seconds later tail wagging happily behind them. Kicking it closed she announced in a mumble, "We're back."

Seeing that, Chloe corrected her previous thoughts, because Beca Mitchell was an awesome mom one hundred percent of the time. That was her crazy family and she never wanted them to change, she'd take all the crazy antics any time of day. This was everything she wanted with the person she'd loved for so long.

"Look Mom! I'm a badass with my shades on," Payton said sliding off his mom's back.

"I'm so sorry, that slipped out," Beca whispered giving Chloe's lips a peck. She let out a relieved breath when her wife waved a hand like it was no big deal after.

Curse words were going to happen, Chloe could deal with it, because she was the luckiest person on the planet. Accepting another popsicle she joined in the laughter, "I agree, you two do look like badasses, let me get a picture!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: ****Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it, let me know! Payton is an awesome little dude, I'm not around three year olds that often so I hope you guys can picture him acting like this. And how about that curse word!? We all know kids repeat things their parents say and Beca Mitchell just happens to say the F word, a lot, and only Beca would be disappointed she missed it...Don't worry guys you'll get more of Payton as a baby later on, like I said before I just wanted to finish this one because I had started it almost right after The Cuddle club chapter.****  
><strong>

**Also I know a lot of people use Barden as Bechloe's name for their dog, so I swear I didn't copy anyone I'm just following tradition. Way back last year when I wrote out preliminary character outlines I had this and a black Labrador Retriever as their dog with that name.  
><strong>

**Seriously you guys, THANK YOU, ******THANK YOU, **********THANK YOU, ****for all your reviews and PM's. They literally keep me smiling all day long. Sorry I slacked on the replying to your reviews and took a long time to get back to your PM's, but work and life have been hectic. Just know every one means so much, so ****thank you guys from the bottom of my heart!**

**Beca's hospital trip #2 will be up next I promise!  
><strong>

**As a side nope has everyone seen that spider-man kiss inspiration that Elizabeth Banks talks about in the tent scene from the DVD commentary! I was so stoked to hear that and as I watched I was like I wrote that shit back in Chapter 10…in January before the movie and they followed through with the kiss, quite spectacularly in my chapter, to bad it didn't happen in the actual movie. It was just banks giving props to the movies she was in..Just my little FYI for the day!**

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	22. Hospital Trip 2

**Title: **Hospital Trip #2 or The One Time Beca Mitchell Wasn't Being an Idiot but Still Got Hurt And Aubrey Posen was There To Help

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post - _No Electricity _and over a year since they got married.

**Disclaimer: **My fellow Aca-People unfortunately Pitch Perfect, its characters, idea or any references to the moves aren't mine. Everything else, including any and all mistakes mine!

**A/N #1: **This is vjordan13, and another "guest" (thanks for the shout out in your last review to let me know which one of you it was) who both specifically requested another episode where Beca has to go to the hospital. vjordan13 I hope you like what I did with your awesome prompt!...It takes a bit for Beca to get injured because I wanted to expand on vjordan13's request to see a little friendship bonding between Aubrey/Beca...I hope you guys like it..**.**

Enjoy!...Attention painkiller Beca Mitchell ahead...

* * *

><p>Swiveling her chair, Beca's eyes landed on the last person she expected to see knocking at her door, "Aubrey, hey…"<p>

"Mitchell," Pushing off the doorframe, Aubrey stepped into the office not entirely shocked at the dumbfounded look she was getting, "You look utterly surprised."

"I-I am," Beca rushed out setting some papers aside and reaching for her phone, "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow and it's," Unlocking the screen she read, "Eleven thirteen on a Thursday?"

Aubrey hid her laughter as the brunette made a last ditch effort to tidy up the desk by tossing away empty coffee cups and water bottles. Gesturing to a chair she dragged it closer to Beca's desk after getting a nod and sat.

Picking up a couple of stray pens, Aubrey placed them in a holder, "This is exactly like your home office, cluttered and disorganized," She stated, voice laced with sarcasm.

Narrowing her eyes, Beca leaned one hand on her desk and pointed with the other, "That's the one place my wife doesn't complain about me leaving things scattered around. So I don't need a lecture from you."

"I'm kidding," Aubrey laughed as Beca fell back into the chair with a thud. She liked playing this game, liked to see just how fast she could get the brunette riled up, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Are you ready for that answer?"

"Are you ready for the comeback?"

Beca rested her elbows on the desk, "Are you sure you want to start this?"

Setting her purse aside Aubrey defiantly crossed her arms, "Are _you_, because Chloe's not here for you to hide behind."

"I can give you a verbal beat down without her here," Beca smugly smiled, "Besides, once you realize you're losing, you always ask her to," Pounding her fists onto the tabletop like a child she added, "_Make it stop_."

"Yeah, but all she has to do is look at you in a certain way and you instantly shut up," Aubrey's lawyer instincts kicked in as she inched forward and put her elbows on the desk in a dominating way, "And we both know what _that_ means."

Beca shrugged arrogantly, "She's tried withholding sex so many times that I've lost count, she can't live by her own rules, in fact the fastest she's broken that record two hours."

"We're not talking about you and my best friends sex life, that's just," Aubrey felt herself gag a little and shutter at the thought.

Beca was pushing the limits, testing her, but that's the last thing Aubrey wanted to talk about. She'd honestly rather stick sharpened pencils in her ears then discus intimate details with someone other than Chloe. She and Beca were fairly good friends, but they had this unspoken agreement to never talk about certain things and _that_ subject was at the top of the list.

"No," Aubrey said vehemently shaking a finger.

"I'm too alluring, Chloe can't keep her hands off me," Beca added with a wink.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Please, you give yourself too much credit."

"I have visual proof," Holding up her left hand, Beca wiggled her ring finger, "Everyday this reminds me that at least one person finds me irresistible."

"Touché," Aubrey grinned, Beca totally had a point, "She loves you, I'll admit that."

Clicking her pen rapidly Beca answered, "And I love her," Smiling she sat back in her chair, "So what brings you by, on your own free will of course."

"Of course," And in a matter of seconds the conversation swayed to safe territory so effortlessly that Aubrey hardly realized it. She admired that talent in Beca and it was something she wish she had.

"I almost forgot," Standing, Beca picked up a folder and made her way around the table. Aubrey looked slightly terrified and was scrutinizing her every move, "Don't worry I'm not going to hug you…I need to run this to my boss, do you want something to drink while I'm up?"

Relaxing, Aubrey thought for a few seconds, "Water would be great if you don't mind."

"Sure, I'll be back in like two minutes," Misjudging the distance Beca smacked her head against the doorframe as she turned to leave. Cursing under her breath she rubbed the tiny knot as Aubrey lightly laughed.

"No concussions today Mitchell," Aubrey sternly said with an amused grin. She'd heard her fair share of Beca Mitchell injury stories and as funny as they were, she didn't want to participate in any fieldtrips to the hospital, "I'll never hear the end of it, if you're hurt in any way while in my presence, even if it's a skinned knee."

When Beca sliced her arm open putting together a grill, Chloe called her that night in a near frantic and hysterical state. It was scary, but once getting her best friend calmed down, thankfully she found out that no one had died. After that the crying became less frequent until eventually their conversations started with Chloe actually laughing at Beca Mitchell's stupid antics. Take for instance the time Beca decided to get healthy and started riding a bike to work, during rush hour. That lasted about a week and ended with a bent front tire as well as a few new scrapes and burses.

Smoothing her hair, Beca rolled her eyes, "I'm not accident prone, I don't care what Chloe tells you," Before slipping out the door she cut the blonde off by adding, "Besides she's used to it by now."

Sticking her head out the door five minutes later was a wasted effort, there no sign of the brunette and Aubrey took the free time to explore Beca's office. She'd only been here a handful of times and it was a stark contrast to hers back in Boston. It had all the standard things like a computer and bookshelves, but it also had a small table pushed up against the window in the corner. It was scattered with music theory and composition books marked with torn slips of papers, a couple flash drives, some hand written sheet music in Beca's messy scrawl and a plastic yellow cup, which looked strangely familiar.

Setting the sheet music down, Aubrey moved behind Beca's desk to check out the slew of photos on the bookshelves. She always thought you could gain insight into a person's character by the pictures they displayed and it was obvious Beca valued friends and family above anything else. There were a few of the Bellas taken over the years, a couple of the brunette and her mom, but mainly they were of Beca and Chloe. They looked so happy and completely in love and just looking at them made her smile. Even though Beca was edgy and spoke her mind, Aubrey found that beneath that tough layer was a great person and she's glad she got to see that.

There were even some pictures with her and Aubrey had never seen them before. The most entertaining was of the one at Beca and Chloe's second wedding in the Hamptons. It had to be late, all the dishes from dinner were gone, and empty booze, beer and champagne bottles littered the table that she, Beca, Chloe and Stacie were occupying. Chloe was, as always, sitting on Beca's lap with a bottle of beer in hand and head thrown back in laughter as Beca emptied a bottle of champagne on Stacie, who not surprisingly, was clutching her boobs and winking at the camera provocatively. She was seated on the other side of the table looking utterly disgusted and shocked that such a stripperish act was happening at an upscale and sophisticated wedding.

Aubrey knew if she'd been the slightest bit sober she might remember that picture being taken, but she wasn't and that just reiterated the fact that it was one hell of a party. A bit more traditional than the first, both Chloe and Beca wore actual wedding dresses this time, but a truly unique and beautiful wedding nonetheless.

"Fat Amy took that picture after wrestling the camera away from the photographer," Beca had watched Aubrey stare at that particular photo for two minutes before breaking the silence. It was one of her favorite of from the night, "That was the last picture taken at our wedding."

Setting the frame down, Aubrey accepted the water bottle with a smile, "I don't remember that," She laughed returning to her seat, "I never get drunk like that and the last thing I remember thinking is who plays truth or dare at a wedding?"

"Well you dared me to pour an entire bottle of champagne on Stacie," The Bellas started playing the game well after all the other guests left and needless to say it took an inappropriate turn. The whole reason Beca accepted that dare was because she refused to admit if she and Chloe had sex in between the ceremony and reception, which they totally did, "Who purposely acted like a total floosy while Fat Amy took that picture."

"That was one epic wedding weekend…"

"It really was…" Beca laughed as Aubrey took another glance around her office before sitting, "So did you get all your snooping done?"

Aubrey nodded, "Almost, but I didn't find your stash of snacks."

"Bottom drawer," Pulling the handle, Beca exposed a slew of junk food and candy, "Chloe gives me shit about it until she finds something she likes…"

"She hasn't changed much since college," Aubrey laughed because that always happened to her when Chloe conveniently didn't feel like going grocery shopping.

"So what's up," Beca asked twisting the cap off her water, "I know you're not here because you missed me."

"Actually," Prolong the inevitable, Aubrey started tearing the label on her bottle.

Talking about marriage with Beca seemed like a good idea, but now that Aubrey was sitting face-to-face with said person, it was proving to be difficult. Beca claimed seven ways until Sunday to want to live the single life forever, but that's changed and she wants to know why. That's a lie, she needed advice about taking that step with Jesse and she wanted someone to give it to her straight without any sugar coating and Beca was that person. She loved Chloe, she really did, but talking about a wedding before she knew if she even wanted to get married would only get her best friends hopes up.

Beca watched Aubrey apprehensively slump in the chair, seeing a kink in that strong defensive armor was unusual, "What's wrong?"

"I need relationship advice," Averting her eyes, Aubrey peeled the label from her water bottle and tossed it in the trash, "And I feel like a horrible person not going to Chloe first, I mean she's my best friend…"

"Hey," Beca interrupted quietly. She wasn't used to a timid and soft spoken Aubrey Posen and she was actually missing the self assured and confident tone, "You can ask me whatever and I won't mention anything to her if you want."

Aubrey nodded, grateful Beca wasn't pushing for information, "Please."

"Sure…Besides, after hearing my advice you'll probably go running to her anyways," That seemed to break the ice and earned Beca a chuckle, "But I'll answer the best I can."

"Thanks…"

There was a solid minute of silence as Beca watched Aubrey's eyes shifted to the door to watch the steady stream of people pass by. Her floor was busy, it housed the youth music program she worked for, along with the event planning and PR teams for Sony Music. It was the best location, she got all kinds of free shit, like left over tickets to exclusive events or concerts, however it was probably the last Aubrey wanted to talk.

Checking her watch, Beca decided to change the scenery, "Let's go grab lunch and then I need to head to the rec center for an hour. I'm filling in for a volunteer who'll be late."

Shouldering her bag and standing, Aubrey hid her smile behind a stern face, "No street vendors."

Beca's shoulders slumped, "Ok, I'll take you to my favorite deli then, do you mind walking a couple blocks."

"No," Aubrey cracked a smile, Chloe was right it was so easy to get Beca to relent, "Do you mind me hanging around today?"

"It's cool, I'm not busy. Did you want to leave your bags here?"

"I already dropped them off at your house, I stopped by Chloe's school and she gave her key."

Grabbing her things, Beca motioned towards the door and hit the lights, "Come on slowpoke, I don't got all day!"

Laughing, Aubrey sidestepped out of the way just as the door began swinging closed. Stopping it halfway she pointed to the table in the corner, "I recognize that yellow cup now."

"Oh yeah," Beca smirked shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah," Walking across the room Aubrey picked the cup up and rotated it in her hands. The markings were a little faded, but she must've seen it a thousand times, "This is Chloe's favorite cup and the one you used to audition for the Bellas."

"That's an affirmative captain," Beca shot to attention giving a salute, which Aubrey surprisingly returned. Relaxing she walked over, to the bright yellow cup instantly brought back all kinds of memories, good _and_ bad.

Looking up, Aubrey shot Beca a playful glare, "What're you doing with it? I figured this would be something you'd have to pry from Chloe's cold dead fingers."

"Funny story actually…" Beca nervously laughed, scratching her neck.

"Why do you look so scared?"

Taking the cup, Beca dumped the pens and pencils on the table. Flipping it over she pointed to the bottom, "I accidentally put it in the dishwasher and when I pulled it out, it was cracked. I always hand wash it, but the one time I don't, it ends up broken. I felt so bad, she was really upset and didn't talk to me for like half a day."

"So how did you fix it?"

"I searched the internet all afternoon and finally found it on some tiny ass town's Craigslist in Wyoming," Picking up the pens and pencils Beca put them back in the cup and gingerly set it next to her unfinished music score, "I paid like fifty bucks for a set of four and an additional twenty to have it shipped because I wasn't able to pick them up," Saying it out loud actually made it sound ridiculous, "I hid the other three as backups, just in case, and gave her one."

Shifting her eyes from the cup, Aubrey saw classic awkward freshman year Beca shyly shuffling around, "That's sweet, you're really good to her."

Abruptly backing away, Beca cleared her throat, "I know it's not _exactly_ the same, but she seemed happy by the gesture and all that matters is that I made her feel better. She uses the new one just as much as the original."

Following Beca out the door, Aubrey waited for it to be locked before continuing, "And why is it sitting in your office and not hers?"

"That's part of my punishment," Beca mumbled praying Aubrey wouldn't see the extreme embarrassment on her face as they moved towards the elevator. Glancing to her right as she mashed her thumb into the down arrow she inwardly cringed. Aubrey looked rather pleased by this revelation.

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up, Beca wasn't getting off that easy Aubrey thought. Stepping into the elevator, she waited until the doors closed before turning and staring at Beca, who was now intently watching the floor numbers change on the illuminated screen and avoiding all eye contact.

"Why are you being punished?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Beca sighed, she didn't need to look to know Aubrey was probably glaring at her in a way that said she deserved every ounce of Chloe's retaliation, "I'm supposed to be reminded of my inept stupidity and irresponsible treatment of other peoples property by having a constant reminder of my wrongdoings sitting in front of my face for a designated period of time which will not be disclosed to me…End quote."

"That sounds like Chloe…"

As the elevator dinged signaling the ground floor, Beca guiltily connected eyes with Aubrey, "She actually comes down and _checks up on it_," She used air quotes as the doors slid open and they stepped out, "Just to make sure I haven't broken it further and that it's on display until she feels I've paid for my mistake," Holding up a hand, she stopped the blonde from adding the snarky remark she knew was coming, "Basically, she's torturing me, but I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing that."

"And how long have you been holding onto Chloe's prized possession?"

"Almost seven months," Opening the building door, Beca shrugged, "She's gonna ask for it back soon, if not I'll personally break that ugly pink mug she uses on her desk, which will give her no other option but to take that damn yellow cup back."

"It really makes you that nervous having it around."

"Yes and no, I mean I have good memories associated with it, but I won't lie, I almost had a heart attack when you picked it up. That's why I want it gone…"

* * *

><p>They were finishing up lunch, tucked away in Beca's usual booth in the corner of a tiny deli that Aubrey's sure she would've missed even casually walking down the street. The place was fairly busy, but had quality food served surprisingly quick. She'd admit the egg salad sandwich and hand cut fries, both of which were recommend by Beca, were to die for.<p>

As they chatted idly Aubrey could tell Beca was waiting for her to initiate the conversation. She was nervous, mainly because she didn't want to seem as distraught as she actually felt. Setting her glass aside she slowly let out a breath, "So can I ask you something personal?"

"No," Finishing off her salami sandwich Beca pushed the plate aside with a grin, "I'm kidding, just nothing about sex, because we'd both be kind of weirded out by that."

"Deal," Aubrey tentatively stated, "It is about relationships and feelings though, can you handle that," She finished with a half smile.

"Yeah, but if I bolt, you'll know why," Beca said taking a sip iced tea, "Anyways people here mind their own business and there's no chance of someone overhearing something and then replaying it at the water cooler."

The atmosphere in the restaurant was casual and it made Aubrey feel comfortable, "Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah about once a week, sometimes I bring my laptop or paperwork and sit for a couple hours," The miscellaneous background noise was probably what made it so calming for Beca. Plus, the owners were nice and didn't pressure her to leave after eating, "My normal waitress isn't here, she's cool, an older lady who talks show tunes with Chloe and has made me try just about everything on the menu."

"Even the desserts?"

"Yep, you want one," Beca's eyes lit up just thinking about it, "The black forest chocolate cake is the best, the owner makes it himself. It sits about _five inches_ off the plate," She exaggerated hopefully, "It's huge, enough for two people."

Aubrey laughed, it sounded good, but Beca could make ice cubes sound appealing, "It's tempting, but I've got to save room for baklava, Chloe already said we were going to some Greek place for dinner."

"Damn she sucks…" Beca said regretfully and Aubrey grinned, "I'd say we don't have to tell her, but she'll figure it out, she always does."

"She has her ways."

"So are we going to start this conversation or are you going to continue to use your lawyer skills and talk around the subject," Resting against the booth cushion Beca stared at the blonde for a few seconds. Softening her tone she backtracked, "Although if you've changed your mind and rather talk to Chloe, totally no hard feelings."

That was an easy way out of this conversation, but Aubrey already had made up her mind about talking to Beca on the flight from Boston this morning. However, she never anticipated the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Tapping her fingers on the table top, Aubrey took a deep breath and went for it, "When did you realize you wanted to get married?"

That wasn't the question Beca was expecting, but it made sense. She'd seen the way Jesse looked at Aubrey, especially at their wedding, and she always figured they were headed in that direction, but there'd been no mention of marriage, ever, by either of them.

"That's hard to answer, I didn't just wake up one day and be like I think I'm gonna ask Chloe to marry me today," Beca finished in a giving-it-the-ole-gung-ho type of way, complete with arm movements.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I had the typical _a ha_ moment where it all came together, it was at a concert actually," Beca paused formulating her next thought, "But it wasn't just one _thing_," She used air quotes, "Honestly, it was a whole bunch of _things_, but I also kinda knew from day one that she was it for me."

"How so, because back in college you were very adamant you weren't interested in marriage."

"Look I'll admit I was wrong about a lot of stuff back then, including love _and_ marriage, but I don't know," Being someone's wife was the furthest thing from Beca's mind, she'd been immature and closed off back then, "I guess my whole outlook on life changed when Chloe walked into my life, I fought it for a long ass time, but then I got my shit together."

Aubrey nodded, she completely understood, "I guess I'm just conflicted about the idea of marriage. I love Jesse, but I have no idea how I should feel about it."

"Have you two talked about it?"

"Not really," Aubrey quietly replied. She knew from that disbelieving look that they should've already had that type of discussion.

Beca's face softened, "Does he pressure you?"

"I don't think he does it intentionally, but he talks about it…a lot," Seeing a strange look, Aubrey sighed. It was partly her fault, she always changed the subject instead of simply talking to him, "I know he's testing the waters, but…"

"But you don't give him any reaction?"

Aubrey averted her eyes and began folding her napkin, "I hate to say it, but you're right. And I feel really bad because he deserves to know where I stand, but I don't even know."

"Why," Beca asked simply, "Why do you continue to change the subject?"

That was a legitimate question and Aubrey really didn't have an answer, but she knew she couldn't put any blame on Jesse. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was a great guy who had been so patient, more than most, and she was lucky to have him. He wasn't the type of guy she envisioned herself with, but she'd given it a chance and was glad she did, because he turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to her. There was no doubt life was better with him in it, but she had no idea where to go next. Maybe _that_ feeling of having no control over what was going to happen in the future was the whole problem.

"I guess me being standoffish or deflecting his questions is my way of controlling the outcome," Aubrey stated. It felt good to finally figure out what was bothering her and say it out loud.

"You don't have to remind me how controlling you are," Beca joked dodging a balled up napkin that was tossed at her, "All joking aside I know what you mean, because up until I met Chloe, life was all about me, me, me. Then we grew close and eventually started dating and then I was like whoa hold the fucking phone now it's me _and_ Chloe."

"Until finally it's _us_," Aubrey smiled when Beca nodded.

Tapping her wedding ring on her glass, Beca saw Aubrey's eyes briefly flash to it before landing back on her, "Yeah and I realized I couldn't make life changing decisions alone anymore, I had someone else's feelings to consider and I loved and respected Chloe enough to include her in them. And that's when we started having deeper discussions about our relationship and our future and that naturally progressed to talks about marriage."

"I think Jesse and I've been in that position for a while now," Aubrey honestly stated, "We talk about everything _but_ marriage."

"Look, I can't tell you if you are or aren't ready to get married, only you can answer that, but what I can tell you is this," Beca wasn't by any means a relationship expert, but if her experiences could help Aubrey come to terms with her own battles, well then it was a success. Setting her glass aside she rested her elbows on the table hoping her next statement wouldn't get laughed at, "If you even _think_ the potential is there, then go for it. It took me four fucking years to say anything to Chloe, don't do what I did, don't string yourself along, just let yourself be happy right now."

Aubrey wasn't prepared for such a mature outlook on marriage from Beca. She'd figured this conversation would go drastically different and would be intermingled with jokes or snide comments. So far it's been the exact opposite, Beca had been very honest and actually listened to her concerns before giving useful advice.

Aubrey stared at her fork, letting out a slow breath and said the first thing that came to mind, "What if being happy isn't getting married yet?"

"Then it's not getting married yet," Beca repeated simply.

"But I don't know if Jesse will like that option."

Twisting her wedding band Beca frowned, she hated to think that Jesse could ever be that shallow, "Well if he isn't willing to wait for you, then he probably wasn't worth it to begin with."

It was kind of ironic, in a very Alanis Morsissette type of way, because Beca never thought she'd be sitting in a room and genuinely be nice to Aubrey Posen. Granted neither had been particularly pleasant to the other in the beginning, but they'd worked through their shit. And now Aubrey was one of her best friends and this conversation was a testament to just how far they'd come.

"Was Chloe worth the wait?"

Taking her ring off, Beca ran her finger along Chloe's name and the date etched on in the inside. It signified many things, the day her life became complete, the day they eloped in California and the day the most beautiful person, both inside and out, became her wife. Even though their situations are different, she's pretty sure that whenever that day comes Aubrey will understand this feeling.

"Yeah she was," Beca said softly slipping her ring back into place, "And for the record, we waited for each other."

"And now you're married."

"It's crazy, but yeah we are…The first ones from our group to take that leap."

Stirring her drink, Aubrey had a decision to make. Open herself up and let the relationship set its own course or try to remain in control and steer it down her predetermined path, "I never pictured myself in this position, I had my whole life mapped out and then love got in the way."

"And you think I didn't," Beca surprisingly asked. Hell when she stepped foot on the Barden campus she had clear intentions of the direction her life was going, but then things changed, "I was the queen of that subject, but Chloe taught me that life happens and changes for a reason."

"I think we're more alike than we realize," Aubrey said making Beca chuckle.

"As much as I hate agreeing with you, I will," They were two strong willed people who refused to back down and it took Beca a long time to realize that, "Just don't tell Chloe," She begged, "Let's keep our little love hate thing going, it kinda fun…"

"Deal…" Hiding a smile, Aubrey casually sipped her drink, setting it aside she probed, "What happens next?"

"Ask yourself a simple question," Leaning forward and toughening her features, Beca spoke like she was conducting and interrogation, "Are you, Aubrey Posen, ready to get married?"

Aubrey thought for a few seconds before straightening her back and playing along, "I think so, but first I need to see where Jesse's at."

"Good, then let him do the rest, he's a sucker for that rom-com movie bullshit."

Beca Mitchell constantly claimed that romance wasn't her _thing_, yet Aubrey had heard so many sappy love stories from Chloe that it made her want to throw up. Even Jesse wasn't that romantic, but now she had all sorts of blackmail material. The list was a mile long and if Beca pushed it, she could have a text message composed and sent to all the Bellas that would tarnish that badass façade in seconds.

Matching the younger girls position, Aubrey mischievously grinned, "From what I've heard you give him a run for his money…Closet romantic."

Smirking, Beca knew taunting when she heard it and she wasn't going to act like she approved of that label, even though she totally did, "What can I say, I love making Chloe smile and I'd do anything to achieve it."

"Is that your secret to a happy marriage?"

"Oh absolutely…" Beca grinned, "Well that and the realization that you're going to have sex with the same person for the rest of your life…Which, by the way, I'm _totally_ ok with," She finished by adding a wink.

Aubrey choked on her drink at the unexpected revelation and after a coughing a few times spoke, "Jesus Mitchell I thought we agreed not to go there."

"I'm just speaking the truth," Beca deadpanned, when their eyes met she sat back and arrogantly crossed her arms. She could tell Aubrey was realizing how true that statement was and with a shrug she coolly added, "Besides Chloe's hot, so I'm not complaining."

"No, no more," Aubrey playfully plugged her ears, "I don't need to hear about how my best friend has the perfect bikini ready body and legs that go on for days."

"Well at least you know what I'm working with," Beca said ducking out of the way as a straw flew her way. She loved getting Aubrey worked up by dangling just enough information so an imagination could run wild. It was her specialty.

"How does Chloe put up with you?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No," Aubrey reeled back as Beca fell over laughing, "Ok you win."

After giving a triumphant fist pump and winning taunt, Beca busied herself by signing the check and putting her wallet away. When Aubrey cleared throat clear she looked up and let out a slow, "Yes."

"Thanks for the advice," When Beca thoughtfully nodded with a smile, Aubrey returned it, "I hope I can have what you and Chloe have one day."

"What a long drawn out love story where the two main characters can't get their shit together until one leaves and the other finally admits to her best friend how they'd loved the unrealistically hot redhead since sophomore year, but still fights an inner battle once their back in the same city until the damn finally breaks and they end up kissing in the kitchen tasting like wine and popcorn that then results in like totally super hot steamy sex, which then results in them becoming a couple, buying a house together, getting engaged, eloping in a not-so-super-secret wedding because they just couldn't wait and then have the real one a few months later and finally live happily ever after?"

Beca sucked in air after that lengthy run on question that by the end, left her high pitched and straining.

Well that just about summed up that entire relationship in about five seconds, Aubrey thought with a grin, "Actually I was talking about how happy you guys are, not the movie worthy road you took to get here."

"Oh," Beca trailed off shyly. Now that she thinks about it, her whole tirade didn't remotely answer Aubrey's question, like at all. Slumping in her chair she grinned, "We are happy, I'm happy. I mean I married Chloe effin Beale, the hottest girl on the face of the planet, _twice_, who wouldn't be happy about that. I'll tell you who, _jealous bitches_."

"Like Ashland Williams," Aubrey offhandedly tossed out as Beca stared at her slack jawed and stunned. She's pretty sure breathing might've actually stopped for a solid minute too.

How the hell did Aubrey know about _that_? Beca's not a hundred percent confident about a lot of things, but she is when it comes to she-who-must-not-be-named. Because she knows both her _and_ Chloe vowed to never speak that name out loud again, especially after what they did.

Aubrey's finger closing an open mouth effectively kicked Beca's mind back into gear, "H-how do you know that name? That's one crazy bitch."

"Please, we both know Chloe can't keep her mouth shut when she thinks she's won something. Let's see how did she phrase it," Purposely pausing, Aubrey let the silence swell and the tension build as she shouldered her purse in an unhurried motion, "Oh, right I remember now, she said she showed that girl whose property you really were by winning a battle of seductiveness in which you were the pawn."

"Oh god, what do you know?"

"I know Chloe conned you into doing inappropriate things and it ended this girls obsession with you."

Still in shock, all Beca could think about was how Chloe had some major explaining to do. The incident at Ashland's party was supposed to be their secret and there her wife went blabbing away like it was today's special at the local Waffle House.

Covering her eyes, Beca groaned, "Please tell me she didn't try to show you the video?"

"There's a _video_," Aubrey reprimanded and Beca nodded, once. Standing she flipped her hair over her shoulders adding, "All I know is that what you two did, vaguely reminds me of Justin Timberlake's _Cry Me A River_ music video. And that's all I need to know."

"Good cause our video leaned dangerously close to X-rated," Beca gulped at the glare that got and backpedaled, "Ok basically it was softcore porn."

"You two can't keep it in your pants, can you," Aubrey scolded. She can't believe them sometimes, these are grown women with full time, well paying jobs.

"What was I supposed to do," Beca defended, "Chloe wore the skimpiest, tightest little black dress known to man, _she's _the one who cornered _me_. I just can't stop kissing her when she looks like," Quickly flipping through her phone she found an appropriate picture of Chloe in said dress and held it up, "When she looks like that."

Chloe knew how to seek revenge better than anyone, Aubrey didn't even need to see that picture to know that, "That's enough, now get up," Beca scrambled out of the booth and to her feet, "Don't you have to be at the rec center soon?"

Checking the time Beca nodded, relieved that conversation was over, "Yes! And I've got an obstacle course race to kick ass on."

"Promise me you won't get hurt."

"I won't I'm the master!"

"Says the person who sock skates around their living room floor."

* * *

><p>Aubrey can't believe she's condoning this. A grown ass woman is trash talking children while jumping up and down like an Olympic track race is about to happen on a playground clearly designed for no one over the age of twelve. Yet here she is, standing at the makeshift finish line, waiting to give the hand signal which will start a race that will inevitably end with Beca Mitchell getting hurt.<p>

In all honesty Aubrey actually wants to see Beca try to attempt this so called obstacle course. Any other day of the week she'd pay to see Beca run across a sandbox, crawl through a barrel, hurl herself across a set of monkey bars and climb up a cargo net so a bright red plastic slide can be used to get down, before sprinting to the finish. But money didn't matter today, because Aubrey was getting this show for free and if Chloe ever asks, she'll lie and say that she never agreed with any of it.

"Ok everyone ready," Aubrey yelled from across the playground. The brunette gave her a double thumbs up, while Daniel and James, Beca's opponents, nodded their heads.

"Does Chloe know Beca's doing this," Julia, another volunteer teacher asked, "Because I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that angry redhead if something happens."

"What's that supposed to mean," Aubrey asked turning to see Julia's face.

Julia held up her hands defensively, "Chloe _hates_ when her wife gets hurt and she's not around."

Aubrey was all too familiar with Chloe's extremely protective side, "She's like that with all her friends. Besides Beca always gets hurt, she's an idiot ninety-five percent of the time."

"That's true," Turning they saw Beca tying one kids shoe while the other jumped on her back and covered her eyes, "Why isn't she a music teacher she's very talented and the kids love her."

"Because she's a musical genius and I know better than anyone, that the forced structure a classroom setting provides would hinder how she functions," Aubrey replied honestly, "This job gives her freedom to do create music on her own time and at her own pace."

Chloe once told her that Beca worked on an unconventional schedule, sometimes going days or weeks without even doing a mix. Aubrey still remembers her speechless reaction when she learned Beca could actually write, score and arrange all types of music. That's why she wasn't surprised to see the blank sheet music and music theory books in Beca's office this afternoon.

"I'm not kidding," Aubrey reiterated with an arrogant smile. The younger girl didn't like to talk about it, but she didn't have a problem letting people know just how talented Beca Mitchell was, "Her name may not be on that music she passes around, but she arranges everything for this program and some for Chloe's classes as well."

"W-wow," Julia stammered out amazed, she'd underestimated Beca.

"Hey Posen lets get this party started, there's ice cream cones on the line," Beca interrupted annoyingly, she was ready to give this obstacle course a beat down.

Aubrey moved to the halfway point so she could insure that no one, mainly Beca, didn't cheat by jumping the gun, "Ok the rules are as follows, no pushing, only one person on the slide at a time and if you fall off the monkey bars you must go back and start again, agreed?"

"Yes," All three competitors said in unison.

"Good, now take your mark," Aubrey paused while the group stepped up the starting line, clearly Beca was already trying to cheat, "Mitchell, step back…Get set," Lifting the whistle to her lips, she gave it a firm blow and all three took off while the rest of the students and volunteers cheered from the sidelines.

Aubrey could tell Beca wasn't running at full speed, because if she was, she'd clearly be in the lead. Instead she kept the pace just slow enough to stay in between the two boys running alongside her. In that moment, it dawned on Aubrey that Beca never had any intension on winning. It was all meant to be fun and she's almost sure that when Beca loses a big show will be made about how she'll win next time.

Beca is such a likeable person and a big kid at heart, but for a long time that was covered up by an I-don't-care attitude, a cynical outlook on life and sarcastic humor. Now thanks to the bright shining ray of ever happy sunshine that is Chloe Beale, well Mitchell now, everyone gets to see the goofy, funny and loveably awkward person that is Beca Mitchell.

Focusing back on the race, Aubrey moved down the course cheering them on and stopped when she reached the monkey bars. James was the first one and he easily jumped from the top of the small ladder to the third bar. When his hands connected with it, he swung his legs and hopped to the next bar, then rapidly continued down the line.

Aubrey knew Beca didn't need to climb the ladder to reach the first bar, a small jump would work, but when it was her turn, she followed the rules just like the other two. Everything was going good until Aubrey saw Beca freeze in the middle and hands slowly began slipping off the blue painted metal and eventually dropping to the ground.

Wiping the sweat from her hands, Beca cursed, "Damn it."

"Back of the line, Mitchell," Aubrey teased as Beca discreetly gave her the finger by rubbing an eye.

Beca watched Daniel closely as she walked, he'd never made it the whole way across without some type of help. So she was surprised he'd gotten to the middle and only had four rungs left, but he was getting tired. When he kicked his feet and hopped to the next, she gave Aubrey a huge grin, because it looked like he was going to go all the way alone this time.

That's when things got shaky, as Daniel grasped the second to last bar Beca saw him looking up at his hands. Covering her mouth she gave an encouraging yell from the top of the ladder, "Kick your feet, then reach out, you've almost got it!"

Swinging his whole body Beca watched him build momentum, but she also saw his hands start to slip. If he fell the wrong way, which she was dead certain he would, he'd smack his chin or forehead on the top of the other ladder and really get hurt. Jumping from the ladder she gained her balance just in time to see him lose grip and head straight into the direction she feared.

Bolting across the grass when she saw Beca run, Aubrey knew she was to far away to help. She was relieved to see Beca stretch out her arms and snag Daniel's shirt just in time.

Aubrey swears what happened next was almost like watching a slow motion action sequence from a movie play out in real life. Beca pulled Daniel away, but in the process couldn't stop herself and in an attempt not to crash into the metal railing did a weird sidestep that made her lose her footing and twist awkwardly before toppling over. Unfortunately the whole effort to not crash was futile and Aubrey swears she heard the crack Beca's head made when it hit exactly where Daniel's had been aimed. And to make matters worse, Beca's right shoulder took the brunt of the impact when it hit the ground.

Beca wasn't moving, she was crumpled up in a ball and it didn't look good. Rushing over, Aubrey was relieved to see eyes open and looking around, "Try not to move ok?"

"Did I win," Beca croaked out painfully.

"No," Kneeling down Aubrey asked a few basic questions and she got dazed replies. From what she could tell and the information she did get, Beca's right arm was the only thing in pain. Gently rolling Beca to a comfortable position she asked for the third time, "Tell me again what hurts?"

Trying to sit up, Beca felt dizzy and laid back down, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not, quit moving…" Aubrey forcefully stated resting her hand on Beca's bicep.

"Is Daniel ok?"

The boy nodded and Aubrey smiled, "Yeah he's fine."

"Good…you almost made it dude," Beca grimaced, she was in so much pain that she wanted to cry.

"Look at me Beca," Aubrey paused waiting for grey-blue eyes to snap to her, "Tell me what hurts."

"Right here," Trailing fingers along her collarbone Beca felt a couple of bumps, "And here," She tried pointing to her shoulder but stopped when pain shot through her system, instantly washing the haziness away and making her fully alert, "I heard some snaps and pops when I fell."

"That's probably a dislocated shoulder," Some lady dressed in bright pink scrubs commented kneeling down next to Aubrey, "I'm an ER nurse, I see this all the time…Any other pain?"

"A headache…"

"Ok, that's understandable you hit it pretty hard. Now I'm just going to assess your other injuries," Gently unbuttoning the shirt the nurse lightly felt around the entire shoulder area causing Beca to suck in a painful breath, "There are at least two breaks in your collarbone and your shoulder is definitely dislocated."

Aubrey nodded, "I guess that means a trip to the hospital?"

The nurse repositioned Beca's arm to take the weight off it, then helped her sit up, "Yes, x-rays are needed and someone to properly set her shoulder in place."

"Oh god," Beca whined face going white. Hospitals sucked, they were scary and she hated them with a passion, "Someone call Chloe, I'm not going without her, I'd rather die, then go _there _alone."

"I'm on it," Aubrey said jogging over to her purse.

"I hate blood and broken bones and stitches and bright white hallways and…and basically anything and everything associated with doctors and hospitals," Beca rambled, because that was the only thing preventing her from crying, "Brighten my day and tell me I'm at least gonna get an ambulance ride."

"It's not needed," The nurse assured with a laugh.

"That sucks," Beca's faced dropped.

Turning, Beca saw Aubrey pacing back and forth, shooting her worried glances every so often. Clearly the blonde was trying to calm Chloe and she felt bad, this was the first time Aubrey would be the bearer of bad news, usually it was the other way around. She can practically hear Chloe's troubled voice and see those worried eyes spilling over with tears. All she wanted was for her wife to be here, so Chloe could give her reassurance and hold her hand.

Watching Aubrey venture back towards the group, Beca asked, "What's the damage?"

"She's…concerned."

"Did you smooth things over?"

"Yes, luckily you didn't hurt yourself while playing on a child's playground."

"I would've won," Beca said winking at Daniel and James. Hearing sirens in the distance, she smiled like an idiot, "Yes! I'm getting my ambulance ride I've always wanted one!"

The nurse stood as another volunteer approached the group, "I had no choice, it's standard protocol set by the building owners and Sony Music."

"I forgot about that," Beca winced, "Bonus for me!"

All Aubrey could do was shake her head and laugh, because despite the pain Beca Mitchell was clearly in, it looked like Christmas just came early.

"Oh can you take a picture of me on the stretcher?"

* * *

><p>Quickly putting on her jacket, Chloe grabbed her purse and hit the lights on her way out for her classroom. She wasn't expecting to get a phone call saying that Beca needed to go to the hospital while writing next week's lesson plans. She was worried, but Aubrey assured her that Beca's was ok and that the injuries weren't the result of her wife being a clumsy fool.<p>

As soon as the lock turned in the door, Chloe tossed the keys in her purse and searched for her phone. Speed walking down the hall she scrolled through her contact list and tapped her mother's name.

It rang twice before Chloe heard a bright and cheery, "How's my favorite ginger?"

"Hey mom, you still in town," Chloe rushed out turning the corner and making a beeline towards the kindergarten classrooms.

"Yes, I was going to call to see if you and Beca wanted to grab dinner before I head home."

"We would, but Beca's on the way to the hospital…again," Sliding to a stop in front of the last door on the right, Chloe waved at Stacie through the window as she filled her mom in on Beca's predicament.

"She'll be fine, Beca's a total klutz, she should be on a first name basis with the hospital staff by now," Katherine joked, even though she was concerned.

Chloe grinned, that was the absolute truth, stuff like this happens all the time, but for some reason this time, she's more worried than normal. Beca is the love of her life and she wanted to be there, helping take the pain away and making sure everything was ok. But that was being prevented right now, because Stacie was taking her sweet ass time.

"Hang on," Giving the door a beating, Chloe then stuck her head inside the classroom, "I swear to god I'm leaving without you," She shouted as Stacie grabbed her bag, "Listen Mom, Aubrey said Beca hit her head and was kind of out of it for a few minutes and complained about a headache, can you come and check her out? You know how she gets around doctors that don't necessarily tell her what's going on, plus she's comfortable with you."

"Absolutely, my conference is over, so I can leave now, what hospital, I'll meet you there."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, she was lucky her mom was a neurosurgeon _and_ could handle the drama that came along with a Beca Mitchell injury, "She's going to Mount Sinai."

"Ok I'll call ahead and order a CT scan along with x-rays for her shoulder."

Chloe smiled as they moved down the hall, "Thanks we'll see you soon."

Stepping outside Stacie saw the nervousness in Chloe's eyes and heard it in her friend's voice. Giving a quick hug she calmly spoke, "Beca will be fine. In a couple of hours she'll be bitching about how uncomfortable a sling is and how it'll prevent her from playing her beloved video games for a few weeks."

"You're right, she accident prone," Chloe reassured herself flagging a cab down, "I should be used to it by now."

"You know she can't walk down the street without tripping," Stacie laughed watching the cab pull up. She was relieved when Chloe's face broke out in an amused smile, "She'll never admit it, but Beca, Mrs. Independent, Mitchell secretly loves how you give her extra attention when she's sick."

"Oh I know she does," Chloe grinned. Beca was extremely adorable when acting all pitiful and puny with even just a scrapped knee. It was like she was taking care of a little kid and she loved it, "But she's also extremely dramatic when in pain."

Shutting the cab door, Stacie gave the hospital name before settling against the seat and adding, "So slip her an extra pain pill with her red Kool-Aid if she gets to irritating."

Chloe broke out in laughter, because her wife was a full grown, fowl mouthed toddler who goes off her fucking rocker when on prescription strength pain medication and that's putting it lightly.

Sobering up, Chloe saw Stacie looking at her quizzically, "Have you met Beca Mitchell on pain meds?"

"Well no," Stacie didn't know how to interpret that look and it probably meant that she had no idea what she was in for, "It can't be that bad."

"Don't worry she only hits on redheads…you'll probably be just some mean nurse…"

* * *

><p>One traffic accident, a major detour and a non-English speaking cab driver later, Chloe finally stepped through the automatic doors and into the ER way later than she ever intended.<p>

Approaching the nurse's intake station Chloe tried, as calmly as possible, to not sound frantic, "I'm looking for Beca…" She took a deep breath, "Beca Mitchell."

"Relationship," The nurse asked curtly.

"She's my wife," Chloe watched the lady finish typing out a text on her phone before setting it aside. That just ticked her off, she didn't have time for lazy assholes right now, but she bit her tongue and waited patiently as the lady searched for Beca's name in the computer, "She came in with a shoulder injury."

"Right," Printing out a couple of papers the nurse highlighted the signature lines, "She was taken for x-rays and a CT scan thirty minutes ago. Now she's in emergency surgery on the second floor in the orthopedic ward. That's all I can tell you," Attaching the paperwork to a clipboard she handed it over, "Fill this out and give it to the nurse upstairs."

Nothing registered in Chloe's brain after the words _emergency surgery_ was stated, instead she just stared blankly at the by the nurse in front of her.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Chloe felt her anger rising, "Excuse me? That's all the info you'll _give_," She glared at the woman, which didn't elicit a reaction, "I don't even get a doctors name or an explanation about what's going on?"

"I'll tell you like I told that extremely rude blonde who came in on the ambulance with her…"

"_Ambulance_," Chloe froze, "Oh my god is she ok."

"Chloe," Stacie said stepping forward and taking the clipboard. The older girl looked like she could cry at any second and this bitch behind the counter was acting like they'd just ordered a glass of water. The words ambulance and emergency surgery can't be used and not expect someone to start freaking out, "I'm sure Aubrey and your mom know what's going on," Pulling out her phone she held it up, "Let's go call them."

Letting out a tiny sob Chloe wiped away a tear and began fumbling for her phone. This couldn't be happening, something bad had happened to the person she loved and she wasn't fucking there, this was her biggest fear. Good, bad or otherwise, why couldn't that godforsaken nurse just give her some type of information, not knowing was more agonizing than actually knowing. She was so caught up in the worst case scenario playing in her head that she didn't realize she was crying until Stacie wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey," Stacie tightened her arms, it was so unusual seeing Chloe like this, that it made her scared too.

"If something happened I'll never be able to live with myself…"

Looking around the waiting room, Stacie saw a few people staring, but they seemed to understand, "I'm sure the surgery is just a precaution."

Chewing her cheek, Chloe pulled back and took a couple of deep breaths and tried to think positively, "You're right, but we need to find Aubrey and my mom to make sure."

"Let's call them and find out where they are."

"No cell phones in the ER," The nurse said pointing to a big sign next to her station, "Now can I finish telling you that your friend from earlier is…"

Stacie whipped around and was ready to lay into this unsympathetic bitch when Aubrey burst through the doors they entered a few minutes ago. She'd never been so happy to see her ex-captain in her entire life, now they'd get the answers they deserved.

Jogging over, Aubrey barely came to a stop before shooting a glare at the nurse that could break glass. Chloe was clearly upset and people like that only made it worse, "I'm so sorry Chlo, I was just trying to call you, I wasn't allowed to use my phone here and the second floor barely has reception."

"What's wrong with Beca," Chloe rushed out.

"She's ok," Aubrey reassured and she saw the tension leave her best friend's shoulders, "Once we got here they immediately reset her shoulder and then your mom showed up and took her for x-rays and a CT scan. I'm glad she's here, it moved the process along faster than normal," She added trying to sound positive despite everything that had transpired. When Chloe gratefully smiled, looking a little less worried, she continued, "Beca has a mild concussion and fractured her collarbone in three places. It's compressing a nerve in her arm and the doctors decided to do the surgery now to prevent permanent damage, she needs a plate and a couple screws."

"Look at that, she's getting the screws back that everyone thought she lost," Stacie said, but realized it wasn't the opportune time for a joke, no one laughed, "Too soon?"

Taking a few steadying breaths, Chloe ran her hands through her hair, finally processing what was going on and that the surgery was purely a precaution, "I'm not mad, but why didn't you call sooner?"

Aubrey felt extremely guilty hearing the hint of aggressiveness in her best friend's voice and she completely understood. Stepping forward she gave a hug, "I'm so sorry, I tried to, but she looked so scared and begged me not to leave until you got here."

"Beca hates hospitals," Stacie stated as both girls looked at her. It was the truth, Ashley broke her wrist during the infamous senior prank that almost got them kicked out of college and her best friend stubbornly refused to step foot inside. Instead she and Fat Amy sat on the curb for four hours with Beca and waited, "She's not so tough when blood and guts are involved."

"She's right," Chloe laughed in agreement, "I should've warned you, thanks for staying with her."

"No problem, we bonded…in a weird way and she made your mom hold her hand," Aubrey bit back a smile. She could still picture the stark white face and wide eyes when they gave Beca a shot to numb the arm so her shoulder could be reset, "Does she hate needles too?"

Chloe nodded with a curious look, "Yeah, why?"

"Your mom had to step in and start Beca's IV," Aubrey grinned, she wished more people were around to see this, "Beca kept flinching and backing away from every nurse that came close, she actually slapped their hands away."

"How did she ever get tattoos?" Stacie questioned in disbelief, to no one in particular.

"Oh god…"

Aubrey chuckled, Dr. Beale really was so sweet and it was amazing how quickly that presence calmed Beca, "It was cute, your mom was so gentle, they were talking about music and I'm pretty sure Beca didn't even realize it happened."

"Where is my mom?" Chloe finally asked realizing the doctor in question wasn't around.

Motioning down the hall to the elevator, Aubrey began telling how she wasn't allowed in the operating room, but that Dr. Beale, who wasn't even an orthopedic surgeon, stepped in saying she would stay with Beca the whole time. The older Beale wouldn't take no for an answer and eventually the surgeon performing the operation relented.

Aubrey knew Chloe's mom had this soft spot for Beca, but this was the first time she'd seen the over protective Beale in action. It was like Beca was one of Dr. Beale's children and not just someone who married her daughter. Katherine Beale knew exactly what to say and how to act to make Beca feel like everything was going to be ok. Maybe it was because she was a doctor and knew the correct way to comfort patients or it was the years of being a mom, Aubrey had no idea, but whatever it was, Beca followed every word and didn't put up a fight.

"When they move Beca to recovery she'll come and get you," Aubrey watched Chloe push the elevator up button and visibly relax. Giving another hug she immensely felt better when her best friend returned it, "Your Mom said this surgery is routine and Beca's in good hands."

"Thanks for being there guys," Chloe said looking between Aubrey and Stacie as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh," Unzipping her purse, Aubrey felt around the inside pocket and pulled out a small platinum wedding band, "I think you should hold on to this, Beca wasn't allowed to wear it for the CT scan or surgery and was extremely pissed about it."

Chloe fought back tears as her wife's wedding band was set in the palm of her hand. Very rarely did Beca ever take it off, it was the last thing removed at night and the first thing reached for after their morning kiss. One of her favorite things in life was knowing how much Beca was attached to that ring. Just last week Beca fell asleep with it on and after setting her book aside she found Beca's fists clenching the sheet so tight that she couldn't pry the fingers open to slip it off. Usually when that happened, she'd gently kiss her wife and run a finger back and forth over the ring until Beca's grip eventually eased and she could remove it.

It wasn't the right size, but Chloe slipped the ring on next to hers and felt a little calmer. It was just a temporary placement and as soon as she saw her wife again she'd gladly hand it over, "Thank you, this is her prized possession."

"More than her headphones," Stacie asked with a knowing grin.

"Yep," Chloe and Aubrey answered at the same time. For the first time ever Aubrey saw that and in more ways than one.

Hitting the button for the second floor, Stacie got an idea, "Once we find the waiting room, I'll go for coffee, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Aubrey confirmed.

Aubrey thought Stacie looked shaken up by the whole ordeal, but was putting on a good front for Chloe. Stacie was Beca's best friend and she can't imagine how freaked out she would've been founding out Chloe was in surgery. She'd need to thank Stacie later for being so calm and understanding during Chloe's mini-meltdown in the ER.

The short ride to the second floor was quiet and when they stepped out into the hallway Aubrey couldn't help but laugh when she saw the doors leading to the operating rooms. That's the point where Beca started getting loopy and all kinds of nonsense was spouted off so fast that Aubrey could barely keep up.

"What's so funny," Stacie asked following Aubrey's gaze.

"After handing me her wedding ring the sedatives must've kicked in and Beca started acting…odd," Aubrey replied, even Dr. Beale had been stunned to silence by some of the revelations.

Here we go, Chloe thought, neither of her friends were prepared for Beca Mitchell wacked out of her mind, "Please tell me she wasn't inappropriate."

"Nope," Aubrey grinned, "But you should be concerned, she told me I had a dancing unicorn on my shoulder _and_ that it was twerking."

"Oh no," Collapsing into the waiting room chair Chloe covered her eyes and let out a amused sigh, "Just wait it'll get better."

"You mean better than this," Aubrey pulled out her phone, searched for a video and pressed play before handing it to her best friend. When Beca's slurred voice started singing, Stacie leaned over their shoulders to watch.

Chloe couldn't believe she missed this golden opportunity, but she was oh so glad Aubrey had the good sense to record it. On the screen was Beca laying in a hospital bed, eyes fighting to stay open, being rolled down the hall towards the operating room singing Elton John's _Rocket Man_ at the top of her lungs.

Rewinding the video Chloe had to watch this one particular scene again because she was laughing so hard that she's afraid she missed something. Hitting play everyone heard Beca Mitchell scream singing, "_I was hiiiiiigggggghhhhh as a kite by then_!"

"This is the best blackmail footage ever. Can you send it to me," Stacie asked, sides aching from laughing so much.

"Oh there's more," Aubrey laughed pointing to the screen.

All three watched with grins as Beca demanded the doctors and nurses sing along and then started using her good arm, with the IV hanging from it, to conduct them. But the thing that made it so funny was that no one batted an eye and that made Beca angry causing her to throw out a few F-bombs until another voiced started singing.

"I can't believe your Mom actually sang Chloe," Aubrey said amazed as Stacie asked to play it again.

Scoffing, Chloe tossed the phone to Stacie, her mom was a respected doctor and was ramping up Beca's antics for her own amusement, "She did that shit on purpose, she'll use it as leverage somehow down the road, just like last time."

"You mean you've seen Beca act like this before?"

"Unfortunately…"

* * *

><p>Three hours later, with a smile, Katherine Beale entered the waiting room dressed in surgical scrubs. All three girls stood and met her halfway as she let everyone know the surgery went great and Beca was going to make a full recovery. Opening Beca's chart, she showed a copy of the x-rays and briefly explained how the plate and pins would alleviate the pressure on the nerve and wouldn't be a problem anymore.<p>

"Are you sure I'm allowed back here," Chloe questioned a few minutes later following her mother through the corridors towards the recovery room.

"It's fine, but they made me wait until after she woke up," Katherine said waving a hand. Usually it wasn't allowed, but Beca, thankfully, wasn't in critical condition and there were no other patients in the room, so the doctor gave the ok, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"It's ok, when can she go home," Chloe asked stopping at a set of doors. It was a little nerve wracking, she's never been in this predicament before and had tons of questions.

Seeing a semi-scared look, Katherine pulled her daughter in for a hug and gently spoke, "Probably tomorrow, but don't worry about that right now. Go let her know you're here, you were the first person she asked for."

"Thank you, for everything," Chloe was eternally thankful that her mom was here, otherwise she'd be getting next to no answers or they'd still be waiting in the ER. "I know you pulled a lot of strings for her, so thank you."

"I'm just doing my job," Katherine smiled, Beca was part of their family now and she'd do it again in a heartbeat. Pushing the doors open she hiked a thumb over her shoulder, "Now please go show your face, otherwise she'll scream for the Disney Princess again."

"I apologize for whatever she said," Chloe laughed making their way towards Beca, "And for whatever she'll say next."

Taking a seat at the nurses station and opening Beca's chart, Katherine grinned, "I can't wait to hear more…" Pushing another chair at her daughter she said, "Now, I need to go over her CT scan again and make some notes, I'll be right here if you need anything and the nurse will check every few minutes."

Quietly approaching the bed Chloe heard the steady beep of the heart rate monitor and saw the screen jumping to the beat. Eyes landing on Beca, she trailed them over the sleeping form and noted that other than oxygen tubes in her nose and a large bandage protruding from the hospital gown, her wife looked exactly the same. She hated that she wasn't there to hold Beca's hand or give a kiss and say I love you before the surgery, but they'd done all those things that morning. And that's what she held onto the entire time in the waiting room, that's what kept her sane and grounded. She loved Beca more than life itself and she knew that it was equally returned.

Sitting down, Chloe gently took Beca's left hand, she never imagined she'd be sitting in a hospital recovery room this morning when she woke up. It was like a weird, yet horrifying, dream, but when she closed her fingers around Beca's, she felt the warmth and was brought back to reality. Beca's hand in hers gave her confirmation that her love was real and in one piece and that soon they'd be going home together.

When eyes fluttered open, Chloe inched closer to the bed, "Hey Bec…" She returned the half smile while running her thumb along her wife's knuckles, "I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey beautiful," Came the hoarse whisper, which Chloe knew was the result of a dry throat. Seeing Beca swallow a few times she heard a louder, "You're so unreasonably attractive it hurts."

"You're not so bad yourself," Chloe lightly laughed kissing Beca's cheek. "I love you."

Chloe watched a questioning grin spread across Beca's face as tired eyes unsuccessfully checked her out. She wasn't sure what was going on in Beca's head and to be honest she was kind of scared, because her wife's imagination was probably out in left field right now.

"You're so hot I swear you started global warming…singlehandedly."

"Well you could melt the polar icecaps," Chloe tossed out with a giggle.

"You look familiar, have we had sex before," Was out of Beca's mouth so fast and clear that Chloe barely registered the words before it was followed up with a hopeful, "If not can we? Because I wanna be your friend, but like the one that gives you orgasms."

Chloe was at a loss for words and she didn't dare turn to look at her mother, because she's dead certain the whole recovery room heard that. Usually Beca's pickup lines were cheesy and sweet, but apparently today, they were the opposite.

"Beca, we're married," Chloe stated in an unamused tone, praying it would be enough to change the subject.

"Hell yeah we are," Beca said with a laugh willing her eyes to stay open, "I was just tricking ya, making sure you weren't some imaginary Disney Princess sent here to fuck with my mind."

"You're cute," Standing Chloe gave a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you _and_ your dirty mind."

"Excuse you," Beca interrupted, voice laced with sleepiness, "But I have a sexy imagination and its all for you, cause you're the only girl I'll ever love."

Chloe's heart fluttered at the sweet words and she felt the exact same way. Moving a few stands of hair out of Beca's face, she knew her heart and love will always belong to Beca, "You've got some smooth lines tonight Mitchell."

"Wanna hear more," Beca asked with a yawn.

Just then a nurse walked up and began checking all of Beca's vital signs and IV, "Mrs. Mitchell how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," Beca responded. Scrunching up her nose she thought for a few seconds then licked her lips, "And thirsty, can I get a beer waitress? And an order or potato skins?"

Chloe froze, then released the breath she'd been holding when the nurse smiled and played along, "Sure, someone's going take you to your table to in twenty minutes to, can you wait until then?"

"I guess…because see this hot piece of ass," Beca replied pointing to the redhead with a snobbish smirk, "She's my wife, just pull the curtain closed when you leave, she'll keep me entertained," She wiggled her eyebrows for effect, "If you know what I mean."

Looking up from her clipboard the nurse grinned at Chloe, "When did you get married?"

"Ummm which time?" Beca asked brightly.

"You have more than one wife," The nurse jokingly asked.

"They eloped the first time," Katherine Beale called out, she'd never let them live that down, "They tried to be sneaky about it."

Beca nodded, "What can I say, I'm so nice Chloe married me twice," Motioning the nurse closer she whispered, "I'm irresistible, she can't keep her hands off me."

"I'm so sorry," Chloe cut in, knowing full well where Beca's train of thought was going. It was headed into inappropriate territory and she needed to put a stop to it before it got embarrassing, "Her mouth moves without thinking, she can't handle pain medication very well."

"It's fine, I've heard way worse," The nurse laughed before turning back to her patient, "Mrs. Mitchell I need to ask you a few questions ok?"

Beca nodded and Chloe watched the next few minutes play out as the nurse began asking simple things. She's sure these were standard questions set by the hospital, but Beca's answers were hilarious. Every answer was laced with either an inappropriate joke or a long winded story, which was clearly meant to make everyone laugh. However the nurse didn't even chuckle, she just jotted down a few notes before moving onto the next.

"Ok," Setting the clipboard aside the nurse began checking the wound, "Are you in any pain?"

"It feels like I just got shot," Beca said loudly flinching away as a new dressing was applied to her stitches. Angrily staring at the nurse, she grimaced, "Does that answer your question? Fuck, do have to poke it, goddamn…"

Chloe tightened the grip on her wife's hand, "Babe calm down, she's trying to help you."

The nurse buttoned the hospital gown, "I'll get you something for the pain."

"Thank you," Chloe replied with a sympathetic smile. Turning her attention back to her wife she watched eyes slide shut as she traced her name tattooed on Beca's skin. She loved this woman so much that she didn't know what to do with herself sometimes. Pressing a kiss to Beca's forehead she whispered, "Don't you ever leave me, you're the best part of my life."

"I won't, I love you to much," Beca sleepily whispered, causing Chloe's heart to do a flip-flop.

"Good…"

Beca cracked her eyes open a few minutes later, "Chlo?"

Looking up from their linked fingers, Chloe saw Beca, clearly in pain, shifting uncomfortably in bed, "Yeah baby?"

"I'm tired and my shoulder hurts…"

Kissing the back of the brunettes hand Chloe whispered, "It's ok to sleep, it'll help with the pain. I'll hold your hand, just squeeze it when it hurts, ok?"

"Ok…I love you," Beca murmured eyes closing, "And Chlo?"

Raising an amused eyebrow, Chloe saw Beca purposely fighting the drowsiness, "Yes?"

"Come snuggle with me, I'm cold," Beca shivered and Chloe could hear her mom chuckling from behind her.

"I can't, but as soon as we get home I will," Chloe laughed adjusting the blankets.

"Hey Chlo?"

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe demanded and her wife's eyes flew open. Opting to play the bad cop she kept her voice steady and didn't crack a smile, "Do you need something?" Beca just blinked at her, she took that as a no, "Good, now shut up and go to sleep."

Beca scoffed like a child, "Dr. Beale she's being mean to me!"

Signing off on some paperwork, Katherine didn't even bother looking up, but responded in a monotone voice, "Listen to your wife Mitchell."

Letting out a groggy huff, Beca mumbled, "And I thought Disney World was supposed to be the happiest place on earth."

"You're not at Disney World," Chloe played along. Glancing to her mom she saw a faint smile reflected on the computer screen, "Did you want to go there?"

"Dude no…Lines fucking suck and Mickey Mouse is taller than me, which is frightening, I'm not going there," Beca waved a warning finger, then dropped it when her eyes involuntarily closed, "I was going to _say_," She exaggerated with a pause. Chloe almost thought she wouldn't hear the outcome, until Beca lifted her finger again, scratched her nose and started rambling, "Obviously those _assholes_ don't know what they're talking about because they've never been in your arms."

Katherine Beale fully turned from the computer after hearing that little gem of a pickup line. The couple were being way to cute, Chloe hadn't let go of Beca's hand since sitting down and was constantly adjusting the blankets, giving a kiss or just simply being a loving wife by reassuring Beca that she's there. The brunette on the other hand wore this dopey grin and it was obvious that she loved being the center of attention while being taken care of.

"You're so sweet," Chloe laughed. She secretly loved Beca on pain medication or drunk, it brought out a side that was more adorable than normal.

"Well in that case, my lips are like Skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow," The brunette puckered up.

"No Beca."

"You know, if you were a burger at McDonalds, you'd be McGorgeous."

"Please go to sleep and I'll buy all those things tomorrow."

"You're like a Snickers bar, you completely satisfy me."

Chloe knew the only way to get Beca to stop was to beat her at her own game, "No amount of coffee can keep me awake like you do."

Opening her eyes Beca gave a sleepy grin, "Do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a _latte_!"

Rolling her chair over to the bed, Katherine propped her glasses on top of her head and stared at the two. They seemed to be playing some type of the verbal pickup line game and one was trying to out do the other. She'd heard a lot of things come out of Beca's mouth, some nonsense and some extremely romantic, but this, well this was pure gold. She had no idea that one person could know this many pickup lines.

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a_ cute_-cumber," Chloe challenged, eyes intently staring at her wife.

"Are you a fruit, because Honey_dew_," Beca stressed the last syllable causing her speech to sound more slurred than she intended, "You know how fine you look right now?"

Beca heard laughter and it definitely wasn't Chloe, but it was someone who looked exactly the same. Narrowing her eyes she tried to focus, she'd been seeing two Chloe's since waking up and now one of them was laughing and she desperately needed to figure out who.

Pointing between two very similar versions of the same person Beca frowned, "Whoa Chloe when did you get brown hair?"

"I thought I change it up," Katherine teased, earning her a slap and an annoyed shut up from her daughter. Grinning she added, "I wanted to surprise you."

Beca was confused, it was understandable, she'd just come from surgery and was totally out of it, but _that_ comment by her mother was pushing the envelope. Chloe knew what was coming next and it wasn't going to be in any way, shape or form appropriate.

"Hey! Eyes over here," Chloe snapped her fingers in her wife's face as a wicked grin was directed towards her mother. Standing, she placed her hands on her hips and warned, "Don't you dare hit on my mother Beca Mitchell."

* * *

><p>The last dose of pain medication Beca got seemed to do the trick because it was enough to knock her out long enough to be transferred to a new room without any argument.<p>

The next couple hours Chloe spent talking with her mom, Aubrey, Stacie and Beca. Well the last person was questionable, considering Beca was in and out of sleep and spouting off all sorts of crazy things. For instance how and why the Jabberwocky was her favorite animal or how she had three scenarios that could prove Santa Claus existed. Each time the room would erupt with laughter and more than once a nurse came in to tell them to quiet down.

"What's wrong Bec," Chloe asked as yet another nurse left the room annoyed. She wished on everything that was holy, that her wife would just quit fighting the pain medication side effects and get some damn sleep.

"I'm starving," Beca bluntly replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't have pushed your tray away and told the nurse that's not what you ordered when they actually bought you food," Aubrey reprimanded. She actually felt bad, that innocent bystander was the unlucky person who drew the short straw and won the distinct pleasure of interacting with Beca.

"Oh shut it Posen, you didn't have to eat it," Beca tried to glare, but whipping her head to the right made her dizzy and nauseous. Closing her eyes she rested against the pillow, "Salisbury steak is a fake hamburger."

"Maybe they should've brought you a kids meal."

"Maybe you should go buy me one and get yourself a chill pill while you're at it."

"Remember when I asked for your opinion Beca," That didn't even elicit a response, not even a blink, and Aubrey felt her temper flaring, "Me either."

Rubbing her eyes Beca yawned, fighting the urge to sleep she looked at Katherine and stated, "Watch out, threatening insults to our right."

"Are you always this stupid Mitchell," Sitting up straighter Aubrey knows Beca's purposely pushing her buttons and that it's fueled by pain medication, but she wasn't backing down, "Or are you making a special effort today."

Beca rolled her eyes and regretted it when the queasy feeling in her stomach returned. Taking a breath she pushed the feeling away and pressed on, "Wow, that's a lovely shade of ultra-bitch you're wearing today…And to think I was going to be nice and not say anything about how I saw you checking out those EMT guy's asses earlier."

"Hey, hey," Stacie said, now fully involved in the conversation, "I want all the juicy details."

Aubrey felt her face heat up, she had a weak spot for men in uniform, and when Chloe deliberately grinned at her with knowing eyes, it spelled bad news. She needed to defuse the situation and fast, "They were ok, nothing to write home about."

"I'll be the judge of that, I'll take any numbers you got," Stacie instantly shot her hand out, wiggling her fingers, "Oh did they give you a calendar?"

Looking at Chloe, Beca winked, "The whole ride to the hospital she kept sputtering out one word answers to all their questions."

"Yes they were hot, is that what you wanted me to say," Aubrey admitted crossing her legs in annoyance, "Is it a crime to look at them," Stacie was the only one to shake her no, "Because if it is, then sue me."

"Ok guys stop," Chloe warned shaking her head in disapproval, "Aubrey leave Beca alone, she doesn't feel good. And you," She glared at her wife, "Shut up and Stacie," The taller girl instantly quieted, "911 is their phone number, go call it."

"Why is it acceptable for her," Aubrey questioned pointing an accusing finger. She wanted to just reach over and slap that _I-totally-won_ type of look right off Beca Mitchell's smugly smiling face, injured or not she didn't care, "To be an idiot, but it's not suitable for me to point it out."

Chloe knew sticking up for Beca was the right thing to do, her wife wasn't thinking straight and Aubrey was just adding fuel to the fire. While her mother and Stacie encouraged the nonsense by giggling like kids in the corner, but she'd deal with them later. Right now she needed to neutralize the verbal war that was about to happen.

"Because my lovely wife likes _me_ better than _you_," That earned Beca a slap causing her to yelp in surprise, "Watch it babe or…"

"Or what Beca?"

"Never mind," Beca sulked. Casting a sideways glance, she saw Aubrey looking arrogant, "Hey Posen I got something for ya," Giving the finger she heard Chloe groan, "I hope you like it."

Clearing her throat, Chloe sternly spoke, "Both of you quit acting like children and shut the hell up."

"Hey Chlo, why's that tall brown haired nurse with the dangerously low cut shirt, glaring at me from the corner," Beca side whispered ten minutes later as she intently watched Stacie file her nails. She didn't want to alarm everyone, but she knew what was going on, "Did they put me in the psych ward? Am I in here for observation, because of the conspiracy theories I have about things _I know_ the government actually does? I think that's why I'm here," Blindly reaching out, she grabbed Chloe's shirt and tugged her wife closer, "They know things babe, they know everything and they know that I know what they know."

"What do you know?" Katherine quizzed hiding a laugh.

"I can't tell you, because I forgot, but it starts with fish tacos and why they're not allowed in Taco Bell."

Chloe bit back a smile, Beca looked entirely serious and she wanted to see where this goes, "That's a little farfetched…"

Beca narrowed her eyes and nervously looked around the room, there was a new blonde haired nurse sitting to her right with a resting bitch face that could sharpen a machete and she needed to play cool, "Maybe, but fish tacos are silly to begin with, they don't even make sense. I mean who actually puts fish on tacos? I'll tell you who doesn't, the people that invented the taco," Scooting closer she winced when the IV snagged on her blanket. Keeping her voice low she continued, "It's all a government mind control scheme used to make us forget about what's really going on."

"Seems logical," Chloe agreed. Brushing a strand of hair out of Beca's face she smiled, "Take a nap babe and I'll go get you something to eat."

Standing Katherine stretched, "I'll go and grab sandwich's for everyone, there's place right around the corner. Give me your orders…"

"When can I go home?" Beca asked trying to snuggle into her blanket, but ultimately failed and let out an annoyed whimper.

Chloe thought that was cute and in seconds was up and adjusting the blanket without touching the injured arm. When heavy eyelids slid shut, she and kissed Beca's cheek, "Soon baby, I promise."

Minute's later Beca's eyes popped open and she brought her left hand up and stared at it.

Chloe watched the hand flip front to back a few times and silently laughed as it was brought within inches of Beca's face and every finger was closely scrutinized before it was dropped back to the bed. When it happened again, she glanced around the room and saw everyone intently watching Beca's every move.

When Beca's face scrunched up in confusion Chloe set her magazine down, "What's wrong?"

"Where's my wedding ring? It's the only thing that keeps the ho's away," Beca stated loudly.

Katherine Beale was the first person to burst out laughing and was soon followed by everyone else in the room. This was far better than any comedy movie she could ever watch, "This is priceless, can we have this version of Beca all the time? You can't make this stuff up."

Chloe laughed harder as Beca tried to concentrate on who exactly said that by shifting her eyes around the room. Slipping the ring off her finger she placed it back on Beca's, "I was just holding it for you, it's not lost."

"Thank god," Beca breathed out. Holding up her left hand she waved it around "I'm off the market bitches, I belong to Chloe!"

"Well I'm glad that's established," Katherine said picking up her purse, "And with that I'll go pick up dinner now."

* * *

><p>"Hey Chlo guess what," Beca asked drawing everyone's attention.<p>

This is going to be good Chloe thought, Beca just had another dose of pain meds, "What?"

"Sometimes when you're not home and I'm doing laundry, I strip," Beca began trying to take off her hospital gown until she was stopped, "And toss everything in the washing machine then I run," She kicked her legs, in a Fred Flintstone type manner, that was so forceful it knocked the blankets away and said, "I run through the house _naked_."

Chloe was dumbfounded, that was so off the wall that it took her mind a few seconds to process this new revelation. Glancing at Aubrey then Stacie, they were howling with laughter and not even trying to hide it. Any minute now she was sure someone was going to come in and tell them to shut up for the umpteenth time.

Biting back a grin, Chloe tried to sound concerned, "Why don't you change before you start the laundry?"

"I don't know, because I'm lazy," Beca whined in a disinterested tone, "Its freeing in a special kind of way," Narrowing her eyes she tried to focus on the rooms inhabitants, but it was hard. That last dose of painkillers was strong, "You people, I think there's about eight of you in here right now, so I'm talking to all you, shouldn't be laughing, you know what I'm talking about, you've all done it too."

"I hope your mom gets back soon," Aubrey joked, "Hopefully food will make this nonsense stop."

"No she needs to sleep for like four hours straight," Chloe glared at her wife.

Smugly smiling, Beca fought back a yawn, "I told you, I'm not tired."

"Says every kindergarten student I've ever taught," Stacie replied flipping though a magazine.

"Hey Chlo give me a kiss," Moving closer to the side of the bed Beca perversely grinned, "And I'm talking like a real one, not a bullshit peck. I want one with tongue…"

Standing, Chloe leaned over and did exactly the opposite of what Beca asked and then sat back down without saying a word.

"Bechloe kisses," Stacie squealed jumping around in her seat, "I'll take them in any form."

"Bechloe is real Stace," Beca added matching the excited tone, which earned a snort of laughter from Aubrey.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stacie," Chloe knows she shouldn't be doing this, but they needed to take advantage of Beca in the final hours of her unique free talking state, because after they were done eating, her wife was going to crash, "Why don't you ask Beca her thoughts on the movie <em>Inception<em>."

It was clear to everyone that for the past twenty minutes, Beca wasn't paying attention to a thing anyone said. She was solely concentrating on getting the food from her tray to her mouth without making a mess and was in her own little world.

Stacie nodded and set her sandwich aside, moving her chair closer to the bed she poked her best friends leg. When eyes shifted away from the hamburger and French fries and landed on her, she held back a grin, "Beca I'm thinking about watching a movie tonight."

"Oh yeah," Picking up her soda Beca took a sip. She had a feeling she was being played, especially with the way the two Stacie's were looking at her right now, "I wouldn't recommend it."

"What?"

"Movies, dumbass."

Crossing her legs, Stacie tried not to laugh, but the others where making it difficult, particularly Katherine, "But I heard _Inception _is pretty good."

"Fuck no," Beca slammed her can of soda down on the tray table making everything bounce, "It's awful, here's the rundown on that atrocity," Shifting to see Stacie better she felt a sharp pain run up her right arm, but making sure people avoided that movie was way more important than acknowledging the throbbing, "It's about dreaming about dreaming about dreaming about something _they_ don't want you to know about and I can't really remember the rest because I fell asleep."

By this time everyone was roaring with laughter because apparently Beca was agitated just thinking about that movie.

Grinning, Stacie pushed it further, "What'd you dream about?"

"I'm not telling you," Beca pointed at her best friend with a French fry.

"Why not?"

"Because my mother-in-law's here and I don't want her to know I have sexy," Beca winked at Chloe who visibly flushed, "Like really sexy dreams about her daughter."

"Fair enough," Stacie agreed sitting back in her chair with a grin, "So I guess that's a no on _Inception_ then," All that got her was an exaggerated eye roll and a fry tossed her way, "Ok, I'll find something else. Thanks…"

"No problemo…"

Thirty minutes later visiting hours were over and Stacie, Aubrey and Katherine gathered their things to leave. Chloe opted to stay and gave everyone goodbye hugs before handing over her house keys to Aubrey and her mom. Katherine assured her that she'd be back early in the morning to give Beca a final exam and sign the discharge papers.

Dragging another chair over, Chloe grab the blanket and pillow a nurse brought her and turned on the TV simply for background noise. Beca had finally fallen asleep after eating and hadn't moved since and hopefully that meant an end to the crazy antics.

Adjusting Beca's blankets, Chloe gave another kiss, "I love you, I'm right here if you need me."

Getting comfortable, Chloe propped her feet up in the other chair and reached for Beca's hand. Lacing their fingers together she closed her eyes and heard Beca shift around before murmuring, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Beca's not sure what time it is, but it was early when the orthopedic surgeon came in to check her shoulder and now daylight was beginning to peak though the blinds. She was tired, her sleep was constantly interrupted by a nurse coming in and checking her vital signs every few hours. Besides the ache in her shoulder and a numb left hand, caused by Chloe using it as a pillow, she felt relatively ok, especially now that the heavy pain meds and stuff they gave her for surgery had worn off.<p>

Wiggling her hand free, Beca ran her fingers through red hair. To say she hated hospitals was an understatement, she was downright scared of them. However, every time she woke up and saw that beautiful and comforting face, she was instantly put at ease. She had no idea how the hell she deserved Chloe, but one thing is for sure, she'll spend the rest of her life proving her love and just how thankful she is.

If Chloe wasn't sleeping so soundly Beca would wake her up and make her crawl into bed. Instead she awkwardly maneuvered closer and gently lifted Chloe's head and rested it in her lap. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes later when she heard Aubrey quietly enter the room.

"Hey."

"Hey," Setting down three cups of coffee Aubrey timidly smiled, "How do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts like a son of a bitch," Beca joked. Aubrey seemed to be a little standoffish so she decided to lighten the mood, "And I've got a knot on the side of my head caused by a run in with a playground."

"Maybe you finally got some sense knocked into you," Aubrey was relieved, Beca seemed to be back to herself and was joking and laughing, "I'm glad your ok."

Beca watched as Aubrey stepped around the bed to pick up the blanket and drape it back over her wife. When Chloe's head shifted in her lap, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "So, I want to thank you for yesterday, for staying with me and stuff. It meant a lot."

Aubrey heard the sincerity and even though it was simple she knew it was heartfelt, "You're welcome…you did a good thing, even though it got you hurt."

"I did what anybody would've," Beca said honestly, averting her eyes she ran her fingers back through red hair.

"No," Aubrey said sitting on the edge of the bed. She knew the real reason and it wasn't an accident, "You purposely put yourself in last place so you could watch out for him. You saved him from really getting hurt."

"I was in the right place at the right time."

That was the response Aubrey had been prepared for, it was a way for Beca Mitchell to shift the attention. Sure Beca would take credit for a lot of things, like smartass comments or pranks, but when it came something serious, she chose to remain out of the spotlight. Just like after they won nationals, Beca never took credit for what she clearly did, instead she brushed off as a team effort. It was interesting and humbling in a way that Aubrey really didn't understand, but had learned over the years to just accept.

"I think I called you an ultra-bitch last night, so I'm sorry," Beca said with a grin, "And I'm sorry for anything else offensive I said."

"So are you also apologizing for the years of insults," Aubrey knew Beca's joke was a way to change the subject and she didn't have a problem shifting the focus, "Because if that's the case, it'll take a hell of a lot more than an _I'm sorry_."

Rolling her eyes, Beca reached for a coffee, "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning."

"I think I like you better when you were blitzed out of your mind," Staring at each other for a few seconds they burst out laughing. Taking a couple steading breaths, Aubrey thoughtfully smiled, "So I talked to Jesse last night…"

Lifting the cup to her lips, Beca looked up, "And."

"And I let him know I was serious about us and about getting married."

"Hopefully you didn't put it to him like that," Beca deadpanned.

"No, I was more subtle," Aubrey laughed, "We had a good talk and I apologized for being a pain and evading the subject. We're surprisingly on the same page."

After seeing how truly devoted Chloe and Beca were to each other over the past twelve hours, Aubrey knew she couldn't wait any longer to talk to Jesse. The kicker was the ordeal with Beca's wedding ring, it was something so simple and it really made her think. She wanted that, she wanted to be with someone forever and she wanted everyone to know it. And it took a high Beca Mitchell to put everything they'd talked about earlier that day into perspective.

"Like I said before, just let the proposal happen. Let it be his thing and let him surprise you, don't try and control it," Beca was glad to hear that, because if Jesse was being an insensitive asshole and pressuring Aubrey, she wouldn't hesitate to whoop his ass. Even if she was one handed, she's pretty sure she could take him.

"I won't," Letting out a breath Aubrey knew that was the right thing to do, as hard as it was going to be, "Is that how it happened with you and Chloe?"

"Yeah, she had no idea what was happening until I pulled out her ring. It made it special for both of us," Beca said with a smile, that night had been perfect and turned out better than she'd hoped. Truly surprising Chloe had been the best part, she'll never forget the reaction or the answer, "You'll understand what I mean after it happens."

Aubrey nodded, "Just thank you for all the advice and for being honest with me."

"You're welcome," Taking another sip of coffee, Beca noticed Aubrey twisting the coffee cup in her hand, "Hey," She paused and Aubrey's eyes snapped to hers, "Marriage is a big step, it's ok to be nervous."

"I know…"

"Everything will be fine, it's one of the best decisions I've ever made," Beca's voice trailed off as Katherine Beale entered the room.

"How's my musical genius feeling today," Katherine said brightly. Getting a thumbs up she walked over to her daughter and kicked the chair, "Rise and shine ginger."

Everyone laughed as Chloe jolted to the upright position and Beca let out a playfully stern, "Hey be nice, Dr. Beale that's my love and she was by my side all night."

"I know," Katherine laughed smacking Beca's chart down on the tray table and flipping it open. Holding up a hand she smiled, "Now follow my fingers and tell me when you can't see them anymore," Moving them to each side of Beca's head she checked the peripheral vision, "Good…Any headaches, blurred vision or confusion," Hearing a no she dropped her hands, "Now touch your finger to your nose and tell me what day is it?"

"Friday…"

Marking down some notes Katherine asked, "Where are you and what time is it?"

"Mount Sinai Hospital and it's time for you to get a watch," Beca deadpanned and everyone to laughed.

"Where were you born and who's your mother?"

"Portland, Oregon and Sarah Matthews, who has two PhD's in European and Modern Art from Harvard University," Beca stated matter-of-factly, "I gave bonus info just because."

Aubrey stood there speechless for a few seconds before sputtering out, "Y-your mom w-went to _Harvard_? How did I not know this," She questioned to no one in particular. No wonder Beca was really smart, her mom had not one but _two_ PhD's from an esteemed university.

"Because you never asked," Beca stated with an air of sophistication, "But yes she does and after graduating she took a teaching position at the University of Portland where she met my dad, who only has one PhD, but not from _Harvard_. When I was five she took a job as one of the curators at the Portland Museum of Art. Now, did you want to go into my parents divorce or should we save that for show and tell later?"

"We're good," Aubrey confirmed, flipping to Chloe she gave a glare that said we're talking about this later because there's things you forgot to tell me.

"It's funny what you find out sometimes isn't it Bree," Chloe said taking a sip from Beca's coffee cup. She'd never admit it out loud to anyone other than Beca, but she loved seeing Aubrey speechless.

Grinning, Katherine winked at Beca before flipping though the chart a final time, "Final question…Are fish tacos still a mind control scheme concocted by the government?"

Beca blinked in confusion and the room sat in silence, that comment came out of nowhere, but whatever, it was the _absolute_ truth, "Yes…Do you want to hear my theory about the McRib from McDonalds? It's strategically released for a limited time only to coincide with something major that _they_ don't want us to focus on."

"And in my professional opinion ladies," Katherine grinned adding her name to the discharge papers as everyone laughed, "Beca Mitchell is back."

"Everything's ok, she's normal," Standing Chloe gave her wife a kiss, "We can go home?"

"Yep, perfectly fine," Katherine was relieved. It would've been safe to send Beca home last night, the orthopedic surgeon ok it, but with the mild concussion combined with an emergency surgery _she_ decided to take a little extra precaution by ordering the overnight stay. She would've done it for all her patients, but this particular patient was special. Grinning she added, "Now, normal's a totally separate issue."

Tossing the blankets back, Beca swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Good let's get the fuck outta here, I'm hungry and my shoulder hurts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:**

**Thank for reading! I hope you like it, let me know...**

**Sorry for the slow update, I had this done this weekend but I was lazy and did absolutely nothing besides planning for my upcoming vacation/holiday/whatever you want to call it, in two weeks. I'm going to Europe again for 2 weeks and right now, like always, I've only bought a plane ticket, this time to Munich and home from Paris so I'm trying to get a tentative schedule worked out even though I just like going with the flow, since I travel by myself and usually jump hostels. That's what makes it so fun!**

**So that was Beca whacked out on painkillers and some friendship bonding with Aubrey. I wanted to show that even though Beca and Aubrey still taunt each other there's no malice behind it anymore. That their friendship has come a long way and they truly care about each other...Also for some reason I can totally see Beca as a conspiracy theory type of person. And then there's Katherine, who just loves Beca and really wanted to make sure everything was fine and be a comforting figure in Chloe's absence. I couldn't leave this chapter without including her a little bit. She so much fun to write and love pushing the envelope when Beca isn't in her right mind!**

**Seriously you guys, THANK YOU, ******THANK YOU, **********THANK YOU, ****for all your reviews/PM's and favorites! They literally keep me smiling all day long. Sorry I slacked on the replying to your reviews just know every one means so much, so ****thank you guys from the bottom of my heart!**

**I haven't decided on the next chapter yet, but I have a list a mile long, I'm thinking about Bechloe wedding #2 (you know the actual one they were planning before they eloped) or Jealous #2 (where they put an end to Ashland Williams once and for all)...Well see, but what I'm really thinking about doing since I'm going on vacation soon is writing a couple shorter ones and having them done before i go to Europe and posting them along the way. Until I get home and write longer ones...**

**Anyways I try and have one more up before i leave if not, don't worry I haven't abandoned this fic!  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	23. Space Invaders

**Title: **Space Invaders or How Chloe Beale Beat Beca Mitchell At The Awesome Girlfriend Game With A Birthday Gift Fit For A Rock Star

**Rating: **T

**Era: **_No Electricity, _sometime between Hospital Trip #1 (Chapter 3) and the proposal.

**Disclaimer: **As usually I don't own anything Pitch Perfect, its characters, idea or any references to the moves yada yada yada. However everything else, including any and all mistakes are mine!

**A/N #1: **I'm back Pitches! Hopefully you guys didn't forget about me! I'm so sorry I took that little mini-hiatus, it lasted a bit longer than I ever expected! After my amazing vacation I came back to a ton of work and then on top of that I came down with a mild case of vertigo. Which if you've never had, sucks, but it's almost gone now and I'm feeling back to normal and most importantly I've been able to look at a laptop screen longer than twenty minutes without feeling sick and write. Because of that this chapter kind of took on a life of its own. I had it completely written before vacation and just never could get around to finish the edit while gone and then when I got home I didn't like where it was going so I rewrote major sections hoping to make it flow smoother and to my liking. This is just a cute little chapter where they try and out due each other in the awesome girlfriend department!

This was on a list of prompts that somehow got separated from my main list and I'm glad I found it again. The prompt came from Green Smoak back in Jan who asked for the following: Beca buys original _Space Invaders_ game because it reminds her of her personal space invader. I've combined it into this chapter in a unique way and I hope you and everyone else enjoys it!

This is just a cute little chapter filled with fluffy goodness where they try and out due each other in the awesome girlfriend department and well Beca is being typical crazy antics Beca!

P.S. For the "guest" who left me the message on Oct 4, hoping I didn't "drop this fic" I just want to say nope things aren't over yet and I agree with you, it's too good to "let die" haha...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Being in a real relationship is one of Beca Mitchell's favorite things, especially since her girlfriend is Chloe Beale. Chloe's talented and smart, funny and loving, and it's all wrapped up in one perfectly beautiful person that it makes Beca question how she of all people got so damn lucky. Dating and living together has made her realize that doing all those cliché and tacky couples activities, no matter how sappy it makes her look, are worth the effort. At the end of the day the only thing that that matters is seeing her girlfriend happy and smiling.<p>

Even Beca's crappy cooking skills make Chloe smile. Hell, just last week Chloe kissed her cheek and said the under seasoned, rubbery chicken she tried to make for dinner was delicious. Chloe's so much better in the kitchen than her and easily puts all her food to shame, but she _wants_ to improve. At least that's what she's telling herself right now while standing in line at a twenty-four hour gourmet grocery store at midnight, on a Friday.

After aimlessly wandering around the store for what seemed like forever, Beca had everything on her list. As she stacked the items onto the conveyor belt she had to laugh, she couldn't even pronounce half them, but whatever, that garganelli pasta with padano cream sauce couldn't be that hard.

Standing on her tiptoes, Beca pointed behind the cashier, "Oh, could I get a reusable bag? My girlfriend will kill me if she sees a plastic one."

"No problem," The guy said reaching for one from the stack.

"Can you put everything in one bag please, I don't have to walk far," Beca politely asked watching her items slide across the scanner.

"Sure," Grabbing the onions he typed in the code then weighed them, "This looks like the ingredients for an, _I'm sorry,_ meal," He joked.

Chloe had been gone a whole week to a music teachers conference in Cleveland, leaving Beca home alone. Beca wanted to go, not only to hangout with her girlfriend, but she'd been dying to go to the _Rock And Roll Music Hall of Fame_. She'd literally begged her boss for the time off, even offering to work a weekend to make up some of the time, but in the end it was the summer and other people were already on vacation.

Beca grinned, "Far from it dude," She chuckled at his raised eyebrow, "I kinda suck at cooking and decided to up my game with something special when she gets home tomorrow night."

Surprising each other easily became another one of their _things_ after Chloe did it when Beca took her first work trip to LA. Since then they've been trying to outdo each other in the embarrassment department at the crowded airport and so far she'd never won, but that wasn't going to happen this time. Beca knew her origami bouquet of flowers, movie worthy kiss and dinner she slaved over all day was going to win. She'd been planning this all week, there was no way Chloe's Cleveland, Ohio t-shirt could top a three course meal.

"Well in that case, be careful with the truffle oil," Tapping the screen he read out the total then added, "It loses a lot of flavor if overcooked."

"Thanks for the tip," Swiping her debit card, Beca typed in her pen number. Picking up the grocery bags she smiled pocking the receipt, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck," He said with a wave before greeting the next customer.

Making her way outside Beca knew she didn't need luck, ok maybe she needed a little, but whatever, she was going to own this dinner. Between the Food Network, YouTube and Google, she was confident that her skills had greatly improved, minus a few mishaps and sliced fingers. Plus she genuinely loved doing things for Chloe, even if they always didn't turn out perfect.

* * *

><p>After unpacking everything Beca shuffled through the kitchen and living room turning off all the lights before finally heading upstairs. For the past week going to bed had been the worst part of her day, she just couldn't get over how empty their bed felt. Sure she'd gone to bed earlier than Chloe a ton of times, but this was different, this sucked. There was no cute girlfriend to kiss and the sheets always felt a little bit colder.<p>

As Beca brushed her teeth she couldn't help thinking how this loneliness could've easily been her life if she'd up and left Barden like she intended. Just thinking about it makes her stomach churn, but thankfully Chloe saved her, pulled her out of her shell and taught her how to be happy again. And as a result, she'd fallen in love and has a beautiful relationship with an amazing person.

Resigning to the fact that her amazing person wasn't here, but would be tomorrow, Beca climbed in bed and snuggled under the sheets. Flipping through an album on her phone, she smiled at a few pictures of them together, before eventually locking the screen and charging it for the night.

Beca's eyes snapped open when her phone chimed from the bedside table, it was like someone read her mind. Grinning, she blindly reached for it, already knowing exactly who it was.

My Heart [1:27AM]: I know you're sleeping but I just wanted to say I love you…

Beca [1:287AM]: I love you too and I'm not asleep…

My Heart [1:28AM]: I love you more ;)

Beca [1:29AM]: Not possible Beale…

Beca [1:30AM]: Me + You = :) but Me –You = :(

My Heart [1:31AM]: If you were here I'd kiss you right now…

Beca [1:33AM]: I you were here we could talk (and kiss), lay in bed watching Netflix (and kiss), listen to music (and kiss)…Fuck it, I just want to kiss you too…

My Heart [1:35AM]: I miss your laugh, your voice, your smile and the way you love me.

They played the, _I miss you game, _often, sometimes even when they were in different rooms of the house and Beca loved every second of it. It was only a matter of time before one of them broke down and called and tonight, Chloe wasn't wasting any time.

Tapping the green answer button Beca happily sighed, "Hey Chlo."

"Hey babe," Beca could practically hear the smile on the other end as it was followed by a quiet, "I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too," Beca answered running a hand through her hair. It's stupid, she knows it, but she's feels like it's been a year since she's seen her girlfriend, when they actually Skyped earlier that afternoon, "Less than twenty-four hours."

"I know," Chloe breathed out slowly, "God I know."

Beca could tell Chloe's voice is laced not only with the anticipation of seeing each other, but also a heavy dose of sexual frustration. Because yet another benefit of being Chloe Beale's girlfriend is that the sex is fucking fantastic, it's like insane levels of hot and completely satisfying. And they haven't had sex in a week and just thinking about it is enough to send her body into overdrive.

Stretching across the bed, Beca grabbed one of Chloe's pillows and switched it with her own, "So, do you love me?"

"Yep, kind of a lot," Chloe interrupted with a smile.

"And you miss me," Beca continued.

"Yep, kind of a lot," Chloe repeated.

Grinning Beca added, "And I know you can't live without my sexy body."

"It's not just sexy Bec," Dropping her voice, Chloe turned the sultry meter up a notch, "It's _super_ sexy and god your fingers hit all the right spots."

Beca gulped, this started as a joke, but apparently Chloe was fully intent on taking it a step further. Clearing her throat she tried to keep her tone even, "Well I guess I'll have to put them to good use."

"You promise," Chloe playfully asked wishing Beca could jump right through the phone and deliver.

"Sure, I'll pretend your body's pizza dough and knead the hell out of it," Beca cringed, "God that was really bad…"

Laughing, Chloe thought it was nothing short of adorable, "I'm not gonna lie it was, but I'll give you extra points for trying."

They'd tried phone sex a couple times, but when it comes to verbally describing certain acts, Beca just wasn't very good at dirty talk on the phone, even though she tried. Which was surprising because Chloe knows her girlfriend's dirty mind and when Beca was in top form, she always cracks first. The funny thing was the brunette might seem innocent and flustered by words, but that all changes in the bedroom. And she's ok with not always being in control, she's more than ok with that, because a sexy and confident Beca Mitchell _does _things to her.

Letting out a long, slow, embarrassed sigh Beca tiredly rubbed her eyes, "So now that I've killed the mood, I'm gonna shut up," Fighting back a yawn she added, "Because following through is way better than talking about it."

"You suck…No, wait that gives me a pretty vivid memory, so I'll rephrase that," Chloe paused before trying to sound disappointed by saying, "You ruin all the fun."

"I know," Beca inhaled and even though she couldn't see the pouty face she knew it was there. Chloe was probably using her best puppy eyes and a jetting out her bottom lip and just picturing it almost made Beca crack and try to continue the disastrous phone sex they'd begun, "So tell me what's a pretty face like yours doing up this late?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice," They'd talked before Chloe left for dinner, but since getting back to the hotel she couldn't sleep. So after tossing and turning for what seemed like hours she gave up and sent Beca a text, "And say I love you one more time."

Smashing her cheek against the pillow, Beca grinned mumbling out, "So, it's like you're here right now, your pillow has forced me to cuddle with it, and I can't tell it no."

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, Chloe thought tugging her girlfriend's sweatshirt tighter, "I think you secretly like cuddling."

"Why's this so hard? I swear my heart isn't whole when you're gone," Beca rushed out before she could stop herself. She sounded like a lovesick fool and it felt ok, because she knew Chloe would never make fun of her.

"Because," Closing her eyes, Chloe felt her heart flutter, Beca's words had summed up exactly how she'd been feeling all week, "You mean everything to me…"

"I mean you're at a conference that I've known about for months and I guess," Beca let out a breath, the lack of sleep was starting to catch up making her feel like she was on an emotional rollercoaster. Pulling the blankets over her head, hid the blush creeping up her cheeks, "I guess what I'm saying is that I love you so much that it hurts sometimes when you're gone, I know I'm being stupid."

This was how late night talks with Beca went, it always ended with them practically in tears confessing their love to each other over the phone. The first time it happened was their first Christmas as a couple, Beca was in Portland with her mom, while Chloe was in The Hamptons with her family. It was something that was uniquely theirs, which nobody, not even her mother or Aubrey, knew anything about.

"You're not stupid," Chloe easily said, "I love you too, so much," Getting out of bed, she pushed the curtains open so she could peer outside. There was hardly any movement, but she wasn't expecting much, it was late and her hotel wasn't exactly in the happening part of town. Resting her forehead against the glass with a smile she closed her eyes, "You're all I've ever wanted, my one true love and being separated from you is difficult for me too."

"I'm your true love," Beca had never heard those words, except in the movies, but she could tell Chloe seriously meant them.

Turning around Chloe rested against the glass, contemplating how to possibly explain this without sounding cliché, "You know you're the only person I've ever loved and I'm pretty sure I waited my whole life for you to walk by me at that activities fair…"

Chloe had never felt the type of connection like they had and it wasn't for lack of trying. Even Jared, the guy she'd dated her senior year of high school, never made her feel the way Beca does by just smiling. Hell he told her he loved her one night and she just blinked at him and _never _said it back. They broke up a couple weeks later and she wasn't even upset. She got that same uneasy feelings when boyfriends or girlfriends held her hand in college, it always seemed like a necessity and left her hands sweaty and uncomfortable.

But then Beca came along and broke all the molds. Chloe had easily said _I love you_ without thinking twice and their first official handhold, which was quite possibly the cutest thing ever, had sent shockwaves through her entire body. And then there's the whole kissing thing, she won't even get started on how _that_ makes her feel.

Rethinking things, Chloe decided to explain how she felt in terms of music, "You know the first time you heard your favorite song, you knew you'd love it forever, even if you only heard a minute of it. It's yours, nobody can take it away, it's all you think about and all you want to hear. Does that make sense," Pausing she heard a hum of agreement, "That's how I feel about you. You're my favorite…No, you are my song, and right now it feels like I left my iPod at home and I haven't heard my song in a week. And at two in the morning I decided to let my song know just how much I love it."

"Wow," Was all Beca could come up with, Chloe had just beautifully summed everything up, "You'll always be my favorite song too…and Chloe."

These were Chloe's favorite conversations, Beca tended to express herself a little differently, words and thoughts came easier and she was more open and vulnerable. She loved how Beca loved her, it was done so completely and without hesitation that it didn't matter how big or small the gesture was. It could be simple origami figures left in her purse or a drunken night of messy sex where during it, Beca has this moment of clarity and stops, looks down at her and says these incredibly romantic, heart stopping things.

"Yeah," Closing her eyes Chloe bit her lip, letting her head rest against the glass.

Beca could tell Chloe was holding her breath, waiting for her to continue, "My favorite song is gorgeous and flows though my veins everyday…I never want to lose it, I want it close to me for the rest of my life."

"I want to marry my favorite song one day…"

"Me too…"

For a few minutes they sat in silence, with smiles on their faces, because nothing else needed to be said. They'd seriously talked about marriage a few times and it was nice to know they could freely express that desire without someone freaking out. Beca was the one Chloe was going to marry, she'd felt it from day one, but she was in no rush. She was going to let Beca workout that decision on her own and when her girlfriend felt they were ready. She didn't care she'd wait ten years if she had to.

"I love you Chloe Beale…"

"I love you Beca Mitchell…" The redhead instantly replied pushing off the ledge and moving towards the desk. Waking her laptop she sat down in a chair, "So dinner was interesting tonight."

There was something playful and taunting about Chloe's abrupt subject change, Beca was suspicious, "Oh yeah?"

"We kind of went to the _Rock And Roll Hall of Fame_…"

"You bitch," Beca joked sitting up and leaning against the headboard, "Was that your code word for dinner?"

Chloe laughed, she really had no intention of going there without her girlfriend, but the teachers she'd caught a ride with never really said where they were going. She figured they'd head downtown for dinner, except they didn't and she couldn't really back out, they'd been nice enough to invite her along. So she smiled, paid the admission price and felt really guilty as she stepped through the doors knowing it was Beca's dream.

It was unexpected, but fun, and in the few hours Chloe roamed the museum not only did she learn a lot, but she also found the perfect birthday gift for Beca. The museum had kind of like a concierge service and in the twenty minutes she'd talked to them, they'd set up Beca's whole birthday weekend, complete with a hotel room. Needless to say she couldn't wait to surprise Beca and she was going to do it tomorrow night.

"Babe, the little café was awesome, it overlooked the inside of the museum. A life size version of Pink Floyd's _The Wall_ was directly to my left. You would've loved it," Chloe grinned hearing a strangled cry.

"I'm so jealous," Beca whined, "How was it, did you take lots of pictures, was it everything I dreamed it'd be? Is it really like the Taj Mahal except crammed full of rock and roll memorabilia..."

Chloe searched for her airline reservation as her girlfriend continued to rapidly spout off questions so fast that she couldn't even keep up or answer.

"Whoa, slow down," The redhead finally interrupted with a laugh, "That's a yes to every question…I even got you some stuff, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it is."

"You're actually going to _keep_ a secret," Beca provoked, hoping Chloe would take the bait.

"It's like less than a day, Bec."

"That'll be a new record for you," The brunette deadpanned.

Clicking the change reservation button, Chloe playfully rolled her eyes as a new screen loaded, "You'll like it, I promise."

"In that case, I'm not _too_ upset you went without me," Beca stressed, even though she was still insanely jealous.

Giggling, Chloe selected and confirmed an earlier flight change, her girlfriend was going to get a double dose of surprises tomorrow. Faking a yawn she tried to sound tired, "Baby, I hate to say this, but I need to go to bed."

"Ok," Beca dejectedly stated in a childlike tone, "You still get in at seven tomorrow night?"

"Yep, you greeting me at the airport," Chloe asked even though that wasn't going to happen.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Chloe could practically hear the smirk that would be wiped right off her girlfriends face when she shows up on their doorstep hours early, "Well I doubt you'll be able to outdo my last greeting."

"We'll see about that Beale," Beca hid a laugh remembering the balloons and stuffed penguin she got last time.

"Goodnight…"

"Night Chlo, I love you…"

"I love you more."

Closing her eyes Beca happily sighed resting her head against the headboard, "Pretend I just kissed you."

Slumping in her chair, Chloe trailed her fingers along her lips with a smile, "I'd rather wait for the real thing…"

"Well then prepare for the kiss of your life."

"You're cute," Chloe laughed minimizing the webpage so she could see the background picture of them on her laptop, it was just a simple selfie taken months ago. Both wore smiles and paint splatter on their faces as they stood in the middle of what is now their bedroom after painting it a couple days before moving into their house.

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah, but I don't mean cute as in I want to pinch your cheeks," Pausing, Chloe heard chuckling, "I mean cute like in I want you to push me up against the wall and kiss me until I can't breathe."

"On that note, I'll give you something to think about until then," Humming Beca grinned, "Any guesses?"

"None," The playfulness and sultry tone were back and it instantly made Chloe regret the sweater she was wearing.

Beca, cleared her throat, the anticipation had to be killing her girlfriend, "I haven't made the bed the whole time you've been gone. Ok, I love you, see you tomorrow, bye," She then quickly hit the end button not giving Chloe a chance to reply.

An unmade bed was one of Chloe's biggest pet peeves and Beca knew she was being an annoying little shit by saying that, but she wasn't lying. It wasn't her fault beds were somehow way more comfortable the less you made them.

It didn't take long for the text Beca knew was coming.

My Heart [2:07AM]: I'll let that little fun fact slide, because for my own sanity I can't afford to withhold sex from you right now…

Beca [2:08AM]: Looks like I'm getting my cake and eating it too.

My Heart [2:09AM]: Oh you'll be eating alright xxx ;)

Beca wasn't prepared for that, she was kind of blindsided. Chloe knew it was late and that her sleep deprived, nonfunctioning brain wouldn't be able to make a quick comeback if her life depended on it. Therefore her girlfriend had won whatever little game she'd concocted in that pretty little head of hers.

Locking her phone Beca tossed it aside, it was no use replying, anything she said wouldn't sound as smooth as it did in her head and Chloe would just use it against her later.

* * *

><p>After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, but was actually maybe twenty minutes, Beca threw the duvet off and pushed herself out of bed. Grabbing a hoodie and her beanie, she headed downstairs in search of a distraction, something to take her mind off the images of a naked Chloe Beale currently running rampant in her mind.<p>

Grabbing her PS4 controller, Beca got comfortable on the couch and started navigating through her downloaded games. Highlighting _The Last of Us_, her fingers hovered over the start button, she was so close to beating it, but she couldn't do it, she wanted Chloe there to witness the victory she'd fought so hard for. Under that was _Minecraft,_ which she swiftly held up a hand and gave the finger, it was definitely out of the question. What a waste of both time and money, that game stole countless hours of her life that she'll never get back.

Navigating to the PlayStation store Beca began scrolling through in search of _Pac-Man_, it was an easy, repetitive game and a sure way to help her fall asleep. However after flipping though a couple of pages she stopped on _Space Invaders_, it was ten bucks and judging by the look, probably the easiest game alive.

It was basically a point and shot game, where aliens drop bombs trying to breakdown the walls that would essentially leave Beca's tank vulnerable and defenseless, until they could completely end her.

Tapping the controller against her knee Beca laughed, "Holy shit, somebody made a game about Chloe Beale. Except she uses an overtly happy personality, puppy dog eyes and kisses to destroy my walls…Oh and I can't forget that suspiciously hot body."

This game couldn't be that difficult, it was from the seventies, and Beca wasn't just good at gun games, she was _the shit_. This was child's play compared to _Call of Duty_, which Chloe doesn't allow her to play anymore, for reasons she'd rather not get into. In fact this game looked so easy that she'll be able to beat it before her girlfriend even gets home _and_ still cook dinner.

"Besides, Chloe's not here to invade my space like usual, I'm going to win," Beca confidently stated hitting the purchase button. And just for shits and giggles she bought the bonus expansion packs, if she was going to do this, she was going all in.

Beca shook out her arms and stretched her fingers as the install screen flashed ninety-five percent, "I'm going to beat Chloe at her own game for once."

Pressing play, Beca selected the easy more to start things off and in a couple of minutes had cleared the first level no problem, "If this is as challenging as it gets, well fuck me, I'll be done in thirty minutes."

* * *

><p>An hour later Beca was fuming, she couldn't get past the forth level on the first fucking stage. And to make matters worse, there was like five stages each consisting of at least six levels. Yet she still refused to admit defeat, Chloe's game was not…gonna…win.<p>

"This is some bullshit," Beca yelled flinging the controller onto the coffee table, she'd just died again.

After getting so close Beca had been stupid, she tried to get fancy and go for the bonus game. All she needed was a thousand extra points and to kill one more flying red saucer to earn the _Sharpshooter _badge and special game that's been taunting her since level two. But those last four goddamn space invaders dropped their bombs when she wasn't looking and disintegrated her little green tank into oblivion.

Getting up, Beca stomped o the kitchen, cursing she flung the refrigerator door open and pulled out the four pack of Red Bull she bought earlier that week. Slamming it down on the counter she knew she'd be in trouble if Chloe even saw the packaging. Red Bull wasn't allowed in their house, apparently drinking six in one day is detrimental to her health and she'd gotten in big trouble a couple months ago when she came home hyper and on edge. Whatever, she'd finish these four and hide the evidence at the bottom of the trash before her girlfriend gets home.

Flipping around Beca rummaged though the pantry grabbing a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and peanut M&M's, then immediately paused and withdrew her hand that was reaching for the Twizzlers. Nope, she knew better then to touch _that_ candy, it was Chloe's favorite, and she'd be in more trouble eating those than if her empty Red Bull cans were found.

Scooping everything up Beca trudged back to the living room and unceremoniously dumped the junk food on the coffee table. Before sitting down she ripped the cardboard from around the Red Bull cans, pulled one out, popped the top and chugged half while blindly reaching for the M&M's. Setting the can aside she used her teeth to open the bag and poured some into her mouth as she stared down the _Game Over_ notification that was currently on the TV screen.

Washing the M&M's down with some Red Bull, Beca crumpled the can, set it aside and reached for the PS4 controller, "Ok, it's time to get down to business."

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Beca screamed, this game was kicking her ass seven ways until Sunday. How did <em>anyone<em> win if she can't even beat stage one? Dropping the controller she sprinted upstairs for her laptop, taking them two at a time, "I need cheat codes…"

Beca frantically started searching for a website as soon as she plopped back down on the couch. It didn't take long to find a somewhat reliable source that had descriptions with pictures showing her all the tricks she'd ever need.

Adjusting her beanie, Beca hit start and took a deep breath while trying to push this games trickery and evil mind games aside. She wasn't going to allow it fuck with her anymore.

A few minutes later Beca groaned throwing a couch cushion across the room, "Why is that music so ominous?"

Glancing at her laptop Beca noted the time, she still had hours before Chloe would be home and that gave her plenty of time to still do everything she needed _and_ beat this game. Shoving a Twizzlers in her mouth, because yeah she resorted to drastic measures, she hit start again, this time following the cheat codes exactly as described.

* * *

><p>As Chloe stood on the front step ringing the doorbell, she hoped when Beca answered and saw her smiling face that it would knock her girlfriend off her feet. However, after a solid two minutes of waiting with no answer, she placed an ear against the door and listened for footsteps bounding down the stairs. Instead all she heard was loud music, which wasn't surprising, and probably meant Beca was either on the back patio or in the shower. Grinning, she fished the house keys from her purse hoping the brunette was doing the latter.<p>

However, when Chloe pushed the door open she wasn't exactly expecting what she found, it was kind of frightening actually. The sound system that is wired throughout their house and controlled by an app on their phones was blasting Pearl Jam's _Even Flow _at a level that she didn't even know was attainable. Dragging her suitcase over the threshold all she could do was laugh when the song ended and Twenty One Pilots _Tear In My Heart_ begin. Beca's music taste was eclectic and for all she knew Beethoven or The Beach Boys could be next.

Closing the door, Chloe fully entered the living room and that's when she was hit full force with the frightening part. The TV was on and flashing _Game Over_, the coffee table was littered with broken chips, stray M&M's and empty cans of Red Bull, while a purple hoodie was haphazardly laying across the back of the couch. The room was in total disarray and she couldn't help but wonder if Beca had a party or if a bomb went off, because by the looks of things, maybe both happened.

Pulling out her phone, Chloe shut the music off as she walked closer to the couch, but instantly stopped when she saw a foot propped up on a pillow. Covering her mouth to shield her laughter she peered over the edge and there was Beca, passed out, beanie half covering her face with a PS4 controller clutched in one hand and a can of Red Bull gripped in the other. The only telling sign that her girlfriend was even alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest and tiny puffs of air escaping through parted lips.

Moving around Chloe carefully surveyed the rest of the room, she knew Beca had binged on video games and junk food all night and she couldn't help but find it cute. Most people would be annoyed or even angry finding their home in total chaos, yet she could careless. The mess could easily be cleaned up, but the adorableness of what she'd walked into would last a lifetime. Beca Mitchell's antics were, at times, extreme and she's certain she's the only one who can handle them, but she'd never change a single thing.

Chloe snapped a picture then set her phone aside so she could carefully pry the half empty can of Red Bull and controller from her girlfriend's hands. Gingerly sitting them down, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to a cheek, "Baby…" Than another to Beca's lips, "Wake up."

Chloe silently laughed as Beca incoherently mumbled something while unconsciously rolling away from her to burrow further into the cushions with a little sigh. Reaching out she traced a random pattern on Beca's arm slowly applying pressure hoping to elicit some type of reaction, but she got nothing. Trailing kisses up Beca's arm didn't even provoke an annoyed hand swat.

"Bec," Laying down, Chloe tangled their legs together and buried her face in her girlfriends neck breathing in the familiar scent she'd been missing all week. It was this ridiculously expensive Calvin Klien body wash, but goddamn it smelled so good and she was perfectly content just snuggling for a few minutes. Kissing Beca's neck she whispered, "I'm home."

Chloe still got nothing, not even a sigh of acknowledgement, Beca Mitchell was down and out for the count. It was that weird time on a Saturday morning where New York City couldn't figure out if it was still breakfast or time for lunch and she figured if Beca was going to sleep then she would too. Getting comfortable on her back, she gently pulled Beca into her side and tossed a blanket over them. Her heart soared when her girlfriend instinctively snuggled in closer by turning slightly and draping an arm across her stomach.

Removing the beanie, Chloe pressed a light kiss to the top of Beca's head then ran her fingers through brunette hair. She loved this, them just being close and not saying a word because none was needed, it was the single best kind of intimacy. They could be on a crowded beach or in her old bedroom at her parents place wrapped up together in this same position and it'd still feel like it was just the two of them. Beca made her feel a lot of things all at once, but most importantly Beca made her feel loved, made her feel safe and protected, and like she was home, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Chloe's eyes fluttered open when Beca started restlessly fidgeting and a few seconds later she watched grey-blue eyes blink open. She's not sure how long they'd been entwined together, maybe an hour or more, but it was long enough for her to be really comfortable and drifting in and out of sleep.<p>

Kissing her girlfriends temple, Chloe smiled, "Hey."

"My space invader's home," Beca sleepily grinned. When a hand slipped under her shirt and caressed her stomach her eyes to slid shut and she let out a content sigh. This was like the best kind of dream, being woken up by her smiling girlfriend after being separated for a whole week. When the hand slowed and lightly pinched her hip, she realized this wasn't a dream. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slightly fully focusing on Chloe's face, "Oh my god, did I sleep all day?"

"Nope," Chloe grinned as Beca tried to figure things out through a sleepy haze, "I'm just home early."

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Beca felt the hand slip away as she yawned and stretched. Helping Chloe sit up she asked, "Have you planned this the whole time?"

Shaking her head, Chloe fisted the brunette's t-shirt in her hands, "Only while we were on the phone last night," Flicking her eyes to Beca's lips as she slowly tugged the shirt, "I was tired of waiting, I needed to see you, so I took the first flight home I could find."

"Well welcome home," It was amazing how quickly Beca could go from being asleep to fully turned on in the span of like a minute. It made her wonder what kind of spell she was under and then she realized it was Chloe Beale and it always had been. Threading her fingers through red hair, she teasingly brushed their lips together while angling her head for the inevitable kiss, "Early or late, I don't care, I'm just glad you're home."

"Surprise…"

"Yep, the best kind," Beca whispered closing the gap.

Contently sighing, Chloe's eyes impulsively closed as her hands released the shirt so she could brace them on Beca's shoulders. Whoever taught Beca how to kiss deserves some type of award, because damn, each time the angle or the speed changes, she fucking melts. It was pure perfection and filled with so much raw emotion that it made her head spin. If she had to choose only one thing to do the rest of her life, she'd hands down choose kissing Beca and easily give up everything else. It was better than late nights wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket next to a fire or her mother's homemade brownies. Hell it was even better than sex and that's saying a lot, because Beca Mitchell was certainly _very_ skilled in that department.

Straddling her girlfriend, Chloe sank further into the kiss, trailing her hands along Beca's neck. Needing to get closer she impulsively rolled her hips, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend and the hands secured on her hips to tighten. Breaking away for air, Beca immediately latched onto her pulse point and slowly begin guiding their movements, building the heat and friction at a steady pace. It wasn't meant to go anywhere, at least not yet, it was more of a promise of things to come and fuck she couldn't wait. Slowing everything down, she softly pecked Beca's lips before resting their foreheads together.

Leaning back, Chloe slowly opened her eyes, "Now _that's_ what I call a welcome home kiss."

"It sure is…" Beca smiled raking her eyes over Chloe's features. It didn't matter the time of day or the type of lighting, Chloe Beale was always beautiful, "You're gorgeous and I missed you…" Easing the redhead's shirt up, she ran her hands over smooth, warm skin. Dipping her thumbs under a lace bra, she teasingly brushed the underside of a breast and was rewarded when Chloe slightly arched to meet the touch, "And god you're so fucking hot."

"Do you…" Rolling her hips, Chloe knew it was downright embarrassing how fast she could almost come unglued just by Beca's hands. Shivering as fingertips grazed a nipple she fought to continue, "Do you realize how good you are at driving me crazy?"

Dragging a hand down Chloe's torso Beca nonverbally gave her confirmation by hitting every curve until her fingers reached the button on the jeans where they were stilled, stilled.

"What," Beca arched and eyebrow, the way her girlfriend was looking at her she could tell exactly what was wanted, but she had no clue why it was stopped, "You can't just kiss me like that and not expect it to lead somewhere."

"I know," Frankly, Chloe didn't need to be reminded.

"I need to…" Beca stealthily slipped a hand to her girlfriends back and deliberately ran a single finger up Chloe's spine. Leaning forward she confidently spoke, "Run my hands all over you…" Placing open mouthed kisses on every patch of available skin she finished by adding, "And rememorize every square inch of _your_ body until I know it better than my own. Then I'll…"

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes as very detailed and very explicit descriptions of exactly what was going to happen was explained. Jesus her hormones were buzzing out of control, because holy hell she wanted all that so bad.

Gripping Beca's shoulders, Chloe let out a weak, "Why can't you be this sexy on the phone?"

Ok, Chloe will admit the question came out shakier than expected, but she'll just chalk it up to the anticipation and the smile she felt forming against her collarbone.

Moving back just far enough so her lips were barely resting against skin, Beca whispered, "I told you, I'm way better in person."

"I definitely agree and believe you," Taking a deep breath, Chloe slowly opened her eyes and was met with a Twizzlers wrapper stuck to a couch cushion. Man talk about getting slapped right in the face by a dose of reality, biting her lip she tried not to laugh, "But you know what's _not_ sexy?"

"What?"

"Doing it in a living room that's a certified disaster area," Chloe giggled when she felt Beca shake with laughter. Pulling back she gave a wink, "I don't know about you, but having a Dorito chip imprinted on my bare ass just isn't a turn on."

"I guess neither is Red Bull breath," When Chloe scrunched up her nose and shook her head, Beca raised a challenging eyebrow, "You weren't complaining a few minutes ago," She laughed harder as the empty M&M's bag was pulled out from behind a pillow, "Ok you've made your point."

Kissing a cheek, Chloe moved off her extremely cute girlfriend, "So, you gonna tell me why I found you passed out in a sea of junk food?"

Beca sheepishly smiled, resting her head on the back of the couch she let out a long sigh, "I couldn't sleep so I played a video game all night that reminded me of you."

"What game?"

"_Space Invaders_, you know because you love getting all up in my," Circling a hand over her upper body Beca winked, "Business and stuff."

"See, even when I'm gone you can't escape my womanly wiles," Chloe laughed as Beca playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever dude," Beca grinned, "It looked easy, but it actually wasn't," Just thinking about the game was making her agitated again, "I just kept dying and dying," She whined.

Under normal circumstances it took a lot for Beca to get ticked off, but for some reason video games could get under her skin faster than Aubrey. Chloe would never admit it out loud, but part of the reason she watched Beca play whatever the game of the week was, is because she secretly loved seeing her girlfriend get so worked up. She's just disappointed she missed what seemed like a golden opportunity last night and she made a mental note to persuade the younger girl to play it again. After all she's got to live up to her _Space Invader_ persona.

Linking their fingers, Chloe grinned "Let me guess, it kicked your ass?"

"Yes," Beca bluntly stated.

"Ok, but why were you blaring music," Chloe questioned and instantly Beca scoffed.

"Because this POS game, which was a waste of money by the way…"

Chloe stroked her thumb along Beca's wrist in a calming motion, "Don't say that, you're just mad you can't beat it."

"Anyways, it has this insane music that just fucking _taunts_ you. It gets in your head and it fucks with your mind," Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, "It has like this rhythmic heartbeat type of thing going on and even with no sound I knew it was there. So I played music hoping to drown it out."

"I see…"

Letting out an annoyed groan, Beca realized how ridiculous she sounded, but couldn't quit blabbing, "I demolished our only bag of Doritos, the majority of the candy in the house and four cans of Red Bull," She knew she was only digging her hole deeper and giving Chloe more ammunition, so she held up a hand and stopped the pending interruption, "I know I'm not allowed to have them, I fully intended to hide all the evidence."

Chloe pinched a cheek, "It's kinda hard to be mad when I come home to find you sprawled on the couch looking so irresistible."

There was no doubt about it, Chloe knew there are a lot worse things Beca could've been doing. She's particularly thankful Fat Amy and Stacie weren't around to coax her girlfriend into doing whatever harebrained scheme they could come up with to entertain themselves. Which usually resulted in a lot of alcohol, Beca scrumming to peer pressure and waking up the next morning wondering what happened and exactly how much trouble they were in. Instead, Beca was being her reclusive, antisocial self and Chloe's pretty sure she just got a glimpse into what senior year Beca Mitchell looked like.

"Needless to say, at about nine this morning my body said no more and crashed."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed, she'd figured that's what happened, "You are something else Beca Mitchell," Eyeing the laptop she gestured towards it, "What's that for?"

"I was desperate and looked up cheat codes…"

"Did they work?"

Raising an eyebrow, Beca blankly looked at the redhead, "Does the living room look like they worked," Seeing Chloe shake her head, she added, " Good, because they didn't."

Beca was such a kid sometimes and Chloe found the whole ordeal completely adorable, "I love how you're such a goofball babe."

"I have my moments…"

Standing, Chloe fisted Beca's shirt again and pulled her girlfriend up. Walking backwards towards the stairs she winked, "Well now that your nightly activities have been explained, can I get a proper welcome home celebration?"

"But I need a shower and to brush my teeth."

"What a coincidence," Chloe seductively grinned, "I could use another one too, I smell like an airplane."

Following her girlfriends every move Beca added, "I think it's best for the environment if we conserved water."

"Oh you do," Chloe saw Beca nod and heard mumbling about how they should be conserving water more because their shower's clearly big enough for two people.

"And don't you dare think about leaving our bed before…" Beca completely forgot about her plans for the night, having her dirty way with Chloe had consumed her entire thought process since waking up, "Holy shit, I totally forgot about dinner."

Chloe paused seeing the distraught look and stepped back down onto the second floor landing. Releasing the shirt she moved closer, "What's wrong?"

"I had our whole night planned, I was going to make you a special dinner," Biting her lip, Beca knew she should've spent last night prepping dinner, instead she was mad at herself for letting that stupid game consume her. She even had wine and candles picked out, "I wanted it to be romantic and stuff."

Placing her hands on Beca's cheeks, Chloe ran the pads of her thumbs along the skin, "It's ok, you can still make it."

Beca knew it was too late now, she needed more than a couple hours to do everything and not feel rushed.

Slumping her shoulders Beca sighed, "I've been watching the Food Network and researching online for weeks on ways to improve my cooking skills. I don't want you to always feel obligated to make dinner. I guess…" She shrugged, "I guess I wanted to surprise you and let you know I'm not totally useless in the kitchen and can do more than just chop vegetables and stir rice. I can pick up the slack if you feel tired or just don't want to cook."

"Babe, look at me," Chloe waited until the rambling stopped and Beca's uncertain eyes drifted back to hers, "I love cooking for you and I do it because I want to. Besides, you're good too, your breakfast is killer and you're also the grill master."

Even though the grill was a bitch to put together and resulted in a trip to the ER, Beca still loved using it. She could cook a mean steak, "I still want to make you my dinner, I can do it tomorrow…if that's ok? Then the rest of the week you just tell me what you want and I'll make it. You've been busy with your conference, which I still want to hear about, _and_ I want you to relax and have fun, it's your last week off before the school year starts."

"I'd really like that, I can help if you need it," Chloe smiled and gave a quick kiss, she had the best and sweetest girlfriend ever. She'd still make dinner a couple nights, but if Beca wanted to do this then she wasn't going to stop her, "Can I come eat lunch with you sometime this week?"

"You can come every day if you want…" Beca stated slowly backing Chloe against the wall by the hips, "I love when you visit, you always brighten my day and give me something to look forward to and also because it kinda makes some of the guys jealous."

"Why?"

Leaning in Beca whispered, "Because I scored a hotter girlfriend than them."

"Ditto…" Chloe added before connecting their lips, she loved showing everyone that Beca was hers and that she wasn't going anywhere, ever.

* * *

><p>By the time Beca woke up the sun was hanging low in the sky casting weird shadows into the room. It took a good five minutes for her to realize two things, that she was naked and that she hadn't slept that good all week. Blindly reaching out she intended to pull Chloe close and drift back to sleep, but instead her hand hit cold sheets. Cracking her eyes open revealed nothing but an empty space.<p>

Beca flopped onto her back and rubbed her eyes praying everything she was remembering wasn't a dream. They didn't quite make it to the shower like intended, instead they took a bath together and drank a whole bottle of wine. Sure they got to other _activities_ later, but it had simply just been nice to talk and laugh together for the better part of the afternoon with no expectations or interruptions, except for a few stolen kisses.

Giving a yawn Beca propped herself up on her elbows to survey the room, the pile of discarded clothes, that she knows for a fact were next to the bathtub, were now neatly in the laundry basket and Chloe's suitcase, that was once sitting by the front door, was now unzipped in the corner of her girlfriends walk-in closet.

"Definitely not a dream," Beca said slipping out of bed in search of something comfortable to wear.

* * *

><p>When Beca walked into the living room she had to stop and smile, everything had been cleaned up, there wasn't even a trace of Dorito dust on the coffee table. Leave it to Chloe and her OCD tendencies to not leave a mess, even if she wasn't the one who created it.<p>

Before entering the kitchen Beca leaned against the entryway to just admire her girlfriend. Chloe wasn't doing anything special, just lightly humming while making a cup of tea, it was something she'd probably seen done a thousand times. It was so familiar that she could tell just by the clanking of the spoon against the mug that the sugar was perfectly proportioned so it wouldn't overpower the natural tea flavor. She also knows that in the time it takes for the drink cool, her girlfriend will use that opportunity to get comfortable in their bed or on the couch with whatever book she's currently reading. Which, this month, just so happens to be Harper Lee's newest novel, _Go Set a Watchman_. Beca knows because she's the one who stood in line for over an hour to buy it the day it was released. And she did it all so she could surprise Chloe with it that night after she finished the last chapter of _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

It was the little things like the tea and the book that made Beca realize just how ridiculously head over heels in love she was with Chloe Beale. Chloe's entirely too good for her, yet the best that's ever happened to her and she's ok with knowing she's completely relinquished her heart to someone else, because it's the best feeling in the world. She doesn't want to picture a future without _that_ girl standing in their kitchen wearing an oversized Barden University t-shirt and sweatpants, because in Chloe's words that would be a travesty.

Quietly approaching, Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, slowly working her hands under the t-shirt she rested them low on toned abs and kissed a shoulder, "I missed you so much," Peppering kisses along every patches of skin she added, "I'm glad you're back," Placing a final kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth she ended with, "And I love you."

That was such a simple and loving act and Chloe didn't notice until just now how much she'd missed Beca's little hugs and kisses this past week. She still remembers the first time it happened, because they'd only been dating a couple months. They were at her parent's Fourth of July celebration and she was chatting with her mom while prepping things for the lobster boil in the kitchen. When out of nowhere Beca silently crept up behind her, pressed their bodies together and whispered _I love you_ before giving a gentle kiss, picking up her empty beer bottle and saying she'd grab them another, before slipping away without saying another word. Needless to say the whole experience left Chloe a blubbering, speechless mess, while her mother just laughed at the blush that ran up her cheeks. She'd remember that day for the rest of her life, not only was it sweet and unexpected, but it showed others just how attentive a girlfriend Beca Mitchell really was.

Slowly turning, Chloe felt her heart beat at an ungodly rate seeing those warm and loving eyes. Pulling Beca close, she gave another slow kiss that quickly escalated to a rather heated makeout session and ended with her on the counter, legs wrapped her girlfriend and their foreheads pressed together as they gulped for air.

"For the record, I missed you too," Chloe reiterated pecking red swollen lips. Tucking a strand of hair behind Beca's ear she smiled, "And I love you too. I'm so in love with you, I'm in love with every inch of you and with everything you do for me."

"Well I'm glad things don't go unnoticed." Beca teased averting her eyes.

"Baby how could they," Chloe easily said. If anyone else would've heard Beca's statement they'd take it as a joke, but she didn't, she heard the insecure undertones loud and clear. Every once in a while Beca needed verbal confirmation that everything she was doing was essentially ok. It was just Beca's nature and Chloe didn't have any problem giving reassurances, because how could she not love everything this woman does for her, "You're perfect and you make me so happy."

Beca smiled while lightly brushing her thumbs across the skin of Chloe's hips, "I wanna make you the kinda happy that when you lay in bed at night all you can think is wow."

"Well you've been pretty damn successful so far," Hoping off the counter Chloe linked their fingers and pulled her girlfriend closer, "So don't you dare stop doing what you're doing."

Giving another kiss Beca quickly backed away, she almost forgot part of her surprise, "Speaking of which, I have something for you wait right here."

Chloe didn't even get a chance to reply before Beca bolted from the room and a few seconds later heard a door slam somewhere near the front of the house. She had no idea what was going on, but soon found out when Beca reentered the kitchen carrying a bouquet of origami flowers, complete with a glass vase. Accepting them she didn't know what to say, there must be fifty flowers here, with stems, and in a variety of colors and sizes.

"I know you're not big on flowers, but I liked this idea," The brunette said a little breathless.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears, this was definitely one of those _wow_ moments. Something like this must have taken Beca hours to create, "Bec I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome, I worked on them every day while you were gone," Scratching the back of her neck, Beca tentatively watched her girlfriend lookover everything, "I was going to meet you at the airport with them and then we were going to come home and have the dinner I made, that was my surprise. So…" Holding her arms out, she gave a lopsided smile and the most badass jazz hands possible, "Surprise!"

Beca probably didn't realize it, but to Chloe, these flowers meant so much. It meant that she was on Beca's mind just as much as Beca was on hers all week, "You know I love your origami stuff and these are way better than real flowers, they'll last forever."

"Just like my love for you," Beca softy stated. Feeling her face redden she turned towards the cupboard and busied herself with finding a particular glass from the very back.

Did Beca just _elude_ that these flowers represented her undying love? Well holy shit, Chloe thought, this was one hell of a romantic gesture and kind of put her whole surprise to shame, how could she possibly compete with something like this?

Gently setting the flowers on the counter Chloe leaned over and kissed a cheek, "You are seriously the greatest girlfriend anyone could ask for."

Seeing a reaction like that was Beca's mission in life, it was the whole reason she woke up every morning. Winking she set her glass on the counter, "I know…"

Watching her girlfriend pour a glass of purple Kool-Aid as a foot held open the refrigerator door, Chloe silently laughed when she saw a tupperware container full of leftover mac and cheese, "Did you cook any real food while I was gone?"

"Yes I did," Beca shrugged taking a sip from her glass, "Does Cup-A-Noodles and Chef Boyardee count?"

"Beca," Chloe dragged out, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm kidding," Launching into a detailed menu Beca made sure Chloe knew she semi ate healthy all week and only ordered takeout twice. Of course the redhead didn't need to know about her daily trip to Dunkin Donuts for the limited time only Reese's Peanut Butter cream filled donuts topped with chocolate, because seriously, how was she supposed to pass something like that up. She may have had two yesterday along with a large coffee, but Chloe didn't need to know that, that was between her and Dunkin Donuts, "I even ate some salads thank you very much."

Patting a cheek Chloe nodded, "Good, but we'll talk about the Red Bull I caught you with later," Picking up the flowers she started backing away, "By the way I ordered Indian food for dinner," Flipping around she purposely swayed her hips as she made her way to the table to set the vase down, "It'll be here in like twenty minutes."

"But I already ate," Beca watched her girlfriend purposefully saunter away. Clearing her throat she saw Chloe glance at her, holding up two fingers she winked and mouthed out, "Twice…"

Chloe literally slammed the flowers down on the tabletop, she wasn't expecting such an explicit sexual innuendo right now. If her girlfriend was embarrassed by what seemed to be a perfectly timed reference, well then Chloe didn't notice, because that fucking sexy as hell confidence was up and running at full force. It was displayed in the way that effortless wink was delivered by how casually Beca was resting against the counter wearing a pair of simple maroon pajama pants and an old kitted grey t-shirt while tapping those magical fingers against the cup in an entirely distracting way. The whole Beca Mitchell persona screamed _I-know-I'm-good-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it_.

Chloe's mind was clouded, Beca was looking all kinds of hot right now and probably had no idea the effect it was having on her, she takes that back, Beca knew _exactly_ what it was doing to her. All Beca had to do was say the word and she'd be more than willing to participate in whatever was rolling through that dirty mind. But she needed to stay focused, she couldn't let Beca get in her head, she had her own surprise she wanted to dish out.

Instead Chloe took a few calming breaths, seductively grinned and did the only thing she could think of. She sang, ""I know because shorty got down good lord…"

It was the only song Chloe could think of right now that if she played it right, she might just be able to flip the tables back in her favor. It was a low blow, she knows it, but it works every time.

"What can I say Beale," Pushing off the counter Beca set her glass aside and prepped another verse, but changing it just slightly, "I can't get _you_ outta my mind," Lifting her hand she tapped a finger against her temple, "I think about _you_ all the time."

Damn, Beca knew exactly how to play her and the brunette wasn't even singing, the words were just causally spoken with a sexy jumpiness to them, but Chloe was bound and determined to win. Keeping with the theme, she ran a hand down her torso and gave a strategically placed hip roll, "Curves the word, spins the verb…"

"I like the way you work it," Beca interrupted swiveling her head side to side and unashamedly checking out her girlfriend who was slowly making her way closer.

Stopping, Chloe never broke eye contact as she reached out and ran a finger back and forth along Beca's pulse point, "No, I like the way you _worked_ it…" She bit her lip when she felt the rhythm speed up.

The lyrics were all out of order and didn't make sense, but Beca knew she'd totally lost whatever battle they were having. Closing her eyes she swallowed, "You're blowing my mind," It was so weak that she doesn't even know why she tried.

Chloe grinned, placing her lips close to Beca's ear she put the final nail in the coffin by whispering, "Baby you're a perfect ten."

"Jesus Christ you win…I'll do whatever you want…"

Pecking the brunettes lips, Chloe giggled, "Yeah me," Then linked their fingers and stared towards the living room, "Come on, I've got something for you," She'd changed her tone and subject so easily that she's sure Beca's probably a little confused and not exactly sure what just happened, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Ok…" Beca replied dropping down on the couch as Chloe dashed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Beca was playing on her phone when a gift bag decorated with brightly colored music notes and the words, <em>Direct from the House That Rock Built, <em>was held in front of her face a few minutes later. Tossing the phone aside she looked up with a smile, "Chlo you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know…"

Taking the bag Beca waited until the redhead got comfortable beside her, "I was only joking about being upset, I'm glad you went to the Rock And Roll Hall of Fame."

"I couldn't go there and _not_ bring you back something…But before you open it let me explain something," Chloe was probably more excited than Beca at this point, she couldn't wait to see the reaction, "Your birthday's in a couple months and I've been trying to find you the perfect gift and I think I found exactly what I was looking for…"

"It was your destiny to go there I guess," Beca added staring at the bag in her hands.

"I just hope you like it," Chloe couldn't take it anymore, "Ok please open it!"

Pulling out a mini-Gibson guitar with a stand, Beca ran her finger over the Rock And Roll Hall of Fame emblem before setting it up on the coffee table, "This is awesome! It's going next to my mixing equipment and laptop upstairs. Thanks," Seeing Chloe brightly smile she leaned over and gave a quick kiss before reaching back into the bag for a set of DVD's, "Wow, there's like fifteen discs here."

"Twenty actually, I was going to get you the twenty-fifth anniversary set, but the lady recommended this instead. Its got like every single inductee ceremony performance," It had been a hard decision, because Chloe knew no matter which she picked Beca would love. And considering Beca already had the wrapper off the packaging and was flipping through the info book, she'd made the right decision, "It's got over twenty-four hours worth of extra bonus material and interviews _and_ includes the entire Nirvana performance."

"For real," Beca asked looking up in disbelief. This was an awesome birthday gift, Chloe totally knew exactly what to get her.

"Yeah," Chloe laughed as Beca quickly flipped to the back of the book and read the Nirvana synopsis out loud.

"Can we watch it tonight?"

"Sure," Taking the DVD's away Chloe handed the discarded bag back over, "There's one more thing in there and it's your actual birthday present."

"Seriously Chlo, this is enough," Beca looked up with a smile.

"Well then consider this a bonus…"

Taking out a neatly designed card, decorated with music notes, guitars and various other instruments Beca opened it and started reading. Just to make sure she'd read everything correctly she reread it again, because it seemed to good to be true. Inside were tickets to the museum and the Cleveland Symphony Orchestra, as well as reservations for a swanky hotel and someplace called the Corner Alley 4th Street Bar and Grill.

Speechless, Beca really didn't know what to do, so instead of trying to figure something out she grabbed Chloe's shirt, yanked her close and smashed their lips together. If Beca thought the stuff before was the best birthday present ever, well this just trumped that by a long shot. Chloe had truly out done herself, this was going to be the best birthday ever.

Pulling back Beca knew she was smiling like an idiot but she didn't care because _she_ had the best girlfriend ever, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I'd had a feeling you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

Chloe loved seeing Beca get this excited, "The Corner Ally is like an upscale restaurant slash bowling ally place that seemed really cool. I figured it'd be the perfect place to end your birthday, after we spent all day at the museum."

"This is great…Wait," Flipping through everything again Beca noticed she missed something, "What's the wristbands for?"

"Oh," Clapping her hands Chloe bounced around in her seat, this was the best part, "We, well us and three other people, get a private tour of the archives. We get to see behind the scenes type of stuff, like how they prep a new exhibit and where they store things like Jimi Hendrix's guitars. Its like a three hour tour and the lady said it's totally worth it."

Beca's mouth hung open as she listened, she was going to see things that were not on display yet, how awesome is that, "Hands down, you win the best girlfriend award _again_, I don't know why I even try and compete with you."

"I can't let you win everything," Chloe winked.

"I don't honestly know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything…" Chloe meant that.

If there was one place Beca always talked about going to it was the _Rock and Roll Hall of Fame_. It wasn't something new that popped up as a result of Chloe's trip, because she can remember her girlfriend talking about visiting it in college. That museum was Beca Mitchell's Vatican and Chloe's pretty sure the whole Wayne's World, _I'm not worthy_, will be done at first glimpse of the museum. To ensure that happens she'll have to make Beca watch that movie before their trip.

Leaning forward, Chloe whispered, "Happy _early_ birthday baby," Before pecking Beca's lips.

Beca wasn't even the slightest bit upset that her dinner got pushed to tomorrow night anymore. Honestly it was the last thing on her mind, because Chloe had truly surprised her by showing up early and with a truly amazing birthday present. Which the whole being surprised thing was a feet in and of itself, because usually Chloe can't kept something this huge under wraps for more than a day, a new record had been set.

Happily sighing Beca set the card and bag on the table and fell back on the cushions, "I've never been to the symphony before, that should be cool."

"Me either, I told the lady helping me how into music you were and she suggested it," They were idly chatting while the concierge booked their hotel and Chloe liked the idea, so she added it last minute, "I thought it would be fun for us to get dressed up and go to a nice restaurant our last night in Cleveland."

"That's a great idea," Beca readily agreed, "Maybe we can hit up an art museums before dinner."

"Whatever you want it's your birthday," Chloe knew that suggestion was a ploy, Beca loved art museums and would use any excuse to go to one.

"Chlo I can't thank you enough…" Beca said lacing their fingers together.

Kissing a cheek, Chloe smiled, "Your welcome."

No one's ever gone all out like this for Beca on her birthday, that's why Chloe doing this was _really_ special. Her mom always tried to make it special with a cake and her favorite dinner and sometimes a few presents, but they really didn't have the money to do much else and she didn't have the heart to ask. And forget about her dad being involved, she was lucky if he even remembered to call.

Beca frowned, there was only one problem, "God, we have to wait like two months now."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed, Beca sounded like a disappointed child who couldn't reach the cupcakes, "It'll be here before you know it."

"I know…" Beca complained hearing the doorbell.

Patting Beca's thigh, Chloe stood, "Get a DVD set up while I get dinner."

"Ok," Hopping up, Beca turned on the TV as she moved to the DVD player. She groaned when the, _Game Over_, message popped up on the screen. Hearing Chloe giggling behind her only rubbed the epic defeat in even more, "Stupid fucking game."

Stopping next to her girlfriend, Chloe laughed harder at her girlfriends disgruntled face, "Want to play it later?"

"No…"

Leaning closer Chloe whispered, "But I'll be your own personal space invader."

"You already are…" Beca smirked.

"I'll sit in your lap, while you do it. I'll all be innocent fun, I promise to behave myself."

Beca jumped as a finger dragged across her shoulders, Chloe wasn't playing fair. Shaking her head she chuckled, "Doubt it…" Standing she purposely brushed up against her girlfriend while making her way over to the couch, she could play unfair games too, "Hurry up I'm waiting on you."

With a smack to Beca's ass, Chloe headed towards the kitchen, "More Kool-Aid?"

"Damn right _woman_," Beca yelled picking up her phone, "And a beer."

"Coming right up…"

A couple minutes later Beca's eyes bulged out of her head as she glared at her phone. She'd been tagged in a picture on Instagram and Facebook and it wasn't very flattering, "What the actual fuck Beale?"

"What babe," Chloe asked curiously poking her head out of the kitchen.

Looking up, Beca flipped her phone around revealing the picture Chloe evidently took earlier while she was passed out on the couch. Her girlfriend didn't look even the slightest bit guilty, she was just wearing an overly _I-didn't-do-anything-wrong _type of face, "You can't just post a picture like that for everyone to see."

"You looked cute…"

"No, it makes me _look_ like I went on a seven day binder while you were gone."

"I think it should be you're new Facebook profile pic…"

Beca scowled further as she read Chloe's comment out loud, "_Looks like Beca took the go big or go home phrase seriously, because this is what happens when I leave for a week_," She looked up as a brightly smiling redhead entered the room, "Then you had the nerve to add the hashtag's space invaders got the best of her _and_ she's still alive don't worry."

Handing over a plate of food Chloe plopped down next to her girlfriend, "Look, its already got thirty-seven likes and eleven comments."

"Whatever…"

"I love you too…" Chloe said planting a sloppy kiss to Beca's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:**

**Thank for reading! I hope you guys liked it, let me know...**

**Again sorry for the short break, but I'm back now and the next update shouldn't be this long...I don't know why but I can totally Beca getting ticked off at video games and then staying up for hours trying to beat them. And then Chloe being an awesome girlfriend and genuinely surprising Beca! I can't help it I just love these two so much!  
><strong>

**Seriously you guys I was totally blown away by the response of Hospital Trip #2 chapter! I had over twenty reviews in less that 24hrs (the the fastest I've ever hit that mark!) and close to thirty total I think. So all I can say is THANK YOU, ******THANK YOU, **********THANK YOU, ****for everything the all your reviews and the amazing PM's I got from you guys, oh and the favorites! You guys truly blew me away you have no idea, I just can't thank you guys enough! **

**Also, I tried to respond to everyone's review but I think I only got to a little over half. I think the only one's I missed were Genna99, GCG23, sleep-tillmay (wow you read this whole series in to days!? I'm so flattered and am glad you love it!), sugarlandaddict23 (I'm glad you gave my oneshots a chance and I've noted your prompts) ****and a couple of "guests".**** So guys I'm giving you a special shoutout right now to say thanks and I'm terribly sorry I didn't message you personally!  
><strong>

**So next chapter will be either the big Bechloe wedding #2 or Jealous #2 where they put an end to Ashland Williams once and for all...I'm leaning towards the second option just cause I've had some awesome ideas lately. Plus now that I'm home I can FINALLY do these two chapters justice  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	24. Jealous Part 2 (Semi M Rated)

**Title: **Jealous #2 or The One and Only Time Beca And Chloe Made a Porno To Shut Beca's Evil-Ex Up, Yet Beca Had No Idea It Was Happening

**Rating: **T/ Slight M-_ish_ towards the end (but not full on M)

**Era: **Post - _No Electricity _and Not So Super Secret Wedding (Chapter #7)

**Disclaimer #1: **Yo! Pitch Perfect, its characters, ideas or any references to the moves ain't mine. Everything else, including any and all mistakes is mine!

**Disclaimer #2: **_spikkels8_ has recently brought it to my attention (and thought it would be funny if I add this, so I am just for you!) that some people my be reading my fics in lieu of doing things like work, homework, studying for tests, midterms or finals. That's why I'm adding this discretionary disclaimer about how I am not responsible in anyway for you getting sucked into this Bechloe induced rabbit hole that I have created and causing you guys to lose copious amounts of precious study time reading these chapters (although it is kind of awesome that you guys are loving my stuff so much that you do, I find it kind of flattering, so keep doing it, and a total negation to what I just wrote outside of these parentheses lol). Anyways I know what's its like, I was at university, so make sure you guys keep on trucking!

**A/N #1: **Special shout-out to _50 Shades of Pitch Perfect_ she was my 300th review, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to it!...Also this is the chapter that just wouldn't quit, hence why it has taken me so long and is a little bit longer than usual. I was going to split it into two chapters but couldn't find the right place to do that so I took an extra week and am delivering it to you all in one giant lump sum.

*****ATTENTION I RECOMMEND YOU READ _CHAPTER 11 JEALOUS #1_ BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! THINGS WILL MAKE MUCH MORE SENSE IF YOU DO*****

And now the end of Ashland Williams...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Chloe I don't want to go," Beca vehemently said from the bottom of the staircase, "Can't we just bypass this party?"<p>

"No babe, we already rsvp'd," Chloe yelled down stepping back into their bedroom.

Fishing through a bottom drawer Chloe removed the tiny GoPro camera she'd been using for to film her side of the ongoing prank war. Though tonight, nobody was getting pranked, she was simply on a mission to end Ashland Williams' obsession with her wife. Her plan was simple it consisted of two critical steps, making her presence known and staking her claim. And if she and Beca just happen to have sex in Ashland's apartment and it just so happens to be caught on camera and then if that video _accidentally _ends up in the house warming gift, well then her plan worked to perfection.

Of course Chloe's the only one who knows about this finely orchestrated chess game and she does feel really guilty about using Beca as the pawn, but drastic times call for drastic measures. Besides if Beca knew anything the whole idea would be rejected.

Shoving the camera in her purse, Chloe hit the lights before and making her way downstairs. Stopping halfway to close her purse she yelled, "Beca do you have your wedding ring?"

That was odd, Beca thought, Chloe never asked if she was wearing her wedding ring. Absentmindedly twisting it around her finger she answered, "Yep, I never leave home without it."

Beca had actually been wearing it all the time and if she doesn't, she kind of feels naked. She loves the rings plain platinum band and soft squared edges, Chloe had excitedly pointed it out in the back of the display case while stating it was simple and nonflashy. It actually meant a lot that Chloe picked it out, because as simple as it sounds, wedding rings were a big decision and one she thought should be made as a couple. This symbolized her love and commitment to someone and if this was going to be something she wore for the rest of her life, it only made sense if her forever person had a say in it.

"Ok good…"

"Holy shit," Beca's mouth hung open as Chloe stepped down the last stair and into view. She doesn't know what she was expecting, but it's safe to say that dress was probably illegal in all fifty states _and_ Puerto Rico.

Using a finger, Chloe closed the gaping mouth and gave a brief kiss before moving towards the coffee table to slip her shoes on, "Quit drooling."

"I'm not drooling," Beca said, but wiped the corners of her mouth as soon as Chloe's back turned.

"Do you approve," Chloe asked looking over her shoulder, getting somewhat of a nod as a set of eyes traced her form.

It's not that Beca didn't approve of the way the black dress flowed in easy ripples down to just below the knees. It accentuated and hugged Chloe's curves in all the right places and its barely there straps were seemingly the only things keeping it up, so yes she _very _much approved. She totally approved, it was tasteful, yet just sexy enough to let peoples minds wander.

What Beca didn't approve of was that Chloe was wearing a fucking cocktail dress, meant for Sony Music's annual New Year's Eve party at the Guggenheim Museum, to her psycho ex-girlfriend's god damn house warming party. It's meant as a slap in Ashland Williams face, meant to provoke an inevitable battle of which there will only be one victor. Chloe was going at this Hunger Games style, volunteering as tribute, but for an entirely different reason than Katniss Everdeen.

"I'll take the speechless response as an approval," Chloe giggled throwing a wink Beca's way.

"Nope I'm pretty sure the only time I'll truly be speechless is when I see you in your wedding dress in exactly," Checking her watch Beca grinned before looking up, "Three weeks and seventeen minutes."

Lowering her foot to the ground Chloe softly smiled, she couldn't wait to see Beca in hers either. It's the one and only thing they agreed to keep a secret from each other, "I can't believe I get to marry you again."

"Why because once just wasn't enough," The brunette teased.

"Yep and you know what else," Chloe questioned wrapping her arms around her wife.

Beca loved how Chloe fit perfectly against her, even if they're just holding hands. It's an indescribable feeling and the main reason she hates letting go, "There's only so much Beca Mitchell to go around and fortunately it all belongs to you."

"You're cute," Chloe gave a peck, "And yes, you're mine, everyone knows that," Using the pad of her thumb she wiped away smudged lipstick before she got the usual scoff, "Well except for one person, but she'll realize that tonight."

Dropping her head against the redhead's shoulder Beca whined, "See you had to go and interrupt our nice moment by bringing up the devil incarnate."

"Just think about all the nice moments we'll have once she finally takes a hint and leaves your sexy little ass alone," Chloe whispered leaning in.

"That would be amazing…" If Beca never heard from that mistake again she'd be ecstatic.

"Then let me take care of it," Chloe possessively stated.

Beca raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling that if I say yes, the night may end badly?"

"It won't," Chloe simply replied moving from the embrace.

Picking up a simple silver watch Chloe put it on her wrist. Other than her wedding and engagement rings she'd gone light on the jewelry tonight solely for the purpose of keeping Ashland's main focus on her hand. It would serve as another indicator of what Ashland didn't have and that was a wife named Beca Mitchell, who she was crazy in love with.

Lightly grabbing a hand, Beca stopped Chloe from moving away from her, "Please be careful, she's irrational and stupid, so there's no telling what she'll do or what she's told her friends. Just promise me you'll," Closing her eyes she can't believe she's about to say this to Chloe, usually it's the other way around, "Please act like an adult."

If there's one thing Beca has learned over the entirety of their relationship, both romantic and friendship, it's that Chloe's fiercely protective over her friends and family. However, since they've been married, she's pretty certain the protectiveness over _her _has been taken up about five notches. And she hasn't seen DEFCON one yet, but she did see level three last month when they were out to dinner and ran into Ashland. That encounter alone was enough to scare her and turn her on, but she can't help it, Chloe's hot when she's jealous.

However, as much as Beca would _love_ to see Chloe smack the ever living shit out of Ashland Williams, she knows it can't let it escalate to that. If for some reason Chloe doesn't win, which after the last performance is highly unlikely, she'll regret everything the next day and be embarrassed that she allowed someone to push her that far.

"I promise not to entertain her antics," That was only partially true, Chloe wasn't going to provoke anything, but she wasn't going to back down if Ashland comes at her.

Satisfied by the answer, Beca let out the breath she'd been holding, "Thank you…Now do I look ok, because standing next to you I look way underdressed?"

Motioning for a spin, Chloe took in the outfit and gave an appreciative hum, "You look hot."

"Like beer commercial girl hot?" When Beca just got a blank stare she held her arms out in a _take-another-look-at-what-I'm-wearing _type of way, "Or like hottest girl in your improv class? Because I'm totally not the first option, but I also don't necessarily want to talk to new people…"

"Quit doubting yourself, you're the first option," Chloe reassured taking in the dark green form fitting pants, cream colored shirt and black jacket again. It wasn't Beca's normal attire, but she'd given a little extra _persuasion_ so that the normal alt-girl, edgy badass, which does things to her, was dressed up a little. She still wasn't able to get Beca into a skirt tonight, but this was working just fine. Grabbing the brunette's hand she tapped the wedding band, "Besides this will keep the more desperate people away."

Retracting her hand, Beca stepped over to the mirror, "God I hope so," She tucked a stand of hair back in place, "I've only fallen in love with one crazy stalker and that's enough for me."

"Who?"

Beca gave a wink in the mirror at the puzzled look she saw, "Do I need to remind you of my freshman year shower incident?"

"Oh," Chloe grinned.

"Yeah and I think," Turning, Beca tried to imitate her wife by placing her hand on her hips and lifting her chin, "I'm not leaving here until you sing," Dropping the act she tried to fight back a smile, "Was your code for turn around and let me look at your junk."

Laughing, Chloe rolled with the theme, "Well knowing what I know now, you should be pretty confident about," Circling a finger in the general vicinity of Beca's body she winked, "All that…"

Beca playfully rolled her eyes, "Please, you looked, I know you did."

"So did you!"

"True, but I never tried to deny it…"

"I know and you weren't subtle either," Grabbing the lapels of Beca's jacket, Chloe tugged on them causing the brunette to step forward with a laugh, "Just like today."

Beca considered this afternoons sneak peak as a free gift and Chloe totally initiated it by screaming for her from the bathroom. In her opinion it was suspicious and planned, because who _accidentally_ leaves a new bottle of body wash sitting on the kitchen table when they're out of it upstairs. But that's beside the point, they were married and she's pretty sure that written somewhere in the marriage handbook it says she's allowed to look.

Nonchalantly shrugging, Beca plainly stated, "Come on, you were acting like your arm was broken, I had to make sure everything was still in the right places."

"Including my boobs," Chloe challenged with a smirk.

"Most importantly your boobs," For that Beca got a light shove and a reference about how she was such a dude, "Wouldn't want anything happening to them."

"Thanks for caring about my general well being."

"Well you know gotta keep up that appearance of the being the caring, devoted wife. I wouldn't want anyone knowing I'm only with you for your body and you're only with me because I'm good in bed."

Stepping closer, Chloe firmly planted their lips together and smiled into the kiss, because damn caring is not the word she'd use. That word doesn't even begin to scratch the surface or do justice to how amazing Beca Mitchell is as a wife. Beca's honestly to good to be true and if Chloe has to put a single label to her life right now she'd use lucky. She's the recipient of Beca's love and affection, the person that the walls were dropped down for and it's everything she could've ever wanted.

Pecking her wife's lips a couple more times Chloe pulled back with a grin, "Actually it's because you make a lot of money."

"Fuck," Beca played up the defeated tone by dropping her head and pounding a foot against the floor, "Finally the truth comes out."

Chloe just shrugged, "I figured now that we're married it was time to be open and honest."

"I guess I can live with that," Beca bit back a smile as she stepped aside, "I mean, you're kinda a trophy wife so," She dragged out the last word giving the redheads ass a slap, "I guess I'll hang on to you."

Touching up her lipstick Chloe chuckled, "Good because I'm kind of an awesome wife."

"Yeah you kinda are," It's as simple as that, Beca shyly smiled when they locked eyes in the mirror, "So _amazing_ wife you ready to go?"

"Yep," Chloe replied slipping on her coat, "Can we go out for dinner after?"

"Of course, we're not wasting a whole night and nice clothes at this bitches party…"

"I told you, we'll make an appearance and then say we have dinner reservations," Reaching out Chloe linked their fingers, before opening the door.

"Good, because yesterday I made reservations for seven-thirty at your favorite sushi restaurant," Beca grinned detaching their fingers so she could lock the front door.

Chloe stopped halfway down the steps, it was one of the best restaurants she'd ever been to. They went there last year for their anniversary and even though the bill was upside down as Beca signed it, she'd seen the two-hundred dollar price tag, "Bec that place is super expensive."

"I know, but we're all dressed up," Beca gestured to their attire, "Did you not want to go on a fancy date with me," She teased raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that," Chloe defended kissing the brunette's cheek, "I'd never say no to a date with you."

"Cool, besides, you're going to have to deal with Ashland again," Pausing, Beca thought about that for a few seconds before waving a finger in Chloe's face, "Which I don't know why I'm rewarding you, it's your fault we're in this mess."

"But…"

"No buts," Beca held up her hand as the cab she ordered pulled up next to them and she opened the door, "I'll chalk it up to you taking advantage of me in my sickly state and being cute when you're jealous."

Poking an arm as she got in the cab, Chloe shot a teasing glare, "I am _not_ jealous."

"Um ok," Letting out a mocking laugh Beca shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>It didn't take long after what Beca refers to as "the incident" for Ashland to get comfortable enough to text again. And just like countless times before, Ashland acted like nothing happened, like Chloe hadn't delivered a verbal beat down that sent her crazy ex running. <em>

_That's why Beca wasn't at all surprised to get repeated pokes to the back at close to four in the morning on a Saturday._

"_What," Beca asked with a sleep heavy and horse voice not even moving or opening her eyes, "I know you aren't asking to cuddle, you usually just subject me to it."_

"_Babe your phone," Chloe answered with a drowsy giggle shuffling under the covers._

"_Leave it," Beca groaned hearing another vibration against the nightstand making her wish she'd turned it off._

_Reaching out Chloe felt for a hand under the pillows and gave a gentle squeeze, "That's like the third time, maybe it's your mom."_

"_Did your phone ring," Finally cracking an eye open Beca was met with a set of tired blue ones that were somehow still smiling through the relative darkness. Hearing a quiet no she brushed her thumb across Chloe's knuckles, "Then it's not her, go back to sleep."_

"_Ok…"_

_It couldn't have been more than five minutes before Chloe heard the familiar buzz again. Whoever this was must clearly be drunk and normally it'd be funny, but Beca had been fighting a bad cold all week and she hated this was interrupting their sleep. When the phone vibrated again she silently laughed when Beca didn't even budge, instead all she saw was the rise and fall of her wife's back in a pattern of even breathing. Kissing a t-shirt clad shoulder she reached over for the phone fully intent on turning off. _

_However, when Chloe picked it up her eyes flashed with anger at seeing the Psycho Ex-Girlfriend name on the screen. This girl could seriously not take a hint, did Ashland really think she was going to sway Beca's judgment by calling and texting at four in the morning? Chloe doesn't know how much clearer she could've been to this bitch last month, Beca was hers in every, single sense and that was never going to change. And she knows that sounds a little possessive and maybe slightly jealous, but come on, being with Beca has made her happier than she ever dreamed possible and she wasn't going to let anyone spoil that._

_Swiping the screen Chloe quickly unlocked it and rolled her eyes at the missed calls and voicemails. Could Ashland be anymore desperate? _

_Opening the texts Chloe wasn't surprised to see a handful of them coming sporadically throughout the week, Beca had told her that they'd started back up. Her heart however did a flip-flop seeing the way Beca replied, nearly every message clearly stated, "I'm married." Of course it varied somewhat with curse words and a few back off bitches tossed in, but the point that Beca got across in every text was that she was very married, very in love and wanted absolutely nothing to do with Ashland Williams._

_Thumbing down the page Chloe stopped on the last set of messages and reread them twice before formulating a plan. Deciding the best way to go about this was to pretend to be Beca, she began typing out a message._

_Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [3:42AM]: I'm having a housewarming party next weekend you should come._

_Beca [3:57AM]: Why couldn't you tell me this at noon?_

_Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [3:59AM]: It's the only way that cranky redhead wouldn't find out._

_Beca [4:00AM]: Well my wife's asleep right next to me so…_

_Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [4:01AM]: It seems like I'm more entertaining then she is right now._

_Beca [4:02AM]: It's 4 in the fucking morning Ashland and you woke me up for a damn party invitation?_

_Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [4:04AM]: Are you coming or not?_

_Beca [4:04AM]: What's in it for me?_

_Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [4:06AM]: We can relive old memories…_

_Chloe raised an eyebrow at that, there was a double meaning in there and she was only going to mildly entertain it. Grinning she typed out another text, Beca did tell her that she could do whatever it takes to get rid of this mistake and she knew this would do it. _

_Beca [4:08AM]: Or we could make new ones? Ones you'll never forget…_

_The reply came instantly and Chloe silently laughed, this girl has no idea what's coming._

_Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [4:08AM]: I can't wait, it'll be just like old times._

_At that Chloe let out a snort of laughter, considering everything Beca had told her those times weren't anything special. That relationship only consisted of one thing and she didn't have any competition when it came to holding Beca's attention in that area. Hell she didn't have any competition holding Beca's attention in any area._

_Beca [4:09AM]: Text me the details later, because I'm going to snuggle with my extremely hot wife. God I love her so much…_

_Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [4:10AM]: She's not invited…_

_Chloe didn't even bother replying, the war and revenge she wanted to create needed to be done face to face. When Beca started coughing again she quickly silenced the phone and reattached it to the charger. Sitting up she ran a hand over Beca's back in a soothing manor and softly smiled at the quite thank you she heard._

_Switching on the small reading light Chloe felt bad that Beca's sleep had been interrupted multiple times tonight. Placing a hand on her loves forehead she sympathetically asked, "Can I get you anything?"_

"_Some more Tylenol and cough medicine would be awesome," Beca answered flipping over and pulling the duvet up to her chin._

"_Sure," Chloe giggled slipping out of bed and into the bathroom._

_Beca opened her eyes a few minutes later as the medicine and a box of tissues were set down on the bedside table, while her wedding ring was carefully moved away from the edge. Sitting up she tossed back the pain reliever, then chased it down with cough syrup and Gatorade._

_Grimacing, Beca pulled a face at the taste and instantly heard chuckling as she reached for a tissue, "I know I'm just so sexy right now, wanna makeout?"_

_Due to the stuffy nose Chloe heard something entirely different and she laughed a little louder. A sick Beca had a tendency to be fairly dramatic and needy even though it wasn't readily admitted. There are two phases to a sick Beca Mitchell that Chloe created back in college to help her judge Beca's stages of sickness. Each one is distinctly different, with its own set of challenges and theatrics that always starts with Beca's I'm-sick-and-dying-so-don't-touch-me phase, quickly followed by I'm-feeling-better-and-I-need-cuddles-and-chicken-noodle-soup. To a certain extent Chloe finds them very cute, especially the cuddling part, unless she's being nagged to call Sarah Matthews for a homemade chicken noodle soup recipe that apparently Beca's mom makes better than her or Campbell's. And considering they had said soup last night for dinner she knows they were on the upswing of things._

"_I love you so much I'd even makeout with you while you were sick," Seeing a tired grin Chloe kissed Beca's forehead._

"_Damn even that won't get rid of you," Beca joked as Chloe made her way back to the opposite side of the bed._

_Laughing Chloe switched off the light, "Nope…"_

"_Guess I'm gonna have to try harder…"_

"_You might as well give up, I'm not going anywhere," To prove her point Chloe scooted up behind her wife and tentatively tangled their legs together. When her hand was taken and Beca completely relaxed against her after a little bit of shivering she kissed a cheek, "Wake me up if you need anything."_

"_Thanks for taking care of me, I love you…"_

"_Anytime Bec, it's my job…"_

"_Oh and Chlo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I read those texts you sent," Beca stated with a smile before adding, "Instigator…"_

_Even though Chloe heard the joking tone, she knew they'd be talking about this in the morning and she let out a tiny, "Shit…"_

"_It's ok I forgive you for it and the cuddling you're subjecting me to," Beca coughed a couple times before, lacing their fingers together and snuggling in closer, "Because you're my extremely hot wife."_

_Chloe rested her head on a shoulder with a chuckle, "I'm your only hot wife…"_

"_True story and the only one I want."_

* * *

><p>For two solid minutes Beca and Chloe had been standing in front of Ashland's door bickering about who would do the inevitable first knock. Beca thought Chloe should do the honors, for obvious reasons, while the redhead just simply refused to touch the door.<p>

"Knock damn it," Beca whisper yelled that earned her a glare and crossed arms, "Why not?"

"It's a bad omen," Chloe would be the first to admit her family wasn't that religious, but that didn't mean she didn't know what certain signs meant. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she gestured to the number tacked neatly on the door, "That's door six-six and we're on the sixth floor I am _not_ touching it."

"Oh," Beca said realization hitting her, suppressing a smile she added, "Well it's fitting…"

"You think?"

"I mean yeah, Ashland has some devil like tendencies and underlying mental issues that need to be addressed," That was a tad bit of an understatement considering Beca hadn't told Chloe half of the shit that went down at Barden. Which she'd save for later, because another group of people just got off the elevator and were walking towards them.

"Are you guys looking for Ashland's place," Some guy asked them as they stepped out of the way.

The guy looked like an Abercrombie And Fitch model with his freakishly white teeth and skintight shirt. Beca seriously wanted to wipe that grin right off his face, instead she plastered on a smile when fingers slide into hers, "Yeah is this it?"

The guy nodded, "It is, we told her 6-6-6 was bad luck, but she didn't seem to care."

"Yeah because she's crazy," Beca mumbled quietly as everyone laughed. When the guy knocked she turned to her wife and mouthed, _problem solved_.

Beca could've sworn she was in a horror movie with how slowly she watched the front door open and if her heartbeat hadn't been pulsating in her ears she probably would've heard the classic creak of the hinges. What she did notice was how the grip on her hand tightened and how Chloe stood up just a little bit straighter to raise her chin snobbishly in the air. She also saw Ashland's smile falter for a split second as her ex's eyes swept over everyone at the door. It was reassuring knowing that Chloe's presence alone could cause that type of slip up.

"Beca, you made it," Ashland said once the others were inside, extending an arm along the doorframe.

"Yep, kinda said I would," Beca watched a set of fingers march along her upper arm and shoulder. She tried to politely lean out of the touch, but the fingers followed and she ended up ungracefully squirming away while batting at the offending digits, "Whoa hands."

They weren't even past the front door yet and Ashland was practically throwing herself at Beca already and it made Chloe's skin crawl. If this were anyone other than Beca, this whole scenario would be highly entertaining and she'd probably toss out words of encouragement to see just how far things could be pushed, but right now it wasn't very funny. Beca was clearly uncomfortable and she wasn't going to allow that to continue.

Stepping closer, Chloe purposefully and blatantly ran a hand slowly down Beca's arm to relink their fingers. When Beca actually leaned into her touch she triumphantly smiled at Ashland.

"So," Ashland began focusing back on her target, "I see you brought your _friend_."

"Nope," At the deliberate mistake and mocking tone Beca instantly felt Chloe tense beside her, but when nothing was said she let out an anxious breath, "This is my wife, you know that and I'll say it again just to clarify…Chloe is _my wife_ and _I am married_."

"Yeah and where she goes I go," Chloe interjected causing a set of dark eyes to flick to hers and narrow. All she could do now was wait for that bitch to give her a reason to say something else.

Beca couldn't help but internally smile as the two women stared each other down and as hot as Chloe was when in an angry defensive mode, she couldn't let that be known. It would basically give Chloe free reign to say what's on her mind and unlike the restaurant, where nobody knew them, making a scene in a room full of Ashland's friends, probably isn't the best option.

"Well, ok I need a drink," Beca gave a motion towards the door breaking the strained silence, "By the way we're only staying long enough to be socially acceptable, we have dinner reservations."

Ashland gave a tight smile, "That's nice what's the occasion?"

"Actually it's a date," And there's that opening Chloe was looking for, time to start bragging about how awesome Beca is, "There doesn't have to be an occasion,_ my wife_ asked me on a date to my favorite sushi restaurant."

"I've been sick and she took care of me," Beca chimed in, "I wanted to do something nice to say thanks."

Kissing a cheek, Chloe smiled at her wife, "Oh babe you don't need to thank me, I love taking care of you."

Crossing her arms Ashland leaned against the doorframe, she was kind of jealous of the way Beca was looking at Chloe, "You never did anything like that for me."

"I'm gonna call you out on your bullshit right now Ashland," Beca sternly stated stepping between her wife and ex, "We," She gestured between them, "Never went on dates because_ you_, didn't want to. I tried but you always shot me down. We weren't even in a real couple."

"Better late than never…"

"Not happening, besides I've found a person that actually _likes_ going on dates with me," Beca defended, "She doesn't care if it's Burger King or a five star restaurant, she just wants to be with me and I just want to be with her," Feeling Chloe's hands rest gently on her shoulders she backed down a little, "Why can't you accept that?"

Pushing off the doorframe Ashland looked behind her to a couple of friends calling her over. Smiling she held up a hand signaling to give her one minute. Turning back to the couple she dropped the nice guy act, "We'll discuss all that later, come in I'll introduce you around."

Beca felt thumbs dig into her shoulder blades, she didn't need to turn around to know that Chloe was pissed at Ashland's deliberate disregard for everything that was just said.

It was now or never for Beca to laydown the rehearsed speech that Chloe had come up with. Taking a breath she went for it, "Ashland, after tonight we don't want to hear from you ever again," When the other girl just blinked at her with an emotionless expression she knew that statement had gone in one ear and out the other, "I only agreed to come tonight so I could personally tell you that."

"We'll see about that…"

"No we won't," Chloe's voice was edgy and she could feel her blood pressure rising, "Soon we'll be nothing but a distant memory," She was going to personally make sure of that.

"Whatever," Ashland rolled her eyes before moving aside so the two could enter. Closing the door she pointed down the hall, "You guys can put your coats and bags in the last room on the left, which coincidentally is my bedroom."

Before heading off in that direction, Beca gave a simple, "Thanks," In a monotone voice.

Grabbing Chloe's upper arm Ashland forced the older girl to stop and turn towards her. Staring down the redhead she leaned in closer tightening her grip, "Take a good look while you're in there, that's where Beca will end up tonight…"

_Game on bitch_, Chloe thought plastering on a perfect rendition of an Aubrey Posen's bitch face, "We'll see about that…"

* * *

><p>Beca's not exactly sure what's going, she's been at this party for less than thirty minutes and ten minutes in is where it took a weird turn. So far she's gotten one boob flash over the refrigerator door, a nude bathroom selfie and a classic Stacie Conrad dropping it like its hot type of move done entirely to pick up a fucking napkin. There were a few others, but those were the ones that stood out, they were by far the trashiest attempts that she'd ever seen used to gain someone's attention. She knows because she's friends with Fat Amy.<p>

One thing Beca is dead certain about is that Chloe wasn't the culprit of any of those maneuvers. It was all Ashland Williams, because Chloe's far too classy to do those types of things in public. However, at home, when it's just the two of them, it's a totally different story. She swears Chloe purposely does random shit like that when she least expects it just to catch her off guard and get her all flustered.

In fact the only reason those antics were done is because Chloe had wandered off a little while ago in search of the bathroom. That effectively left Beca alone with a half drank glass of wine and vulnerable to all of Ashland's nonsense advances. She's not upset though, Ashland has stayed at a distance, and she could still see her wife happily floating around the room chatting to new people in what she terms the _Social Butterfly Mode_.

Usually, Chloe only has to be introduced to one person before things spiral out of control and she's made _fast friends_ with everyone. In the grand scheme of things it's the single best type of retaliation Beca could hope for, because long after they've left, Ashland's friends will remember Chloe. They will have liked the bubbly redhead so much that they will ask how _The Mitchell's_, a term Chloe has been using a lot lately, are doing. And Beca fucking loves how that will be a constant reminder that Chloe has staked her claim, it's the formidable knife in Ashland Williams jealous back that just keeps on twisting.

It never ceases to amaze Beca how Chloe can seemingly thrive in any social situation she's thrust into. It's part of the reason she doesn't mind going to parties because she simply loves watching Chloe. She's not perving ok, she just likes taking these simple opportunities when they're in the same room, yet not together, to see that gorgeous woman interact and laugh with people. It's just that the redhead is so comfortable and confident with everything she does and how she carries herself, that it makes Beca's heart beat uncontrollably to its own rhythm. And fuck when Chloe looks up and smiles at her, just like right now, she kind of falls in love all over again.

They are so totally polar opposites, Chloe's popular and outgoing, while Beca's knows she's the awkward kid who likes to sink into the background until completely comfortable with the situation. It's because of their blended uniqueness that it's hard for outsiders to comprehend that they are together. Yet here they are and their relationship works, it works really well, because they just intuitively _get_ each other on a whole different level and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Those differences are another reason Beca likes going to parties where Chloe wanders, it gives her the opportunity to play the _I'm Married to Chloe freaking Beale _game. It's a totally a one sided game that she finds highly amusing and one Chloe constantly tells her is childlike and inappropriate, but she doesn't really care. Besides she doesn't necessarily believe Chloe's teacher tone when she hears it, she always sees that half smile playing at her wife's lips.

Tonight's game started early and the same way as all the others, with Beca talking to some random looking frat boy, who probably thought she looked lonely standing by the window. Other than the outward appearance she found out that Jason was actually a pretty cool guy. They had music in common, he attended Juilliard and now plays the trumpet in the New York Philharmonic and fills in at _Wicked_ and _Phantom of the Opera _just for fun.

"So that's how you met Ashland," Beca asked learning that Jason accidentally knocked her ex over backstage at _Wicked_.

"Yep, since then we've talked a few times, she seems cool," Jason nodded, "Where'd you guys meet?"

"In college, we lived in the same building freshman year, I met her in the laundry room," That wasn't entirely a lie, they did initially meet next to the dryers, but that's all the info Beca was giving, she wasn't mentioning their hook ups, "We just recently reconnected."

Beca watched Jason scan the small groups around the living room, she could tell he felt just as out of place as she did, but probably for an entirely different reason.

"So you really don't know anyone here," He asked.

"Well, besides Ashland," Hiding a smirk behind her glass Beca sipped her wine. The game had just officially begun and she almost let it slip how well she knew the person who just sent her one of those entirely too perfect _I love you_ smiles from across the room, "That redhead floating around over there is the only other person I kind of know," Kind of is a complete exaggeration, she knows Chloe on an intimate level, knows exactly the sounds and face her wife makes just before…

"Could you can introduce me?"

Jason's voice broke Beca's train of thought from the gutter it was slowly sliding down, damn Chloe and her fucking black dress. Managing to maintain somewhat control over her wine glass she let out an unintelligible, "Umm…"

Turning Jason gave almost a pleading smile, "I just need somebody to introduce us, this isn't a bar, I don't want to be the creepy guy who walks up and starts a conversation."

"But you did that with me," Beca held back her laughter.

"True," He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "But then I saw your wedding ring…"

"Yep, I'm kind of taken…" She felt bad, she was about to crush his dreams.

"I just think she's really pretty and I heard her say she does something with music…"

Beca shook her head, this guy needed to be corrected, "No dude, that girl," She pointed to Chloe, "That girl is beautiful," Grinning with pride she added, "And a damn good music teacher."

"Good, we'll have things in common," Beca could see him giving himself a virtual pep-talk as she pretended to listen, "Do you think she's out of my league?"

Beca tapped her wedding band against her glass while seemingly thinking that question over, "A girl that hot is out of a lot of people's league, but want to meet her," Raising a hand she motioned her wife over and seconds later got a head nod, "Although she's married."

"How sure are you," Jason asked smoothing out his shirt. Beca thought he looked a little distraught and not prepared as Chloe excused herself from the group she was chatting with and started making her way over.

"I'm pretty sure," Beca stated confidently, almost letting out a bark of laughter.

"How do you know," Jason finished and Beca felt a little bad, the question sounded dejected even though he was trying to smile.

Shrugging Beca leaned closer, "Well for starters she kinda said yes when I asked," Holding up her left hand she wiggled her fingers to emphasize the point, "And because I'm the one who married her."

There was the deer caught in the head lights look Beca had been waiting for as he let out a weak, "You?"

"Yep," Damn Beca loved this game, "About six months ago."

"I'm so sorry, I d-didn't mean to offend you," Jason was stumbling over his words and his hands were shaking a little as he backed away slightly. Beca thought it looked like the equivalent of a lost puppy who couldn't find its way home, "I wasn't going to hit, I mean I was, look congratulations, I swear I only wanted to talk."

Chuckling Beca shook her head, "No worries, you didn't know, I was just messing around with you," And to solidify the deal Chloe arrived just in time to kiss her cheek, "Sorry man."

"What's up babe," Chloe asked with a smile feeling fingers ever so lightly trail across her back. When the hand settled low on her hip she melted, tiny loving actions like this she lived for.

"It looked like you needed saving and Jason here wanted to meet you," Beca listened as Chloe briefly introduced herself and the two shook hands, "We've been chatting and he'd heard you were a music teacher."

After that, the conversation took off and Jason seemed relieved that Beca didn't mention anything about him practically hitting on her wife. It turned out that Jason was really interesting and fun to talk to. Besides the whole music thing they had in common, he also liked to travel and had been practically everywhere. They got some great recommendations for their honeymoon, a few non-touristy beer halls in Munich and an interesting restaurant close to the beach resort they were staying at in Greece.

Offering to refill everyone's drinks, Beca took Chloe's glass and reached for Jason's, but was politely declined. Pointing to her wife she laughed, "Take notes on Italy while I'm gone."

"Will do," Playfully capturing Beca's fingers in hers, Chloe saw Ashland watching them. PDA wasn't Beca's thing, especially in a room full of people, but by this point Chloe didn't care. She'd seen _everything_ Ashland had done since they walked through the door. Tugging on the fingers brought Beca a step closer so she could brush their lips together. Straightening with a smile she spoke loud enough for that bitch to hear, "Thanks Bec, you're a super awesome wife and I love you."

"I love you too," Winking Beca backed away holding onto the fingers until she couldn't anymore, "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>That smile on Beca's face quickly dissolved a minute later when she felt a hand trace her spine while pouring fresh drinks. The touch was unwelcome and cold and definitely not Chloe's and it made her want to stop, drop and roll right out of the room. She could tell the subtle differences from Chloe's touch, hands didn't glide easily along her back in a loving pattern and they didn't stop in the middle to lightly trace her tattoo.<p>

Standing up straight, Beca set their drinks down and turned around, "What do you want?"

"Just a chance to talk," Ashland replied in an overly sweet tone that made Beca's stomach want to empty its contents.

"I'm married," Beca blankly stated as she looked for an escape route. Fuck, she was cornered and Ashland was blocking both exits.

"Did _she_ tell you to say that and to act evasive all night?"

At that Beca rolled her eyes, this chick really needed a reality check, "She doesn't make me do anything I don't want to."

"Interesting…" Resting her hip against the wall Ashland folded her arms, "Seems opposite to me, you follow her around like a lost puppy and jump at every order she gives you."

"Ashland you're flat out being a bitch," Beca had to restrain herself from yelling, "You don't know anything about us."

Pushing off the wall Ashland shook her head, "I know she's not good for you and she has you wrapped around her finger."

Ok that shit was insulting, not only to Chloe, but to their marriage. She doesn't mind the Bellas, the Beale's and her own mother jokingly making comments about her dropping virtually everything to be with Chloe, because they were different. They were the people she was closest too and she could handle their remarks and references about being whipped, with a smartass comment or dramatic eye roll. They did it to be funny and genuinely cared and were happy that they were happy. Ashland however was being a condescending bitch by using Chloe to get under her skin.

Beca didn't care what Ashland said about her, but she wasn't going to allow anyone to insult her wife, "Chloe is my everything and in case that hasn't sunk into your pea sized brain I'll say it again. _She's_ the best thing that has ever happened to meand is the person _I've _chosen to spend the rest of my life with. No one pushed me, I gravitated towards her and she sure as hell never threw herself at me like you do."

Beca could see the wheels turning in Ashland's head and before she knew it a low blow was thrown, "That redhead has made you an angry person."

"No you have, Chloe's not the problem," Balling her hands into fists, Beca could feel her fingernails digging into the palm of her hand, "I'm warning you, back off her. If you so much as look at her wrong I swear to god your party won't end well," She'd be more than willing to spend another night in jail if it meant punching this bitch in the face. And she sounds like such a guy but she'd do anything to defend Chloe's honor, "And don't think I won't make a scene in front of your friends," Taking a step forward she never broke eye contact, "I'll never see them again, so I don't care."

"As long as she plays nice, so will I," Reaching out Ashland seductively wrapped a strand of brunette hair around her finger and leaned closer. Flicking her eyes to Beca's lips she whispered, "Just remember, I always get what I want and I'll do it by any means necessary."

"Then wearing that obnoxious red dress and making suggestive hand gestures and comments all night isn't the way to go," Suggestive was putting nicely, everything Beca saw was downright vulgar. Narrowing her eyes she forcibly removed the strands of hair from Ashland's fingertips, "Take a cue from Chloe, classy is better than trashy…"

If Ashland really knew anything about Beca, than she'd know antics like that wouldn't be entertained. Beca goes for the refined sexiness that _is_ Chloe, she doesn't need to see it flaunted or thrown in her face. It's just that Chloe's sexy when she's not even trying to be and that's probably the hottest part.

"None of that worked," For the first time Ashland looked disappointed, but only for a brief second.

Picking up their wine glasses Beca made a move towards the living room, but was blocked again, "Nope and do yourself a favor, quit trying."

"Can I ask you one thing," Ashland pleaded resting a hand on Beca's shoulder that was quickly shrugged off.

Letting out a slow breath Beca averted her eyes, she could really use some backup right now, "No, but I bet you're going to anyway."

God, Beca really needs to get to Chloe as fast as possible so they can wrap things up and leave. She had an uneasy feeling about what was going to happen next and she needed Chloe's presence to give her some resemblance that everything seemed ok.

"When was the last time you got laid," Ashland simply asked running her eyes along Beca's body, "Like really properly laid?"

And there it was, the uncomfortable question Beca knew was coming but still wasn't entirely prepared for. She doesn't know what she was expecting, but that wasn't it, "You know that subtlety thing I was talking about from before, yeah you totally missed the point."

"I'll take that indirectness to mean it's been a while."

"That's none of your business."

"Give me a chance," Ashland kept her voice low and advanced further into Beca's personal space, "I'll make it worth your wile."

Now Beca's been propositioned by Chloe many times and in some very creative ways, both alone and in public. And she swears it's Chloe's favorite pastime to see just how quickly she can be turned into a flustered, stuttering, fumbling mess, which nine times out of ten always happens, because well, Chloe's a shameless flirt. The redhead can say and give blatant innuendos so smoothly in conversations that even the most seasoned pickup artist wouldn't notice them, but Beca does. She always does, because they are meant only for her and are just subtle enough to be seen as a joke by outsiders.

This instance with Ashland though was far from any of that and this wasn't a shameless flirtation. Although it's still causing Beca to trip over words and phrases, making her look like the undisputed queen of awkward situations, but for entirely opposite reasons.

"Ab-absolutely not," Beca's face flushed red, taking a breath she tried to concentrate, but an arm working its way around her neck was making her lose focus, "N-no, I'm ummm just, you know, I need to go," Somehow during her incoherent sentence, she'd managed to sidestep away from the offending limbs and gain a sizeable distance between them.

This was exactly like one of those stupid Halloween movies Chloe makes her watch every year and Beca's not talking about _Hocus Pocus_, because ok she kind of likes that one. No, this is like one of those psychological thrillers where one person becomes obsessed to the point of insanity and ends up chasing the other through a hotel wielding an ax yelling, "Here's Johnny," at the top of their lungs. Minus the kid seeing ghosts, she hesitates at equating this scenario to _The Shinning_, but it's the only thing she can think of right now and they have similar aspects, like how Ashland would chase someone with an ax. But whatever it's not necessarily the movie title she cares about it's more like how it made her feel and that movie scared the shit out of her. It made her want to throw up, curl into a ball and hide in the corner until it was over, which coincidently, is exactly how she feels right now.

"M-move now…"

"Make up a lie, stay the night and after you've been properly fucked you can reevaluate things," Stretching out an arm Ashland rested her hand against the wall, blocking Beca's path, "I don't think you're getting enough of the right kind of sex, I can provide that."

Regaining some semblance of control Beca finally let her anger boil over, "Stop it," She got a little bit of happiness knowing her voice was forceful enough to cause Ashland to jump, "I'm not having sex with you, _ever_, so quit asking. I'm in a loving, monogamous relationship with someone and it's _my wife_ who I love. I get everything I could ever want and way more from her and it's fucking amazing. Plus she's way hotter than you, but you kinda already knew that."

"Just give me one…"

"I said no," Beca powerfully stated, "Chloe is the love of my life, my best friend and hopefully one day we'll start a family together. I'd never do anything to jeopardize what we have with anyone, especially with you."

"You want to have kids," Ashland laughed out mockingly, this revelation was new and surprising.

Beca nodded, "Yes, I want a kid with her, it scares me and for a long time I didn't want that, but being with her changed my whole life. She'll make a great mom one day and I want to be the one who sees that, who's by her side," She hadn't gone into great detail to Chloe about any of this, mainly because they were still really young and newly married, but she wanted it at some point, "I want to attempt to be as good a mom as her, I want to fix scraped knees, read books and finger paint. Hell I even want to change diapers and I've never even held a baby. None of that scares me anymore because when I picture my family she's in it."

"That's…_cute_," Ashland dragged out in a fleeting, offhanded tone.

"Ok you know what, I'm done here," Forcefully pushing past her ex, Beca didn't even look back when her name was called. She just spilled her heart out and was basically laughed at, she needed to find Chloe ASAP before she totally broke down.

* * *

><p>As soon as Chloe heard Beca's last statement she quickly backed away from the dining room and back over to where she was standing with Jason. When Jason had to step away for a phone call she got a little worried that it was taking Beca longer than normal to refill two glasses of wine. She didn't intentionally eavesdrop, but she'd stepped up right after Beca had called Ashland trashy and in an effort to not burst out laughing she decided to stay put. About two minutes after that she heard the classic signs of an angry Beca Mitchell and it's the kind of angry that only her wife's father could elicit. It was the type of anger caused by someone who didn't care, didn't listen and wouldn't take no for an answer.<p>

Yet after the whole altercation, Chloe's mind could only really focus on the thing about children. It made her head spin cover, heart flutter and breathing hitch all at the same time, because other than passing remarks made here and there about kids, she and Beca had only really talked about children briefly and in general terms. This was the first time she'd ever heard Beca's true hopes and fears expressed so beautifully to someone else. It had her on the verge of tears just thinking about having a child together, while at the same time the image of Beca running around after their son or daughter brought the biggest smile to her face.

Seeing Beca step into the living room and scan the people, Chloe was brought back to reality and she started making her way over. Putting on a loving smile she did her best to look like she hadn't been overwhelmed by emotions.

"Hey," Chloe said closing the distance between them. She didn't quite anticipate the reaction she got, the brunette looked somewhere between distraught and really upset. It made her want to strangle Ashland Williams, "What's wrong?"

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Beca took a steadying breath, "I'm fine…"

"No you're not," Gently taking one of the wine glasses from a shaky hand, Chloe then laced their fingers together and led them out of earshot of a few people. Stroking a thumb across Beca's wrist she gave a reassuming smile, "Tell me what happened."

"You know I came, I saw, I made it awkward."

"Uh huh," Chloe hesitantly giggled, but she wasn't going to let Beca's humor sidetrack anything, "What did Ashland say? I saw her follow you in there…"

It only took a few seconds for Beca to spill the entire altercation to Chloe. She listened patiently asking a few questions about the parts she'd missed, but it was crystal clear that this girl really couldn't take a hint even when it was thrown in her face.

"Basically she was being a bitch, using me to make you upset," Chloe asked, eyes locked on Ashland, who was now back in the living room chatting to people.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell."

Giving their hands a squeeze Chloe smiled, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"I always will…There's one more thing Chlo," Beca bit her lip, she couldn't believe she was about to say this, "She wanted me to cheat on you with her and I just want to let you know I'd never do that to you, I respect and love you too much…"

"I know you do," Tearing her eyes away from the red dress whore, Chloe focused them back on her wife. Giving a quick kiss she smiled, "I love you too, don't let her bother you," Beca's whole facial expression was full of regret and it just about killed her, "You're not like that, but she's nothing but a cold heartless bitch."

"Thanks," Beca laughed a little at the attempt to lighten the mood. The last thing she wanted was for Chloe to think she'd stoop that low.

Chloe watched Ashland eye her with a knowing smirk before entering the kitchen. That look, the comments and the actions she'd seen all night, were just feeding her fire and she'd reached her breaking point. What was about to happen wasn't exactly in her plan, but she was going to roll with it.

Downing her wine in one gulp, Chloe gave another kiss and grinned, "I need some water, do you want any?"

"No thanks," Hiking a thumb over her shoulder Beca wearily returned Chloe's smile, something was off, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nope, go find Jason while I'll put our glasses in the kitchen."

"Wait, what," That's not what Chloe said before, Beca was sure of it, "Umm ok."

Nodding Chloe gave an easy, reassuring smile, "Give me like two minutes…"

"When can we leave?"

"Soon…"

Beca didn't get a chance to respond, instead she watched as Chloe stalked away from her with a confident purpose towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Listen Chloe, I'm warning you now, Beca will cheat on you and it'll be with me," Ashland said the instant Chloe's foot landed in the kitchen. It was almost like the other girl had been waiting for her and before she could say anything that nails on a chalkboard voice spoke again, "And when she does, I'll make sure she doesn't go back to you."<p>

"Beca's not a cheater," Chloe stated calmly trying not to draw attention, no one else needed to hear any of this, "She has too much self respect for that."

Ashland casually sipped her drink before standing up straighter and grinning, "Please she's a product of divorced parents, history will repeat itself, it's in her nature. That can be the excuse you use when _your_ marriage collapses…"

"First off you don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about," Chloe moved further into the kitchen. Ashland was attempting to make things this personal, but she wasn't going to allow it, "Just because her parents got divorced doesn't mean someone cheated. You might want to get your facts straight before spouting off bogus information."

"Maybe she lied to you," Circling a finger along the top of her wine glass Ashland let that sink in. Although judging by the next to no reaction it got, it hadn't worked, and she'd been caught in the lie.

"Beca's not that type, you think you know her, but you don't…" Chloe was furious. Who actually uses a touchy and painful subject like that to gain an advantage?

Even though Chloe had no experience with divorced parents the stereotypical reason she'd always assumed for separations was because of cheating. Beca's dad may have been a lousy father, set unrealistic expectations for his child, made promises he didn't keep, forgot birthdays and a high school graduation, but John Mitchell wasn't a cheater. She surprisingly found that out when she was asked, by Beca, to sit in on one of her wife's counseling sessions. Unlike Ashland probably would've, Chloe never pushed to be involved in them or for Beca to talk about anything. Beca would just naturally tell her what was said after she'd processed everything.

Setting her drink aside, Ashland took a step closer, "I know more than you think, we had sex…"

"So you love to tell me," Chloe interrupted, really that was like Ashland's _only_ claim to fame.

"And after we always talked, she really opened up to me, in fact did you know…"

Chloe couldn't get a word in and she was forced to listen to Ashland excitedly drone on and on about everything Beca supposedly said. It was all boldfaced lies, she knew everything about Beca, but most importantly she knew that freshman year Beca Mitchell would never have been so open about her parents divorce. It took until Christmas of Beca's sophomore year for Chloe to fully understand everything that had happened.

Chloe saw this whole conversation for what it was, a game for Ashland, a way to get her to lash out and make a scene. It's all purposefully done just far enough out of earshot from the party so that at any time Ashland can raise her voice and call attention to them.

Crossing her arms Chloe took a bold and authoritative stance, "Ashland shut up."

"Seems like I hit a nerve," Ashland laughed spitefully.

"None of those things happened," When Chloe saw the flinch she knew she was winning, "You're a pathetic excuse of a person for taking a minuscule piece of the picture and blowing it totally out of proportion, but you did it to the wrong person, because I know who Beca really is and everything she's been through," Even though her back was turned she could feel her wife's presence directly behind her, "And if you would've taken the time to actually get to know the person you so conveniently love telling everyone you slept with, you'd know everything you just said was a lie. Beca's a sensitive, caring and beautiful person, not to mention smart and talented, but you wouldn't know that would you? Because you never took the time to understand her, but I did and I'm glad I did because I fell in love her."

"But," Ashland's face dropped seeing the girl they were fighting over step from behind the redhead.

Holding up a hand, Chloe cut off whatever was coming next, if looks could kill then Ashland was dying, shoulders had slumped and the girl looked scared, "Beca doesn't need to be fixed," She used air quotes, throwing back a comment she'd heard earlier, "She doesn't need your pity or your sympathy. What she does need are people that care about her and accept her for who she is and you do none of that. To you she's a fucking game, you're pissed because she's first person that has continually told you no. But I'll tell you one thing, if you think for a minute you could ever beat me at the _Who Loves Beca Mitchell More_ game…"

"You'd lose Ashland," Beca simply stated moving to stand next to her wife, "You've already lost, you lost back in college."

"You never gave us the chance to start," Ashland replied.

Beca saw the competitiveness back, it was like everything Chloe had said didn't even register, "I wasn't exactly girlfriend material back them, but then again neither were you and we never would've worked, I was in love with somebody else."

"Why didn't you tell me that back then?"

They'd been through this the day Beca broke things off, the countless times Ashland tried to win her back and last month when they interacted at the restaurant. Frankly she was tired and annoyed to be saying the same shit over and over again.

Sighing, Beca shrugged, "I did, I was honest with you, I told you straight up I had feelings for someone else and that us being together wasn't fair to _you_ when my heart wasn't in it."

"But you never said you were _in love_ with her," Ashland pointed a finger, but it was quickly smacked away by an angry redhead.

"Because I didn't know what those feelings meant, I knew it wasn't a crush or an infatuation," It was simple really and Beca completely understands now what everything meant. Back then she wasn't able to express how she felt because she was young and naive and afraid of letting someone in, "I was confused and I'm sorry."

Chloe could easily see the hurt on her wife's face and it spoke volumes. Beca was feeling guilty for not expressing herself better all those years ago, but there was nothing to be upset about, she'd done the best she could and never lied.

"You don't need to apologize Bec," Reaching out Chloe stilled the idly wring hands and got a weak smile, "She should apologize to you."

Chloe's wedding and engagement rings flashed in the room's light as Ashland watched the older girl's hand reach out to comfort Beca. They kind of deflated her a tiny bit, rings that looked like that weren't given unless it was serious and there was no denying the love those two had for each other.

The kicker was the look Beca was wearing, it was like the world revolved around the redhead and Ashland can't say she hadn't seen it before. The first time was when the two unknowingly passed by her table at the student center in college and most recently earlier tonight as Beca laughed at something funny Chloe said. She desperately wanted Beca to look at her like that and realizing that it would never be made her regretful. It made her wish she'd taken the time to do everything Chloe had said and been a better girlfriend.

Ashland may not get Beca in the end, but there still may be a little sliver of hope and she wasn't going down without a fight. Chloe needed to pay for stealing Beca away and Beca needed to see what she'd be missing.

Straightening, Ashland cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention, "I don't have anything to apologize for, I'm still better for you than her."

"It's not about, oh my god," Beca practically yelled, she'd just been pushed to far, "I don't know how much plainer I can say this, because I've said it in every way imaginable, I don't want you and I never have, because I love Chloe," She gestured wildly towards her wife, "I've always loved her, so quit acting like you don't see it because I know you do."

Chloe laid a hand on the brunettes shoulder, silently remaindering to not cause a scene, "Ashland you should get back to your party."

"Don't tell me what to do," Ashland spat back.

"It's called _fuck off_ Ashland and it's located," Chloe hiked a thumb in the direction of the living room, "Over there."

Chloe watched with a smirk as Ashland's mouth gaped open trying to process what was just said while Beca quietly giggled to her right. She'd admit, she didn't curse much, that was Beca's department, but in the span of like an hour she'd said more F-bombs than she had all week. That last one was forceful and it definitely got everyone's attention.

When Chloe got no response, she wasn't counting the inaudible syllables currently being strung together, she turned to Beca with a grin, "Geez I was hoping for a battle of wits, but apparently she's unarmed."

"Yeah," Beca agreed with a firm nod, she loved how Chloe just shifted the odds in their favor. Not to mention hearing Chloe curse was, for lack of a better word, fucking hot, "It usually takes her like an hour to think of a clever comeback, wanna stick around for it?"

"Nah," Chloe playfully checked her watch, "I don't want us to be late for dinner."

"Oh I get it," Two sets of eyes landed back on Ashland who was clenching her fists in annoyance, "That was like a joke, except not funny."

Shaking her head, Chloe laughed while casually running a hand down Beca's back, "Congrats on the lamest comeback of the year Ashland."

"You know what Chlo, Ashland just reminded me of something," Beca figured what the hell, she might as well join in on the insult game. Sending a wink to the redhead she immediately heard a questioning hum, "That I need to take the trash out when we get home."

Chloe saw Beca's eyes flash with laughter despite the straight faces they were trying to maintain. Purposefully pressing a kiss to her wife's shoulder she added, "We have the best relationship, not only are we in love, but we also mutually hate the same ugly people and don't need to explain why."

"Are you trying to insult me because," Flipping her hair over a shoulder, Ashland tried to give off a blasé attitude, "It not working."

"Oh honey," Chloe felt Beca's arm protectively slip around her waist, "I wasn't insulting you, I was _describing_ you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I thought you already knew you were an ugly bitch."

Ashland moved her eyes to a widely grinning Beca and held up her hands in disbelief, "Are you really going to let her talk to me like that."

Finishing off her wine Beca shrugged, "Yep," Hearing a frustrated cry, she tried not to laugh as she set her glass aside, "You wouldn't believe the immensity of fucks I don't give right now. Go for the jugular Chlo," She added enthusiastically for good measure.

"It's weird Bec," Chloe turned towards her wife, who was questionably looking at her with a subtle grin, "I get this feeling when Ashland's _not_ around and I can't figure out a word for it," Pondering the thought Chloe lobbed her head back and forth as Beca tossed out a few suggestions. Snapping her fingers her face light up like a Christmas tree and she rounded on Ashland, "I know what that is now, it's happiness…"

"Damn, that was on the tip of my tongue," Beca regretfully added.

"Is that the best you can do, because to me you sound like a jealous bitch Chloe," Ashland smirked. Picking up her wine glass she rolled the stem between her fingers before taking a sip.

Clutching a hand to her heart, Chloe gasped offensively with wide eyes as she looked at Beca, "Did you hear that babe I'm jealous?"

Taking a step back Beca motioned for Chloe to twirl and it was perfectly performed, complete with a sultry look over her shoulder, that made her run her eyes appreciatively over the form a second time.

Beca gave a satisfied acknowledgement, "I like it, jealous looks fucking hot on you."

"Just remember any bitch before or after me," Pecking Beca's lips Chloe shot a wink in Ashland's direction, "Will only be a _step down,_ is that clear?"

Beca's eyebrows shot up at that comment and she did everything in her power not to laugh, she'd used those exact words the last time all three of them were together. Not even looking in Ashland's direction she answered with a firm, "Crystal…"

"Oh and the sex won't be as good either, just another little FYI," Chloe saw the combination of hurt and anger cross Ashland's features and it still didn't make her feel the slightest bit guilty.

Damn Chloe was in top form tonight and it was legitimately one of the hottest things Beca had ever seen. The war, which really wasn't much of a war considering Ashland wasn't putting up much of a fight, had culminated to this point. Ashland had provoked Chloe and despite all her ex's attempts to gain the upper hand, it was all in vain, because right now, Chloe was winning and in a huge way. All Beca wanted to do was jump up and down holding a sign with the words, _FINSH HER_, in big, bold and obnoxious lettering.

Turning to Ashland, Beca gave a seemingly regretful smile before shaking her head, "I guess my choice is clear. I'm sorry but I'm not giving up the best sex of my life when I know you were just mediocre."

"Oh burn…" Chloe tossed in as Beca shrugged and mouthed out _I'm not sorry_.

"But I taught you everything you know," It was a last ditch effort, because Ashland wasn't going to give Chloe the satisfaction of knowing she'd lost, even though she had just like in college and at the restaurant, "You were an inexperienced nineteen year old who'd only slept with one other girl. You barely knew where to put your hands."

"Oh she knows exactly how to use them now," Chloe fanned herself, gaining a snort of laughter from her wife, "That's probably the only thing I should personally thank you for. You know I've always wondered if you were the one who taught her that wrist twist finger motion," Holding out her right hand she attempted to demonstrate but it was forcefully pushed aside when Ashland broke between them in an attempt to get out of the kitchen. Quickly grabbing an arm she turned the girl to face her, quaking an eyebrow she gave a meaningful smile, "Because damn, _that_ makes me cum faster than anything," Seeing anger flash in Ashland's eyes she dropped her shoulders and tried to look guilty, "My bad, I guess that wasn't you," Peeking over a shoulder she gave Beca a semi-concerned and semi-panicky face while trying not to laugh, "Opps…"

As if on cue Beca easily said, "Nope totally came up with _that _trick on my own."

"Well it's totes amazing babe, like can you do it tonight?" Chloe heard Ashland irritably mutter dumb bitches before she got the finger, which she was ready for, "No, no, not like that _Ash_, you need two fingers."

"Kiss my ass Chloe," Ashland said breaking from the redheads grasp.

"Bye," Chloe curtly said giving a wave as Beca chuckled not so quietly beside her, "I'd tell you to go fuck yourself, but that's rude in most social situations."

"Don't worry, no one cares what you think," Running her eyes suggestively down her ex's body Ashland blew a kiss, "_Bec_ we need to talk more, you know where to find me."

Nobody, and Beca means _nobody_, is allowed to call her anything other than Beca or whatever short joke Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose can conjure up. It was just an unwritten rule in the a capella world that any version of her name, specifically Bec or Bec's, is reserved for one person only. It seems foreign and unnatural if anyone _other_ than Chloe says it, especially Ashland, and she kind of feels bad for any innocent bystanders who might accidentally say it. Like the waitress at dinner last month who said it while handing her credit card over or that one time Stacie called to her from across the quad in college, Chloe was ready to rip their heads off. Which is exactly what's going to happen if Beca doesn't get a handle on the situation.

The brunette's eyes shot to Chloe's at the reference and for once even she was scared, "Yeah in hell, sitting at the end of Satan's dinner table."

It was weak and lousy attempt to break the rising tension and she knew the second Chloe stepped forward and got up in Ashland's face that it didn't work.

Poking Ashland's shoulder Chloe narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare call her that…"

"What," Ashland provoked innocently backing away.

Snagging the back of Chloe's dress, Beca prevented her wife from advancing any closer and doing something that will be regretted later, "Ok, ok that's enough…"

"I swear to god if you call her anything other than Beca…"

"You'll what?"

To Beca it looked like the two women were ready to kill each other so she intervened, "Ashland please just go back to your party and we'll casually leave behind you and fade off into existence. I'm very happily married and I'd appreciate it if you'd go and find someone who can give you the same."

Ashland gave a curt nod and dropped the threatening façade, "Ok, I'll play along with the charade until you come crawling back to me."

"Sorry bitch the only crawling _Bec_ will do is up my body in bed tonight," Chloe instantly spouted off, because what the hell, Ashland partially opened the door, so she crashed the rest of the way through it.

"Oh my god Chloe shut up," Beca tried to sound stern, but her laughter was proving otherwise, because that was perfect timing.

Evidently Chloe got that earlier mental note to finish off Ashland because holy shit Beca had never seen Chloe act like that before in her entire life. Which is saying a lot, because she's pretty successful in getting people to shut up and storm off like that completely on her own. That was a supreme show of dominance if she'd ever seen one and in the Mortal Kombat world that's what's commonly referred to as a _flawless victory_. No she takes that back, it was a _double flawless_ victory, because Chloe went two rounds with Ashland Williams and won without incurring any damage.

"Do you think I silenced her," Chloe half whispered, half shouted with an _I-told-you-so _type grin.

"Nope, history will repeat itself," Beca stated matter-of-factly watching Ashland saunter off into the living room without taking so much as taking a second glance at them. The whole show gave her an extreme sense of pride, "Thanks for defending me and I'm impressed, the way you delivered your lines, they were both tasteful and classy. And I _loved_ the fuck off thing you said."

Picking up their glasses, Chloe set them in the sink, "Well you are mine after all."

"Yeah, no shit," Silently moving closer Beca looked behind her making sure they were safely alone. Reaching out smacked the redhead's ass, "I wasn't kidding, you're so hot when you're jealous."

Jumping, Chloe turned and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, "I was not jealous," Giving a simple kiss she rested their foreheads together, "What's up _wife, _what brings you to the kitchen?"

"I was just coming to find _my wife_," Beca stressed with a smile, "To see if she wants to blow this joint…Jason had to leave, so I came to find you," Well that and she had a weird feeling about Chloe going into the kitchen in the first place.

The Ashland interactions may be over, but Chloe still had a final tactic to ensure all communication would cease and Beca just gave her the opening, "Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Lets start date night early," Guiding finely manicured fingers towards her lips, Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand before intertwining theirs together, "We can grab a couple of drinks before dinner…"

"Sounds great…" Chloe said leading them towards the bedroom.

"Cool well, I'm just gonna," Beca pointed towards the bathroom at the end of the hall, "Then call us a cab."

Pecking the brunette's lips Chloe smiled, "I'll be in the bedroom getting our stuff together."

"Ok I'll meet you there…"

* * *

><p>The final part of Chloe's plan was all set to go, she'd set up her camera in an inconspicuous place and it was already rolling. Wandering around the room pushing things out of place, she kind of feels guilty, but then again all's fair in love and war. Besides the best part is that Beca won't see this coming and that's good, it's less convincing that she needs to do before they get on with the inevitable.<p>

Chloe's about to jump her wife in Ashland Williams' bedroom and she'll freely admit that it's totally out of character for her. She's only doing this so Ashland will have visual proof of who holds the power of persuasion over arguably one of the most stubborn and hardheaded people ever. She already knows Ashland can't influence Beca to wander away, yet Ashland hasn't quite figured that out yet, but she will.

The caveat is that Chloe knows _she's _legitimately the only one with the power to make Beca Mitchell do _anything_. It's the whole reason they're at this party, she'd given a thoroughly convincing speech last weekend about putting an end to Ashland's obsession and eventually Beca conceded and agreed to play along. However, she wasn't exactly forthcoming with the whole plan.

That's why what's about to go down needs to be recorded and needs to be conveniently left in Ashland's housewarming gift. If Beca knew Chloe was planning this the whole time it wouldn't be as poignant, it would look fake and rehearsed and Ashland wouldn't buy it. She's about to show Ashland who's the HBIC, who holds Beca's attention and just how quickly the brunette can and will cave with seemingly no effort at all. She hates to use the word seduce, but it was the only logical word she could come up with, because she was about to do exactly that. She was going to seduce Beca Mitchell and catch it all on camera.

When the bedroom door opened Chloe turned from the mirror she'd been fixing her hair in to watch Beca enter.

"Lock the door please," Chloe instructed causing Beca to whip around with a questioning stare. Fiddling with the straps on her dress she gave an easy smile, "I need to tighten these before we leave and I don't want anyone to see something they're not supposed to."

"So go to the bathroom," Beca answered un-phased before returning to her phone, "The cab will be here at six."

"Beca lock the door, it's quicker just to do it here," Slipping a strap off her arm, Chloe heard the soft click. She internally grinned, that was easy, "Thanks."

"No worries," Beca plopped down on the edge of the bed to check her email. She could just see the redhead straining to reach the back of the dress strap out of the corner of her eye. Opening her camera app she turned and a snapped couple of pictures.

Stilling her movements, Chloe dropped her arms, "What was that for?"

"You look really beautiful tonight, not that you don't look like that everyday, because you do, it's just," Beca rushed out, flustered by the bare shoulder and loving smile she was seeing, "Look, is it a crime to want visual references of you for later," She inquired offhandedly, cheeks reddening, "Wait I just sounded like a total perv…" She let out a breath, "Fine I have a folder on my phone full of your pictures that I look at when I miss you."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat, because she had random pictures of Beca that she used for the same reason. Leaning over she gave a quick kiss, "You're cute."

"Well ok then," Locking her phone, Beca tossed it aside and watched Chloe closer. She wasn't passing up the free show, "You know what would make that dress look hotter?"

Letting out a fake frustrated groan Chloe dropped the strap to look at her wife, who was wearing a specific look on her face. It was _that_ look and she was surprised it appeared so quickly considering she'd just started the game.

"What," Chloe teased standing up straighter.

"If it was off you and on the floor…"

"We can make that happen," Chloe propositioned, "Right here, right now."

On a normal day Beca would try and brush off a comment like that, but after having seen and heard what happened in the kitchen, it was easy to say it wasn't working. Then if she takes into account the way that statement was delivered and how Chloe was fucking looking at her in that _take-me-now _type of way, it was enough to make her mouth go dry.

As much as Beca wants to capitalize on the open invitation, really _really_ wants too, unfortunately they're still in Ashland's apartment, "We can't do that here."

"Why not," Placing her hands on her hips Chloe raised a challenging eyebrow. She could tell Beca was battling with herself about accepting the offer. It was the first sign that she was winning.

"I'll give you one good reason," Beca can't believe they're having this conversation, Chloe's taunting her, but she'll play along, "Psycho bitch in a red dress."

Resting her hands against the foot of the bed Chloe leaned forward slightly, "Having sex on _her_ bed is the perfect revenge."

"Nope, nadda, not happening," Beca saw what was going on, Chloe had expertly positioned herself so that her cleavage was up front and center. It was a tactic used frequently, "Quit that?"

"What baby?"

Beca rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands until she saw spots, "You're purposefully baiting me by putting your boobs in my face."

"No I'm not," Chloe sweetly said, even that's exactly what she was doing.

"Yes…"

"No…"

Peeking out from behind a hand Beca saw Chloe brushing lint off her chest, "Oh my god you're doing it again."

"Beca," Chloe stood and turned back towards the mirror, "If my boobs…" She paused to adjust the very things they were talking about. It was a dirty ploy, but boobs got Beca Mitchell hook, line and sinker every time, "Were in your face you'd know it."

"Please your tits were all up in my face five seconds ago," Beca deadpanned, eyes never once leaving the mirror.

Chloe laughed, any other day of the week this would be a hilarious conversation, but she needed to remain focused, "Let me ask you this, whose are better hers or mine?"

"Oh there's no competition," Beca was a boobman, she has her official judges license at home, and Ashland's didn't hold a candle to Chloe's, "Yours easily win and it's not because I see the ta-ta's on a daily basis. I judge on quality and yours are Grade A all natural awesomeness, while hers are, how should I put this," Tapping a finger against her lips she thought for a few seconds trying to find the precise words, "Hers are surgically enhanced."

Chloe's mouth hung open at the revelation, "No way, are you serious?"

"In the words of Fat Amy, that's a hundred percent no," Beca used her best Australian accent adding an over exaggerated wink sending Chloe into a fit of laughter.

Chloe couldn't stop giggling, she should've expected that, "I knew she was fake and now her boobs are too."

"See now Silicone-Infused Floosy is a totally accurate name," Beca laughed.

"Anyways," Chloe considered that little conversation as a behind the scenes bonus. It wasn't intended, but Ashland would see it and that's all that matters, "Can you come help me so we can go?"

"Anything for you gorgeous," Getting up Beca moved to stand behind Chloe.

Beca's hands weren't teasing her, but their presence was driving Chloe crazy. The touch was warm and soft and gentle, just like every time Beca touched her, she just loves how it feels. She also loves when she's unable to sleep or is bored Beca lets her play with them by absentmindedly tracing the creases on the palm or threading and unthreading their fingers just to feel how their skin moves together. What amazes her is the subtle differences their hands have, which she's positive is because Beca's a leftie. It's not that Beca's hands are rougher, it's just that there are extra calluses in places where she lacks them. She must have run her fingers over the calluses on Beca's left middle and ring fingers a thousand times and she always pokes fun at the pen smudge that adorns the pinky.

In fact Chloe can feel those calluses right now as a couple of fingers on Beca's left hand hold the top of the strap while the others were gently resting against her shoulder. And she could careless that the fingers on Beca's right hand had dipped below the fabric of her dress to get a better grip to work the strap. All she could focus on was the way the two fingers on her shoulder were creating this mind-numbing pattern as they idly rubbed against her skin. She knows Beca's doing it in a nonsexual way, but she can't help to let her mind wander there, because she _knows_ what those hands are capable of.

Chloe closed her eyes feeling a kiss pressed to the base of her neck before hands trailed ever so lightly to the opposite shoulder. She was finding it increasingly harder to concentrate the more that warm puffs of air connected with her skin, it made her shiver, and suddenly it wasn't a game anymore.

"Hey Bec," Chloe exhaled slowly, trying to gain some semblance of control.

"Yeah," Beca questioned softly, eyes lifting to the mirror she ran them over Chloe's features.

"You're really _good_ with your hands…" Chloe barely got out as a set of knuckles slid slowly down her arm to her fingers, where they were barely connected.

When a set of blue eyes snapped open and met hers, Beca got the wind knocked out of her by the intensity, "Thanks."

Chloe saw a slight smirk form on her wife's perfect lips, it was an indication that the revelation wasn't something new, "The revenge sex offer still stands," She decided to throw that out there, even though it wouldn't be long until they both got what they wanted.

"We don't have time," Beca warned, fuck she'd just conceded defeat, Chloe had manipulated the situation and she'd fallen for it, "I know what you're doing…"

"What?"

Detaching their fingers Beca took half a step back, why, she had no idea, "I don't really know what it is, but you're doing it."

Chloe grinned in the mirror, "You can't kiss me on the neck like you just did and no expect me to want you. Don't kid yourself, you want this as bad as I do."

"Damn it you're you," Beca felt like someone just turned the furnace on in the bedroom. She would want Chloe if she was wearing sweatpants and no makeup, "Of course I want this, but now's not the time or the place."

"Well we have the place," Chloe let her eyes roam the room, hoping Beca's would follow, then for reassurance she added, "And you locked the door, so no interruptions there…" Bringing Beca's arm up, she draped it over her shoulder in order to see the face of the watch, "Hmmm maybe you're right," Resting the hand on her collarbone, she placed hers on top of it, "We've only got fifteen minutes until the cab gets here," Arching her fingers at the knuckles she purposefully dug her nails softly into Beca's skin, then dragged them down each digit until they eventually slipped off. Eyes locked on grey-blue ones she reached back up and lightly held Beca's ring finger between her thumb and index, "I know you like to take your time with me."

Beca let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, she could still feel the burning sensation of the path Chloe's nails just took, "I do…"

"So it might be pretty hard for you to get me off that fast, unless you're up for a _challenge_," Sexually charged haze or not Chloe knew all she had to do was utter that one little word and Beca would be all in. And judging by the raised eyebrow it was on the verge of being accepted.

"I'm confident in my abilities," Beca guided her right hand against black fabric until it rested low on her wife's stomach. Tightening the hold caused Chloe to take a step back until their bodies became flush. Angling her mouth close to an ear she barely whispered, "I know _exactly_ how to work you," Chloe's not the only one who can play the seduction card. Gently applying a kiss just below an earlobe she added, "I'll just use that wrist twist finger motion you so boldly stated makes you cum so quick."

Dropping the finger Chloe dipped her head backwards so she was at the perfect angle for a kiss. The whole setup kind of reminded her of that time they were dancing back in college. Except this time there's no more wondering about how good of a kisser Beca is or what it tastes like and she knows _exactly _what Beca's like in bed. There was nothing left to the imagination anymore, her fantasy became a reality that faithful night they stood in her kitchen kissing like the world was going to end.

Threading her fingers through brunette hair, Chloe inched their lips closer, "So do it," Their breath was mingling and she could feel the rise and fall of Beca's chest against her back, "Fucking prove it," She cursed knowing it was secretly one of the things that made Beca completely lose it every time, "Than brag about it to Ashland when we leave…" She punctuated the sentence by connecting their lips in brief but heated kiss.

Breaking away Beca's breath was ragged and in an effort to calm herself, she slowly started kissing down Chloe's neck. The whole time there were little voices inside her head giving her conflicting views on what to do. The first was only screaming one word and it was stop, while the second was chanting a multitude of things, for her to go for it, to push Chloe up against the nearest surface and just have her way. The bad influence was winning and if she didn't push it away soon, she was going to blindly follow its orders.

Except who could really blame her if she did side with the bad influence. There was no doubt about it Beca wanted this so bad, she kinda _did_ want to brag to Ashland about how they had sex less than ten feet away from an ongoing party. And because it was Chloe, she knew that if it was nine or ninety minutes it wouldn't be anything less than spectacular.

"We can't," Beca sucked on the patch of skin connecting Chloe's neck and shoulder, "I'm not going to let _my wife's_ perfect body touch that bitches bed."

Quickly flipping around, Chloe trailed her hands down Beca's front, making sure to hit every dip and curve. Settling them on the brunette's sides, she stepped just that little bit closer until their hips came in contact. She rolled them and she instantly saw eyes darken and she considered that a small victory.

"Who said we need a bed," Chloe challenged with a raised eyebrow, "It's never stopped you before."

Beca watched Chloe's eyes wander to the dresser then back to her, "True, but…"

"But what," Dropping the straps of her dress off her shoulders Chloe heard a light groan. Now there were a few different types of groans that she'd learned over the years, but this one was special. This one meant she'd just broke through whatever lingering wall was left preventing them from getting down to business. Beca Mitchell was putty in her hands, "But what babe?"

When Chloe saw Beca squeeze her eyes shut she turned her head slightly towards her camera and shot Ashland Williams the most victorious smile and wink she could muster. That was her virtual middle finger and final fuck you she'd been going for since starting this game. Which again, wasn't really a game anymore, because god she wanted and needed this so bad.

"Fuck," Beca sucked in an ungodly amount of air trying to replace what she'd lost since that mind altering hip roll left her wanting more, "We don't have enough time to get naked."

Beca's heart was beating out of her chest and she no longer heard the reasonable side of her brain begging her to stop. Instead her head was filled with inappropriate images and lust filled scenarios.

"Who said we had to be naked," Chloe hiked the dress higher up on her thighs and slipped her arms completely out of the straps, but not pushing them completely down, she'd leave that to Beca, "This dress can easily be readjusted."

If Chloe were to add a so called "director's commentary" at this very point in her little movie, which is creeping into softcore porn territory, then she'd easily use one of Stacie Conrad's pearls of wisdom. She can't remember the exact phrasing but it's something along the lines of Beca needing to shut up, screw her brains out and ask questions later.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Beca completely froze when she heard Chloe say, "I only need your left hand anyway…"

Chloe was taken by surprise when Beca's warm hands roamed over and down her ass before strongly gripping her thighs and lifting her up and on top of the dresser. In one instant she was thinking how _that_ was one the hottest things she'd seen and in the next she was stifling her laughter. The contents that were once on the dressers surface were now unceremoniously shoved to the floor as she was pushed further back and a slow kisses was started that was quickly gaining intensity.

"Just so you know," Beca breathed out between heated kisses, "You are the only person," She paused to push the black dress up further and out of the way, "I would ever, even remotely entertain," The rushing was quite comical, they were a tangle of hands, hers going for panties while Chloe's were unsuccessfully lifting her shirt and unbuttoning her pants. Later they'll laugh about it, but right now they're on a time crunch. Taking a breath she managed to finish her statement, "The idea of doing this with in an ex-girlfriends bedroom."

"Good to know," Chloe elevated herself slightly so her underwear could be slipped off, "Don't take it all the way off, it's faster if leave it around one foot."

"Good idea," Stepping between spread legs Beca cupped Chloe's cheeks, "You are so fucking hot, I swear I am the luckiest person on the planet."

"Keep talking like that and you might get _properly laid_ after our date," That was an unintentional slip up, Chloe totally meant to say something else, but things happen in the heat of the moment.

It took a few seconds for Beca to register that comment as Chloe bit her lip and looked up to the ceiling.

Pressing a few loving kisses to each cheek Beca quietly asked, "You heard everything," Seeing a nod, but getting no eye contact, she repeated the kisses, "Please look at me," Brushing her thumbs along Chloe's cheeks finally got her the eye contact she'd been waiting for. Giving a reassuring smile she tenderly stated, "It's ok, I didn't say _anything_ I wouldn't have wanted you to hear."

"I should've told you I head everything. I'm sorry…"

Beca easily smiled, it actually felt good to know Chloe heard every word, "You've got _nothing_ to apologize for ok," She stressed and saw a small nod, "I should be the one doing that…"

"Why?"

"Because you're kinda stuck with me forever…"

Wrapping her arms around her wife, Chloe lightly laughed, "There's nothing I want more."

"Good," Beca ran her hands along the exposed skin inching them closer to their intended destination. As she leaned in to start another slow kiss, she couldn't believe she'd been wrangled into doing this, but she'd admit it was the perfect revenge. She was adjusting her head to deepen the kiss when she got lightly pushed back, "What?"

"I love you…"

Beca's heart melted, "I love you too, you're the only one I love, the only one I want and the only one who completely understands me," Taking a breath she allowed her hands to reach their target. Brushing her thumb over Chloe's clit gained her a whimper, "I just want to say it again, I love you so much and I want to thank you for loving me."

Chloe didn't get a chance to respond, instead the only verbal affirmation she could give was a surprised gasp as two fingers quickly entered her. She wanted to speak, to say that no thanks were needed, that she was the lucky one and that there wasn't anyone in the entire universe who she could ever love Beca Mitchell more than she does. Instead she'd have to save it for later, because right now her mind was solely concentrating on one thing and one thing only, the slow wrist twist motion she'd bragged about earlier.

"Oh and I love it when you're jealous too…"

"Beca…" Chloe panted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Ok…"

* * *

><p>The ride downstairs in the elevator was deafly quiet, because Beca can't quite piece together what the hell just happened. Well she <em>knew<em> what happened, she was there, it was spontaneous and it was hot. Oh and she definitely beat that time constraint by a solid two minutes. What she can't wrap her mind around was how exactly they got to that point. One minute they're arguing with Ashland in the kitchen and the next she was making Chloe come undone beneath her in a series of muffled cries and fingernail marks on her skin. Which were equally returned when she followed less than a minute later, so needless to say it was an insane turn of events.

"So like are we gonna talk about what just happened," Beca tentatively asked breaking the silence.

"What is there to talk about," Chloe simply replied, eyes never leaving the elevator door.

"Dude, we just totally did it in Ashland's bedroom, that's what we can talk about."

"You are such a guy, at least act natural until we leave the scene of the crime."

Beca scoffed crossing her arms as she rested against the elevator wall, "How can I act natural, I've never _done_ anything like that before."

Chloe tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear as an attempt to hide her smile, because she hadn't either, "Could've fooled me…"

Almost as soon as Chloe came down from her post orgasm high, they exchanged a few heavy kisses before scrambling to make themselves presentable. And other than a few shy and knowing smiles as they passed each other on their way to the bathroom, they'd not said a single thing about what occurred. They weren't afforded that opportunity, they had people to say goodbye to and Chloe had to get one final jab in to the person she hated the most.

Staring straight ahead Chloe caught her wife's reflection in the shinny elevator doors and she almost, the key word was _almost_, laughed, "Wipe the smug smile off your face Beca Mitchell."

"I could say the same for you," Beca shot back eyes never leaving the red emergency button with a little telephone printed on it.

Taking a step to her right Chloe leaned closer, "You were in top form tonight."

"What can I say you bring out the best in me…"

At that they both turned to look at each other and began laughing and it didn't cease until they reached the ground floor. As soon as the doors opened Chloe looped her arm through Beca's and dragged her wife out of the building like two drunken college kids leaving a party. If anyone were to ask what was so funny she wouldn't be able to explain, it was solely an inside joke between the two of them, that they would share until the end of time.

"What we just did so reminds me of a Justin Timberlake video," Beca easily stated opening the cab door for her wife, "We came in, fucked shit up and you taught that bitch a lesson."

When the door slammed shut, Chloe's eyes widened as Beca made her way to the other side of the cab and slid in. She could hardly pay attention to the name of the bar that was spouted off, because she was praying Beca didn't suggest a _certain_ Justin Timberlake video.

A few minutes later Chloe's curiosity got the best of her, "Oh yeah which music video?"

For once Chloe was glad it was dark and Beca couldn't read her face.

"Please you told Ashland, and I quote,_ that something's were better left unsaid_, as you handed over the housewarming gift," Switching her phone off and scooting closer Beca kept her voice low, "Don't act like you didn't fucking write _Cry Me A River_ on the back of the envelope, I saw it."

"Opps…"

"Then the best part," Beca's pride was practically bursting at the seams as she literally bounced in her seat with excitement, "You fucking looked at her, pointed to me and said now there's just no chance for you and her and there'll never be, doesn't that make you sad," She imitated her wife's spiteful, yet sweet voice then laughed out a, "So much for that causal exit I requested in the kitchen."

Chloe was kind of speechless, she didn't expect Beca to pick up so easily on the references, but she should've known, Beca was a closet Justin Timberlake fanatic. The thing was, she'd said all that, she even grabbed Ashland by the arm, looked her dead in the eye and said it. It was her crowing moment until she handed over the gift, because then it got like ten times better. Ashland would watch that SD memory card later tonight and between Beca's confessions and their orgasms, it would send that bitch so far over the edge that she'd never even think about calling again.

"I love it when you're jealous," Beca stated confidently, with a hint of awe in her voice, "The only thing missing was the whole self made porno left for the crazy ex to see."

"Yep…"

The atmosphere got unusually quiet and the air got slightly thicker in the cab as Beca got this weird feeling in her stomach, "What aren't you telling me?"

Chloe heard the nervousness in the question loud and clear, and she'd have to semi-agree with Beca's assumption that she was jealous. In a way it was more juvenile than anything and hearing the worry in Beca's voice kind of made her regret the whole video thing. However, she'd gone to great measures to insure the quality and even though she feels slightly guilty, what's done is done, and as long as Ashland was out of their life, it was worth it.

So no, now that Chloe thinks about it again, she takes back what she just said, she wasn't jealous, she was just _protective_ over what was rightfully hers.

Leaning forward Chloe got the cab drivers attention, "Excuse me, how long until we're at the bar."

Pulling Chloe back by the arm, Beca didn't even give the driver a chance to respond, instead she held up her phone and pointed to the map, "Like four minutes, why?"

"I need to use the restroom."

Lie, that was a blatant and boldface lie, and Beca was going to call Chloe out, "No you don't you went in after I did," Leaning closer she spoke soft but clear, "Because you know we kinda had sex less than thirty minutes ago."

"I didn't forget," Chloe coolly replied, she'd never be able to forget that memorable experience, "I can't believe you left a hickey on my shoulder."

"Yeah well you left teeth marks on mine," Beca countered.

Looking at the cab driver Chloe made sure wasn't listening, "Did you really want me to scream your name when I came," Getting nose to nose with her wife she grinned, "Because I'm pretty sure people would've broken the door down and you probably didn't want to get caught with two fingers…"

Beca silenced Chloe with a kiss making them both laugh, because yeah that was true, she'd prefer not to get caught like that. Pecking Chloe's lips she pulled back with a smile, "It was pretty fucking hot through."

"Hell yeah it was," Chloe grinned, "Repeat when we get home?"

Beca bit her lip as images of what might happen ran through her mind and she smirked, "I look forward to it, just no video evidence…"

"Deal…"

"Oh and Chloe?"

"Yep," The redhead answered popping the p as she relaxed into Beca's side.

"Nice try at changing the subject," Beca deadpanned. She wasn't letting this slide, she really had no idea what they gave Ashland as a gift and to be honest she didn't care, but the evasiveness made her want to know, "What the hell was in that card Chloe?"

That question was firm and Chloe knew she wasn't going to get out of it. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths and opted to go the somewhat honest route, "Oh just a gift card to IKEA…"

"And what else?"

"A note that stated, we hope you lose the instructions, Love the Mitchell's."

"Is that it?" Beca had fully turned to face Chloe and narrowed her eyes.

Chloe couldn't really lie, she was horrible at lying and Beca knew it, "Ok fine I might have left her an additional _gift_ and it may or may not be similar to the end of that Justin Timberlake video."

Beca's mouth opened and closed about ten times in succession as Chloe watched the wheels turning and the light bulb go off. She was expecting an angry rant or lecture about acting like an adult, but she got something entirely different. Beca Mitchell was laughing so hard and so loud that she's pretty sure a lung will collapse at any minute. It's kind of hard to see her wife's face so she's not really sure if she should join in, a laugh like that could mean two things; that Beca really _did _find it funny or that Beca really _didn't_ find it funny.

Chloe's not quite sure what to do, so she gave a tight smile and halfheartedly chuckled preparing for the worst, "Basically I filmed us in her bedroom, then left her the memory card…Please don't be mad?"

"How can I be mad," The brunette finally managed. She was proud and even using that word was an understatement, because there are far better words that she could be using right now to sum up exactly how she feels. She guesses she'd finally rubbed off on Chloe after being together for so long, "That was a Beca effin' Mitchell level stunt of epic proportions! Even Fat Amy would be giving you props for that."

"Well thank you," Chloe said sitting up straighter and a little less worried, "I had to make sure that bitch knew who you were going home with."

"Game, set and mother fucking match to Chloe Mitchell," Leaning over Beca gave a kiss, then quickly pulled back and scrunched up her nose. The weight of everything that had been revealed just came crashing down, yet she still really didn't care that much, "Oh my god Chloe we made a porno and you didn't tell me?"

"It was more realistic that way and it wasn't full on porn…"

"Oh so that makes it ok then?"

"Look I angled the camera so it only captured us from the waist up with our backs turned, no unnecessary _things_ could be seen," Chloe defended turning in her seat, "Besides, I needed you in your element, not acting like some awkward tenth grader that's never touched boobs before."

Beca playfully scoffed at the comment, "I wouldn't have been like that, I have more game than tenth graders."

"Not really," Chloe laughed when she got a shove.

"Do you think she'll show other people?"

"Nope…"

"Why?"

"Would you want to show a softcore porn of the _one that got away," _Chloe used air quotes as the cab pulled up to the bar, when she got a stupid look she added, "Babe, she's not even in that video," Opening the door she heard a quiet oh as she hopped out. As soon as Beca emerged after paying she added, "What is she going to do gather all her friends and say hey guys I obsessed over this hot little number for years want to watch a video of her and her wife getting it on in my bedroom?"

Shrugging, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and laced their fingers together, "I see your point, you're still a fucking genius."

"Of course I am," Chloe happily replied kissing a cheek as they made their way towards the bar next to the restaurant, "How long until our reservations?"

"About forty minutes," Holding the door Beca playfully bowed letting Chloe enter first, "Date night has begun and we no longer have to worry about crazy bitches interrupting us and we must never mention her or what happened to anyone. This stays between us Mrs. Mitchell."

"Pinky promise," Chloe questioned holding out the finger and wiggling it around.

Grabbing the digit Beca held out the other waiting for Chloe to take it. When they were hooked together she shook them, earning her a giggle, "I double pinky promise."

Pecking Beca's lips Chloe dropped the fingers and reconnected their hands as they walked towards an empty table. Seeing shaking shoulders asked, "What's so funny?"

Beca let out a bark of laughter and proclaimed, "I have the best fucking wife ever."

"Damn right you do!"

* * *

><p>Two hours into date night, they'd just finished dinner and were splitting a green tea ice cream when Beca got a text. Reading through it she immediately burst out laughing before handing it over to Chloe.<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe read the message and instantly joined in with Beca's laughter.

Psycho Ex-Girlfriend [10:13PM]: Don't call, text or think about me ever again, we're done!

"Oh three exclamation points, she means business," Chloe deadpanned with a grin. Handing the phone back she watched Beca lock the screen and set it aside, "You're not going to respond."

"Nope, do I look stupid, she's finally out of our life."

"So what's next?"

"I was thinking we should probably get married again, what do you think," Beca grinned taking another bite of ice cream.

"Depends," Chloe had been keeping track of Beca's twenty proposals in twenty weeks and so far they were at sixteen, "Are you asking?"

Setting her spoon aside Beca tapped her fingers along the table top a few seconds then shrugged, "Sure why not, what do you say, wanna marry me again?"

Chloe mimicked Beca's unconcerned attitude and shrugged repeating, "Sure why not…I mean I kind of love you."

"I kind of love you too," Beca repeated and they grinned at each other.

Looking around the restaurant, Beca noted how all the other couples were too absorbed in each other to pay attention to them. Resting both elbows on the table she motioned her wife closer with a finger and was met halfway where she gave an easy and slow kiss.

A kiss like that was enough to give Chloe goose bumps, "I'm going to need more of that later."

Pulling back slightly, Beca winked, "That can be arranged…"

After getting comfortable in their chairs again, Chloe scooped more ice cream on her spoon and shot her own wink Beca's way, "Told you I'd take care of her…"

"Yeah no shit…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:**

**Thank for reading! I hope you guys liked it, let me know...**

**So do you guys think that was the end of Ashland Williams? I think it is, I mean she finally broke things off with Beca haha...I love how Chloe gets all protective for Beca yet still won't admit she jealous. Besides Beca is so whipped that Chloe really can get her to do anything, but that's already been established. I hope you guys found it as entertaining to read as I did to write! Also I didn't totally make it M because I think leaving it where I did and having them kind of talk about it later was way better, and all i can say is let your imagination guide you. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out what happened in the less than 15 minutes they had! **

**Seriously you guys I have been totally blown away by the response to this series! Between the PM's, reviews, favorites and follows that you guys have left I am totally beside myself. Never in a million years did I ever think this would take off like it has and I am so so so glad that you guys love it as I love writing it. Words can not express what the gratitude that I have for each and everyone of you taking the time to read and review. So all I can say is THANK YOU, ******THANK YOU, **********THANK YOU, ****for everything. If for some reason I didn't respond to your review just know I got it and appreciate it! **

**So I know I said the big Bechloe wedding #2 would be next (and it still might) but I've also been going back and forth with it and another Payton Mitchell chapter, which right now is taking residence in my mind and has been since I came up with the idea. So I hope you guys won't be to upset next chapter if you see Payton again? I mean he's just so cute and learning to crawl...So that's what I'm leaning towards if you guys don't mind!  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	25. Mr Bananas

**Title: **Mr. Bananas or The Time Beca Mitchell Made a Payton Mitchell Baby Calendar to Surprise Chloe for National Cuddle Up Day

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post - _No Electricity _and post The Cuddle Club (Chapter #17 )

**Disclaimer #1: **Listen up Aca-Bitches, Pitch Perfect, its characters, ideas or any references to the wordage or the moves ain't mine. Everything else, including any and all mistakes is mine!

**A/N #1: **So so so sorry about the delay in this, I didn't fall off the face of the planet I swear, although I did come close. But between end of the year shenanigans at work (aka a trip offshore that lasted two weeks), holidays and Fallout 4 being released (I might of spent entirely too much time building a super shack, those of you who play know what I'm talking about), my life has been hectic. But I'm here to say I'm back jack! I hate being gone this long but crap happens and hopefully this will make up for the lost time. Also, because my sister (who wishes to remain nameless) always gets the first read I've been waiting an entire week to release this, but I got the thumbs up Saturday and a request to add a section, which that turned into 3k, for her birthday and I can't really say no. So yeah that's another reason why...

Ok I know that's a lot of excuses so the last thing I'll say is here's another long one for ya and I hope it doesn't ramble to much, if so you can blame my sister j/k or the the beta (I don't have one so that's probably a lost cause lol...)

Anyways on with the Payton Mitchell show!

* * *

><p>"Bec," Chloe plopped down on the bed with a giggle and rolled on top of the mound of blankets in the middle. Hearing a muffled groan she sat up and pulled the duvet back to kiss a cheek, "Baby."<p>

Beca opened one eye, "What wife…" Seeing that beautiful face she sleepily smiled and stretched, "If I pretend to be asleep will you kiss me again?"

"Oh so you were faking," Chloe teased as arms wrapped around her waist.

"Did you buy it," Beca inched closer burrowing her head into Chloe's lap.

Running her fingers through brunette hair Chloe lightly massaged the scalp, "If I say no, can I kiss you again?"

"You just want to kiss me," Beca voice trailed off eyes drifting shut at the soothing ministrations.

"I always want to kiss you…"

That was one hundred and ten percent true, Chloe kind of always has this overwhelming need to kiss Beca. It could be six-fifteen in the morning or in the middle of the grocery store, it didn't matter, Beca was just so kissable. Even after all this time the way Beca kisses her still feels like the first time.

Tracing Beca's lips with her index finger Chloe saw a smile fighting to stay hidden.

"What," Chloe asked lightly ghosting her fingertips over Beca's cheeks.

"Nothing," Beca's smile grew wider, "Just waiting for that kiss."

"Oh," Surprisingly after talking _and_ thinking about it, Chloe never actually followed through. Craning her head down, she pressed a gentle kiss to Beca's lips, smiling against them she whispered, "How was that?"

"It was ok," Beca slowly dragged out making Chloe lightly giggle. That combined with Payton's laugh, was on her list of all time favorite things in the world. Opening her eyes she was blinded because only Chloe would have every single light on at the butt crack of dawn on her day off, "But you can easily fix it."

"How?"

Scooting over a few inches, Beca lifted up the edge of the duvet, "By getting your sexy self under here and keeping me warm until you have to get ready for work."

It took Chloe less than zero point two seconds to accept the offer and begin peeling back the blankets. Fidgeting around she tossed her socks off the end of the bed before adjusting her pillow and getting face-to-face with her wife.

Flinging the duvet over them, Beca tangled their feet together, "Damn Chlo," She took in a sharp intake of air, "Your feet are freezing."

"Sorry," Chloe purposely worked her big toe under the cuff of Beca's pajama bottoms with a laugh making her squirm closer, "But someone had to get up with our son."

"I told you it was my turn," Beca whined, looking behind her at the bedside. The baby monitor once sitting between her wedding ring and phone was gone. Pointing at the empty space she tried to fight a smile, "Did you move that after you came to bed?"

"Maybe…"

Sometimes Beca can never win, she'll just make sure she has that damn monitor attached to her hip for the rest of the weekend.

With a sigh Beca placed a hand on Chloe's hip and lightly stroked it, "How many times did he wake up?"

"Twice, but I only got up with him once not too long ago," Chloe was on the verge of getting up the first time, but Payton's fussiness settled down after a couple of minutes. The little bursts of crying were something they'd noticed were dwindling and last night was the first time all week that he'd woken up, "I changed his diaper then rocked him back to sleep, he should be good until breakfast."

Giving a quick kiss Beca smiled, "He's getting better at sleeping through the night."

"Yeah," Chloe returned the smile. Pushing Beca to her back, she slid closer until her head rested directly over Beca's heart. When a kiss was pressed to the top of her head she happily sighed, "Oh man…" She almost forgot what happened less than an hour ago, "Want to hear something funny he did," She barely gave Beca enough time to say yes before starting in on her story, "When I poked my head in his room he quit crying, but he was holding onto the railing and I could just see his sad little face between the slats."

"I bet he thinks he's in baby jail," Beca chuckled.

"Doubt it," Chloe laughed knowing it was probably all a ploy to be picked up, "Then he rolled over and held his hands up and laughed when he saw me."

"Sounds like he just wanted to see you," A warm hand crept under Beca's shirt and softly caressed her stomach, "Can't say I blame him…" That earned a pinch making her laugh, "I've got a story too, last night while you were at the gym I put him in that doorway jumpy thing with Mr. Bananas while I made dinner," She wished her hands weren't wet otherwise she would've filmed that shit, "He was just minding his business bouncing and talking and playing, but then a new song started on my iPod and he went fucking nuts."

Considering how hard Beca was laughing Chloe could only imagine how excited he was, "What did you play?"

"_The Hills_ by The Weekend," Beca barely managed picturing his arms going in every direction, legs bouncing him up and down and animated baby noises coming from his smiling face, "He and Mr. Bananas were seriously all about that bass drop."

"He loves music…"

"That's definitely our son," Beca felt Chloe nod and laugh against her.

Payton was almost seven months old and Chloe still couldn't get enough of hearing people refer to him as _their son_, it was still kind of like a dream. And it's probably part of the reason why she gets up at random hours during the night just to check on him. Beca doesn't say much about it, mainly because of that time she found the two asleep in a rocking chair at three in the morning.

"He's such an easy going baby…"

"That's all you, he's got that Beale happiness gene in him," Beca confidently stated. Payton was always content to just smile and laugh and he did it so much that even the expensive private preschool he's in, because Chloe's fancy pants school doesn't take kids under two, commented how he's their favorite, "Besides you're a great mom, I can vouch for that."

"Hey now," Chloe turned in Beca's arms so they were back at eye level. Giving a kiss she linked their fingers, "Babe you're amazing with him, don't ever doubt that, you're a great mom too."

Chloe watched Beca process that for a few seconds and she saw uncertainty flash in those grey-blue eyes. Sure they'd made mistakes and would probably make tons more, but they're learning together. The whole being a parent thing was something they'd never done before and she could tell Beca was struggling with self doubts and worrying about screwing up their child because of things that happened in her past. But they had nothing to worry about, Beca was involved and made every moment count and as result Payton was healthy and happy. And in Chloe's book that's all that mattered, Beca just needed to keep being her loving and supportive self and not change a thing.

The reason Payton is the way he is, wasn't all Chloe's doing and Beca has to know that, "I mean look how excited he gets when you get home from work."

Coming home to those two was a highlight of Beca's day. Usually Chloe uses the ten to fifteen minutes before she gets home as Payton's designated "tummy time" so the two are always playing in the living room. In the beginning he'd been blindsided and stunned when she popped her face into his view, which was obnoxiously cute, but now she thinks he's recognized what the front door slamming means. Chloe says when he hears her yell _mom's home_ he starts squirming around to look for her.

"Yeah that's pretty awesome…"

"See? And that's only _one_ thing, I've got loads of stories, you guys are two peas in a pod…"

Beca grinned and nodded, maybe she was doing better than she thought at this whole mom thing.

"Tuesday was epic," Beca laughed. He was sitting up this time and he squealed and threw his little arms up so fast as she kneeled down to pick him up that it sent him off balance, "He face planted so hard, but he got right up on all fours and rocked like he was going to crawl than fell over again giggling."

"He laughed because you laughed," Chloe added in amusement.

"Yeah well he ate carpet because _you_ were distracted."

"Well when your hot wife walks in looking all sexy you tend to lose focus," Winking Chloe smiled, she'd momentarily forgot how super excited he's gets and only turned my head for two seconds to wave before he toppled over.

Drifting her fingers under Chloe's shirt Beca drew random patterns shuffling closer, "Well I mean I am awesome…"

"Yeah you kinda are," Chloe pecked Beca's lips.

"How come _you_ don't act like that when I get home?"

"Because I don't want to kill you with cuteness overload."

Closing her eyes, Beca imagined both of them acting like they'd just hit the million dollar jackpot and she knew Chloe's tackles alone would kill her. Cracking an eye open she conceded, "Yeah I probably can only handle one of you acting like that and I'd like to live long enough to see him crawl…"

"He's so close to doing it," Chloe excitedly stated.

Beca nodded, "Yeah I checked online, he's at an age where it could happen any day."

"I read that too…"

"When it happens, I'll cry like a big baby, I'm not even going to try and deny it…"

"Bec you cry when he does _anything_ for the first time," Chloe immediately heard a scoff before jokily adding, "You almost cried last night feeding him puréed bananas," It was so funny, she had to take the spoon because her blubbing mess of a wife was frozen in place just letting it dangle out of reach of his open mouth, "You just left him hanging."

Beca let out a huff, "I didn't know he'd like it so much, I was surprised."

"You're the one that suggested it after the apple sauce last week," Chloe rapidly stated, voice cracking at the end due to the lack of air caused by laughing.

"Only because I wanted to see his reaction…"

Chloe lightly poked a shoulder attempting to gain Beca's attention, "Is that why you gave him the lemon?"

Averting her eyes, Beca did her best not to make eye contact because she was on the verge of breaking into a smile. Payton's reaction to that had been priceless and as much as Chloe thought it was mean, they'd both laughed so hard when he puckered his lips, shook his head and threw the lemon to the floor. Neither were expecting that reaction, but as he banged his hands on his highchair table in what seemed to be annoyance they just pulled out their cameras and handed him a new slice.

"I'm a horrible mom," Beca finally laughed fueling Chloe's fire, "I totally gave him that shit on purpose."

Kissing a cheek Chloe grinned, "You're almost a cute as him."

Beca playfully grumbled, "Well I see whose top dog now…"

Chloe wasn't buying the annoyed façade especially after the laughing she heard ten seconds ago, "Hey grumpy pants," Forcing a hand under Beca's shirt she ran a hand along the smooth stomach earning her a half grin, "You're far to awake," Leaning forward she trailed kisses along Beca's jaw, "To be grumpy anymore."

Peeling the hand away, Beca scooted back in an effort to get out of Chloe's reach. It was useless, before she knew it her arms and back were pinned to the mattress as a hot redhead straddled her waist.

For Beca to say that she'd planned this would be a total lie, but as Chloe leaned down to kiss her, like really kiss her, she knew this was the best fake idea she's had all day. The kiss was hard and fast and due to her immobile state she wasn't able to control it like normal. Yet in this instance it was ok, Chloe was pressed against her in all the right places and the heat was building.

A combination of things were driving Beca crazy, the way a tongue expertly swept against hers and the way it tasted essentially like Chloe _and_ that goddamn Christmas coffee she insists on buying seventeen pounds of in November. And Beca doesn't necessarily hate it, she quite likes the vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg mixture the week or so leading up to_ Christmas_, not the middle of June. But that's beside the point because her head was spinning and it wasn't because of the contact high she was getting from the caffeine.

All Beca wants to do is progress things along by running her hands through red hair, change the angle and deepen the kiss. Instead she'll have to settle for sucking on Chloe's bottom lip as the kiss naturally comes to completion.

"Damn…" Fluttering her eyes open Chloe took a staggering breath. Their faces were inches apart and she knew the flushed cheeks and swollen lips she was seeing mirrored hers.

"Um y-yeah," Beca stuttered swallowing the lump in her throat.

Slowly releasing the hands Chloe sat back and pushed the duvet off of them in an effort to cool off. The fact that Beca's t-shirt had ridden up in the scuffle and her pajama pants were hanging dangerously low definitely didn't help break the heat. The whole look was enticing and it forced Chloe's eyes to travel down and her hands to spray against her loves exposed skin.

"Why are we so good at that?" Chloe's hands took an unhurriedly path up Beca's sides connecting with as much skin as possible, before brushing the underside of a breast and traveling back down to repeat the process.

"We've had lots _and_ lots of practice…"

Beca liked the unhurried approach that Chloe was taking things this morning, she was slowly and purposefully being unraveled just like countless other times. Morning sex with the love of her life was never anything less than amazing, because there were absolutely no distractions from outside world. Time pretty much stood still as their slow and unrushed actions pushed and pulled each other in a gentle leisurely climb right to the top before they fell over the edge together.

"I think we need more practice…"

Feeling a set of thumbs dip below the elastic of her pajamas and over her hips, Beca covered her eyes with her hands taking in a slow breath, "Don't start something you can't finish Mrs. Mitchell."

The tone was light, but held a significant amount of desire, probably the same amount that was pooling in the bottom of Chloe's stomach. Placing Beca's hands at her waist she stated, "Why do you think I woke you up early?"

"Um for coffee," Beca blankly stated. Without warning she tightened her grip and flipped their positions and pressed her wife firmly into the mattress, "I can taste it on your tongue," Leaning down she briefly connected their lips.

"Well I got something else for you to taste," Chloe fisted the V-neck of Beca's shirt and tugged on it. She swears she can feel the buzzing in Beca's body increase as she comfortably settles between her spread legs, "If you're interested."

"Do I look fucking stupid," Beca deadpanned lightly grazing a nipple over Chloe's shirt.

From there things steadily intensified and Beca was just helping Chloe shimmy out of her last bit of clothing when the fucking alarm clock started blaring from across the room. That damn thing had the worst timing ever, ok it wasn't as bad as that one time Aubrey and Stacie walked in on them Thanksgiving morning a few years ago, but it close. At least then they'd gotten to the good part, today not so much.

Pushing Beca off her, Chloe lightly laughed as her wife landed with a disgruntled groan mumbling something about impeccable timing then pounding a fist into the mattress. Readjusting her pajama bottoms she slipped off the bed and hurried across the room to turn off the alarm.

Picking up their shirts Chloe tossed one at Beca's head, "I'm sorry baby," Came her muffled voice as she pulled hers on.

When Chloe opened her eyes she saw Beca sitting up, back turned trying to flip her shirt inside out. She bit her lip letting out a small sigh as her eyes fixated on the back muscles and tattoos, but then was hit with a twinge of sadness as they disappeared.

Crawling across the bed, Chloe wrapped her arms and legs around her wife and kissed a cheek, "If it's any consolation, you're not the only one disappointed."

"Yeah, yeah…" Beca playfully replied lacing their fingers together.

"Rain check for tonight," Chloe asked resting her chin on a shoulder.

Turning slightly Beca connected their lips and smiled against them, "Only cause it's you."

Regretfully detangling herself, Chloe hopped off the bed and moved toward the bathroom. Quickly turning she softly chuckled, "Payton Mitchell distracted me from my mission."

Beca laughed flopping back onto the bed, "He tends to do that, it's ok, he's cute."

And so was Beca, Chloe thought skipping back over to peck her wife's lips, "He's just so damn funny."

"He really is…"

"Being a mom is pretty great when you have a kid like that."

Beca looked up with a duh face making Chloe laugh, "He's one awesome little dude."

"Will you listen for him please," Chloe asked and got a smile and nod, "Then I'm going to get ready for work."

Lifting herself up on her elbows Beca watched Chloe disappear and a few seconds later heard the shower start. Her eyes went wide when she totally forgot the most important part of the day, "Hey Chlo?"

Sticking her head out of the bathroom the redhead smiled, "Yeah?"

"I love you and good morning," Beca let out in one breath.

Chloe got that same lopsided smile and wink that she fell in love with and it still made her heart flutter. She softly smiled in return, "Good morning babe and I love you too…"

Blowing a kiss Chloe gave a final wave before closing the bathroom door.

"You are the best fucking thing that's ever happened to me," Beca murmured for what seemed like the billionth time as she stood and slipped on her wedding ring.

* * *

><p>Beca spent a good five minutes standing at the French windows staring out onto their small backyard before eventually moving to retrieve her laptop from across the hall. Settling back under the covers she opened a folder filled with photos of Payton that she'd taken over the past few weeks. It was buried so deep inside a music folder and was so inconspicuously named that even Chloe's best snooping abilities, which teetered between expert and professional, wouldn't be able to find it.<p>

Flipping through the pictures Beca smiled, she'd gotten more than her fair share of decent ones for the Payton Mitchell calendar she'd been creating. It was totally cliché and it may be the thing that _finally _tips her cool points into the negative numbers, but whatever, Chloe lived for mushy and corny stuff. Making Chloe smile and gush over literally _anything_ was her favorite pastime and as long as her wife and son were happy, she was happy.

Beca came up with this grand idea while searching for their family costumes at Halloween. She wanted Scooby Doo, they'd totally rock it, she could totally pull off Velma, Chloe would make one hot Daphne and Payton could easily pass for Shaggy with a Scooby Doo stuffed animal riding in the stroller, she had it all planned, it was perfect. However, Chloe wanted something _lame_, ketchup, mustard and Payton as the hotdog. Much to her dismay they went with the hotdog theme, but as a consolation prize she got all of Payton's candy along with a promise to be allowed to pick next year's costume. In her book it was a win-win situation, because Halloween _is_ her most favorite made up holiday to celebrate, it's the only time a year that it's socially acceptable to scare people _and_ take their candy.

Anyways, since Halloween Beca has been sneakily doing research and obtaining everything she'd need for twelve drastically different themed costume ideas for Payton. And in an effort to remain incognito so Chloe wouldn't stumble upon a Captain America shield, she'd stored everything at Stacie's. Whose only stipulation was that she be allowed to help with _infant styling_ on designated _baby_ _photo shoot_ days.

Which now that Beca thinks about it, was a huge help, there's no way she could've gotten the majority of the more complicated pictures done alone. Wrangling a baby, doing set and wardrobe changes _and_ taking pictures was entirely too much work for one person. Stacie even got creative and brought props from her kindergarten class that really added nice touches.

Beca maximized the _Charlie Brown Christmas_ picture, it had to be the most complex because it entailed the most props. Payton had the outfit, so that was easy, and he also had a stuffed Snoopy and Woodstock thanks to a Christmas gift from Jessica, but the doghouse was a major pain in the ass. She and Stacie ended up painting cardboard boxes red and adding cotton balls to the top to make it look like snow. In the end, after stringing up a set of twinkle lights and wrapping a blue blanket around the base of the dilapidated Christmas tree it looked halfway decent.

The real hard part came when they tried to take the damn picture, the one tiny red ornament hanging from the tree mesmerized Payton. He kept reaching for it then falling over and bringing the tree down with him. It happened four times before Stacie finally gave him Snoopy and Beca was able to get a couple of good pictures. However, it didn't take long for Payton to lose interest and dive straight for the twinkle lights that were just within reach of his tiny little hands. She and Stacie couldn't move fast enough before he was pulling them and the cardboard doghouse to the ground.

They had a good laugh at that until Payton decided to put the blinking lights in his mouth. Beca literally dove for the cord, possibly bruising a couple ribs along the way, and yanked the plug from the wall socket. Thankfully, the bright blue blub extinguished just before his tongue licked the outside and it went fully in his mouth. She really should've known better, because without fail everything Payton touches goes directly in his mouth, even shoes. What made things worse was that Stacie made him cry by snatching the lights right from his hands, then tried to be sneaky and replace it with Mr. Bananas, it didn't work.

Grinning at the picture Beca knew after the whole ordeal that they'd gotten the perfect shot. It wasn't exactly the cover of the _Charlie Brown Christmas_ DVD, but it was classic Payton Mitchell and that's what Chloe would love.

Settling the laptop on her knees Beca arranged all the pictures she'd taken so far into the website she'd been using to create the calendar. She could hear Chloe singing in the shower and between that and the pictures she was having kind of a surreal moment. Her wife and their ridiculously perfect little boy were her life, they were a family, they were _her_ family and it was everything she's ever wanted.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, a tiny cry that lasted only a few seconds sounded in the room and Beca's head whipped in the direction of the baby monitor. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't anxious for him to wake up, she was off today and couldn't wait to start another day of them hanging out.<p>

The next cry was louder and longer and Beca knew what that meant, Payton was awake and not going back to sleep. Quickly saving her work she set her laptop aside and grabbed a hoodie on her way downstairs.

Flipping the light on, Beca stepped in the room and immediately saw Payton sitting up on his hands and knees. Leaning against the railing she ran a hand over the top of his head as she surveyed the scene, besides a sock something was missing.

"Hey buddy," Beca quietly said gently flipping him back over to slip the missing sock back on and adjust a sleeve that had gotten pushed up to his elbow. His crying always killed her and when he looked up she gave a calming smile, "It's ok I'm here."

Hearing her voice seemed to help settle him down a little and as Beca moved her eyes over the crib it dawned on her what was missing, "Where's Mr. Bananas?"

_Mr. Bananas _is the stuffed monkey Payton got as one of the many gifts from her mom when he was born and it exactly matched the one Beca toted around as a kid and is now safely tucked away in her bedside table. Lately he has made this his favorite toy and since Christmas they'd been hauling it everywhere they went.

Beca has even been jokingly reminding Chloe all week to never remove it from his sight, even when other toys are around. Last Sunday Chloe had been stupid and picked it up right in front of his face, then walked away. Granted Mr. Bananas was only going to be tossed in the laundry because it'd been drooled all over, but Chloe quickly regretted that decision as soon as she stepped out of the room. As Mr. Bananas was gingerly set back next to a ball, Chloe apologetically vowed to never, ever wash it while he's awake again.

Now though, the stuffed monkey with the blue shirt was nowhere to be found and she had no idea what the hell Chloe had done with it.

"Come here Pay," Beca said moving her hands under his lifted arms. Almost as soon as he was cradled against her the crying subsided.

Kissing his cheek Beca smiled as he messed with the strings of her hoodie for a few seconds. Puffing out her right cheek and expelling a breath through her lips in thought she gained his attention and he stopped to stare up at her. Switching to the opposite cheek she repeated everything and he cracked somewhat of a smile. She thought she was making progress until she laid his head on her shoulder and whimpered slightly.

Running a hand in soothing circles over Payton's back Beca knew he was still sleepy. She could tell he was fighting the tiredness and that the crankiness was only partially due to a missing toy. She also knew he'd be ready to rock and roll once he had his morning nap and until then she needed to keep him on his normal routine, which meant keeping him happily entertained until breakfast.

"We'll find your friend I promise…" Beca absolutely hated hearing him cry.

Running her foot under his crib Beca thought maybe it had managed to make it over the railing, but all she felt against her bare feet was the cold hardwood floor. Swiftly moving around the room she let her eyes scan the usual places, she even checked the laundry basket in the closet and top drawer of his dresser, because who knows weird things like that can happen.

"What did your _uncool _mommy do with Mr. Bananas," Beca always inwardly cringed saying the name she obviously didn't come up with. Admittedly it wasn't _that_ bad, in fact she kind of loves the high pitched, sing-songy voice Chloe uses each time she makes it kiss Payton's face. She'll never divulge that information though, she keeps telling Chloe the monkey's name should be Axel.

Switching Payton to her right side Beca saw the monkey shoved between the crib and rocking chair, "Jackpot," Picking it up she held it out so it could easily be seen, "Look who I found," She smiled when he lifted his head from her shoulder and reached for the toy, "See your buddy's safe, the _cool_ mommy found him…"

It took a couple of minutes of bouncing Mr. Bananas all over Payton's tummy and kissing his head and arms before he started grinning and laughing again. Eventually he grabbed the stuffed animal and snuggled into her chest and she couldn't help falling in love with this little boy all over again. Being a mom was quite possibly one of the best feelings in the entire world.

"Ok little dude, let's change that diaper then we'll chill upstairs with mom until breakfast," Gently laying Payton on the changing table Beca slid a foot out of a sock making him giggle and squirm. Laughing she took the other one off and held both feet in her hands, "I'm gonna eat your feet…"

Bending down she blew a raspberry against one set of toes causing him to squeal even louder, then repeated on the other. Seeing Payton's face light up at simple things, like her awkward banter or impromptu cursing, made her entire day. Plus, he was a mini version of Chloe, so she was always a sucker for making him smile.

"I swear you're the coolest guy I know," Walking her fingers up Payton's stomach Beca let him grip them, "Ready for baby sit-up's," She playfully lifted him a couple inches off the table then back down, "That's one," She dragged out with a grin, "You gotta be in shape for the ladies," She quickly added, "And two…" She dramatically stated this time meeting him halfway and kissing a cheek, "Nice job dude! Give me five…"

Instead he dropped Beca's fingers, grabbed her hair and gave it a tug, "Ouch mother fucker…" That caused him to giggle and spout off nonsense as she checked the door making sure Chloe wasn't lurking around the corner, "I mean opps…"

Beca's voice trailed off noticing the unfamiliar sleep attire that he definitely wasn't wearing after his bath last night. His pants were the same, but his long sleeved shirt now had bright colored music notes all over it and stated quite possibly the lamest thing ever,_ This Aca-Child is Aca-Awesome_. That had Chloe Mitchell's name written all over it.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to allow you to wear this," Beca firmly stated easing his head through the hole. After a quick diaper change she toed open the second to bottom drawer, "Next time your mom makes you wear this _or_ those damn sweater vest thingy's," Keeping a hand on his stomach she rummaged through until she found something more appropriate, "Start crying, I give you permission…"

* * *

><p>Chloe stopped in her tracks leaving the bathroom when she heard Beca singing <em>The Hokey Pokey<em> on the baby monitor. It wasn't that it was surprising to hear Beca singing it to Payton, in fact it was always unbelievably sweet and adorable, but it was nice change of pace to hear such a nostalgic song she hadn't heard in years. The simple song brought back a whole slew of memories from her childhood and it melted her heart like a warm marshmallow.

Despite what Beca thinks, Chloe knows her wife's a great mom, any person walking down the street can see it. Hell even Aubrey has commented about how into the whole parenting thing Beca is. Sure there were complaints about changing dirty diapers, puke on her favorite t-shirt and the general lack of sleep, but the dramatics weren't anything new. Anyone who knows Beca also knows that Beca Mitchell _has_ to have something to complain about. That was something Chloe learned a long time ago and in a weird way was also something she's grown to love and never once did any of those comments make Beca any less than a stellar mom.

"You put your right foot in, you take your right foot out," Chloe stepped closer to the monitor and turned the volume all the way up like she would with any of her favorite songs. Beca's voice was bright and animated and she could only picture the way Payton was totally eating it up, "We put Payton's right foot in the sock and we shake it all about…"

The light giggles coming from her son as Beca informed Payton that the so called _big finish_ was coming up almost made Chloe run down to watch. And as much as she wants to, she didn't, because she'd startle Beca and then the adorable cheesiness she was hearing would be brushed off with a half witty comment and a reference to a so called street cred that totally doesn't exist anymore.

"Now let's practice our claps Pay," Chloe let out a chuckle hearing three big claps, "Just like that, I'll give you the cue when, but first lets finish strong, ok…You do the hokey pokey and mommy turns herself about," The unidentifiable nonsense happy baby babble meant Beca just did that little dance with the jazz hands that always sends him into a fit of giggles, "Now you clap…" A few seconds later she heard the tiny clapping combined with a loud and spirited, "That's what it's all about!"

"Great job little homie!"A smile was evident in the brunette's voice, "Give me a kiss."

Could Beca Mitchell seriously be anymore perfect? Chloe's smile couldn't get any bigger and she felt like she was totally wining at life right now.

This was the unrestrained and unguarded person Chloe fell in love with and was privileged to see every single day. She must have dug and chipped away at Beca's walls for months to find it and what she found beneath that rough exterior was the goofiest, funniest and most loving person she'd ever met. And it's something the normal everyday person never gets to see unless they happen to be standing here, in their bedroom, on a Friday morning_, _because that voice singing _The Hokey Poky_ was of a person completely comfortable and confident with herself and the situation.

Smiling Chloe moved to her walk in closet in search of an outfit for the day. Deciding on jeans and a knit yellow sweater for casual Friday she stepped out of the closet and heard Beca's phone chime on the baby monitor.

"Oh look buddy Aunt Amy sent us a picture," Chloe paused on the way to the bathroom hearing the semi-annoyed tone, "What a bitch…" She needs to remind Beca of that no cursing rule again, "She's relaxing on the beach drinking a pina colada _knowing_ we're freezing our asses off."

It sounded like a typical Fat Amy picture, so Chloe couldn't be that upset, in fact she was more envious than anything. It snowed last night and was supposed to do it again tonight and she'd kill to be on the beach working on her tan while building sandcastles with Beca and Payton. They may not have sand, but they did have snow, and if it wasn't too cold tomorrow maybe she could convince Beca they should bundle Payton up and take him outside to build their first family snowman in the backyard.

"Ok let's send Fat Amy something in retaliation," Now that peeked Chloe's interest, "First I need to teach you how to give the finger…So shhhh," Her mouth was hanging open in shock and she knew Beca was evilly smiling with a finger pressed to her lips, "Don't tell your mom, she won't approve, but Aunt Amy will _love_ it."

"Oh god," Chloe mumbled rolling her eyes, only Beca would teach their child _that_.

"Now ball your hand into a tiny fist," Beca easily stated as Chloe tossed her clothes on the bed, "And you lift your middle finger like this…" She could hear Beca snicker and Payton jabber happily, "Now hold that pose while I get the camera ready…" The tapping of passcode numbers resonated over the monitor and then she heard a finger snap, "Oh lets go double barreled Pay."

Stepping out onto the third floor landing Chloe leaned over the railing and yelled, "Beca Mitchell!"

Silence, Chloe heard nothing but complete silence, not even the floorboards creaked. She was kind of in a moral dilemma, on one hand she really wanted to see that picture, but on the other, she knew it shouldn't be taken. So, it was hard keeping up the stern mother façade as she bit her lip to keep from cracking.

"Yes, sweetheart," Beca's tentative voice drifted upstairs to were Chloe was standing with hands on her hips.

"Don't _sweetheart_ me," Chloe knew that tactic, the innocent term of endearment was used when the brunette knew she was in trouble, "I know what you're doing."

"Ummmm…changing Payton's diaper?"

"Nope…"

"Yep?"

Damn, it was so hard for Chloe not to laugh, because Beca was probably looking at their son with scared eyes, "I'll only say this once, _do not_ teach him how to flip people off."

"He's a baby," Beca defended rearranging his hands and raising her phone so it could focus, "He won't remember."

"That's not the point babe," Chloe softened her tone, "Just find another way to taunt Amy, so please don't take that…" She froze hearing the snap of the shutter come from the monitor to her right, letting out a sigh she closed her eyes, "Picture."

"I didn't," But Chloe heard the rapid clicking then subsequent swoosh indicating a message had been sent. Seconds later a, "It was all me," Followed by an, "I promise…"

"Right…" Chloe swears sometimes she's married to a twelve year old, "No more funny business Mitchell," She yelled picking up her clothes.

Winking at Payton Beca whispered, "Crisis averted…"

As Beca's laughter echoed through their bedroom, Chloe just shrugged and shook her head. She only wanted one kid, but with Beca sometimes it seems like she's got two, an infant and an adult toddler with a potty mouth. It's ok though, because they were hers and she loved them both more than anything.

Fully in the bathroom Chloe finally allowed a laugh to escape as she picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste. She _should_ be used to the crazy and harmless antics by now, but this was Beca Mitchell, the queen of clowning around, so needless to say there was always something new a lurking round the corner. The actions not only kept her on her toes, but also made it virtually impossible to keep a straight face.

Stopping mid-brush, Chloe stuck her head out of the bathroom and laughed when she heard Beca ask Payton to dance in a very posh British accent, but when the soft singing started, her heart melted.

"I feel the break, feel the break, feel the break and I got to live it out, oh yeah," The voice was light and easy and Chloe just stood there, toothpaste running down her chin with a huge smile across her face. Whatever Payton was doing must be entertaining because her wife really seemed to be enjoying it, "What I really want to say, ah _baby_…What I really want to want to say is I've got mine and I'll make it…"

Now Beca sings a variety of songs throughout the day and usually Chloe easily joins in, but today she was totally spacing on the song choice. It was mainly because she was so caught off guard by it and as she rinses with mouthwash it dawns on her that Beca's singing Sublime's _Santeria._ Which is great song, one of her personal favorites, and a definite improvement over last night's _Hotline Bling_ during bath time.

As the singing got softer, Chloe grinned when Payton shrieked and Beca gave an exasperated sigh, "I know I forgot Mr. Bananas I'm sorry…"

The last thing Chloe heard as she closed the bathroom door was Beca imitating the voice of Sesame Street's Count von Count as her two favorite people counted their way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Emerging from the bathroom a little later Chloe found her wife and son lying on their backs next to each other in the middle of the bed reading a book. Granted Payton was playing with his feet and Beca didn't notice because she was very into <em>The Very Hungry Caterpillar<em>, but it was downright adorable.

Chloe would miss them today, she always missed them, but she's glad Beca's has the day off. Beca's boss, who was a big time family guy, insisted that the afterschool music program could survive with her wife gone a couple Fridays a month. Beca already works half days every Fridays so she agreed, as long as there weren't any important meetings. Chloe thought it was a great idea, not only for the two to have quality one-on-one time, but also because she loves getting the random Snapchat's, text messages and tags on Facebook or Instagram throughout the day. Between those and her over protective Beca Mitchell mom stories, they always kept her and her classes highly entertained.

Everyone especially liked the story about Payton's six month doctor's appointment they went to a couple of weeks ago. Now it's hilarious, but at the time Chloe kind of wished she'd gone alone, because Beca Mitchell took the meaning of _concerned parent_ to a whole new level. She had no idea a color coded, two page, hand written list of questions and concerns would be pulled out for Payton's pediatrician. All she could do was give the poor doctor an apologetic smile as he answered mundane questions like the difference between spit-up and vomit or if the nurses could numb Payton's arm before any shots because Beca hated seeing the terror in his eyes from the pain. That last one was highlighted in red and had stars next to it and was Chloe's personal favorite.

Silently reaching for her phone Chloe took a quick video and a few pictures to show everyone at work the duos latest antics. Tossing it aside she placed both hands on the mattress and planted a firm kiss on Beca's lips, "Hey."

Closing the book Beca softly smiled, "Hey Chlo, we've been waiting for you."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yep," Beca removed a sock covered foot from Payton's mouth with a chuckle, "We were just getting ready to go downstairs for breakfast."

"In a few minutes…"

"Ok…" Placing the book aside Beca sat up on her elbows, "You sure you don't want to take the car?"

It was beautiful outside and a walk through part of Central Park after it snowed was a great way for Chloe to start her Friday. Smiling she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned closer, "No I'm good," She gave another kiss because one just wasn't enough, "It's only a fifteen minute walk."

Beca smiled, part one of her surprise had been checked off her list, "You smell nice."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mitchell…" Chloe winked.

"Is it working," Beca gasped clutching her heart and flopped back on the mattress when Chloe nodded.

As much as Beca wants to continue the innocent flirtation she needed to initiate part two of her surprise. Today just happened to be _National Cuddle Up Day_, a holiday virtually created in honor of Chloe and she and Payton have been looking forward to celebrating this day all week.

Smiling Beca made a simple suggestion, "How about we come and pick you up after school, we can grab an early dinner?"

"Sounds fantastic," Chloe instantly brightened and waved at Payton when he looked at her and smiled, "But don't forget I have practice this afternoon. Oh…" She swatted Beca's stomach enthusiastically, "Bring Payton early, the kids constantly ask when you're coming for a visit."

Other than the steady stream of teachers stopping by during Chloe's maternity leave, the majority of her students hadn't seen Payton for more than a few minutes before the Christmas concert. By then it was his bedtime so Beca watched everything from backstage while giving him a bottle until he fell asleep. After the concert there was way too much commotion for her and a sleeping Payton to stick around, so they retreated to Chloe's classroom until things calmed down. And also because she didn't want her son to be gawked at like an animal in a damn zoo while asleep in his carrier.

"We can do that," Beca had almost forgotten about the last minute practice and will now have an audience when handing Chloe her gifts. It was ok, this one time, "Just warn the girls the _heartbreaker's_ coming to town."

"I will," Chloe laughed.

The junior and senior girls in Chloe's advanced choir constantly hovered around the bulletin board next to her desk gushing over whatever Payton picture she'd hung up. And anytime she posts a new one, the same three girls offer up their babysitting services. Beca was iffy about the whole idea, but she gave constant reassurance that they were some of her best and most responsible students. It took some minor persuasion in the form of kisses and stating that three people watching their son was better than one for Beca to cave and _conditionally_ agree to try them out next Saturday.

Chloe pushed off the bed, "Besides you can size up his babysitters again," She teased.

"Should I bring the babysitting manual," Beca seriously asked as Chloe moved to the other side of the bed.

As evil as it sounds, Chloe can't wait to see all the reactions when Beca breaks out the spiral notebook containing the rules and regulations for babysitting Payton Mitchell. The first time she ever saw this so called _manual_ was when Stacie watched Payton for maybe two hours while Beca drove her to a doctor's appointment because she wasn't allowed to drive herself after having a c-section four weeks prior. Needless to say, Stacie laughed and tossed it aside while Beca looked totally offended and like she might just slap a bitch. Because who would've thought the little alt girl with tattoos would've had a procedure for playing peek-a-boo?

Skidding to a halt Chloe shook her head and sternly stated, "Bec no, you'll scare them."

"Yeah well leaving our kid with _strangers_ is scary," Beca grumbled.

Tossing a pillow aside Chloe eased down to next to Payton and gave him a kiss. Sticking out her tongue she pulled a funny face and dropping his feet he poked out his tongue trying to copy her. He ended up blowing a few bubbles instead making her and Beca laugh. Then before she knew it he'd rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look around.

"Look at you," He grinned and incoherently chatted away as Chloe playfully felt his biceps, "Who's my big strong guy," Rubbing a hand over his back he settled on his stomach and reached for the book Beca sat down, "He's getting super good at flipping over babe."

"I know it," Beca agreed. He'd done it twice since she'd laid him on the bed and was the whole reason she put that pillow on the other side of him. She'd rather him roll into her than right off the bed.

Tapping the top of the book, Chloe watched him inchworm forward trying to grab it, "Pay if you wanna crawl you gotta push those knees," Beca made Mr. Bananas dance enticingly along the top of the book and it made Payton go crazy, wiggling in all directions, "Why are you such a cutie?"

Beca stilled the toy when their son focused on Chloe's watch and fingers, "He's a little _you_ that's why."

Chloe giggled as Payton played with her hands babbling like a madman. When he licked her thumb she grinned at Beca, "I think someone's hungry."

"Yeah you're right…" Beca watched Chloe's gaze shift back to Payton.

It was easily to gauge Chloe's mood and emotions based on a variety of different things, but for Beca the smiles were the biggest indicator of all. There were multiple types, but the one she was seeing right now, well it was in a category all its own. This was Chloe's mom smile, the one that said drooling all over her fingers was completely ok and the one that said she was still in complete awe that she'd created such a perfect little person. It was a smile that Beca couldn't elicit no matter how hard she tried, but is one that she's damn glad she gets to see.

That look was enough to make Beca's heart beat out of her chest, "I love you…" Chloe's eyes flicked to hers and she got a soft, warm loving smile in return. She searched out Chloe's opposite hand and entwined their fingers, "And thank you…"

"For what," Beca's voice was timid yet held this underlying weight that had Chloe close to tears.

"For giving me two things that money can't buy," Beca doesn't know why, but she just felt like she needed to say what was on her mind. Softly kissing Chloe's hand she rested it on Payton's back and tapped the wedding ring, "Your love and the perfect family."

Complete unconditional love was shining bright in Beca's eyes and Chloe knew it was equally reflected in hers, "You and Payton have no idea how much I love you guys. You, Beca Mitchell, have made all my dreams come true and you're…"

Chloe was about to profess her love for the millionth time when Payton sneezed breaking the quiet moment. They both kind of stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Bless you little dude," Beca managed between laughs pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Looking directly at Chloe she simply stated, "Don't worry," As an easy smile slipped back on her wife's face, "I heard everything you did _and_ didn't say…"

Chloe heard the truth in those words and it was nice knowing their thoughts were completely in sync. Nodding, she reached for Mr. Bananas and adjusted its bright blue shirt, "So, who's ready for breakfast?"

Moving to sit, Beca picked up Payton and held up his little hand, "I am mommy."

The voice was high pitched and sounded like a cartoon character and Chloe loved it, holding out her hands she wiggled her fingers and gave an excited, "Come here little man, I need all the love I can get before I go to work."

"_Well…_I was in the middle of that earlier, but your fucking alarm went off," Beca muttered and was quickly shot a glare. Holding up her hands she apologized, "My bad your _frickin'_ alarm…"

Chloe shook her head looking at Payton, "Your mom better watch her mouth or…" Switching her gaze to Beca she raised a defensive eyebrow and spoke in a slow clear tone, "I won't cash in that rain check tonight."

Beca let out a huff and absentmindedly twisted the strings on her hoodie around her fingers. At this point she knew it was in her best interests to just keep her mouth shut.

"Now where were we Payton," Smoothing out what little hair he had Chloe then tickled his stomach making him laugh, "Oh right I want lots and lots of hugs and kisses, can I have a kiss please," He immediately moved his head closer and pressed his slightly open mouth to a spot right above her chin. Her heart melted each time he did this, it was something new he'd recently started doing and she just couldn't get enough of it, "Thank you!" He let out a string of jumbled vowels and she laughed pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I love you too."

"You'll get it next time buddy, we all gotta start somewhere," Payton's aim and technique were a little bit off, but Beca was proud to say he was getting the hang of it.

Chloe laughed tossing the stuffed monkey at Beca's face, "Get your cute butt out of bed Mitchell it's breakfast time!"

"By the way," Beca teasingly stated making her wife turn and questionably stare at her, "_You_ forgot to put Mr. Bananas," She dangled the monkey from a finger as she slid off the bed, "Back in his crib, I had a sad and tired Payton on my hands."

Chloe doesn't even remember seeing it, let alone remember that he'd dropped it, but it was early and she was half awake. Resting a shoulder against the door frame she asked the question that had been gnawing at her, "Should we worry that he's so attached to it?"

"Nahh he's learning how to self sooth or whatever," Giving each of them a kiss and handing Payton the monkey Beca slipped past the two in what little space remained in the doorway, "It's normal for kids his age to be attached to something, his thing just happens to be Mr. Bananas. He's happy," She chuckled when he bit down on an ear, "And they're cute together, just be glad it's not a fork…"

"You're right…when did you get so smart," Reaching out Chloe pinched Beca's cheek.

"It's called the world wide web Chlo," Beca deadpanned slapping the hand away.

Chloe rolled her eyes cutting Beca off at the stairs, "Look at you reading parenting websites."

"Whatever," Slapping a jean clad ass Beca used her best demanding tone, "Now go make me my breakfast woman!"

Marching down the steps Chloe started chanting, "Who wants food…Payton wants food," Peppering his face with kisses he smiled and squirmed in her arms, "Who wants rice cereal," She picked up his little hand in victory, "Payton wants rice cereal!"

"And Beca doesn't want to clean that shit up," The brunette griped shoving her hands in the hoodie's pockets.

"What babe," Chloe turned to watch her childlike wife dramatically pounded her feet down the steps.

Last time was the worst, Beca only turned her back from the highchair for a minute to grab a clean spoon, but she accidentally left the bowl within Payton's reach. When she turned around he'd flipped it over and was slapping his hands in the spilled, mushy cereal. And that shit was everywhere, on his face, in his hair and ears and all over the floor. The end result was her covered in cereal and an impromptu sink bath for Payton with Chloe fucking laughing and videoing the whole thing.

"Nothing," That tone made Beca kind of nervous, it meant that Chloe might, but then again might not have heard every word she said. Regardless she wasn't falling for the fishing for information scheme again, instead she brightly smiled and said, "He loves that stuff."

"Yes he does and you _love_ feeding it to him."

Stopping at Payton's bedroom door Beca shuffled around anxiously, "I'm just gonna grab him an extra change of clothes," She said pointing behind her.

"Good idea," Chloe started down the steps, stopping halfway she turned and grinned. Did Beca really think she wouldn't notice that his clothes had been changed, she's not blind he's in a red and blue stripped onesie with _#ladiesman_ plastered across the front, "And it better be the cute shirt he had on an hour ago, it's from Aubrey and I want to send her a pic."

"But he loses so many cool points wearing that," Beca's shoulders slumped, her outfit was way more awesome then that atrocity, "He's not your personal Barbie doll, you can't just dress him up in _uncool_ things. At least I give him some style so he looks like the little badass that he is."

Chloe would soon see this, Beca had a whole calendar of fucking awesome baby outfits that _she_ picked out.

* * *

><p>Once Chloe left for work and Payton went down for his morning nap, Beca started setting up for the final three pictures. The printing company said they could have the calendars ready by this afternoon as long as everything was in by lunchtime. It was a bit of a time crunch, but she'd purposefully saved the easiest and least amount of baby wrangling pictures for last.<p>

Setting the baby monitor on the kitchen table Beca ripped open a bag of orange balloons and started blowing them up to look like the those little California mandarin oranges in the _Cuties_ box. Chloe ate them like crazy and was always bringing home a giant blue box of them at least twice a month.

It was a totally brilliant picture idea, Chloe loved those little oranges and she was always referring to Payton as _her_ _little cutie. _So why _wouldn't_ Beca dress him up in a solid orange onesie then set him in the box amongst the balloons? It was the perfect combination of two things Chloe loved. She even setup the whole scene to look like the box had just been brought home from the grocery store, all that was missing was Payton Mitchell's smiling face.

With a nod, Beca proudly looked over the table littered with shopping bags, a couple cereal boxes and vegetables, "Chloe is going to fucking love it…"

* * *

><p>"Ok Pay," Beca easily slipped a tiny orange beanie over her son's head, "Can you smile real big for me," She placed a couple fingers at the corner of her mouth stretching her smile. When he lightly laughed she stepped forward and kissed a cheek, "Yep, just like that, mommy will love that."<p>

Adding the a couple more balloons Beca adjusted his hat one final time then set Mr. Bananas next to the box, because what the hell, it was already in all the other pictures.

Backing away Beca gave Payton a thumbs up, "Ok let's do this…"

Reaching for the camera Beca glanced down for a microsecond to turn it on and when her eyes moved back to the table she nearly had a heart attack. Payton's mouth was currently attached to a balloon and he was about to bite down.

"Holy shit…" Jumping forward Beca snatched the balloon away and they both looked at each other a little stunned. She could tell by his little furrowed brow and pouted lips that he wasn't sure if he should cry, "No, no, no, _please_," She begged like she was saying a prayer. That's the same sad frown Chloe makes just in miniature form, "Please, don't give me that face…"

Beca feels awful about stealing the balloon away, but the last thing she needs is for it to explode in his face. She had no choice, it was dangerous, he could've swallowed a piece of plastic and the noise alone would've scarred him for life. She had a similar reaction to clowns when she was two and to this day she hates them and it's something Chloe takes great pleasure in knowing. But that doesn't matter, the point is she'd hate for him to have that same stressful feeling over a fucking balloon.

"That was mommy's bad," Beca seriously spoke pointing to herself, "I take full blame for that fuck up, I should've learned my lesson with the Christmas lights."

Tossing the balloon up Beca tapped it in the air and Payton followed it with his eyes until it fell out of sight. That little distraction did the trick and he forgot all about crying and switched his focus to chewing on the box.

Beca figured he was safe doing that and she took a few seconds to clean the camera lens, but that was mistake. When she looked up Payton was reaching for another balloon and she instinctively made a lunge for it and the death grip she applied made it to pop. She froze, waiting on the inevitable cry, but it never came, instead Payton found it to be the funniest thing on the face of the planet. He was laughing so hard that his cheeks were red and his eyes were crinkling at the sides in this unique way that just screamed Chloe. Despite the uncanny resemblance to a certain redhead, she still thinks he looks like a little old man doubled over in laughter.

"Ok buddy say cheese," Lifting the camera Beca focused on Payton who wasn't even looking at her, "Hey," She snapped her fingers trying to gain his attention as his laughter started dwindling. She needed to act fast or she'd lose the shot, picking up her foot she stomped down on the discarded balloon causing another loud pop to resonate through the kitchen. Payton immediately froze before laughing hysterically again, "Bingo."

She quickly took a dozen pictures, all uniquely different, but she loved each and every one. He seriously couldn't get any more perfect, she was so lucky to be this little boy's mom.

Putting the camera strap over her shoulder Beca picked Payton up and looked him in the eyes, "Your other mom was right, you totally are a cutie," As she spoke a hand came up and grabbed her lips. She lightly bit the fingers making him giggle, "Can I get kisses please," She lightly chuckled when he leaned forward delivering a sloppy open mouthed kiss to the side of her face. Turing and kissing his cheek she laughed, "I love you too Pay…"

Making her way into the living room Beca exchanged his orange beanie for a red and white stripped one, "Alright, let's make you a baby Waldo then we can take a break and play with some toys…"

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen table, Beca was juggling half a turkey sandwich, her laptop and Payton's bottle all at once. He was just starting to get the hang of holding it and only needed a little guidance every few minutes when it slipped. Setting her sandwich down she swiped her fingers along the track pad inspecting all the pictures they'd taken.<p>

"Look at this one Pay," Beca excitedly said stopping on the final picture of the day, he was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, a pair of converse and an oversized maroon Treblemakers jacket, "We need to send Uncle Jesse a big thank you for letting us borrow his prized possession."

This whole picture was last minute, because Beca had no other idea for November and she refused to dress Payton up like a turkey even though Stacie thought it'd be cute. Instead she figured that since he was a boy and therefore couldn't be a Barden Bella that she'd go with the painfully obvious alternative, a Treblemaker. After signing a contract, with the weird stipulation of watching the _Lego Movie_, Jesse allowed her to borrow his jacket and foam finger he'd swiped from Benji.

The jacket was huge, it looked like a baby snuggie and Payton was about to topple over, but her black Ray Ban's, his half-smirk along with the words _Future Treblemaker_ spelled out in maroon and yellow fridge magnets behind him was awesome. He and Mr. Bananas, looked like a total fucking badasses.

Cropping the picture Beca added it to the online program she'd been using and kissed the top of Payton's head whispering, "I think we have a winner buddy."

Beca was just finalizing everything and was about to click the submit button when FaceTime rang. Taking the empty bottle from Payton's hands she set it and her plate aside before pulling her laptop closer.

"Who's that buddy," Beca's smile increased seeing Chloe's picture and name as she angled the screen so Payton could see, "I don't know, should we answer it," That earned her some babbling making her laugh, "Well if you insist…"

Pressing the answer button, Beca happily stated, "Hello my hot baby mama!"

"Hey babe," Chloe grinned. Hearing hands impatiently banging on the table she shifted her eyes to their son with a laugh, "Hey Payton, how's my little cutie!"

He instantly grinned and Beca's heart almost exploded watching his face light up at the familiar face and voice, "What's up?"

Chloe would give a million bucks to be at home with her two favorite people right now, "Not much, I had a couple minutes before my next class and I missed you guys."

The slight disappointment in the upbeat voice didn't go unnoticed and Beca gave a sympathetic smile, "We miss you too…"

"How's things at the Mitchell homestead?"

"We're doing awesome, we just finished lunch," Laughing Beca picked Payton up from where he was sucking on the edge of the tabletop, "Apparently he's just finishing dessert…" Holding him under his arms, she rested his feet on her thighs and he immediately started happily bouncing while shoving fingers in his mouth. She and Chloe chuckled when he leisurely placed a foot on the table, "We made baby mixes and we played with toys and in a few minutes we're going to read some books and take a nap."

"You napping too," Chloe teased already knowing the answer.

Beca hadn't thought about that, buy what the hell, "Oh absolutely, this whole mom gig is hard work, gotta take advantage of sleep any way I can."

"Sounds like fun…" Just then a loud burp interrupted Chloe and everyone, including Payton, laughed.

"Well excuse you _bro_," Beca deadpanned as Payton went right back to bouncing.

"Sounds like someone had a _really_ good lunch," That cheered Chloe up a little bit more, giving her the last little oomph she needed to finish her Friday strong.

Turning Payton towards her, Beca blew a raspberry on his stomach, "That one came deep from the gut didn't it bud?"

Payton shrieked with delight and Chloe's smile intensified, "You guys are crazy."

"But you love us," Beca smashed her cheek against Payton's as they grinned at Chloe, "So we have a little surprise for you…" She baited her wife tauntingly.

"Oh yeah," Chloe's voice perked up, she loved surprises, "Do I get any hints?"

Beca raised a _what-do-you-think _eyebrow at Payton and she immediately got a tiny finger poke to her nose. She took that and the slobber running down his chin as a no, "That's why it's called a surprise Chlo, you'll just have to wait."

There was a few seconds of silence and Beca knew the puppy dog eyes and pout were coming out in full force. They always did when gifts or surprises were involved and she wasn't going to let it win this time. So instead she started making faces a Payton.

"I get nothing," Came Chloe's whiny reply.

"Nope, right little dude," Wiping Payton's chin with a napkin Beca nodded when his nonsense talk and smiles started again. Looking at the camera she shrugged, "Nope."

"Damn…"

"And you tell me not to curse," Beca laughed sitting Payton back in her lap, handing him Mr. Bananas he cuddled it to his chest and settled down, "How come your other mom can curse but not me," She asked looking down, but got no reaction out of her son, "That shit's not right."

"Bec," Chloe warned, but deep down she was laughing.

"I'm just saying…"

Chloe waved her students in hearing a knock, "I hate to break up the party, but I need to go."

"Ok…" Beca playfully frowned jetting out her bottom lip. She awkwardly waved when a few students head popped into view and she heard a bunch of _hey Beca and baby Mitchell's_, "Hey guys," Picking up a tiny hand she waved it, "Payton says hi too."

"Ok Bec we'll see you in a few hours," Chloe blew a couple of kisses, "Bye Payton!"

Leaning over Beca's finger hovered the cursor over the red end call button, "Sounds like a plan Stan, I love you…" That got a bunch of awes from girls she couldn't see.

"I love you too," Beca was so adorable Chloe thought watching the blush creep up her wife's face, "See ya after rehearsals!"

Ending the call Beca maximized the webpage she'd been using and gave everything a final look then hit submit. A few seconds later a message appeared stating that her order for five calendars would be ready for pick up in a few hours.

Closing the laptop Beca looked down, in the span of two minutes Payton had halfway fallen asleep with his head resting in the crook of her elbow while Mr. Bananas had fallen to the floor. Gently moving him to a more comfortable position she smiled when he grabbed her shirt and rested his head close to her shoulder.

Beca slowly stood and quietly placed the dirty dishes in the sink, kissing the top of his head she whispered, "Come on buddy, let's go take that nap and then we'll go see mom…"

The second Beca stepped out of the kitchen she stopped and moon walked backwards to pick up Payton's favorite toy, "Don't want to forget Mr. Bananas…"

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for all the help Stace," Beca softly stated as they made their way towards Chloe's classroom.<p>

Shifting the boxes in her hands Stacie smiled at her best friend, "No problem."

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder Beca stopped in front of Chloe's door and gratefully smiled, "Not just for carrying all my shit," On a whim Beca bought a shit ton cupcakes for Chloe's class, she couldn't help it, the bakery next to the printing place looked enticing and smelled even better once she and Payton stepped inside. She might've indulged a little too much, because along with the cupcakes she also picked up a box of these giant oatmeal raisin cookies for after dinner, they were so unhealthy, but so worth it, "But also for your help with the pictures."

"Anytime, it was fun and I wish I could stay to see Chloe's reaction, but Chris and I are meeting his parents for dinner," Stacie winked at her godson who had been intently staring at her the whole way down the hall. Blowing a kiss, a half smile crept up his face and even though this mother and son weren't biologically related that was definitely a trick he'd learned from Beca, "I'll drop by this weekend for a visit."

"Sounds good we can order take out or something," Removing Payton's penguin beanie she shoved it in her jacket pocket, "Look at that hat hair son…" Using her fingers she tried to smooth out the little bit of dark brown hair that was sticking out in every direction from the static electricity, "What will the ladies think?"

Stacie closely watched Beca interact with Payton and she came to the conclusion that this is another one of those moments were her best friend was completely happy. She's seen it a few times throughout their friendship, the first time the Bellas won nationals and the day they graduated, but it was really evident the day Beca and Chloe finally kissed, when the two got engaged _and_ then married, oh and she'll never forget the look Beca wore when she carried Payton out to meet everyone the day he was born. All those looks were of someone who finally had everything they ever wanted and it was all thanks to that relentless, never give up, effervescently happy redhead.

There was no doubt about it, Chloe had swooped in, staked her claim and flipped Beca Mitchell's life upside down and ignited this fire that has only intensified over the years that the two have been together. Yet Chloe never tries to change Beca and in Stacie's eyes that's the best part. Chloe accepts and loves the edginess, the sarcastic comments and the guarded air of mystery that genuinely makes up Beca's natural defense mechanism. Stacie easily looked over that as she and Beca really started becoming close friends, but by the end of sophomore year it was really thanks to Chloe's general poking a prodding that all their friends got to see what they have known all along. That Beca is the biggest softie on the face of the planet.

"They'll think he's going for the windswept look," Stacie added.

"Yeah, but _the wife_ won't see it that way," Beca stressed, "She'll give me shit for not attempting to make him look presentable, even though we know the girls go crazy for that look," Payton looked from Stacie to her and grinned making her laugh. Looking directly at him she bluntly stated, "And if this mommy wants a piece of the action from your other smoking hot mommy tonight we need…"

"Beca Mitchell are you using your son to get laid?" Stacie interrupted.

"What…" Beca can't believe she let that slip and she also knows she couldn't blame the redness growing on her cheeks from the cold, but she'll try, "Dude no, not what I meant…" Fuck Stacie was smirking at her, "I don't have to use him I'm perfectly capable of getting it all by myself…yep totally gonna shut up now."

Stacie cleared her throat trying to cover up her amusement as Beca's mouth snapped shut. Her best friend's level of embarrassment was through the roof and it was awesome, "You know what's weird?"

"W-what," Beca shifted her eyes away praying the conversation wasn't going to take an inappropriate turn.

"That you get all squeamish talking about sex, but," Stacie poked Beca's arm to get her attention, "You're far from that in the bedroom, I know I heard it and walked in on it when I lived with you two. Considering how you make Chloe scream and moan I'm surprised she can even sing."

Yep, the conversation totally went there Beca thought, "And on that note…" Her voice trailed off as she occupied her hands adjusting Payton's sock, "No more talk like that around my child."

"Using the mom mode to divert attention, I love it," Stacie teased.

Beca good naturedly rolled her eyes, "I'd just rather teach him that if he's wants to lure someone in as hot as Chloe, you gotta be subtle _and_ look somewhat put together."

Reaching for the door handle Stacie stopped and turned, "Please we all know you could've worn a trash bag and sang _Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer_ and Chloe _still_ would've wanted to jump your bones."

"Whatever dude," Beca laughed knowing that statement wasn't far from the truth, "At least it's better than your tactic."

"You know what they say, if you got it, flaunt it…"

Beca looked at Payton and shook her head, "Watch out for girls like Aunt Stacie and remember there's more to a person than the goodies they flaunt."

About half the time, just like right now, Beca talked to Payton like he was a tiny adult and it never failed to make Stacie laugh.

"Ok, you ready to surprise mom," Giving Payton a quick kiss Beca pressed a finger to his lips whispering, "But we need to keep quiet."

If Stacie's hands weren't occupied she'd be throwing them in the air as she squealed, "Bechloe and a Bechloe baby is probably the greatest gifts given to the acapella world."

Even though Stacie loved to poke fun, and took every opportunity to do it, she was happy to see those two so completely in love with each other. Their relationship was the stuff dreams are made of, their love story is epic and is filled with so much fluffy goodness that only a handful of her favorite fanfic writers could ever conjure up something so perfect.

"You and Jessica talk too much," Beca shook her head as Stacie grinned excitedly, "I swear you two are the co-capitans of this so called Bechloe ship," She only really entertains this whole idea because those two bozos _and_ Chloe think it's funny. The nomenclature had already been around for years once she and Chloe finally got their shit together so now she just deals with it, "So capitan do I have permission to go see the other half of Bechloe?" That effectively shut Stacie up and she smirked gesturing to the door, "Open the damn door."

"Ok…"

Almost as soon as the door cracked singing could be heard and Payton's head whipped towards the new sounds. His senses were in overdrive, his head and eyes were moving in every direction trying to absorb every new voice as all three of them silently crossed the room towards Chloe's desk.

Setting the cupcakes down Stacie whispered, "Ok I'll see you guys later," Getting a nod she grinned and tapped Payton's shoulder, "Bye handsome," He stopped staring at the choir and grinned up at her, tapping a cheek she leaned closer, "Can I get kiss for the road?"

"Quit flirting with my son," Beca whisper yelled taking a protective step back covering his eyes, "You've been doing it since you pulled him from his car seat," It was probably just Stacie's natural instinct to squeeze her boobs together when asking for a kiss, but Payton was a baby and the only boobs he needed to see were Chloe's while getting fed, "Go home to your man and get kisses there, this one's mine."

Blowing a kiss Stacie winked, she loved pushing Beca Mitchell's buttons especially in a room full of people, "Just an FYI, he's already a total chick magnet."

"I know, I know he's got tons of baby swagger, now go," Beca mouthed out setting Payton's bag and Chloe's gift down as Stacie slowly backed out the door.

Flipping around so Payton could see and hear everything that was going on Beca began unbuttoning his jacket. She was just easing him out of it when he started smiling and bouncing in her arms making the girls in the front row laugh. Looking at them with pleading eyes she silently sent a message to keep focused and not acknowledge them. However, that cover was blown to smithereens when Payton decided to play the shy card and bury his face in her neck when one of the girls sent him a small wave.

Yep, the chicks were already digging her son Beca thought, although she's pretty confident Payton did that shit with the sole motive of charming the girls.

Kissing the side of his head, Beca set his jacket aside and moved closer to the group. With thirty new faces and voices to take in she knows Payton hasn't realized that Chloe was standing right in front of them. And as if on cue the second they stopped moving the singing was cut off and Chloe began flipping pages in her sheet music.

"Ok guys…" Even though Chloe was looking at the score she heard the quiet commotion floating around her as she tapped her fingers on the edge of the music stand not even bothering to acknowledge it, "Let's go back to the second verse," The laughter and talking was getting louder, looking up she sighed, "I know it's Friday and we're all tired, but let's push through this please."

The group and Beca were about to keel over with laughter because the second Chloe uttered _ok guys_, Payton had recognized the voice and he began squirming and wiggling excitedly in her arms. After that, every word her wife said seemed to excite him more and the general incoherent babbling he was doing was steadily increasing in volume the more animated the class got.

This was awesome, Beca was having a proud mom moment right now because Payton had recognized Chloe just by her voice. She wasn't even attempting to quiet him either, she was just letting him roll with it, because watching him do everything in his tiny little body's power to get his mom's attention was pretty hilarious.

The miniature ball of Chloe Beale energy was doing everything short of yelling, "Hey mom look at me!" He was kicking his legs, stretching his arms towards Chloe while his yelps and giggles were his way of showing just how excited he was to see his mom.

The redhead however just kept right on trucking, this was Chloe in full on teacher mode. Beca was impressed, Chloe didn't even bat an eye _and_ was refusing to give in and turn to see exactly who the students were now blatantly laughing at and she loved every second of it.

By this point the class was loud, really loud, and Chloe knew it was because it was Friday, but they needed to finish this section before taking a break. Shifting her eyes up she surveyed her class, no one was looking at her or their music.

"Christina," Chloe sternly stated pointing to the black haired girl in the front row, "You want to tell me why no one's focused on their music…"

Chloe barely registered Christina saying something about guests before her face broke out in the biggest smile. She'd recognize Beca's laugh and Payton Mitchell's happy sounds any day of the week, it just sucks that she was so caught up in practice that she hadn't noticed them sooner.

Setting the sheet music down Chloe flipped around and Payton froze then looked at Beca then back at her and ginned.

"Why didn't you guys speak up sooner," Chloe playfully demanded holding her hands out as she made her way towards them.

"We," Beca had a hard time maneuvering their son who was preparing for the inevitable hug he knew he was getting, "Well Payton wanted to say hello first, he insisted."

Chloe laughed, she hardly paid attention to anything Beca just said, because the cutest kid ever was vying for her attention and how could she not focus on that. Other people's kids might be cute but they don't compare to her and Beca's. Yes that sounds conceited and arrogant and usually she'd feel bad even thinking things like that, but she can't help it, Payton Mitchell is the cutest kid around.

"Hey cutie," Chloe's heart melted the second Payton was in her arms, lifting him so she could see his face he grinned letting out a string of baby gibberish resting his hands on her cheeks, "I missed you so much too…" Peppering kisses over his face made him wiggle like crazy and she couldn't see it, but she heard the click of a camera. Bringing him closer, she pressed her lips to the top of his head and winked at her wife as he snuggled against her, "I love you Pay…"

"Geesh I see where I stand," Beca joked shoving her hands in her back pockets with a smile.

"Don't worry I'm glad you're here too," Stepping closer Chloe lightly kissed the brunette.

"Only because I brought you this little dude. And…" Beca motioned an elbow towards the packages on the desk, "Because I brought you and _your class_," She stressed the last words loudly, "Totally unhealthy, but delicious cupcakes."

That earned cheers and high fives and Chloe quickly called a fifteen minute break. Moving closer to Beca she smiled, it was so nice to think of her entire class and this must be the surprise she was told about, "Thanks babe you're the best."

"Well I try…" Beca twirled her hands and bowed making Chloe and Payton giggle.

"What's the occasion?"

"You're channeling you inner Aubrey Posen and I thought everyone could use a welcomed break," Beca got a light shove for that as she reached for a couple of cupcakes, "Practice on a _Friday_, I half expected to walk in on a mutiny similar to that one I found freshman year."

"Hey that was because I was defending your talent…"

"No _that_ was because Aubrey was being a controlling bitch," Beca set the cupcakes on the piano fallboard with a raised eyebrow, "When I got there Fat Amy had you two in a headlock."

"This is true," Chloe conceded. She'll admit that wasn't one of her finest moments, but Aubrey deserved it.

Grabbing a couple chairs Beca dragged them and all her bags to the space between the piano and desk. Shrugging out of her jacket she tossed it aside and rummaged through Payton's bag for his blanket. Spreading it on the floor she then tossed some toys out before gently setting Mr. Bananas directly in the middle.

"All this for one hour," Chloe joked, scanning the toys and stuffed animals.

"I wanted to make sure he had everything he needed," Beca shyly stated scratching the back of her neck, she may have gone a bit overboard.

Toeing off her shoes, Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss, "You are seriously the best," She whispered before sitting down on the blanket.

It didn't matter if they were surrounded by students or in the middle of the living room, Chloe never thought twice about settling on the ground to play with their son. As Beca sat there watching Chloe help Payton tap out a song on a kid's xylophone with a yellow plastic mallet and then seeing him get extremely excited about it was awesome. However when the verse of _Do-Re-Me_ from The Sound of Music ended, Chloe made a funny sound and bopped his nose lightly with the mallet making him fall over hysterically laughing. Chloe was made to be a mom, Payton literally looked at her like she was the best thing since sliced bread and Beca realized that life was pretty damn perfect.

"Thanks for coming early babe," Chloe happily stated setting the instrument aside. Giving Payton another kiss she placed him in the middle of the toys and stood.

"As if we'd miss it," Beca handed over a cupcake as she finished off hers.

"Thanks," Licking the icing off the top Chloe sat in a chair and fully took in what her son was wearing, "I'm loving his outfit Bec," The little tan cargo pants and bright multicolored checkered button down shirt screamed coolest baby on the block, "He's looking very dapper."

"Well there's ladies to impress, so we dressed accordingly," Beca shot back, "Although his hair isn't long enough for the fo-hawk yet and he wasn't feeling the shoes," She paused as a couple of students kneeled down next to him to play and he smiled, "But over all I'd say they're swooning," She side whispered.

"So are _you_ trying to impress the ladies too," Chloe questioned noting how Beca's ass was on point in those jeans and how the plaid shirt was almost identical to Payton's.

"Well I only have _one_ lady to impress," Beca casually stated stopping a ball that had rolled away from the small congregation of girls playing with Payton.

Leaning over Chloe kissed a cheek, "Consider her impressed."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Chloe nodded and moved her lips to Beca's ear so she couldn't be overheard, "She's cashing in that rain check tonight."

Beca froze, shifting her eyes to the group on the floor she let out the breath she'd been holding after checking that they were preoccupied with Payton and hadn't heard that statement.

Shaking the fog from her head Beca shot Chloe a glare, "Please, there are children around and I'm not just talking about ours."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed at the flustered high pitched tone, "Whatever you say Mitchell…" Standing up she stretched and was just about to call the two minute warning when she felt a tug on her sweater. Looking down she was handed an orange gift bag that was so bright she wondered how she missed it in the first place. Plopping back down in her seat she smiled, "What's this?"

"You're surprise," Beca simply stated doing a Vanna White hand motion over the bag.

Chloe was confused, "But I thought that was you and our little guy arriving early with cupcakes."

"Those were a…" Beca paused trying to figure out the best wording, "They were an added bonus. This," She swung the bag from a finger and it was quickly taken, "Is what Payton and I really came to give you," Turning in her chair she asked the girls if she could borrow her son for a few minutes and he was immediately handed over. Settling him in her lap she grinned, "We've been working on it for a couple of weeks?"

"Well thank you," Chloe gently smiled at her wife then wiggled her son's foot, "Did I miss an anniversary or holiday or something?"

Chloe seemed truly surprised and Beca loved it, "Not exactly, but when you pullout the first item, it'll make way more sense."

"Ok…"

Removing the tissue paper Chloe pulled out some sort of professionally made booklet. Flipping it over the first thing she saw was the picture she took of Payton in a New Year's Eve top hat and that tacky tuxedo shirt onesie Beca insisted he wear for the night. Above the picture was the title, _365 Days of Payton Mitchell_ and opening it to the first page she realized that it wasn't a book, it was a calendar and a really amazing one. Flipping through each page she was speechless, there was everything from Super Mario to Capitan America to Harry Potter. Payton was even dressed as Paul McCartney, complete with a little bass guitar, for the month of June because the two shared the same birthday. It was all very creative and she had no idea how Beca pulled this off without her knowing.

"Bec…I love it," Chloe whipped the tears from her eyes, "I really don't know what to say other than thank you."

"You're welcome, I know how you love hanging new pictures of Payton up for everyone to see, I figured this would add to the fun," Beca's idea was a success and Chloe's reaction was more than she'd hoped. She even got a couple of thumbs up from some students, "We were going to wait until Valentine's Day, but while looking up wacky holidays I came across something you'll like, check out today."

Before that Chloe leaned over and kissed her wife and son's cheek, this idea was so unique and thoughtful that she was in total shock, she wasn't expecting anything like this today.

Holding up the calendar the redhead chucked at the picture of Payton hidden amongst a ton of toys, peaking from behind the pages she laughed, "I found Waldo!"

Beca grinned and gave Payton a mini-high five, "I guess we'll have to be stealthier next time buddy," That got her an incoherent reply from her son whose mouth was attached to her fingers.

"Beca don't let him do that…"

"It's like a millimeter of icing he'll be fine, it's not like I gave him an entire cupcake…"

"Whatever," Chloe playfully chided. Moving her eyes back to the calendar her face lit up when it landed on today's date, "Today is National Cuddle Up Day!"

Beca laughed at the excitement, she's honestly surprised Chloe _didn't_ know about it, "Yep a whole day dedicated to your favorite activity."

"Is this why you asked me to cuddle this morning," Chloe watched Beca's face redden in embarrassment as a grumbled yes was given, "I should've known, you never initiate cuddles," She smiled and some students laughed.

Beca watched Chloe flip through the pages again and every so often she'd ask for an explanation. Like why Payton was sitting in front of a chalkboard full of mathematical equations wearing grey hair and an E=MC2 shirt. That one was simple, he was baby Einstein and September was the month the guy published the theory of relativity.

"He's like your own personal Barbie doll," Chloe proudly stated.

"He's Ken, not Barbie," Beca corrected knowingly, "And we did _not_ play dress up, we had a _photo shoot_, ask Stacie."

Somewhere during the discussion about July Payton was handed off to one of his future babysitters named Christina. Beca _lets_ Chloe think she's doing it to be nice because the girl asked twice, but she's really doing it to make sure the girl doesn't drop him. And judging by how entertained and content he was sitting in Christina's lap with two girls flanking him, he seemed just fine.

Elbowing the redhead, who was explaining why Mr. Bananas was in every picture to a couple of students, she tried to inconspicuously point in the direction of the three girls, "Look how much game my son has…"

Payton was looking at each girl with wide eyes as they talked to him and they were eating up all the cute things he was doing, even if he was just sucking on his fingers.

"He's a baby, everyone loves babies," Chloe lightheartedly reprimanded with a chuckle.

"You should've seen the way he was looking at Stacie, he was luring her in with his cuteness, the same thing he's doing to them."

"He smiles at every one, Stacie isn't new. Besides she probably flashed her boobs at him to get a reaction…"

Beca crossed her arms and let out a huff, "Ok fine I bet you ten dollars that when he's a senior in high school he'll have to fend off the prom dates with a fucking stick."

"I'm not betting on our son," Chloe shot back closing the calendar and setting it aside.

"That's because you know I'm right…" Beca smugly stated looking away.

Chloe repeatedly poked a cheek until she got a laugh, "Thank you so much Bec, I love this, it's the perfect gift."

"Anything for you," Beca softly smiled finally turning back to her wife, man she could tell Chloe wanted to kiss her but was holding back because of the students around them. Instead she gave a wink that said save it for later and handed back the gift bag, "There's a few other things you missed."

"There's more…"

Reaching in Chloe pulled out three movies she hadn't seen, _Big Hero 6_, _The Lego Movie_ and_ Inside Out_, which was at the top of her list. Setting the DVD's aside she pulled out a couple bags of popcorn, some Sno Caps, a box of Mike & Ikes, Twizzlers and Milk Duds, all classic ingredients for a movie night. Raising an eyebrow she got a smile and nod toward the bag indicating there was something else.

At the very bottom were three sets of dark blue pajama pants and grey long sleeved t-shirts tied together with a red ribbon. Flipping over the attached card, which looked like a movie ticket, she lightly laughed at the invitation, _Must be worn for_ _admission to_ _The Cuddle Club's first annual movie night_.

"Beca," Chloe breathed out putting everything away. There goes her wife hitting her with something so unexpected and so incredibly sweet, "You didn't have to do this, you hate movies."

"I know, but it was our son's idea," Beca's hands gestured excitedly. To be honest, she was kind of intrigued by _Big Hero Six_ and was actually looking forward to watching it, "And what says cuddling better than movies and dinner on the couch."

"You two are seriously the best," Chloe beamed, she totally scored one amazing wife and kid. Linking their fingers she gave them three squeezes, silently saying _I love you_ and it was immediately returned.

Beca nonchalantly shrugged, "Well you know I don't like to toot my own horn, but since you opened the door," Balling up her fist, she held it up and sharply pulled down giving a couple whistles. Laughter burst their little bubble and she tried to play it off by slapping her thighs, "Well as much as I hate being the bad guy, but _you_ need to finish practice before _we_ can start movie night. Plus Payton wants to hear more singing."

"Oh," Chloe almost forgot she was in the middle of rehearsal, checking her watch she made a worried face, Beca and Payton had taken up close to thirty minutes. She wasn't mad, they were always worth it, besides it was Friday and everyone deserved a little time to relax. Standing she brightly smiled, "Ok guys let's run straight through the songs we worked then call it a day."

There were a couple groans as the students shuffled back to their seats and Beca just sat back and smugly smiled. She knew the feeling, she'd done her time under Chloe and Aubrey's reign her freshman year. And for once it was nice to prop her feet up, watch her wife work and not have to worry about running scales _or_ steps.

Seeing Christina make her way over with Payton, Beca bolted from her chair. She maybe got three full steps in before a sneaky redhead intercepted, swooped in and took Payton right from her fingertips. Watching Chloe make him fly back to the podium saying _super baby_ in an energetic heroic type tone made not only Payton and the class laugh, but her too, for the millionth time that day.

Beca was so focused on the two people in front of her that she stepped on a toy and nearly face planted. The scene was kind of ironic, because over the years she's seen tons of Chloe's baby pictures at the Beale's house, but it never quite prepared her for seeing a real life version. Yes Payton's a boy, but that didn't matter, because when the two smiled face-to-face, like right now, he was all Chloe, from the color of his eyes to the slope of his nose to the curve of his chin. She always said she wanted a mini Chloe running around and she got it, boy did she get it, and she was the luckiest person alive.

"You want me to take him while you finish up," Beca offered watching Payton kick his feet and giggle as Chloe brought him closer and tickled his stomach. Holding out her hands she flexed her fingers, but instead of getting the outstretched arms like normal, Payton immediately gripped her wife's sweater giving her this _I'm-not-leaving-my-moms-side_ type of look, "Well ok then…"

"I'm good," Chloe laughed at Beca's dejected face and slumped shoulders when Payton nestled in closer fully intent on staying right where he was. Gently rubbing his back she kissed the top of his head, "We'll be done in ten minutes."

Nodding Beca quietly moved back to her seat as Chloe began giving instructions and prepping for the next song. Once the singing started Payton perked up and was completely captivated by the soft easy melody. He didn't make a sound, he just hung onto Chloe's sweater with one hand and held Mr. Bananas in the other as his head moved in the direction of each new voice he heard, including Chloe's, who would smile at him every time she flipped a page of her music. It was inspiring watching how Chloe could direct a choir and be a mom all at the same time while never missing a single downbeat.

When the song ended Chloe turned to Beca and happily stated, "He likes it! I think we got a future musician on our hands…"

* * *

><p>Later that night all three were lounging on the couch in their matching pajamas wrapped up in blankets watching <em>Big Hero 6<em>. Payton had a big day so Chloe wasn't surprised that after his bath and dinner he was quietly sitting or laying between them huddled in his own blanket playing with Mr. Bananas and a few other toys.

Walking her fingers towards the arm stretched across the back of the couch Chloe linked their fingers. She saw the instant smile, but Beca never turned from the TV, "Thank you for everything today…"

Turning her head Beca connected their eyes, "Your welcome and I'm glad you liked it because we," She glanced down at Payton then back up, "Worked hard to make today perfect."

"It really was," Chloe has loved every second of celebrating _National Cuddle Up Day_ and to top it off their favorite pizza would be delivered any minute, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Beca carefully braced a hand on the cushion so she wouldn't knock Payton over and gave a slow and easy kiss. Pulling back she warmly smiled, "But I swear to god if you tell anyone we're wearing matching pajamas I will…" She gave her best menacing face and used her thumb in a slashing motion across her neck, "End you…"

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed, "I'm safe, I don't have to tell people you're a dork, they already know," But that wasn't going to stop her from taking a picture later for evidence, "What little badassness you had left flew right out the door the day our little guy was born."

"Whatever," It was no use debating, Beca knew that was completely true, but she wasn't going to give Chloe the satisfaction acknowledging it out lout, "Can I get back to watching this movie now?"

The irritation in the brunette's voice was cute and Chloe chuckled, "I thought you didn't like kid's movies?"

"Well technically I don't like any movie, but we have a kid now, so…" Beca defended shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"So that's the excuse you're using?"

"Totally…"

"Whatever you say babe," Chloe didn't miss the tiny laugh or smile creeping up Beca's face as Baymax stumbled through the house as its battery died. Yeah Beca _totally_ liked this movie even though she wasn't going to admit it.

A couple hours later it had gotten suspiciously quiet and neither her wife or son were giggling at _Inside Out_ anymore. Since finishing dinner they'd stretched out along the u-shaped couch with their heads at opposite ends from each other.

Sitting up, Chloe detangled their legs and her heart melted at the sight of Beca flat on her back, Payton curled up on her chest with a blanket half covering them. They were both sound asleep and her wife's arms were loosely, yet protectively, wrapped around their son so he wouldn't fall. It was such an incredibly loving and selfless act, just one of many that were constantly done for her or Payton, that she didn't know how Beca ever had any doubts that she wasn't a great mother. In Chloe's eyes Beca was the best mom she could've ever asked for and there wasn't anyone else she'd ever picture sitting with her right now.

All throughout college, way before they were together, Chloe dreamt about romance and love and family and through every dream she'd never see the persons face until the very last second. Then right before she'd wake up, the figure would turn, kiss her, reach for her hand or chase after their kid and each and every time it was Beca. It's always been Beca, she was just too stubborn to see that when her feelings started developing into something more, because she feared a broken heart. But all that doesn't matter anymore, everything had worked out, Beca was the love of her life and the person who was making all those dreams come true.

Now the only question Chloe is asking herself is how can life get better? And right now the answer to that question is it can't, because that's _her _insanely adorable family asleep right in front her. She already has the perfect wife and the most incredibly perfect little boy, so why would she want to improve upon perfection.

Wiping away a few happy tears Chloe grabbed her phone and moved in closer for a better angle on her two loves. Snapping the picture she sent it off to her and Beca's mothers before posting it to Facebook and Instagram with the caption, _My main squeeze and my mini-me during our first family movie night #iwantinonthecuddles #youcanthavethemtheyremine_.

Setting her phone aside Chloe shook her head with a grin, Payton Mitchell was definitely Beca's son, he just couldn't hang through the second movie either. Granted it was his bedtime, but she was still surprised that Beca of all people made it completely through the first movie without passing out. Although Beca's eyes did wander to her phone or would insist on taking Payton from her so they could play or make faces at each other, but it only took five or ten minutes before their eyes were glued to the screen again.

Gently picking Payton up Chloe rested his head on her shoulder and was stepping over a discarded pillow when she heard a sleepy, "What's wrong?"

Chloe slowly turned to whisper, "Nothing, I'm just putting him down for the night."

"Ok," Snuggling into the blanket Beca yawned, "I'll keep a spot warm for you," She patted the cushion in front of her, "This has your name written all over it Chlo…"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Chloe blew a kiss and started up the stairs.

"Hey you forgot something…"

Turning Chloe saw Beca leaning over with a foot in the air, trying to get something from beneath the coffee table, "What?"

"Mr. Bananas," Beca held the tiny stuffed toy up in victory, "Payton's bestest friend…"

"Oh, right…" Chloe laughed catching it one-handed as it was tossed to her, "I don't want a munity on my hands…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it, let me know...**

**Payton is just so cute, even if he's a baby doing baby things, there's just some so warm and fuzzy picturing these two as parents that it just I makes me smile and laugh. I know it was lengthy and I hope I didn't ramble to much, if so I'm sorry, but that's what happens when I hang onto a chapter for too long. But all in all I think it turned out pretty amazing! I hope I got down the funny baby things, I base everything off my little cousin who's just learning to walk and baby videos on youtube for reference (fyi babies eating lemons is some of the funniest!). I was originally going to have him crawling but after tons of research I found that a 6-7 month old is still a little too young, but not uncommon, so I decided to wait on that until later. So with all that said raise your hand if you want a Payton Mitchell baby calendar! Come one I know you do...**

**Dude I have over 500+ followers and over 350+ favorites on this story I mean holy cow I can't thank you enough! You guys response to this in the form of ****PM's, reviews, favorites and follows have totally left me at a loss for words. I seriously can't thank you guys enough, every word of encouragement really mean a lot to me. Even if it's a simple "loved that chapter" or the lengthy story like reviews I get, I love love love hearing what you guys have to say and I know it takes me forever to get back to you sometimes, but know that each one holds a special place in my heart. And despite the exorbitant amount of time it took me to post this chapter have no fear I don't plan of stopping anytime soon.**

**As for next chapter I'm leaning towards Chloe meeting Beca's mom or I got an awesome prompt from _spikkels8_ requesting something about the times Stacie walked in on Beca and Chloe while they're getting it on or the compromising positions they'd been caught in and basically how Beca evolves from being mortified to not caring anymore (i need to check my prompt list to make sure I got that right haha)****...Of course things could always change if something strikes me better at the time.  
><strong>

**Finally Christmas is right around the corner and I don't think I'll have the next chapter up until around the new year, because I'm heading home for the holidays. So I'm giving all you a shout out and saying Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy holidays or happy whatever it is you practice. I hope you have a fantastic time spending it with the ones that means the most to you!**

****As always if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	26. Ice Skating Part 1

**Title: **Ice Skating or Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale Celebrate Their First Christmas Together Part 1

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post - _Caught _about eight months after The First Date (Chapter's 15 & 16)

**Disclaimer #1: **Here ye, here ye let me proclaim this now for the entire fandom to see, Pitch Perfect, its characters, ideas or any references the moves isn't mine. Everything else, including any and all mistakes is!

**A/N #1: **Well I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I tentatively started this a week before with full intention of posting a short 2-3k word surprise "Christmas Gift" for you guys, but needless to say that didn't happen. So, I won't bore you guys with tales about why it's taken so long other than life and work. Anyways I'm back now and because of my tardiness I made this chapter extra special and _extra long_, so long in fact that I've broke it into two parts and yes the second part will in fact be M rated. The whole thing is complete and done now I just need to do a major edit on part 2 which hopefully will not leave you hanging very long. I know I always miss deadlines when I make them, but you guys won't have to wait months for the next chapter, I promise, I'm shooting for 2-3 weeks or less (fingers crossed), it just depends on my work schedule!

**Shout out #1** goes to _JamieJ3_ for her prompt of wanted to see Beca and Chloe go ice skating, so I hope you like it! And yes Part 2 of this chapter will show a little bit more ice skating because I needed to cut this chapter somewhere and where I ended it seemed like it worked.

**Shout out #2** goes to _TogetherYoureBlowie_ for her prompt of Bechloe's first Christmas together. Sorry it's taken me so long to get it so I hope you like it!

**Shout out #3** goes to _sugarlandaddict23_ for being my beta and at the last minute! It was much appreciated and you were a huge help so thanks!

Now on with the extra long show...

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief Beca Mitchell doesn't hate Christmas. She just uses the Scrooge persona to get out of god awful activities like decorating, singing carols and the absolute bane of her existence, getting stuck under the mistletoe with someone who thinks shoving a tongue down her throat is the proper way to practice <em>that<em> tradition. That happened once when she was sixteen, she found the guy's sweaty palms traumatizing and she's not a hundred percent sure, but it also may have led her question if girls were her thing too. Regardless of her distaste for certain holiday activities, she still likes looking at Christmas lights, the cold weather and of course the food, especially cookies. She still loves them despite the amount of puke that came out of her after Fat Amy dared her senior year to take three Fireball Whiskey shots, eat twelve decorated dancing Santa sugar cookies and then chase it down with hard apple cider in fifteen minutes.

However, it's virtually impossible to stay uninvolved with all things Christmas when Beca's dating Chloe Beale. Chloe is the living embodiment of the Christmas spirit from November until at least the middle of January. And she found that out the hard way her sophomore year when she came back from Thanksgiving break to find her and Stacie's dorm room decked out in a thousand twinkle lights. It was a borderline fire hazard and it took a smack to the face with a candy cane shaped pillow for her to even realize that Stacie was talking over the _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town _songblaring through the set of speakers on her desk. All she could do was mumble out a pathetic, "That's not a thing," when Stacie casually mentioned, "Your girlfriend sends her Christmas love."

For months after that Beca questioned how she totally missed Chloe's Christmas obsession the year before and the only thing she came up with was that she'd been a sulky asshole. She'd refused to play secret Santa and attend the Bellas annual Christmas party, instead she spent the night making mixes and eating Cheetos. She was halfway through a bag when Chloe barged in wearing a red sweater with a reindeer face, holding two plates of food and a neatly decorated package.

Instead of making fun of her for not having the obligatory Christmas spirit, reprimanding her for missing an organized bonding activity or bragging about Beale family traditions, Chloe patiently listened and asked enthusiastic questions about what Beca's Christmases were usually like. Chloe was just nice and sweet and never passed any judgment on her and for the first time she felt like she met someone who wasn't fishing for information to use against her later. Chloe truly cared and Beca finally let her guard down more that night as they stayed up until three talking and laughing.

It was also one of those nights where Beca felt her stomach twist and her heart excitedly flutter each time Chloe smiled, laughed or touched her. It was a feeling that was different, it was this magnetic pull that she didn't want to fully acknowledge, because if she did she'd be labeled as _that_ girl who fell for the hottest girl on campus. All she did admit to over the Christmas break was spending an inordinate amount of time thinking about Chloe Beale. And the funny thing was the pretty redhead seemed to have been thinking about her just as much, if all the texts of crazy Christmas song quotes and pictures of random people dressed as Santa were anything to go by.

Yet, now that they're dating and doing all those coupley things Beca swore she'd never do, she kind of doesn't mind being dragged along to holiday parties or music department Christmas luncheons with Chloe in all her festive glory. She goes without putting up much fuss since she loves Chloe more than Santa loves cookies and because she kind of loves playing the part of the doting and attentive girlfriend. She loves retrieving drinks and food all night while adding witty comments here and there. The latter usually makes Chloe playfully roll her eyes, yet she still gets a cheek kiss and a whispered _I love you's_ every chance possible.

It's because of all that _and_ Chloe's insane Disney like expectations of Christmas, that Beca can't escape the holiday spirit. It's also why she's not surprised to hear Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton's _Once Upon a Christmas_ album blasting through her speakers as she pushes her door open a week before heading to Portland for Christmas.

However, Beca wasn't fully prepared for the Christmas explosion that happened in her apartment while she's been at work. Ice sickle lights were hanging from her windows, her entertainment center and bookcase were adorned with red and green garland and twinkle lights framed the living room, kitchen and bedroom doorways. There was entirely too much to take in and everywhere she turned something new to caught her eye. If she wasn't already aware of Chloe's extreme level of preparedness for the Christmas season she would've thought someone paid to have this professionally done as a joke.

The dish Beca habitually uses to store her keys in so they don't get lost was conveniently filled with individually wrapped candy canes, so she tentatively set them next to it before slipping her bag off her shoulder, "Chlo…"

"Coming babe…"

Beca heard that come from somewhere in her bedroom and normally she'd yell back a that's what she said joke, but not today, because her mind was currently somewhere elsewhere.

"Take your time," Beca stated tossing her jacket on the couch and looking around the room in amazement again, "I'm just trying to take it all in…" She said more to herself than to Chloe.

Slowly opening the door, Chloe stuck her head out and listened for the inevitable round of complaints she thought were coming. Yet the only thing she heard was Dolly Parton singing, which meant that her girlfriend hadn't quite come to grips with what she'd done to the apartment. She silently prayed that she hadn't gone too overboard and that Beca would appreciate all the effort she'd put into making their first Christmas as a couple special.

Opening the door Chloe stepped out holding two stockings with their names sewn on the front in mismatched pieces of fabric and held her breath. Stopping at the entry to the living room she found Beca, hands shoved in her back pockets, bent over scrutinizing a snowman she made out of cotton balls.

"That took me like two hours to make," Chloe giggled when Beca jumped from the unexpected voice and turned to look at her.

"It's awesome," Beca grinned. She meant that too, it was perfectly symmetrical, stood about a foot tall and was complete with black marbles for the eyes, a carrot felt nose and a matching plaid scarf and hat, "I've been afraid to touch it, how did you make it so _flawless_."

"I used Styrofoam balls and put a wooden stake through them so they'd stay together. Then a hot glue gun did the rest," Chloe doesn't know why she feels like a total dork for doing an elementary school arts and craft project, but it had been fun. She's not the best at things like this, but this turned out really great, "So you like it?"

Beca removed her hands from her pockets and took a step closer, her girlfriend's cheeks had a slight tinge of red to them, which was uncharacteristic for someone as confident as Chloe, "Are you kidding, I love it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, what else did you make," Beca laughed as she was excitedly steered around the room on a mini-tour by a bubbly redhead.

"Oh I also did the penguin fridge magnets and these pinecone people on skis," Chloe pointed to three figures sitting on top of the coffee table. Straight away Beca crouched down to look at them and she watched her girlfriends face light up with a huge smile. Picking up her foot, she poked a kneecap with her big toe to gain Beca's attention, "Oh and I bought those," She motioned towards a couple signs on the wall behind the couch, "Because they reminded me of you."

Standing, Beca let out a snort of laughter reading the green painted sign with yellow eyes stating, _Beware a Grinch Lives Here_, and the other was red and simply said, _No Humbugging Allowed_.

"Are you sure you're ok with this," Chloe softly asked.

Turning, Beca warmly smiled and it seemed to put Chloe considerably more at ease, "I'll admit, I didn't expect this at all," She held up a hand preventing the apology that was coming, "But I love it."

"It's not too cheesy," Chloe bit her lip.

Stepping closer Beca laughed, "Oh it's definitely cheesy…" Eyeing the red knit sweater, jeans and green stripped socks Chloe was wearing she knew that just added to the overall appeal, "But it came from your heart, so I can't help but love it."

"Good," Chloe let out a breath she felt like she'd been holding since the front door opened, "Because I want out first Christmas together to be special."

"It already is," Sliding her fingers through Chloe's belt loops, Beca gave a little tug, "Besides, I got the best gift eight months ago."

Moving the final few inches, Chloe closed the gap so that their bodies were completely touching.

"And what was that," Brushing their noses together Chloe already knowing the answer.

"Duh, because we did it," Beca smirked then theatrically staggered back falling onto the couch from the light shove, "I'd only planned to hit it and quit it," She laughed harder as Chloe sat in her lap sporting the worst rendition of annoyance she'd ever seen, "But god your body is just the gift that keeps on giving," She dodged a slap by grabbing the hand in midair, "And now, well fuck, now I'm in love with you so there's no turning back…"

"I'm in love with you too…"

Beca grinned, "Oh so that's like a thing now…"

Silencing the rambling with a kiss Chloe giggled, "Anyone ever tell you," She joked between pecks against smirking lips, "How frustrating it is being your girlfriend?"

"Yes _you _said that yesterday while grocery shopping," Beca shot back as kisses were peppered along her jaw.

Sitting up Chloe pressed a finger to Beca lips, "Because you _pouted_ when I wouldn't push you in the cart," She tried using a stern tone, but the reaction she got was completely opposite than what she was going for when grey-blue eyes narrowed.

"It was only fitting I ride in a sleigh, you called me your little Christmas elf…"

"Only because you wandered off and I found you in the soup aisle with three cans of Campbell's Chunky Soup _and_ a box of Christmas tree snack cakes…"

"But…"

Chloe shook her head, "No buts Beca, you don't even like Chipotle Chicken Corn Chowder and you didn't need the sugar."

"Whatever it was on sale," Beca crossed her arms, still was kind of upset about being forced to put those snack cakes down, "You didn't even give me a change to have my fucking sugar high."

"Hey," Chloe tapped Beca's shoulders to the beat of the music playing in the background. They'd digressed and as much as she'd love to argue about the sugar coma in a box she needed to get back on track, "So since you like what I did with our place."

Beca watched Chloe's mouth snap shut and eyes wander away at the miss reference to this as _their_ apartment. Yes, this wasn't theirs it was hers, but it sure as hell felt like theirs. Since they decided to move in together, Chloe had been spending an increasing amount of time here. So much so that half her closet and the two bottom drawers in her dresser now housed Chloe's things and the same goes for the bathroom. And she just doesn't kind of love it, she _loves _it, it feels natural and right to come home to Chloe curled up on the couch or singing random top forty hits while making dinner. It's something she can't wait to make a permanent thing in a place they've picked out together.

"Hey it's ok," Beca gently guided Chloe's face back to hers, "Don't worry about saying that," Stroking a cheek she smiled, "Anywhere you are feels like home to me."

"I know," Chloe sighed connecting their fingers and swinging them, "I'm sorry, I just get ahead of myself sometimes."

"No need to apologize," Kissing their joined hands Beca thought for a few seconds, "How about while I'm gone for Christmas lets make a list of places we'd like to live and when I get back we'll go visit them."

"You totes have a deal!"

"Us living together is really happening," Beca loved Chloe's excitement.

Pecking her girlfriend's lips Chloe bounced up and down with delight earning a couple of grunts, "Oh I talked to this super nice realtor last week at the gym."

"Cool," Beca planned on having this conversation before she left to visit her mom, but since they were having it now, she decided to throw her ideas out there, "I've done some figuring and for the same amount of money we'd spend on a three bedroom apartment we can have a really nice house with way more space."

Chloe had just started looking over some websites, forms and other info for first time homebuyers that the lady she'd met had given her. If they decided to go the buying route she'd even offered to sit down and explain the whole process and get all the paperwork started.

"I was leaning more towards a house too and the realtor said she can set up times to view anything we want."

"Awesome," Beca replied.

After that they spent the next twenty minutes discussing things they wanted and didn't want in a house. Their opinions were different in certain aspects and alike in other, but Chloe was confident they'd find a happy medium. The process had to be quick, the lease in her apartment was up soon and it would be a waste of money storing all her furniture only to have to pay to have it moved again two months later.

"So it's agreed," Chloe grinned resting Beca's fingers on her hips, "I'll call the realtor tomorrow to set up a meeting so we can start looking as soon as you get back!"

Beca leaned forward and soundly kissed her girlfriend, "I can't wait to fucking live with you," She whispered against their lips.

"Me too…"

"Now Beale, what's for dinner," Beca lightly pushed Chloe off her lap and stretched out her leg that had fallen asleep, "I'm starving."

Picking up the Christmas stockings Chloe can't believe she got so sidetracked again, "First we need to go over our first Christmas together," When she heard laughter saying what about it she poked a cheek and received a halfhearted scowl, "I've got our festivities all planned, it's going to be a _festive_ _celebration_," She sang the last words with jazz hands.

Beca raised a skeptical eyebrow, "You do know the actual holiday isn't for like another ten days right?"

"Totally, dumbass," Chloe mocked in a similar tone, "Our Christmas eve has just jumped up a few days. Did you really think I was going to let you leave and we _not_ celebrate our first Christmas?"

"Oh totally," Beca repeated in a peppy, upbeat tone and she got an eye roll which Chloe had clearly picked that up from her, "Just promise me we aren't dressing up in those stupid Victorian era garb and wander the streets of New York eating Figgie Pudding and singing Ole Tannenbaum, because we're not in a fucking Dickens novel."

Chloe's mouth hung open, she never even thought of that, but it was such a good idea. Maybe they could try and squeeze it in somewhere in their already jammed packed week.

Standing, Beca saw an intense contemplation and scheming look, "Oh no, Chlo I'm not doing that shit."

Looking up Chloe grinned, "You're lucky Mitchell, there's no room for it this year."

Beca wiped the fake sweat from her forehead and let out a loud, "Thank god!"

"I can't guarantee that mandatory sing-alongs won't be involved in some way this week, but you won't have to dress up," That wasn't entirely true, Chloe had the perfect Santa hats for them when they decorated the tree.

"Well in that case, I'm at your disposal Miss Beale," Beca joked giving a very dignified curtsy, "When's this little shindig happening?"

"Little? Oh it's all week baby," Chloe confidently stated standing then skipping over to her jacket.

"But I'm off work all week, I planned on sleeping, eating, watching bad TV and having sex," Beca groaned. Looking up at the ceiling she saw Santa, his sleigh and reindeer flying across it and she wondered how the hell they got up there, "But not necessarily in that order."

Stepping up behind Beca, Chloe whispered in an ear, "Oh all that's definitely in the cards Mitchell," Flipping around she slipped her jacket on and winked, "But we're also adding in a little bit of Christmas cheer."

"Fine…"

"Now go put on something comfortable and warm," Chloe slapped Beca's ass to emphasize that it's time to get a move on.

"What dude why?" Beca sidestepped away with her hands behind her back fending off the second slap that was being aimed at her.

"Or you can go naked," Chloe eyed the retreating form with a not so subtle head tilt, "Not that I'd mind, I mean I'm undressing you already and I like what I see."

Halfway to her bedroom Beca stopped, "Get your mind outta the gutter and give me the real reason."

Chloe stepped into her shoes, "Because you don't want pine needles and sap all over your good clothes."

Beca flipped around to glare at her girlfriend when things started registering in her brain, "We are _not _having sex in Central Park, it's fucking cold outside."

"Now whose mind's in the gutter babe," Chloe laughed, "We're going for dinner then Christmas tree shopping!"

"Oh my god," Chloe heard Beca yell at the same time the bedroom door slammed shut. A minute later it opened and she laughed when her girlfriend stepped out with half a shirt on to question, "I knew something was different, you moved the chair in the corner didn't you?"

"Guilty, I mean we are going to…" Chloe turned the music up and sang along, "Trim the tree and wrap the presents, turn the Christmas music on," Then started dancing around the room, "This Christmas we'll be our first together!"

"You're ridiculous!" Beca screamed over the music hoping to neighbors won't complain. Although it's not like it would really matter, Chloe would just spread her holiday happiness and make everything ok, "That wasn't even the right lyrics!"

"Who cares, besides you love me…"

Laughing, Beca leaned against the doorway watching her girlfriend prance around the room singing at the top of her lungs, "Yeah I kind of do…"

* * *

><p>After spending eighty fucking dollars and traipsing to three different tree lots Chloe finally said they had <em>the tree<em>. Beca didn't really care, a Christmas tree was a Christmas tree as far as she was concerned, but Chloe cared, a lot. Chloe had rules and regulations to adhere to and a regular old pine tree just wouldn't cut it. Theirs had to be a fir, a six-foot Fraser Fir to be exactly precise, because Chloe had measured, made detailed notes and drew a diagram for its proper placement. She doesn't really know why it's supposedly more _Christmassy_ than the others, she kind of zoned out eating a piece of pecan pie while being schooled at dinner. To her none of that nonsense mattered, she still thought they all looked the same and smelled exactly like Pine Sol.

After having the tree carefully wrapped so the branches wouldn't snap, they started off in search of a cab. Which ended up being useless, everyone who stopped refused to haul it the measly four blocks to her apartment even after promising a twenty dollar tip. So she ended up paying a delivery fee of forty bucks to have it dropped off in front of her building, where her lovely girlfriend was supposed to help her carry it the rest of the way.

"Oomph," Beca and the tree collapsed against the wall next to her door taking in large gulps of air. The hallway was way longer than anticipated while carrying a fifty pound tree she could barely fit her arms around, "Thanks for all the help _babe_," She sarcastically stated knocking away a branch that had come lose, "Way to make that a team effort."

Fishing the keys out of her purse Chloe looked up only to burst out laughing at the needles sticking to Beca's beanie and jacket, "I didn't want to break the lights or the other ornaments we bought."

Beca pointedly stared at the two bags situated at her girlfriend's feet, "So you're saying you couldn't hold both those in one hand and the top of the tree, which is the lightest part, in the other?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Chloe shot back, "Someone had to guide you, you couldn't see and I refused to let you drag it."

"Chlo I bear hugged this bitch all the way down the hall," Beca screeched. Pushing off the wall she stretched her back and immediately regretted it when the tree started sliding dangerously to the right, "Whoa stay," She patted its fluffy center then wrapped her fingers around the string to securely hold it in place then glared at her girlfriend again, "Christmas is exhausting and now I smell like a fucking Yankee Candle store."

"Oh we haven't even gotten to the good part yet Becs," Chloe stated excitedly. They'd been to an arts and craft store and bought construction paper, stickers, glue and other odds and ends to make old fashioned Christmas decorations and she was pumped, "We're making all kinds of fun stuff tonight like popcorn and cranberry garland and…"

Chloe began listing off their activities before getting interrupted with a grumbled, "Can't wait," Followed by a blunt, "I need a fucking beer."

Chloe freely admits this version of her girlfriend all grouchy and grumpy and cranky was cute and highly entertaining. And it was only enhanced by a red tinged nose and cheeks, rumpled clothes and strands of hair sticking out from beneath an already precariously lopsided beanie. Beca's pleading with her eyes and Chloe really should be opening the door and helping, but she can't pass up the opportunity for a memorable picture of her girlfriends frustratingly annoyed façade next to a tree bigger than both of them.

So Chloe whipped out her phone and took a picture so quick that Beca didn't even get a chance to protest.

"I didn't know we were doing a photo shoot," Beca deadpanned, "You're going to need a better camera to capture this amount of glamorous."

Ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery Chloe shoved the device in her back pocket with a smile and got a sarcastic one in return, "Ok ready to go inside?"

"No, me and Fraser want to hangout in the stained carpet hallway the rest of the night," Chloe stop fiddling with the set of keys and looked up and Beca knew the cynicism wasn't appreciated, but she kept it up anyway. Pulling the tree away from the wall she slung an arm around it, "Bring us a couple of beers before you go to bed, he's sad," She leaned closer shielding her mouth from the tree, "His neighbor on the tree farm got turned into a wreath and a string of garland, it was a tragedy."

Pointing a finger, Chloe eyed her girlfriend, "I will leave you out here if you don't watch it."

"It's ok, I have plenty of kindling," Beca disinterestedly shrugged, "I can keep warm for a night without your sexy body pressed against me."

"I'm gonna ask nicely once more and I better get an appropriate answer," Chloe narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders in an effort to appear menacing. It was a lost cause because that knowing smirk usually signified Beca could bicker all night, "Are you ready to go inside, because I distinctly remember _you_," She poked Beca's shoulder harshly earning an ouch, "Promised to, and I quote, rock my world if I let you eat that piece of pecan pie. So, what's your answer _babe_?"

There was a beat of silence where Beca looked like she was torn between choosing Pepsi over Coke or whether she should supersize those fries at McDonalds. It was a look Chloe sees frequently when she gives an ultimatum. She knows Beca's already formulated a smartass comeback, but is still trying to determine if it'll be funny or piss her off.

Tapping a foot rapidly against the floor Beca lobbed her head back and forth before smugly asking, "Isn't there a song called _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree_?"

"Yes," Chloe suspiciously replied inserting the key into the lock. She had no idea where this was going, Beca knew music like the back of her hand so she definitely knew that song.

"Well I'm gonna rock your world all the way around," Beca twirled her finger and suggestively scanned the redhead's body, "This mother fucking Christmas tree tonight."

Chloe immediately laughed as she unlocked the door and pushed it open, "You've totally ruined that song for me."

"Or did I just make it your new jam," Giving a wink Beca gave a pervy smile looking up and down the hall before leaning in to whisper, "Your _lady_ jam."

"Why do I love you," Chloe questioned in amazement bending to pick up the bags.

Before Chloe new it, she was enveloped in a bear hug by a manically laughing Beca and carried into the apartment. It probably looked like one of those scenes out a horror movie where the security camera down the hall records every second of the encounter before she disappears from sight never to be heard from again. However, she'll take this attacker's surprises any day of the week, because the feat of strength from such a tiny person was sexy. And because for a brief second as she's lugged down the hall towards the living room she allows herself to imagine Beca carrying her across the threshold after they're married. Because yeah she wants that more than anything with Beca someday, but she's been struggling with finding an appropriate time to broach the subject. The last thing she wants is to scare Beca into thinking it's what she wants now, because she doesn't, she's not ready for that yet.

Promptly tossing Chloe on the couch Beca was concerned by the lack of laughter, stepping closer she placed a hand on a knee, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Chloe looked up at the worried face, realizing she'd been quiet too long, "I'm good Bec," She grinned wrapping her fingers around a slender wrist while the other grabbed the sleeve of a jacket, "I just needed," She gave a strong tug, "To really think about why I love you," Beca's balance was sent off kilter and she giggled, "Can you remind me?"

"Oh…" Falling on top of her girlfriend in a heap of arms and legs and elbows poking stomachs Beca laughed loud and hard not even caring that the front door was wide open and their tree was blocking the path to the fire escape, "You love me because I'm awesome and great in the sack…" She struggled against the hands pressed against her cheeks trying to prevent her from inching forward to give a kiss, "And charming and…Jesus," She yelped when the heel of Chloe's shoe dug into the small of her back while wrestling with the hands on her face, "And because I'm the only one who can put up with your freaky Christmas obsession."

"It's not freaky," Chloe barely got out due to the lack of oxygen from laughing so hard. Surrendering her hands she let them fall to Beca's hips, "It's festive."

This was Beca being Beca all goofy and sweet and irresistible, it's the unguarded side not many get to see. It's who Chloe fell in love with and who she'll love for the rest of her life.

"Yeah festively freaky," Pulling off her beanie Beca grinned, "In fact…" She turned it upside down and violently shook it, sending stray fir tree needles into her girlfriend's hair and face, "There now a Christmas tree's thrown up on you too."

"Beca," Chloe squinted still giggling.

"Yeah…"

"Go get the damn tree, because the sooner we set it up and get started on our prearranged activities, the sooner we can start rocking around it."

"I'm on it!" Beca scrambled off the couch and bolted towards the door.

Chloe swears she's never seen Beca Mitchell move faster and after a string of curse words and a few over the top grunts she heard the door get kicked shut. Seconds later a six foot tall tree with a pair of black and white converse poking out beneath slowly walked across the room. If the rest of the week was anything like today, then their first Christmas together was going to be awesome.

* * *

><p>The next couple days went by at a fairly normal pace and Beca was surprised by Chloe's relatively low key approach to her favorite holiday. Sure there was still reindeer antlers, a suspicious set of elf ears and snowmen t-shirts to be worn as they decorated the tree, but it was cool. She didn't outwardly complain about much except when the nineteen-sixties <em>Alvin And The Chipmunks<em> Christmas album was played, because that shit, no matter what volume it was listened to was annoying. She's also a sucker and easily manipulated by a certain redhead whose smiles, kisses and hugs melts her entire being faster than Frosty The Snowman on a warm spring day and because Crazy Christmas Chloe is cute.

Despite all the antics and the incident involving a weird song about the thirty-seven days of Christmas sung by "Chloe the Caroler" outside her door while holding their Chinese takeout and a six pack of beer, Beca has still lead somewhat of a normal routine. She has a pretty fucking awesome girlfriend who just gets her and knows that when she's in vacation mode she's not a fully functioning adult before ten.

This morning though as Beca grabs Chloe's pillow and smashes it against the side of her head to drown out the clamor of pots and pans colliding with her kitchen floor, probably isn't one of those sleep in late type of mornings. When it happens again, Beca blindly reaches for her phone, sticks it under the pillow and groans at the illuminated time, a quarter till nine. Pushing the duvet off she dragged herself out of bed she made the decision that whatever Chloe was doing probably could've waited at least another hour.

Padding into the kitchen in search of a strong cup of coffee Beca stopped mid-stride seeing her girlfriend pulling a pan of freshly baked sugar cookies from the oven. All her previous grievances flew out the window because as previously established, she's a slut for sugar cookies. And seeing various trays cooling around her kitchen she couldn't help but grin, she was so eating some of these for breakfast.

"Oh look, Santa's little helper's awake," Chloe stated easing another pan, with what Beca thought looked like snowmen shapes, into the oven.

Stepping fully into the kitchen Beca tilted a mixing bowl so she could see its contents, "I'll forgive the short joke, purely because I _love_ it when you bake."

Over the years Beca has found like a Cracker Jack Box full of hidden things that Chloe's like really fucking good at, but doesn't tell anyone. And one of those prizes is baking and Beca's not talking about slapping a vat of premade cookie dough on a baking sheet and tossing it in the oven. Nope, Chloe makes her stuff from scratch and every type of dessert that's made always looks like something straight out of a Martha Stewart catalogue.

"Awe thanks babe," Chloe grinned, shutting the oven door with her hip. Skipping over she gave a quick kiss, "Morning, love ya."

"Love you too," Scooping a huge piece of raw cookie dough onto her finger Beca eyed it briefly before licking it off, "You're cookies are the shit."

Opening a cabinet Chloe removed two coffee cups and poured them each a glass, "Cream?"

"Please…"

"Oh," Chloe picked up a plate of cookies and held it out, "These are the duds," Removing Beca's fingers from a batch of green icing she laughed, "You can eat these now."

"Yes! Best girlfriend ever," Taking the plate Beca picked up a crooked Christmas tree and bit the top off, "When can I have the real deal," She asked between chews.

"Later tonight," Adding cream and sugar Chloe watched Beca hop onto the counter, shove an overcooked candy cane shaped cookie in her mouth and reach for a cup, "Or tomorrow…"

Dunking the half eaten cookie in her coffee Beca raised an eyebrow, "What why?"

"Because once I'm done baking, we're decorating them together and while the icing sets," Chloe watched the piece of cookie get dramatically swallowed, "Then we'll go have lunch…"

Beca watched Chloe open a pantry door and pullout a big box of gingerbread cookies and a couple containers of premade icing. She didn't know what that meant, instead she asked herself when and how that stuff got in her kitchen because she doesn't remember it there yesterday.

"After that," Holding up a finger Chloe took a sip of coffee, "We're going to Dylan's Candy Bar to stock up on necessities we'll need for our gingerbread building competition tonight."

"Can I use Pop Rocks for my driveway?"

"It's entirely up to you, do whatever you want."

"Yes," Beca gave a fist pump, she was already formulating a plan for the sickest house ever, "I'm so gonna kick your ass the whole way down the gingerbread block."

Beca looked really excited to do this, but that's how the last few days have gone and Chloe couldn't be happier. It's not that they didn't have a great time any other day of the week, it's just that this Christmas is special and exponentially better because her ultimate crush loves her just as much as she loves her ultimate crush. Oh and it also helps that Beca's one spectacular and incredible girlfriend who she doesn't have to daydream about kissing anymore.

Moving between a set of swinging legs Chloe ran her hands up Beca's thighs and smirked, "I think I'll give you a run for your money."

"Never," Beca confidently stated stilling Chloe's wandering fingers, "Remember I'm a grownup who plays with Legos."

"How can I forget, you bought that three hundred dollar Ghostbusters Headquarters set and you've been working on for months." Chloe about keeled over in laughter when Beca suggested they build it together. She knows the real reason it was bought was because her girlfriend secretly likes the movies, but doesn't want to admit it.

"It's close to five thousand pieces, it's hard," Beca defended.

Chloe pecked annoyed lips, "Ok…"

Biting her lip Beca got an interesting idea, "So, since we're building separate houses for this competition, do you think we can do one together? We can set up like a little Christmas village and display it for the rest of the week, then you can take them with you to your parents place."

Chloe wasn't expecting such a timid question and to be honest it sounded like a fun couple's activity so she thought why not, "I'd like that, it'll be ours."

"Yeah…" Beca gave an easy kiss that kind of tasted like sugar cookies. Resting her cheek against the top of Chloe's head she questioned, "Wait who's the judge in this competition, even though it's fairly obvious I'll win."

Laughing Chloe wrapped her arms loosely around Beca's waist and maneuvered her fingers under the grey t-shirt. Her girlfriend was still warm from crawling out of bed and she was completely content standing here and absorbing that feeling. Sure she touched Beca whenever possible before they were together, but now she _touches_ Beca in a way that's unrestricted and unhindered by pent up emotions. And Beca let's her do it without a flinch or muscle tense like everyone else gets when invading that personal bubble. She's the only one allowed to draw patterns on an arm or run her palms against smooth skin whenever she wants.

"Hey Chlo," Beca hummed feeling thumbs trace figure eights above her hips and a head tuck under her chin. The embrace was simple and loving and she loves how they fit together perfectly and how good this feels, "This is nice and I love you."

"I love you too…"

"But you never answered my question…"

Happily sighing she pressed a couple quick kisses to Beca's neck before pulling back, "My parents, they want to help celebrate our Christmas day with an early dinner, do you mind?"

"Of course not it'll be fun."

"Good cause I'm also making them give you a ride to the airport the next day, I'm heading home with them and it's on our way. Besides I want to be with you until the very last second," Seeing a peculiar face Chloe knew exactly what was on Beca's mind, "Don't worry, they have a party to go to that night and will sleep at my apartment. It'll still be us until the next morning…"

"That's not, I mean…" Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing at the semi-horrified expression and rambling, "I didn't expect, well I did, but…" Beca's face was getting redder by the second, "They're going to _know_ what we're doing, then they'll look at me in a disapproving way the whole car ride because I defiled their daughter and I won't be able to hide it because I'm so bad a lying under pressure…"

Hands were gesturing wildly and the tone was high pitched and nervous and now Chloe felt bad for finding the situation funny when it was clearly distressing Beca.

"Baby calm down," Stilling the flailing hands Chloe gave a gentle smile which was a stark contrast to the completely terrified one she was seeing, "They're probably fully aware of what goes on," That wasn't entirely true, her mom is her best friend and has known from the beginning. It's not something that's openly discussed, it's always kind of just been common knowledge that neither brings up or asks questions about, "I promise they won't say anything…"

"I'm sorry, its just that…" Beca let out a breath blowing stray strands of hair out of her face. It's not like they just started having sex or that she's intentionally being squeamish because she's not ashamed, but it's strange knowing _that's_ why Chloe's parents are purposely avoiding them, "I'm being weird, but I'm just…I don't know private I guess, I'm sorry."

"That's ok," Chloe reassured pecking Beca's lips. When it's just the two of them Beca Mitchell has no qualms about discussing the topic or letting the sexual innuendos fly, but that's where the line's drawn. What she's learned is that Beca has this beautifully expressive side when it comes to that, "Don't _ever_ apologize, I like how you reserve that side for me."

Chloe always knew the right things to say to her, linking their fingers Beca gave a small smile, "I just don't want them thinking that's what our whole relationship is based on."

"Did you want to stop," Chloe teasingly asked raising an eyebrow trying to lighten the mood.

"Having sex," Beca stopped to clarify, "With you…" She vehemently shook her head making Chloe giggle, "Hell no, besides I don't think I can."

Kissing a cheek Chloe grinned letting out a relieved, "Thank god, I don't think I can handle not getting any and having to see your hot self every day."

"How did we not jump each other in college," Beca laughed at how oblivious they were and how the self restraint she had back then doesn't exist any more since they actually started sleeping together, "Because up until eight months ago I never fully understood how sexually frustrated I was."

"Me too," Their sexual chemistry was off the charts and it was downright comical how they can't keep their hands off each other. Patting a cheek Chloe grinned, "It's definitely made you less grumpy."

Beca understood that, "I don't see how anyone can be grumpy when they have a healthy sex life."

"We most certainly have that," Chloe laughed because it was more like they were jumping each other every chance they got.

Beca's features softened remembering how this whole little discussion started, "You do know that's not the only way I show you how much I love you."

"Well it's one pretty spectacular and epic way," Chloe got a slight eye roll and chuckle for that because neither could deny it, "But I get what you mean and you want my parents to know that too."

"Basically yea," Beca shrugged, "I want them to see I'm not just some horny asshole, because I'm committed to you and us."

"I know and they see that too," Chloe smiled, she completely understood all her girlfriends reservations, "They'd never think anything bad especially with the way you take care of me," This was the first serious relationship for either of them and Beca was still struggling with making a good impression, even though she'd already made a pretty damn good one years ago, "They just want me to be happy and _you_ make me happy."

"You make me happy too Chlo," Beca ran her thumbs along the underside of her girlfriends wrists, "Happier than I've ever been."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Beca whispered draping Chloe's arms around her neck and leaning in closer, "Even if my apartment looks like Santa killed a couple elves and the cinnamon smell will linger in my couch cushions for months."

Chloe let out a snort of laughter and playfully bumped their noses together and inched forward mumbling, "You love it," Before connecting their lips.

"At first," Beca said between slow, unrushed kisses, "Years ago…" Cupping Chloe's cheeks she took a breath and tilted her head to dive in for another. Chloe's tongue tasted like hazelnut coffee this time and the soft moan only made her deepen it, "It was kinda frightening," She whispered through labored breathing against swollen lips after separating after the oven timer went off. Opening her eyes she licked her lips, "But yeah I kind of do love it now, because it's you," She grinned bouncing her ankles against the cabinets watching Chloe move away from her and towards the oven, "And I love everything about you."

Picking up a couple potholders Chloe winked, "I love you too babe," Opening the oven door she slid the baking sheet out and motioned to the counter, "Get your cute butt down, I need the space."

"Yes ma'am," Beca laughed taking her plate and hopping off the counter just in time for her vacated spot to be replaced with a hot pan of cookies. Reaching out, her hand got smacked away, "Jesus!"

"I told you eat the duds…"

"Fine," Beca sulked shoving half a Christmas tree in her mouth. As she chewed her eyes followed Chloe around the room until they landed on a stack of cookie cutters, "Hey, you make any reindeer shaped ones yet?"

"Nope…"

"Can I do them," And it was like Chloe had just been given an early Christmas present because before Beca knew it a rolling pin was set aside and she was being dragged towards what she calls the cookie stamping station, "I'll take that as a yes," Seconds later she was positioned next to a bag of powdered sugar and handed the cutout, "Ok show me what technique to use, I'm at your mercy."

"This is going to be so much fun," Chloe happily sang picking a handful of powdered sugar and sprinkling it on the dough in front of Beca.

"Unless you want me on decorating duty," Beca faked a cough while batting away the fine white mist of sugar floating through the air.

Kissing a cheek Chloe grinned, picking up another cutter she demonstrated the proper way and pressure to apply to cut the perfect cookie, "No, no…remember that's our next Christmas Extravaganza activity."

"Ok…" Smirking Beca twirled the cookie cutter around her finger, "Hey Chlo…" She waited until their eyes met before placing her hand in the powdered sugar, "You got something right," She indiscreetly rubbed her hand in it until it was completely coated in white, "Here…" Reaching out she squeezed Chloe's right boob, leaving a white handprint on the dark maroon t-shirt.

Chloe was stunned while Beca cackled obnoxiously beside her, looking down she grabbed a handful of powdered sugar and Beca's face immediately dropped as she ran it though her fingers with purpose, "You're going to pay for that you bitch!"

"Shit…" Was the only word Beca got out before the hand connected with her face.

A few minutes later Beca knew she looked completely ridiculous covered in powdered sugar leaving white footprints trailing across the carpet behind her as she opened her apartment door. After apologizing to a half awake neighbor about the level of noise and promising to keep it down she silently laughed all the way back to the kitchen.

Hip checking Chloe, Beca moved back to her spot and nonchalantly stated, "You owe him a plate of cookies as punishment."

"Why?"

"Because I told him you started it…"

* * *

><p>After yesterday's fiasco with the gingerbread houses, Beca finally acknowledged defeat when hers and Chloe's were standing side by side. As usual Chloe's looked professional and hers looked like it was created by an eight year old. She stood no chance in hell of winning, the only thing she was getting from Katherine Beale was pity points and a hard time. Her house was lopsided and the Skittles shingles might've worked if she hadn't eaten a handful during the process, but she'd made it work by adding jellybeans and it looked decent.<p>

However when they built their house together it had been awesome, Chloe had been so patient, showing her tricks and giving her tips that Beca never wanted the night to end. They'd stayed up way past midnight drinking wine and laughing and by the end of the bottle, Chloe was in her lap adding the finishing touches with candy cane light poles. It was far from perfect, but in the grand scheme of things it didn't matter because they'd done it together and it was a whole lot of fun.

Beca had to admit, she was having so much fun spending this week with Chloe doing all kinds of random shit. Their days were busy, but the amount of laughter and food and fun has easily made it stress free and casual. Plus it's just nice spending time with her crazy and spontaneous girlfriend who refuses to let her lounge on the couch, watch Netflix and eat takeout. It seriously makes her slip further in love and for once in her life she's not even going to try and stop it because she's already in over her head, but in a good way. She pretty much can't wait to spend the rest of her life with Chloe Beale, now all she needs is to find the right time and way to say that without making it sound like a marriage proposal. She's not there yet, she doesn't even know if they are there yet, but she eventually will be and she can't wait.

"What did you find Bec," Chloe giggled sliding up beside her girlfriend who seemed to have zoned out looking at the two wooden nutcrackers in her hands.

"Oh," Lifting the leaver on the back of one of the nutcrackers Beca made its jaw move with a grin, "These are so cool, don't you think?"

For the past couple hours they'd been wandering in and out of booths at a Christmas market Chloe found on the internet. It had all sorts of things for sale, from handmade arts and crafts to specialty foods and wine. Unfortunately she had to drag Beca away from the booth selling vinyl records otherwise she'd let her Christmas gifts slip and she'd been doing so good at keeping it a secret. However, twenty minutes ago they'd entered a holiday shop full of unique Christmas knick-knacks and she'd wandered over to a set wood carved elves playing hockey when Beca began closely scrutinizing a display case full of nutcrackers in various sizes and themes.

Beca had been very cute, chatting and joking as the little old lady unlocked the case and pointed out a few of her favorites. Eventually Beca was left to make a decision on her own and Chloe could tell, just by the creased brow barely visible below a blue beanie, that a tough decision was being made. The same four had been picked up then set back down about fifty times.

"They really are," Chloe laughed as she was handed the one looking like Dumbledore so Beca could closely inspect a German man dressed in an Oktoberfest outfit holding a beer and pretzel, "I think you found a winner."

Beca turned the nutcracker so it faced her girlfriend, "Man I don't know which to get…"

"You are so cute," Chloe looped her arm through Beca's and pressed three quick kisses to a cheek. On the forth Beca surprised her by tilting her head and briefly joining their lips, "That was smooth Mitchell."

Beca loved the breathy laugh that got and she gave that wink Chloe loved, "In college that was always on a list of things I constantly wanted to do with you."

Chloe grinned widely, she must've kissed Beca a thousand times like that back then and knowing Beca wanted to turn and kiss her every time was kind of mind blowing, "You know we can check more things off that list if you want?"

"Cool, but…" The underlying seductive tone was there, just barely but it was there, and Beca decided to play along. Leaning closer she spoke low, "Then we'd never leave the bedroom."

"Hmm," Chloe bit her lip, "Can't say I'd complain."

"I didn't think you would."

"Later, now make up your mind slowpoke," Chloe flirtatiously reprimanded lightly kicking her girlfriends backside, "It's time to move on, we've got five blocks of Christmas lights to cover before the piece de resistance…The tree at Rockefeller Center!"

"Ok, ok bossy," Beca shot a playful glare, swatting away the offending foot, "I'll quit being indecisive."

"But don't stop being _sexy_," Chloe backed out of the small booth blowing kisses. Seeing reddening cheeks was completely adorable and only made her press further, "Does my super-duper hot girlfriend want some hot chocolate for the road?" She singsonged getting a nod and shooing motion from a flustered Beca Mitchell, "I'm warning you now, if you haven't made a purchase in five minutes, I'm singing Jingle Bells at the top of my lungs until you do."

Not even thinking about it Beca slammed both nutcrackers down next to the register and sympathetically smiled at the clerk who was lightly laughing, "I'm sorry about her, someone spiked her spiked Christmas punch."

"New relationship," The lady asked wrapping Beca's purchases in bubble wrap.

"Nope…"

"So threats about singing in a crowded places doesn't scare you?"

Beca just gave a headshake while digging through her wallet as the lady read out the total.

Handing the credit card over Beca shrugged, "Unfortunately not, she's a music teacher, so spontaneous singing is inevitable…" Tapping the pen against the counter she followed it up with, "And I've known all about her crazy antics years before we started dating…"

The lady handed over the card with a chuckle, "At least you know what you're getting into."

Grinning Beca knew there was no other person she'd rather deal with on a daily basis than that crazy redhead. Resting a cheek against her hand she laughed too, "She is absolutely amazing and the best part of my life."

Beca fought back an eye roll at her dreamy tone and comment, it sounded so cliché, but it was all true.

"You two are such a delight together," The older lady slid the receipt across the counter as the brunette blushed mumbling something she didn't quite understand, "Her eyes light up in a unique way when she looks at you."

Beca paused mid-signature to look up with a smile, she knew exactly what was being talked about all to well, "So I've been told, I wish I saw sooner, but whatever, I won in the end."

The two turned hearing the faint sound of Jingle Bells coming from a redhead holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate and looking at her watch, "I think you're about to be serenaded."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Beca laughed finishing her signature and grabbing her bag, "She's on a Christmas crack high, I just deal with it, because I love her."

"I love you too babe," Chloe voice drifted in making everyone laugh before starting the song.

"And on that note," Beca adjusted her beanie as the sounds of Jingle Bells floated into the shop. Backing away she gave a little wave, "I'm out, thanks for all the help."

Stepping into the crowded walkway Beca soundly kissed her girlfriend in an effort to silence the singing. It didn't work though, they just ended up laughing because Chloe didn't even falter, she kept right on singing, although a little muffled, against their connected lips.

Pulling back Chloe grinned handing over a cup of hot chocolate, "Ready to end our Christmas Eve date in style?"

"Lead the way," Beca took a sip from her cup, "Did you put two marshmallows in here," She skeptically asked.

"As if I'd forget," Chloe looped their arms together and started dragging her girlfriend towards the exit.

"Awesome, I'll keep you around."

"Damn right you will!"

* * *

><p>Chloe's plan to see as many buildings decorated in Christmas lights as they could was a success and twenty minutes ago they'd finally made it to Rockefeller Center. She's never actually seen the city's yearly tree in person, but the sheer size was enough to put a kink in her neck. There must be a million multi-colored lights hanging on its branches and the star at the top looked like it weighed five hundred pounds due to the amount of crystals it was covered in. This was definitely one of the highlights of the night judging by the hundreds of pictures each of them have taken.<p>

Speaking of her super cute girlfriend, Chloe hadn't seen her since they'd taken a couple pictures together then separated to take some on their own. Standing on her tiptoes she scanned the top of the small crowd in search of the familiar blue hand knitted beanie that was turned up at the edges and sporting a fluffy retro bobble flopping around on top, it's Beca's favorite and it's also the one she loves to steal. When she didn't see it or the traditional black pea coat she moved to the opposite side of the tree.

Rescanning the crowd Chloe spotted Beca leaning against the railing overlooking an ice skating rink. With a grin she made her way over, "There you are…"

Beca felt arms snake around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder, "Yep, here I am," She said giving a chaste kiss to the corner of Chloe's mouth, pulling back she chuckled, "Your nose is freezing."

"And your kisses are warm," Chloe replied moving to the spot open next to Beca, "Can I have another?"

"As if you had to ask," Wetting her lips Beca drew Chloe closer by the scarf and they met each other halfway. The kiss was short and loving yet she still felt like she needed to take her coat off, Chloe always seemed to do that to her. Breaking away she watched blue eyes flutter open, "I love kissing you, so I'm always willing and able to kiss you whenever possible. Plus…" She rubbed her lips together tasting the peppermint flavor lip balm she knew was applied sometime recently, "I kinda forgot my Chapstick and you always have extra, so it was a twofer."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed, "You could've just asked, I would've let you use mine."

"No gross…"

"How's that gross," Tugging on a jacket pocket Chloe inched her girlfriend closer.

"Dude there's just _things_ you don't share," Beca said with a straight face and even tone. She swears Chloe's eyes were twinkling just like the Christmas lights, "It's like sharing a toothbrush or socks."

Chloe knew that was a pet peeve, it always has been, and she loves teasing about it any chance she gets, "So let me ask you this," Slipping her arms through Beca's she settled them loosely around the brunette's waist, with a pervy smile she whispered, "How is that _gross_, when you go down on me on a regular basis?"

For once Beca was glad she could actually blame her red cheeks on the cold, "It's just different ok, besides you never seem to question that," What the hell she could throw out the sexual references just as fast as Chloe, "In fact earlier this week you kinda begged for it."

Sneaking her hands into back pockets, Chloe gave an indiscreet ass squeeze making Beca squeak out a surprised protest and shift her eyes around nervously, "Well what can I say, you're not only the best girlfriend I've ever had, but you're also…"

"Hold that thought," Beca smiled, fishing her vibrating phone from her jacket pocket. She'd gotten a text from her mom after sending a picture of them standing in front of the Christmas tree asking if they could Facetime for a few minutes. Flipping the phone around she let Chloe read the name, "Can we chat for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Chloe nodded, "I'll just go take a few more pictures while you do."

Grabbing a hand as it retreated away Beca shook her head, "She wants to see you too, you know to wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Are you sure?" Getting a nod Chloe put on a bright smile and moved in closer, "How do I look?"

Chloe hadn't met Beca's mom in person yet and they'd only spoken briefly on Skype twice, but that didn't make her any less nervous even after Beca assured her that Sarah Matthews thought she was cool. She and Beca are seriously dating and meeting someone's parents isn't a joke anymore. She can't just float through it without a care in the world like all those other times, this was different, those people she'd never see again. So until they actually meet, in person, and she can fully judge Sarah's reactions, she'll continue to be apprehensive about saying the right thing.

"You're always beautiful," Seeing the hesitation and nervousness Beca laced their fingers together, "My mom's laidback, so don't worry, just be you," She gave a quick kiss then held up the phone to hit the green accept button. A few seconds later a face popped into view, "Hi mom."

"Beca," Sarah smiled at her daughter then shifted her gaze, "Hello Chloe nice to see you."

"You too, Dr. Matthews," Chloe chimed in trying not to sound to chipper while disguising her uneasiness.

The older brunette laughed, "Please, you know you can call me Sarah."

"Right sorry," Chloe gave an apologetic smile, but got a reassuring hand squeeze, "Merry Christmas."

"And the same to you," Sarah happily replied, "What're you two up to tonight?"

"Well this one," Beca motioned to her girlfriend with a head tilt, "Dragged me out to look at Christmas lights under the pretense of getting dinner and a beer," Hearing two different sets of laughter she added, "Still haven't got that beer."

Chloe nudged a shoulder, "Hey I got you a hot chocolate and a kiss."

Sarah brightly smiled at the couple, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your date."

"Actually tonight's our Christmas eve date," Beca grinned, "Since I leave in two days the girlfriend here," Her face reddened when Chloe pecked her cheek, because she knew she'd get teased for it later, "Surprised me with a whole week of activities to celebrate our first official Christmas together and tomorrow we finally get to give out presents, then have an early dinner with her parents."

"Did you get her something nice," Sarah's question was serious, but Chloe heard the hint of sarcasm, like mother like daughter she thought.

"Yes mother," Beca passively replied rolling her eyes while Chloe softly giggled beside her, "And if she wasn't here, I'd tell you what it is, but you'll have to wait."

"Well you're no fun…"

"That's what I've been told all week," Beca deadpanned

Chloe was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement, "See your mom agrees with me, Sarah she won't even give me a hint."

"Duh that's why it's called a surprise Chlo," Beca knew she had the best gift, Chloe had no idea it what it was because for the last two months she'd specifically asked questions about something totally different to throw off any suspicions. Chloe was absolutely going to love this gift, they must've looked at it a thousand times every time they entered an electronics store, "I've even caught her snooping."

"You said I being was frustratingly cute."

"Only because you gave me puppy dog eyes and a pout when I called you out."

There was no doubt about it, between the looks, the smiles and body language, Sarah knew her daughter was in love. She was happy the two found their way to each other because Chloe was immensely good for Beca in so many ways. She couldn't wait to meet the person who'd stolen her daughter's heart and personally give the biggest thank you possible for bringing back the fun and loving side of Beca she always knew was there, but had gotten lost in the mix.

"So yeah, if I come home _girlfriendless_ and all mopey you'll know why," Beca gave a solemn frown into the camera, "It means _she_," Her mom was laughing and she had a feeling Chloe was sticking her tongue out at her yet she just kept up her expressionless face, "Dumped my ass because _she_ couldn't wait like twelve hours to open her gifts."

"Well ok then," Sarah laughed as she pointed into the camera, "Just don't wake me up making angry mixes at three in the morning."

Chloe turned to fully face the phone, "I'm glad I'm not the only one she wakes up with her erratic sleep patterns and blaring music."

"I'm not erratic," Beca defended reeling back slightly, "I just get an idea and I don't want to lose it."

"Babe get serious," Chloe bluntly stated silencing her girlfriend, "I found you four days ago in front of your laptop at five-thirty in the morning wearing a t-shirt, _one_ sock holding a can of Dr. Pepper just," She broke their grasp and used air quotes, "Jotting down a few notes."

"And what did you say, do you know what she said mom," Beca raised an eyebrow at the camera waiting for some type of acknowledgement. When all she got a shrug she continued on, she wasn't losing this battle, "She _claimed_ she was cold and wanted me to come back to bed so we could cuddle."

Chloe smugly smiled, "Actually Sarah I asked for _my_ shirt back, then to cuddle."

"Oh whatever," Beca hid her smile behind a huff of frustration, "I'm sorry I was half asleep and picked the first one up off the floor I could find," She briefly paused, anxiety creeping up as she realized what she'd just revealed to her own mother. She all but said they'd been naked in bed together before she could even think about silencing her fucking mouth. Coughing and hyperventilating all at once she managed a weak, "I m-meant a-after," She took a couple wheezing breaths, "After I took a shower, because we," She gestured wildly between her and Chloe, "Were fully clothed way before that, in fact, a pillow separated us. It was cold outside I couldn't make her sleep on the couch like she usually does when she spends the night," Taking a few steadying breaths she closed her eyes and let more stupidness fly right out of her mouth, "Because you know we're totally celibate, no hanky-panky going on between us."

Chloe wanted to help, but all she could do was just stand there in stunned silence, with a blush running up her cheeks faster than ever before, as the verbal vomit continued to flow from Beca Mitchell's mouth faster than hot lava down the side of a volcano. If Beca didn't want her parents knowing they were having sex, then the mere thought of Sarah Matthews finding out was probably equal to or greater than that level of embarrassment. Yet the nonsense just kept coming and Chloe wanted to smack a hand over Beca's mouth, but she didn't even think that would help. Beca's so called nervous twitch has always been rambling with an extreme case of rambling _and_ cursing, which she's silently thanking god it hadn't gotten that far yet.

Sarah's voice eventually broke all the tension and both girl's movements stilled at the stern, "Rebeca Mitchell!"

"Yes ma'am," The brunette shyly said with downcast eyes.

"We are living in the twenty-first century not the eighteen hundreds, I'm aware of what goes on and you're an adult," Sarah fought back a smile and laughter, it was like she was seeing toddler Beca in trouble again, "Now unless you want to talk about your sex life," She watched her daughter frightfully shake her head no, "Good, then cut the bullshit and let's get back on topic."

"Ok…" Beca let out the breath she'd been holding for what seemed like a solid two minutes, until her thoughts were interrupted by an outburst of laughter from her girlfriend. She couldn't tell if it was nervous or mocking or a mixture of both, but when she looked over and saw the huge grin she had her answer, "What the fuck is so funny Beale?"

"You're mom just owned you," Chloe was clutching her side and could hardly breathe, but eventually said, "She's totally got your number."

"See Chloe you're not the only one who can wrangle Beca," Sarah stated proudly.

"When we meet can I get some pointers," Chloe asked as Beca grumbled.

Picking up a pen Sarah waved it, "I'll start a list."

"Whatever," Beca shifted on her feet, "So guess what Christmassy thing we're doing next mom?"

Beca was so trying to change the subject, but was grasping for straws and Chloe knew that and she couldn't stop her grin from growing, "Oh do tell her baby."

Chloe was toying with her, but Beca was going to flip the tables and instead of following Chloe's lead like she'd been doing all week, she was going to take it and run. They were going to do something so totally cheesy and romantic and couplely that it just screamed Christmas spirit and Chloe was going to love it.

"Well we're in Rockefeller Center, it's Christmas, so we're going to do what everyone else is," Beca paused to glance between her phone and Chloe building the anticipation through silence, "We're going ice skating!"

"Well that sounds like fun," Sarah added knowing that was one of their favorite things to do together, they went all the time before Beca went off to college, they even have a family tradition of going Christmas Day then go home and have dinner, "Did Beca ever tell you she has her own skates here in Portland?"

How the hell was Chloe supposed to compete with that? Ice skating wasn't her forte, like at all, and she tried to not let her face fall to reveal how scared she really was. Instead she plastered on a half smile and kissed Beca's cheek, it was all in vein because she was never very good at hiding her fears, because Beca's eyes said that she knew.

"I can't wait," Chloe added in an upbeat tone relinking their fingers and putting Beca at ease.

After that Beca spent the next few minutes filling her mother in on everything they'd done this week. Chloe just smiled and nodded adding little bits and pieces to the conversation to make it sound like nothing was wrong, even though her heart was beating out of her chest. Finally Beca wrapped things up by confirming flights and stating they needed to go because it was time for their ice skating adventure.

Stepping closer to Beca, Chloe gave a smile and wave, "Bye Sarah and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Sarah replied, "Beca I'll see you in a couple days and please bring some of those cookies you rave about."

"I will, Chloe already made me set some aside for you," Beca grinned that was one of a handful of stipulations set before they even started the decorating process.

"Oh and Beca," Sarah tried to sound stern pointing into the camera, but couldn't hide her smirk, "Please take care of that girl, she's one of the good ones, she puts up with all your shit," That earned a dramatic eye roll from her daughter and a laugh from the redhead in question.

Beca swears her mom is constantly out to embarrass her whenever possible. Scratching the back of her neck she looked up and gave Chloe a lopsided smile, "I know mom and I will," She paused to let out a sigh and squeezed her girlfriend's hand, "I kinda love her a lot."

"Good…"

"Bye mom, see you soon," With a final wave Beca ended the call and turned to Chloe, "So that was my mom."

Chloe nodded letting out a relieved breath, it was starting to get easier to talk to Beca's mom, well minus the whole sex conversation they disastrously tried to avoid, "Yes it was, you two are pretty similar it's kind of cool, you're much cuter though…

"Well thanks I guess."

"How'd I do, do you think she liked me?"

Beca started leading them away from the Christmas tree and around the skating rink, "You did perfect and how can she not like you," Stopping at the stairs leading down to the entrance she gave a reassuring kiss, "You are like a golden ray of effervescent sunshine that brightens everyone's day when you smile," That made Chloe laugh and visibly relax for a few seconds, "Besides you're like totally hot, she's probably still amazed that I scored someone so completely out of my league."

"And you think I didn't," Giving another kiss Chloe and whispered, "God you've got so much swagger that it turns my brain and insides to mush. You, Beca Mitchell, everything about you is so fucking hot and don't get me started on what's under those clothes because I will drag you home so I can become reacquainted with it."

"Thanks," Beca shyly smiled swallowing the lump in her throat. It was still kind of bizarre hearing Chloe say she was hot, it wasn't bad, but it was something she was still trying to get used to. Hell it'll probably be something she never gets used to, because only a handful of people have ever said that to her. Starting down the stairs she tugged on their joined hands, "Now, quit checking out my ass and let's go skating."

"Oh ok…" Chloe replied following closely behind.

Chloe had silently been hoping that she'd distracted Beca enough to forget about the whole ice skating thing, but yeah that didn't happen. Even as she tears her eyes away from Beca's perfectly shaped ass and scolds herself for getting this turned on at the thought of running her hands all over Beca's body, her fear of ice skating is dangling in the back of her mind. But as she looks at the looming ice in front of her everything comes full circle and she begins to desperately try and come up with a believable excuse not to set foot on it.

* * *

><p>The whole time standing in line for their skates Beca was getting a weird vibe. Not a whole lot was said after they entered the building and found a bench for them to sit on and it was worrying. Usually when Chloe's excited about something she's never done about a billion questions are asked, but this was the exact opposite. She just chalked it up to the claustrophobic feel of the room and people shuffling in and out of the small space. Hell the kids jumping and screaming in anticipation was enough to make her feel jittery. Once they were outside she knew things would settle down and they'd enjoy themselves.<p>

Thanking the guy and taking the locker number, Beca started making her way back towards her girlfriend. Chloe was looking very un-Chloe-like with her legs furiously bouncing and a strand of red hair twisted around her finger. It was bothering because there was something Chloe wasn't telling her.

Placing the skates in front of them Beca sat and stilled the bouncy knee, "Chlo," Eyes darted to hers then to the ground, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Chloe curtly replied. Taking a breath she added, "I'm good, everything's good."

That version of _I'm fine_ was forced, Chloe rarely ever answered any question like that.

"You're acting weird, tell me what's wrong," Beca gently ran her thumb over a kneecap trying to get some type of clarification, "I didn't mean to change your plans, I just…" Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed, "I wanted to do something nice for _you_ since you've gone out of your way to make this whole week special for us," Dropping her hand she fidgeted with a button on her jacket, "I'm sorry I should've asked you first."

Damn, on top of struggling with being scared Chloe could now add guilt to the top of the list. Glancing up she saw the hurt look and it killed her, "Hey don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, I promise this is all me," Trying to lighten the mood she added, "Sometimes you're just _too_ perfect of a girlfriend."

Beca watched Chloe slump against the wall and give a smile that looked more timid than anything, "Well can you give me clue about what's wrong, because obviously it's not my girlfriend skills," She heard a little chuckle at the joke, "Do you not want to do this, because we don't have too."

Looking at the ceiling Chloe let out a slow breath, "It's not that I don't, I'm just really pretty terrified right now," Eyes connecting with Beca she saw a softness and understanding in them that made her feel better, "Not really of the activity, it's mainly the whole falling and getting hurt part."

"Ok," Shifting on the bench Beca drummed her fingertips against her thighs, "So you've never done it," She always figured every kid had done some form of skating when they were younger, "That's ok I can work with that."

"No," Chloe shook her head, "I have, once when I was two."

That wasn't a whole lot of information and Beca was really trying to be understanding, but Chloe was acting just a little bit like her by shutting down. She isn't used to Chloe to being so closed off, whatever happened must've been traumatizing and it looked like she was going to have to pry out the information. She was kind of getting a dose of her own medicine and it really made her rethink her own actions the next time she gets upset about something.

"Chlo," Beca scooted closer taking her girlfriends hand between hers, "I love you and you know you can tell me anything, I just want to make this right."

Reaching up Chloe traced the scar peeking out below her beanie, she needed to say something, Beca deserved an explanation, "Ever wonder how I got this?"

"You told me you fell."

"I did," Dropping her hand Chloe loosened her scarf and swallowed the lump growing in her throat, "My grandpa let go of me for five seconds so my mom could get a picture and I tripped knocking my head against a sharp edge of the railing."

"You mean to tell me _The Admiral_," Beca stressed the last word making the redhead smile. She'd met Chloe's grandfather at the Beale's Fourth of July party and that's what she was jokingly informed her to call him. He was Katherine's father and a retired rear admiral who went to the Naval Academy and had been stationed all over the world before eventually taking a teaching position at his alma mater. He had awesome stories and was absolutely hilarious, "He let his prized grandbaby get hurt," She clutched a hand to her chest, Chloe was his only granddaughter and obviously the favorite, "I find that hard to believe."

Chloe laughed, "Well it's true and every time I see him he asks me how my head is…"

Chloe didn't remember much about the accident, she gets a majority of the story from her parents, but the only thing she does remember the blood and pain. Her grandfather was up for a visit and had the grand idea to take her and her brother ice skating. It was the first time they'd ever done it so they mainly stuck close to the railing slowly working their way around. Everything was going good and she was skating while holding tight to his hands when her mom decided it was picture time. She was barely moving, but when her hands were let go and she tried to skate and smile at the same time her feet got tangled together and she tripped hitting her head against the railing positioned at just the right height.

"So yeah I ended up with fourteen stitches and a scrapped chin," Chloe finished her story in one long breath as Beca gently rubbed her palm with a thumb, "And ever since that day, I haven't gone near an ice or roller skating rink."

No wonder Chloe was all panicky, Beca could see how getting hurt at such a young age would make anyone scared the next time they were faced with it. Chloe didn't really talk about the scar so she pictured something totally different.

Lifting Chloe's hand, Beca pressed a kiss to the back of it, "I'm really sorry, I saw the doubt on when I surprised you, I should've said something then. Instead I dragged you down here and made everything stressful."

"Babe you didn't know," Chloe inched forward to gave a kiss, the last thing she wanted was for Beca to beat herself up about this. It wasn't her intention to not mention something this huge, it just never crossed her mind and it wasn't really a conversation starter, "And I didn't realize I'd still be this freaked out, because it happened so long ago."

"Well," Scratching her neck Beca came up with the perfect solution, "How about instead we go and check out the Bergdorf holiday windows then swing by FAO Schwarz and mess around on the big piano."

"You're just looking for an excuse to go to a toy store."

"And you know I'll buy you a teddy bear since I know you're a sucker for theirs," Beca laughed, although she wouldn't mind stopping by the giant Lego section just to see what was new.

The idea was very sweet and Chloe's heart beat double time at how thoughtful and considerate Beca was being. If it was anyone else they'd be poking fun at her for something that was seemingly inconsequential, but not Beca. Beca is amazing and isn't like other people she's dated, she just rolls with the punches and that's why she has the best girlfriend in the entire world.

Standing Beca stretched out her back before kneeling down, "I'll just go return these and we can go."

"No," Stilling the hands gathering up the skates Chloe lightly tugged on Beca's jacket, "First we're going skating."

Seeing the semi-worried smile Beca shook her head, "No we're not, trust me I'm completely fine with walking right out of here."

"I know you are," Chloe lightly stroked Beca's cheeks, "I think I'm ready to try again…" That wasn't the whole truth, but this was something Beca loves to do and she doesn't want to be a downer. She just wants to see Beca happy and if that means facing one of her biggest fears to make that happen, then so be it. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, "But _only_ if you promise not to let go of my hand."

"I can absolutely do that," Beca gave a warm smile and nod. Even if they only made it one time around she wouldn't care, it'd be something they'd experience together and she'd never let go. Plus, she always wants to be the one Chloe leans on for support, "We'll do whatever you want."

Chloe pecked her girlfriend's lips at the sweet tone and words, "Ok, where do we start?"

"That's easy," Settling on the ground Beca picked up Chloe's foot and adjusted the sock, before easing a skate on and lacing it up, "You want it to be snug, but not too tight, how's that feel," Watching Chloe wiggle her foot back and forth she got a thumbs up then started on the right, "Good, we don't want to roll your ankle."

Watching her girlfriend get so excited was pumping Chloe up, "What kind of skates do you have back home?"

Moving back to the bench Beca started slipping hers on, "Oh man those totally gnarly hockey skates that go fast when sharpened," Dropping the laces she turned and added, "But I _don't_ play hockey," In a serious tone leaving no room for questions, "My mom had me try it when I was seven, but I couldn't skate, maneuver the stick and a puck at the same time…It's kind of like my dancing, I'm horrible at synchronized lady dancing, but am perfectly fine moving on my own and looking semi put together."

"Well ok then," Chloe laughed. She loved finding out new little tidbits of information about Beca, it never ceased to amaze her.

"We go just about any day that has a time slot where you don't have to pay," Finishing tying her skates Beca slapped her hands on her knees in an irregular pattern, "It's usually like nine at night, but it's fun and something we always do together."

Every once in a while Beca really opened up about her mom or childhood and this happened to be one of those times. Chloe knew that between the love of art, music and now skating that those two probably helped each other through the tough times more than they realized. She was a hundred percent positive she was going to love Beca's mom once they finally meet.

Beca stood and Chloe wiggled her fingers until they were taken and she was helped to her feet, "Your mom sounds great."

"Yeah she really is…" Beca lovingly smiled. Linking their fingers she started them towards the door, but when Chloe faltered and almost fell, she slowed down so they could take smaller strides until Chloe got used to walking on skates, "You're ok, remember we're in no rush."

"Ok…"

* * *

><p>After letting a group of kids file through the door and taking a leisurely walk they'd ended up standing next to one of three entrances spread out along the side of the rink that led out onto the ice. Chloe's heart was pounding, but she was willing to try, even if it was only going from one open door to the next then hightailing it to the closest bar. Whatever the distance was wouldn't be half as big as just stepping onto the ice, because that alone was a major accomplishment.<p>

"You sure you want to do this," Beca asked adjusting her beanie then moving to tuck the edge of Chloe's scarf into her jacket.

"Yes definitely," Bracing her hands along the ledge Chloe peered over the side, it looked like glass and slippery as fuck.

Beca held back her laugh watching her girlfriend's eyes scan the ice, "Trust me it's way better when it looks like that," Settling her hands on top of Chloe's, she bracketed the redhead in by pressing their bodies together, "It's easy to see holes, in fact see that kid in the purple jacket, she's going down in three…two…" They watched arms shot forward, "One…" And the little girl crash to the ground and slide across the ice a few feet, "Nice, I give it a seven."

They laughed when the girl got up, brushed her knees off and took off again with a grin.

Turning her head Chloe gave a quick kiss, "Just wanted to give you more Chapstick."

"I think you had ulterior motives…" Beca added before rubbing them together.

"Me? Never," Chloe chastised with an air of astonishment making Beca chuckle.

Backing away, Beca lead Chloe to an open door, "You know you don't have to do this," She stated feeling her girlfriend's hand sweating, "But I know you'll do great, you always do…"

With that Beca turned back to look up at the Christmas tree towering above them giving Chloe ample time to ultimately make a final decision.

"Thanks," Taking a couple steadying breaths Chloe looked between her feet, the ice and Beca, who was patiently waiting beside her. Finally working up the nerve she adjusted her coat and hesitantly stated, "I think I'm ready."

The voice was insecure and Beca gave their joined hands a few squeezes and softly spoke, "You just give me the word and we'll stop any time you want."

"Ok," Chloe nodded.

Dropping their hands Beca took a couple steps out onto the ice and flipped around testing the slickness. She was an ok skater who could hold her own, but she wasn't any Nancy Kerrigan circa the 1994 Winter Olympics. She couldn't do fancy twirls and flips and spins and shit, she just liked to go fast while trying not to crash. Its just another reckless attribute that she likes to think adds to her growing street cred list.

"Ok, first I want you to brace a hand here," Picking up Chloe's right hand she gently secured it on the outside railing, "And I'll hold your other and like this," She took Chloe's left hand in almost a ballroom dancing, parade her girlfriend around the dance floor and show them off, type of way. Yet she had another reason for doing it, it was the fastest way she could drop it so she could easily catch her girlfriend if things went south, "Good now when you're ready, step out onto the ice."

Chloe kind of just froze like a statue and Beca watched the internal battle that was happening. There was a light frown that said _there-is-no-way-in-hell-this-is-happening,_ but the eyes said they were desperate to try. Now it was just getting those two things in sync and the dead weights, which were her girlfriend's legs, to start moving.

Usually Chloe didn't allow things to get to her, so Beca knew she needed to handle this whole situation extra carefully. Although Chloe wasn't outright saying it she really needed her support right now and it felt nice to be the one to give it. It was weird, they'd done all kinds of things together over the years, but this felt like a reverse of their initial meeting her freshman year where instead of singing it's skating. She was going to have to be the Chloe in this whole scenario, because once her girlfriend bites the bullet and is actually on the ice she wants to give that same radiant smile she was met with all those years ago as she stepped out onto that stage to sing.

"Chlo, babe, look at me," The redhead's eyes snapped to hers and Beca saw the inside cheek being gnawed with worry, "The first step's the hardest," A small smile emerged and she felt she'd won one battle, "Now do you trust me?"

"Yes," Chloe nodded, it was amazing, Beca's whole demeanor and tone softened giving her the confidence to do this and to realize this fear was all in her head. Beca gives her a sense of security like nobody else can and makes her a stronger and better person. Beca constantly brings out the best in her even when she's the most scared, "I trust you more than anyone."

"Good, because I'd never let you fall," Beca calmly stated, "So you ready to do this."

"Absolutely," Chloe boldly stated. Lifting a foot she placed it on the ice and glided it back and forth testing out the slickness before picking up the right and firmly planting it next to her left. With a grin she allowed Beca to guide her a few inches her until they cleared the doorway, "I did it!"

They'd just accomplished something huge and Beca could hear the relief and excitement in her girlfriends voice, "Awesome, I'd give you a high five, but you know, I'll save that for later."

"Deal," Chloe swayed from side to side trying to balance on her skates, but Beca's free hand was right there to steady her. Relaxing she glanced down just to verify she was in fact standing on ice, looking back up she gave a huge grin which was equally returned, "What's next?"

"Well," Beca disinterestedly dragged out smashing her toe pick into the ice, "You know usually I stand in one place and dig holes so I can watch people intentionally fall."

Nudging a shoulder Chloe wobbled around almost losing her footing and falling on her ass. But before that happened her hand was dropped and Beca gripped her upper arm, stilling her movements and stopping the fall before it happened.

"Sorry…" Chloe gave a wary smile, shoves and slaps needed to wait until they were off the ice, "Got a little over confident there."

"It's cool, I told you I'm not going to let you fall," Beca simply stated giving a quick kiss, "How about we start moving a little yeah," She waited until she got a single head nod before briefly explaining how they needed to stay relaxed, bend their knees and slightly lean forward, "Good, great, now when you're ready use your dominant foot and push off while keeping the other one steady."

Chloe closely followed the instructions, barely moving an inch she looked up helplessly and shrugged.

"You're doing great," Beca added, "But this time pretend you're riding a scooter and my arm is the handle bar."

Concentrating Chloe clamped down on her girlfriends arm giving an apologetic frown, but god Beca was being so amazing, that smile never faltered even though she was probably cutting off circulation. All Beca did was whisper reassurances that it was ok and encouraged her to continue when ready.

After a few tries Chloe had successfully moved about ten feet and she excitedly asked, "How was that?"

Beca laughed, she'd done most of the pushing, but Chloe was really trying and it was for lack of a better word, adorable, "It was perfect," Moving closer she adjusted Chloe's back to a more comfortable upright position instead of hunched over. Pecking her girlfriends lips she added, "You're doing great, you'll be skating circles around me in no time."

"Well I've got a great teacher," Chloe brightly said.

"Well when you're good you're good."

"I've heard that before," Chloe replied playfully rolling her eyes.

"Um yeah every time we're in bed," Beca deadpanned.

"Confident much Mitchell?"

Holding up her free hand Beca stopped the comment she knew was coming, "I know you love complimenting my sexual prowess," She watched Chloe throw her head back and laugh, it seemed like the fear from before was gone and she was relieved because now they could start having fun, "But we're on a mission to get you ice skating Beale! Now…" Returning to her calm demeanor she stated, "We can't let one leg do all the work so alternate your feet making short, slow strides," Chloe easily followed her demonstration and she grinned, "Good, just remember to shift your weight and stop whenever you need to."

Chloe didn't reply, instead she searched out Beca's hand and concentrated on skating. She wasn't exactly graceful and more than once her skates got caught making her legs go in opposite directions, but she never hit the ground, Beca always caught her before the inevitable face plant. Beca is such an amazing, kind and caring person and if she hadn't already fallen in love with this wonderful woman then she definitely would've tonight. Beca's guarded exterior and walls were gone, which _never_ happened around strangers let alone in a crowded ice skating rink. What everyone was seeing right now was someone so tender and so caring and it's for her and only her. People are seeing the Beca she sees every day, the person she fell in love with and she's glad they are, because damn did it feel good to be in love with Beca Mitchell and have everyone know it.

Tearing her eyes away from the ice Chloe stopped and looked over at her girlfriend, "I'm sorry what?"

"I said," Beca paused, the concentration written on Chloe's face was so hot and it was doing things to her. She shook away the haze, "We're halfway through our second lap, you're practically a pro," Surprisingly Chloe picked up skating really fast and she didn't have to give more than a little guidance. Sure there were still some unsteady and white knuckle moments, but with each passing minute her girlfriend was gaining confidence. Pointing to her left she smiled, "But I think we should take a break and look at that, because that is one amazing sight."

Moving Beca out of the way with the best push she could muster, Chloe kind of stood there staring in silence. Across the ice was the huge gold statue of Prometheus illuminated in bright white lights, but her eyes didn't linger long, because they were naturally drawn up to the beautiful Christmas tree they'd been standing next to earlier. If she thought the tree was big before well now it was enormous and even more beautiful and spectacular from this angle. It was like something straight out of a movie, the tree was shimmering, glowing almost, it was magical and definitely a major highlight of their night.

"See I told you there'd be a grand finale," Chloe teased eyes never moving from the tree because it was too pretty to look away.

"Yeah no shit," Beca said in awe leaning against the railing and looking up, "I'm so glad you pretended to be afraid of skating, I knew it was just a ploy to make me hold your hand, just so we could see this tree from every angle," She could hear the faint giggles and out of the corner of her eye could see that brilliant smile she fell in love with, "I'm such a sucker for you."

"You'll get no argument from me about that babe…"

Turning to face her girlfriend Beca got an idea, "Can we try something?"

"Sure," Chloe was a little worried when her hands were removed from the railing, but those grey-blue eyes assured her everything would be fine.

Moving behind Chloe, Beca snaked her arms around the small waist, "Just relax I'll do all the work…" Looking both ways she waited for a sizeable gap in the people then pushed away from the wall and let them glide a few feet, "We're not going to the middle," Feeling Chloe tense up she slowly brought them to a stop, "Just far enough to make a Kodak moment," She finished after successfully positioning them with their backs to the tree, "Now where's your phone?"

"Front left inside pocket," Chloe felt a hand unzip her jacket, then reach in and feel around for a few seconds. Elbowing a stomach she heard a whiney protest, "Quit getting fresh Mitchell, I said _pocket_ not boob."

"Oh whatever," Beca laughed removing the phone. She wasn't passing up the opportunity to cop a free feel, she wasn't stupid, "My hand slipped."

"Bullshit…"

"Such language Beale," Unlocking the phone Beca groaned at its newest background picture. She was asleep with a set of reindeer antlers on top of her head and wore a big red clown nose, "Why must you do this to me woman?"

Chloe burst out laughing, she'd done that on a whim, "Because you looked so cute."

"No," Beca forcefully stated, "I look like the reindeer reject who got drunk at the bar last night because they didn't get picked for Santa's sleigh."

"Oh hush…You better be careful or you'll be on his naughty list," Chloe bouncily scolded drumming her girlfriends nose with two fingers then kissing the side of her mouth, "You don't want to get lumps of coal in your stocking."

Tapping on the camera app Beca totally disregarded that last statement, she wasn't going to feed into it, "Anyways, smile…" At the last second she pulled an overly exasperated face with half a dramatic eye roll, while Chloe sported her signature picture perfect megawatt grin, "See…" She laughed at the awesome picture with the tree behind them, "Totally sums up our night, it's perfect."

"Babe no, be serious," Although Chloe loved it she also wanted a nice one, "Try again."

"Ok fine," Resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder Beca smiled, "Ready, say cheese…" Hearing the word repeated she quickly closed her eyes and made it look like she was passed out asleep, complete with her mouth hanging open, "How's that?"

"I swear to god Beca Mitchell," If Chloe had enough balance and skill to turn and deliver a punch, she would, no questions asked. Instead she settled on a using her teacher voice, "Can we please have a couple of pictures for our holiday card that I'm sending the Bellas where you don't look like the immature adolescent that you are?"

"Yes ma'am," Beca stated instantly sobering up from the stern tone, "I promise to not be a weirdo this time."

"Good, now take the damn picture," Chloe scolded and immediately Beca put on her usual endearing smile, leaned in so they were cheek-to-cheek and finally took a normal photo with the tree and buildings displayed behind them, "Now was that so hard?"

Chloe couldn't see it, but she felt the shrug and she heard the whispered, "I guess not."

"Hey lady," Chloe looked down to find the little girl in the purple jacket from earlier brightly smiling up at them and now she had a companion with her.

"Oh hello," Chloe answered with a smile. The pair looked like they were brother and sister and the boy seemed somewhat aggravated to be there, "I'm sorry we'll get out of your way."

The pair shook their heads and this time the boy spoke, "No, our parents sent us over to see if you wanted us to take your picture? I'm twelve and she's six and we know how to work an iPhone."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Beca mumbled as she scanned the crowd and saw a couple waving at them. Giving them a thumbs up she grinned, "Are those them?"

"Yep," The two said in unison and then the boy held out his hand, "So do you want a picture or not?"

Beca narrowed her eyes at the irritated tone, "Well aren't you bossy?"

"Bec, be nice and lets take a quick picture," Chloe held back a laugh as her girlfriend groaned and tapped in the passcode to her phone before handing it over, "Thank you."

The boy, who Beca was quickly becoming annoyed with started laughing at the background picture, "You look like a nerd."

"Excuse you," Beca moved around Chloe who was covering her mouth attempting to hide her laughter. Shooting a quick glare at the redhead she relinked their fingers then turned and raised an eyebrow at the boy, "That's no way to talk to adults little dude."

"You look twelve and aren't much taller than me," He added making his sister mimic Chloe's stance by covering her mouth as the two continued to laugh.

Chloe was only stirring the pot and Beca was getting ticked off, "Hey!"

"You look more like a sixth grader than a grownup…"

Beca reeled back as she watched two sets of eyes shift between her and the boy, pointing at her girlfriend she asked, "Are you listening to this punk kid Chlo?"

"He's kinda right," Chloe laughed winking at the little girl.

"I swear I can't with you sometimes," Beca chided tossing her hands out in exasperation as Chloe and the little girl laughed harder. Turning back to the boy she scowled down at him, "Why are you even here if you don't want to be?"

The boy nudged his sister, "It was her idea and she wasn't allowed to go by herself."

At least the kids took stranger danger seriously, although Beca doesn't really know why anyone would want to steal this little asshole, "At least she's cute, but you, well you're just…"

"Ok guys, no fighting," Chloe cut in, it was like she was back in school scolding her students. Yet this time it was a little frightening, but stull just as comical, because the one to her left was on the verge to dropping a few F-bombs and the other looked ready to throw a stomach punch that was at the perfect height, "Let's take some pictures then we'll all go our separate ways."

The two watched the boy lift the camera and give them a count down as they setup for the first pose. It was simple, Chloe draped her arms around Beca's neck then pressed a smiled kiss to the cheek of her equally smiling girlfriend. The next one they each lifted a foot off the ice, rested their foreheads together and smiled. She almost busted her ass on that one, but Beca's arms wrapped around her waist, scooping her up and off her feet before that happened. As she stretched her neck to give a thank you kiss she swears she heard another click of the camera. She instantly knew that was going to be her favorite picture of the night, because it was unexpected and spontaneous and perfectly them.

"Wait one more," Beca called out setting Chloe's feet back on the ice.

Beca didn't allow the arms around her midsection to move and without warning she wrapped hers around Chloe's head, used her fingers to keep it steady then stuck out her tongue and licked up the side of her girlfriends face from chin to cheekbone. She didn't even have say take the damn picture because she heard the perfectly timed click. Dropping her arms she reattached their fingers and winked at the little girl who began laughing again.

"What the hell Beca," Chloe asked. She was stunned that something that outrageous just took place on a crowded ice skating rink.

Bowing and waving her free hand at the same time Beca made the little girl laugh uncontrollably, "Chloe loves me."

"Actually," Chloe leaned forward and wiped her wet cheek up and down Beca's face. She could tell that her retaliation was unexpected when the brunette almost fell over. Laughing she added, "I think she's an idiot."

"Dude, that's fucking gross," Beca scrunched up her nose struggling to use Chloe's scarf as a towel.

"Whatever Mitchell," Chloe laughed taking her phone back and pocketing it. She could easily turn this very sexual just like last time, but refrained, because there were innocent children's ears around, "Thanks so much guys."

"Your welcome," The little girl finally said then pointed to Beca, "She's funny."

Chloe nodded squeezing her girlfriend's hand, "Yeah she is and I love her lots."

"You're hair's pretty," The girl added quickly than skated off before Chloe could even reply.

Standing up Beca squared her shoulders and sized the boy up in an intimidating way before asking, "Is there something you needed dude?"

"Yeah," He easily stated crossing his arms, "Your girlfriend sucks at skating, it takes you guys thirty minutes to do a single lap."

Chloe saw Beca's jaw clench and she just prayed that whatever happened next wouldn't cause a scene. It was kind of rude of him to say something like that and it kind of hurt her feelings. She was proud of the progress she'd made and Beca had been nothing but supportive and reassuring allowing her to set the pace the whole time they'd been out here. Half an hour was a bit of an exaggeration, but so what if it did take them that long to go one lap, they were having fun, they were laughing and genuinely just enjoying their time together because they were in no hurry.

Dropping their joined hands Beca motioned the kid closer and crouched down to meet him at eye level. Plastering on a fake smile she spoke though gritted teeth, "Now listen here you little shit," Glancing around she noted how his parents weren't paying attention to them, "This is only her second time skating so _you _don't get to say things like that, _you_ don't get to make fun of her, because I won't allow it. You can make fun of me all you want, but you will leave her alone. Nobody makes fun of _my_ _girlfriend_ and if I hear you say another thing to her, even if it's just bye, there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

Seriously Beca didn't know why this kid was still hanging around, he was just smugly staring at her and it was infuriating.

"Whatever, I doubt you'd do much damage?"

Beca's knuckles went white as her fingers dug into her thighs at the blatant disregard for her previous comments, "I'll say it again, just in case you missed it, I love this girl more than anything and I will not tolerate you even looking at her wrong, so I suggest you leave."

"And if I don't," He asked in a sickeningly taunting way that made Beca want to reach out and smack the shit out of him.

Despite her better judgment Beca reached out and flicked the boy's forehead right between his the eyes making him stumble back, "I said run along."

Chloe didn't say a single word, it was so hot watching Beca stick up for her, even if it was against a twelve year old with an attitude. She gave an overly pleased smile when the kid finally started moving away from them.

"Hey kid," Beca called out and she could've sworn she just got the middle finger in retaliation, so she added a, "Santa's not real," In a chipper tone while waving, "I'll just let that sink in…"

"Beca I can't believe you said that to him," Chloe chastised hiding a grin while her girlfriend just stared at her in a totally _what-the-fuck-was-I-supposed-to-say_ type of way, "You can't crush kids dreams just because you're mad," Something like that scars a kid for a couple years, at least that was her experience. Kissing a cheek she happily sighed, "But thank you anyways."

Beca just shrugged, "Hey we all gotta find out some time, his day happened to be today."

"You are awful…"

"Yeah well you love me and nobody makes fun of my girl," Beca adjusted her beanie as they started moving again. They were almost back to the railing when she felt a tug on her hand, "What's up?"

Chloe smiled, "I do love you and…" She tested her footing, it seemed steadier and she was ready to try something new, "I'm ready to give it a go without holding on to anything other than your hand."

"You sure," A slow smile crept up her face when Beca got an energetic nod, "We won't venture far away from the side until you're ready and we'll go at your speed."

"That's all I need," Getting a wink Chloe pushed off with her right foot and Beca easily countered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it, let me know...**

**Like I said before there will be more ice skating (I mean they haven't fallen down yet haha) and the rest of their first Christmas isn't over yet! Part 2 is on the way! Plus you guys are getting a bonus M rated section because I feel like I need to make up my prolonged absence in some way...  
><strong>

**I hope you liked how I switched up the better skater of the two. I just thought it be fun to see Beca good at something like skating as opposed to Chloe. We see a lot of Beca's fears so I just thought this would be a great opportunity to show one of Chloe's and do my own take on the scar that BSnow has. It just fit!  
><strong>

**You guys response to this fic has been more than I could ever imagine every time I get a ****PM, review, favorite or follow I'm totally at a loss for words. I seriously can't thank you guys enough, every word of encouragement really means so much to me, even if it's a simple "I loved it" or the lengthy story like reviews detailing exactly what you loved or hated...I just love love love hearing what you guys have think or have to say and I know it takes me forever to get back to you sometimes and i feel bad there's some reviews I never got a chance to respond, but know that I've read each and every one and they holds a special place in my heart. In fact I keep them all in my in box until I post a new chapter for motivation!  
><strong>

**So like I said the next chapter will be Part 2 and M rated, so it's already written I just need to do a major edit, but you'll get it sooner rather than later!  
><strong>

****Finally, as always, if you got any ideas for what you want to see send them my way or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


	27. Ice Skating Part 2 (M Rated)

**Title: **Ice Skating or Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale Celebrate Their First Christmas Together Part 2

**Rating: **T with a big section of M

**Era: **Post - _Caught _about eight months after The First Date (Chapter's 15 & 16)

**Disclaimer #1: **Here ye, here ye let me proclaim this now for the entire fandom to see, Pitch Perfect, its characters, ideas or any references the moves isn't mine. Everything else, including any and all mistakes is!

**A/N #1: **This kind of goes without saying but reading **_Part 1_** would definitely help, unless you want to just skip right to the smut. Go ahead I know that's what you guys came for anyway haha...Nah but in all seriousness I hope you like it and again sorry about the wait, but this little Christmas gift took a little longer to edit!...Plus I've started a new fic! It's called the _The Reclusive Music Producer and The Journalist, _it's a shameless self plug, feel free to check it out if you want, but I've been writing it and this one at the same time so I'm sorry it's taken me a little extra to post new chapter here and there.

**Shout out #1** goes to _JamieJ3_ for her prompt of wanted to see Beca and Chloe go ice skating, so I hope you like it! It start's off halfway through their ice skating to _TogetherYoureBlowie_ for her prompt of Bechloe's first Christmas together. I hope you like the ending just as good as the beginning!

**Shout out #2** goes to _sugarlandaddict23_ for being my beta again! It was much appreciated and you were a huge help so thanks!

So I won't bore you with anymore ramblings, I'll just let you get on with the show! It's another long one and basically just an excuse for me to throw in some shameless Bechloe smut...

* * *

><p>"Ho-ho…" Beca was being pulled to the right making her feet slip from under her, "…ho…ly shit," she cried crashing to the ground.<p>

"You trying to be bad Santa?" Chloe laughed hugging the side of the ice rink trying to remain upright.

They'd slowly been making their way around causally talking hand in hand when Chloe got a little bit over confident with her speed. So Beca falling was entirely her fault, she'd leaned too much to the right while pushing off one time and as a consequence she'd unintentionally yanked Beca's arm. The next thing she knew her girlfriend was falling in a uniquely graceful, no cringing needed, type of way. It was comical and even though she's barely remaining upright, neither can stop laughing.

Checking herself for broken bones, Beca looked up and shot a playful glare, "I'm sure even Santa curses sometimes," dusting ice off her jacket off she added, "Besides I think you're out to tarnish my skating abilities."

"I'm sorry babe," Chloe apologized once Beca was standing.

"It's all good in the hood," Linking their fingers, Beca gave a quick kiss, "I still love you, but push me down again and you might get a different answer," for that she got a halfhearted shove.

Chloe let go of the wall and they started moving again, "You could never stop loving me."

"Isn't that the truth…" Beca's feeble attempt at sounding indifferent was virtually impossible because of Chloe's bright smile. She was quiet for a few minutes allowing Chloe concentrate on skating and applying all the techniques and tips she'd given and allowing that confidence to build again, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," Slowing they rounded a corner and Chloe threw out her right arm for balance.

Sneaking out her phone Beca took a quick picture of Chloe smiling like the kid at Disney World who just met Mickey Mouse.

"I mean really Chlo, an hour ago you were terrified of this," Beca gestured around them, "and now you're an ice skating all-star."

"Well I never would've done it if it wasn't for you," Chloe honestly stated, turning her head she planted a soft kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, "thank you for being here for me."

Sliding to a stop Beca moved so they faced each other and held their linked their fingers up between them, "Chloe Beale, I always want to be the one to hold your hand."

Chloe felt her heart beating rapidly and it wasn't because she was scared, "I don't ever want you to let go."

Despite the fact that it's freezing and Beca can barely feel her nose, hearing that soft voice carry so much emotion gave her a surge of warmth and this overwhelming need to tell Chloe something. It wasn't anything bad, but it still floors her that she's even begun thinking on this level. Yet things change, her whole outlook on life changed, because she never dreamt she'd have what she has with Chloe.

And it wasn't like Beca wasn't happy with their relationship before, because she totally is. It's just that a few months ago she kind of had a huge revelation from something so simple. During talks about the future Chloe constantly uses the words we or us and she knows it wasn't done deliberately, in fact Chloe probably doesn't even realize she does it, so Beca never freaked out about it. Until she recognized that she'd been unintentionally saying things like that too and as much as that scared her at first, she loves how they've progressed to that point. It shows that they value each other's feelings and opinions so much that they actually want to make decisions about _their_ _future_ as a couple. Now she's a little bit slower on the uptake than a normal person so it took a totally over the top, cracked out Christmas apartment for her to fully understand what it all means to her.

They've never sat down and seriously discussed the big M word, other than knowing it's something that they both want, but Beca's just not ready for it right now. And what scares her is that she's not sure how Chloe will react to her not being ready, because she really has no idea when she will be, all she knows is that she will get there. There are still things she needs to wrap her head around, because when the time comes she wants to be the wife that Chloe Beale deserves. She doesn't want to end up like her father and become an inattentive, unsympathetic and unsupportive spouse who only cares about their career. She wants _their future_ to be the forever type and regardless of the time and place Chloe deserves to know the thoughts currently swirling around in her head. She just hopes that the promise she's about to make will be accepted.

"Baby what's wrong," Beca looked extremely conflicted, she wasn't moving and hasn't said anything for a solid minute and Chloe was getting worried, "Are you cold?" She brought her fingers up to brush them along Beca's cheeks and when a small smile slipped on her love's face, suddenly everything was right in the world again, "We've been out here for a long time, we can go inside if you need to."

"In a few minutes," Beca checked her watch, they had about twenty minutes before they needed to turn in their skates, "Think you can make it to the middle?"

"I don't know but I'll try," Chloe smiled, "Just so you know, if I go down, you're going down with me?"

"I thought _I _was going down _on_ you later tonight," Beca asked with a cheeky grin, taking her girlfriend's hands she started backing them away from the wall.

Even though that comment was practically whispered, Chloe couldn't help but let out a loud laugh making people stop to look at them. Damn a remark like that was totally proving her point that when it's just the two of them or when Beca thinks no one is paying attention, the sexual innuendos fly. Now she wishes people would believe her when she says Beca's not as innocent as she seems.

"I can't believe you kiss your mom with that mouth," Chloe shot back not missing a beat.

Beca winked, "Hey I'm her sweet little angel who does no wrong…"

"Yeah right, she gave you shit right in front of me."

"As far as she's concerned we're celibate, I told her so…"

Chloe laughed, "Beca even she didn't believe that with the way you floundered like a fish out of water."

"Whatever…" Beca faked a couple huffs and puffs as she dragged the redhead towards the middle, "Damn Chlo, make me do all the work why don't ya."

"I thought you liked working it," Chloe teased as they slowly came to a stop.

"Correction," Beca ducked under their joined hands and draped Chloe's arms around her neck. Sliding closer she loosely wrapped hers around Chloe's waist, "I like the way you work it."

Chloe bit her lip, that sexiness factor that she fell for every time was back in full force and it was doing things to her. When people talk and fantasize about the type of person they want to be with she doesn't really have to dream because Beca's entire being easily comes to mind. Beca was so unbelievably hot that at times she really didn't know how to handle it and it's safe to say that she's never met anybody who turns her on that fast.

"I see…" Chloe leaned her head closer forcing her chin past the red knit scarf so she could breathe in everything that was Beca Mitchell, "Well that feeling is entirely mutual…" She purposefully exhaled adding an open mouth kiss to a spot she knows is particularly sensitive, "And I'm pretty sure if you keep it up," she felt Beca's breath hitch as she moved her lips towards an ear to whisper, "you're totally getting some tonight."

Beca wasn't surprised at all by Chloe being so blatant, because comments like that happened frequently. They'd been relentlessly flirting with each other all night, giving a teasing touch here or a random kiss there and she's honestly surprised it has taken Chloe this long to get straight to the point. And due to past experiences she knows that if they let these little moments and the tension naturally build, they end up sharing some of their most intense and mind blowing moments.

Beca took a staggering breath after Chloe rested a cheek against her shoulder, "No-noted…"

They stood locked in the embrace for a few minutes and it was comfortable, like they were the only ones there. Well they kind of were, most of the skaters stuck to the outer circle and other than a couple using selfie stick to take a panorama picture a few feet away, they were alone in the middle of the rink.

"Chloe…" Beca couldn't wait any longer to spill what she'd been thinking five minutes ago.

"Yeah?"

Clearing her throat Beca waited as her girlfriend pulled back and was looking at her to start, "C-can I tell you something?"

Smoothing out the lapels on Beca's coat Chloe smiled, "Anything, you know that."

"Ok, so this is kind of like the weirdest place on earth to say this, but…" Beca closed her eyes feeling knuckles brush against her neck as fingers tucked in her scarf.

"What is it…"

"I think, no hold on," Beca took a big breath to calm her nerves, swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to focus, "There's no _thinking_ involved here, because I _know_…" Opening her eyes she saw Chloe's face full of so much love and affection that even through her mind was jumbled and she was struggling to find the words, this was absolutely the right time to say this, "I know I want everything with you someday, because you're kinda my everything."

Chloe was stunned, it's not what she expected to hear, but it was honestly something that had been running through her mind a lot lately too. They've always had this unspoken thing between them that said what they have is a forever type of relationship, but to hear Beca say it out loud was pretty incredible.

"And I know I'm kind of springing this on you and we definitely need to sit down and really discuss it, but Jesus I've been trying to find the right time to tell you this for days and…"

"Every…" Chloe cut the rambling off, fingers tightening their grip on the jacket lapels, "Everything?"

"Yes, _everything_, when we're ready," Beca didn't want it with anyone besides the girl snuggled in close to her right now. "The minute you shut the door after our first date I'm pretty sure I knew…"

"Me too," Chloe interjected searching Beca's face to see eyes sparking with nothing but love and adoration, "I screamed it into a pillow right after you left."

Beca laughed, because she couldn't wipe the grin off her face the whole way home either, "Then listening to you defended me against Aubrey after she caught us, I wanted it. And my head's been spinning out of control at the mere thought of living with you, because I love coming home to you and I want it always to be that way," She felt like she was about to cry, but they would be happy tears. Stilling her moving hands she took a breath, "So, I'm asking you to please be patient with me, because I'm not there yet."

"Me either," Chloe added with a teary smile, "Bec you're not the only one struggling to find the right time to say something."

It was those little reassurances that made Beca's heart do flip-flops, she is so lucky to have someone who completely understands her, "But I can guarantee it won't take me four years, I learned that lesson…"

"That's ok, even if it takes that long you're always worth the wait," Chloe smiled and Beca mirrored it.

Wiping her eyes with a sleeve, Beca can't believe she's this emotional right now, but whatever she felt relieved to have finally gotten all that off her chest, "Good because I'll try my fucking hardest to give you everything you want."

This wasn't a marriage proposal, because like Beca said they still need to sit down and have heartfelt conversation about that topic. But a promise like this means they are working towards marriage and she doesn't really care how long that takes. She loves the pace they've set, their relationship is growing and developing in such a natural way that there's no need to rush anything.

"Don't worry," Chloe reassured as thumbs stroked a few stray tears away, "I'm not going anywhere, because it's ridiculous how in love with you I am."

"Good," Beca let out a breath, her little speech wasn't as eloquent as she wanted, but she'd made it through and she was happy they were on the same page. Grinning, she slowly leaned forward until their noses brushed together, "Because words can not explain how completely and hopelessly in love with you I am."

A warmth spread through Chloe's body in a way that only Beca could provide the second their lips connected. And due to their close proximity and her fear of falling, she feels likes she's scrounging for any available place to rest her hands, until they eventually land on Beca's neck, where she lightly strokes inconsistent patterns as the kiss progresses.

Beca's kisses always gave her this incredible rush, the tiny nuances and subtle differences were always done in such a way that made each one completely different from the last. Like right now, this kiss was being pulled out of her at such a slow pace that she could feel her toenails curling and scraping against the sole of her skates. Then without warning the hand resting on her right cheek slips to the base of her skull where it ever so slightly tilts her head so the kiss can be deepened.

It was all very similar to a stupidly romantic movie ending and Chloe just kind of sinks further into it. The only thing missing was an empty ice skating rink, soft music playing in the background and snow falling just hard enough to dust their shoulders. Yet for some reason she thinks that this, the people and the happy chatter going on around them, is perfect just the way it is, because it's them and it's real life and that's all she needs. Well besides air, which Beca can somehow anticipate and detaches their lips without warning. It's during that miniscule moment where they're both gulping for air that Chloe accidently shifts her head, but Beca easily counters the move and dives back in like the expert kisser that she is.

And Chloe's not sure how long they've been making out, but it's long enough for her to register that it's way past Beca's general rule about length of PDA. However, as a tongue sweeps along hers, faintly tasting of the hot chocolate they drank earlier, causing a soft moan to escape her, she finds that she doesn't really care, because fuck it she's kissing Beca and that's the _only_ thing she wants to focus on.

If Beca knows how to start a kiss, than she sure as hell knows how to slow it to a near standstill. With a few lingering kisses Chloe feels her girlfriend easing away and she naturally slides her hands down to rest on Beca's hips.

"So, ummm…" Chloe mutters eyes fluttering open.

Beca sucks in a steady stream of air and the coldness burns her lungs, "That was pretty fucking amazing."

"My thoughts exactly," Chloe's a hundred and ten percent confident that was quite possibly one of the best kisses of her entire life. Which was saying a lot, because Beca's kisses currently occupy all her top slots in every category, "I think that was the exact definition of being thoroughly kissed."

"Yeah…" It was then that Beca heard the people around them clapping. Tearing her eyes away from Chloe's, she glanced around then raised a fist in the air in triumph making her and everyone else laugh. Dropping it a few seconds later she rested her hands on top of Chloe's, "So yeah I just crossed an item off my Chloe Beale Bucket List."

"Which is," Chloe asked, loving the adorable shade of red growing on her girlfriend's face from the attention.

Beca took a calming breath, her hormones were spinning out of control because Chloe Beale fresh off a make out session was sexy beyond belief. The flushed cheeks and swollen lips were making her weak in the knees and if she doesn't get herself under control she was certain she was going to lose it. And the people around them already got one free show they didn't need another.

"Kissing you senseless on Christmas Eve, without the forced constraints of mistletoe."

Burying her face in Beca's shoulder Chloe's whole body shook with laughter, "Well that was one hell of a kiss to mark that off your list," she managed before her center of gravity shifted and one leg slipped through Beca's as she unsuccessful attempted to remain upright. She gave a fearful, "uh oh…" and thrashed around a bit before the inevitable fall backwards actually happened.

Beca wasn't able to stop Chloe even though she'd made numerous promises. And just like a toddler scrambling to remain upright Chloe grabbed for the first piece of lose clothing available, her scarf, and held on for dear life. She felt the tightening around her neck and the second Chloe's butt hit the ice, she came crashing down too, leaving them in a jumbled mess together on the center of the ice.

After the initial shock wore off and Chloe realized she wasn't bleeding and that the only thing hurt was her pride, she rested the back of her head on the ice, looked up at the giant tree above them and burst out laughing. That was one spectacular way to end her second time skating.

"Fuck me Beale…" Beca groaned, lifting her head from her girlfriend's chest.

"Later babe," Chloe giggled out uncontrollably.

Beca laughed noting how her scarf still hadn't been let go, "When you fall you're supposed to fall _alone_," she stressed in exasperation, but with a huge grin, "you're not supposed to bring me down with you."

"I warned you," Chloe nonchalantly stated feeling Beca shift around on top of her. She kissed the tip of a red nose when Beca's face popped into view, "Besides I cushioned your fall."

"Yeah you kinda did," Beca smirked and flicked her eyes down, "You're boobs are always worth diving into face first."

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is the love of my life," Chloe proudly stated giving a light shove, "I knew you lingered longer than what's deemed socially acceptable."

"Hey," Beca pointed with the hand not propping her up, "be glad I didn't motorboat you in public," Chloe raised and questioning eyebrow and she had her comeback ready, "Unless you're into that, because I mean it's your boobs we're talking about here, but know I'd gladly take one for the team."

Tugging on the scarf Chloe pulled Beca further down on top of her, "I swear you are the biggest most adorable dork I've ever met."

"And you're the hottest stalker slash weirdo I've met," Beca added referencing the all to familiar shower incident, "But we've already established all that."

"I'm never living that down am I?"

"Nope," Beca shook her head in sorrow while biting the inside of her cheek in an effort to try and remain completely serious, "How did I ever end up with you?"

"Ummm you," Chloe ran her thumb over Beca's bottom lip, "kissed me," she emphasized that by delivering a short and loving one the whispered, "Remember?"

Closing one eye Beca pretended to think long and hard about that before opening it and seriously stating, "I do because it's the best decision I've made in my _entire_ life."

Chloe's heart melted, she's waited so long to feel this way about someone and she's glad she's finally found the one and only person she's ever said _I love you_ to. Being in love with Beca is better than any amount of money she could make, any competition she could win or award she'd ever be given. They were just things and could easily be replaced, but the type of feelings she gets from loving and being loved by Beca Mitchell are irreplaceable.

"Well you're a pretty amazing decision too." Chloe smiled, releasing the scarf she adjusted her girlfriend's beanie, "You ready to go," she got a nod, "good, because my ass is frozen."

Climbing to her feet Beca grabbed the outstretched hands and helped Chloe up. Lacing their fingers together they slowly started moving across the ice to an exit. Leaning back along the way she looked down and stated, "No it's still hot, trust me, you're good."

"Good to know," Chloe giggled as they slid to a halt letting a group of people pass them first. Holding onto the railing she waited for Beca to exit and hold out a hand to help her off the ice. Even though she probably looked like a complete spaz, nearly falling at every turn, she was so glad she took the plunge and tried skating again, "I had a lot of fun Bec thanks for surprising me…"

"You're welcome," Beca winked, she was so proud of Chloe for taking a scary situation and really giving it her best shot, "I'm happy that you're happy, because you did awesome. Way better than my first time."

Making their way inside Chloe totally forgot to ask one thing, "Why did you start skating? It doesn't seem like a very Beca-like thing to do?"

"Right that," Beca's about to make herself sound so uncool, "When I was little, my mom thought I needed to work on my coordination," Chloe laughed as they sat down and started untying her skates, "She said it would help me learn to put one foot in front of the other so I wouldn't be so clumsy," dropping the laces she laughed along with Chloe, "which was easy for her to say since she was on Harvard's Long Track Speed Skating team while working on her PhD's."

"She must be really good," Chloe said slipping her skates off, she was slowly learning more and more about Sarah Matthews.

"Yeah, she loves it, she actually won a lot of races," It wasn't a national sport like football or basketball, it was mainly a traditional competition between the Ivy League colleges, so her mom mainly did it for fun, "But halfway through her last season she tore some shit in her right knee, so she had to sit on the bench and run the stopwatch."

"That sucks," Chloe frowned, at least it didn't sound like a permanent injury, "So she taught you to skate?"

Beca nodded, picking up their skates she smiled, "Yep and the funny thing is we're not so sure it helped."

Chloe's reply was instant, "This is true you're still a klutz."

Standing up, Beca proudly backed away, "Yeah, but I'm a klutz who can skate!"

Watching Beca head to the counter to retrieve their things then almost trip on the way back just made Chloe laugh at how true those statements really were.

A few minutes later, they'd just reached the top of the stairs they'd descended earlier when Beca stopped to ask, "So what's next," while checking her watch, "it's only a little after eight?"

"FAO Schwarz," Chloe asked excitedly remembering Beca's earlier suggestion, "and ice cream?"

"We can do that," Beca laughed, "then home?"

Stepping closer Chloe leaned in and dropped her tone so it was low and sultry, "Yes, because we're totally having…"

"Christmas Eve, Christmas Day _and_ going away sex tonight," Beca interrupted hopefully counting the items off on her fingers.

"Actually I was going to reward you for being a totally amazing girlfriend, but we can add those to the list too," Chloe giggled kissing a cheek, "Regardless, it's not going to be a very silent night," she deliberately stated dragging a finger along Beca's jaw then sauntering off.

Beca just stood there watching those enticing hips purposefully sway before calling out, "Please don't make that phrase a thing, because it shouldn't be a thing, and I'll never be able to listen to that song that same way again!"

Chloe stopped next to one of those vendors selling honey roasted almonds and Beca watched her girlfriend fucking turn, give her the best Mariah Carey shimmy possible as she pointed and sang, "Baby all I want for Christmas is you!"

"Oh my god," Beca grumbled ducking her head as she scurried over.

* * *

><p>The keening moan combined with fingernails digging into the back of her hand and cutting off the circulation was all the indication Beca needed to know that Chloe was close. However, she planned on slowly working this one out of her girlfriend, because this was it for them until January second, or at least that's the lie she's been telling since Thanksgiving. In actuality she's surprising Chloe on New Year's Eve and everything's already set up. She's flying in while Chloe's off hanging out with friends and Katherine Beale's promised to pick her up. She can't wait to see the look and hear the happy squeal Chloe will make when jumping into her arms after she mysteriously shows up walking down the beach towards that bonfire.<p>

Cupping a breast, Beca darted her tongue out and ran it in an unhurried circle around Chloe's nipple before taking it lightly between her teeth, pulling back and releasing it. The whimper that received almost made her want to pick up the pace of her fingers that were currently working their way in and out, but she refrained and maintained her speed. She did however curl her middle digit at just the right angle so that it hit _that_ spot at exactly the same time she swirled her thumb rapidly along Chloe's clit.

Chloe sucked in a gulp of air and lifted her hips to gain more friction, "Fuck…" she let out slowly when the heel of the hand currently buried two fingers deep pushed her back against the mattress, "I need you to go faster."

"What happens if I don't?" Beca slowly prodded in and out with her fingers making Chloe squirm, "What happens if I…" she applied strategic open mouth kisses at the dip of Chloe's hips then ducked her head lower and gave a few slow licks through slick folds before pulling back to finish asking, "decide I'm done and I completely…"

Chloe pounded her fist into the mattress as Beca's hand and mouth completely vanished and the only skin to skin contact they had was a set of connected fingers, "I will literally jump you when you least expect it," and she totally means that, even if it's in the airport bathroom, "there's no way in hell you're leaving me horny and worked up while you're gone."

"But I've already gotten you off multiple times tonight," Beca wickedly joked leaning down to run her tongue up the valley between Chloe's boobs and towards her neck, "that should hold you…" Precisely hovering her body she emphasized that point, "But if I do leave you high and dry, think of the reunion we'll have?"

"God don't temp me Mitchell," Their bodies were barely touching and Chloe arched her back and rolled her body to gain more contact. Reaching out she let her fingertips barely brush Beca's nipples and the sharp intake of air made her grin, "Seems like you don't want to wait either."

"Remember, you're the one who started this…"

The elevator is really where it all began and Beca's fairly confident that they were about five seconds away from hitting the emergency stop button. Thankfully the doors opened forcing them to stumble out into the hallway preventing that from happening. However by the time they actually made it into her apartment, they were ungracefully ripping each other's clothes off. Of course after that everything was kind of a blur, Chloe had pretty much pinned her to the couch to coax the first orgasm of the night out of her in the most unpredictable manner, by going down on her.

It's not that Chloe doesn't like doing that, because she does, it's just that typically Chloe's preferred form of torture, much like her personality, was in the shape of confident and lingering touches. Things like skin on skin contact, massages and fingers genuinely meandering along Beca's most sensitive areas. Which now that she thinks about it she's pretty sure Chloe's got an expertly drawn map of her body with detailed descriptions of the sounds and noises each of those spots make and when exactly to use them.

"And I want you to finish me off."

Beca's never had sex like she has with Chloe, she wasn't overly experienced when they first started, but she was confident in her abilities, except the sex they have is different. It means something, it's all very sensual and arousing and loving, even during those frantic times were speed outweighs finesse. No doubt about it, their styles are uniquely different, but damn they've learned a shit ton from each other and it has significantly enhanced the whole experience.

"Oh I will," Beca replied as fingers threaded through the hair at the base of her neck.

"Then get on with it," Chloe held the warm mouth in place against her pulse point and bit her lip as Beca's hand crept up her outer thigh, over her hip then down to run over her center again. Letting out a slow breath she sighed in relief when two fingers reentered her, "I need you to…" Her voice trailed off ending in a high pitched moan as the fingers inside her began moving at an ungodly rate and Beca's palm ground down on her nub. The second they were gone, she desperately rushed out, "No, no, no don't stop."

Carefully readjusting her position, Beca bracketed in her girlfriend's thighs and nodded, "That can be arranged," Resting both hands next to Chloe's head she dipped her head down to capture a set of already swollen lips for another searing kiss.

Chloe squirmed again when their nipples grazed and instinctively her hands found their way onto Beca's lower rib cage and held it still. Capturing Beca's bottom lip between her teeth as the kiss was broken she lightly sucked then released, "Please baby…"

Sitting up, Beca ran her hands purposefully down Chloe's torso, then back up until a taut peak was caught in the juncture between her index and middle fingers. Arching them she tweaked the left and the right nipples lightly with her thumb and middle finger and watched Chloe's eyes flutter shut as a long, slow exhale echoed around the silent room. As she moved her hands down and ran her thumbs in smooth circles over a bellybutton she couldn't help but let her eyes trace the form below her. It's so unfair how drop dead gorgeous Chloe is, every dip and curve and muscle was perfectly shaped and sculpted. Then there are those fucking abs, they make her head spin. They're smooth and firm with just the slightest indentations that start and end in exactly all the right places. Chloe works hard at her body and it shows and Beca can't help but stop to admire and appreciate the work.

"Please what baby," Beca eventually repeated with a knowing smirk as she pushed her hands up a final time, rolling her hips so that their centers briefly touched. The angle and full contact was slightly hindered due to positioning, but it was enough to get her point across, "Tell me…" she kissed one collarbone, "what you…" then the other, eyes never leaving Chloe's face, "want…" bringing her right knee up she gently nudged it between Chloe's closed legs, "you've got my full attention."

Chloe let out another soft moan as Beca rocked against her core and she instinctively bent her right leg and lifted her hips to apply more pressure just where she knew Beca needed it. Before long they'd worked out a natural, easy rhythm and were breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. They were pushing and pulling each other toward the finish and as the momentum built, her left and right hands clamped down on Beca's forearms. She was just about to meet Beca halfway for a kiss when their movements slowed and eventually stopped. Jesus the things Beca does to her or in this case wasn't doing were driving her insane.

Releasing her hands Chloe took a breath to slow her racing heart, "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep it up."

Beca shuttered feeling hands running up and down her sides alternating between nails ever so lightly scratching the surface of her skin and soothing fingertip ministrations, "Isn't that the whole point?" Fuck, the anticipation was killing her and the only reason she stopped was because she wanted a more intimate position to finish things off. Taking one of Chloe's hands she kissed the palm, "Isn't that the goal?" Placing the hand on her shoulder she reached out and ran a finger over the bridge of Chloe's nose, "That's what you want right?"

Beca was being so frustratingly sexy it was almost unbearable and they weren't doing anything other then laying on top of each other covered in thin layer of sweat. Their previous encounter had been so out of this world good, that Chloe's surprised she had any feeling left at all from the waist down. And she doesn't mean to sound crude, but Beca practically made her come unglued from a combination of mouth and fingers working her pussy so expertly that she's surprised she was even able to muster the strength to return the favor. But she did and she'd pushed Beca onto her back and entered her so quickly that she's fairly certain her girlfriend didn't know what hit her until she was crying out in pleasure and forcefully pushing her hands away. After that they just both stared at the ceiling breathing heavily not saying a word because none was needed.

It had been intense and Chloe could've sworn Beca had drifted off to sleep, but that wasn't the case. It wasn't until she felt fingers and a mouth moving along her skin in lazy patterns, slowly ramping her up, that she realized they weren't done yet. Not that she's complaining, they'd pretty much had a huge build up all night with the amount of flirting they'd done, so there was plenty of pent up energy to release. Besides, as previously stated, her girlfriend is sexy as fuck and she wasn't about to turndown fantastic sex, especially when she wouldn't be getting any for over a week.

Darting a tongue out Chloe licked the tip of the offending finger making Beca grin, "I want us to work together," that came out more of a pant, but whatever, she got her point across.

"So a joint effort," Beca laughed guiding the leg she wasn't straddling so that it hooked around her hip, "Nice, that way we both win."

Throwing an arm out Chloe desperately gripped the sheets when fingers surprisingly worked their way back inside her and she groaned in satisfaction. Being like this with someone she loves with only heightens the experience they're sharing, "Jesus, you're so fucking good."

"So you tell me…"

Resting a hand against the headboard for stability Beca started slow just so she could watch Chloe's face contort with each shallow thrust. There's just something so undeniably _hot_ about watching her girlfriends lips purse, eyes flutter open and close, and hearing slow exhales and soft sighs that are caused by _her_. It's turns her on to no end knowing she's the sole reason for it, that it's her fingers, her mouth or her body pulling that type of unbridled passion and unrestrained need for more out of Chloe.

Beca almost came when Chloe gasped loudly, tossed her to the side and let out a stifled cry into a pillow that had quickly been pulled close when she repeatedly tapped _that_ spot three times in rapid succession. Chloe was so close, all Beca had to do was increase the speed and her girlfriend would be coming undone. It was going to be hard, but she was going to attempt to drag out the inevitable just that little bit longer, even though that tight twisting sensation is already pooling and swirling in the pit of her stomach. And she doesn't want it to loosen yet, she wants to wait, because the sight alone of Chloe screaming her name and clinging to her was one of the hottest things on the face of the fucking planet.

Stilling her movements and removing her fingers earned Beca a slight whimper, "Hey, hey, it's ok," palming Chloe's hips she made a few minor adjustments to their position, "I'm not teasing you."

"Promise?" Chloe didn't think she could take it if Beca was and she had no qualms about finishing herself off if it came down to it. After all it's how she survived the years she spent pining away for Beca Mitchell.

"I promise…"

It took a few tries in between heated kisses to get into a comfortable position, but eventually Beca got her shit together and settled right into place. Bracing a hand on the headboard again she closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling of the hands venturing up and down her sides, then down and around her back as they explored every expanse of skin they could reach. She felt it all, each line of Chloe's fingerprints, the softness between the thumb and pointer finger, the dampness of the palms and most importantly, the way those blue eyes followed every move and twitch her skin made.

"You are so fucking hot…" Beca breathed out, because damn Chloe knew exactly how to touch her, "The things you do to me are insane."

Biting her bottom lip in concentration Chloe's eyes focused in on her loves, hands never stilling, "I can't stop touching you…"

"I never want you to stop…" Purposely rolling her hips and making full contact Beca felt the hands stroking the underside of her boobs still. Giving a disapproving tut she asked, "I thought we agreed no teasing?"

"I had to seek a little revenge," Chloe laughed at the playful reprimand and placed a kiss above Beca's heart. She was so completely in love with this woman and as she settled back against the mattress she saw it reflected back, "Now we're even."

It was like that last comment was all Beca needed to start moving and as hips rotated firmly into place making their centers align, electricity shot through Chloe's body. Her hands fumbled their way to Beca's shoulders where she gripped down and begin countering every move. Yet Beca was being so gentle and so unbelievably caring by constantly searching her face for reassurance after every change in speed or angle of grind making sure she was comfortable. God this is what it's supposed to feel like to make love, because that's exactly what they're doing, it's what they've been doing all night and what they've been doing since their first time together.

"Faster," Chloe rushed out. Trailing a hand down to her girlfriend's ass she started guiding the movements until the pace was naturally picked up.

"I love you," Beca choked out when Chloe's hips unexpectedly canted up to meet hers. It added just that extra little bit of pressure in all the right places as their clits moved against each other in one slick motion.

Chloe felt this surge of love flow through her, stronger than normal, but still uniquely steered by Beca and the completely adoring way she was being looked at. The pure love and affection gave her a sense of protection like if she was to be wrapped up in this persons embrace for the rest of her life she'd never get hurt.

"I love you too…" Lifting her head Chloe was met halfway for another deliberately slow kiss.

Beca has this force surrounding her that Chloe can't help but revolve around. It kind of reminds her of playing with magnets in science class as a kid. She can remember placing one in the center of a circle, then aligning the polar opposite side of the second so that as she rotates it the magnet in the middle starts twisting on its own accord. Then she keeps spinning until the natural pull is so strong that the magnets eventually lose control, spin off course and they meet haphazardly somewhere in the middle.

That's the kind of pull Beca has on Chloe's life, they floated around each other for years, they came close to meeting twice, until they _finally_ overcame all their fears and collided together so beautifully one night. And right now as Beca moves their bodies with this look, a mixture between determination and concentration with a bead of sweat rolling down her neck and pushing them towards the edge, Chloe only feels their connection growing.

Yet it's still completely surreal that it's _Beca Mitchell_ who Chloe's sharing a moment like this with, that it's Beca who knows just the right amount of pressure to apply at one angle while ease up on another. Then a minute later when the hand attached to the headboard loses its grip, it's Beca who collapses unsteadily against her in a sweaty mess making her both briefly laugh at the uncoordinated slipup before the friction against their joined centers is back again in full force. And finally it's Beca breathing heavily against her neck saying _I love you _in a rushed, gasping tone she can hardly hear, but can feel just by the vibration against her chest.

"Bec…" Chloe gulps, nails scratching at the slick skin she's desperately trying to hang onto because she in no way wants to stop, "Shit Bec, you're gonna make me…"

"I k-know," Beca stammers out, "Me too…" There's this little bundle of TNT, the kind in those old fashioned Road Runner cartoons, resting in the lowest part of her abdomen and its slow burning fuse has just been ignited, but she just needs a few more minutes before it detonates, "Can you h-hang on I'm almost there?"

Chloe's replay came out in the form of a moan, but Beca felt the frantic head nod as the grip on her shoulders tightened again. Closing her eyes, she attached lips to the little divot between Chloe's collarbone and neck and tried to concentrate on pushing them towards the edge instead of her extremely hot girlfriend currently gasping for air beneath her. However it was becoming a losing battle.

"Fuck," Chloe cried out lifting her hips in what little clearance left between them to meet Beca's now full on frantic swiveling of hips grind motion. It was fast and desperate and oh so hot, yet she felt completely enveloped in love.

Forcing her eyes to open Chloe takes in everything around her, every single light is on and the air in the room is thick and hot and smells like sex, but it's all kind of beautifully perfect. Especially the way Beca's skin is flushing red and is shinny from the night's exertions and how when she hikes her leg higher on her girlfriend's hip she can see how her skin exactly mirrors it.

Willing her body to slow down Chloe instead turned her attention to just being in the moment and to do that she needs one more thing, kissing Beca's shoulder she pleaded, "Baby, I need to see you."

Beca haphazardly reaches out to intertwine their fingers and she sees Chloe smile the instant she somehow manages to prop herself up, "Better?"

"Much…"

Chloe pretty sure she's never been this wet or turned on in her entire life and for a brief second she flicks her eyes down to the space between them and she can see the way Beca's stomach is moving and jumping from the ragged breaths in that telling way. Call her narcissistic or selfish, but she likes the time right before Beca cums. She likes seeing the ripples and contractions Beca's muscles make, how her eyes screw tightly shut while sucking in those last mouthfuls of air. It's raw and powerful, but also humbling, because Beca's allowing herself to been seen in such a vulnerable state.

Reaching out Chloe moved a strand of sweaty hair off of Beca's cheek. Letting her thumb linger, she applied soothing circles over the flushed skin and her girlfriend's features softened, "You're so beautiful…"

Beca's movements faltered slightly at the compliment, but it's not because Chloe's never told her that before. Chloe constantly tells her and she always believes it, but there's something different about hearing it right now. That one simple phrase, spoken so candidly, yet so full of underlying tones of love and affection, means that Chloe see's her on a different level and for who she really is.

It's something Beca didn't know she needed to hear, but it was and it was the perfect timing. She's found that simply being with Chloe like this, is an emotional experience and to put it simply, it goes way beyond the instant, earthshattering gratification, that's about to happen.

Most of the time Beca feels like a pot that's constantly simmering on the stove until someone, mainly a hot redhead, walks by and cranks that fucking heat up. Then what was once just bubbling, becomes this rolling boil spilling its contents over the edge until the hot redhead walks back by, flips that switch and turns the heat down so things can return to normal. Now the intensity varies from day to day and activity to activity, but that's exactly how she operates on around Chloe. And that persistent simmering her body has, the one that _definitely_ wasn't there before they met, is a direct consequence of being in love with Chloe Beale.

"You don't have to respond," Chloe tenderly stated despite the fact that she was breathless and barely holding it together. Beca wasn't really a very vocal person during sex, especially close to the end, so she wasn't the slightest bit worried by the lack of response, "Just know I love you Bec."

"You hold my heart Chlo…" Bending her head down, Beca wet her lips and melted into another kiss until air became a necessity.

"And you own mine…"

"Chlo," Beca choked out feeling one of her girlfriend's hands snake around to a spot at the middle of her back right above her ass, "I'm…" she swallowed hard, "fuck…I'm ready."

Chloe can tell by the tight crease forming in the middle of Beca's brow, the lightly flaring nostrils and slightly rigid muscles that Beca is holding back. It's how this scenario always plays out when they're working to pull the string that will release the tension on a spring coiled low in their stomachs. Except that when the time comes, Beca _always_ pulls hers a fraction of a second later. Chloe once asked, rather bluntly, why and the answer she got was equated to poor timing and a slow trigger finger. But she knows the real reason is because Beca's an overly considerate and sensitive person who puts others feelings and well being ahead of her own. And that's something buried behind a wall stronger than the ones at Fort Knox and is further guarded by a quick wit and a sarcastic _I-don't-give-a-shit_ attitude. Only very select people get to see that uniquely selfless side, hell it took her close to an entire year in college to even be able to crack that code.

People like Beca Mitchell only come along once in a person's lifetime and Chloe swears it feels like her heart may explode from all the thoughtful things done for her. And she's not just talking about opening doors or picking up her favorite takeout after she's had a rough day, because those things barely scratch the surface. For instance two weeks ago Beca sacrificed sleep at three in the morning on a Wednesday to walk the block and a half to her apartment after she called saying she had a bad dream and needed someone to hold her. Beca's the best thing that's ever happened to her and she'll never take that for granted, even if she has to spend the rest of her life proving it.

"Bec let go…" Chloe begged seeing eyes fluttering shut. Releasing their fingers she gently lowered one of her girlfriend's arms to the bed next to her head, then quickly did the same with the other. The action brought their bodies completely flush again as the movements naturally slowed, "It's ok," she ran her hands up and down Beca's sides and felt their combined trembling, "I want you too," pressing a kiss to a shoulder she sighed, "I've got you this time, I'll hold you don't worry about me."

Chloe wants to be the one that holds Beca like Beca always holds her afterwards, she wants to be that security, because she vary rarely gets the chance. It's a very intimate moment they share and she wants to take on the role of the so called protector while Beca physically and emotionally gives in. And it's not like Beca doesn't give her everything, every time they have sex, because her girlfriend does, it's just different when the roles are reversed right at the very end. Beca's way more defenseless when she allows herself to be put in that type of position especially when it's not in her nature. It's a hurdle Chloe constantly struggles to help Beca overcome, and with time Beca will get there and eventually become confident with the idea of letting go without asking or being told. So she never gets upset or frustrated when the offer isn't taken, because when it does happen she just silently takes the lead and gives Beca all the time she needs to process all those feeling and emotions that come all at once.

Except this time the only reply Chloe got was a single head nod and she realized she wasn't going to win the battle today. She'd given Beca ample opportunity to take the first leap and it just wasn't meant to be. Instead she allowed every synapse in her body to start firing their electrical signals to every nerve at full force and let all the feelings overtake her.

It only took two more hip rotations to make everything crash down and in the last fleeting second, just like the countless times before, Chloe's hands and arms pull Beca in just that much closer. As she clamps down making her knuckles turn white, she buries her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and came hard, emitting screams of Beca's name, a few jumbled curse words and gasps and whimpers of pleasure.

Beca followed seconds later, dropping her head to Chloe's shoulder letting out her own strangled cries of release. Her body instinctively began moving in unison with Chloe's as they rode out the final waves together, trying to prolong the sensation until they were left in a quivering, whimpering heap.

Collapsing fully against her girlfriend, Beca breathed heavily trying to wrap her head around the intensity of what just happened. She could feel it all, the way Chloe's nails were leaving light indentations near the tattoo on the middle of her back, the rapid way their hearts were beating in and out of sync and how the fine sheen of sweat was trying to cool their bodies as they lay wrapped up together.

Carefully propping herself up so she didn't break their embrace, Beca gently eased Chloe's leg off her hip and she slowly settled between the spread legs. The unhurried action must have hit a sensitive spot again because she felt another, slightly less intense, shudder. The room had gone quiet and as she scanned Chloe's face, with its rapid breathing through slightly parted lips and a light pink hue on the flushed face, she softly smiled stroking a cheek before trailing her fingertips up and around an ear, moving a stray strand of red hair from that beautiful face.

Tilting her head down Beca placed gentle and easy kisses along Chloe's neck, cheeks and lips, whispering little declarations of love and affection as their breathing slowed and evened out. When eyes drifted back open and connected with hers, it gave her heart palpitations, Chloe's eyes were shining with tears.

"Hi…" Beca softly spoke with a warm smile so not to break the bubble they were in.

"Hi…" A thumb brushed at the corner of her eyes, wiping away a few stray tears and Chloe smiled holding the hand in place. Giving a simple kissed she whispered, "Can you hold me please?"

"Sure," Beca rolled to her back for a more comfortable position and let Chloe snuggle into her before securing her arms again. Kissing the top of her girlfriend's head, she echoed almost the same exact words from their first night together, "As long as you need Chlo, I'm not going anywhere…" She instantly felt a kiss pressed against her chest and a warm hand slide across her stomach then still on her side. Caressing Chloe's back she simply stated, "I'd hold you forever if you needed me too…"

"I love you…"

Beca smiled at the delicate voice, "I love you too."

For whatever reason and there are usually many, Chloe needs this type of closeness after a completely emotional experience. It's something they'd done since they started sleeping together and she's learned something _huge_ from doing it. Chloe's taught her that intimacy is achieved through multiple outlets besides sex and she sees now how they've been_ emotionally_ intimate with each other years before they added the physical part. It's probably why they have such a strong foundation as a couple, they'd worked themselves into this naturally blended relationship where they constantly crossed the line between friends and something more and never even noticed. They became completely invested in each other's lives and when they finally did make that hard right turn towards romantic town, it was simple and easy and natural.

So needless to say holding Chloe like this, after everything they've just shared, is one of Beca's favorite things ever. She does a lot of thinking, about them and they're future and about aspects of her life she needs to work on. It's refreshing how opening up and giving herself so freely to someone in every aspect imaginable calms her wandering and jumpy mind. And in past relationships this would be the moment where she shuts down and closes off because she's let someone in too much, but with Chloe she doesn't want to do that. Instead she leaves her heart open, defenseless and susceptible to being picked up and thrown against a wall and she thinks that maybe that's ok and how truly loving someone is supposed to work. So yeah holding Chloe keeps her grounded and makes her feel safe and it also makes her think that maybe it's actually Chloe who's holding and protecting her.

A little later Beca opened her eyes when a hand gently rubbed her belly, placing hers on top of it she tentatively asked, "Everything ok?"

Detangling herself from the all to comfortable position, Chloe stretched out satisfyingly along the mattress. A few of her joints popped when they flexed and she hummed, "Hmmm everything's perfect," flipping to her stomach she reached for a pillow, folding it in half she tucked it under her chin and smiled feeling a kiss pressed to her shoulder, "I am completely perfect and damn, totally relaxed."

"That good huh?" Beca's voice strained as she reached for a pillow that hadn't ended up on the floor, but instead was lingering precariously close to her girlfriend's feet.

"That was amazing."

"It really was," Tossing the pillow to her spot Beca dropped down so they were face to face and gave another slow kiss fully tasting Chloe's mouth, but not letting it lead anywhere, "We are so good at that…"

Chloe was quite for a minute as she outlined the flower tattoo on Beca's shoulder before dropping her hand onto the bed to ask, "Does it feel like we've been having sex for years?"

"Instead of just eight months?" Beca broke in with a laugh at the weird and abrupt subject change but Chloe just nodded, "Yeah, I just think I get you and you get me," propping up on an elbow she ran her other hand over Chloe's back in soothing motions reveling in their closeness again, "Sometimes I just think my body instinctively knows what to do to you. I guess you can say it runs on autopilot."

Capturing the fingers, Chloe traced the gentle lines, "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure." Beca easily answered settling on her pillow.

Chloe let her eyes linger over Beca's body appreciatively, it was still slightly damp even though they'd both considerably cooled off and her hair was tousled, yet it was all very appealing. All in all Beca looked thoroughly fucked and judging by the relaxed air between them and the overall contentment she sees, her girlfriend probably feels as sated and as satisfied as she does.

"Do you think we'd still be together," Beca's head tilted to fully look at her with a soft smile and suddenly Chloe didn't feel guilty about asking this, "if we'd hooked up in college?"

Beca let out a slow breath, she'd actually thought about this a lot, "I really don't know, but I like to think we would…"

"Me too," Chloe agreed, "I think our relationship would be different."

"It wouldn't totally be different, just that year where we'd be separated," Beca paused to contemplate the best way of phrasing her next thoughts, "There'd be a strain of some type between us, I'd feel bad for focusing on school and the Bellas and you'd feel the same about your new job," Holding up her hand she stopped Chloe's protest and instead got a nod and smile allowing her to continue, "And I think we'd become resentful of the inattentiveness and distance and we'd probably fight about it, but in the end I think we'd make it."

Mulling that over Chloe knew Beca was right, their relationship would still be amazing, but shaped a little differently. Kissing the fingertips she let the hand go and it wandered around before resting on her lower back, "As much as I hate to say it, we needed that year apart."

"I agree…"

"It helped us understand our love for each other and it gave me time to prepare for our relationship, because I knew it'd be different with you," Chloe pecked her girlfriends lips, "from day one everything was different, you flipped my word upside down."

"Same," It's nice talking like this, being straightforward about feelings was never Beca's strong suit, but Chloe made it easy. Chloe gave her time to formulate thoughts and express them with no pressure, "I like how we turned out, I wouldn't change anything that's happened."

The hand began moving again and Chloe closed her eyes savoring the fact that it was Beca touching her and who she was naked in bed with, "Me either…"

"Let me ask you this…"

Opening her eyes Chloe saw that the devious, yet charming, smirk was back and she laughed, "Ok…"

"If I hadn't of kissed you, when were you going tell me," inching closer Beca full on grinned, "that you loved my swagger and the full on Beca Mitchell experience in all its awkward glory."

Lightly shoving a shoulder, Chloe laughed, because god she loved this insane person so much it was making her crazy, "Actually the next day at breakfast you dork, I had it all planned out, I had the perfect speech and instead you took it from me."

"Oh I took it," Seeing Chloe lightly shiver and yawn while laughing, Beca sat up and reached for the duvet bunched up at their feet. Looking over her shoulder she winked, "I took it twice that night and it was awesome."

"Best night of my life," Chloe's eyes roamed the body in front of her again. Even though Beca hated the gym and only went running when forced, she thought that body looked like a piece art. That back tattoo had to be her absolute favorite, but when she saw faint red nail marks right below it, her uncontrollable giggles subsided, "I'm sorry, do they hurt."

"Nahh, I didn't even know they were there," Beca answered feeling the indentations being traced, "they'll be gone in like a day."

Chloe sighed, sitting up she helped fluff out the duvet, her body was still operating at a low buzz and it felt incredible, only Beca could do that to her, "I usually don't do that, but that last time I was so sensitive."

Beca situated herself under the blankets and stifled a yawn as Chloe instinctively curled into her side. It was like locking the final piece of a puzzle into place and another indication of how right they are for each other.

"It's ok," Beca easily stated.

"But…"

"No buts," there was a slight hesitation, because Beca knew once Chloe saw the minuscule mark on her collarbone she'd get crap for it, "we just had really great sex, so quit apologizing for heat of the moment shit."

Chloe ran her big toe up Beca's shin and conceited defeat, "Ok…"

They fell into a comfortable silence after that and as Beca stared at the ceiling running her fingers through red hair she wondered if this is the feeling everyone has when they say they're in love. Being with Chloe is easy, there are no hidden agendas and no crazy underlying tendencies, except for the whole Christmas ordeal, which she kind of finds uniquely endearing. Basically what she sees is what she gets with Chloe and she loves every single thing. She laughs and smiles constantly when they're together, Chloe's also smart and talented and passionate, and for whatever reason their drastically different personalities mesh really well. She likes giving her all to Chloe, she likes putting in the effort and seeing their relationship grow from trust and honesty and open communication, because to her doing those things never seems like _work_.

"What time is it babe," Chloe burrowed her head further into her pillow. She was physically and emotionally spent, but all in a good way.

"Huh?" The question broke Beca's concentration, rotating she squinted at the clock across the room, "Oh, a little after one."

Nestling under the blankets Chloe sleepily smiled, "Damn you wore me out Mitchell."

"Yeah well, it was worth it," Beca joked, "Christmas Eve, Christmas day and going away sex only happens when the stars perfectly align. It's the undisputed trifecta of golden opportunities."

"Trifecta," Chloe questioned raising the eyebrow smashed up against her pillow.

Beca made a triangle with her hands, then peered through it, "Yeah it's kind of like having Eric Clapton, Paul McCartney and Dave Matthews all at the same table, discussing a tour of epic proportions."

"I can't believe you just made an analogy between a rock tour and our sex life," Chloe shoved her girlfriend who was howling with laughter. She honestly doesn't know where Beca comes up with this crap sometimes.

"I mean think about it Chlo, a tour like that would only happen once," Beca pulled the redhead closer who was fighting to not have that smile she fell in love with spread across her face, "Just like this is the _only_ time I'm spending Christmas without you."

"Are you serious?"

There was that smile Beca loved, "Dixie Chicks serious."

"But you can't leave your mom alone at Christmas," Chloe stated, she wasn't going to allow that to happen, even if it meant being apart again.

"She won't, I just figured with our new place that she'd like to come here next year," Beca paused, "Then we can work out holidays as a couple after that."

Chloe reached out and pinched a cheek, "Look at you getting all relationshipy and thinking about _our_ future again." The offending hand was smacked away with a grumble and she pressed on, "I knew underneath all that sarcasm and eyeliner there was an awesome girlfriend."

"Hey, I've toned down the eyeliner significantly," Beca deadpanned.

"But cranked up that sarcasm," Chloe shot back making them both laugh at the truth behind that statement, "Seriously though I think that's a great idea."

Shrugging Beca let out a happy sigh, "Besides I think I'm ready to experience a Beale family Christmas in full force and I know Mom would love it. I mean, if your parents don't mind us invading their traditions or whatever."

Sitting up on an elbow Chloe leaned over and gave a kiss and smiled down at Beca, "I know without even asking that they'd love to have you guys, you're already considered part of the family and there's plenty of room."

"Cool," Beca knew all she had to do was toss out the potential for a white Christmas and her mom would be sold. Also Chloe's family was a lot of fun, so they were guaranteed to have a good time no matter what they do, "I'm warning you, she'll kick your ass in Christmas movie trivia."

"Oh yeah," Chloe drifted closer with a proud smile nudging their noses.

"Totally," Tilting her head Beca grinned and whispered, "she can recite National Lampoon's _Christmas Vacation_ word for word."

"What about _Elf_," Chloe prodded stealing a few kisses in between each word.

Beca laughed so hard that it made Chloe reel back and shrug, "Please, that's cake, she loves telling me _I sit on a throne of lies_ when I give her shit about anything."

Chloe laughed, after tonight's conversation with Beca's mom she believes that, "Then she's on your team, you suck at movie trivia."

"I hate movies," Beca blankly stated.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Chloe shivered closing her eyes again.

Beca smiled, Chloe was fading fast, "Can I get you anything?"

"Snuggle's and kisses please…"

Beca chuckled at the sleepy reply, Chloe was being adorably cute again by puckering her lips and she loved it. Scooting closer she gave a couple kisses, "Better?" She got a sleepy nod, "I'll go turn the heater up, so you won't be cold," pulling back the covers she shivered, the room was freezing, feeling a hand grab hers she turned back and smiled, "I'll be back in like two minutes," leaning over she gave another quick kiss.

"Ok, love you."

"I love you too…"

"Leave the Christmas tree lights on for Santa," Beca heard Chloe mumble as she slipped out of bed.

"Will do," Forgoing clothes, Beca sprinted down the hall to adjust the thermostat and killed all the lights except for the tree.

Easing back into bed Beca got situated under the duvet and by the time she finished Chloe had turned and was almost completely knocked out. Flipping to her stomach she just watched Chloe's back move evenly with each breath before eventually reaching out and lightly tracing _I love you_ in big block letters across the skin. She must've done it ten times before she finally heard a whispered and drowsy, "I love you more."

Scooting closer Beca left a lingering kiss on the space between Chloe's shoulder blades, then returned to her pillow and closed her eyes. Yep, Chloe Beale was definitely the best Christmas gift ever.

* * *

><p>Beca did manage a few hours sleep before the start of their first official Christmas morning. She was too excited to sit still so instead of snuggling with her girlfriend, like she was asked, she hopped in the shower then messed with some mixes while Chloe slept in.<p>

Chloe had done so much that Beca volunteered for breakfast duty this morning. Chloe had been awesome, saying she was down for anything, so at the last minute Beca decided to switch things up from the omelettes and French toast and go bolder. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of this, it was something she always ate Christmas morning and she couldn't wait to share one of her own family traditions.

Unfortunately Beca's grand plan didn't formulate until she was standing in the shower rinsing the soap from her hair. But as soon as she was out, she searched the internet and found a place close to their apartment that made exactly what she was looking for. It was kind of expensive, and she would've loved to make it herself, but that would have to wait until next year. This was their first Christmas and she wanted it to be as hassle free as possible so they could maximize their time together.

Standing next to their Christmas tree Beca looked out the window and sipped the coffee Chloe made while she was gone. She'd been home barely fifteen minutes, but had already set the coffee table up for breakfast and had the food warming in the oven. Now all she needed was her girlfriend to get her amazing ass out of the shower so they could eat _and_ open presents.

Feeling hands slip around her waist Beca smiled, "Good morning, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my love," Chloe answered kissing a cheek, Beca smelled like cold weather and expensive body soap and damn was it enticing, "What ya looking at?"

"It's snowing, I was just watching it and thinking about you," Twisting Beca smiled as her coffee cup was removed from her hands.

Taking a sip, Chloe handed it back and they turned back to the window, "I've been thinking about you too…"

"Have you?" Beca heard the slow hummed conformation as warm fingers worked their way under her shirt to rest on her stomach, "Is it in regards to last night, because if so that's what I've been thinking about."

"God that was so good," Kissing a shoulder Chloe exhaled slowly trying to hide her laughter, "but mainly I was thinking about presents and that…" tightening her arms she lifted Beca off the ground excitedly yelling, "it's our first Christmas babe!"

"Jesus Beale," laughing Beca wheezed out a high pitched, "I need to breathe." As she was set back down, she leaned forward and set her cup on the window ledge just in case she was thrown over a shoulder, "How many candy canes have you eaten today?"

"None!" Chloe laughed pressing a kiss to the corner of Beca's mouth before sprinting off towards the kitchen, "Oh and I'm totally digging the PJ's, someone's in the Christmas spirit."

Sticking her hands in her pockets Beca looked down at her green flannel pajama pants with Santa toting his bag of gifts on them and her red t-shirt shirt. She'd bought them on a whim while grabbing a carton of orange juice at the drugstore, they were on an aisle devoted to the holidays and she couldn't resist, "I thought why not make it my attire for the day since we don't need to be dressed until later this afternoon."

"Well you look cute, I wish I would've known, I would've gotten something similar."

Hearing Chloe shuffle around the kitchen and the fridge door open, Beca figured it was safe to take another sip of coffee.

"I planned for that," Beca grinned as she walked over and leaned against a kitchen entryway to watch Chloe stir cream in her coffee, "I got you a pair with Snoopy from _A Charlie Brown Christmas_."

Chloe awed at the thoughtfulness, "That's my all time favorite holiday movie."

"Yep," Beca nodded from behind the cup. She loved the excitement and couldn't wait to see the reactions her actual presents got, "I tried sneaking them in while you were showering, but the door was locked."

"I'm sorry," Chloe playfully frowned.

"Anyways they're on the bed," Beca thought Chloe would've seen them, but apparently somebody _actually_ remembered a change of clothes before showering, which was a rarity. "You can go put it on or…" the words caught in her throat when the redhead skipped over to kiss her cheek and then her eyes instinctively followed the form as it bolted towards the bedroom, "Or ummmm yeah you can like ummmm…"

Chloe was wearing an old flannel button up shirt that Beca had bought when she went through her baggy shirt phase in high school. She's not sure why she kept it around, it had been buried in the back of her closet and hadn't been worn in probably seven years, but holy shit did Chloe Beale bring it back to life. Chloe loves wearing it, she says it has character and is super soft and fluffy due to the amount of times its been washed. But the thing that makes Beca fucking melt is how the thigh length flannel is used as a nightshirt with _just_ a pair of boy shorts underneath. And that's exactly how the shirt is being worn right now and she feels stupid for even mentioning that Chloe go change.

"Or what?" Chloe asked with a smile emerging a minute later. Stopping in the middle of the living room she lifted her Santa Snoopy t-shirt to hold the edge between her teeth and fiddle with the drawstring on the pants. Glancing up she winked, "What were you saying babe?"

"Or," Beca coughed seeing those abs again, "or nothing…" What she is really thinking about is how ridiculously perfect that body is as she relived a graphic flashback of it arching into her touch last night. God she was such a creeper, plastering on a fake smile she asked, "Ready for breakfast and presents?"

Brushing up against her girlfriend Chloe patted a profusely blushing cheek, "Were you checking me out?"

"What, dude no," Faking another couch Beca held her cup up, "This just, you know, wrong pipe or whatever."

"Oh my god, you were totally checking me out," Beca's eyes drifted towards the ceiling and Chloe thought it was so cute catching her girlfriend red handed. When Beca looks her up and down there were slight differences between playful and flirty or even appreciatively, but ten seconds ago, Beca was undressing her with her eyes, "I can flash you again if you want?"

"Oh my god shut up!"

"It's ok," Chloe gave a quick kiss, "but only because you're my super hot girlfriend and I check you out too."

Shoving her coffee cup into Chloe's hands, Beca rushed over to the oven, "Refill please?"

"Sure," Chloe laughed at Beca's blatant attempt at changing the subject and she just let it slide, "Thanks for the note, I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here."

Plucking the note off the coffee maker Chloe reread it:

_My Love…_

_Santa chugged all the milk (that bastard) so I'm out getting more for your coffee. I'll be back before you know it and with breakfast…I love you with everything that I am…_

_Yours (and only yours) Beca…_

_PS you owe me a kiss or two or…_

The scrawl was messy, but it made Chloe's heart flutter wildly. She was just going to add it to her growing pile of notes and origami figures she's accumulated since they started dating.

"You're welcome," Beca gave a loving smile as she plated their breakfast, "So about that kiss?"

"Oh," Skipping over Chloe cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and firmly planted one on her, "How was that?" She incoherently muttered with their lips still firmly planted together.

Giving a peck Beca grinned when Chloe pulled away, "Awesome."

"Need any help?"

"Grab the orange juice and syrup then go sit your ass down," Beca gestured towards the makeshift table in the living room while scooping home fries onto their plates, "I'll be there in a minute."

Opening the fridge Chloe rummaged around, "Oh can we have mimosas."

"Yeah I got a cheap bottle of champagne in there somewhere."

"Found it," Chloe sang holding it over her head.

Beca chuckled watching her girlfriend saunter towards the living room, she couldn't wait until they moved in together so they could spend every morning like this. A few minutes later she set two plates of eggs Benedict with lobster, golden home fries and a separate order of Belgian waffles for them to split, down on the coffee table.

"Bec this looks amazing," Chloe grinned scooting over a couple inches so Beca could get comfortable.

"I didn't make it," Beca reassured pouring orange juice.

"Thank goodness," Chloe teased. Hearing a huff she laughed patting a thigh, "I'm only kidding."

"Anyways," Beca rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the grin, "I wanted to share this with you, it's kind of me and my mom's tradition."

Cutting into it Chloe took a bite and instantly gave two thumbs up.

Covering her mouth Beca asked, "Pretty awesome right," between bites.

"How'd this tradition start?"

Swallowing Beca stated, "My grandma used to make it, then after she died my mom just never stopped." Taking another bite she thought for a few seconds before adding, "I know she would've liked you."

Taking a sip of mimosa Chloe smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Beca stabbed a couple home fries and dunked them in ketchup, "she was a chef, had her own catering company, but she loved baking pies and cookies. I'm sure she would've dragged you in the kitchen to bake together, she loved learning other peoples techniques and sharing her own. She was just really a great person like that."

Chloe always figured Beca's grandparents died before she was born, but that wasn't the case and it seems like her girlfriend was extremely close to this one, "How long ago did she die?"

"When I was nine," taking another bit Beca tried to take her mind off things, but Chloe was looking at her with so much understanding that she couldn't help but add, "it was unexpected, her car got sideswiped by a drunk driver on the way back from the grocery store one afternoon."

"I'm sorry," Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's and gave it a squeeze, "she sounds like she meant a lot to you."

"Yeah…" Beca nodded, "I maybe talk to my other grandparents once a year, if I'm lucky, but after my dad left she always picked me up after school and we'd do all kinds of stuff until my mom got off work…But it's whatever," Rubbing a finger across her nose she took a deep breath, "it still upsets my mom…"

"I can imagine," Chloe simply stated. She always wondered why Beca suddenly started spending so much time at her mom's museum, "it's probably tough."

Beca took another couple bites, "My mom has no one except for me and an asshole ex-husband. Caroline and Jack adopted her when she was like a month old and she really won the lottery, they were good people who just wanted a family."

This was brand new information that Chloe had no idea about, "They sound great."

Beca smiled, "If you want I'll have my mom pull out some of her recipes, you can try and make her cookies or dishes," she saw an enthusiastic smile and nod, "but I doubt you can make it as good as her, she adds grandma's special ingredient that only grandma's know."

Letting the subject change slide, Chloe cut into their waffle and winked, "You sure about that?"

"Of course grandma's never lie," Beca joked stabbing Chloe's waffle with her fork she then shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey," Chloe poked Beca's side, "that was mine."

"Want some?" Beca opened her mouth before swallowing and laughing, "I thought you liked sharing."

Sopping up a new piece in syrup, Chloe shook her head, "Chapstick yes, half eaten food from someone _else's_ mouth, no."

"We're even then?"

"Yeah I guess…"

They spent the rest of breakfast chatting and Chloe loved how it actually felt like a Christmas morning. The lights on the tree were blinking and reflecting off the gifts, she could see the snow falling outside and it was just the right amount of warm and cozy in the apartment that it made her feel happy and loved.

Taking a final bite Beca patted her stomach in satisfaction, "Man that was so good, I could eat another whole breakfast no problem."

"I swear I don't know where you put all that food," Chloe giggled refilling their drinks.

"Are you _trying_ to get me drunk?" Lifting her glass Beca noted how it had way more champagne than orange juice, but took a swig anyway. Feeling a hand drop to her inner thigh she asked, "And seduce me Beale?"

"No…" Chloe promised kissing a cheek. Snuggling in closer she tangled their feet together under the coffee table.

"Good cause my junk's off limits for at least a day after last night," Beca bluntly stated making Chloe throw her head back and laugh, "What? It's the truth."

Putting her hair in a bun, Chloe continued to laugh at the crude yet honest way that last statement was delivered, "You are something else Beca Mitchell."

"I know…"

"And so modest too," Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ok," Beca exclaimed, getting up she retrieved the stocking she'd filled that morning, "It's present time!"

Quickly stacking their plates Chloe took them into the kitchen then moved to be bedroom to grab Beca's. Seconds later she was back and they sat in front of the tree and exchanged them.

Beca grinned, "Ok, you know the rules, thirty dollars and thirty minutes is all we were allowed last night in FAO Schwarz to buy stocking stuffers, I hope you followed the rules."

"I did," surprisingly Chloe found everything she needed within twenty minutes, "Ready?"

"Yes," Beca nodded bouncing the stocking, "damn Beale this is heavy."

"You're easy to shop for in a toy store," Chloe winked.

Reaching in Beca pulled out a giant box of grape Laffy Taffy and a Kit Kat bar the size of her hand and laughed, "I've never seen boxes this size."

"They were hidden in the back of the candy section, we were in there at the same time I was afraid you saw me," Chloe shuffled through hers and pulled out a huge bag of Twizzlers and a lollypop in the shape of a heart, "Because it seems we had similar ideas."

"Yep," Beca popped the P.

They commented and laughed about each gift they pulled out after that. Everything was an impulse buy, but that was the point, and they had a ton of fun running around the giant toy store doing it. Chloe even loved when they passed each other going opposite directions on the escalators how Beca tried to playfully hide everything in her hands, but ended up dropping half the gifts making everyone around them laugh. Having a girlfriend who was down for anything, even completely crazy and ridiculous adventures, was awesome.

"Now it's time for the real deal Beale," Beca stated handing over two small bags and a couple wrapped boxes, "I hope you like these."

Setting everything aside Chloe rested her hands on Beca's knees and leaned forward to gave a quick kiss, "I've loved everything you've ever given me."

"Well there's a first time for everything," Beca smiled as Chloe opened the first bag and pulled out a jewelry box.

"Bec these are beautiful," Chloe gasped slipping on the tri-tone interlocking bangle bracelets with diamonds. She held her hand out making it sparkle in the light, "Thank you, I love it."

"Your welcome," that's the one and only gift Beca wasn't sure about and it was a hit, "they just looked like you and I had to get them."

Next Chloe opened the boxes and pulled out a chunky oversized blue wool sweater and a cashmere scarf done in soft tones, she absolutely loved both.

Bouncing the string of the last gift bag on her finger Chloe lightly laughed, "Did you put anything in here?"

"Yes," Beca reached out and stopped the swinging, it was an irreplaceable one of a kind item, "be careful," she warned, "it's breakable."

"Oh sorry," Chloe blushed.

Beca looked like she was on edge so Chloe gently set the bag in front of her and removed the top layer of tissue paper and when she did she seriously wanted to cry. Inside was a hand painted ornament with their names and todays date written under a pair of red and green owls kissing in Santa hats. The words, _Our First Christmas With Many More To Come, _were arched around the pair in loopy holiday font.

"I don't know what to say," Chloe quietly stated cradling the clear glass bulb with fake snow resting at the bottom in her hands like it was a delicate piece of crystal. This was an amazing gift, it was so simple and thoughtful and she loved it.

"Do you like it?" Beca tentatively asked scooting closer. Her girlfriend's eyes never left the ornament until she spoke and seeing tears, she knew she'd hit this gift right out of the park, "Today is special and I wanted to commemorate it, because I love you and I love us and I want an eternity of Christmases with you."

Using a finger Chloe wiped her eyes, "You're the best, I don't know how someone didn't snatch you up and make you their girlfriend before me."

"I told you, I waited for you…"

Gently setting the bulb back in its package Chloe crawled into Beca's personal space to give a kiss, "I'm glad because I love you so much and sometimes I still can't believe this is happening."

Resting her hands at Chloe's side Beca smiled, "Well guess what?"

"Wha…" Chloe squeaked out feeling a pinch.

Laughing Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and they fell back onto the carpet in a heap.

"Last night was real," Chloe hummed in satisfaction and Beca loved the warmth and comforting feeling she got from it, "right now is real, we are real and god I'm so fucking glad, because I couldn't live without you."

"Me either," Chloe mumbled kissing a trail up Beca's neck. Sitting up she clapped, "Ok _real girlfriend _it's present time?"

"But I have the best one already, a beautiful redhead sitting on top of me," Chloe may have rolled her eyes, but that true it was everything Beca wanted.

Sliding off her girlfriend, Chloe slid a big box decorated in Frosty the Snowman wrapping paper and a big red bow from under the tree. A few other smaller boxes and bag followed and she couldn't wait, she almost wanted to rip them open herself because she was that excited.

"Ok besides this," Chloe tapped the top of the biggest box that she'd save for last, "there's a theme and order to your gifts." She'd been planning this for months and almost spilled the beans three times, "So open that one first," she excitedly stated pointing to the biggest bag.

With a raised eyebrow Beca picked it up and tested the weight. It was unusually heavy and as she untied the delicate red ribbon Chloe looked like she was about to explode with anticipation. It was cute and as she pulled out three vintage vinyl records mounted in neat display cases, she could've sworn she heard Chloe exhale in excitement. However, it might've also been her, because as she set them in front of her and picked up the first she was in shock. It was Miles Davis's album _Kind of Blue_ and its tattered edges, beat-up spine and worn groves on the black vinyl made it look old.

"Is this a first addition," Beca lifted her eyes to met Chloe's who was nodding. This is considered the greatest jazz album of all time, she's listened to her digital copy probably a thousand times, "I've always wanted this thank you."

"You're welcome, I framed it because it's an original and I _know_ you wouldn't actually play it, so I figured you could hang it up instead." Chloe was mentally giving herself a high five for coming up with this gift idea, "I got you newer version too."

Beca set the frame aside, "I need a new turntable first," she heard Chloe agree as she ran her fingers over, The Eagles _Hotel California_ and Johnny Cash's _At Folsom Prison_. "This is insane," she examined each one closely, they were all originals and she didn't have them in her collection, "Chlo these are really great, where did you get them?"

"I found a listing on the internet, so I called and the lady said I was welcome to come to her antique shop and check to out what she had…" Chloe was so pumped up that she needed to pause and take a breath, "she had like a thousand albums and singles that she got as part of an estate auction. She usually doesn't sell them, so she give a fair price."

"Wow, that's awesome," Beca stated stacking the frames, "what all did she have?"

"Loads," Chloe answered handing over the next gift, "mainly big band and jazz, but there were rock and country albums stashed here and there. It was fun going through them."

Ripping the paper off the next gift Beca grinned, it was one of those hands free _professional_ vinyl record cleaners. The type where all she had to do was set it on a stand and spin the album to clean off dust and dirt.

Flipping it over Beca briefly read the back, this is the exact one she'd been looking at a few month ago, "I don't have to worry about scratching them anymore."

"Nope…" Chloe waited until Beca set the other stuff aside before holding out the final bag, "This is homemade and a last minute addition."

Giving a quick kiss Beca smiled, "Babe you've already outdone yourself, I don't need anything else."

"I know…" This was all just a build up for the final gift Chloe thought.

"Wow," Beca removed a melted and bent record with minute and second hands attached to the center hold, "this clock is awesome, you made this?" Chloe nodded and she grinned, she loved when Chloe made her things, because they were seriously some of the best gifts she's ever gotten, "How?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Chloe folded her arms in a _I'm-not-telling-my-secrets_ type of way and Beca just laughed, "and the sex is too good, so I'm not telling."

It had been easy, Chloe bought a whole slew of broken and damaged records from the antique shop, then she used her dad's heat gun to make them pliable. After that she slowly bent and shaped the hard plastic until she was satisfied with the finished product. She snapped a few records in half before getting the technique down, but after that it was simple and a fun way to spend an afternoon.

"You'll helping me find the perfect place for this, I want everyone to see it."

"Funny you should say that," moving the biggest package between them Chloe tapped on the top, "How about above wherever you put this?"

All Chloe's gifts had led up to this and she was really eager to see the reaction because she and her dad had spent a ton of time on it. She held her breath as Beca ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box to pull out a refinished old school Philco radio and turntable. The guts on the inside were all brand new and modern, but she'd kept the classical wooden case and all it's decals, dials and faceplates as close to accurate as possible.

"Do you like it," Chloe asked. Biting her lip she watched Beca eyes wordlessly scan the wooden cabinet. It was like Beca was afraid to open it and see what was inside.

Beca ran her fingers over the shinny and smooth mahogany finish trying to take it all in. She couldn't believe something this vintage was sitting in front of her and to make sure she wasn't dreaming she twisted the volume dial. It freely rotated in both directions with no resistance and the power switch easily moved between the _off_, _radio_ and _turntable_ positions. This was a truly amazing and surprising gift, she never expected something like this.

"I have no idea what to say," Beca looked up, her beautiful and sweet girlfriend who was slightly panicky, like she wasn't sure the gift was ok. But it was the exact opposite because she loved it, "Chlo," blue eyes locked on hers as she ran a finger over the Philco emblem on the lid, "This is absolutely beautiful."

"Really?" Chloe relaxed her tensed muscles at Beca's blown away reaction, "there's more," she helped raise the lid, "I tried to find you something professional."

While her dad worked on updating the electronics Chloe set out to find the perfect record player that Beca would approve of. She thought the task would be easy, but it wasn't. There were so many to choose from, they came in a ton of sizes and colors, there were travel turntables, turntables set up for festival gigs and high tech recording studios, making it hard to narrow down the choices. Eventually she went with a simple black Marantz equipped with all kinds of fancy gadgets that would allow Beca to connect to it to her laptop and enhance and distort the sound as needed in her mixing programs. It was close to four hundred dollars, but Beca was worth it.

"This…I'm just…wow," Beca leaned closer. It looked every bit the 1940's that it was on the outside, but inside was something modern and sleek, it was the best of both worlds, "this is to much, it must have cost you a fortune because that," she pointed down to the turntable, "is expensive…"

"I know and I also know you've been upset that yours broke and I didn't want you to have a piece of junk," moving to sit next to Beca, Chloe pointed out all the cool features and how her dad was a wiz at radios and electronics and was able to add an auxiliary plug for an iPod.

Pulling Chloe close, Beca gave a kiss and smiled into it, "You are seriously the best, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"You're welcome," Chloe smiled when Beca pulled back, "I'm glad you like it."

"Where did you even find this?" Beca was still in shock because again this was something she'd never even thought about, "You can't find something like this in a store."

"Same place as your records," It was kind of weird because Chloe only went to that antique store for one thing, but left with an entire Christmas gift idea, "It was broken so the lady practically gave it to me for free after I told her my idea. My dad picked it up in October and disassembled all the old electrics and replaced it with new stuff. Then before you came up for Thanksgiving I sanded it down and refinished it."

Beca laughed at the breathless rambling, she could tell Chloe was just as excited to give her this gift as she was to make it, "Well you did a great job and it's awesome knowing I have another Chloe Beale original, I really can't thank you enough, I love it."

"You're so welcome, I loved doing it," Seeing that old busted up piece of junk transform into something totally brand new was what Chloe loved the most, "when my parents visited a couple weeks ago, my dad joked that if you hated it, he'd take it off your hands," Beca actually looked scared that her new toy would be taken away and it made her love the reaction even more. "Oh, I almost forgot," she flipped the box around and pointed at a connection port, "he added this amplifier thingy so you can use external speakers."

"That's so cool…" Beca never would've guessed Matthew Beale was into this kind of stuff, she definitely owed him a beer.

"Right?"

"Now, I need some record holders with the same stain to set this on top," Beca stated pointing to the five cardboard boxes sitting on the floor, "and put those in."

"Already taken care of," Chloe laughed, "they're at my apartment, I just didn't have time to put them together. Lets go get them!"

Watching Chloe jump up, Beca grabbed an ankle, "Hold on a minute," she smirked at the curious and impatient eyes, "we'll do that later, but I think you missed a present."

Beca can't believe Chloe really thought she was only getting a few bracelets and a sweater for Christmas. She had something else planned the whole time and purposely hid her final gift behind the biggest box under their tree. She knew when she placed it there three days ago that Chloe wouldn't even think about looking behind her own gifts. It was the perfect hiding spot, in plain sight, and totally overlooked each time snooping occurred.

Grabbing her coffee cup from the table Beca casually took a sip and gestured to the black bag pushed up against the wall at the back of the tree. Chloe didn't move she just kind of regarded in her a weird way that said she'd been totally caught off guard.

Setting the cup aside Beca lifter her leg and pushed Chloe's calf with her foot, "Go on, I'm a hundred percent sure it's not for me, I caught Santa putting it there this morning."

"You saw Santa," Chloe joked, then laughed when Beca mumbled something about how he didn't appreciate her naked ass as she ran for the bathroom, "Hmm I wouldn't of minded," she ran a toe along the underside of Beca's foot, "your ass is on point and I'd actually prefer you naked."

"I can't believe your mom thinks you're an angel," Beca interrupted coolly, "if she only knew how high your sex drive really is."

"Good thing I've found a girlfriend who matches it," Chloe shot back with a raised eyebrow, "and we keep it contained."

"You tell all your girlfriends that?" Beca asked making Chloe giggle.

Winking Chloe crouched down and whispered, "Only when they're the smokin' hot alt girl type that I've completely fallen for."

"She sounds pretty damn great."

"More than great actually," Cupping Beca's cheeks Chloe gave a gentle kiss, "You are perfect," she emphasized, "you…I love you."

"I love you too," Beca sat up straighter and settled her hands on Chloe's hips, "I've never loved someone like I love you…"

As Chloe slid into her lap and they stated a painstakingly slow kiss Beca felt like this is where she was always meant to be. People always say good things come to those who wait and fuck she waited and got the best thing ever and she wasn't ever letting go. She's so glad she turned down Sony Music's initial job offer in LA and took New York City instead. Next to finally making a move on Chloe, she has not doubt in her mind that it was one of best decision she's ever made. Because god she fell so hard, yet as the two of them kissed like their lives depended on it, she realized they'd fallen so hard together and at the same time.

Breaking away, Chloe rested their foreheads together, "You're a good kisser."

"Likewise," Opening her eyes Beca swallowed the lump in her throat, "So as much as I want to continue, you need to open your last gift."

"Oh," Chloe grinned giving another peck, "well you're being distracting," she teased as she started crawling under the tree get the bag. Halfway to it she got a slap to the butt, "Hey no fair."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Beca watched the all too purposeful shimmy Chloe gave as she maneuvered out from under the tree.

Tucking a few stray hairs that had fallen out of her lose bun behind and ear, Chloe settled across from Beca. It took her a few seconds to realize the water proof case sitting between them wasn't a purse, but it definitely held something expensive and heavy.

Then it dawned on her and as Chloe lifted her gaze she was met with a knowing smirk, "Baby you didn't?"

"And if I did," Beca responded giving a nod towards the bag.

Quickly undoing the latches and unzipping the bag Chloe nearly died seeing a Canon EOS Rebel T5i camera. This is the same exact camera she's been debating about buying for close to a year, it is her dream, she just hadn't pulled the trigger yet.

"Holy shit Bec, you did not have to get me this," Chloe was shocked, that camera was super expensive, like seven hundred dollars expensive, this was way too much.

"I know, but I wanted to, it's the one you wanted right," Beca saw a firm head nod as Chloe held the camera up to look it over, "I got you some other things too."

Chloe was at a loss for words, there were a couple of lenses, filters, a few memory cards and a cleaning kit, "Thank you so much Beca, I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I wanted to upgrade your point and shot camera to something a bit more professional. You're passionate about photography and I love that," Beca was pretty amazed at some of the angles and play on shadows she saw in Chloe's pictures, a simple park bench could be made to look beautiful. And she wants to be as equally supportive in Chloe's dreams and passions as Chloe is of hers, "You're great and I want you to have what you need so you can explore that talent more."

The camera felt heavy in her hands and all Chloe could do was smile through the tears as she listened to Beca. Taking pictures was something not a lot of people knew she loved to do, it was a hobby she picked up in college when, on a whim, she took an introductory course. She liked the way the world looked through a camera lens and how she could manipulate and distort her views into something amazing.

Chloe powered it on and looked through the lens, she really can't believe she _finally_ has a proper camera, "Can we go for a walk, I want to take some pictures of Central Park covered in snow?"

Beca chuckled at the excitement, it's what she'd been waiting for since she bought that camera last month, she loved seeing that enthusiastic smile on Chloe's face, "We can do whatever you want. I can't wait to see what you come up with, I love your pictures."

"I can't wait to see what this thing can do," setting the camera down Chloe pulled out the manual and started skimming through it. Flipping it around she pointed to a page, "Look it takes high definition videos too, man there's so much to learn."

"You'll have everything down in no time," Beca laughed, "I'm confident about that."

Stretching out her legs Beca watched her girlfriend happily chat about all the things the camera could do with a smile on her face. She loved excited and happy Chloe it was another one of her most favorite things. So she'd gladly sit here, drink her coffee and listen to the ramblings about ISO ranges, balance controls, megapixels resolutions and lens versatility.

Setting everything aside a few minutes later Chloe tugged on Beca's big toe, "Come here you…" she was met halfway, "thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome and I love all my stuff too," Beca tried to get out while being inundated with kisses.

Pulling back Chloe grinned, "Ok one last thing, then we can relax for a few hours, before we meet my parents for an early Christmas dinner."

"What?"

"Plug in your new record player and…" Chloe jumped up and ran to the bedroom. She returned two minutes later carrying a huge stack, "pick something to play out of here, I've got big band, classical, jazz…"

Beca was stretching out the extension cord when the records were unceremoniously dropped onto the couch beside her. Propping open the lid she looked over at the stack, "How many did you buy? Like five hundred?"

"No not exactly," Chloe replied taking the cord from her girlfriend and plugging it in the wall outlet, "just like a hundred," she grinned at Beca, "the shop owner offered to wait to sell the rest until you had a chance to look at them. Babe there's tons I know you'd buy…"

It was just like Chloe to befriend people wherever she goes Beca thought with a chuckle, "Awesome, we'll go as soon as I come back."

Chloe hurried into the kitchen to refill their coffee cups yelling out an animated, "Ok!"

Beca flipped through the stack and she was barely halfway through when she stopped on a Christmas album. Carefully removing it from the sleeve she placed it on the turntable and flipped the power on, then set the correct speed and watched the record spin to life. Removing the needle guard and unhooking the arm she gingerly set it on the edge of the record. The speakers immediately crackled and popped to life and it was a sound she'd been missing these past few months. There was nothing better than hearing music from a vinyl record, there was something nostalgic and comforting about it. It was how music was supposed to be heard.

The faint sound of music started floating through the room and Beca immediately turned the volume up. Chloe was right, the sound quality was amazing, way better than the last one she had, Chloe had chosen perfectly. Closing her eyes she rested her head against the back of the couch and took in the easy orchestra melody and Bing Crosby's smooth voice as he sang out _White Christmas_.

"My mom plays this every Christmas morning," Beca said feeling Chloe tug on her hands, opening her eyes she was helped up from the couch and led to the tree.

"He's classic," Chloe agreed. Bending down she picked up the small bag containing the Christmas ornament Beca had given her, "So I think we need to find a place for this."

Stepping back, Beca scanned the tree, "How about here," She pointed to a place right at eye level near the center that was lacking something, "What do think?"

"I like it," Chloe easily said as Beca moved to hold the branch steady so she could slip the ornament into place, "it's the perfect spot right?"

"Yep." Letting the branch go Beca laced their fingers together. She didn't need to glance to her left as they looked at the ornament to know her girlfriend was grinning too, "Thank you for making our first Christmas so special, it's the best one I've ever had and I can't wait to spend so many more with you."

"I can't wait either," turning Chloe kissed a cheek, "I love you so much…You and your love are the best gifts I could've ever gotten."

"Me too…"

Chloe thought for a few seconds then added, "My whole life changed when I met you and now we're here, so thank you."

"No place else I'd rather be…"

Resting her head against Beca's shoulder Chloe sighed, "Yeah…"

"Merry Christmas Chlo…"

"Merry Christmas Bec…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:**

**Thanks you guys for reading! Like it, love it, hate it let me know...I'm still a little iffy on the M section, but I think every time I write one I get just a little bit more confident.  
><strong>

**So that was the end of their first Christmas, what a ride, it turned out way longer and way better than I expected and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Yeah each of them got steamy hot Christmas Eve sexy times and some pretty badass presents the next day. I hope you didn't really think I would let Beca give Chloe a couple bracelets and clothes. I'd say she successfully surprised a snooping redhead! **

**So not to the apologies, I didn't respond to hardly any reviews for the last chapter and I am SO SORRY about that. I hate not even dropping a line and saying thanks. If you did PM'd me I know I got to that, but between work and life things**** have gotten pretty hectic this last month and I couldn't juggle everything. Fortunately they are slowing back down and I promise to get back to each one of you for this chapter! Just know that I read every single one and ****I seriously can't thank you guys enough, every word of encouragement really means so much to me.  
><strong>

**For next chapter I think I'll work on the Stacie interrupting their sexy times, it should be another fun one and probably again on the M rated side. So, yeah that's what I have planned next, unless my mind or you guy's inspiration take me some place else!  
><strong>

**With all that, like I said at the beginning I've started a new fic and I'm going to be working on it and this one at the same time. I just wanted to give you a heads up and say I'm _NOT_ abandoning this, I love this fic, it is my baby and my main priority and that it takes priority over anything else. That other one is a side project that I'm working on too, it's a total AU so it's different. I like where it's going so I'm going to continue to explore it...I hope that's you like it, it's different from this one and Caught and No Electricity, have a look if you want. I've posted one chapter so far and am working on the second.**

****Finally, as always, if you got any ideas or if you just want to chat PM me!****

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
